Magia Imperii Alteran (FR)
by Kelorus
Summary: HP est né en tant qu'Alteran, Lily et James étant des descendants de Janus. Que ce serait-il passé si tout cela était découvert, et que Sirius ne poursuivit pas Peter? X-Over HP/SG possible SW et mentions d'autres. Slash, HP/CW/MF/BZ
1. Partie I

**Salut à tous, voici une nouvelle fiction, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Cette fiction sera un X-Over HP avec StarGate (Sg 1, Sg Atlantis, Continuum) et possiblement d'autres univers, surement à travers d'autres galaxies (genre Star Wars)**

 **Genius!Harry, Alteran!Harry, PAS de super Harry, ce n'est pas un dieu, juste un Alteran plus puissant que les autres.**

 **Enfin, ce sera une histoire Gay, comme d'hab, pas besoin de râler, j'ai l'habitude mouhahaha. Par contre, me faudra des idées pour les pairings, j'ai déjà choisi Charlie Weasley, mais on peut en rajouter d'autres, merci de faire vos propositions après avoir lu la note de fin.**

 **Les Bashing: Ginny, Molly, Ronald weasley (voire la famille sauf Charlie), Severus mega bashing, Super Bashing des Mangemorts (sauf Nott et Flint), Malfoy super Bashing xD**

* * *

31 Juillet 1980

Tout commença le 31 Juillet 1980 dans le paisible village de Godric's Hollow dans le Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre. Ce village était particulièrement connu pour être le lieu de naissance de Godric Gryffondor, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard, et l'un des sorciers les plus puissants à avoir jamais existé. Pourtant, en ce jour-là, cela n'avait aucun intérêt. Non, ce qui était intéressant était l'évènement qui se produisait dans l'un des chalets du village, plus précisément, celui appartenant à la famille Potter.

« Allez, encore un effort ! » Hurlait alors une guérisseuse.

« Allez mon cœur, tu peux y arriver. C'est presque fini ! » Encourageait James Charlus Potter, Seigneur de la maison Potter, tout en tenant la main de sa femme, qui se faisait un plaisir de broyée celle de son mari.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je te jure que je vais te couper les couilles ! Faites le sortir de mon ventre ! » Hurlait à en perdre haleine Lily Jane Potter née Evans, menaçant son mari de sorts les uns plus sordides que les autres, tout en poussant de toutes ses forces pour faire sortir son enfant de son vagin.

Cela dura pendant plusieurs heures, mais au bout d'un moment, la naissance vint à son terme, et on put entendre des cris poussés par le nouveau-né. James avait décidé de se diriger directement vers le nouveau-né, nettoyé alors par l'une des sages-femmes tandis qu'une autre était en train d'aider Lily à récupérer un peu, en lui donnant quelques potions de restauration, d'énergie et pour la perte de sang.

« Félicitations, Seigneur Potter. C'est un garçon en très bonne santé. Ainsi que… Commença la guérisseuse.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Un problème avec mon fils ? Demanda alors James d'un ton inquiet.

-Oh non, pas du tout. Bien le contraire même, vous êtes très chanceux. Il semblerait que votre fils soit un porteur.» Déclara alors la guérisseuse tout en tendant le bébé enveloppé dans une couverture bleue au père choqué. Ce dernier récupéra l'enfant avec un grand sourire, avant de se diriger vers sa femme.

« Regardes Lilly ! Notre enfant, un beau petit garçon. » Dit-il.

« Donnes le moi, James. Je veux voir mon fils. » Répondit-elle tout en tendant les bras, récupérant alors l'enfant.

« Comment allons-nous le nommer ? Demanda alors James.

-Hadrian. Oui, je veux le nommer Hadrian. Répondit-elle.

-Hm…Hadrian James Potter…Ça sonne bien, j'aime ça. Sourit alors le père.

-Oui…mon petit Harry. Roucoula alors Lily tout en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

-Harry ? J'aime ça, et Patmol, Lunard et Queudver vont adorer. J'ai une autre nouvelle, ma chérie. Fit alors James.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il semblerait que notre fils soit un porteur. Nous sommes vraiment très chanceux. Répondit James d'un très grand sourire.

-Un porteur ? Je croyais que c'était très rare d'avoir un porteur naturel, et qu'il fallait utiliser des potions? Demanda alors Lily tout en observant son fils avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai, c'est très rare. Si je me souviens bien, le dernier porteur est né il y a plus de trois cents ans. Par contre, tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que notre fils pourra avoir ses propres enfants ?

-Non Lily, enfin, Si, mais pas que. Ça signifie avant tout que notre fils ne sera jamais attiré pas les femmes. Contrairement à ceux qui utilisent des potions par choix, les porteurs naturels sont nés avec une attirance uniquement pour les hommes. Déclara alors James d'un grand sourire.

-Je ne vois pas le problème. Si je me souviens bien, c'est parfaitement accepté chez les sorciers, non ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

-Oui, c'est parfaitement accepté. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les porteurs naissent habituellement avec une ou plusieurs âme-sœurs. C'est très rare, et attendu qu'il vient de naitre, ça veut dire que son ou ses âme-sœurs sont déjà nés, vu que pour les porteurs, les âmes-sœurs naissent avant. C'est une chance unique, mon cœur.

-James, j'ai bien peur de ne pas bien comprendre en quoi c'est une chance de naître avec une ou des âmes-sœurs…est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda Lily confuse.

-J'oublie parfois que tu n'es pas née dans une famille sorcière. Il faut juste savoir que lorsqu'un porteur vient au monde, il nait avec bien plus de puissance et un cœur magique plus important. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Son ou ses âmes-sœurs lui seront toujours fidèles, et incapables de le tromper ou de désirer quelqu'un d'autre. Certains vont même les croire asexuel jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'ils sont en fait les âmes-sœurs d'un porteur. Si tu préfères, notre fils ne connaitra jamais de peine de cœur. Déclara alors James d'un grand sourire.

-Je vois…Alors notre fils est très chanceux, heureusement. Répondit la jeune rouquine tout en souriant gentiment à son fils.

-Nos invités sont là, tu te sens capable de les voir ? Ils sont en train d'attendre dans le salon. Demanda-t-il.

-Après, James, je préfère me reposer un peu. Mais vas-y, prends Harry avec toi, et vas donc le présenter à ses oncles et son parrain. Déclara Lily, tandis qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir.

-D'accord chérie. Je reviens après, et surtout, reposes toi bien. » Déclara alors James tout en embrassant sa femme, avant de sortir de la chambre avec son fils dans les bras.

Il se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendaient ses « frères » comme il aimait le dire. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il fut choqué d'y trouver trois invités supplémentaires discutant paisiblement avec ses amis.

« Professeur Dumbledore, Minny et professeur Flitwick, je suis content de vous voir ici. Déclara-t-il.

-Mon garçon, voyons, je n'allais tout de même pas rater la naissance de l'enfant de mes meilleurs étudiants. Répondit avec un sourire de vieux papi le directeur de Poudlard.

-Combien de fois dois-je vous dire de ne pas m'appeler Minny ! Crissa des dents McGonagall en fusillant des yeux le maraudeur au sourire malicieux.

-Vous préférez Chaton ? Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Sirius Black, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la professeure.

-Voyons, évitons de nous énerver, ce n'est pas le moment, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara alors Filius Flitwick, le semi-gobelin mesurant moins d'un mètre de haut avec un grand sourire.

-Filius a raison. Et si tu nous présentais ce jeune enfant que tu tiens dans tes bras, mon garçon ? Demanda alors Albus avec ses yeux scintillants.

-Il a raison James, j'adorerai savoir le nom de notre futur filleul. Déclara alors Remus Lupin, tout en fermant le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Peter Pettigrew hochant de la tête juste à côté de lui.

-Ah, oui, j'avais presque oublié. Je vous présente mon fils, et celui de Lily, Hadrian James Potter, le premier porteur de la famille! Ou Harry pour faire plus court. » Hurla presque James tout en gonflant son torse de fierté, réveillant alors le jeune enfant qui venait à peine de s'endormir. Ce dernier n'hésita pas à pleurer, ouvrant alors grand les yeux, choquant alors James par la splendide couleur verte.

Il commença alors à le bercer, mais ça ne fonctionna pas du tout. Heureusement, Albus ne perdit pas de temps et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'arrêta subitement, puis se mit à sourire tout en tentant d'attraper la barbe du vieux sorcier, s'attirant alors les rires des maraudeurs.

« Ton fils à de très beaux yeux. J'aurai pu croire voir ceux de Lily, mais les siens sont si différents. Déclara d'une voix douce le vieux sorcier.

-En effet, ses yeux sont lumineux, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. » Déclara alors McGonagall.

Les autres occupants de la pièce se ruèrent presque sur le vieux professeur pour observer les yeux de l'enfant, et furent choqués de voir qu'en effet, les yeux de l'enfant était lumineux. En fait, ils avaient même l'impression de voir une lueur intelligente dans ses yeux, mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

« Sirius, Lily et moi souhaitons faire de toi le parrain officiel d'Harry, si tu le veux bien. Déclara alors James, s'attirant un rire joyeux de Sirius et un regard mauvais de Peter, qu'il ne vit pas.

-Avec plaisir, mec. De toute façon, comme tu le sais, je suis stérile, et vu que t'es un descendant des Black… Commença Sirius, s'attirant un hoquet de surprise des autres occupants de la pièce.

\- Sirius…tu…ne, t'es pas sérieux ?

-Bien-sûr que si, James. De toute façon, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, et franchement, je ne compte pas en avoir, non merci, trop de boulot, et pas envie d'avoir une harpie pour femme, encore moins avec la mère que j'ai. Non, ton fils sera le parfait héritier pour la famille Black ! Ria alors Sirius, s'attirant le regard incrédule de James.

-Et ta mère ? Que va-t-elle en penser ? Demanda James tout en regardant son fils.

-Bah ! Cette vieille harpie n'a rien à dire, et puis, elle m'a chassé de la maison, tu le sais bien. Et je sais que mon père aurait accepté. De toute façon, vu qu'il est mort, c'est moi le Seigneur de la maison Black, alors ma mère n'a rien à dire. Dit alors Sirius d'un ton sans appel.

-D'ailleurs, j'irai dès demain à Gringotts pour faire mon testament et faire d'Harry mon héritier, comme ça c'est fait. Rajouta-t-il d'un grand sourire, faisant rire au passage les maraudeurs.

-Oh, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de ta mère. » Répondit Remus d'un grand sourire, faisant rire cette fois-ci tous les occupants du salon.

Après plusieurs heures, de discussion, les invités finirent par rentrer chez eux, tandis que James déposa son fils dans la nurserie avant d'aller dormir auprès de sa femme.

\BREAK/

(Au même moment)

Sur un plan d'existence bien différent, des êtres d'énergie pure étaient en pleine conversations, très agités, et pour la plupart, joyeux, une chose bien rare. La raison était très simple, un enfant étant 100% Alteran venait de naître. Pour la première depuis plus de dix mille ans, un Alteran venait de naître. Ces êtres d'énergie pure n'étaient autres que les premiers Alterans, la première race humanoïde n'ayant jamais existée, ayant désormais accomplis leur ascension vers un plan d'existence supérieur.

« Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour. Déclara alors Oma Desala.

-Moi, je vous l'avais bien dis que nos descendants finiraient par redevenir ce que nous étions ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Janus tout en souriant.

-Une chose est sure, l'avenir de la Galaxie et de bien d'autres vont changer avec cet enfant. Dit alors Ganos Lal, plus connue sous le nom de Fée Morgane.

-Je me demande de qui il est le descendant. » Fit un autre ancien, ce qui attira l'attention de tous les autres, que ce soit ceux d'Avalon ou de Pégase.

Ils se concentrèrent tous sur le jeune Harry Potter pour découvrir son origine. Janus poussa une exclamation de joie.

« C'est mon descendant, je le savais ! Ha, prenez ça dans les dents, c'est ma lignée qui va ramener notre peuple dans l'espace ! Déclara alors le génie tout en bombant son torse, faisant rouler des yeux plus d'un.

-Et des deux côtés en plus. Que ce soit le jeune James ou bien la jeune Lily, les deux sont les descendants de Janus, ce qui est une chose rare. Je ne me souviens plus du tout du nom que tu t'étais créer Janus. Demanda alors Ganos Lal.

-Hm…J'avais décidé de m'appeler Arthur Pendragon. Moros était avec moi à ce moment-là, et on a eu un enfant ensemble… Rougit alors Janus, faisant rire Ganos Lal de plus belle.

-Ah oui, je me souviens, toi et Moros étaient très proches. Je me demanderai toujours pourquoi les humains ont décidé de faire de moi la méchante de l'histoire, alors que nous n'interagissions pas du tout ensemble. Déclara alors Ganos Lal.

-Oui, oui…Si je me souviens bien, mon fils a eu trois filles et pas un seul garçon. Elles se sont mariées avec les descendants d'autres Alterans, donnant naissance à des familles « magiques ». Si je me souviens bien, la première s'est mariée avec un certain Salazar Serpentard, une autre s'est mariée avec Godric Gryffondor, et la dernière s'est mariée avec Ignotus Peverell. James est le descendant direct des Peverell et des Gryffondor, tandis que Lily… Oh, bah ça alors. Déclara alors Janus.

-Hm ? Répondit Oma Desala, qui continuait d'écouter la conversation, comme tous les autres Anciens présents.

-Lily est la descendante du fils de Salazar Serpentard qui a eu un enfant avec la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, Helena. Annonça alors Janus.

-Ainsi donc, ton descendant fait partie de ces soi-disant « sangs-purs ». Fit un des anciens.

-Eh bien, sachant que nous sommes à l'origine de ces sorciers, je dirai qu'il n'y a pas plus pur que le jeune Hadrian, attendu qu'il est 100% Alteran. Je me demande si cela va avoir des conséquences ? Demanda alors Oma Desala, intriguant la majorité des anciens au passage.

-Nous devrions l'aider à progresser. Déclara alors Janus, s'attirant l'attention de tous les anciens.

-C'est interdit, tu le sais bien, Janus ! Déclara l'un des anciens.

-Il nous est interdit d'interagir directement avec eux, rien nous interdit de le faire de façon discrète ! Répondit rapidement Janus.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Demanda Ganos Lal.

-Très simple. Comme vous le savez, il y a une banque pour les sorciers nommée Gringotts. J'y ai stocké il y a longtemps, dans le Coffre N°1, l'un de nos réceptacles de savoir, celui que nous avons mis à jour lors de notre retour d'Atlantis. Il suffirait simplement qu'il y ait accès, et les furlings vont nous y aider. Déclara fièrement Janus.

-Bien-sûr, les furlings. Je me disais bien que ces gobelins me rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Depuis le début, tu savais qu'ils étaient les furlings ? Demanda alors Ganos Lal.

-Oui, Moros et moi le savions. Malheureusement, ils ont oublié la majeure partie de leur histoire, mais je suppose qu'avec l'aide de mon descendant, ils pourront redevenir ce qu'ils étaient. Répondit le génie avec un sourire en coin.

-Je suppose qu'il retournera sur Atlantis ? Demanda l'un des anciens de Pégase.

-Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en fera sa priorité. Répondit Janus avec un autre sourire.

-Comment ça ? C'est la seule base d'opération viable qu'il reste. Répondit un autre ancien.

-Pas vraiment. J'ai…comment dire…ordonné la fabrication d'une autre cité. Répondit alors Janus, s'attirant l'ire de certains anciens.

-Comment ça ? Hurla presque l'un des anciens.

-Janus, nous avions prohibé l'utilisation des nanites à notre retour ! Fit un autre ancien.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais j'ai préféré prévoir un futur dans lequel nos descendants revenaient vivre parmi les étoiles, et j'ai voulu préparé une cité pour qu'ils puissent s'établir. Répondit alors Janus tout en levant les bras en signe de reddition.

-Et où est cette cité ? Demanda alors Oma Desala.

-Cette cité est placée sur une planète océanique constituée à 70% d'eau aux conditions de vie parfaite, située dans un système stellaire à 10 000 années lumières du système solaire, près du centre d'Avalon. Je ne l'ai pas choisie au hasard. Vous pouvez y jeter un œil si vous le souhaitez. Déclara alors Janus.

-Et comment va-t-il y accéder ? Demanda alors Ganos Lal, une question que tous les anciens se posaient.

-C'est très simple. Il utilisera l' _Astria Porta_ de l'avant-poste qu'on a laissé sur _Terra_. J'ai programmé un téléporteur dans le coffre qu'il pourra utiliser pour s'y rendre directement. Ensuite, il lui suffira d'en prendre le contrôle, il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes concernant l'énergie, j'ai laissé plusieurs potentias dans le coffre. Répondit-il nonchalamment.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que tu aies tout prévu. Maintenant, il nous suffit d'observer. Déclara alors Oma Desala, s'attirant des hochements de têtes de la part des autres anciens.

\BREAK/

31/10/1981

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que le jeune Hadrian ''Harry'' James Potter était né. Il avait choqué beaucoup de monde par ses exploits de magie accidentelle. Au bout de seulement un mois, il avait réussi à donner vie à ses peluches favorites à l'effigie des maraudeurs, ce qui avait ravi au plus haut point ses parents, sans compter les maraudeurs qui trouvaient cela admirable. Malheureusement, la peluche représentant Queudver fut complètement réduite en miette par la peluche représentant Patmol, ce qui avait une fois de plus énervé Peter Pettigrew. Les cas de magie accidentelle étaient devenus quotidiens chez les Potter.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Harry voulait quelque chose, il arrivait à l'attirer à lui. Lorsqu'il n'était pas content, voire affamé, il réussissait même à invoquer un des elfes de maisons à lui. Une fois, il réussit à tourner la couleur des cheveux de James, qui finit avec une très belle chevelure bleue turquoise, ce qui fit rire avec force Sirius. Ce dernier regretta bien vite, car Harry changea ses cheveux en une couleur verte, faisant presque hurler de peur le Gryffondor, et esclaffer de rire les maraudeurs. Harry avait officiellement gagné le titre de Mini-Cornedrue.

Pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise, ils décidèrent de poser un block temporaire sur le cœur magique d'Harry, qui se délierait automatiquement à ses sept ans, quand il pourrait commencer son entrainement auprès de son père. En effet, ils avaient décidé d'entrainer Harry après avoir entendu la prophétie émise par Sybil Trelauney. Malheureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort, avait entendu cette prophétie, et les Potter avaient dû continuer à vivre à Godric's Hollow sous un fidelius dont Peter Pettigrew était le gardien. Ils finirent très vite par le regrette en ce jour d'Halloween, ou de Samhain, tout dépendant des croyances.

On put entendre un craquement tel un coup de tonnerre non loin du chalet des Potter, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de James Potter. Ce dernier se précipita vers la porte pour observer à travers le judas. C'est alors qu'il vit la forme de Voldemort.

« Lily ! Prend Harry et Pars ! C'est lui ! Je vais le retenir ! » Hurla alors James.

Lily ne perdit pas de temps, elle attrapa l'enfant et se dirigea vers la nurserie. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela arriverait, et elle avait tout préparé. Elle avait décidé d'utiliser un ancien rituel de sang, ayant pour but de protéger un individu de tous les sorts existant par le sacrifice. Elle savait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour vaincre Voldemort, et avaient donc prévu une dernière défense pour leur enfant. Elle ne perdit pas de temps, et mit en place le rituel.

De son côté, James se prépara à affronter Voldemort. Sa baguette en main, il attendit. Peu de temps après, la porte explosa, et Voldemort s'avança.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir, Potter. Laisses moi tuer l'enfant, et tu auras la vie sauve. Fit Voldemort.

-Va crever en enfer, monstre ! Hurla alors James.

- ** _Avada Kedavra_** Hurla alors Voldemort, James esquiva le sort.

- ** _Confringo! Impedimenta! Experliarmus !_** Lança à son tour James, que Voldemort bloqua avec aisance.

- ** _CRUCIO !_** Hurla alors Voldemort, touchant James de plein fouet, qui se mit à hurler de douleur.

- ** _Avada Kedavra !_** » Finit alors le sorcier maléfique, tuant ainsi James Potter aux pieds de l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Voldemort monta à l'étage, se dirigeant vers la nurserie, dont la porte était protégée par plusieurs enchantements. Il devait bien admettre que malgré son statut de Sang-de-bourbe, Lily Potter était une sorcière très puissante. _Quel potentiel gâché_ pensa-t-il.

« **_Fulgur !_** » ****Hurla le sorcier, déversant un éclair sur la porte, ce qui la fit explosée.

« Pousses toi, pauvre idiote ! Ordonna le Seigneur des ténèbres.

-Non, pas mon fils, pas mon Harry ! Supplia Lily, qui n'avait pas pu terminer le rituel.

-Ecartes toi ! Ne perds pas ta vie pour ce merdeux, tu peux en avoir un autre ! Déclara Voldemort en s'énervant.

-Pas Harry ! Ayez pitié ! Hurla alors Lily.

- ** _Avada Kedavra !_** » Fit le sorcier, tuant ainsi la jeune rouquine, sans pitié. Il avait promis à Severus de tenter de l'épargner, et il avait tenu parole. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait refusé de coopérer.

Il s'avança près de l'enfant, observant le bambin qui le regardait avec ses yeux lumineux. Il pouvait sentir la magie qui était présente dans le corps de l'enfant, et il devait admettre que c'était incroyable.

« Dommage que je doive te tuer. Tant de potentiel gâché. Hélas, je t'aurai bien gardé, si seulement tu n'étais pas prédit à me vaincre. Ton sacrifice ne sera pas oublié. Déclara solennellement le Seigneur des ténèbres avant de viser le bambin avec sa baguette.

- ** _Avada Kedavra !_** » Hurla-t-il. Le rayon vert se dirigea vers l'enfant. C'est alors que quelque chose d'incroyable se produit. L'enfant se mit à briller, et à briller, à tel point que Voldemort dû fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir l'enfant, nimbé de lumière, et le rayon vert se diriger droit sur lui.

« Noooooon ! » Hurla Voldemort, avant d'être vaporisé par son propre sortilège, ce qui entraina une explosion qui ravagea l'étage, à part la nurserie. Peu de temps après, Peter Pettigrew arriva sur les lieux, pour ne voir que les cendres de son maître et le bambin. Il attrapa la baguette de Voldemort, et s'apprêta à tuer l'enfant, lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière-lui. Il s'enfuit sous sa forme de rat.

Severus Snape finit par entrer, et se dirigea droit vers le cadavre de Lily Potter, tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes, se lamentant de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ignora le bambin. Il finit alors par se sauver lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la moto de Sirius Black.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Sirius d'entrer dans la nurserie, celui-ci pleurant. Il attrapa l'enfant et le serra contre lui. Il finit par sortir de la nurserie et du chalet. Il rencontra alors Rubeus Hagrid devant le chalet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, Sirius ? Demanda le gardien des clés de Poudlard.

-Voldemort ! Voldemort a tué James et Lily ! Déclara le sorcier d'un air sombre.

-Quoi ? Mais…ils étaient protégés par le fidelius ! Hurla alors Hagrid.

-Je sais, je sais ! Peter les a trahit, ce rat les a vendus ! Ragea alors Sirius.

-Et tu-sais-qui ? Demanda inquiet Hagrid.

-Mort…Je ne sais pas comment, mais Harry l'a vaincu. Il…il a survécu au sortilège de la mort ! » Répondit Patmol sous l'état de choc.

Hagrid resta bouche bée en apprenant la nouvelle. Il comprit très vite que le jeune Harry Potter deviendrait très vite célèbre pour avoir vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Sirius lui tendit Harry.

« Prends-le Hagrid, j'ai un rat à chasser ! Déclara Sirius, s'apprêtant à partir à la chasse au rat.

-Non ! Répondit Hagrid.

-Quoi ? Demanda incrédule Sirius, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

-T'es son parrain, Sirius. C'est à toi d'le protéger. J'peux comprendre qu'tu veuille chasser Peter, mais ça sert à rien d'le tuer, sinon tu s'ras aussi emprisonner, et qui va s'occuper du p'tit ? » Demanda Hagrid en observant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, tout en prenant sa respiration. Il finit par se calmer. Quelques secondes après, Dumbledore arriva avec Bartemius Crouch Senior, un détachement d'aurores et des membres de l'ordre du phénix.

« Sirius, que s'est-il passé mon garçon ? Demanda le vieux magicien.

-Je…Peter nous a trahis ! Il a indiqué à Voldemort où vivaient James et Lily. Déclara Sirius, s'attirant des hoquets de surprise de la part des aurores à la mention du nom du mage noir. Ils furent cependant surpris que rien ne se produit.

-Mais…l'enfant est en vie ! Fit alors Bartemius Crouch, attirant le regard de tous sur l'enfant dans les bras de Sirius.

-Oui…je ne sais pas comment, mais il a vaincu Voldemort. Il a survécu au sortilège de la mort ! Déclara une fois de plus Sirius, s'attirant le regard choqué de tous, sauf Hagrid.

-Ce…ce n'est pas possible ! Déclara un aurore.

-Si, je vous l'assure. Vous n'avez qu'à entrer et voir, il reste plus qu'un tas de cendre et sa robe, à Voldemort ! Il est mort ! » Réitéra Sirius, envoyant un regard à l'aurore qui le défiait de l'accuser de menteur.

Tous les aurores et même les membres de l'ordre du phénix se mirent alors à murmurer entre eux, tous les uns plus joyeux que les autres. Très vite, on pouvait entre le même sobriquet à travers toutes les bouches. Le **Garçon-qui-a-survécu** pouvait-on entendre.

« Je vois. Mon garçon, tu devrais emmener le jeune Harry en sécurité, étant son parrain, je suppose que tu es désormais son gardien. Tu devras surement passer au Ministère de la Magie pour tout réguler, mais je suis sure que tout ira bien. Déclara alors Dumbledore, tout en regardant tristement Sirius et l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Je, oui, vous avez raison. Je vais l'emmener à Grimmauld, que ma mère le veuille ou non. Qui sait, en apprenant les véritables origines de Lily, elle acceptera plus facilement le garçon. Répondit Sirius, ce qui attira l'attention de tous.

-Les véritables origines de Lily ? Demanda Albus, curieux.

-Euh…Nous comptions le déclarer plus tard, mais bon. On a fait un test d'héritage à Gringotts pour déterminer les origines de Lily Potter. Il semblerait que depuis le début, notre chère Lily était une Sang-pure, descendante de Serdaigle et de Serpentard en personne. Semblerait que ses parents étaient des Cracmols. En fait, vu que Voldemort se disait Seigneur Serpentard, ça voudrait dire qu'ils étaient cousins. Mais vu qu'il est mort, tout va revenir à mon petit chiot. » Répondit alors Sirius tout en serrant contre lui Harry.

Pour beaucoup, ce fut presque impossible à croire. Voilà maintenant qu'ils avaient devant eux, un bambin, qui venait de vaincre le mage noir le plus puissant depuis Grindelwald, et qu'en plus, il était le descendant des Potter, de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Et puis quoi encore ?

De son côté, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore était à la fois triste et ravi. D'un côté, il était attristé par la mort de James et Lily, deux de ses élèves favoris, qu'il pouvait même considéré comme ses propres enfants. D'un autre côté, il était ravi de la mort de Voldemort, même s'il la pensait temporaire, se doutant que quelqu'un comme lui avait dû se plonger dans les arts les plus sombres et sordides qui existent pour survivre. Alors qu'il observait le jeune bambin, il remarqua alors une cicatrice sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda alors Dumbledore en s'approchant de l'enfant.

-Hm ? Fit Sirius, observant alors où se dirigeait la main de Dumbledore.

\- Quelle drôle de cicatrice. Je sens encore des rémanences de magie noire, surement le sortilège de la mort. Malheureusement, il sera à jamais marqué, par cette cicatrice, qui sera alors la preuve de sa survie. Dit alors Dumbledore d'un ton placide.

-Vu que demain je dois passer à Gringotts pour le testament de James et Lily, j'en profiterai pour le faire examiner par un soigneur gobelin. On a beau dire, ces créatures sont douées pour les blessures de magie noire. Répondit Sirius, s'attirant des regards approbateurs de la part des autres sorciers et un hochement de tête de Dumbledore.

-Tu as raison mon garçon, tu devrais aller te reposer avec le jeune Harry. J'ai l'impression que dans très peu de temps, tous les mangemorts restant vont se mettre à sa poursuite. Attendu que Voldemort est vaincu, nous allons pouvoir les capturer. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Si vous le permettez, Seigneur Black, je souhaiterai qu'un contingent d'aurores vous suivent pour votre protection et celle de notre héros. Demanda alors Bartemius.

-Hm…je suppose que c'est possible. De préférences, faites en sorte que ce soit que des sangs-purs, je n'ai franchement pas envie d'entendre les hurlements stridents de ma mère. » Répondit Sirius avant de se diriger vers sa moto avec son filleul. Il fut suivi par quatre aurores, auxquels il donna rendez-vous à Grimmauld.

Une fois parti, Albus et Bartemius se mirent à discuter ensemble.

« Que devons-nous faire, Chief Warlock ? Demanda Bartemius.

-Le mieux, pour le moment, est de placer un avis de recherche concernant Peter Pettigrew pour la trahison de James et Lily Potter et l'appartenance au groupe terroriste des mangemorts. Ensuite, nous devrions incarcérer tous ceux possédant la marque noire pour ensuite les jugés. Je suis sure que le ministre Bagnole sera d'accord avec moi. Répondit Albus tout en réfléchissant à la marche à suivre.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Je vais de ce pas ordonné l'arrestation de tous les mangemorts, et je vais publier une annonce dans le Daily Prophet pour encourager les mangemorts à se rendre avec une promesse de peine réduite. Déclara alors Crouch.

-Parfait. Je vais moi-même en profiter pour annoncer officiellement la chute de Seigneur Voldemort avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Malheureusement, Harry Potter deviendra célèbre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne deviendra pas hautain à cause de ça. Répondit alors Dumbledore, s'inquiétant de l'avenir d'Harry Potter.

-Et même si c'était le cas, Dumbledore. Il a vaincu Vous-savez-qui, c'est un héros ! » Rétorqua directement Crouch en souriant, tandis que Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Tous deux transplanèrent vers le ministère de la magie, tandis que des aurores partirent chez eux pour annoncer la fin du mage noir et la raison de sa chute. Très vite, des familles sorcières se mirent à célébrer à travers tout le pays, voire même à travers le monde, car l'influence de Voldemort s'était étendue bien au-delà des frontières.

\BREAK/

Pendant ce temps-là, dans l'arrondissement d'Islington à Londres, on pouvait entendre une moto. Pourtant, il n'y avait strictement rien sur la route. En effet, c'est en levant les yeux qu'on aurait pu alors voir une moto, se déplaçant avec aisance dans les airs, et se dirigeant vers Square Grimmauld. Sirius finit par déposer la moto devant 12 Grimmauld Place. Devant le manoir magique se trouvaient les quatre aurores chargés de l'accompagner dont Alastor Moody ''Mad-Eye''. Ils attendaient sur le pas-de-porte.

« Seigneur Black, on vous attendait. Salua Moody en l'observant de son œil magique.

-Pas de ça avec moi, Moody. Tu es mon mentor, tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser mon titre avec moi. Répondit nonchalamment Sirius en souriant.

-Si tu le dis, mon gars. Et n'oublies pas, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Sourit alors Moody.

-Moins fort, tu vas réveiller Harry ! » Répondit alors Sirius avant de les faire entrer dans le manoir. Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par Kreacher.

« La déception est de retour. Pauvre maîtresse va pas être contente. Oh, pauvre Kreacher, pauvre Kreacher… » Dit alors l'elfe de maison avant de disparaître pour prévenir sa maîtresse. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que celle dernière arrive.

C'est alors que Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius descendit des escaliers, vêtue richement avec un regard hautain.

« Mon fils, te voilà de retour. Et qu'amènes-tu dans notre demeure ? Demanda la matriarche de la famille Black en regardant avec attention les visiteurs. Ne voyant que des sangs-purs, elle inclina de la tête en signe d'approbation

-Mère. Je suis venu ici avec mon filleul, Hadrian James Potter et des aurores pour notre sécurité. Répondit de façon laconique Sirius.

-Un sang-mêlé ? Tu as osé ramener un sang-mêlé dans ma demeure ? Ce fils de Sang-de-bourbe ? Se mit à hurler la matriarche, ce qui fit hurler le bébé et énerva Sirius.

-Silence ! Hurla alors Sirius, au grand choc de tous, et particulièrement celui de sa mère et de Kreacher.

-Harry n'est pas un sang-mêlé et Lily n'était pas une Sang-de-bourbe. Continua-t-il.

-Expliques toi, je t'écoute. Fit alors Walburga tout en se calmant un peu.

-Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Lily n'est pas une née-moldue. Nous avions fait un test d'héritage la concernant à Gringotts, et nous avons découvert que ses parents étaient simplement des Cracmols. » Répondit alors Sirius tout en souriant à Harry pour le rendormir.

Entendant que le jeune enfant n'était pas un sang-mêlé mais un sang-pur, elle ordonna à Kreacher de prendre l'enfant pour le coucher dans la nurserie près de la chambre de maître. L'elfe fut immédiatement suivi par deux aurores. Walburga, Sirius, Alastor et l'autre aurore se dirigèrent vers le parloir pour s'asseoir.

« Bien, bien, voilà qui est rassurant. Et dis-moi, quelles sont ses ascendances ? Demanda alors Walburga, curieuse.

-Eh bien, tu devrais être ravie de savoir que Lily Potter n'était autre que la descendante de Rowena Serdaigle et de Salazar Serpentard ! Déclara-t-il, choquant au passage la matriarche.

-S…S….Serpentard ? Serdaigle ? Es-tu sûr ? Demanda-t-elle en balbutiant, les yeux écarquillés.

-Yup. Répondit simplement Sirius en accentuant le P.

-C'est extraordinaire ! L'héritier des Black, le futur Seigneur Serpentard et Serdaigle, chez nous ! C'est parfait, oh mon fils, c'est parfait ! Ria alors à cœur joie la matriarche des Black, choquant tous ceux présent.

-Sans oublier Potter, mère. Rajouta alors Sirius, ce qui entraina un rire encore plus bruyant de la part de Walburga.

-Grâce à toi, mon fils, notre famille va devenir la plus importante au monde. Te rends-tu compte ? Ton héritier sera Seigneur Potter, Black, Serpentard et Serdaigle, c'est exceptionnel ! Déclara Walburga avec un grand sourire.

-Pas seulement, mère…Commença alors Sirius, regardant Moody et l'aurore avec attention.

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Avant de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il va me falloir une promesse de sorcier avant d'en divulguer plus. Fit alors Sirius, en regardant les deux aurores et sa mère.

-Très bien. Je, Walburga Black, matriarche de la famille Black, jure de ne pas révéler à quiconque n'étant pas dans le secret ce que me dévoilera Sirius Black, Seigneur Black. Ainsi soit-il. » Jura alors la matriarche tout en levant sa baguette. Elle fut enveloppée par un halo de magie bleue avant de disparaitre. Moody et l'autre aurore présent firent de-même.

« Très bien. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir vous en dire plus. Dit alors Sirius d'un grand sourire, soulagé qu'ils aient accepté de jurer ce serment.

-Alors, qu'est-ce donc, mon gars ? Demanda Moody, curieux.

-Lorsque nous avons fait le test d'héritage de Lily, nous en avons profité pour faire de-même avec James, et les résultats ont été choquants. On a découvert que les Potter sont les héritiers des familles Peverell et Gryffondor. Dévoila Sirius, ce qui rendit bouche bée les occupants de la pièce.

-Sirius, t'es en train de me dire que le p'tit gars est le futur Seigneur Serpentard, Potter, Serdaigle, Black, mais aussi Peverell et Gryffondor ? Demanda Alastor, son œil magique tournant à toute allure.

-Exactement, mais pas seulement ! Répondit Sirius.

-Et puis quoi encore, ne me dis pas qu'il a d'autres titres ? Demanda alors Moody.

-Eh bien… Commença Sirius.

-Mon fils, nous sommes sous serment, tu peux tout nous dire. Fit alors Walburga exaspérée.

-Nous avons découvert que Lily et James sont tous deux les descendants de la famille Pendragon et Emrys, voilà ! Annonça très vite Sirius, clouant le bec aux autres occupants.

-Je vois. » Répondit simplement Walburga avant de s'évanouir.

Immédiatement, Kreacher apparut près de sa maîtresse pour l'aider à se réveiller, fusillant les autres du regard. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se réveiller.

« Mon fils, dis-moi, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, tu as bien entendu. Répondit Sirius.

-Pendragon, Emrys…Voilà des noms que je ne pensais pas entendre un jour. Dit alors Alastor Moody.

-C'est…c'est merveilleux ! Hurla Walburga.

-Hein ? Fit bêtement Sirius en regardant sa mère.

-Ton héritier, l'héritier des Black, le descendant d'Arthur Pendragon et de Merlin ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que ça veut dire, mon idiot de fils ? Les Black règneront sur tout le pays, voilà ce que ça veut dire ! Fit Walburga dans un état extatique.

-Oh…Répondit-il bêtement.

-C'est tout ? C'est ta seule réaction, gamin ? Fit Moody.

-Eh bien, non. C'est juste que…je ne pense pas que ce soit très important, en tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Je veux dire, on ne va pas faire d'un bébé un roi, de toute façon, le ministère et le wizengamot ne l'accepteront pas. Répondit Sirius plus sérieusement.

-Hm…A moins qu'il ne récupère l'épée d'Excalibur, non, je ne pense pas. Quoi qu'il devrait avoir accès à la couronne, normalement à Gringotts, non ? Demanda alors l'aurore présent qui s'était tût jusqu'à présent.

-Mon garçon, parmi nos familles, ont dit Caledfwlch. Le corrigea Walburga.

-Exact. En tout cas, nous devrions nous y intéresser plus tard. Répondit Sirius Black.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais, il faudra lui prodiguer une éducation royale à ce garçon. Il devra apprendre à parler plusieurs langues, que ce soit l'anglais, le latin, le français, le gaélique… Commença Walburga.

-Plus tard mère, nous verrons ça plus tard. De toute façon, c'est à moi de lui prodiguer son enseignement, et une chose est sûre, ce ne sera pas ici. Fit Sirius.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, pas ici ? Demanda Walburga en haussant de la voix.

-Très simple, je refuse que mon filleul soit élevé ici. Je pense que le mieux, ce soit le château des Potter, bien que certains l'appellent Manoir des Potter. Dit Sirius.

-Hmph. Fit Walburga.

-Excellente idée ! C'est plus spacieux et mieux protégé là-bas. Je me demanderai toujours pourquoi James a refusé d'y vivre. Fit alors Alastor.

-Bah, si je me souviens bien, il voulait juste ne plus y vivre après la mort de ses parents, trop de souvenirs. Et puis, Lily en a fait un site touristique pour les moldus. Répondit Sirius.

-Un site touristique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'aurore.

-Hum, si j'ai bien compris, c'est un endroit que les gens payent pour pouvoir visiter, y faire des réunions, des cérémonies, des mariages, ce genre de choses. J'ai cru entendre dire que certains voulaient payer de grosses fortunes pour y vivre pendant quelques jours. » Répondit Sirius.

Walburga se retint de crier à nouveau ''sus aux moldus''. Enfin, elle réfléchit à l'implication de tout ça.

« Est-ce que ça rapporte ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hm…Je crois, oui. Si je me souviens bien, officiellement, le château des Potter est le troisième plus grand de tout le pays. Je me rappelle que Lily m'avait dit qu'il rapportait environ 100 000 000£ par mois, soit 20 000 000 de galions par an. Fit Sirius.

-Vingt millions ?! Hurla Walburga.

-Mais ça représente plus que ce que gagnent les Malfoy en dix ans ! Fit Moody.

-Eh bien, de ce que m'a expliqué Lily, les moldus gagnent beaucoup d'argent de nos jours, donc ça rapporte beaucoup. Et vu qu'ils se sont faits un nom parmi les moldus, je suppose qu'Harry apparaîtra aussi dans leurs journaux. Je suis sûr que maintenant, il doit être l'un des plus riches de toute l'Angleterre. Répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Une chose est sure, il ne manquera pas d'argent dans le futur. Le seul problème que je vois, c'est qu'il sera connu chez les moldus. Fit Alastor.

-Sans compter son titre. Répondit Sirius tout souriant.

-Son titre ? Demanda Walburga, curieuse.

-Eh oui, mère, même chez les moldus, ils ont des titres de noblesse, lié au temps où nous servions la monarchie. La plupart des familles sorcières n'ont plus de titres car ils nous croient morts, par contre, les Potter ont gardé leur titre. Dit Sirius.

-Et quel est ce titre ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Hm…Je crois que c'était Duc d'York. Répondit Sirius.

-Très bien, un titre de noblesse qui convient. Je me demande si ce titre est valide au ministère. Tu penseras à te renseigner ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui mère. En plus, je vais devoir annoncer officiellement la mort de James et Lily aux moldus, ce qui fera d'Harry le nouveau duc. J'espère juste que la famille royale moldue ne s'en mêlera pas trop. Heureusement, je suis aussi son parrain parmi les moldus. Répondit Sirius en souriant.

-D'autres surprises, Black ? » Demanda Alastor.

Personne ne répondit, et un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, pendant lequel Kreacher en profita pour ramener du thé et des pâtisseries.

« Cela ne ferait-il pas de Seigneur Hadrian le propriétaire d'Poudlard ? Demanda alors l'aurore.

-Hm…Je suppose que oui. A lui seul, il possède ¾ de l'école et des environs. Et en plus, si je me souviens bien, Poudlard se trouve sur des terres appartenant à la famille Peverell. Répondit alors Alastor, pensif.

-Et, cela ne ferait-il pas de lui le nouveau directeur d'Poudlard, responsable de l'éducation, en plus d'être au-dessus du Conseil des gouverneurs ? En y repensant, cela ne révoquerait-il pas le conseil des gouverneurs ? Demanda à nouveau l'aurore.

-Il a raison ! Mais, Harry est bien trop jeune pour s'occuper de tout ça. Répondit Sirius.

-Eh bien, vu que tu es son gardien, c'est à toi de t'en occuper, mon fils. Le mieux serait tout simplement de révoquer le Conseil des Gouverneurs, de toute façon, ce ne sont que des bons à rien qui s'engraissent sur le dos des autres. Comme ça, on pourra rétablir les anciennes matières, comme l'enseignement des Arts Sombres, les duels, l'éthique et le mode de vie des sangs-purs, l'alchimie et bien d'autres encore. Ha, même la politique, et on pourrait enfin enseigner à tous ces sang-de-bourbe comment se comporter dans notre milieu de vie. Bah, je vous le dis, si on avait fait ça plus tôt, il n'y aurait jamais eu de guerre ! Déclara alors de façon véhémente Walburga.

-Je veux bien, mais je dois m'occuper avant tout d'Harry. Pourquoi ne pas nommer un proxy pour s'occuper d'Poudlard ? Demanda Sirius.

-Non. N'importe qui serait capable d'abuser de la position. Le mieux serait de former un nouveau conseil, temporairement, dont nous choisirons les membres, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit prêt. Déclara Walburga.

-Elle a raison. Répondit simplement Alastor.

-Très bien, et vous recommandez qui ? Demanda alors Sirius.

-Eh bien… » Continuèrent-ils pendant plus d'une heure avant d'aller se reposer.

\BREAK/

Le lendemain, on put trouver Sirius dans la Salle à manger avec les aurores, sa mère et son filleul, tandis que Kreacher leur servait à manger, ravi. En apprenant que Sirius n'était plus une déception, et que l'hériter des Black était aussi prestigieux, Kreacher était devenu un elfe de maison heureux. Encore plus en sachant qu'il s'occuperait du jeune maître.

C'est alors que Kreacher récupéra la dernière parution du Daily Prophet avant de la donner à Sirius puis un double à sa maîtresse :

 **VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI VAINCU ? L'HISTOIRE DU GARCON-QUI-A-SURVECU !**

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _C'est une nouvelle qui a chamboulé le monde sorcier aujourd'hui ! Eh oui, mes chers lecteurs, Vous-Savez-Qui n'est plus de ce monde. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, le mage noir a été vaincu hier soir pendant la Samhain. Mais qui donc la vaincu ?_

 _Eh bien, sachez que ce n'est nul autre qu'un jeune enfant d'à peine plus d'un an nommé Hadrian James Potter. Vous avez bien lu, un enfant a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont tout le monde était tant apeuré. Hadrian James Potter est le fils de Seigneur James Charlus Potter et de Dame Lily Jane Potter née Evans, tous deux tués à Godric's Hollow par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pour cela, nous avons les témoignages de deux individus importants de notre société._

 _Selon Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump et Chief Warlock, ainsi que Bartemius Crouch Senior, Directeur du département de la Justice Magique, le seigneur des ténèbres auraient été vaincu par son propre sortilège. En effet, tout prouve que le jeune Hadrian James Potter, plus connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter, aurait survécu au sortilège de la mort de façon miraculeuse pour le renvoyer sur Vous-Savez-Qui, mettant enfin terme à son règne de terreur._

 _« C'est un triste jour, et en même temps, un jour radieux. Aujourd'hui, deux personnes que nous aimions sont mortes, et pourtant, la lumière prévaut, car Voldemort (ce sont ses mots) a enfin été vaincu ! » Nous a dit le directeur d'Poudlard._

 _« Le criminel notoire connu sous le nom de Voldemort est enfin vaincu. Désormais, nous allons concentrer toutes nos forces pour attraper les mangemorts restant. Le ministère s'accorde à imposer des peines moins conséquentes pour les mangemorts qui se rendront dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. » A déclaré le Directeur du département de la Justice Magique._

 _Enfin, une autre déclaration fut accordée par notre Ministre de la Magie, Milicent Bagnole._

 _« En ce jour, nous allons pouvoir commencer la reconstruction de notre pays. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé d'accorder à Hadrian James Potter l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe, ainsi que L'Ordre de Merlin 2ème classe de façon posthume à ses parents, James et Lily Potter. Puissent-ils reposer en paix. »_

 _Nous, les membres du Daily Prophet, sommes en plein accord avec cette proposition, et espérons que notre jeune Harry Potter se portera bien. Cependant, la question se pose, qui donc est son gardien ?_

 _Tout cela sera dévoilé lors de l'ouverture des testaments de James et Lily Potter, qui se feront à Gringotts le 1er Novembre 1981 de façon privée. Heureusement, j'ai la chance d'y être invitée._

 _Pour plus d'informations concernant Vous-Savez-Qui et son règne de terreur, rendez-vous page 3._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Potter, rendez-vous pages 4 et 5._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, rendez-vous page 6._

« Cette Rita Skeeter, c'est la première fois que je la vois écrire quelque chose qui ne soit pas véhément et plein de poison. Dit alors Sirius.

-Mon fils, cette nouvelle doit surement être son passe-droit vers la renommée. Et vu qu'elle veut être présente pour le testament, je suppose qu'elle fera tout pour se tenir à carreau. Répondit la matriarche.

-Et comment se porte mon filleul ? Demanda Sirius.

-Le jeune maître va bien. Oui, Kreacher prend bien soin de lui. Répondit l'elfe de maison, tout en nourrissant l'enfant.

-Très bien. Oh, regardez cet autre article ! » Fit Sirius.

 **AVIS DE RECHERCHE CONCERNANT PETER PETTIGREW, RESPONSABLE DE LA TRAHISON DE LA FAMILLE POTTER.**

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _En ce jour glorieux s'annonce une autre nouvelle des plus désolantes. En effet, un avis de recherche a été publié par le ministère de la magie concernant Peter Pettigrew, un mangemort responsable de la mort de Lily et James Potter._

 _Selon mes sources, Peter Pettigrew était le gardien du secret du Fidelius concernant l'emplacement de la famille Potter. Il a été révélé que Peter Pettigrew était en fait un traitre à la solde de Vous-Savez-Qui, n'hésitant pas à trahir ses amis, ce qui a entrainé la mort de Seigneur James Potter et Dame Lily Potter._

 _Pour se faire, le Ministère de la Magie a ordonné la capture de cet individu, le considérant comme extrêmement dangereux. Si vous le voyez, prévenez immédiatement le bureau des aurores. Il est précisé que Peter Pettigrew est un animagus non-enregistré sous la forme d'un rat, alors soyez prudent._

 _Nous espérons sincèrement qu'il sera appréhendé dans les plus brefs délais, car il est évident qu'un tel individu ne mérite pas de vivre dans notre société et doit être puni. Certains veulent déjà lui imposer le baiser du détraqueur._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur Peter Pettigrew, rendez-vous page 10._

La table fut silencieuse après que Sirius eut répété l'article à haute voix. Le silence fut brisé par Alastor Moody.

« Ah ! Maintenant, il n'aura plus nul part où se cacher ! Fit le vieil aurore.

-J'espère juste qu'ils l'attraperont vite. » Fit Sirius avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire en ce jour.

Tout d'abord, il devait aller à Gringotts pour l'ouverture des testaments. Heureusement, un chargé du ministère avait déjà été invité pour s'occuper directement du placement d'Harry, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'aller au ministère. Par contre, il devait aller dans le Londres moldu pour annoncer officiellement la mort de Lily et James Potter, heureusement, la majeure partie du travail serait effectuée par le ministère de la magie en relation avec le ministère britannique. Sans compter qu'il devait organiser les funérailles de James et Lily pour qu'ils soient enterrés dans le caveau familial au château Potter.

Enfin, il avait décidé de s'installer au Château Potter à York, estimant que ce serait plus sécurisé, et permettrait de fonder une image parmi les moldus. C'est ainsi que Sirius se prépara, se vêtant de l'une de ses plus belles robes faites de soie d'Acromantula. La robe était noire avec des filigranés d'argent et d'émeraude ainsi que le blason de la famille Black sur le devant de la robe. Il portait aussi une chemise blanche avec des boutons d'argent pur, une paire de bottes en cuir de dragon et un pantalon en soie. Le plus important était bien entendu la bague de Seigneur Black à sa main, faite d'argent avec un onyx en son centre, maintenu par un fermoir sous la forme d'un corbeau et d'une baguette.

Il attrapa son filleul dans ses bras, lui aussi vêtu pour l'occasion, et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour apparaître au Chaudron Baveur, accompagné des quatre aurores ainsi que de sa mère, vêtue elle aussi pour l'occasion. Ensemble, ils montraient à tous la puissance et l'importance de la famille Black.

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent Chemin de Traverse pour se rendre à Gringotts, ils furent abordés par plusieurs citoyens qui avaient remarqué le jeune Harry dans les bras de Sirius. Heureusement, les aurores réussirent à les éloigner. Ils furent rejoints par d'autres aurores, accompagnés d'Albus Dumbledore, pour enfin arriver à l'entrée de Gringotts. Deux gobelins armés tenaient la garde devant les grandes portes de la Banque, qu'ils ouvrirent en voyant le groupe arrivé.

Le groupe se dirigea d'un commun accord vers l'une des salles de Gringotts, celle dans laquelle attendait le directeur de la Banque de Gringotts au Royaume-Uni, Ragnok, chargé personnellement des testaments de James et Lily Potter. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, on pouvait déjà y trouver Remus Lupin, Bartemius Crouch en tant que représentant du ministère, la ministre de la magie Milicent Bagnole, Severus Snape, Alice et Frank Londubat, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Rita Skeeter et au plus grand étonnement de tous, Petunia Dursley et son mari, Vernon Dursley, des moldus.

« Parfait, vous voilà, avec le jeune Seigneur Potter qui plus est. » Dit alors Ragnok avec un sourire effrayant qui se voulait amical.

A ces mots, les portes de la salle furent fermées.

« Très bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Je vais tout d'abord ouvrir le testament de Dame Lily Potter née Evans. » Dit alors le gobelin, qui tapa sur un cristal devant lui, faisant apparaître l'image de Lily Potter qui se mit à parler.

« _Moi, Lily Jane Potter née Evans, Dame Potter, Dame Serpentard, Dame Serdaigle et Dame Evans, jure être saine d'esprit sur ma magie, ainsi soit-il._

 _Pour commencer, je suis désolé de vous lire ce testament, j'espérai sincèrement vivre plus longtemps, mais il semblerait que ce soit trop tard. Pour commencer :_

 _-A Sirius Black, je lègue mon fils, Hadrian James Potter, espérant qu'il puisse l'élever comme il se doit, sans trop de bêtises je l'espère. Pas besoin de lui léguer de l'argent, il en a bien assez comme ça._

 _-A Remus Lupin, Je lègue la somme de 100 000 galions, après tout, je comprends que sa situation soit compliquée._

 _-A Albus Dumbledore, je lègue 100 000 galions pour le phénix, il comprendra. Je lui lègue aussi un immense sac rempli de friandises dont il devrait raffoler, j'espère qu'il les appréciera._

 _-A Severus Snape. Avant tout, je souhaite te dire que je te pardonne pour m'avoir traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, cependant, je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour avoir rejoint l'ennemi. Je lui lègue tout de même tous mes ingrédients de potion._

 _-A Alice et Frank Londubat, je vous lègue 100 000 galions chacun, et j'espère que vous pourrez faire en sorte que Neville et Harry se voient souvent, après tout, Alice, tu es la marraine d'Harry._

 _-A Peter Pettigrew, si nous ne sommes pas morts par ta faute, je lègue 100 000 galions. Par contre, si je suis morte par ta faute, alors je te maudis à jamais !_

 _-A Filius Flitwick, mon cher professeur, je vous remercie de m'avoir toujours encouragée à approfondir les charmes et obtenir ma maîtrise. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous lègue tous mes livres d'enchantement, dont certains sont très rares, je sais que vous saurez les traiter avec respect, et qui sait, les enseigner à mon fils plus tard. Je vous lègue aussi une armure faite en cuir de dragon fabriquée spécialement pour vous, je souhaite vous voir continuer votre carrière de maître duelliste. Je lègue aussi 100 000 galions à mon professeur favori._

 _-A ma sœur, Petunia Dursley, je souhaite avant tout te dire que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec toi. Je te lègue tout de même 500 000£ si tu divorces de Vernon Dursley, alors profites-en pour t'en aller loin de lui. Cet argent est uniquement accessible à Petunia, jamais Vernon Dursley ne pourra y toucher. Si jamais tu refuses de divorcer, tu recevras tout de même 10 000£ et pas un sous de plus, car je refuse de donner de l'argent à ce monstre qui te sert de mari._

 _-Enfin, à mon fils, Hadrian James Potter, je lègue tout mon argent et tous mes biens, en plus des titres de Seigneur Serpentard, Seigneur Serdaigle et Seigneur Evans._

 _Si jamais mon fils ne peut être placé auprès de Sirius Black, voici une liste de ses futurs gardiens :_

 _Remus Lupin-Alice Londubat-Frank Londubat-Minerva McGonagall-Albus Dumbledore-Une famille choisie par le ministère._

 _JAMAIS mon fils ne doit être placé auprès de ma sœur tant qu'elle est mariée à Vernon Dursley, ni auprès d'une famille certifiée Mangemorts._

 _Ainsi soit-il._ » L'image disparue alors.

Ragnok ne perdit pas de temps et donna les biens matériels directement aux donataires.

« L'argent a déjà été distribué sur vos comptes. » A-t-il simplement rajouté.

Vernon Dursley se leva, rouge de rage par ce qu'avait dit Lily Potter, attrapant au passage sa femme, qui avait elle aussi un regard dédaigneux. Malheureusement, Petunia n'était pas intéressée de quitter Vernon. Après tout, elle haïssait sa sœur.

« Allez Vernon, partons loin de ces monstres ! » Déclara-t-elle, à la plus grande haine de tous ceux présents.

Sirius du retenir sa mère avant qu'elle puisse lui lancer un CRUCIO.

De son côté, Rita Skeeter était complètement extatique, en apprenant que tout compte fait, Lily Potter n'était pas une née-moldue, mais une sang-pure, descendante directe de Serpentard et Serdaigle, ainsi que de la lignée quasi-disparue de la noble famille Evans. Elle se demanda comment elle n'avait jamais pu faire le lien entre la famille noble devenue Cracmol Evans et elle. Rien que ça allait faire un scoop.

« Très bien. Il est temps désormais d'ouvrir le testament de Seigneur James Charlus Potter. Déclara Ragnok.

-Avant de commencer, sachez que ce testament est en deux parties. L'une publique, et l'autre privé sous serment inviolable. Rajouta-t-il, au plus grand choc de tous.

-Nous allons procéder par la partie publique du testament. » Fit alors Ragnok avant de taper un autre cristal devant qui fit apparaître l'image de James Potter.

« _Moi, Duc James Charlus Potter, Duc d'York, Seigneur Potter, Seigneur Peverell et Seigneur Gryffondor jure être sain d'esprit, ainsi soit-il._

 _Avant de commencer, je souhaite exprimer mes profondes excuses si jamais je suis mort avant d'avoir pu élever mon fils, ou bien d'avoir vaincu Voldemerde. *Il ricana*_

 _Tout d'abord :_

 _-A Sirius Black, que je considère comme mon propre frère, je te lègue mon fils adoré, Hadrian James Potter, que j'espère que tu élèveras comme ton propre fils, attendu que tu l'as nommé héritier de la famille Black. Je compte sur toi, Patmol. Je te lègue 1 000 000 de galions au cas où, je sais que tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin, et je fais ça juste pour t'embêter. Mouhahahaha._

 _-A Remus Lupin, mon cher ami, je te laisse 1 000 000 de galions, va donc t'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et payes toi une coiffure, t'en as vraiment besoin. Je te laisse aussi le Chalet du Loup qui se trouve à York, pour que tu puisses toujours être prêt de ma famille._

 _-A Peter Pettigrew, si tu ne nous as pas trahis, je te laisse 1 000 000 de galions et le Repaire du Rat à York. Si jamais tu es responsable de notre mort, alors je ne te laisse rien et le Repaire du Rat sera renommé puis vendu au plus offrant._

 _-A Albus Dumbledore, je vous lègue 2 000 000 de galions pour votre phénix, vous savez à quel point il me tient au cœur. Servez-vous en pour faire du bien autour de vous._

 _-A Minerva McGonagall, ma chère Minny, je vous laisse 1 000 000 de galions pour vous avoir supporté toutes mes pitreries et un arbre à chat. Méfiez-vous, la prochaine génération des maraudeurs est en route ! *Ricane de façon diabolique*_

 _-A Severus Snape, je lègue tout de même 500 000 galions pour me faire pardonner de tout le mal que je t'ai fait, j'ai fini par comprendre à quel point j'étais immature. Malheureusement, je ne peux annuler ta dette de vie, c'est la raison pour laquelle je la transmets directement à mon fils._

 _-A Frank Londubat, je te lègue 1 000 000 de galions, j'espère que t'en feras bon usage, et que tu laisseras nos fils vivre ensemble comme ils le méritent._

 _-A Alice Londubat, je lègue 1 000 000 de galions, et je te demande la même chose qu'à Frank._

 _-Enfin, à mon fils, Hadrian James Potter, je te laisse tout ce que je possède, en plus de mes titres de Duc d'York, de Seigneur Potter, Seigneur Gryffondor et Seigneur Peverell._

 _Si jamais mon fils ne peut être placé auprès de Sirius Black, voici une liste de ses futurs gardiens :_

 _Remus Lupin-Alice Londubat-Frank Londubat-Minerva McGonagall-Albus Dumbledore-Une famille choisie par le ministère._

 _JAMAIS mon fils ne doit être placé auprès de ma belle-sœur tant qu'elle est mariée à Vernon Dursley, ni auprès d'une famille certifiée Mangemorts. Je vous jure de revenir d'entre les morts s'il finit chez une famille comme celle des Malfoy._

 _Ainsi soit-il._ » L'image disparu alors.

Ce fut la débandade, et on pouvait entendre la plupart des personnes présentes pleurer, particulièrement les maraudeurs. La seule personne qui ne pleurait pas était Walburga Black, qui avait à ce moment-là le jeune Harry dans ses bras.

« L'argent a été transféré dans vos coffres ainsi que les titres de propriété. » Fit Ragnok en donnant un sac sans-fond rempli de livres et une armure à Filius Flitwick qu'il avait oublié de distribuer juste avant.

Albus Dumbledore séchait ses larmes avec Minerva, tandis que le semi-gobelin pleurait à chaudes larmes en tenant le sac dans ses mains.

De leur côté, Sirius et Lupin étaient en larmes, tandis que Frank et Alice tentaient de se retenir, sans réussir. On pouvait même entendre Harry pleurer, comprenant que ses parents ne reviendraient jamais.

Même Rita Skeeter avait la larme à l'œil, et sa plume à papote écrivait rapidement sur un parchemin. Pour elle, s'était le scoop du siècle, voire du millénaire. En apprenant tous les titres d'Hadrian James Potter, elle comprit qu'à lui seul, il contrôlerait au moins ¼ du Wizengamot, voire plus, sans compter qu'il était désormais le propriétaire d'Poudlard et de ses environs, dont Hogsmeade. En plus, il était Duc, possédant un duché entier. Sans compter qu'il était semblerait-il l'héritier de la famille Black.

Après quelques minutes, Ragnok se racla la gorge.

« Très bien. Il est désormais temps de lire le testament privé de James Charlus Potter. Pour se faire, tous ceux présents se doivent de jurer un serment inviolable ou de quitter la salle. » Dit le gobelin.

A ces mots, Rita Skeeter, Alice et Frank Londubat, Milicent Bagnole et Bartemius Crouch quittèrent la salle. Juste après, les occupants de la salle jurèrent le serment inviolable de ne rien révéler.

« Très bien, voici le testament privé de James Charlus Potter. » Dit le gobelin avant de taper sur un différend cristal, faisant apparaître l'image de James Potter.

« _A tous ceux qui m'écoutent, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop attristé de ma mort, et surtout, que vous vous êtes remis de mon précédent testament._

 _La raison de ce testament privé est très simple, nous avons découvert, Sirius, Lily et Moi, des faits importants concernant notre lignée._

 _Mon titre et nom complet est théoriquement Prince James Charlus Pendragon-Myrdin-Peverell-Gryffondor-Potter Prince héritier du Royaume d'Avalon, futur Haut-Roi d'Avalon et de tous ses habitants. Je ne suis cependant pas la seule, car Lily est elle-aussi l'une des dernières héritières de Myrdin et Pendragon, sa sœur étant Cracmol, elle est inéligible pour ces titres. Ainsi, donc son titre est Princesse Lily Jane Pendragon-Myrdin-Serpentard-Serdaigle-Potter-Evans, futur Haute-Reine d'Avalon et de tous ses habitants. Les gobelins peuvent vous le certifier, nous avons fait les tests d'héritage._

 _Attendu que nous sommes morts, cela signifie que tout revient à notre fils, Hadrian. Je suppose qu'il sera désormais Prince Hadrian James Pendragon-Myrdin-Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Serdaigle-Potter-Evans, prince héritier du Royaume d'Avalon. Selon mes calculs, à lui seul, il possède 69 sièges au Wizengamot, soit presque la moitié des sièges, sans compter qu'en devenant Roi, il pourra dissoudre le Wizengamot, car le Royaume d'Albion est avant tout une monarchie absolue._

 _C'est la raison pour laquelle je compte sur vous pour élever mon fils comme il se doit, et l'aider à accéder au trône qu'il mérite. Je demande ainsi à Sirius de donner à ces sept ans à mon fils ses bagues d'héritiers, et si possible, de visiter ses coffres à ses onze ans, avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Je suppose qu'il pourra autoriser mon fils à certains titres de Seigneur dès ses onze ans, principalement ceux de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard pour une plus grande sécurité à Poudlard. On ne sait jamais qui pourrait attenter à sa vie._

 _Enfin, je souhaite rappeler à tous que mon fils est un porteur, le premier de notre famille, sauf peut-être du côté de Pendragon. Je suppose que ce gène lui vient directement d'Arthur, connu pour avoir porté l'enfant de Myrdin. Il lui faudra trouver alors son ou ses âmes-sœurs, je ne sais pas s'il en a plusieurs, mais je suppose que c'est possible, on ne sait jamais._

 _Merci à tous de m'avoir écouté, et merci aux gobelins d'avoir accédé à ma requête. Cornedrue out !_ »

A part Sirius, Walburga et les gobelins, tous furent abasourdis. Sirius s'empêcha de rire en voyant la tête de Dumbledore. De son côté, Walburga arborait un sourire supérieur, identique à celui des gobelins.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Albus prit la parole.

« Hm, je dois avouer que c'était inattendu. Dit-il.

-Inattendu ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Ce morveux va être roi, et c'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? » Hurla presque Severus.

Après son éclat de voix, il fut menacé par quatre gobelins armés de lances, sans compter Sirius et Walburga avec leurs baguettes.

« Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de l'hériter de la maison Black, sang-mêlé ? Hurla alors la matriarche.

-Sors d'ici, Snivellus ! Que je ne te vois pas t'approcher de mon filleul, ou tu le regretteras. » Fit alors Sirius d'un ton menaçant.

Juste après, Severus Snape fut escorté hors de la salle par les gobelins. Même Albus jeta un regard déçu à Severus.

« Hélas, j'ai bien peur que Severus ne se débarrasse jamais de la haine qu'il a pour James, et par alliance, son fils. Dit alors Albus, déçu du comportement de Snape.

-Bah, ce sang-mêlé n'est d'aucune importance. Répliqua Walburga d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Revenons au plus important, soit le fait que nous avons devant nous notre futur roi ? Demanda alors Filius en regardant le bébé.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas réclamé le trône ? Questionna alors Minerva, curieuse.

-Je peux répondre à cette question, madame. Fit alors Ragnok.

-Tout d'abord, il faut savoir qu'ils ont appris qu'il y a peu qu'ils étaient les derniers descendants de la couronne, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas réclamé le trône. En fait, ils ne l'ont pas fait car une autre personne était éligible, soit Seigneur Voldemort. Répondit Ragnok, faisant haleter les autres occupants de la pièce.

-Voldemort ? Je vois…Je suppose que Salazar fût le descendant de Pendragon et Myrdin ? Demanda alors Albus, sûr de lui.

-En fait, non. Tout prouve que c'était sa femme. Il semblerait que Velana Serpentard née Pendragon était la petite-fille du Roi Arthur Pendragon et de son compagnon, Emrys Myrdin, plus connu sous le nom de Merlin. Répondit alors Ragnok.

-Si c'est le cas, comment se fait-il que personne n'ait réclamé le trône avant ? Demanda alors Remus.

-Très simple, les sorciers sont idiots. Ils pensent tout savoir, et sont persuadés de connaitre par cœur leurs lignées qu'ils ne font presque jamais de tests d'héritages. Avant James et Lily Potter, les derniers à avoir fait un test d'héritage étaient nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald. Répondu le gobelin.

-Eh bien, au moins, ça nous donne l'avantage. Je suppose que maintenant, Hadrian est le seul héritier ? Demanda Sirius.

-En effet, nous avons vérifié, est sa grâce Hadrian est le seul héritier possible. Cependant, nous avons remarqué une irrégularité. Dit alors le Gobelin.

-Une irrégularité ? Quelle sorte d'irrégularité ? Demanda alors McGonagall.

-Très simple. Selon nos registres, celui que vous appelez Seigneur Voldemort, plus connu sous le nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle n'est pas totalement mort. Notre registre de banque le considère comme partiellement mort. Evidemment, étant considéré comme partiellement mort, il a perdu tous ses titres et sa fortune, revenant automatiquement à sa grâce Hadrian. Révéla alors Ragnok, choquant au passage tout le monde.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Il ne peut pas être vivant et mort à la fois ! Dit alors Flitwick, estomaqué.

-Hm, peut-être bien que si… Fit alors pensif Dumbledore, ce qui attira l'attention de tous.

-Vous avez une idée ? Demanda alors Sirius, intrigué.

-Eh bien…Il existe un rituel très sombre qui permettrait de ne pas mourir. Cependant, c'est l'un des rituels les plus vils qui puisse exister. Dit alors Dumbledore, ce qui fit frissonner plus d'un.

-Je pense comprendre où veut en venir le Directeur d'Poudlard. Répondit alors Ragnok, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Sirius, impatient.

De son côté, Walburga digéra le fait que Seigneur Voldemort était un sang-mêlé, car elle savait pertinemment que Riddle n'était pas un nom de sang-pur. Et elle se doutait du rituel utilisé par ce sang-mêlé, les tomes de la maison Black étant remplis de magie noire.

« Je pense que Tom Riddle a utilisé le sortilège de rupture de l'âme pour créer des réceptacles le liant au monde physique, plus connus sous le nom d'Horcrux. Révéla le gobelin, ce qui valida l'hypothèse d'Albus et de Walburga.

\- Il n'a pas osé ? Demanda alors Sirius, sachant lui aussi ce qu'était un horcrux.

-Il semblerait que si. » Répondit simplement le gobelin, dégoûté par un tel acte de magie.

Albus Dumbledore choisit alors ce moment pour examiner de plus près l'enfant, et surtout, sa cicatrice. Il tenta de la sonder, pour se reculer subitement, dégoûté.

« Professeur ? Demanda alors Remus, choqué par la réaction de Dumbledore.

-Un problème avec Harry ? Demanda Sirius.

-Il semblerait que Tom est réussi à faire du jeune Harry son horcrux. Pour le moment, cela semble limité à sa cicatrice. » Révéla alors Dumbledore.

Immédiatement, tous se dirigèrent vers Harry pour examiner la cicatrice, et certains se reculèrent de dégoût.

« On peut pas laisser ça là ! Hurla alors Walburga, faisant pleurer au passage Harry.

-Il existe un rituel gobelin de purification pour retirer et détruire un horcrux sans endommager le réceptacle. Fit alors Ragnok.

-Vous pouvez soigner mon filleul ? Demanda alors Sirius, le ton plein d'espoir.

-Bien-entendu, pour un certain prix, cela va de soi. Répondit Ragnok avec son sourire commercial.

-Je suis prêt à payer ce qu'il faudra. Répondit alors Sirius, sans attendre.

-Bien. Cela fera alors 1 000 galions. Je vais ordonner la préparation du rituel. » Répondit Ragnok avant de faire signe à l'un des gardes, ce dernier saluant avant de disparaitre.

« Le rituel sera prêt dans quelques minutes. Cependant, je ne pense pas que cet horcrux soit volontaire. Cela signifie qu'il en existe d'autres. Répondit alors le gobelin.

-N'existe-t-il pas un moyen pour les trouver ? Demanda Flitwick.

-Malheureusement non. Par contre, il existe un charme qui permet de savoir s'il existe un tel objet dans un endroit donné. Je suppose qu'il serait prudent de le faire ici, pour vous prouver qu'il fonctionne. Il devrait nous indiquer le jeune prince. » Répondit Ragnok, s'attirant des hochements de tête de la part des occupants de la pièce.

Il se mit alors à incanter une formule en Gobbledegook. Peu de temps après, deux images apparurent devant eux. L'une d'elle représentant un éclair, soit la cicatrice d'Harry. L'autre image représentant une coupe d'or avec un blaireau gravé dessus. Tous furent bouche bée.

« Je…c'est impossible ! Il y a deux horcrux dans la banque ! Dit alors Ragnok, surpris.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda alors Sirius.

-Je suppose que Tom a dû entreposer l'un de ses horcrux ici. Après tout, Gringotts est réputé inviolable. Répondit Albus, pensif.

-C'est inadmissible ! Griphook ! Erhak ! Rognar ! » Appela alors Ragnok.

Très vite, trois gobelins arrivèrent, alarmés.

« Cherchez chaque coffre de la banque, un horcrux est caché dedans ! Fouillez d'abord les coffres appartenant aux mangemorts, et si ce n'est pas positif, fouillez chaque coffre, sans exception. Je veux que cet horcrux soit emmené ici pour qu'il puisse être purifié en même temps que le prince. Fit alors Ragnok.

-Tout de suite, mon seigneur ! Firent les trois gobelins avant de partir avec une véritable armée de gobelins.

-Je propose d'attendre avant de faire le rituel de purification, afin de pouvoir purifier le prince et l'horcrux en même temps. » Dit alors Ragnok en regardant Sirius dans les yeux, qui hocha de la tête.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils discutèrent tous des horcrux et des possibles endroits. Albus demanda à ce qu'un groupe de gobelins vérifie l'enceinte d'Poudlard pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun horcrux. Walburga demanda de même concernant Grimmauld, inquiète qu'un tel objet puisse être dans sa demeure.

Enfin, les gobelins revinrent dans la pièce, avec un coffre dans lequel était entreposé l'horcrux.

« Nous l'avons trouvé, mon seigneur. L'horcrux était dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il semblerait que ce soit un objet de grande valeur. Dit alors Griphook en ouvrant le coffre.

-Par Merlin ! C'est la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. S'exclama alors Dumbledore, surpris.

-Comment ose ce sang-mêlé désacralisé l'objet d'un des fondateurs d'Poudlard ? » Hurla alors Walburga, très énervée.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils purent entendre la matriarche hurler et menacer Voldemort de tous les noms et sorts les uns plus sordides que les autres, faisant particulièrement sourire les gobelins par son imagination fertile. Peu de temps après, ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle où le rituel de purification prendrait place. On pouvait y trouver une dizaine de gobelins vêtus de robes blanches, autour d'un cercle nimbé de runes.

« Veuillez déposer l'enfant et la coupe au centre du cercle. » Demanda alors Ragnok. Walburga déposa l'enfant, tandis que Rognar déposa l'horcrux. Peu de temps après, on put entendre les gobelins chanter en Gobbledegook tandis que les sorciers observaient la scène, ébahis.

On pouvait alors entendre Harry pleurer et hurler de toutes ses forces. Tout à coup, une immense masse noire hurlante se mit à sortir de sa cicatrice et de la coupe. On pouvait parfaitement distinguer le visage déformé de Voldemort à travers les deux masses noires. Elles se mirent immédiatement à chercher un nouveau réceptacle dans la pièce. Les gobelins ne perdirent pas un seul instant, et ils utilisèrent des cristaux qu'ils avaient dans leurs mains pour générer une lumière blanche qui brula littéralement les deux masses noires. En seulement quelques secondes, les deux masses noires furent complètement détruites. A la fin, on n'entendait que les pleurs d'Harry.

Très vite, Sirius se dirigea près de son filleul pour le récupérer. L'un des gobelins l'approcha avant de lui donner une potion de soin à faire ingurgiter à son filleul. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et fit avaler la potion à Harry.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la cicatrice qui saignait juste avant s'était estompée, devenant à peine visible.

« Chhhh, Chhhh, c'est fini Harry, c'est fini. Rassura alors Sirius tout en berçant Harry dans ses bras.

-C'est fait, Seigneur Black, le prince n'est plus atteint par l'horcrux. Fit alors Ragnok.

-Et concernant la coupe ? Demanda alors McGonagall.

-Eh bien, attendu qu'il n'y a pas de Seigneur Poufsouffle, cette coupe appartient de facto au propriétaire d'Poudlard, soit le prince ici présent. Répondit alors Ragnok.

-La famille Smith se dit descendante d'Poufsouffle, ne peuvent-ils pas réclamer la coupe ? Demanda alors Dumbledore.

-Contrairement à ce qu'ils aiment croire, les Smith ne sont pas légitimes. Ils sont les descendants d'un enfant illégitime de la lignée Poufsouffle, ils n'ont de ce fait aucun droit. Dit alors Ragnok avec un sourire vicieux.

-Bah, encore des parvenus qui ont tenté de mettre leurs sales doigts sur ce qui ne leur revenait pas de droit. Maintenant que nous savons la vérité, nous pourrons les mettre à leur place. Répondit alors Walburga, savourant d'avance la déculottée publique qu'elle allait infligée à la famille Smith.

-Evidemment, la nation gobeline s'engage à vous fournir les documents nécessaires, en échange d'une petite taxe, bien évidemment. Sourit alors Ragnok.

-Bien évidemment. » Sourit à son tour Walburga.

L'échange entre Ragnok et Walburga fit frissonner de terreur les autres sorciers, même Dumbledore et Flitwick.

Il fut finalement décidé d'entreposer la coupe d'Poufsouffle à Poudlard, dans le grand Hall, sous une cloche de verre. Lorsqu'ils finirent leurs affaires à Gringotts, les sorciers retournèrent chez eux, avec des équipes de gobelins dans le cas de Dumbledore et Sirius.

\BREAK/

Lorsque Sirius, Walburga et les aurores qui avaient attendu hors de la banque rentrèrent à Grimmauld avec les gobelins, ils furent surpris d'apprendre qu'un horcrux se trouvait dans le manoir.

L'horcrux était attaché à une amulette vaguement familière. Walburga la reconnue de suite.

« Encore ? Ce sang-mêlé a encore désacralisé l'une des reliques des fondateurs ? Hurla-t-elle, ce qui attira Kreacher.

-Maîtresse va enfin détruire l'amulette ? Demanda alors Kreacher plein d'espoir.

-Tu savais que cette chose était ici, et tu ne nous a rien dis ? Demanda alors Walburga en fusillant l'elfe de ses yeux.

-Pardonnez Kreacher maîtresse. Kreacher a promis au gentil maître Regulus de détruire l'amulette, mais Kreacher n'a pas réussi. Kreacher est un mauvais elfe. Répondit alors l'elfe tout en pleurant.

-Regulus t'a demandé de la détruire ? » Demanda alors Sirius.

Kreacher expliqua alors comment il avait reçu l'amulette, avec la supercherie de Voldemort et la mort de Regulus. Walburga ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en apprenant la mort de son fils, tandis que Sirius serra des poings, maudissant Voldemort de tous les noms. Il demanda aux gobelins de purifier l'amulette de Salazar Serpentard à Gringotts avant de la ramener ici.

Les gobelins partirent, et revinrent après quelques heures avec l'amulette désormais purifiée. Kreacher pleura à chaudes larmes, heureux d'apprendre que les derniers vœux de son maître avaient enfin été exaucés.

« Cette amulette appartient à Harry. Si je me souviens bien, quiconque la porte est immunisé à la plupart des poisons et ses sortilèges se voient renforcés. Fit alors Sirius, souriant.

-Excellent. Ce sera parfait pour ton filleul. Nous le lui donnerons lorsqu'il sera plus âgé. En attendant, tu devrais la garder avec toi. Répondit Walburga.

-Tu as raison, mère. Par contre, je vais devoir aller à Londres moldu aujourd'hui. Annonça Sirius.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Walburga, suspicieuse.

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai prévu d'habiter à Château Potter, qui se situe à York. Pour se faire, je vais devoir annoncer la mort de James et Lily auprès des moldus. Les papiers sont déjà faits, il me suffit simplement d'aller au palais Royal pour le faire savoir auprès des autorités compétentes. Je te rappelle qu'officiellement, Harry est désormais le Duc d'York, et nous devons donc informer la famille royale moldue. Répondit simplement Sirius.

-Très bien, mais je veux que tu sois escorté par des aurores. Il reste encore des mangemorts. Dit Walburga.

-Tu as raison. Tant qu'on y est. Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Seigneur Black de la très ancienne et très noble maison Black, dissout officiellement le mariage entre Bellatrix Lestrange née Black et Rodolphus Lestrange. Je réclame immédiatement la dot de mariage offerte par la maison Black. Enfin, je banni Bellatrix Black de la maison Black, puisse-t-elle ne plus jamais souillé notre famille, et ne jamais trouver refuse parmi nos alliés et amis. Ainsi soit-il. » Dit alors Sirius de façon solennelle.

Immédiatement, il fut entouré d'un halo bleu, prouvant que sa demande fut validée par la magie.

« Et voilà, maintenant, elle sera désormais Bellatrix Sans-nom, car c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite pour s'être mise à genoux devant un sang-mêlé traitre à son sang, et avoir accueilli volontairement un horcrux dans son coffre. » Fit Sirius, s'attirant un regard approbateur de sa mère et des aurores, particulièrement Moody.

Il se prépara en mettant une tenue plus appropriée pour le monde moldu, les aurores faisant de même, et se dirigea vers le Palais Royal de Londres avec son filleul dans les bras.

\Break/

Pendant ce temps-là, à Poudlard, Dumbledore fut accompagné par McGonagall, Flitwick et Snape qui avait été récupéré devant la banque. Ils étaient avec les gobelins, qui avaient décidé de vérifier Poudlard à la recherche d'un possible horcrux et de toute autre malédiction.

Après une heure, les gobelins firent leur rapport à un corps enseignant légèrement anxieux. Heureusement, les élèves n'étaient pas présents, l'école étant fermée pendant une semaine pour célébrer la fin du règne de terreur de Voldemort.

« Directeur Dumbledore, nous avons détecté plusieurs malédictions dans le château, en plus d'un horcrux. Fit le gobelin responsable de la brigade, Ralnuk.

-C'est malheureusement ce que je craignais. Répondit Dumbledore.

\- De quelles malédictions parlons-nous ? Demanda alors McGonagall.

-Il semblerait qu'il y ait une malédiction sur le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. De plus, il y a d'autres malédictions mineures qui ont pour but de liguer les étudiants les uns contre les autres, de forcer une haine contre les nés-moldus, mais aussi de forcer une haine commune contre la maison Serpentard. Enfin, il y a une malédiction ayant pour but de détraquer les escaliers, les empêchant de fonctionner correctement, ce qui explique leurs mouvements aléatoires. Ce sont là toutes les malédictions que nous avons trouvé. Répondit Ralnuk.

-Je vois. Pouvez-vous purifier le château ? Demanda alors Dumbledore.

-Bien-entendu. Par contre, ce ne sera pas le même prix. Sans compter que nous devons trouver l'horcrux, qui semble cacher dans une salle au septième étage. Fit l'un des gobelins.

-Hm…l'horcrux doit être dans la salle sur demande. Dit alors Flitwick, pensif.

-Bien, dans ce cas, nous n'allons qu'à le récupérer. Mais combien cela nous coûtera-t-il ? Demanda alors Dumbledore, anxieux.

-Eh bien…Commença le gobelin avec un sourire sadique.

-Selon nos calculs, le prix total pour purifier l'entièreté du château et l'horcrux vous coûtera 10 000 galions.

-C'est du vol ! Hurla alors Aurora Sinistra, la professeure d'astronomie.

-Pas du tout. Je vous rappelle que ce château est immense, donc le prix est conforme. Cependant, si vous n'êtes pas satisfaits, nous pouvons augmenter le prix sans problème. Répondit Ralnuk d'un sourire vicieux.

-Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, nous paierons. Déclara Dumbledore avant que les gobelins ne puissent augmenter le prix.

-Parfait. Nous pouvons commencer la purification du château pendant que vous récupérez l'horcrux. Magnar vous accompagnera pour vous montrer l'horcrux. » Fit Ralnuk, tandis qu'un des gobelins se mit à suivre les professeurs en direction de la Salle sur Demande.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent au septième étage. Dumbledore passa trois fois devant la tapisserie des trolls dansants en pensant à la localisation de l'horcrux, faisant alors apparaître la Salle sur Demande.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ce fut pour trouver un immense bric-à-brac. Ils durent alors suivre le gobelin, qui les emmena près d'une table avec une petite boite. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la boite, ils ne purent que pousser un cri de surprise.

« Le diadème de Serdaigle ? Demanda McGonagall.

-Il…Il a osé salir un objet aussi important ? Ne put s'empêcher de crier Flitwick, horrifié.

-Nous devrions l'emmener de ce pas aux gobelins pour qu'ils puissent le purifier. » Déclara alors Quirinus Quirell, le professeur d'étude des moldus.

Les autres professeurs hochèrent de la tête, et retournèrent dans le grand Hall avec le gobelin et le coffret contenant le diadème.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce fut pour voir des gobelins légèrement fatigués.

« C'est fait, le château est purifié. Vous avez trouvé l'horcrux ? Demanda alors Ralnuk.

-Oui, nous l'avons trouvé. Vous allez le purifier ici, ou à Gringotts ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Nous purifierons le diadème à Gringotts, ce sera plus simple. Que devons-nous faire avec une fois le diadème purifié ? Demanda le gobelin.

-Je pense que le mieux serait de le ramener ici. Nous l'exposeront dans le grand Hall, avec la coupe d'Poufsouffle. Je suppose que vous pourrez placer des wards pour protéger ces reliques ? De préférence, pour que seul Harry Potter puisse les utiliser. Demanda alors Dumbledore, choquant les professeurs qui ne savaient rien concernant Harry Potter et son héritage.

-Bien-entendu. Cela vous coûtera bien entendu un supplément. Dit alors le gobelin avec un sourire en coin.

-Cela me convient. » Répondit Dumbledore, souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les gobelins quittèrent Poudlard avec le diadème. Ils revinrent plusieurs heures après avec un diadème maintenant purifié, et le placèrent sur un socle protégé par une cloche de cristal près de la coupe d'Poufsouffle. Enfin, ils enchantèrent les deux socles et mirent en place des wards. Ils quittèrent enfin Poudlard, avec la somme rondelette de 15 000 galions.

\BREAK/

Sirius n'était pas ignorant de la façon dont vivaient les moldus, grâce à Lily. C'est la raison pour laquelle il décida de faire une entrée en grande pompes au Palais Royal grâce à une splendide limousine Rolls Royce. Heureusement, le véhicule pouvait largement accommoder les aurores, Sirius et l'enfant. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en observant Moody dans sa tenue moldue, trop habitué à le voir en robe de sorcier. Attendu son esthétique peu plaisante, le vieil aurore dû recourir à un charme pour dissimuler son œil magique et sa jambe. Il décida tout de même de laisser visible ses cicatrices.

Le temps que la limousine arrive au Palais Royal, Sirius décida de lire le journal moldu nommé The Daily Telegraph. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de la journaliste, il avala de travers sa salive.

 **Tragédie à Cornwall, la mort du Duc d'York James Charlus Potter et de sa femme, la Duchesse Lily Jane Potter.**

 _Par Rita Skeeter_

 _C'est une tragédie qui s'abat aujourd'hui sur notre beau pays. Dans la nuit du 31/10/1981, le Duc d'York James Charlus Potter et sa femme, la Duchesse Lily Jane Potter ont été assassiné par un groupe terroriste qui sévit depuis quelques années au Royaume-Uni, plus particulièrement en Angleterre._

 _Selon Scotland Yard, ils ont été victimes d'un attentat à la bombe placé dans leur maison de campagne située à Cornwall. Pourtant, un miracle s'est produit, et leur enfant, sa grâce Hadrian James Potter a survécu à l'attentat, entrainant simplement une cicatrice sur son front. Selon les médecins, la cicatrice restera sur son front, le marquant à vie de cette terrible tragédie._

 _Quant au poseur de bombe, il fut déterminé qu'il n'est nul autre que Peter Pettigrew, l'un des membres haut-placés de cette organisation terroriste. Cet homme est désormais considéré comme ennemi public n°1, et des recherches ont été entamés pour le retrouver. Si jamais vous l'apercevez, veuillez contacter immédiatement le poste de police le plus proche. *Photo moldue de Peter Pettigrew*_

 _Suite à cette tragédie, il fut décidé que l'enfant, désormais Duc Hadrian James Potter, soit confié à son parrain et tuteur légal, Sirius Orion Black, un proche ami de la famille, Seigneur de la Maison Black que l'on pensait éteinte._

 _C'est la raison pour laquelle il fut décidé qu'aujourd'hui, le 01/11/1981, Seigneur Black rencontrera la famille royale avec le jeune Duc pour recevoir officiellement sa garde par décret royal, ainsi que l'Ordre des Chardons pour le duc Hadrian James Potter en l'honneur de ses défunts parents._

 _Pour plus d'informations concernant le groupe terroriste, rendez-vous page 3._

 _Pour plus d'informations concernant la famille Potter et le duché d'York, rendez-vous page 4._

 _Pour plus d'informations concernant la famille Black, rendez-vous page 5._

« Ce n'est pas possible, elle est partout celle-là ! Dit à haute-voix Sirius, attirant l'attention des autres.

-Quoi donc ? » Demanda Alastor, intrigué.

Sirius ne lui répondit pas, et lui tendit simplement le journal. Moody lut vite fait l'article avant de tendre le journal aux autres aurores.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Si je me souviens bien, le Daily Telegraph est la branche moldue du Daily Prophet. Forcément, Skeeter étant la journaliste la plus importante du Daily Prophet, elle a dû obtenir l'autorisation de rédiger l'article moldu. Fit simplement Moody.

-Au moins, dans cette version, elle s'en tient aux faits, sans commentaires. » Grommela Sirius.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent enfin devant le Palais Royal. Ils furent immédiatement accueillis par des gardes, qui les menèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment jusqu'à un Salon privé. Ils s'assirent, attendant l'arrivée de la famille royale moldue. Quelques secondes plus tard, un héraut entra.

« Mes Dames et Seigneurs, j'annonce l'arrivée de sa majesté, la reine Elizabeth II, par la Grâce de Dieu du Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande du Nord et de ses autres Royaumes et Territoires Reine, Dirigeante du Commonwealth, Défenseuse de la Foi, accompagné de son fils, Son Altesse Royale le Prince Charles Philip Arthur George, Prince de Galles, KG, KT, GCB, OM, AK, QSO, PC, ADC, Comte de Chester, Duc de Cornwall, Duc de Rothesay, Comte de Carrick, Baron de Renfrew, Seigneur des Îles et Prince et Grand Sénéchal d'Écosse. » Cria alors le héraut.

Immédiatement après, les deux individus susmentionnés entrèrent dans la salle, salués alors par Sirius et les aurores, avant de se rasseoir.

« Nous vous remercions de vous être déplacer jusqu'ici pour nous permettre de vous voir. Déclara alors la reine.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, madame. » Répondit Sirius.

La reine et le prince haussèrent de concert leurs sourcils au ton informel de Sirius. Ils remarquèrent très vite que les aurores ne semblaient pas intéresser pour autant par la famille royale, et semblaient plus se préoccuper de l'enfant qu'autre chose.

« Je vois. En tout cas, je souhaite avant tout exprimer mes sincères condoléances pour la mort de vos amis. Dit-elle.

-Je vous en remercie. Répondit Sirius.

-Je souhaite avant tout vous dire que votre tutelle du jeune Duc est valide, si cela peut vous rassurer. Cependant, ce n'est pas là, la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait mander. En effet, suite à cet acte des plus ignobles, nous avons décidé d'accorder au jeune duc Hadrian James Potter l'ordre du chardon, pour avoir survécu à ce complot et en hommage à ses parents. Déclara-t-elle.

-Attendu son âge, nous avons décidé d'officier cette nomination de façon informelle. » Elle fit signe au à son fils de s'approcher avec une boite contenant le signe de l'Ordre du Chardon.

« Je vous prie d'accepter officiellement cet ordre au nom de votre filleul. Nous espérons sincèrement que vous pourrez venir nous rendre visite lorsqu'il sera plus âgé. Dit alors la Reine.

-Je vous en remercie, madame. Répondit Sirius en faisant signe à Moody de récupérer la boite.

-Puis-je savoir où vous comptez élever le jeune Duc ? Demanda alors le prince, intrigué.

-J'ai décidé d'élever mon filleul dans sa demeure ancestrale, soit le château Potter dans le duché de York. Répondit Sirius en souriant à l'enfant.

-Fort bien. Sur ce, nous allons vous laisser. Que Dieu soit avez-vous. » Fit alors la Reine, quittant la salle avec son fils.

Enfin, Sirius, Harry et les aurores quittèrent le palais pour retourner directement à Grimmauld.

« Eh bah mon gars, c'est à peine si tu l'as pas envoyé balader. Dit alors Moody avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ces individus, et encore moins avec cette fausse reine. Elle n'est pas la descendante d'Arthur Pendragon, selon moi, elle n'as pas le droit de régner. Répondit Sirius en berçant Harry.

-Peut-être, mais n'oublies pas que lorsqu'on est chez les moldus, faut essayer de se fondre dans le paysage. Tu seras vite remarqué si tu manques de respect à leur famille royale. Lui dit alors Moody.

-Hm…Heureusement que je compte passer aussi peu de temps que possible avec eux. Bon, Kreacher ! Appela alors Sirius, l'elfe apparaissant devant lui.

-Que peut faire Kreacher pour le maître ? Demanda le vieil elfe de maison.

-Prépares mes affaires et celles d'Harry. Nous allons vivre au château Potter ! Lui annonça Sirius.

-Dois Kreacher accompagner le maître ? Demanda alors Kreacher, inquiet pour sa maîtresse.

-Non, tu resteras ici pour t'occuper du manoir et de ma mère. Décida alors Sirius.

-Très bien maître, comme vous voudrez. » Répondit alors l'elfe de maison avant de disparaitre pour préparer les affaires de son maître.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Kreacher apparut devant Sirius avec une malle remplie des affaires de Sirius. Il disparut aussitôt. Walburga finit par arriver dans le hall dans lequel l'attendaient Sirius, Harry et les aurores.

« Je vois que tu es prêt à partir, mon fils. Dit alors la matriarche.

-En effet, mère. Il est l'heure. Répondit simplement Sirius.

-Très bien. Peux-tu au moins me promettre de l'emmener ici pour que je puisse le voir ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien-sûr, je l'emmènerai autant de fois que tu le souhaites. Et puis, tu seras la bienvenue au Château Potter. Répondit-il.

-Bah, très peu pour moi. Je refuse de m'approcher de ces moldus ! Rétorqua la femme de la maison Black.

-Comme tu le voudras. Sur ce, j'y vais, mère. Au revoir. » Répondit simplement Sirius en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, avant de quitter le domicile en utilisant le réseau de cheminées suivi des aurores. Ils apparurent au Repaire du Rat à York, l'un des endroits les plus proches du duché.

« Il ne faudra pas oublier de renommer cet endroit avant de le vendre. » Fit Sirius à haute voix.

Immédiatement après, une limousine arriva. Celle-ci était conduite par un né-moldu de vingt-ans employé au château Potter. Ce dernier descendit de la limousine pour se présenter.

« Seigneur Black, je suis William Larkwick, à votre service. S'inclina-t-il.

-Enchanté William. Je suppose que tout est prêt ? Demanda Sirius.

-En effet, Seigneur Black. » Répondit simplement le chauffeur en ouvrant la portière arrière. Immédiatement, Sirius avec Harry et les aurores entrèrent dans la limousine. Comparée aux autres limousines, celle-ci était enchantée avec un charme d'expansion.

Pendant le trajet en direction du château, les adultes discutèrent ensembles tandis qu'Harry les observait, curieux. Il fit un geste de la main, ce qui rendit chauve Moody, faisant rire tout le monde. L'aurore ne perdit pas de temps et plaça un charme sur sa tête pour faire repousser ses cheveux. Heureusement, à force de se faire cramer les cheveux face à certains mangemorts pyromanes, il a développé un sortilège pour faire repousser ses cheveux, au lieu d'avaler une potion.

Au bout d'une heure, ils sentirent tous une puissante aura magique, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient enfin passé les wards. Ils finirent par arriver à l'entrée du château, où se trouvaient pleins de touristes. Le chauffeur descendit pour leur ouvrir la porte. Les aurores descendirent en premier, suivi enfin par Sirius avec Harry dans ses bras. Ils n'eurent pas même temps de cligner des yeux qu'ils furent assaillis de toutes parts. Les touristes prenaient des photos du nouveau duc.

Très vite, une équipe de sécurité composée de nés-moldus et sang-mêlés vint les escorter tranquillement jusqu'à l'intérieur, vers les salles privées du château, soient celles interdites au public. Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius se fit un plaisir de saluer les caméras et les touristes, n'hésitant pas à leur montrer Harry en lui faisant bouger les bras pour leur faire signe. Les touristes furent conquis, tandis que Moody ne cessait de répéter « Vigilance Constante ! » en observant les touristes, s'attendant à tout moment à voir débarquer une armée de mangemorts.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils furent enfin dans l'aile Ouest du château, réservée à la famille. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte principale qu'ils entendirent un *pop*. Un vieil elfe de maison, vêtu entièrement d'une tenue digne d'un majordome avec le symbole de la famille Potter cousu sur son gilet rouge et adapté à sa statue et physiologie venait d'apparaître. En plus de sa tenue, ce dernier avait une broche en or sur son torse avec le symbole de la maison Potter.

« Bienvenu, Seigneur Black. Dit alors l'elfe avec un anglais parfait.

-Likny, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Combien y-a-t-il d'elfes de maison ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il y a 285 elfes de maison, Seigneur Black. Répondit Likny.

-285 ? Cria presque Moody.

-En effet, monsieur Moody. Attendu la taille immense du domaine Potter, et en prenant en compte toutes les autres propriétés de la famille, nous avons besoin de beaucoup d'elfes pour tout entretenir. Moi-même, je suis le chef des elfes de maison. Répondit l'elfe.

-Très bien. Je te laisse t'occuper du château comme d'habitude. J'espère que nos chambres sont prêtes ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui, monsieur. Veuillez me suivre. » Déclara alors l'elfe.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à leurs chambres au troisième étage de l'aile. Sirius eut le droit à son ancienne chambre, lorsqu'il vivait chez les Potter. Quant à Harry, il fut installé dans la nurserie juste en face. L'elfe s'arrêta brusquement.

« Dois-je ordonner des chambres pour les invités de monsieur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, pas besoin, on ne va pas rester. Maintenant qu'on sait qu'ils sont en sécurité, on n'a pas besoin de rester. Répondit simplement Moody.

-Très bien monsieur. » Répondit l'elfe, content de ne rien avoir oublié.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, et Sirius et Harry s'installèrent tranquillement au château. Moody et les aurores finirent par partir, pour continuer la chasse aux mangemorts. De son côté, Sirius fit connaissance avec les employés vivant au château pour savoir qui protégeait son filleul. La soirée finit par arrivée, ils mangèrent dans le grand Hall et allèrent se coucher. Ce fut le lendemain que Sirius fut choqué, une fois de plus, par Rita Skeeter en prenant son petit-déjeuner dans le grand hall avec Harry.

 **LE GARCON-QUI-A-SURVECU, UN SANG-PUR CONTRE TOUTE ATTENTE.**

 **LE SOIT-DISANT SANG-PUR, SEIGNEUR VOLDEMORT, UNE FRAUDE ?**

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, c'est aujourd'hui que je vous révèle une information qui fera surement la plus grande joie de nos conservatistes et le plus grand malheur de nos nés-moldus. En effet, il fut révélé hier, pendant le testament de la famille Potter, que Lily Jane Potter née Evans, considérée comme un symbole pour les nés-moldus, n'a en fait jamais été une née-moldue._

 _En effet, je suis persuadé que tout comme moi, vous êtes, vous aussi, choqués par cette révélation des plus étonnantes. Et pourtant, Lily Jane Potter née Evans est en fait la descendante de deux Cracmols ayant vécu parmi les moldus, désormais morts, assassinés par des mangemorts. C'est ainsi que nous découvrîmes que le père de Dame Potter était en fait l'héritier de l'ancienne et noble maison Evans, disparue il y a trois cents-ans après n'avoir enfanté que des Cracmols. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là._

 _Il fut découvert que la mère de Dame Potter était en fait la descendante directe de Serwyn Serpentard et Helena Serdaigle, faisant d'elle l'héritière des maisons Serpentard et Serdaigle. Il fut alors révélé pendant son testament, que Dame Potter avait accepté les titres de ses maisons, faisant d'elle Dame Serpentard-Serdaigle-Potter-Evans. Bien-entendu, cela signifie que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était le cousin de Dame Potter. Mais que cela signifie-t-il pour notre héros national ?_

 _Eh bien, avant de continuer, vous devez savoir que Seigneur Potter était lui l'héritier de plus d'une maison. Lors de son testament, il fut révélé que James Charlus Potter était l'héritier des maisons Gryffondor et Peverell. Un choc pour le monde sorcier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de tuer les héritiers de trois des maisons fondatrices d'Poudlard et de notre monde._

 _Pour en revenir à notre héros favori, cela signifie qu'il est l'héritier des maisons Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Black, Peverell, Potter et Evans. Vous avez bien lu, la maison Black a aussi faite de notre héros national son héritier. La justification fut très simple, selon Dame Black, Walburga Black._

 _« Les parents de Seigneur Potter étant Charlus Potter et Dorea Black, et Dorea Black étant de la branche principale, cela nous a permis d'en faire notre héritier. De toute façon, mon fils est stérile, donc tout va pour le mieux, et l'avenir de ma maison est assuré. »_

 _Lorsque nous lui demandâmes pourquoi ne pas faire de Draco Lucius Malfoy l'héritier de la maison Black, sa réponse fut directe._

 _« Je refuse que le nom Black soit associé à une famille ayant servi un monstre qui a tenté de tuer l'héritier de nos plus grandes maisons. Un sale sang-mêlé ! » Répondit-elle, à notre plus grand choc._

 _Nous fûmes choqués par son exclamation concernant le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle s'expliqua par la suite._

 _« Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, cet usurpateur n'est pas un sang-pur ! Non, nous avons découvert, et ce fut validé par les gobelins, que son véritable nom est Tom Marvolo Riddle ! Un sang-mêlé, fils d'un moldu et d'une Cracmol ! » Nous révéla-t-elle._

 _En apprenant cela, nous avons décidé de mener notre propre enquête concernant ce Tom Marvolo Riddle. C'est ainsi que nous avons découvert qu'il fut scolarisé à Poudlard, entrant dans la maison Serpentard en 1938. Il a évolué dans cette maison grâce à son intellect et a gravi les échelons, jusqu'à devenir préfet et Head-boy. Nous savons tous que Seigneur Voldemort s'est déclaré héritier de Serpentard, or, nous avons remarqué qu'en 1943, tandis qu'il était préfet à Poudlard, la chambre des secrets ayant été construite par Salazar Serpentard fut ouverte, et son monstre lâché sur les étudiants, entrainant la mort d'une née-moldue du nom de Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, plus connu désormais sous le nom de Mimi Geignarde. Serait-ce alors son premier meurtre ? On se le demande, mais tout le prouve._

 _Après sa scolarisation, Tom Marvolo Riddle a complètement disparu de la circulation pendant dix ans, ce qui correspond à l'apparition de Seigneur Voldemort. C'est alors que nous avons compris que Seigneur Voldemort n'était qu'une anagramme de son véritable nom. En effet, si vous changez la disposition des lettres de Tom Marvolo Riddle, cela vous donne « I am Seigneur Voldemort ». Après dix ans d'absence, il fit sa réapparition à Poudlard en postulant pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et fut refusé par le directeur Albus Dumbledore. Comme par hasard, et après ce rejet, on dit qu'une malédiction fut lancée sur ce poste, empêchant un professeur de rester plus d'un an._

 _Cependant, mes chers lecteurs, je n'en suis pas resté là, et j'ai décidé d'approfondir mon enquête. J'ai fini par découvrir le nom des parents de Tom. Il est né du lien entre Tom Riddle, un riche moldu, et de Merope Gaunt, une sang-pure Cracmol descendante de la lignée de Serpentard. Cela prouve qu'en effet, Seigneur Voldemort (nous n'avons plus peur de prononcer son nom, sachant désormais qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur) n'est rien d'autre qu'un sang-mêlé qui a abusé de la crédulité des puriste pour accroître son pouvoir. Comment vont réagir les personnes qui ont servi cet individu ? On se le demande._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur Tom Marvolo Riddle, rendez-vous page 3_

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les fondateurs d'Poudlard, rendez-vous page 4_

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les familles sorcières ayant disparues, rendez-vous page 5_

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Black, rendez-vous page 6_

Sirius finit alors par exploser de rire en voyant son article concernant Voldemort. En seulement quelques lignes, ce reporter venait de détruire la réputation d'un des mages noirs les plus puissants.

Elle semblait ne pas s'être arrêtée là, il y avait bien d'autres articles, qu'il se fit un plaisir de lire.

 **REVELATION DU CONTENU DU TESTAMENT DE JAMES ET LILY POTTER.**

 **UN DUC PARMI NOUS, LES POTTER PARMI LES SORCIER ET LES MOLDUS, POSSIBLE FIN DU WIZENGAMOT ?**

 **DES FAMILLES MANGEMORTS SE RENDENT EN CLAMANT L'IMPERIUS !**

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Hier était un jour très spécial pour le monde sorcier. En effet, suite à la mort de Voldemort (nous estimons qu'il ne mérite plus le titre de Seigneur, étant un faux titre), et la mort de James et Lily Potter, leurs testaments ont été lus. Cependant, et au plus grand choc de votre investigatrice favorite, ces testaments furent lus devant des sorcier et des moldus. Vous m'avez bien compris, des moldus étaient présents à Gringotts, mais pourquoi ?_

 _C'est très simple. Comme vous le savez, Lily Jane Potter née Evans était la fille de deux Cracmols, qui ont eu aussi une autre fille, née Cracmol, nommée Petunia Evans. Cette dernière s'est alors mariée à Vernon Dursley, un moldu obèse et irrespectueux envers notre société, et il fut présent à la lecture du testament sous la demande exclusive de Lily Jane Potter. Nous pouvons vous confirmer que cet individu des plus vulgaires fut très irrespectueux de la mort des Potter et n'en voulait qu'après leur argent. Evidemment, Lily Potter a demandé lors de son testament à sa sœur de divorcer, lui proposant une aide financière en échange. La réponse de Petunia Dursley fut :_

 _« Allez Vernon, partons loin de ces monstres ! »_

 _Vous rendez vous compte ? Cette Cracmol a osé nous insulter de monstres. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle et son mari, ressemblant plus à un morse qu'à un être humain, furent escortés sans ménagement par les gobelins hors de Gringotts. Il semblerait qu'avec les années, la vision des moldus et des non-magiques nous concernant n'a pas changé, et ils nous voient toujours comme des monstres ou des anomalies._

 _Mais revenons-en à nos testaments. Comme vous le doutez, les bénéficiaires furent leurs amis, c'est ainsi que furent présents Sirius Black, accompagné de sa mère et du jeune Hadrian James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin, Alice et Frank Londubat et évidemment, les Dursley. Ils ont tous reçu quelque chose, majoritairement de l'argent, mais ce fut Sirius qui reçut officiellement la garde de notre héros national, étant alors son parrain._

 _Je souhaite tout de même rappeler à mes chers lecteurs que lorsqu'un individu est choisi pour parrainer un enfant, celui-ci se doit de jurer en serment de protection, l'empêchant de faire du mal ou de nuire aux intérêts de l'enfant. Les enfants sont très importants dans le monde magique, et leur maltraitance et surement le plus grand crime possible. C'est la raison pour laquelle la tentative d'assassinat de Voldemort envers Harry Potter est considérée comme une infamie._

 _Enfin, une autre nouvelle m'a particulièrement choqué hier. Comme vous le savez, il y a bien longtemps, les nobles maisons sorcières étaient aussi des maisons nobles parmi les moldus, avant de disparaître lors de la mise en place du Statut secret et de perdre leurs titres auprès des moldus. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas de la maison Potter, qui a réussi à obtenir de nouveau son titre parmi les moldus, devenant ainsi les Ducs du duché de York, comprenant une grande ville moldue qui appartient au duché. Vous m'avez bien compris, les Potter sont aussi connus chez les moldus, et m'assurant des articles du Daily Telegraph, un journal moldu, je peux vous assurer qu'ils furent eux aussi choqués par la mort des parents de notre héros. Même chez les moldus, ils le considèrent comme le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu._

 _Ainsi, Hadrian James Potter, futur Seigneur Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Black, Peverell, Potter et Evans, porte aussi le titre de Duc d'York. La question que l'on se pose ici, au Daily Prophet, et si le ministère et le Wizengamot reconnaîtront ce titre. Etant l'héritier des familles Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Peverell, Black et Potter, six des douze duchés existant du monde sorcier, il y a de fortes chances que son titre soit accepté. Cependant, il ne faut pas oublier que ces titres ne sont plus utilisés depuis plus de trois siècles, et leur réattribution augmenterait de façon significative le pouvoir politique de notre héros national._

 _En effet, il faut savoir que le Wizengamot est à l'origine composé de seulement sept sièges, soit un siège par duché. Il fut décidé il y a cinq cents ans, après la disparition des lignes Peverell, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, de diviser les sièges des ducs en plusieurs autres sièges pour les maisons nobles pouvant se permettre d'acheter leurs sièges. C'est ainsi que des familles telles que Malfoy ont pu obtenir des sièges au Wizengamot._

 _Cependant, si la moitié des héritiers des sièges ducaux venaient à se présenter au Wizengamot et à demander la restauration de leurs sièges, alors selon la constitution magique, ces sièges seraient alors restaurés ainsi que leurs terres et les familles nobles perdraient leurs sièges au Wizengamot et les propriétés acquises ayant appartenues aux duchés. Notre héros national possédant à lui seul la moitié des sièges, il pourrait alors demander la restauration des sièges ducaux, dissolvant ainsi le Wizengamot tel que nous le connaissons. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, voici les douze duchés du monde magique : Le duché de Gryffondor, le duché de Peverell, le duché de Serpentard, le duché de Poufsouffle, le duché de Serdaigle, le duché de Black, le duché de Londubat, le duché de Potter, le duché d'Ollivander, le duché de Nott, le duché de Lestrange et le duché de Flint._

 _Bien-entendu, notre héros national ne deviendra le seigneur que de cinq des duchés, Sirius Black, l'actuel Seigneur Black étant encore bien en vie, et ce pour de nombreuses années. Cependant, il y a de fortes chances que celui-ci suive son filleul, leur donnant alors la possibilité de prendre le contrôle du Wizengamot. Nous nous demandons ce qu'en penses les autres familles ducales. Nous avons, pour se faire, interroger Frank Londubat, Seigneur Londubat._

 _« Je pense que ce serait une excellente idée, cependant, il nous faudra évidemment attendre au minimum les onze ans du jeune Harry avant de pouvoir tout mettre en place. » Nous a-t-il répondu._

 _Lorsque nous avons interrogé l'actuel Seigneur Ollivander, Garrick Ollivander, celui-ci nous a confirmé que si notre héros national entamait la procédure, il le supporterait. Pour le moment, les familles Flint, Nott et Lestrange ne nous ont rien dis, étant recherchés en tant que mangemorts._

 _Enfin, nous avons demandé à certaines familles nobles siégeant au Wizengamot ce qu'ils pensaient de cette éventualité._

 _« Je pense que ce serait une grave erreur, le temps des duchés est révolu, on n'a pas besoin d'eux, bien que nous les respectons. » A déclaré Dolores Umbridge, Dame Umbridge de la noble maison Umbridge._

 _« Je suppose que tout dépendra de ce qu'ils feront de tout ce pouvoir. Mais si ça permet une amélioration du monde magique, je suis pour. » A déclaré Susan Bones, Dame Bones de la maison Bones._

 _Cependant, notre histoire ne s'arrête pas ici. En effet, dans la nuit du 01/11 au 02/11, des mangemorts reconnus se sont rendus au ministère pour se rendre, certains clamant l'IMPERIUS par Voldemort, d'autres, le chantage et la menace de leurs familles. Parmi les familles, certaines très connues telles que Malfoy, Nott, Flint et Rosier. Nous avons eu l'occasion d'interroger certains d'entre eux._

 _« J'ai été contrait par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, m'ayant placé sous l'IMPERIUS avec la bénédiction de mon père, après que j'eusse refusé de le servir. » Nous a dit Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, actuel Seigneur Malfoy après la mort de son père il y a une semaine, Abraxas Malfoy, lors d'un raid des mangemorts. Ce dernier fut tué par Alastor Moody dit Mad-Eye._

 _« Il m'a forcé à le servir en menaçant la vie de ma famille, particulièrement celle de mon mari, qui était alors enceint de notre enfant, Theodore. Il avait déjà tué mon père, j'ai préféré ne pas risquer le reste de ma famille. » Nous a alors annoncé Mulciber Nott, Seigneur Nott. Cette version fut confirmée par son compagnon, Arwin Nott né MacMillan, ayant eu recours à une potion pour concevoir ensemble leur enfant. Arwin MacMillan qui est actuellement à St-Mungo, suite à des complications concernant la naissance de leur enfant, Theodore Nott._

 _« J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour ma famille. Nous nous étions opposés à lui, et il a tué mes parents et ma femme, me laissant seulement avec mon fils, Marcus. J'ai fini par le servir, avant qu'il n'exécute mon fils, l'une de ses menaces favorites. » Nous a annoncé Marwyn Flint, actuel Seigneur Flint._

 _« On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, j'étais sous le sortilège de l'IMPERIUS. » Nous a simplement répondu Seigneur Rosier, le père d'Evan Rosier, qui fut tué par l'aurore Alastor Moody lors d'une confrontation entre le ministère et les mangemorts._

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, il semblerait que certaines familles préfèrent plaider l'IMPERIUS, tandis que d'autres avouent les raisons pour lesquelles elles ont commis leurs crimes. Nous souhaitons préciser que Seigneur Nott et Seigneur Flint sont prêts à se soumettre au test du veritaserum, tandis que Seigneur Malfoy et Seigneur Rosier s'y sont refusés, clamant leurs titres de Seigneur._

 _Nous en saurons plus cette après-midi, lors du jugement de ces individus par le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, Seigneur Bartemius Crouch, lors d'une audience publique._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la monarchie moldue et sa noblesse, rendez-vous page 3._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Nott, rendez-vous page 4._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Flint, rendez-vous page 5._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Malfoy, rendez-vous page 6._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Lestrange, rendez-vous page 7._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Rosier, rendez-vous page 8._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Londubat, rendez-vous page 9._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Ollivander, rendez-vous page 10._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la fondation du Ministère de la Magie, rendez-vous page 11._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur l'ancienne noblesse sorcière, rendez-vous page 12._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur Alastor Moody, rendez-vous page 13._

Sirius était au courant concernant cette histoire de duchés, mais il avait complètement oublié cette éventualité. En y repensant, il comprit alors qu'il serait plus facile de couronner Harry avec les duchés plutôt qu'avec les Seigneurs. Il lui faudrait alors contacter les familles Londubat et Ollivander. Cependant, le retour des duchés redonnerait du pouvoir à certaines familles douteuses, comme les Flint, Nott et Lestrange. Il décida de s'en occuper plus tard, car ce n'était pas une priorité.

Durant la journée, il s'occupa de son filleul et fit plus ample connaissance avec les employés du château. Il en profita aussi pour explorer l'intégralité du château, guidé par l'un des elfes de maison sous le déguisement d'un majordome pour éviter des problèmes avec les touristes.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit au caveau de la famille Potter, à l'arrière du château, pour assister à l'enterrement de James et Lily, où il pleura pendant un bon moment avec Harry dans ses bras. Pour l'occasion, Remus était présent, et personne d'autres. Ils avaient en effet décidé de garder le lieu du caveau secret, et surtout, souhaitaient éviter la présence de Skeeter ou tout autre journaliste. Même Dumbledore ne fut pas invité, car d'une certaine façon, Sirius lui en voulait, après tout, c'était son idée de rester à Godric's Hollow au lieu du château.

Après plusieurs heures de supplication, Remus accepta de rester avec Sirius au château pour s'occuper d'Harry. Remus finit par céder face aux yeux d'Harry et lorsque celui-ci dit « Lunard ».

Le soir-même, Remus fut installé dans les quartiers en face de Sirius, pour plus de facilité.

Le lendemain, ils furent témoins d'un autre article de Skeeter, qu'ils nommaient désormais ArtSkeeter.

 **TRAGEDIE AU MANOIR LONDUBAT, SEIGNEUR FRANK LONDUBAT ET DAME ALICE LONDUBAT TORTURES JUSQU'A LA FOLIE !**

 **LA FAMILLE LESTRANGE ARRETEE AU MANOIR LONDUBAT, JUGEMENT IMMEDIAT ACCORDE PAR BARTEMIUS CROUCH.**

 **BARTEMIUS CROUCH JUNIOR REVELE MANGEMORT PAR L'ANCIEN MANGEMORT, IGOR KARKAROV !**

 **LES JUGEMENTS RENDUS POUR LES FAMILLES MALFOY, NOTT, ROSIER ET FLINT !**

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _C'est aujourd'hui que s'abat de nouveau une tragédie sur le monde sorcier. En effet, pendant la nuit du 02/11/1981, la famille Londubat fut attaquée par un groupe de mangemorts, soit Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange et Bellatrix Sans-nom. Vous avez bien lu, Sans-Nom, attendu que selon le registre des familles, Bellatrix anciennement née Black et anciennement Lestrange fut chassée de la famille Black par l'actuel Seigneur Black et son mariage annulé, aussi par Seigneur Black._

 _Ils ont torturé jusqu'à la folie deux des membres de la famille Londubat, soit Seigneur Londubat et Dame Londubat, Frank et Alice Londubat à l'aide du sortilège impardonnable, le CRUCIATUS. Ils furent plus tard capturés par les aurores, arrivés malheureusement trop tard. La décision fut sans appel, et ils furent tout trois jugés coupables, gagnant alors un séjour à vie à Azkaban dans les cellules de haute-sécurité._

 _Cependant, ils n'étaient pas que trois, mais bien quatre. En effet, lors de l'interrogatoire de l'ancien mangemort Igor Karkarov, qui était prêt à révéler le nom des mangemorts travaillant pour Voldemort, celui-ci dévoila l'implication du fils du juge Bartemius Crouch, soit Bartemius Crouch Junior lors de la torture de la famille Londubat. Ce dernier, présent à l'écoute, tenta de s'enfuir avant d'être capturé par l'aurore Moody. Il finit par avouer son crime et fut condamné à vie à Azkaban avec ses confrères. Un coup dur pour le juge et sa famille._

 _Suite à l'internement de Frank et Alice Londubat, il fut alors décidé que leur fils, Neville Londubat, serait placé auprès de sa grand-mère, la douanière Londubat, Augusta Londubat. Cette dernière a hérité des obligations de son fils, celui-ci étant désormais indisposé, qu'elle transmettra à son petit-fils à ses dix-sept ans. Il lui sera cependant possible d'en faire la demande à ses onze ans._

 _Une autre affaire préoccupante fut l'interrogatoire d'Igor Karkarov qui nous révéla le nom de certains mangemorts. Malheureusement pour lui, la plupart étaient morts. Il révéla tout de même trois noms importants, soit ceux d'Augustus Rookwood, de Severus Snape et de Bartemius Crouch Junior, dit Barty. Augustus Rookwood sera placé sous enquête pour vérifier la véracité des propos de l'ancien mangemort. Quant à Severus Snape, ce dernier fut acquitté, ayant prouvé être un espion pour le compte d'Albus Dumbledore pour aider au démantèlement de cette organisation. Enfin, Bartemius Crouch Jr. fut révélé être un mangemort et fut expédié à Azkaban. Attendu la participation d'Igor Karkarov et le fait qu'il se soit rendu de lui-même au Ministère, il fut décidé qu'il sera envoyé à Azkaban pendant seulement six mois avant d'être libéré. Ce dernier a accepté sa sentence._

 _Nous nous sommes aussi intéressés aux jugements de Lucius Malfoy, Mulciber Nott, Marwyn Flint et Seigneur Rosier._

 _Seigneur Malfoy et Seigneur Rosier furent déclarés non-coupables après leur plaidoirie concernant l'Imperius. Il fut tout de même décidé qu'il devrait payer une amende significative à hauteur de 1 000 000 de galions chacun._

 _Seigneur Nott et Seigneur Flint furent interrogés sous veritaserum, et leurs témoignages furent validés. C'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé de les acquitter, avec une amende moindre de 100 000 galions chacun._

 _Bien que les familles Nott et Flint sont désormais considérées comme respectables, ce n'est pas le cas des familles Malfoy et Rosier, ayant refusées de se soumettre au test du veritaserum._

 _Nous, les employés du Daily Prophet, nous demandons si ces personnes ont été honnêtes concernant l'Imperius._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Crouch, rendez-vous page 2._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur Igor Karkarov, rendez-vous page 3._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur Severus Snape, rendez-vous page 4._

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de renifler bruyamment et avec dégoût à la vue du nom de Snape.

« Snivellus, sauvé par Dumbledore. Il aurait dû le laisser croupir à Azkaban, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ! Dit-il alors.

-Sirius, tu sais bien qu'il nous a aidés pendant la guerre. Et puis, il nous fallait bien un espion. Tenta de raisonner Remus.

-Mais Remus, tu sais bien qu'il nous a rejoints qu'à la fin. Je suis sûre que c'était le petit boyscout favori de Voldy ! » Répondit alors Sirius.

Remus préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet, sachant à quel point Sirius haïssait Severus Snape. Il prit alors le journal à Sirius pour lire le dernier ArtSkeeter.

 **LES RELIQUES DES FONDATEURS D'POUDLARD RETROUVEES !**

 _Par Rita Skeeter_

 _C'est un grand jour pour le monde sorcier. En effet, il semblerait que les reliques des fondateurs d'Poudlard ont été retrouvées. Nous pouvons aujourd'hui apercevoir la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle et le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle dans le grand hall d'Poudlard. Il ne manque désormais que l'amulette de Salazar Serpentard et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Heureusement, nous pûmes confirmer que l'amulette se trouve actuellement entre les mains de notre héros national, grâce à Walburga Black._

 _« Nous avons trouvé cette amulette au Manoir, et elle était enchantée de telle façon à ce que seul un membre de la famille Serpentard puisse l'ouvrir. Heureusement, mon fils l'a montré à son héritier, Hadrian, et ce dernier a pu l'ouvrir. Nous avons décidé de la garder, lui appartenant de droit. » Nous a-t-elle dit._

 _Evidemment, nous l'avons interrogé concernant les deux autres objets situés à Poudlard._

 _« Pour le moment, ces objets peuvent rester en exposition, mais les gens ne doivent pas oublier qu'ils appartiennent à mon héritier, Hadrian James Potter. Tout comme l'école. Alors ne vous avisez pas à tenter de les voler, ou la famille Black vous le fera payer ! » Menaça la matriarche de la famille Black._

 _Nous avons demandé au directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, ce qu'il pensait de tout cela._

 _« Eh bien, je comprends parfaitement ce qu'a voulu dire Dame Black. Ces reliques, bien qu'elles appartiennent à Poudlard, et d'une certaine façon, à tous les sorciers, appartiennent avant tout à l'héritier des maisons d'Poudlard, Hadrian James Potter, qui est aussi le propriétaire de l'école et de ses alentours. »_

 _Nous avons tout de même souhaité savoir pourquoi notre héros national pouvait réclamer la coupe de Poufsouffle, n'en étant pas le descendant._

 _« C'est très simple. Il n'y a actuellement aucun héritier valide pour la maison Poufsouffle, la coupe appartient alors à Poudlard, et de facto, à Harry. » Nous a simplement répondu le directeur._

 _Pourtant, une famille sorcière clame le contraire. C'est le cas de la famille Smith, qui se réclame descendante de la famille Poufsouffle._

 _« Nous sommes les héritiers de la maison Poufsouffle, et nous le savons. Nous réclamons cette coupe et ¼ de l'école ! » A fait Seigneur Hector Smith._

 _Etonnamment, ils furent démentis par nul autre que Walburga Black, avec des documents à l'appui._

 _« C'est nous qui avons découvert la coupe. Nous avons voulu savoir si nous devions la donner à la famille Smith, et les gobelins nous ont alors certifié, documents à l'appui, que les Smith étaient alors les descendants d'une branche illégitime de la famille Poufsouffle. Ils n'ont aucun droit sur les biens et titres de cette famille car ils ne sont pas reconnus ! » Nous a-t-elle révélé. Les documents étaient officiels, et les gobelins nous ont confirmé leur validité._

 _Comme par hasard, nous n'avons plus entendu parler de la famille Smith. Peut-être vont-ils ne plus faire parler d'eux, maintenant que l'on sait qu'ils ne sont que le produit d'une branche illégitime ? Nous verrons bien._

 _Il ne manque désormais qu'une seule relique, soit l'épée de Gryffondor. Où peut-elle bien être ? On se le demande._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les fondateurs, rendez-vous page 6._

« Quoi ? Demanda Sirius, qui avait écouté Remus lire l'article.

-Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore n'a rien dit concernant le diadème. Dit à haute voix Remus.

-Bah, je suppose qu'il a voulu tout exposer à Poudlard, je ne lui en veux pas. Et puis, à son âge, le diadème ne servira à rien pour Harry.

-Si les Smith ne sont pas les descendants d'Poufsouffle, je me demande qui le sont. » Finit par dire Remus, pensif.

* * *

 **Bien, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Dois-je arrêter cette fiction? Dois-je continuer à l'écrire? Je me demande, mais je sais que vos commentaires pourraient m'aider.**

 **Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai besoin de connaître l'appariement de Harry, et j'ai déjà choisi Charlie Weasley. Pourtant, je peux choisir plus de gens, j'ai besoin d'aide pour savoir. Voici quelques personnages que je peux associer à Harry:**

 **Pas de DRACO (il est un ponce blond toujours en train de chouiner dans les robes de papounet) Ni de SEVERUS (bouffeur de la mort vraiment vieux avec un gros nez) ni RONALD (Pensiez-vous vraiment que j'associerai mon pauvre Harry avec ce morse rouge?), JAMAIS!**

 **-Cedric Diggory (en tant qu'héritier de Poufsouffle, parce qu'il aime vraiment les Poufsouffle, il pourrait unir les quatre maisons xD)**

 **-Neville Longbottom (ami de longue date qui s'est révélé être une âme soeur, comme une nouvelle romance à l'eau de rose.) Mais avec qui vais-je mettre en couple Luna après? Sniff)**

 **-Theodore Nott (Un sorcier de lumière avec Charlie, un sorcier sombre avec Theo? Hm, ça pourrait être amusant, et Theo étant le fils de deux mâles dans cette histoire, ça pourrait être logique)**

 **-Weasley jumeaux (Pourquoi pas, après tout, deux pour le prix d'un, mais il pourrait être compliqué d'écrire cette romance ... nous verrons)**

 **-Marcus Flint (mais cette fois, il ira d'abord chez le dentiste, sérieusement, ses dents me font peur dans le film, pire qu'un film d'Horreur.)**

 **-Blaize Zabini (Hm ... Italiano, sexy, eh bien, il semble être une bonne prise)**

 **-John Sheppard (beaucoup plus tard, mais toujours possible, j'ai effectivement lu une superbe histoire sur une fiction John / Harry que j'ai aimé, et certaines scènes étaient vraiment intenses)**

 **-Daniel Jackson (Eh bien, pourquoi pas, je veux dire, il ressemble techniquement à Harry, alors pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant, mais qu'en est-il de la femme de Daniel?)**

 **-Proposez un s'il vous plaît xD C'est juste une liste, vous pouvez présenter un autre personnage, je ne vais pas vous tuer xD Oui, vous pouvez proposer un personnage de Star Wars (par contre, j'ai pas encore choisi la période, alors méfiance)**


	2. Partie II

**Et me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre xD Je sais, certains diront: Déjà?! Moi je dis, Eh ouais! Mais ça veut pas dire que je vais mettre à jour à chaque fois aussi vite, j'ai juste eu de l'inspiration. Prochain chapitre: la vie de 7 ans à 11 ans, la lettre, les achats, découverte des coffres de Merlin et Arthur, un peu de Stargate...Miam miam.**

* * *

03/11/1981-30/07/1987

Hadrian James Potter avait appris à vivre à l'intérieur de son domaine, à York, soit le château Potter. Le château était déjà une attraction touristique plaisante et très en vogue, pour sa riche histoire, son incroyable musée contenant des artéfacts digne du Louvre, et la possible location d'une aile du château pour des évènements, tels des mariages, des réceptions etc.

Cependant, lorsque Sirius et Harry vinrent vivre au Château, l'endroit connu alors une augmentation fantastique en terme de popularité, tout ça grâce au jeune Duc. En effet, Harry était devenu célèbre à travers le monde moldu pour avoir survécu à l'attentat à la bombe de Peter Pettigrew, gagnant ainsi le sobriquet de Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. Tout le monde voulait voir l'enfant qui avait survécu, n'y gagnant qu'une simple cicatrice sous la forme d'un éclair sur son front. Sans compter le fait qu'on lui remit l'Ordre du Chardon, augmentant une fois de plus sa popularité.

Pourtant, ça ne s'arrêta pas là, bien au contraire. Harry fit preuve d'une grande intelligence, gagnant ainsi le titre de génie, au plus grand désarroi de Sirius, persuadé que c'était de la faute de Remus et de ses livres. Tout avait commencé lors des trois ans d'Harry. Ce dernier parlait déjà correctement l'anglais, à tel point qu'il ne mâchait pas ses mots et articulait aussi bien qu'un adulte.

En fait, on n'eut même pas besoin de lui apprendre à lire ou écrire, attendu qu'il apprit à faire tout ça de son propre chef. Harry était tout simplement un petit garçon brillant. C'est ainsi que Remus choisit personnellement de lui enseigner les matières basiques telles que l'arithmétique, l'anglais, l'histoire etc., avant de l'envoyer dans une école primaire. A seulement quatre ans, Harry avait déjà dépassé toutes ses attentes. Il se rappelait encore une des conversations qu'il avait eues avec son filleul.

 _*flashback*_

 _Remus était tranquillement en train de siroter son café avec Sirius, lisant le journal, lorsque le jeune Harry, du haut de ses quatre ans l'approcha._

 _« Oncle Lunard, j'ai une question. Demanda Harry._

 _-Qu'y-a-t-il, Harry ? Répondit Remus, tandis que Sirius tendit l'oreille._

 _-Lorsque j'irai à l'école, dois-je cacher ou montrer ce dont quoi je suis capable ? Demanda-t-il._

 _-Comment ça ? Demanda Remus intrigué._

 _-J'ai cru comprendre qu'être aussi intelligent à mon âge n'était pas normal, et je souhaitais savoir si je dois cacher mes capacités intellectuelles, ou bien, ne pas hésiter à m'en servir. Finit par avouer Harry en baissant les yeux._

 _-Bah, pourquoi te cacher, mon chiot ? Montres leur ce dont tu es capable, et s'ils ne sont pas contents, j'm'en occuperai ! Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Sirius avec un sourire béat._

 _-Vraiment ? Demanda Harry en regardant les deux adultes de ses grands yeux verts._

 _-De quoi as-tu peur Harry ? Demanda alors Remus, ayant compris le sous-entendu._

 _-Je sais que je suis déjà un Duc, et que je suis très riche. En plus, je suis un sorcier tout aussi riche et puissant. J'ai peur d'effrayer mes camarades avec toute ma fortune, et cette espèce de gloire qui m'entoure. Et puis, je serai le seul noble dans l'école, je ne pense pas que les gens m'approcheront. Alors si en plus je leur montre que je suis un génie…» Dit alors Harry, exprimant toute son inquiétude._

 _Remus et Sirius furent silencieux, comme tous les employés qui étaient autour. Même les elfes de maison n'osèrent faire du bruit. Ce fut Sirius qui eut une idée._

 _« Tu sais Harry, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à l'école si tu le souhaites. Je peux engager des tuteurs pour t'enseigner tout ce qu'il faut ici. Déclara alors le Seigneur Black avec un sourire rassurant._

 _-Vraiment ? Fit Harry le ton plein d'espoir._

 _-Il a raison Harry. On peut très bien continuer ton éducation ici, ce ne sera pas un problème. Tous nos employés sont des nés-moldus ou bien des Cracmols, donc ils pourront t'enseigner ce qu'il faut sur la magie, mais il faudra d'abord demander l'avis à Dumbledore. Pour les cours moldus, je pense qu'on pourra facilement trouver quelqu'un, peut être un Cracmol pour éviter les problèmes. Je peux me renseigner auprès du Ministère de la Magie. Répondit Remus en souriant._

 _-Mieux vaut que ce soit moi, Remy. On sait jamais avec le Ministère, et vu ton petit problème à fourrure, je ne suis pas sûr s'ils t'accueilleront comme il faut. Répondit Sirius, en regardant Remus avec tristesse._

 _-Dans ce cas, je contacterai Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il aura une idée pour les enseignements magique. Après tout, il doit avoir l'habitude de ce genre de cas. Répondit Remus._

 _-Parfait, tant qu'il ne propose pas Snivellus. Ce bâtard n'est pas le bienvenu ici. Répondit Sirius._

 _-Langage ! » Fit Remus._

 _Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tandis que les employés roulèrent des yeux et Harry sourit de toutes ses dents._

 _*fin flashback*_

C'est ainsi qu'il fut tout compte fait décidé d'enseigner Harry au château. La décision fut largement approuvée par Dumbledore. En effet, une fois contacté, ce dernier proposa d'enseigner personnellement la magie à Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait beaucoup de puissance. Il avait alors décidé de lui enseigner les matières de base telles que la transmogriffication, les charmes, les enchantements, et surtout, la maîtrise de son talent inné en occlumancie.

En effet, le jour ou Dumbledore arriva à York, il décida de tester les défenses mentales d'Harry. Selon la logique, plus une personne est intelligente, et plus son esprit est ordonné. Attendu le qualificatif de génie attribué à Harry, il décida de vérifié cela. Quel fut son étonnement lorsqu'il introduit l'esprit du jeune Harry.

 _*flashback*_

 _Dumbledore venait enfin d'arriver au Château Potter à York par le réseau de cheminé qui lui avait été ouvert par Sirius. Ce dernier arriva dans le grand Hall de l'aile privé pour y trouver Remus et Sirius en train de discuter avec des employés._

 _« Professeur Dumbledore ! Dirent les deux maraudeurs._

 _-Sirius, Remus, quel plaisir de vous voir. Répondit le vieil homme._

 _-Vous êtes là pour Harry ? Demanda alors Sirius._

 _-En effet, mon garçon. Lorsque Remus m'a contacté pour trouver un professeur pour Harry, j'ai décidé que j'allais personnellement m'en occuper. Après tout, qui de mieux pour lui enseigner la magie que moi ? » Révéla alors le professeur._

 _Immédiatement, les deux maraudeurs ouvrirent leurs bouches en grand, mais aucun son n'en sortit, ce qui fit ricaner le vieux professeur. Ce dernier en profita pour manger l'un de ses délicieux bonbons au citron qu'il avait toujours sur lui. ''Je devrais profiter de ma visite à York pour trouver de nouvelles friandises'' pensa-t-il._

 _« Mais où est donc le jeune Harry ? Demanda-t-il en savourant sa friandise._

 _-Ha, oui. Euh, Harry est actuellement en train de finir un de ses cours avec une professeure Cracmol qu'on a pu trouver. Répondit Sirius._

 _-Oh ? Peut-être que je connais cette personne, qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il._

 _-Son nom est Mireille Delarue, une française qui s'est proposée pour enseigner les matières moldues à Harry. Elle est habituée à enseigner aux élèves surdoués en France, et a donc décidée d'enseigner à Harry tout ce qu'il doit savoir. Répondit Remus._

 _-Hm… Et où en est Harry dans son programme ? Demanda le professeur._

 _-Harry est un vrai génie ! Il est déjà au niveau collège en mathématiques, histoire et sciences professeur, et encore, il n'a tout simplement pas été testé pour des niveaux supérieurs et les autres matières. Je suis sûr qu'il peut mieux faire. Et je ne vous parle pas du reste. Il a même réussi à apprendre le français en seulement quelques minutes, du jamais vu ! Déclara Sirius en bombant le torse, fier de son filleul._

 _-Je vois…J'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir. » Déclara alors le professeur._

 _Ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans l'un des salons, attendant patiemment la fin du cours d'Harry en dégustant du thé servi par les elfes de maison. Au bout d'une heure, ce dernier arriva avec son professeur, tout souriant._

 _« Regardes, oncle Patmol ! » Fit Harry en donnant à Sirius son contrôle de mathématiques tout sourire._

 _Ce dernier le prit et leva les deux sourcils en voyant la note._

 _« 22/20 ? Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Sirius._

 _-C'est très simple, monsieur Black. Votre filleul a réussi à résoudre l'entièreté des calculs, mais en plus, il a décrit avec précision chaque théorème ainsi que les règles utilisées pour chaque calcul. Pour finir, il m'a même montré des alternatives pour calculer plus rapidement. Et tout ça sans utiliser la calculatrice. En fait, je suis à peu près sûre que certaines formes de calculs qu'il a utilisé n'existent pas encore. » Répondit la professeure, fière de son élève._

 _Ils furent tous bouche bée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarqua Dumbledore, il décida de se présenter._

 _« Oh, mes manières. Enchanté monsieur, je suis Hadrian James Potter, Duc d'York. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. » Fit Harry de sa petite voix en s'inclinant face à Dumbledore._

 _Les adultes ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner, tandis que les femmes alentours servant de gardes ne purent s'empêcher de le trouver adorable._

 _De son côté, Albus fit un grand sourire et ses yeux étincelèrent._

 _« Enchanté, Harry. Attendu que tu t'es présenté avec ton nom complet, je me dois de te rendre la pareille. Je suis Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, Grand Sorcier, Directeur de l'école d'Poudlard, Chief Warlock et Supreme Mugwump. Répondit Dumbledore._

 _-Vraiment ? Vous êtes le grand Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry, les yeux pleins d'admiration._

 _-C'est exact. » Répondit Dumbledore._

 _Il observa attentivement le garçon face à lui. Le garçon n'avait pas trop changé en trois ans. Il se tenait droit, avec de grands yeux verts lumineux et expressif, et des cheveux noir de jais qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou. Le plus intéressant était tout de même cette lueur d'intelligence et de pouvoir dans ses yeux. Il avait hâte de voir ses capacités magiques. Il frôla l'esprit d'Harry, mais ne put y accéder._

 _« Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici, Harry ? Demanda-t-il._

 _-Pas du tout, monsieur. Répondit le garçon._

 _-Hm…Je suis ici pour t'enseigner la magie mon garçon. Fit alors le vieil homme._

 _-Pour de vrai ? VOUS allez m'enseigner la magie ? Demanda Harry, la voix presque aigüe._

 _-Pour de vrai, en effet. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je souhaite accéder à ton esprit pour vérifier ta résistance mentale, puis-je ? » Demanda le professeur._

 _Les sorciers alentours furent alors intrigués, car tous savaient la réputation de Dumbledore en tant que maître légilimens. Sa demande signifiait alors qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à accéder à l'esprit d'Harry._

 _Harry observa curieusement Dumbledore avant d'hocher lentement la tête, assez incertain. Dumbledore ne perdit pas de temps et l'observa droit dans les yeux avant de murmurer le sortilège, **Légilimens** !_

 _C'est alors que Dumbledore fut complètement choqué par le résultat. Il réussit à pénétrer dans l'esprit d'Harry, mais au lieu d'être confronté à des souvenirs, il fut transporté devant un grand portail blanc face au château Potter. Le vieux professeur ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement._

 _Il tenta vainement d'ouvrir le portail, mais il ne réussit pas à ne serait-ce que l'égratigner. Tout à coup, le portail s'ouvrit, et Harry apparut devant lui._

 _« Ton esprit est fantastique, mon garçon. » Le félicita le vieil homme._

 _Harry ne put que rougir au compliment du professeur centenaire. Il lui fit signe de le suivre vers les portes du château qu'il ouvrit par un geste de la main. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent immédiatement accueillis par une véritable armée de sorciers._

 _« Ce sont mes gardiens. Ils protègent mon esprit et mes souvenirs. » Lui fit simplement Harry._

 _Dumbledore ne put qu'hocher de la tête, suivant le jeune garçon à travers le domaine. Il devait admettre que le château ressemblait trait pour trait à l'original, jusqu'aux moindres crevasses et détails. Même lui n'était pas capable d'une telle prouesse. Et pourtant, voilà qu'un garçon de seulement quatre ans avait réussi là où les plus grands sorciers avaient échoués._

 _« Seul Merlin a réussi à faire ça. » Murmura Dumbledore, incrédule._

 _Très vite, Dumbledore fut conduit par Harry dans une immense bibliothèque au centre de laquelle se trouvait une immense pensine. La pensine devait faire au moins dix mètres par dix mètres. Dumbledore préféra s'attarder sur la bibliothèque en elle-même et les livres jonchant les étagères. Il remarqua très vite que tout était rangé de façon chronologique et par fonction. Chaque étagère avait son propre titre. Il pouvait voir des étagères avec des titres tels que Mathématiques, Histoire, Sciences naturelles, Sciences techniques… Et d'autres étagères, cette fois-ci sous verre, avec des titres plus intéressants tels que Souvenirs Joyeux, Souvenirs tristes, Souvenirs interdits._

 _La dernière catégorie intrigua Dumbledore, et il ne remarqua qu'un seul livre daté du 31/10/1981. Il s'y dirigea, sous l'œil avisé d'Harry. Lorsqu'il le prit, une fiole apparut au-dessus, content une mémoire, qu'il versa dans la pensine géante. Immédiatement, une image géante se forma au-dessus de la pensine, et c'est ainsi qu'il vit les dernières heures de Lily Potter et de son mari. Il fut horrifié par l'action de Voldemort, et comprit très vite pourquoi ce souvenir était rangé dans cette étagère._

 _Harry attrapa brusquement le livre avant de se diriger à l'arrière de la salle, vers un coffre-fort qu'il ouvrit. Le coffre-fort était vide, et Harry plaça le livre à l'intérieur._

 _« Ce sont des cauchemars, et je n'aime pas les cauchemars. » Répondit simplement l'enfant._

 _Albus acquiesça de la tête avant de continuer son exploration. Il finit par quitter l'esprit d'Harry._

 _Ils revinrent tous deux dans le monde réel. Dumbledore avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des autres sorciers._

 _« Un problème, professeur ? Demanda Remus, inquiet._

 _-Non, pas du tout. Se reprit le vieil homme._

 _-Je suis simplement abasourdi par les défenses mentales d'Harry, et surtout, par son occlumancie. Je dois vous avouer n'avoir encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi puissant dans ce domaine. Même moi je ne suis pas aussi doué, ni même mon mentor, Nicholas Flamel. » Rajouta le vieil homme._

 _Les sorciers ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils étaient complètement stupéfaits d'apprendre qu'Harry avait déjà maîtrisé l'occlumancie. Dumbledore décida alors de reprendre la parole après les avoir laissé digérer tout ça._

 _« Il est évident qu'Harry a les capacités pour retenir tout ce que je peux lui apprendre. Son esprit est si bien ordonné que sa mémoire doit être parfaite, ce qui lui permettra de tout retenir. Dit Dumbledore._

 _-Vous allez donc vraiment lui enseigner la magie ? Demanda Sirius._

 _-Oui, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Je pense même que je vais tenter de lui enseigner plus que ce que j'avais prévu. Si ses résultats en mathématiques et sciences sont si bon que cela, je pense pouvoir lui apprendre l'arithmancie, les runes, voire l'alchimie. Tout dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle il apprend je suppose. Révéla alors le vieux professeur._

 _-Il va falloir créer un emploi du temps je suppose… Commença Remus._

 _-Pas besoin mon garçon, en tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Je vais d'abord lui donner des livres à lire, je pense qu'il en est capable. Une fois lus, je vais l'interroger, dans surement deux mois, et nous verrons ce qu'il a retenu. En fonction de ce qu'il aura retenu, alors je pourrai savoir quoi lui enseigner, et nous pourrons mettre en place un emploi du temps. » L'interrompit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire._

 _Les deux maraudeurs ne purent qu'hocher de la tête. De leur côté, les employés et la Cracmol restaient encore concentrés sur le fait que le grand Albus Dumbledore allait enseigner personnellement à un jeune enfant. Albus finit alors par ouvrir sa pochette pour en sortir plusieurs livres. Chaque livre était basé sur une matière bien précise, et chaque livre était assez avancé, étant un compendium de la matière. Il décida de donner des livres sur les thèmes de la transmogriffication, de l'art des potions, des charmes, de l'arithmancie, de l'astrologie et des défenses contre les forces du mal. Il hésita cependant concernant d'autres matières, qui n'étaient pas au programme d'Poudlard._

 _Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, Albus Dumbledore s'y connaissait très bien en sortilèges sombres et arts interdits. Il en était même un maître, mais il préférait les sortilèges dits lumineux, la magie blanche, au lieu de la magie noire. Il finit tout de même par donner deux livres qui firent haleter les observateurs, soit un compendium sur la magie noire et un autre sur la magie blanche._

 _« De la magie noire, professeur ? Demanda Remus, inquiet._

 _-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Fit Sirius, habitué à la magie noire._

 _-Mon cher Remus, pour se défendre contre les forces du mal, il est important de les connaitre. Et puis, attendu l'ascendance de notre jeune Harry, il est évident qu'il sera doué dans cet art. Enfin, la magie noire n'est pas en soi mauvaise, seul les utilisateurs le sont, s'en servant pour faire le mal. Pourtant, elle peut être très utile, et peut servir à nous protéger, car la magie blanche a ses limites. » Répondit Dumbledore._

 _Les occupants de la pièce ne purent qu'hocher de la tête. Dumbledore finit alors par s'en aller._

 _*fin flashback*_

Lorsque Dumbledore revint au château pour tester Harry sur chaque compendium, il ne fut pas très étonné de voir que le garçon avait tout retenu, et compris chaque mot. C'est ainsi que commença son entrainement, et que son emploi du temps devint très chargé. Heureusement, et attendu son génie naturel, il put apprendre très vite, lui permettant alors au fur et à mesure de garder le même emploi du temps tout en diversifiant les matières. C'est ainsi que son emploi du temps fut divisé en trois parties :

-Les études moldues : Sciences économique, Sciences sociales, Mathématiques, Sciences naturelles (Biologie et Physique/Chimie), Histoire et Géographie, Art (Histoire de l'Art et développement des compétences artistiques), Littérature anglaise/française/allemande/espagnole/italienne/chinoise et japonaise, Musique (Piano et Violon).

Il avait réussi à maîtriser des langues supplémentaires telles que l'allemand, l'espagnol, l'italien, le chinois et le japonais. Harry possédait après tout, la compétence naturelle des Alterans à apprendre un langage complet en seulement quelques minutes.

-Les études magiques : Transmogriffication, Charmes, Runes et Enchantements, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Magie Blanche, Magie Noire, Potions, herboristerie (le cours étant lié aussi à la botanique moldue), Alchimie (Branche croisée entre Potions et Enchantements), Arithmancie, Wards (branche croisée entre Charmes, Runes et Enchantements) et duels (en partenariat avec Sirius pour l'épée). Tout en magie manuelle.

Dumbledore avait tout simplement décidé de ne pas lui enseigner des cours théoriques simples tels que les animaux magiques ou l'histoire du monde magique. De simples livres suffisaient amplement.

-Les études dites de convenance par Walburga Black : Us et coutumes du Monde Magique, Histoire des familles sorcières, Comportement et éthique d'un Sang-Pur, et Comportement et éthique d'un membre de la famille royale.

Walburga avait tenu à dispenser les cours concernant le comportement qu'Harry devait adopter, et pour cela, ce dernier était obligé de venir la voir à Grimmauld. Elle avait particulièrement insistée à séparer les comportements entre Sang-pur et membre de la royauté, pour qu'il puisse prouver à tous sa supériorité. C'est ainsi qu'elle le façonna lentement en un membre de la société sorcière sympathique, adorable, et intelligent mais surtout rusé et impitoyable avec ses ennemis. Selon elle, ce garçon était devenu un membre exemplaire de ce que devait être un Sang-pur. Ainsi, Harry pouvait être gai luron avec ceux qu'il appréciait, mais dès que quelqu'un lui manquait de respect ou le menaçait, il pouvait le détruire socialement, mentalement, et si nécessaire, physiquement, grâce à sa magie.

Cependant, ils notèrent tous qu'Harry avait une faiblesse dans sa carapace. Cette faiblesse était son physique. En effet, plus il grandissait, et plus les gens remarquèrent son allure éthérée et sensuelle, et son manque de force physique. Heureusement, il était tout de même quelqu'un de très endurant.

Ainsi, Harry ne pouvait pas se battre physiquement sans que sa peau soit marquée, chose qu'il compensa par son endurance, l'esquive, et sa magie.

Tout cela dura donc jusqu'à ses sept ans.

\BREAK/

31/07/1987

Le jour du septième anniversaire d'Hadrian James Potter était un jour très spécial. C'était en effet le moment pour Harry de se rendre pour la première fois à Chemin de Traverse et Gringotts, et de se rendre dans le monde sorcier en général. Sans compter qu'il devait aussi se rendre à Poudlard pour une réunion extraordinaire.

En effet, Harry n'était encore jamais allé à Chemin de Traverse ou dans tout autre endroit magique à part Grimmauld. Pendant six années, il s'était contenté de vivre à York et occasionnellement à Grimmauld.

Ce jour était aussi l'occasion de fêter un autre évènement, du point de vue des moldus. En effet, Harry avait tout simplement passé les examens de Lycée, lui permettant ainsi d'être le plus jeune enfant à obtenir son diplôme dans tout le pays.

Ainsi, il fut décidé qu'il pourrait aller à l'université durant l'année suivante pour voir ce qu'il pouvait apprendre. Les universités s'étaient presque battues pour pouvoir obtenir le génie, et Sirius finit alors par choisir l'université de Cambridge. Heureusement qu'ils étaient des sorciers, car l'université étant assez éloignée du château, s'y rendre n'était pas facile depuis York. C'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé qu'Harry serait accompagné par deux gardes à l'université, s'y rendant par transplanage. Heureusement, une zone enchantée pour ne pas être vue par les moldus avait spécialement était préparée pour ça.

Ce fut tôt dans la matinée qu'Harry se prépara, s'habillant d'une de ses plus belles tenues de sorcier pour l'occasion. Il était vêtu d'une splendide robe rouge bordeaux faite de soie d'Acromantula avec des filigranes d'or. Pour l'occasion, les blasons des maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard, Peverell, Black, Potter et Evans étaient brodés sur sa robe, et plus particulièrement le manteau traditionnel fait en fourrure de Nundu autour de ses épaules. Enfin, il avait autour du cou l'amulette de Serpentard que son père adoptif lui avait donné la nuit précédente, après minuit, lorsque son block magique fut délié. Il se dirigea alors vers le salon principal de l'aile privé où l'attendaient ses oncles, qu'il considérait en fait comme ses propres parents, Sirius et Remus. A peine fut-il entré dans le salon qu'il sursauta.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » Hurlèrent les deux maraudeurs.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant la réaction d'Harry, ce qui amusa aussi le jeune homme, qui arbora tout à coup un sourire sadique. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius se retrouva dans un corset féminin très aguicheur, tandis que Remus était en tenue de petit chaperon rouge. Les employés du château présent se retinrent de rire de justesse. Certains durent même quitter leurs postes pour ne pas exploser de rire devant tout le monde.

« Haaaaaa ! Hurla Sirius en voyant son corset.

-Je me sens presque insulté Harry. Le petit chaperon rouge, vraiment ? Demanda Remus en haussant un sourcil.

-N'est-ce pas là ton Némésis, oncle Remus ? En tout cas, selon les moldus, c'est le cas. Commenta Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Très drôle, chiot. Répondit Remus en annulant le changement de vêtements avec un **Finite Incantatem**.

-Mais où as-tu trouvé de telles idées de vêtements ? Demanda Sirius, redevenu normal.

-C'était dans l'un des magazines d'oncle Remus, quoi que la femme avait aussi un fouet et une balle en caoutchouc. Répondit Harry de façon innocente, Remus blanchissant instantanément.

-Quoi ? » Hurla Sirius en foudroyant Remus du regard.

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs minutes, Sirius agressa verbalement le pauvre loup-garou qui tenta vainement de se défendre. Ils furent interrompus par le rire cristallin d'Harry, comprenant alors être les victimes d'une autre de ses blagues. Harry avait vraiment mérité le titre de mini-Cornedrue.

Ce fut aux alentours de 8h00 qu'ils quittèrent le château en empruntant le réseau de cheminée, pour aller directement au Chaudron Baveur. Pour l'occasion, ils étaient accompagnés d'une dizaine de leurs gardes, attendu qu'Harry allait faire son apparition en public pour la première fois en six ans.

A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'on put entendre l'un des clients dire haut et fort :

« Mais c'est Harry Potter ! »

Ce fut alors la débandade, et les gens se ruèrent presque sur Harry pour lui serrer la main, le toucher ou lui adresser la parole. Heureusement que les gardes étaient présents pour les éloigner.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers l'arrière de l'auberge pour arriver devant un mur. Sirius ne perdit pas de temps et tapa avec sa baguette les briques nécessaires pour ouvrir le portail magique, dévoilant ainsi Chemin de Traverse dans toute sa splendeur.

Chemin de Traverse était un endroit intéressant pour Harry. La rue était vieillotte, entourée d'enseignes magiques et d'habitations dignes d'un mélange entre l'époque médiévale et l'époque Victorienne. Harry fut perturbé de ne rien voir de technologique, tellement habitué au château et à ses dernières merveilles technologiques.

Il se focalisa alors sur le bâtiment tout au fond de l'allée, semblant être à une sorte de croisement. Le bâtiment était très grand, fait de marbre blanc, et surement le bâtiment ayant l'allure la plus moderne. On aurait pu croire voir une vieille banque américaine. Harry ayant lu un livre d'architecture comprit alors que c'était tout simplement un mélange entre un bâtiment de type Victorien et un temple Romain, rappelant étrangement le style Second Empire de l'architecture française. Le mélange était assez agréable à l'œil, si ce n'était le côté tordu du bâtiment, donnant l'impression qu'à tout moment, l'établissement allait s'effondrer.

« Bienvenu à Chemin de Traverse, Harry. Fit Sirius en faisant un grand geste de la main.

-C'est…Tenta de dire Harry.

-Beau ? Splendide ? Fantastique ? Rajouta Sirius.

-Désuet. » Finit lamentablement Harry.

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe, avant d'être interrompu par le ricanement de Remus face au visage décomposé de Sirius.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, mon chiot. Après tout, tu adores le monde moderne et la technologie. Fit alors Remus.

-Je me demande pourquoi ils ne l'utilisent pas. Répondit Harry, alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la banque.

-Le problème, c'est que la technologie ne se marrie pas bien avec la magie. Répondit Remus.

-Mais on y arrive bien, nous. Des runes devraient suffire, non ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est une excellente question. Mais n'oublies pas que le monde magique est assez rigide, fixé sur ses voies. Qui sait, tu pourras changer tout ça quand le temps sera venu. » Répondit alors Sirius, faisant allusion au trône.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la banque, gardée par deux gobelins armés jusqu'aux dents. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les gobelins inclinèrent rapidement la tête. A leur plus grand choc, Harry fit de même. Ce dernier ne remarqua pas les yeux écarquillés des autres sorciers, ni des autres gobelins qui avaient tout vu.

Harry leva alors les yeux et vit l'inscription sur les portes.

 _« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Harry ricana en comprenant que les gobelins n'étaient pas des créatures à sous-estimer. _Et puis, ne serait-il pas folie que de s'attaquer à ceux qui sont responsables de notre économie ?_ pensa-t-il.

Harry vit alors une multitude de gobelins à des comptoirs, assis sur des hauts tabourets, s'attelant à compter et peser des richesses variées, que ce soit de l'or, de l'argent ou des gemmes. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le comptoir final, au bout du Hall, derrière lequel se tenait un gobelin bien habillé, comparé aux autres. Il était évident que son grade dans la hiérarchie était différent des autres gobelins. Sirius les mena directement devant ce gobelin.

« Je viens pour faire un test d'héritage à mon filleul, Hadrian James Potter ! Nous souhaitons aussi obtenir une entrevue avec Ragnok, pour vous savez quoi. » Annonça Sirius.

Le gobelin, et par la même occasion, tous les autres, levèrent subitement leurs têtes ou interrompirent ce qu'ils faisaient pour regarder l'enfant. Cela attira évidemment l'attention de tous les sorciers, dont une famille bien particulière, avec des cheveux flamboyants.

« Très bien. Riknar va vous accompagner directement jusqu'au bureau de Seigneur Ragnok, vous pourrez y faire directement votre test. » Répondit le gobelin, faisant signe au gobelin derrière-lui de les emmener directement voir le directeur de la Banque.

Juste avant de partir, Harry remercia le gobelin et s'inclina avec le bras contre le torse, en signe de respect. Il avait lu cela dans un livre traitant sur les gobelins et leurs coutumes. Le gobelin répondit par un sourire carnassier et un hochement de tête.

C'est ainsi que le groupe fut conduit jusqu'au bureau de Ragnok. Le bureau se trouvait derrière deux grandes portes ornées, et les gardes durent attendre dehors. Seulement Harry, Sirius et Remus purent entrer. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, ce fut pour voir un Gobelin richement vêtu derrière un grand bureau fait en bois de cerisier massif.

« Seigneur Black, Monsieur Lupin, votre grâce, bonjour. Fit Ragnok.

-Seigneur Ragnok, je suis content de vous voir. Comment se portent vos affaires ? Demanda Sirius tout souriant en s'asseyant.

-Mes affaires, et par la même occasion, les vôtres, se portent très bien. Répondit le gobelin avec son sourire carnassier.

-Je vous présente mon filleul, Hadrian James Potter. Je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le maraudeur.

-En effet. Mais trêve de plaisanteries, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Ragnok d'un air sérieux.

-Eh bien, nous sommes venus pour faire un test d'héritage, pour être sûr de ne rien avoir raté, et surtout, pour qu'Harry puisse enfin obtenir ses bagues d'héritier. Répondit Sirius.

-Très bien. Nous allons donc commencer par le test d'héritage. » Répondit Ragnok.

Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en tirer un parchemin doré avec une dague cérémonielle. Lentement, il plaça le parchemin devant Harry et lui tendit la dague.

« Il vous suffit de verser trois gouttes de sang sur le parchemin, votre grâce. Dit alors Ragnok.

-D'accord. » Répondit simplement Harry avant de se piquer le doigt avec la dague pour verser les gouttes de sang sur le parchemin.

C'est alors que le parchemin s'illumina et que lignes se formèrent sur le papier pour enfin prendre la forme d'un texte. On pouvait y lire :

 **Nom de Naissance : Hadrian James Potter**

 **Nom Complet : Hadrian James Pendragon-Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard-**

 **Serdaigle-Potter-Evans**

 **Titres: Prince héritier d'Avalon, Grand-Duc de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande (Emrys), Duc de Peverell, futur Duc de Black, Duc de Gryffondor, Duc de Serpentard, Duc de Serdaigle, Duc de Potter, Seigneur Evans.**

 **Maisons et affiliations :**

 **-Héritier de l'Archaïque et la plus Royale Maison de Pendragon**

 **-Héritier de l'Archaïque et la plus Noble Maison d'Emrys**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Peverell**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Black**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Gryffondor**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Serpentard**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Serdaigle**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Potter**

 **-Héritier de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison d'Evans**

 **Relations familiales directes:**

 **Père : James Charlus Potter**

 **Mère : Lily Jane Potter**

 **Parrain : Sirius Orion Black**

 **Marraine : Alice Liliane Londubat**

Harry, Sirius et Remus lurent le parchemin. Tout semblait correct, sans la moindre erreur. Ils tendirent le parchemin au gobelin, qui hocha de la tête.

« Tout est en ordre. Il est maintenant temps de procéder à la remise des bagues. » Fit le gobelin avant de claquer des doigts.

Tout à coup, une boite apparue sur son bureau. Il ouvrit alors la boite, dans laquelle on put voir huit bagues.

La première était entièrement faite d'or, avec un immense diamant rouge sous la forme d'un dragon avec un immense cercle ( _Astria Porta_ ) à l'arrière. C'était celle des Pendragon.

La deuxième était elle aussi faite d'or, avec cette fois-ci un diamant bleu sous la forme d'une licorne avec un immense cercle à l'arrière. C'était celle des Emrys.

La troisième était un anneau de platine. On pouvait voir l'emplacement vide d'une gemme. C'était celle des Peverell.

La quatrième était elle aussi faite de platine avec un onyx en son centre, sous la forme d'un corbeau, avec les annotations « Toujours Pur » sur la bague. C'était celle des Black.

La cinquième était en or avec un rubis. On pouvait voir un griffon incrusté dans le rubis. C'était celle des Gryffondor.

La sixième était plus fine, faite en argent avec une tourmaline Paraíba foncée enchâssée dans un aigle.

La septième ressemblait étrangement à celle de Gryffondor, avec un P majuscule sur le rubis. C'était celle des Potter.

Enfin, la huitième était en argent avec une petite tourmaline. C'était celle des Evans.

Il y avait aussi une émeraude avec un immense S gravé à l'intérieur, mais sans bague.

Le gobelin fronça des sourcils en voyant l'intérieur de la boite.

« C'est bizarre, il manque une bague, une gemme et l'une des gemmes est sans bague.

-Peut être que la gemme appartient à la bague qui n'en a pas ? Proposa alors Remus.

-Non. L'émeraude appartient à la bague de Serpentard, mais celle qui n'en a pas est celle des Peverell. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Je suis étonné que ça se soit produit sur des bagues d'héritiers, et non celles des Chefs de Maison. » Intervint alors Sirius.

Ragnok regarda Sirius.

« Seigneur Black. Les bagues ci-présentes, à part celle des Black, sont actuellement celles des Chefs de Maison. Elles seront cependant débloquées entièrement que lorsque sa grâce sera soit émancipé, aura soit atteint sa majorité, ou si vous lui permettez de réclamer sa seigneurie. Répondit alors le Gobelin.

-Je vois. Et pour celle de Serpentard ? Demanda alors Sirius.

-C'est très simple. Les bagues sont liées aux descendants, et de ce fait, à Gringotts. Pour un certain montant, nous pouvons invoquer les objets manquant. Répondit alors Ragnok avec un sourire commercial.

-Très bien. Faites-le alors. » Fit simplement Sirius.

Le gobelin sourit simplement avant de sortir un parchemin de son bureau. Il demanda à Harry d'y verser quelques gouttes de son sang, qu'il fit immédiatement. Un nuage de fumé sortit alors du parchemin, et la bague manquante apparue alors. Immédiatement, Ragnok pâlit.

« Un horcrux ! Cria presque le gobelin, alertant les autres gobelins.

-Quoi ? Hurla Sirius, abasourdi.

-La bague de Serpentard…Qui était le dernier Seigneur Serpentard ? Demanda alors Remus.

-Si je me souviens bien, le dernier était Tom Marvolo Riddle de la Maison Gaunt. » Répondit alors Ragnok.

La conversation fut alors interrompue par deux gobelins qui prirent immédiatement la bague avant de partir.

« Attendu que nous aurions dû vérifier la bague avant votre arrivée, Gringotts prendra en charge le coût de la purification. Fit alors Ragnok.

-Je vous remercie, Seigneur Ragnok. Voilà qui est très honorable de votre part. » Dit alors Harry pour la première fois.

Les gobelins regardèrent Harry, choqués. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, un sorcier était respectueux. Ragnok lui sourit alors.

« Mais de rien, votre grâce. Après tout, le temps, c'est de l'argent. Souhaitez-vous porter vos bagues tout de suite ? Demanda alors le gobelin.

-Je préfère attendre la dernière bague. J'ai cependant remarqué que la bague est arrivée avec une gemme. Est-ce possible que la gemme soit celle des Peverell ? Demanda Harry.

-Hm…je suppose. Le rituel a fonctionné, et vu qu'il n'y a eu qu'une seule bague et pas de gemme supplémentaire, ça doit être le cas. Répondit Ragnok.

-J'ai tout de même une autre question, si vous le permettez. Fit alors Harry.

-Je vous écoute. Répondit le gobelin.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si poli avec moi ? Je veux dire, vous allez jusqu'à m'appeler votre grâce, or, je ne suis pas de votre race. » Questionna alors Harry.

Tous dans la pièce le regardèrent. Ragnok le regarda, avant d'hocher de la tête.

« En effet. Cependant, votre lignage est très particulier. Tout d'abord, vous êtes le premier sorcier depuis plusieurs siècles à nous montrer du respect. Rien que pour ça, nous vous sommes respectueux. Cependant, ça ne s'arrête pas là. Commença Ragnok.

-Il faut comprendre que la race des gobelins, bien qu'indépendante, ne l'est pas totalement. Les gobelins ont toujours été les vassaux de la famille Pendragon. Etant le dernier héritier de cette famille, cela fait de nous vos vassaux. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous devons d'être respectueux envers vous, ou jusqu'à ce que vous vous montriez indigne. » Continua le gobelin.

Remus et Sirius ouvrirent grand la bouche, mais la refermèrent aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi dire. De son côté, Harry regardait le gobelin d'un air calculateur. Un petit sourire sadique se forma sur son visage.

« Et quand vous dîtes _les gobelins_ , est-ce que ça inclut les gobelins à travers le monde, ou seulement ceux d'Avalon ? Demanda Harry.

-Sachant que la vassalité fut accomplie par le Haut-Roi de tous les gobelins, Ragnuk 1er, forgeur de l'épée de Gryffondor, cela inclut en effet tous les gobelins, sans exception. Le serment fut fait à travers un contrat magique ET signé dans le sang. Répondit le gobelin.

-Hm…Qui est l'actuel Haut-Roi ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu d'actuel nom dans les ouvrages que j'ai à ma disposition. Demanda Harry.

-Il n'y en a pas, votre grâce. La lignée s'étant éteinte, un conseil formé par les Seigneurs de chaque clan a été formé pour nous diriger. J'en fais actuellement parti, étant le chef du clan Gringott. Répondit Ragnok en bombant le torse de fierté.

-Gringott ? Mais je croyais que c'était le prénom du gobelin, et non son clan. Fit Sirius.

-Bah ! Gringott a eu le flair avec sa banque, et se faisant, il a pu créer son propre clan. Croyez-vous franchement qu'on laisserait n'importe qui diriger la Banque de Gringotts ? Répondit avec véhémence le gobelin, dardant Sirius de son regard le plus noir.

-J'ai une autre question. » Fit alors Harry.

L'intervention d'Harry interrompit le concours de regards entre Sirius et Ragnok, faisant pouffer de rire Remus. Ragnok redirigea son attention sur Harry. Seul Harry avait remarqué les autres gobelins qui s'étaient raidis, prêts à s'occuper de Sirius en cas de problèmes.

« Pourquoi ne pas nommer un nouveau Haut-Roi pour diriger les gobelins ? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

-C'est très simple. Lorsque le Haut-Roi a juré sa fidélité aux Pendragon, il a aussi donné tous pouvoirs à la lignée des Pendragon. Ainsi, seul le Roi d'Avalon, ou en tout cas, le Seigneur de la Maison Pendragon peut nommer le Haut-Roi des gobelins. » Répondit Ragnok, regardant Harry avec un regard calculateur.

Harry n'était pas idiot, et il comprit alors le sous-entendu. Seul LUI pouvait nommer le Haut-Roi, à condition qu'il obtienne la seigneurie des Pendragon. Cependant, il devrait d'abord attendre ses onze ans, pour ne serait-ce que clamer son émancipation. Peut-être pourrait-il simplement demander l'autorisation à Sirius, après tout, c'est son droit de naissance.

Il imagina alors tous les avantages et inconvénients que pourrait lui procurer son plan. Il regarda le gobelin droit dans les yeux, son sourire devenant pensif. Il pesa le pour et le contre de son plan, et s'interrogea sur sa possible révélation aux autres occupants de la pièce.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, tout ce qui est dit à Gringotts, reste à Gringotts, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda subitement Harry.

-En effet. Cela fait partie de nos obligations contractuelles. A Gringotts, le secret professionnel est important, et nos clients sont respectés, de ce fait, chaque mot et chaque phrase sont soumises au secret professionnel. Répondit Ragnok, en fronçant des sourcils.

-Patmol, Lunard, je suppose que ce que je vais dire ne sortira pas de la pièce ? Demanda Harry avec un regard de chien battu.

-Bien-sûr chiot. Répondit Sirius, Remus hochant de la tête.

-Très bien. Ragnok, j'ai une proposition pour vous. » Fit alors Harry.

Le gobelin plissa des yeux et se redressa. Il observa le jeune garçon pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il allait proposer, mais il ne vit rien à travers son masque.

« Quelle est cette proposition, votre grâce ? Demanda Ragnok.

-C'est très simple. Il est évident que vous contrôlez Gringotts, et de ce fait, ayez le contrôle des comptes appartenant aux mangemorts. Ma proposition est la suivante : Aidez-moi à ruiner les mangemorts, que ce soit sous forme de taxes, non-respect des procédures, de mauvais investissements, peu importe. Suivez-moi dans n'importe laquelle de mes propositions d'affaires, et en échange, je peux vous promettre que lorsque je serai le Seigneur de la Maison Pendragon, je vous nommerai Haut-Roi ! » Fit Harry avec un sourire calculateur.

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Sirius et Remus avaient la bouche grande ouverte, tandis que les gobelins s'étaient figés. Quant à Ragnok, il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, une première pour un gobelin. Immédiatement, son esprit se mit à fonctionner à toute vapeur. Il réfléchit alors à la proposition, et la signification possible pour lui et son clan.

Il ne fallait pas être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre qu'il avait tout à y gagner. Et puis, Ragnok n'aimait pas les mangemorts, très mauvais pour les affaires, et un peu trop xénophobes à son goût. Et voilà qu'on lui donnait l'occasion de ruiner les mangemorts, d'augmenter la réputation de son clan grâce à ces richesses, et en plus, cerise sur le gâteau, de diriger toute sa race. Il tenta de trouver les inconvénients, et à part énerver quelques mangemorts bien placés, il n'en vit aucun.

Tout à coup, Ragnok se mit à sourire, un sourire sadique, carnassier et effrayant pour Sirius et Remus. Mais pas pour Harry, qui comprit instantanément ce sourire. C'était un sourire de victoire et de joie.

« Je pense, votre grâce, que nous allons être d'excellents amis. Répondit Ragnok, en tendant sa main.

-Je le pense aussi, Ragnok. » Répondit Harry en secouant sa main.

C'est ainsi qu'ils discutèrent tranquillement pendant une bonne heure, mettant en place plans après plans pour ruiner les mangemorts de façon efficace. Ils furent finalement interrompus par deux gobelins qui ramenèrent la bague de Serpentard.

« Ainsi donc, voici la bague de Serpentard, pourtant, je ne reconnais pas la gemme. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de gemme, vu que l'émeraude est avec les autres bagues. Fit Harry.

-Votre grâce, la gemme sur la bague semble portée le blason de la Maison Peverell. Fit alors Ragnok.

-Oh ? Peut-on la retirer pour la placer sur la bonne bague ? » Demanda alors Hadrian.

C'est alors que le plus étrange se produisit. La gemme se détacha automatiquement de la bague, pour rouler jusqu'à Harry, qui l'attrapa de justesse. Au moment même où Harry attrapa la bague, il ressentit comme une vague de puissance le traverser. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Intéressant. Fit alors Harry.

\- Puis-je, votre grâce ? » Demanda Ragnok.

Harry hocha vaguement de la tête en lui tendant la gemme noire avec une ligne dans un cercle dans un triangle gravé dedans. Le gobelin récupéra la gemme avant de la sertir dans la bague des Peverell, faisant de même avec l'émeraude et la bague de Serpentard.

« Vous pouvez désormais réclamer vos bagues, votre grâce. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles fusionneront si vous les placez sur le même doigt. Fit Ragnok.

-Chiot, je te conseille de commencer par la plus petite maison pour finir par la plus grande, c'est plus simple. Intervint alors Remus, souriant.

-Je n'ai pas pensé à le demander, mais y-a-t-il des avantages particuliers à porter ces bagues, à part le côté politique et économique ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh oui. Les bagues sont enchantées pour te protéger des sorts et malédictions mineures, et de la plupart des poisons. Bon, ça ne te protégera pas de Venin de Basilique ou autre, mais c'est très dur à obtenir, tu risques rien. Elles peuvent aussi te donner un petit boost magique, mais seulement les plus puissantes bagues le peuvent. Je pense que toutes sauf celle des Evans ont ce petit coup de pouce. » Répondit Sirius.

Harry hocha de la tête, avant de commencer à enfiler les bagues. Il commença par la bague de la famille Evans, et l'enfila sur l'auriculaire de la main droite. La bague l'accepta immédiatement. Il enchaina directement avec celle des Potter qui l'accepta immédiatement. Les deux bagues fusionnèrent pour laisser un mélange entre les deux blasons.

Il décida d'enfiler les bagues des fondateurs sur l'index de la main droite, qui fusionnèrent pour former le symbole d'Poudlard sans le symbole de Poufsouffle. Pour continuer, il finit par placer la bague Black sur le majeur de la main droite, tandis qu'il plaça celle des Peverell sur l'index de la main gauche. Il souhaitait éviter de fusionner la bague d'héritier des Black avec la bague de Seigneur des Peverell.

Enfin, il plaça la bague de Pendragon sur son pouce droit, tandis qu'il plaça celle des Emrys sur son pouce gauche. Heureusement, toutes les bagues l'acceptèrent.

Sirius et Remus furent intrigué par le placement des bagues.

« Dis-moi, chiot, pourquoi as-tu placé tes bagues comme ça ? Demanda Sirius.

-Lorsque j'ai appris les convenances avec tante Walburga, elle m'a aussi appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les bagues et les emplacements significatifs sur les doigts. Ainsi, en plaçant les bagues sur mon annulaire, j'ai montré le lien direct entre les maisons Evans et Potter, soit le mariage de mes parents. Commença Harry, les sorciers hochant de la tête.

-Ensuite, j'ai placé les bagues des fondateurs sur mon index, pour montrer à tous l'importance de ces maisons dans mon historique familial. C'est une preuve d'importance. Par contre, j'ai dû séparer les bagues Black et Peverell. J'ai placé celle des Black sur mon majeur car elle symbolise mon appartenance à la famille Black en tant qu'héritier, la bague n'étant pas celle de Seigneur, je ne pouvais pas la mélanger aux autres. Celle des Peverell a été placé sur mon autre index pour signifier l'importance de la famille Peverell dans mon arbre généalogique, et puis, je préfère garder la gemme à part. Continua Harry.

-Enfin, j'ai placé celle de la famille Pendragon sur mon pouce droit en tant que signe de richesse et de puissance, c'est sa place première. Pour éviter de mélanger la bague avec celle d'Emrys, j'ai placé l'autre bague sur mon autre pouce. » Finit Harry.

De nouveau, un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Ils furent tous subjugués par l'intelligence d'Harry. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius explosa de rire.

« Un vrai génie ! Mon filleul est un vrai génie, je vous l'avais bien dis ! Hurla-t-il.

-En effet, Seigneur Black, il semblerait que sa grâce soit très intelligente. Fit Ragnok.

-Maintenant, je souhaite savoir s'il serait possible de voir tous les avoirs d'Harry. Demanda Sirius.

-Bien-sûr. Il vous suffit de placer quelques gouttes de sang sur ce parchemin. » Répondit Ragnok en sortant un autre parchemin de son bureau.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour verser quelques gouttes de son sang sur le parchemin en question. Une fois cela fait, le parchemin se mit à briller d'une couleur doré avant que des lignes se mettent à apparaitre sur le parchemin.

 **Avoirs et Possessions d'Hadrian James Potter**

 **PENDRAGON :**

 **Coffre N°1 :**

 **Finances : 999 999 999 G, 999 999 999 S 999 999 999 K**

 **Possessions : Couronne Royale, reliques familiales, _Cognitionis Receptaculum, ?_**

 **Propriétés : ?, Royaume d'Avalon, Château de Camelot (Détruit), Chemin de Traverse (25%), Horizont Alley (25%), Allée des Embrumes (25%)**

 **EMRYS :**

 **Coffre N°2 :**

 **Finances : 999 999 999 _G_ , 999 999 999 _S,_ 999 999 999 _K_**

 **Possessions : Bâton de Merlin, Livres de Merlin, reliques familiales, objets divers**

 **Propriétés : Glastonbury Tor, Chemin de Traverse (25%), Horizont Alley (25%), Allée des Embrumes (25%), Duché de Grande-Bretagne, Duché d'Irlande**

 **PEVERELL :**

 **Coffre N°3 :**

 **Finances : 156 985 569 _G,_ 235 656 _S,_ 569 595 987 _K_**

 **Possessions : Livres, armures, armes, reliques familiales, objets divers, Baguette de Sureau (Manquante), Cape d'invisibilité (transférée coffre Potter), Pierre de Résurrection (Bague de Seigneur, retirée par Hadrian James Potter)**

 **Propriétés : Manoir Peverell (Wales), Chalet Peverell (France), Duché de Peverell (Terrain d'Poudlard, Hogsmeade, Forêt Interdite), Chemin de Traverse (5%), Horizont Alley (5%), Carkitt Market (25%)**

 **Commerces : Daily Prophet (10%), Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary (25%), Slug & Jiggers Apothecary (25%) ; The Diagon Dispensary (100%)**

 **BLACK :**

 **Coffre N°4 :**

 **Indisponible**

 **Propriétés : Carkitt Market (15%), Chemin de Traverse (5%), Horizont Alley (5%), Allée des Embrumes (25%), Manoir Black (Wales), Grimmauld Place (Angleterre), Château le Noir (France), Villa Negra (Espagne), Villa Nera (Italie), ¼ Durmstrang, ¼ Beauxbatons, Duché de Black**

 **Commerces : Daily Prophet (15%), Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary (25%), Slug & Jiggers Apothecary (25%),** **Twilfitt and Tattings (50%), McHavelock's Wizarding Headgear (25%), Borgin and Burkes (25%), Flourish and Blotts (5%)**

 **GRYFFONDOR :**

 **Coffre N°5 :**

 **Finances : 0 (Transfert vers coffre n°10 par Henry Potter)**

 **Possessions : Livres, armures, armes, reliques familiales, objets divers, Epée de Gryffondor (manquante)**

 **Propriétés : ¼ Poudlard (Ecosse), Godric's Hollow (Wales), Manoir de Gryffondor (Ecosse), Chemin de Traverse (5%), Horizont Alley (5%), Duché de Gryffondor**

 **Commerces : Aucun (transfert à la famille Potter par Henry Potter)**

 **SERPENTARD :**

 **Coffre N°6 :**

 **Finances : 156 895 _G_ , 256 568 _S_ , 565 _K_**

 **Possessions : Livres, ingrédients rares de potions, objets divers, Amulette de Serpentard (retiré)**

 **Propriétés : ¼ Poudlard (Ecosse), Manoir Serpentard (Ecosse), Chemin de Traverse (5%), Horizont Alley (5%), Allée des Embrumes (10%), Duché de Serpentard**

 **Commerces : Aucun (Vente complète par Tom Marvolo Riddle)**

 **SERDAIGLE :**

 **Coffre N°7 :**

 **Finances : 126 256 985 _G_ , 256 587 449 _S_ , 256 585 _K_**

 **Possessions : Livres, reliques familiales, objets divers, Diadème de Serdaigle (retiré)**

 **Propriétés : ¼ Poudlard (Ecosse), Manoir Serdaigle (Ecosse), Chemin de Traverse (5%), Horizont Alley (5%), Allée des Embrumes (10%), Duché de Serdaigle**

 **Commerces : Flourish and Blotts (50%), Tomes and Scrolls (50%), Second-Hand Bookshop (50%), Bufo's (25%), Ariadne Spinners (25%)**

 **POTTER :**

 **Coffre N°10**

 **Finances : 289 585 245 _G,_ 256 584 478 _S_ , 256 658 _K_**

 **Possessions : Livres, armures et armes, reliques familiales, objets divers, Cape d'Invisibilité (Retirée, prêtée à Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Coffre N°687 :**

 **Finances : 50 000 _G_**

 **Propriétés : Manoir/Château Potter (York), Chalet Potter (Godric's Hollow), Duché de Potter/York, Chemin de Traverse (5%), Horizont Alley (5%), Chalet du Maraudeur (anciennement Repaire du Rat, York), Villa Potter (Suède), Cottage Potter (Danemark), La Maison du Potier (France), Carkitt Market (15%)**

 **Commerces : Daily Prophet (15%), Brigg's Brooms (75%), Broomstix (75%), Cleansweep Broom Company (50%), Nimbus Racing Broom Company (50%), Comet Trading Company (50%), Ellerby and Spudmore (50%), Flyte and Barker (50%), Universal Brooms Ltd (50%), Concordia and Plunkett Musical Instruments (25%), Dominic Maestro's Music Shop (25%), Zonko's Joke Shop (55%), Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop (100%)**

 **EVANS :**

 **Coffre N°287**

 **Finances : 1 258 985 _G,_ 256 739 _S,_ 256 _K_**

 **Possessions : Livres, Objets divers**

 **Propriétés : Maison Evans (Angleterre), 14 Privet Drive (Surrey, loué à Vernon Dursley)**

 **Commerces : Eeylops Owl Emporium (25%), Honeydukes (25%)**

Après avoir lu le résultat, Harry ouvrit grand la bouche sans qu'un seul mot n'en sorte. Cela attira immédiatement l'attention des deux autres sorciers, qui furent eux aussi étonnés. Evidemment, Ragnok prit le parchemin pour le lire, et l'étonnement put se lire sur ses traits.

« Mes félicitations votre grâce, il semblerait que vous soyez le sorcier le plus riche de tout le pays, voire du monde sorcier. Et si nous calculons la totalité de votre argent sous forme moldue, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes actuellement le plus riche parmi les moldus. L'informa Ragnok.

-Je vois. Est-il possible de faire des investissements avec mon argent ? Demanda Harry.

-Bien-entendu. Que ce soit parmi les moldus ou les sorciers. Répondit Ragnok étonné.

-Très bien. Je souhaite alors acheter 15% du Daily Prophet, peu importe la manière, je veux ces parts. Si vous pouviez acheter celles des mangemorts, ça m'arrangerait. Je veux aussi que vous achetiez son homologue moldu, le Daily Telegraph. Mais ce n'est que le début. » Commença Harry.

Un grand sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Ragnok tandis qu'il écrivait à toute allure sur un parchemin. Sirius et Remus regardaient Harry avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

« Par la suite, je veux que vous tentiez d'obtenir au moins 50% de tous les commerces que je possède déjà, en commençant par les balais, le sport rapporte beaucoup. Si nécessaire, proposez aux marchands qui possèdent encore une part de leurs boutiques qu'ils pourront continuer d'y travailler. Je veux aussi une augmentation des taxes pour chaque boutique, établissement et propriétés appartenant aux mangemorts. Chemin de Traverse, Horizont Alley, Allée des Embrumes sont à moi, et je compte bien en profiter. Tant que nous y sommes, tendez de trouver qui possède les 60% restant de Carkitt Market, ça me permettrait de posséder l'entièreté des rues marchandes. Je suppose que le reste doit appartenir aux autres familles ducales, donc tentez de prendre les parts des familles Nott et Flint. Au pire des cas, ce n'est pas grave, il me suffira de renouer l'alliance avec la famille Londubat pour assurer ma suprématie sur Carkitt Market. Expliqua Harry.

-Très bien, votre grâce. Autre chose ? Demanda Ragnok avec un grand sourire, pensant déjà aux futurs profits.

-Hm…J'ai bien étudié les moldus, et ils avancent très vite dans le domaine technologique. J'ai entendu dire que des sociétés remarquables sont en train de se former. Je veux que vous achetiez autant que possible dans Microsoft, Apple, Nokia et Motorola. J'ai entendu dire parler d'une société pour internet, mais je pense qu'il faudra une bonne décennie avant que ça se mette en place. Je veux aussi investir dans les sociétés de restauration, la population augmente rapidement, ce qui veut dire plus de bouches à nourrir, donc plus d'argent à se faire. Tentez de racheter les sociétés de restauration rapide, que ce soit McDonald's, Burger King ou Subway. Je veux aussi les sociétés de boissons et de grande distribution, alors Coca Cola Company, Pepsi Company, la chaîne Wal-Mart, Carrefour… Je les veux impérativement. Continua Harry.

-Je vois. Ce ne sera pas facile à obtenir, mais je pense que c'est possible. Vous êtes doués en investissements. Complimenta Ragnok.

-Les calculs sont simples pourtant. La population moldue augmente, et ils adorent manger, boire, consommer. Alors il suffit d'acheter les sociétés qui vendent ce qu'ils recherchent, et voilà, la richesse à portée de main. Il y a cependant deux sociétés que je veux sans conteste. Répondit Harry en rougissant à la fin.

-J'ai cette impression que je sais déjà ce qu'il va demander. Chuchota Sirius à Remus.

\- Il ne va pas oser, si ? Répondit Remus.

-Je souhaite obtenir Häagen-Dazs et Ben & Jerry's. » Finit Harry en se pourléchant les babines.

Le gobelin regarda Harry, interloqué par sa réaction. Quant à Sirius, il explosa de rire, tandis que Remus se tenta vainement.

« T'es sérieux, chiot ? Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher… Commença Sirius.

-Tu aimes tant les glaces que ça, Harry ? Demanda Remus.

-Et alors ? Il n'y a rien de mal à investir dedans ! Répondit Harry avec un peu trop de conviction.

-Ce sera fait, votre grâce. Les interrompit le gobelin.

-Parfait. Quelles sont les pourcentages prélevés par les gobelins ? Demanda Harry.

-Gringotts prélève une commission totale de 5% de tous les gains, en échange, nous nous occupons de tout. Répondit le gobelin.

-Dans ce cas, prenez en 15%, pour vous donner envie de mieux travailler. » Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux de Ragnok s'agrandirent d'un coup, tandis que Sirius et Remus arrêtèrent de rire. Même les autres gobelins avaient arrêté de respirer.

« Tu es sûr, chiot ? Demanda Sirius.

-Bien-sûr que oui. Après tout, plus les gobelins peuvent y gagner, plus ils me feront prospérer. Répondit logiquement Harry.

-C'est avec grand plaisir, votre grâce. Cependant, attendu vos comptes, nous devons vous trouver un Responsable de Comptes plus approprié. Fit alors Ragnok.

-Pourquoi pas vous ? Demanda Harry.

-Je…C'est possible, et ce serait un grand honneur. Répondit Ragnok, abasourdi.

-Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. On a rendez-vous à Poudlard. Intervint Sirius tout sourire.

-Que vos coffres soient à jamais remplis d'or. Fit Harry.

-Et que vos ennemis ploient sous vos coups. » Répondit Ragnok avec un grand sourire.

C'est ainsi que Sirius, Remus et Harry quittèrent le bureau de Ragnok pour retourner dans le Hall de la banque, accompagnés de nouveau par leurs gardes. Ils furent cependant halés par une voix de crécelle.

« Sirius, Remus ! » Dit alors Molly Weasley.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir la troupe des Weasley. Il y avait Molly Weasley, accompagnée de son mari, Arthur Weasley, et de leurs fils, William « Bill » Weasley, Charlie Weasley, George et Fred Weasley, Ronald « Ron » Weasley, et leur petite dernière, Ginevra « Ginny » Weasley. Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant le regard envieux de Molly, Ginny et Ronald.

« Mais ça alors, la famille Weasley ! » Fit Sirius avec un faux sourire.

En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, Sirius et Remus s'étaient éloignés autant que possible de la harpie nationale nommée Molly Weasley. Pourtant, ils aimaient bien Arthur, mais sa femme suffisait à leur donner l'envie de ne plus le voir.

« C'est un plaisir de vous voir. Mais que vois-je, est-ce là le petit Harry ? » Demanda Molly d'un ton mielleux, tandis que Sirius et Remus serrèrent la main d'Arthur.

Harry n'apprécia guère le diminutif employé par la matriarche Weasley, et son regard noir le fit comprendre, faisant frissonner Molly. Il attarda son regard sur les rouquins, et ne put détacher du regard l'un d'eux. Ce dernier avait lui aussi le regard rivé sur Harry, comme en transe.

« Oui, c'est Hadrian. Répondit Sirius, en insistant sur Hadrian.

-Il a bien grandi. Oh, mais où ai-je la tête, je dois à tout prix vous présenter nos enfants. Je vous présente donc Bill, l'aîné de nos enfants. Il entre en 7ème année à Poudlard et Préfet-en-Chef. Ensuite, il y a Charlie, qui entre en 5ème année à Poudlard, en plus d'être Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et préfet. Puis, il y a nos jumeaux, Fred et George, qui rentreront dans deux ans à l'école. Evidemment, il y a Ronald, qui rentrera en même temps qu'Harry. Et finalement, il y a notre seule fille, Ginny. Elle rentrera une année après Ronald et Harry, quel dommage. Ils iraient parfaitement ensembles. Fit Molly, insistant sur Ginny.

-Oh, je vois que vous avez eu plusieurs enfants, c'est bien. Moi, Harry me suffit amplement. Piqua Sirius.

-Bon, sur ce, on doit… » Commença Sirius avant de s'interrompre.

Il venait de regarder Harry et remarqua immédiatement son regard fixé sur Charlie Weasley. Sirius regarda immédiatement le rouquin, et lorsqu'il vit le même regard, il blanchit. _Putain, fallait qu'il rencontre l'une de ses âmes-sœurs maintenant ? Ça pourrait être pire, ça aurait pu être la petite._ Pensa Sirius. Remus avait à peu près les mêmes pensées.

C'est alors que Charlie s'avança vers Harry, et avant que quelqu'un puisse intervenir, le prit dans ses bras. Personne ne remarqua les autres sorciers, et une dénommée Rita Skeeter parmi eux, en train d'observer la scène avec attention.

Quant à Molly, elle réagit avec férocité aux actions de Charlie.

« Charlie, repose-le immédiatement ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Le hurlement de Molly les sortit de leur transe, mais Charlie ne voulut pas pour autant lâcher Harry.

« J'ai pas envie, 'man. » Répondit le rouquin en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

De son côté, Harry se cramponnait tout autant à Charlie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Charlie était devenu comme le centre du monde pour lui, et son odeur était enivrante.

« Tu as intérêt à m'obéir, je suis ta mère ! Hurla Molly, faisant crisser des dents plusieurs sorciers.

\- Molly, ça ne sert à rien ! Fit alors Sirius.

-Comment ça ? Demanda alors Arthur, intrigué par la situation.

-Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Harry est un porteur. » Répondit tout simplement Sirius.

Immédiatement, tous les sorciers émirent un petit cri de stupeur, tandis que les yeux de Rita s'illuminèrent de joie. Encore un scoop ! De son côté, Charlie huma les cheveux d'Harry, content.

Ils furent interrompus par Ginny Weasley.

« C'est quoi, un porteur ? Demanda-t-elle en dardant Charlie de son regard le plus noir.

-Hum…euh… Fit Sirius en rougissant.

-Ma chérie, comment te dire, euh…Tenta Arthur, sans réussite.

-Remus ? Supplia alors Sirius, ce dernier soufflant un peu avant de répondre.

-Pour faire simple, un porteur est un sorcier très puissant qui peut avoir ses propres enfants, comme une femme, et c'est très rare. En échange, ce sorcier à une ou plusieurs âme-sœurs, qui vont le protéger et l'aimer, et fonder une famille avec lui, qui sont toujours des hommes. Un porteur n'est pas attiré par les femmes, c'est génétique. Dans notre cas, Charlie est l'âme-sœur d'Harry. Répondit Remus sur un ton de professeur.

-QUOI ? MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE, IL A PAS LE DROIT ! PUIS CHARLIE AIME PERSONNE, IL EST ASEXUEL, LE MEDECIN L'A DIT ! Hurla alors Ginny, choquant les adultes sauf Molly.

-Hein ? Fit bêtement Sirius.

-Dans ce cas-là, c'est une preuve supplémentaire. Les âmes-sœurs sont habituellement déclarées asexuelles jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent leurs porteurs. Répondit Remus.

-Il est sensé se marier avec moi ! Hurla de nouveau Ginny.

-Quoi ?! » Cria alors Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

Les cris et hurlements déstabilisèrent de nouveau Charlie et Harry, et ils se retournèrent vers Ginny.

« Désolé, mademoiselle Weasley, mais je ne peux vous épouser. Tout d'abord, il n'y a eu aucun contrat ou accord. De plus, je ne vous connais pas. Et enfin, en tant que porteur, je suis gay. Fit Harry d'un ton sérieux.

-Mais…mais… Balbutia Ginny.

-Il est à moi, compris ? Fit alors Charlie d'un ton sombre, faisant reculer Ginny.

-Mais ce n'est pas normal ! Ce n'est pas naturel ! Fit alors Molly.

-Fermes-là, Molly. Je t'interdis de parler comme ça devant mon filleul. » Répondit alors Sirius, ses yeux s'assombrissant, ce qui fit frémir de peur Molly.

Arthur tenta de diffuser la situation.

« Eh bien…On ne peut rien y faire. Après tout, les âmes-sœurs sont sacrées, et puis, Charlie est très chanceux d'être celle d'Harry. Ça me convient parfaitement. Dit-il.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Demanda alors Molly.

-Si, et c'est comme ça, un point c'est tout ! Je suis le chef de famille ici, pas toi ! » Répondit Arthur.

De nouveau, un silence s'abattit sur la Banque. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arthur Weasley venait de se rebeller contre sa femme, une première. Rita Skeeter prenait des photos à cœur joie et sa plume-à-papote écrivait à une vitesse folle sur un parchemin. Quant à Molly, elle dévisageait son mari comme si elle le voyait pour une première fois. _Il va falloir renforcer les doses_ , pensa-t-elle.

-Très bien. Par contre, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ces deux-là. Fit Sirius, en pointant Harry et Charlie du doigt.

-Normalement, quand deux âmes-sœurs se rencontrent, il ne faut pas les séparer pendant les prochains jours, car ça pourrait leur faire du mal. Il faut laisser le lien se former correctement entre eux. Intervint alors Remus.

-Il pourrait venir chez nous ? Proposa alors Molly, tentant de rétablir sa position.

-Non, Harry a des cours à suivre au château. Pourquoi Charlie ne viendrait-il pas vivre au château avec nous ? Je sais que vous avez quelques problèmes financiers, et vu que Charlie est destiné à vivre avec Harry, il serait plus simple pour tout le monde s'il venait vivre avec nous, de façon définitive. Vous pourrez toujours demander à le voir, évidemment. Et rien ne l'empêchera de venir chez vous quelques temps. Proposa alors Sirius, en souriant.

-Excellente idée ! Fit Arthur, content.

-Quoi ? Mais…Tenta Molly.

-Il suffit ! Charlie ira vivre avec Harry. De toute façon, il n'y a pas assez de place chez nous. Par contre, pour les affaires scolaires… Commença Arthur.

-Pas de problèmes, nous pouvons nous en occuper, et vu qu'il va vivre avec nous, nous prendrons en compte toutes ses dépenses. Nous avons rendez-vous à 10h00 à Poudlard, ce qui nous laisse une bonne heure pour acheter ce qu'il faut à Charlie. Répondit Sirius.

-Mais, pour le coût…tenta vainement Arthur.

-Bah, ça ira. Je prendrai tout en charge, ne t'inquiètes pas, Arthur. Donnes nous juste la liste, et on s'en occupera. Fit Sirius.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas… » Répondit Arthur.

Il tendit la liste d'affaires scolaires de Charlie à Sirius, avant d'embrasser son fils et de partir, suivi par les autres membres du clan Weasley. De son côté, Harry était parfaitement content de rester dans les bras de son âme-sœur.

C'est ainsi que Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Harry et les gardes sortirent de la Banque pour faire les achats nécessaires pour Charlie. Sirius décida qu'en tant qu'âme-sœur d'Harry, Charlie se devait d'être bien habillé. Ainsi, ils partirent acheter de nouveaux vêtements pour ce dernier à Twilfitt and Tattings. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Charlie fut alors habillé en soie d'Acromantula. Il obtint alors des robes pour Poudlard, mais aussi toute une garde-robe pour York et la vie quotidienne. Sirius ordonna même que chaque robe, chaque vêtement, soit brodé avec les blasons des maisons d'Harry, à part Pendragon et Emrys, bien-entendu. Charlie fut très gêné, et tenta vainement de refuser, mais Sirius fut implacable, et il finit par accepter. Il ne se rendit pas compte que Sirius ne paya qu'une partie du prix total, ayant une forte réduction en tant qu'un des propriétaires.

Ce fut la même rengaine dans chaque boutique. Ainsi, Charlie obtint des chaudrons de qualité, des ingrédients de potions d'excellente qualité, des livres neufs, et même une nouvelle baguette, la sienne étant abimée. Enfin, il reçut un animal de compagnie, soit un Hibou Grand-Duc, pour pouvoir communiquer avec sa famille, et Harry lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard. Au final, Charlie était très content. Et le plus amusant, pour Remus et Sirius, fut qu'il garda Harry dans ses bras pendant l'entièreté des achats. Ils finirent par se rendre de concert à Broomstix pour obtenir un nouveau balai de course pour Charlie.

Sirius, qui se passionnait de Quidditch, avait entendu parler d'un prototype de balai, le nimbus 2000. Il se renseigna alors auprès du vendeur de Broomstix. Harry réagit immédiatement, et en utilisant son autorité en tant que propriétaire du magasin, et théoriquement, de la société Nimbus, si un prototype était disponible. Par chance, un seul prototype était disponible, et ce fut là son cadeau pour Charlie, qui bondit de joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouer et utiliser tout son potentiel pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Des elfes de maisons récupérèrent tous leurs achats, étonnant une fois de plus Charlie. Sirius expliqua alors qu'ils avaient des centaines d'elfes, et que de toute façon, ils devaient se rendre à Poudlard. Charlie décida de les accompagner.

C'est ainsi que Sirius et Remus transplanèrent avec Harry et Charlie, suivis évidemment par les gardes. Ils arrivèrent donc à Hogsmeade, où ils furent rejoints par Walburga Black. Cette dernière fronça des sourcils à la vue de Charlie.

« Que fait-il ici ? Demanda-t-elle sans même se présenter.

-Tante Walburga, je te présente Charlie Weasley, mon âme-sœur. » Répondit Harry avec autant de tact qu'elle.

Walburga devint complètement rigide, comme figée sur place. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, emplis d'effroi. _Non, pas un pauvre traitre à son sang, tout sauf ça !_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle commença intérieurement à paniquer.

Elle savait depuis le début qu'Harry était un porteur, et ça ne l'avait jamais déranger. Au contraire, elle y voyait une opportunité. Elle savait que dans la société magique, les familles étaient patriarcales, et que seuls les hommes pouvaient hériter directement du titre de Seigneur. Pour elle, Harry était une occasion unique de lier une ou plusieurs familles magiques directement aux Black, consolidant ainsi la position de la famille, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire.

Elle n'avait pas malheureusement pris en compte que d'autres familles pouvaient être parmi les âme-sœurs potentielles, et maintenant, elle le regrettait. Elle décida alors de tourner son regard vers Charlie. Il était avant tout bien habillé, avec des vêtements de qualité, chose qu'elle apprécia. Il était assez grand et musclé, mais pas trop, restant assez mince. En somme, il avait le corps d'un parfait sportif, elle fit immédiatement le lien avec Quidditch.

Enfin, elle se concentra sur sa tête. Elle ne fut pas surprise par sa chevelure flamboyante, marque typique des Weasley et des Prewett. Elle focalisa alors son attention sur son visage, le détaillant. Elle fut agréablement surprise de ne pas voir une seule tâche de rousseur, laissant un visage net, impeccable, sans le moindre bouton ou la moindre imperfection. Son nez était droit, ses pommettes hautes et aristocratiques, comme il se devait pour un sang-pur. Enfin, elle s'attarda sur ses yeux.

Walburga avait pour habitude de penser qu'à travers les yeux d'une personne, on pouvait la lire et voir sa véritable personnalité. Elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient bleus et profonds. Il sentait l'innocence, la sympathie et la loyauté. Elle remarqua alors son bras, entourant Harry de façon protectrice, et elle fut alors convaincue. Par contre, elle n'avait pas envie de supporter d'autres Weasley, et se mit en tête d'éduquer ce jeune homme pour qu'il devienne un vrai sang-pur, et rétablisse l'honneur de sa famille, du moins, pour éviter d'entacher celle d'Harry.

Et puis, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle savait parfaitement qu'il était trop dangereux voire impossible de séparer des âmes-sœurs, donc qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle se devait d'accepter cette relation.

« Enchanté, Dame Black. Je suis Charlie Weasley, héritier de l'ancienne et noble famille des Prewett. » Se présenta alors Charlie.

Il y eut alors comme un silence. Walburga vit aux têtes de Sirius et Remus qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout au courant de cette petite nouvelle.

« Enchanté, Charlie. Héritier des Prewett dis-tu ? Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda la matriarche.

-Mon grand-père n'ayant eu que des filles, il a décidé de me choisir en tant qu'héritier, attendu que mon frère deviendra le Seigneur Weasley en temps voulu. Répondit Charlie.

-Excellent, excellent. Tu es donc l'âme-sœur de mon neveu, hm ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je…Oui, madame. Répondit Charlie en gesticulant sur ses pieds.

-Très bien. Mais il faudra t'éduquer comme il se doit, je refuse que le futur Consort Black ne soit pas éduqué comme il faut. Tu auras des leçons avec moi dès demain ! » Fit alors Walburga.

Immédiatement, Remus et Sirius relâchèrent un souffle qu'ils ne savaient pas avoir retenu. Indirectement, Walburga venait de donner son accord, et ça allait leur faciliter la vie. Le fait que Charlie soit héritier d'une Maison Noble l'avait surement convaincu. De son côté, Harry n'en avait strictement rien à faire, il était très bien dans les bras de son âme-sœur, et il connaissait suffisamment sa tante pour savoir qu'elle l'accepterait. Il roula des yeux aux réactions de Remus et Sirius, pour lui, tout était logique, il ne comprenait pas la frayeur des deux maraudeurs.

Quant à lui, Charlie se sentit soulagé par la réponse de Walburga Black. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas un membre de la meilleure des familles, et qu'il n'était pas riche. Bon, il était en fait complètement pauvre. A part son intelligence et ses superbes compétences sportives, il n'avait strictement rien. Et voilà maintenant qu'il était lié au garçon le plus riche et le plus puissant du monde sorcier. Non pas en tant qu'ami, mais en tant qu'âme-sœur, ce qui voulait dire en tant qu'amant.

D'une certaine façon, il était très content, car il n'aurait plus besoin de vivre avec sa famille, et sa mère-poule qui adorait contrôler leurs vies. Et surtout, maintenant qu'il tenait Harry dans ses bras, il n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Il ne ressentait cependant que l'envie de le protéger contre vents et marées. Heureusement, il savait ce qu'était un porteur, car l'un des membres de la famille Prewett en fut un, et savait parfaitement qu'il ressentirait un désir sexuel pour Harry que lorsqu'il serait en âge, soit vers quatorze ans, soit deux ans avant que son cœur magique n'atteigne sa majorité.

« Bien, il est temps de nous rendre au château. Je me demande bien où est Dumbledore. Fit Walburga.

-Juste ici. » Répondit alors une voix au loin.

Ils sursautèrent, et virent Dumbledore arriver avec un petit sachet de bonbons dans les mains. Comme d'habitude, il était vêtu d'une robe bariolée aux couleurs tapantes. Cette fois-ci, la robe était violette, avec des lignes bleues foncées et de grosses étoiles.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Firent les deux maraudeurs, content de le voir.

-Oncle Albus. Répondit Harry, qui avait pris cette habitude.

-Directeur. » Fit simplement Charlie.

Dumbledore fut étonné de voir Charlie, ne s'attendant pas à sa présence. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il tenait Harry dans ses bras, et il comprit en quelques secondes. Il fit alors un grand sourire.

« Eh bien, félicitations, les garçons. Dit alors le vieil homme.

-Merci. Répondirent les deux individus.

-Nous devrions y aller, je suis persuadé que les autres sont déjà arrivés. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir leur réaction. » S'exclama alors Dumbledore, se mettant en marche vers Poudlard avec les autres sorciers.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le château imposant d'Poudlard. C'était la première fois pour Harry, et il devait avouer être excité comme une puce de voir son château, car après tout, Poudlard lui appartenait. En y repensant, Hogsmeade et toute la zone lui appartenait. Mais c'est surtout le château qui l'intéressait.

Durant l'intégralité du trajet, il resta dans les bras de Charlie, ce qui amusa grandement les adultes présents, et convint parfaitement à Charlie. Heureusement pour lui, Harry était mince, donc facile à porter.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, ils arrivèrent aux portes d'entrées du château, où les attendait Argus Filch, l'homme à tout faire de l'école. En somme, le concierge. Il était assez âgé et aigri, avec un visage presque effrayant. Pourtant, il était habillé pour une soirée, ce qui étonna les maraudeurs, mais pas Albus. Après tout, pour la première fois, le propriétaire d'Poudlard venait au château, et Argus se devait de faire bonne impression devant son employeur.

« Votre grâce, je suis heureux de vous accueillir chez vous. S'inclina alors Argus devant Harry.

-Je vous remercie…Commença Harry.

-Argus, Argus Filch, votre grâce. Je suis le concierge de l'école. Fit alors le vieil homme.

-Je vous remercie, Argus. Vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations. » Le congédia alors Harry, Argus hochant de la tête avant de partir, suivi par son chat, Miss Norris.

Walburga hocha de la tête face au comportement d'Harry, ce qui le fit sourire. Albus les conduit alors dans le grand Hall, où se trouvaient les reliques des fondateurs.

« Harry, comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait exposer les reliques des fondateurs ici, dans le grand hall. Bien-entendu, elles t'appartiennent, et tu peux les récupérer quand bon te semble. Fit Albus.

-Oui, oncle Albus. Mais je préfère les laisser ici, de toute façon, je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Répondit Harry.

-Très bien. Sur ce, nous devrions continuer jusqu'à la salle de réunion. » Répondit Albus.

De son côté, Harry dévora des yeux le château, observant alors le plafond qui ressemblait au ciel, les bougies flottantes et les tableaux mouvants. Il avait même vu quelques fantômes, mais ils semblaient occuper à on ne sait quoi. Harry remarqua des armures et des statues un peu partout, et bizarrement, il ressentait une connexion avec tout ça. En fait, au moment même où il était entré dans le château, Harry avait ressenti une forte connexion avec le château, et fut baigné dans une sorte d'embrasse maternelle. Il posa alors une question.

« Oncle Albus, est-ce normal que je ressente le château ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ressente ? Comment ça ? Répliqua le vieil homme, intrigué.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est comme si que je connaissais le château dans ses moindres recoins, et puis, je ressens comme une présence maternelle. Un peu comme une mère ? Je pense que c'est le château, mais je ne suis pas trop sûr. Répondit Harry.

-Je vois. Hm, c'est fort possible qu'en tant qu'héritier du château, il se soit lié à toi. Vois-tu, les wards sont si anciens, et le château se nourrissant constamment de magie, il a fini par atteindre une forme de sensibilité, ou si tu préfères, développer une sorte de conscience. Je pense même que tu contrôles les wards, et de ce fait, peut contrôler l'intégralité de ce qu'il se passe dans le château. Je sais par exemple que les armures peuvent être animées, peux-tu le faire ? » Demanda alors Albus, intrigué.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous temporairement, pour observer Harry. Ce dernier se concentra sur l'une des armures. Tout à coup, l'armure bougea, et vint devant Charlie et Harry pour s'incliner. D'autres armures les rejoignirent, faisant sursauter les gardes. Les armures formèrent alors une cohorte autour des sorciers.

« Fascinant. Répondit simplement Albus, estomaqué.

-Eh bah, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, chiot. Fit Sirius avec un petit rictus.

-Quelque chose me dit que je ne m'ennuierai jamais avec toi. Fit Charlie en souriant, ce qui fit rougir Harry.

-Mais j'ai voulu animé qu'une seule armure ! Répondit alors Harry.

-Il se peut que les autres statues aient été animées par le château, comme forme de protection. Répondit simplement Albus.

-Une protection ? Pour quoi faire ? Demanda alors Remus, inquiet.

-Je l'ignore. Après tout, le château peut lire les émotions de chacun d'entre nous, il se peut que quelqu'un présent dans le château ne soit pas aussi amical qu'on le pense. Fit alors Albus.

-Bah ! Je suis sûr que ça doit être l'un de ces gouverneurs. Je suis prêt à parier que c'est le fils d'Abraxas, de la mauvaise graine, je vous le dis. Fit Walburga.

-Malfoy ? Pas impossible. Intervint alors Remus, pensif.

-De toute façon, il ne peut rien faire envers Harry. Il est protégé, et cet endroit lui appartient. Poudlard ne le laissera pas faire, et si jamais il essaye, alors je le plains. Fit Albus avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

-Qu'il ne s'approche même pas de mon compagnon, ou je lui fais la peau. » Dit alors Charlie, choquant les sorciers.

Cela lui attira des regards approbateurs de Walburga, Sirius et Remus, ainsi qu'un petit ricanement de Dumbledore et des autres sorciers. Quant à Harry, il sourit de plus belle et se cramponna avec plus de vigueur à son âme-sœur.

Ils finirent par se remettre en marche pour finalement arriver aux portes de la salle de réunion. Harry fit signe à Charlie de le poser à terre, car après tout, il ne ferait pas bonne impression en restant cramponner dans les bras de son âme-sœur, et on ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. Ce dernier accepta à contre cœur, mais il ne voulait pas fâcher son âme-sœur. Cela fit évidemment ricaner Sirius comme une hyène, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de la part de sa mère, ce qui le calma rapidement, faisant cette fois-ci sourire Remus. De son côté, les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient avec vigueur, trahissant son amusement.

Dumbledore ouvrit alors les portes pour entrer dans la salle, accompagné de tous, même des gardes. Il se dirigea directement vers sa place attitrée, Walburga faisant de même. Quant à Charlie, il resta près de compagnon, assez incertain, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Il gardait tout de même une attitude protectrice envers Harry.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, Harry se tenait droit, la tête haute, malgré sa petite taille. Il avait l'attitude d'un Seigneur dans son domaine, et il comptait bien prouver aux autres qu'il était apte à s'occuper de ses affaires. Pourtant, il tenait la main droite de Charlie avec sa main gauche, montrant à tous sa main droite ornée de ses bagues, sauf celle des Pendragon qu'il avait camouflé. Par précaution, il avait aussi camouflé la bague des Emrys sur sa main gauche.

P.O.V Harry

 _Et me voilà enfin dans l'arène, entouré d'ennemis et d'amis, oh joie._ Pensais-je. Je lançais un regard circulaire pour voir qui était présent. Evidemment, je vis treize personnes, soit oncle Albus et les douze autres gouverneurs autour d'une grande table. Je vis tante Walburga, assise confortablement au siège Black, avec un regard dédaigneux envers les autres gouverneurs, tandis qu'oncle Sirius était assis à la chaise des Potter en tant que Proxy, avec un petit sourire amusé. Il était évident qu'il attendait avec impatience la débâcle. Je serrai la main de Charlie avec un peu plus de force, anxieux. J'étais vraiment content d'avoir suivi les enseignements de tante Walburga concernant les Maisons nobles, voire toutes les familles sorcières. Selon elle, je me dois de connaitre les noms, visages et histoires de mes futurs serviteurs. Enfin, je dis serviteurs, mais elle a dit esclaves… J'observai alors les personnes assises autour de la table en forme de demi-cercle, les détaillants les uns après les autres. Il y avait :

-Tante Walburga, vêtue d'une longue robe noire et argentée, avec le blason de la famille Black brodé dessus, et portant plusieurs bijoux, que ce soit une bague similaire à celle du Seigneur de la Maison Black, ou bien un torque celtique en argent avec un splendide onyx serti au centre. Elle avait une canne dans ses mains, le pommeau était fait d'argent sous la forme d'un corbeau. Comme d'habitude, elle arborait un visage autoritaire et fier, crucifiant du regard certains gouverneurs. Elle me fit un petit sourire qui ne dura qu'une seconde, et je fus le seul à le voir. Elle siégeait en tant que Black.

-Oncle Sirius, habillé d'une belle robe rouge bordeaux avec des filigranes d'or et d'argent le long du tissu. Je pouvais facilement apercevoir les blasons Potter et Black brodés sur le torse. N'étant pas très fan de bijoux, il n'avait que sa propre bague de Seigneur Black, une chevalière en or blanc avec un saphir noir étoilé sous la forme d'un corbeau, tenant en son bec une baguette magique, serti au centre. Lui aussi avait une canne, avec un pommeau en argent sous la forme d'un chien. Il m'avait expliqué que c'était sa Pimp Canne (Canne de proxénète), pour se moquer de Lucius Malfoy, ce qui m'avait bien fait rire. Il avait les yeux rieurs et me fit un clin d'œil discret, ce qui me fit ricaner. Il siégeait en tant que proxy pour les Potter.

-Oncle Albus, vêtu toujours de sa robe bariolée, avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses lunettes en demi-lunes, le regard rieur. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, et il n'attendait que ça. Il siégeait tout simplement en tant que Directeur de l'Ecole. Comparé aux gouverneurs, son siège était en face de la table, soit juste en face du président du Conseil des Gouverneurs.

-Amos Diggory, vêtu d'une robe jaune et or avec des coutures noires tout le long de la robe. Je vis son blason, celui de la Maison Diggory, fièrement brodé sur son torse. Il avait un visage neutre et sympathique, et des yeux assez chaleureux. Je devais avouer qu'il était assez charmant, ce qui me donnait bien envie de voir à quoi ressemblait son fils. Qui sait, j'avais peut-être d'autres âme-sœurs. Contrairement aux autres gouverneurs, il n'avait pas de canne, ce qui me fit sourire. Je pus aussi voir sa chevalière de Seigneur, elle était faite d'or avec une topaze impériale sous la forme d'un blaireau serti en son centre. Sa bague me rappelait étrangement la famille Poufsouffle, et je me dis que je devrai me renseigner plus avant sur sa famille. Il me fit un sourire chaleureux, ce qui me rassura un peu. Il siégeait en tant que Diggory.

-Augusta Londubat, la douanière de la famille Londubat, vêtue d'une horrible robe verte avec une étole de renard autour du cou, et, à ma plus grande horreur, un hideux chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé sur la tête. Sans oublier son sac-à-main rouge. Elle était assez âgée, les traits tirés, et le visage renfrogné. Selon tante Walburga, Augusta Londubat a toujours été connue pour être une personne de caractère, et cela se voyait. Elle portait une bague en argent ornée d'une émeraude sous la forme d'un L, mais ce n'était pas la bague originale. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait porter la bague originale, attendu que Frank Londubat était encore en vie, bien qu'à St-Mungo. La bague ne pourrait être transférée qu'à Neville, en temps voulu. Elle me regardait de ses yeux perçants, m'analysant, ce qui me fit resserrer mon emprise sur la main de Charlie, ce qu'elle vit. Son regard s'adoucit alors. Elle siégeait en tant que Londubat.

-Mulciber Nott, habillé d'une longue robe bleue profonde avec des filigranes en argent courant le long de la robe, pour finalement prendre la forme du blason de la Maison Nott au niveau du torse. Il portait évidemment une chevalière en argent doublement sertie d'une topaze et d'un diamant, surement la bague de Seigneur. Son visage était complètement neutre, tout comme son regard. Ça me rassura, d'une certaine façon, car si il était effectivement du côté des mangemorts, son regard serait soit dédaigneux, soit plein de haine. Il siégeait évidemment en tant que Nott.

-Marwyn Flint, vêtu d'une robe noire avec des bandes vertes profondes. Contrairement aux autres, il avait une boucle d'oreille, avec une petite émeraude, surement enchantée pour le protéger d'une quelconque façon. Le blason des Flint était brodé non pas sur le torse, mais l'épaule. Il arborait une chevalière ciselée en argent avec un chrysobéryl serti en son centre, l'argent prenant la forme d'un F majuscule au-dessus de la gemme. Contrairement à Mulciber, je pouvais voir l'anxiété peinte sur son visage. Son regard s'attarda sur moi, et je pus voir à travers ses yeux qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal, mais je me tins tout de même sur mes gardes. Il siégeait en tant que Flint.

-Malthus Rosier, vêtu d'une longue robe verte forêt avec le symbole d'une rose rouge brodé sur le torse, le symbole de la Maison Rosier. Je pouvais apercevoir sa bague, une chevalière en rhodium avec un grenat en forme de rose au centre. Son visage était dur, et assez haineux, ce qui me fit frémir. Je ressentis l'anxiété de Charlie, qui se colla à moi, et je compris pourquoi en voyant le regard plein de dégoût et de haine de cet homme. Il était évident qu'il ne me portait pas dans son cœur, et encore moins un Weasley. Pour moi, il était évident que Malthus Rosier était un véritable mangemort, rien que par son comportement. Je me devais de m'occuper de lui, un jour ou l'autre. Il siégeait en tant que Rosier, depuis la mort de son fils, Evan Rosier.

-Corban Yaxley, habillé d'un manteau noir par-dessus une chemise beige, avec le blason des Yaxley brodé sur la poche avant de son manteau. Il portait des gants en cuir de dragon, avec une chevalière en bronze par-dessus. Il était assez grand, un visage mauvais que je considérerai de quasiment maléfique, un regard noir et abject, et un sourire mauvais. Il était l'archétype même du méchant, du vilain, du serviteur et larbin du mal. En somme, un mangemort dans toute sa splendeur, libéré ou n'ayant jamais été attrapé… Contrairement aux autres, il représentait la famille Burke et non pas la sienne.

-Héraclès Parkinson, vêtu d'une longue robe noire avec des rayures, avec un manteau noir à fourrure par-dessus. Il portait lui-aussi des gants en cuir, avec une chevalière en argent sertie d'un grenat sanguin, surement sa chevalière de Seigneur. Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur lui, si ce n'est sa relation avec Perseus Parkinson, un ancien ministre de la magie démit de ses fonctions il y a longtemps. Il était vilain, très vilain, à la limite de la laideur, et de ce qu'on m'avait fait comprendre, c'était génétique. J'osai imaginer ses enfants, et je frémis d'horreur. Je serrai un peu plus la main de mon âme-sœur. Parkinson siégeait évidemment en tant que membre de sa famille.

-Hector Smith, vêtu d'une longue robe couleur or avec des bandes noires et des blaireaux brodés sur les épaules. Je pouvais voir le blason de sa famille sur son torse, et je manquai de rire en voyant une fois de plus un blaireau. Malgré la déculotté publique, ils étaient toujours fier d'être lié à la famille Poufsouffle et continuaient de se revendiquer en tant qu'héritiers légitimes. Je remarquai très vite le regard haineux qu'il me lança, surement dû au fait que la coupe d'Poufsouffle m'appartenait. Il portait une chevalière en bronze qui avait l'apparence de l'or pour les moins instruits, avec une topaze en forme de blaireau. Sa bague ressemblait étrangement à celle des Diggory, et cela renforça ma suspicion. Il siégeait évidemment en tant que Smith.

-Thorfinn Rowle, vêtu d'une longue robe noire avec des filigranes en or le long de sa robe, et le blason de la Maison Rowle brodé sur ses épaules. Il avait gardé son manteau sur lui, ce qui lui donnait une allure impressionnante. Contrairement aux autres, il était très grand, avec une carrure imposante, digne d'un sportif. Une autre chose qui dénotait par rapport aux autres était ses cheveux blonds, et courts, tandis que les sorciers gardent d'habitude les cheveux assez longs. Enfin, il avait un regard perçant et mauvais, sans compter son sourire malsain qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Il arborait une chevalière simple en argent avec une améthyste. Il siégeait évidemment en tant que Rowle.

-Lucius Malfoy, vêtu d'une longue robe noire, recouverte par un manteau noir en hermine avec des boutons en argent avec le blason des Malfoy. Je pouvais aussi apercevoir une étole de fourrure autour de ses épaules, sans compter une broche en argent sur le devant de son manteau, représentant en grand le blason Malfoy. Je l'observai plus avant, et je vis qu'il portait des gants en cuir de dragon, avec par-dessus sa bague, une chevalière en or blanc avec une émeraude en son centre, l'or blanc formant un M majuscule sur la gemme. Il tenait aussi dans ses mains une longue canne en bois, avec un pommeau en argent ayant l'apparence d'un serpent. Mon oncle Sirius m'avait dit que sa canne, contrairement aux autres, servait aussi de fourreau à sa baguette. Il avait un regard hautain, et un petit rictus amusé en me regardant, me sous-estimant, chose qu'il allait fortement regretter. Il était assis au centre de la table, sur un siège plus important que les autres, plus grand et onéreux, soit celui de président du conseil. Il représentait évidemment sa propre famille.

Et voilà, je venais enfin d'observer tous ceux présents, ne prenant pas en compte évidemment mon âme-sœur, oncle Remus ou nos gardes.

« Y-a-t-il une raison pour cette réunion ? Demanda Yaxley.

-Oui, il y en a une, Corban, et nous pourrons surement l'entendre une fois que ta bouche sera close. Répondit Mulciber Nott avec une pointe de venin.

-La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de t'écouter, traitre ! Répondit Yaxley.

-Silence ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour entendre vos élucubrations, et si vous souhaitez vous chamailler comme des gamins, sortez de là ! » Cria alors Augusta Londubat.

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle, mais on pouvait tout de même entendre les ricanements de Sirius, qui s'attira un regard réprobateur de sa mère. Ce fut tante Walburga qui prit la parole.

« Albus Dumbledore, pourrions-nous savoir la raison pour laquelle vous avez convoqué ce conseil en urgence ? Demanda-t-elle de façon officielle.

-En effet, Dame Black. J'ai convoqué d'urgence ce conseil suite à la demande d'Hadrian James Potter en tant qu'héritier des Maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Répondit oncle Albus.

-Ah ? Et depuis quand répondons-nous à un gamin ? Demanda alors Malthus Rosier.

-Depuis que mon filleul est le propriétaire de cette école, alors je te conseille de te taire et d'écouter, Malthus ! Fit oncle Sirius avec véhémence.

-Mon fils a raison, en tant qu'héritier et propriétaire de cette école, Harry est dans le droit de convoquer ce conseil, et nous devrions l'écouter pour en savoir plus. Rajouta tante Walburga.

-Quant à moi, je suis intrigué par la raison de cette réunion. Pourriez-vous nous éclairer, Héritier Hadrian ? Demanda alors Amos.

-Bien-entendu. En tant qu'héritier, et de facto, propriétaire de l'école et des environs, j'ai décidé, avec mon gardien, de vérifier les comptes de l'école, chaque dépense, chaque règle, pour être rassuré quant à son bon fonctionnement. » Dis-je alors.

Immédiatement, Lucius, Malthus, Corban, Thorfinn, Héraclès et Hector pâlirent. Ils avaient très bien compris ce à quoi je faisais allusion, et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour eux.

« Et qu'avez-vous découvert, héritier Hadrian ? Demanda alors Marwyn Flint.

-Eh bien. J'ai avant tout découvert des incohérences au niveau de la trésorerie. Commençai-je.

-Des incohérences ? Demanda Sirius, jouant le jeu.

-En effet, oncle Sirius. J'ai découvert des incohérences importantes, qui, si je ne m'abuse, sont responsables du déficit d'Poudlard. Oncle Albus, si je me souviens bien, tu m'as expliqué que certaines salles, les dortoirs, l'une des salles de bains, et le logement du gardien des clés ont besoin de rénovations. Sans compter les meubles qui doivent être changé, la bibliothèque qui a besoin de nouveaux livres etc… C'est bien ça ? Demandai-je.

-En effet mon garçon, c'est bien ça. Répondit Albus le regard rieur.

-Normalement, et selon la logique, tout cela aurait déjà dû être réalisé. Cependant, les fonds nécessaires ne sont pas présents, ce que j'ai trouvé étrange. J'ai donc regardé la trésorerie de l'école, plus précisément, les livres de compte. C'est alors que j'ai découvert une chose assez intéressante. Déclarai-je avec un petit rictus.

-Qu'est-ce donc, Héritier Potter ? Demanda Lucius en le dardant du regard.

-Vous faîtes bien de me le demander, Seigneur Malfoy. J'ai découvert que les familles de sang-pur ne payent que 1/10ème des frais de scolarité, que les sang-mêlés payent la totalité des frais de scolarité, et que, à mon plus grand étonnement, les nés-moldus payent le double des frais de scolarité. Sans compter que certaines familles, qui comme par hasard, sont membres de ce conseil, ne payent aucun frais. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, une année à Poudlard coûte 200 galions, attendu que c'était la meilleure école de tout le pays. Ce qui veut dire que qu'un sang-pur paye seulement 20 galions, tandis qu'un né-moldu paye 400 galions. Il faut savoir que 400 galions représentent 2 000£ pour un moldu, ce qui est beaucoup. Je suppose que l'augmentation des frais de scolarité pour les nés-moldus a été mise en place pour les dissuader de venir à Poudlard, et d'aller dans d'autres écoles, moins importantes. Cela n'explique cependant pas la réduction pour les sang-pur. » Révélai-je.

Amos et Augusta froncèrent des sourcils, car ils se souvenaient parfaitement avoir versé la somme de 400 galions chaque année. Ils le firent savoir.

« Je me souviens avoir payé 400 galions pour mon fils, héritier Hadrian. Répondit alors Augusta.

-En effet, Dame Londubat. Je voulais en venir à ce fait. J'ai remarqué que certaines familles de sang-pur, qui sont considérées comme très lumineuses, ou traitre à leur sang pour avoir été du côté des nés-moldus et de leur intégration, payent l'entièreté des frais de scolarité. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Quoi ?! Hurla alors Amos.

-C'est un scandale ! S'écria Augusta.

-J'en reviens donc à ma question première : Y-a-t-il une raison valable pour ces réductions ? Car elles ne s'appliquent même pas à tous les sang-pur ! » Fis-je alors.

Charlie resserra son emprise sur moi, se collant juste derrière-moi, dévisageant Corban et Malthus. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne parle.

« Je prends donc ce silence comme un non. Cependant, le problème ne s'arrête pas là.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous répondre à un gamin de ton genre, petit ? Intervint alors Hector Smith.

-Car contrairement à vous, Seigneur Smith, de la lignée illégitime des Poufsouffle, je suis un héritier légitime de mes titres, et donc possède cette école, ce terrain, le village d'Hogsmeade, et même la coupe d'Poufsouffle. » Répondis-je alors avec un sourire sadique.

Tante Walburga et oncle Sirius cachèrent leurs sourires, tandis qu'Amos, Augusta, Mulciber et Marwyn arboraient un regard approbateur. De son côté, Hector Smith devint rouge et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Dumbledore.

« Mon garçon, que voulais-tu dire par _le problème ne s'arrête pas là_ ? Demanda le vieil homme.

-Très simple, oncle Albus. J'ai remarqué une autre incohérence dans les livres de comptes, une incohérence que je considère comme du vol. » Répondis-je.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la salle. Être accusé de voleur parmi les sorciers était considéré comme un tabou social, une honte, une tache sur la famille.

« Qui donc ? A demander alors Amos, le visage sérieux.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que certains gouverneurs aient reçu une paie, substantielle qui plus est. Une paie qui n'est pas le cas pour tous les gouverneurs. Une paie qui est de 1 000 galions par mois pour Lucius Malfoy, Corban Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, Héraclès Parkinson, Hector Smith et Malthus Rosier. Soit une perte totale de 72 000 galions par an, ce qui suffirait à payer l'entièreté des rénovations, par exemple. A la place, nous avons un trou conséquent dans la caisse, soit une dette supérieure à 1 000 000 de galions. Après tout, l'école est sensée rapporter environ 80 000 galions par an, cependant, elle ne rapporte que 40 000 galions suite aux réductions pour les sangs-purs, sans compter les paies des professeurs, du concierge et du gardien des clés. Je ne vous parle même pas du renouvellement des ingrédients de potions, heureusement, nos serres arrivent à fournir l'établissement. Fis-je alors.

-Comment oses-tu me traiter de voleur, petite merde ! » Hurla alors Héraclès Parkinson.

Ce dernier se leva furibond de sa chaise et se jeta sur moi, au choc de tous. Avant même qu'il ne puisse me toucher, il se prit avec férocité le poing de Charlie en plein visage, avant d'être pointé par les baguettes de Sirius, Walburga, Amos, Mulciber, Marwyn, Augusta, Albus et les dix gardes.

« Comment oses-tu agresser mon neveu, sale traitre à son sang ! Fils de troll, tu vas me le payer, et tu vas regretter de t'être mis en travers des Black ! » Hurla alors tante Walburga.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, elle jeta un sort inconnu sur l'homme à terre. Au plus grand choc de tous, rien ne se passa, ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce… »Commença alors Lucius Malfoy.

Tout à coup, Héraclès se mit à hurler de douleur. Le blason des Black apparut alors sur sa peau maintenant rouge. Il arrêta alors de hurler, soupirant et couinant après-coup. Charlie resserra son emprise sur moi, et me prit dans ses bras par précaution.

« Est-ce que l'un des gardes pourrait appeler Bartemius Crouch ? Demanda alors oncle Albus, mécontent.

-Tout de suite. » Fit un des gardes, avant de quitter la salle en toute urgence. Seulement cinq minutes plus tard, il revint, accompagné du directeur du département de la Justice Magique, Bartemius Crouch, accompagné de la directrice adjointe, Amelia Bones et de deux aurores.

« Albus, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bartemius. Je suis vraiment navré de te faire mander ici, mais Héraclès Parkinson a tenté de faire du mal au jeune Harry, après que celui-ci ait révélé ses vols. Répondit oncle Albus.

-Est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est vrai. Cet abruti s'est jeté sur mon filleul ! Hurla oncle Patmol, vraiment pas content.

-Bien. Aurores, arrêtez cet homme. Fit alors Bartemius.

-Il nous faudra tout de même recueillir vos dépositions. Fit alors Amelia Bones.

-Nul besoin, je vais vous donner un souvenir. » Répondit alors Oncle Albus.

Il sortit une fiole, et à l'aide de sa baguette, il a extrait son souvenir pour le placer dedans le réceptacle, avant de le donner à Amelia Bones. Ils partirent juste après.

« Bon, nous pouvons tout de même reprendre la réunion. Fit alors tante Walburga.

-En effet. Bien que la réaction de Seigneur Parkinson ait été décevante et honteuse, nous devons finir ce conseil, car j'aimerai tout entendre. Répondit alors Mulciber Nott.

-Comme je le disais, les individus que j'ai précédemment mentionné sont des voleurs, les livres de comptes le prouvent, et je suis persuadé qu'en demandant aux gobelins de vérifier, ils trouveront encore plus de preuves. Cependant, il y a un autre problème, qui m'intrigue. Dis-je alors.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda oncle Sirius.

-Eh bien, j'ai cru remarqué qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de cours avant. Or, ce n'est plus le cas. Avant, il y avait des cours tels que les duels, la magie noire, l'étude des arts obscurs, l'étude de la magie blanche, l'alchimie, l'étude des rituels, l'étude des us et coutumes du monde sorcier, l'éthique et la politique sorcière… Soit tant de temps qui seraient très utiles, et pourtant, ces cours n'existent plus. J'ai vérifié, et j'ai compris qu'ils ont été supprimé au fur et à mesure par les gouverneurs, dans le but, selon moi, d'affaiblir et de limiter l'accès à la magie aux nés-moldus. Fis-je, tout souriant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi les sang-de-bourbe devraient avoir accès à tout ça ! Cria alors Corban.

-Peu importe ! J'ai remarqué qu'il y a trop d'incohérences et d'interférences de la part de certains individus, j'en suis donc venu à une conclusion. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Et quelle est-elle ? Demanda alors Lucius Malfoy, me dévisageant.

-C'est très simple. En tant que propriétaire de l'école Poudlard, j'ordonne la dissolution du Conseil des Gouverneurs et la création du Conseil Académique d'Poudlard, dont je choisirai les membres. » Répondis-je.

Ils étaient tous silencieux, puis je vis Malthus, Lucius, Hector, Corban et Thorfinn devenir rouge de rage. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à hurler.

« Comment oses-tu nous reléguer au second plan, petit moins-que-rien ! Hurla alors Corban.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, chien ! Hurla alors Malthus.

-Je refuse de me faire ordonner par un gamin de sept ans ! » Cria Hector.

Et ça continua comme ça pendant quelques minutes, tandis que je souriais et pouvait sentir des vibrations venant de Charlie, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se retenir d'exploser de rire en voyant le visage blanc et déconfit de Lucius Malfoy.

« Vos gueules ! Hurla alors oncle Sirius, à bout de nerf.

-Que vous le vouliez ou non, le conseil est dissous, et chaque règle et dépense seront examinées. Des rapports seront faits, et le Ministère de la Magie et Gringotts seront informés pour chaque vol et dépense non réglementaire. Je peux vous assurer, Seigneur Malfoy, Rosier, Smith, Yaxley et Rowle que vous rembourserez tout ce que vous avez gagné jusqu'au moindre galion. De plus, j'ordonnerai le remboursement pour les élèves nés-moldus actuels, au moins pour le surplus qu'ils ont payé, et toutes les familles de sang-pur devront payer dès à présent la totalité des frais de scolarité, plus les frais manquants pour les années déjà écoulées. Je suis persuadé que nos coffres se rempliront assez vite.

Cependant, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Le Conseil aura pour but de rétablir les anciennes matières, de surveiller la trésorerie, et enfin, de vérifier l'accréditation de chaque professeur. Cela risque de prendre quelques années, car nous devrons avant tout renflouer le trésor, mais selon mes calculs, tout sera prêt pour ma rentrée. Fis-je.

-Excusez-moi, Héritier Hadrian, mais qui sera présent à ce conseil ? Demanda alors Amos Diggory.

-Ha, c'est très simple. J'ai décidé que mes oncles Sirius et Remus, avec tante Walburga s'occuperont du conseil. Je vous propose, ainsi qu'à Dame Londubat, Seigneur Nott et Seigneur Flint de rejoindre ce conseil. Oncle Albus sera aussi membre du conseil, en tant que directeur de l'école, car j'ai décidé de le garder. Répondis-je.

-Quoi ? Et nous alors ? Demanda alors Hector.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je refuse d'avoir des voleurs parmi ceux que je côtoie, donc vous pouvez partir. Qui plus est, je refuse d'être près de mangemorts qui se sont accroupis devant un sang-mêlé traitre à son sang ayant la folie des grandeurs car papa n'a pas voulu de lui. Rajoutai-je.

-Vous avez entendu mon filleul, foutez le camp ! » Rajouta oncle Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Lucius Malfoy, Malthus Rosier, Thorfinn Rowle, Hector Smith et Corban Yaxley se levèrent avec un visage renfrogné et quittèrent la salle. Le regard de Lucius me promettait mille souffrances, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'allais obtenir ma vengeance pour la mort de mes parents, et chaque mangemort volontaire allait le payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« J'accepte la position, Héritier Potter. Dit alors Amos.

-Moi aussi, et sans ces sangsues, tout devrait mieux se dérouler. Déclara Mulciber.

-Il a raison, par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de se mettre Malfoy à dos. Ajouta Marwyn.

-Seigneur Flint, en tant que Seigneur de la Maison Flint, et Duc, vous êtes supérieur à Malfoy, n'hésitez pas à lui faire savoir. Répondit tante Walburga.

-Elle a bien raison. D'ailleurs, j'accepte aussi la position. Déclara Augusta.

-Parfait ! Sur ce, vous pourrez tout préparer pour la rentrée, et je vais personnellement payer les rénovations, de toute façon, c'est mon château. Par contre, j'ai décidé de combler le trou de la trésorerie avec les frais de scolarité et les remboursements des familles au sang-pur. Il faudra aussi augmenter les frais de scolarité, cela fait plusieurs siècles que ce sont les mêmes. Je dirai 300 galions par an. Ajoutai-je.

-Je suis bien d'accord, ce n'est pas à vous de payer pour les erreurs des gouverneurs, et ce tarif est parfait. » Déclara Augusta.

C'est alors que je sentis Charlie gesticuler. Je le regardai dans les yeux, et je vis qu'ils étaient emplis d'inquiétude.

« Un problème, Charlie ? Demandai-je.

-Harry, ma famille ne pourra jamais se permettre une telle dépense. Déjà que mon père a des difficultés à payer pour Bill et moi, alors avec la rentrée des jumeaux…Répondit alors mon âme-sœur.

-Je vois…Peut-être pourrions-nous mettre en place une sorte de fond spécial pour les familles qui n'ont pas les moyens de payer l'entièreté de leurs scolarité. En fait, nous pourrions même fonder une sorte de bourse, que ce soit pour les sang-pur, les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus. Il est évident que la majorité des enfants ne vont pas à Poudlard, malgré son prestige, surement dû au coût et aux règles absurdes de certaines familles. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, nous pourrions augmenter de façon exponentielle le nombre d'élèves. Proposai-je.

-C'est une superbe idée, Harry ! Répondis Oncle Sirius, tandis qu'Amos hocha de la tête.

-En effet, mais combien d'élèves cela apporterait à l'école ? Demanda alors Mulciber.

-Eh bien, si nous pouvions proposer une bourse qui payera la moitié des frais de scolarité, je pense que nous pourrions avoir un total de 50 à 100 élèves supplémentaires par année. Ainsi, au lieu de 60 élèves par année, nous aurions 110 à 160 élèves par année, et nous pourrions passer d'un total de 400 élèves à 1120 élèves, voire plus. Proposai-je.

-Mais ne voulions nous pas faire en sorte de rembourser notre dette ? Demanda alors Malthus.

-C'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais dit que la bourse sera approvisionnée par Poudlard. Non, le mieux serait que cette bourse soit approvisionnée par nos familles. A la longue, nous leur proposeront de travailler pour nos entreprises, et récupèreront notre argent. Sans compter la publicité que ça nous fera, nous deviendrons de véritables héros académiques. Rajoutai-je.

-Et combien cela coûterait-il ? Demanda alors Amos.

-Eh bien, selon mes calculs, la première année, ça nous couterait un maximum de 20 000 galions, mais au bout de sept années, lorsque chaque année sera complète, cela devrait nous coûter un total de 120 000 galions. Je pense qu'il faudrait donc approvisionner un total de 200 000 galions dès maintenant, pour les urgences, sait-on jamais. Cela pourrait éventuellement payer des fournitures ou autre. Je pense qu'en tant que propriétaire de l'école, il est de mon devoir de payer 100 000 galions, et mes revenus sont tellement conséquents que si je le voulais, je pourrai tout payer. Sans compter que je représente théoriquement la famille Black, donc oncle Sirius n'aura pas besoin de participer. Fais-je.

-Dans ce cas, je peux rajouter 20 000 galions. Répondis Amos Diggory avec un grand sourire.

-De même, qu'on ne dise pas que les Londubat ne participent pas ! Rajouta Augusta Londubat.

-Ha, comptez sur les Nott alors ! Déclara Mulciber Nott.

-Bon, on ne me laisse pas le choix, alors je vais aussi participer. Mais qui va gérer cette bourse ? Demanda alors Marwyn Flint.

-Eh bien, j'avais au début pensé à tante Walburga, mais bon…Commençai-je avant de me faire darder du regard par tante Walburga, faisant pouffer de rire oncle Sirius, tandis que je ressentis un tremolo parcourir le torse de Charlie, hilare.

-Comme je le disais, j'avais pensé à tante Walburga, mais je me suis tout compte fait dis qu'oncle Remus serait le plus approprié. Qu'en penses-tu, oncle Remus ? Demandai-je.

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas, chiot. Après tout, je pense être le plus adéquat pour ce travail. Répondis Oncle Remus.

-Y-a-t-il d'autres postes à occuper ? Demanda alors Augusta.

-En effet. Je souhaite d'abord nommer Tante Walburga à la tête du conseil, attendu que je ne pourrai toujours y participer. J'avais pensé à Oncle Sirius, mais je me méfie des maraudeurs. *hoquet de surprise de Sirius* Pour Oncle Sirius, j'avais pensé au relationnel avec les autres écoles et le ministère. Pour Augusta Londubat, j'avais pensé à l'inspection des professeurs et la surveillance de ces derniers. Pour Amos Diggory, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez très bon dans les finances, donc pourquoi ne pas gérer la trésorerie ? Pour Seigneur Nott et Seigneur Flint, je pense que vous seriez adéquat à l'organisation de nouvelles classes, pour décider quels cours rajouter. » Dévoilai-je.

Une fois de plus, un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Tante Walburga arborait un sourire fier, surtout lorsqu'elle fut nommée présidente du conseil. Seigneur Diggory semblait apprécier son poste, tandis que Dame Londubat hocha de la tête. Enfin, Seigneur Nott et Flint discutèrent rapidement ensemble avant d'hocher de la tête. Par contre, pour oncle Sirius…

« Quoi ? Mais tu veux ma mort ? Pourquoi je dois gérer ces abrutis du ministère ? Déclara-t-il à haute voix, faisant ricaner tous les autres.

-Voyons, oncle Sirius. Dis-toi que tu devras aussi gérer les familles comme Malfoy, donc tu pourras te faire un plaisir de les rejeter. Dis-je avec un petit sourire sournois.

-Ha ! J'aime mieux ça, ouais ! Il va en baver, le proxénète ! » Répondit oncle Sirius.

Son dernier mot me fit éclater de rire et étouffer Mulciber Nott et Amos Diggory qui venaient d'avaler une gorgée d'eau. Ils finirent par tout recracher avant d'éclater de rire, faisant gonfler le torse d'oncle Sirius de fierté.

Pendant deux bonnes heures, nous discutâmes de ce que nous allions faire de l'école, de tout ce qui allait être mis en place etc… Nous discutâmes même de la remise en place des duchés, et Mulciber et Marwyn acceptèrent de se proposer en même temps, car en contrôlant le ministère, ils pourraient enfin se venger des mangemorts. Je leur expliquai alors mon plan, d'attendre mes onze ans pour réclamer certains titres et surtout les duchés, forçant la dissolution du Wizengamot et la remise en place du Conseil des Sorciers. Evidemment, nous devions trouver un nom, lorsque je révélai enfin ma bague de Pendragon, nous convînmes de deux possibles noms : Le Conseil Royal ou le Magisterium. A la fin, nous avons choisi le Magisterium, car il fut décidé qu'une fois Roi, nous pourrions permettre à certaines familles d'être membres du Conseil, donc Conseil Royal ne serait pas approprié car un Conseil n'est pas sensé accueillir tant de personnes.

J'expliquai par la même occasion qu'une fois Roi, le Ministère serait dissout mais que nous garderons les départements dans la nouvelle administration royale. Ma proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité.

Nous finîmes par nous séparer, Oncle Sirius, Oncle Remus, Charlie et moi partîmes en direction de Château Potter.

FIN P.O.V

C'est ainsi que le groupe, composé d'Harry, de Charlie, de Remus, de Sirius et des gardes utilisèrent le système de cheminée pour se rendre directement à York. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry sauta presque de joie, enfin débarrassé de tout ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour la montrer à Charlie. Il n'eut cependant pas cette occasion, car Sirius retint Charlie pour lui parler à part.

« Ecoutes moi bien, Charlie. Mon filleul, que je considère comme un fils, n'a que sept ans ! Commença Sirius.

-He…Oui, bien-sûr. Répondit Charlie, interloqué.

-Et j'espère que tu comprends bien qu'il n'est surement pas prêt à entretenir la moindre relation, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda de nouveau Sirius, avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon

-Oui…M…M. Black. Répondit Charlie, suant à grosses gouttes.

-Donc si jamais tu venais à te comporter d'une façon que je ne considère pas appropriée, je peux te jurer que toi et Harry n'auraient jamais d'enfants, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Menaça Sirius.

-*avale sa salive* Je….je comprends tout à fait, monsieur Black. Répondit Charlie, effrayé.

-Pas de ça avec moi, appelles moi Sirius ! » Fit alors Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Charlie ne put qu'hocher de la tête, mais avant même qu'il puisse suivre Harry, il fut de nouveau retenu, mais pas par Sirius.

« Je me doute de ce que t'as dit Patmol, alors je vais être direct, Charlie. Commença Remus.

-Oui ? Demanda Charlie, inquiet.

-Si jamais il y a un problème avec mon chiot, ou que tu lui fais du mal, je te rappelle que j'ai un ami, très poilu, qui adore la viande fraiche. Et si jamais ça ne suffit pas, dis-toi que je sais parfaitement utiliser une cuillère, que ce soit pour manger ou bien castrer. Compris ? » Demanda alors Remus, ses yeux flashant jaune pendant deux secondes.

Charlie devait admettre que Remus Lupin était bien plus effrayant que Sirius. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était un loup-garou, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était bien plus que ça. En y repensant, Remus ressemblait étrangement à une mère protégeant ses petits, et ça, il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux. Lui qui s'était toujours passionné pour les dragons, il aurait pu croire être en face d'une dragonne. Il ne put que vivement hocher de la tête.

« Parfait ! Nous avons décidé de te donner la chambre à coter de celle d'Harry, on sait très bien à quel point le lien d'âme-sœur est important et ne doit surtout pas être rompu. Tu peux y aller. » Fit alors Sirius avec un sourire détendu, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais menacé.

C'est ainsi que Charlie suivit Harry jusque dans sa chambre. Lui qui n'avait vécu que dans une certaine pauvreté, il fut submergé par tant de richesses. Il devait admettre que sa journée avait été fantastique. Pourtant, elle avait commencé de façon banale.

\DEBUT FLASHBACK/

Tout d'abord, il fut réveillé par sa mère, pour ensuite prendre son petit-déjeuner avec le reste de la famille. Enfin, le hibou est arrivé, apportant avec lui les nouvelles et surtout, les listes scolaires d'Poudlard. Attendu l'intérêt de son père pour les moldus, il avait pris un abonnement pour le Daily Telegraph, et lorsqu'il lut l'article en première page, il bondit de son siège. Il finit par le lire à haute voix.

 **Un génie parmi la Noblesse !**

 _Par Rita Skeeter_

 _Nous fêtons en ce jour une grande occasion, soit le septième anniversaire du Duc de York, Hadrian James Potter. Comme vous le savez, Hadrian James Potter est devenu un héros national et a reçu l'Ordre du Chardon lorsqu'il a survécu à un attentat à la bombe le 31 Octobre 1981 a seulement un an. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Hadrian James Potter est le fils des défunts Duc James Charlus Potter et Duchesse Lily Jane Potter. Selon une estimation du magazine Forbes (américain), notre héros national serait à la tête d'une des plus grandes fortunes du monde, totalisant ainsi sa fortune personnelle à plus de trois milliards de livres sterling, lui attribuant ainsi la onzième place, ce qui fait de lui l'enfant, et le moins de quarante ans le plus riche au monde. Pourtant, et selon nos sources, cela n'est pas finit, car sa grâce est aussi l'héritier d'une très riche famille noble, celle des Black, sans compter qu'il est dit qu'il possèderait d'autres comptes cachant la majorité de sa fortune. Serait-il l'homme le plus riche du monde ?_

 _Nous préférons nous en remettre aux économistes et aux rédacteurs du magazine Forbes. Mais cela n'est pas la raison principale de notre célébration, non. Nous venons de découvrir qu'Hadrian James Potter est un génie._

 _En effet, il semblerait qu'il y a un peu plus d'un mois, sa grâce, le Duc Hadrian James Potter, a passé les concours terminaux du Lycée pour pouvoir entrer à l'Université. Lorsque les résultats ont été publiés, le pays tout entier a alors pu voir à quel point Hadrian James Potter est intelligent._

 _Ses résultats ont été sans défauts, avec des notes supérieures à 20, faisant ainsi de lui le plus jeune bachelier du Royaume-Uni avec une moyenne totale de 26,80/20. Nous avons questionné les correcteurs, et ceux-là nous ont confirmé avoir attribué des points supplémentaires pour son incroyable intelligence, ses explications uniques et ses théories avant-gardistes._

 _Il semblerait que notre héros national ne se soit pas arrêté là, car nous avons eu la confirmation de la part du directeur de l'Université de Cambridge que le Duc a été accepter parmi eux. Bien-entendu, certains diront que chaque famille noble peut entrer à Cambridge, cependant, Hadrian James Potter a été invité et non pas décidé d'y aller, signifiant ainsi que sa place est mérité, selon certains._

 _Un génie parmi la noblesse, peut-être changera-t-il notre système ?_

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Potter, rendez-vous page 4._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Black, rendez-vous page 5._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les plus grandes fortunes du monde, rendez-vous page 6._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les plus grandes fortunes du Royaume-Uni, rendez-vous page 7._

Un silence s'était abattu sur la famille Weasley, tous éberlués par cette révélation. La mère Weasley s'était alors exclamée.

« Mais c'est parfait ! Oh ma Ginny, tu pourras te marier avec lui ! » Avait-elle hurlé.

Ginny avait bien-entendu hocher de la tête avec un grand sourire, tandis que Ronald Weasley pestait contre l'injustice de ne pas être aussi riche. Les jumeaux préparaient un mauvais coup, surement pour Ronald, et William s'était figé en ouvrant sa lettre d'Poudlard. Un badge venait d'en tomber, et ce badge était celui de Préfet-en-Chef. Immédiatement, il fut entouré par sa famille qui le félicita.

Personne n'avait remarqué que Charlie s'était figé à la prononciation du nom d'Hadrian James Potter. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il avait compris à ce moment-là qu'Hadrian James Potter était quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. Il finit alors par ouvrir sa lettre. Deux badges en tombèrent, soit celui de préfet, et celui de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il fut félicité par ses parents, et pourtant, il reçut un regard jaloux et envieux de la part de Ronald. Charlie finit par retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Sa chambre était assez spartiate, avec tout de même des figurines de dragons et un vieux balais de Quidditch.

La famille Weasley se rendit à la cheminée pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse et aller retirer un peu d'argent à Gringotts. Ils se tenaient en rang, attendant patiemment dans l'une des files d'attentes, lorsqu'ils virent trois individus, deux hommes et un jeune garçon se rendre directement devant le maître banquier, et lorsque tous les gobelins s'arrêtèrent net pour observer ces trois personnes, avec une pointe de respect et d'admiration dans les yeux, ça intrigua Charlie.

« Regardes Arthur, c'est Sirius, Remus et Harry. Nous devrions les attendre, qu'en penses-tu ? Fit alors Molly.

-Pourquoi pas, chérie. Répondit simplement Arthur Weasley.

-C'est mon futur mari ? Demanda alors Ginny.

-Exactement, ma chérie. Tu verras, tu seras une Dame Potter. » Répondit Molly.

La remarque fit froncer des sourcils Charlie. Il remarqua immédiatement que Bill et Arthur arboraient la même expression. Ce n'était pas le cas des jumeaux, qui n'en avaient rien à faire, et Ronald semblait arborer la même expression que Molly. Pourtant, lorsque Charlie aperçut Harry au loin, son cœur se serra, et une émotion étrangère s'empara de son corps. Depuis ses onze ans, Charlie avait été incapable d'exprimer du désir ou un amour quelconque, si ce n'est un amour familial, assez limité. Cela avait bien-entendu affolé les parents Weasley, et lorsqu'ils emmenèrent leur fils à St-Mungo à ses 14 ans l'année précédente, Charlie fut déclaré asexuel, incapable de ressentir du désir pour une autre personne. C'est la raison pour laquelle sentir une telle émotion, une telle envie de se diriger vers ce jeune garçon effraya Charlie.

Ils attendirent patiemment pendant une demi-heure, avant de voir enfin les trois individus sortir du bureau d'un gobelin et se diriger hors de la banque. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils furent halés par Molly Weasley.

Charlie réalisa enfin qu'Harry était son âme-sœur, et évidemment sa mère le prit très mal, car sa fille ne pourrait devenir la Dame Potter. Les évènements se déroulèrent ainsi jusqu'à Poudlard.

Une fois de plus, Charlie fut choqué en découvrant que son âme-sœur était le futur Roi, et surtout, que lui-même serait son consort, faisant de lui l'un des dirigeants du royaume.

\FIN FLASHBACK/

Et le voilà, tranquillement derrière son âme-sœur, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Harry finit par l'emmener tout droit vers l'aile principale, à la chambre de maître. Il fit entrer Charlie dans l'immense chambre, et Charlie du retenir son souffle face à la beauté de la pièce.

Pour commencer, la chambre était grande, très grande, soit 50m². La pièce était très lumineuse, attendu qu'elle avait sur le mur en demi-cercle face à la porte de très grandes fenêtres faisant la taille du mur, donnant une vue directe sur la cour arrière du château et un lac. Les murs étaient dans un ton rouge bordeaux avec des dorures prenant la forme de griffons et de lions. Le sol était en bois massif, soit de l'acajou du cuba, le bois le plus coûteux du marché. On pouvait voir deux très grandes armoires contre le mur Est, avec un bureau en acajou massif entouré de deux anciennes bibliothèques contre le mur Ouest. Il y avait une porte de chaque côté du mur en demi-cercle menant à un balcon de l'autre côté des vitres. Enfin, il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin de style Louis XIV avec des couvertures et des rideaux couleur or, des draps et des coussins blancs et l'armature en acajou de cuba très clair. Le lit était placé au centre du mur en demi-cercle, donnant une vue imprenable sur le lac au réveil. Il y avait aussi des fauteuils confortables, d'immenses tapis et une cheminée dans la chambre, sans compter les lampes dispersées dans la chambre.

Charlie remarqua un drôle d'objet sur le bureau d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-C'est un ordinateur, le PS/2 d'IBM, une société américaine que je compte racheter. Répondit Harry, amusé.

-Mais à quoi ça sert ? Demanda Charlie, intrigué par l'objet moldu.

-Eh bien, tu peux t'en servir pour communiquer avec des gens à l'autre bout du monde en utilisant le service de message électronique, c'est plus rapide qu'un hibou. Ensuite, tu peux avoir des jeux, comme les échecs, et te battre contre l'ordinateur. Tu peux aussi écrire plusieurs choses et tu dois tout imprimer grâce à une imprimante. Enfin, tu peux enregistrer plein de données, comme des livres, et tout sera conservé sur l'ordinateur. C'est plus pratique qu'une bibliothèque. Expliqua alors Harry.

-Les moldus sont capables de ça ? Si papa était au courant… Fit Charlie, étonné.

-Oui, les moldus sont très intelligents. Vu qu'ils n'ont pas la magie pour faciliter leur vie, ils ont décidé d'inventer des objets qui le feront à leur place. C'est ce qu'on appelle le progrès technologique. » Répondit Harry, très amusé.

Charlie hocha vaguement de la tête. Il reprit son exploration de la chambre d'Harry, et remarqua deux portes supplémentaires. Il ouvrit l'une d'elle, et remarqua qu'elle menait à une salle de bain personnelle avec des toilettes. La salle de bain était très grande, avec un sol en marbre et une immense baignoire en son centre. Il remarqua que plusieurs runes étaient gravées sur la baignoire, surement pour la remplir, la vider, faire des bulles etc… Il y avait aussi des toilettes, des éviers, enfin, tout ce qui doit être dans une salle de bain. Il retourna vers la chambre pour ouvrir la deuxième porte, et quel fut son étonnement lorsqu'il arriva dans une deuxième chambre, légèrement moins grande, soit 40m² avec à peu près le même arrangement que la première chambre, sans l'ordinateur évidemment.

« C'est ta chambre. Répondit Harry en rougissant.

-Pourquoi rougis-tu ? Demanda Charlie, intrigué.

-C'est normalement la chambre de la Dame de la maison lorsqu'elle ne souhaite pas dormir avec son mari. » Répondit simplement Harry en rougissant de plus belle.

Charlie ne réussit pas à retenir son rire, ce qui fit rougir Harry jusqu'aux oreilles.

Et c'est ainsi que Charlie Weasley, à quatorze ans, découvrit son âme-sœur et se mit à vivre avec.

* * *

 **Hehehe, voila notre Charlie, mais qui sera le prochain? Avez-vous remarqué l'indice? Niark xD**

 **Au fait, je ne saurai tarder à mettre à jour Veni Vidi Vici, pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fictions x)**


	3. Mise a Jour

Salut à tous,

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai mis à jour les précédents chapitres pour remettre les noms en français, il semblerait que certains étaient un peu perdu xD Par contre, il n'y a pas de véritables traductions pour certaines choses comme: Wards (Sorts de Protections ambiants), Horizont Alley, Corkitt Markett xD

De rien x) Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit à moitié xD


	4. Partie III

**Et me revoici, avec un nouveau chapitre, bien-entendu. Sachez que je lis et réponds, si nécessaire, à vos commentaires, donc n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. Je vais ralentir un peu, car j'ai mal aux doigts mdr (je suis sérieux), donc le prochain chapitre sera surement dans deux semaines.**

* * *

31/07/1987-31/07/1991

La vie avait changé au Château Potter depuis l'arrivée de Charlie Weasley. Ce dernier ayant changé leur train de vie, étant l'âme-sœur d'Harry. Il était souvent avec Harry, lui caressant les cheveux tranquillement, ou lisant avec Harry des livres sur les dragons et autres créatures magiques qui le passionnaient autant. Evidemment, ils étaient souvent surveillés par les gardes, et surtout Sirius et Remus. Ils avaient confiance en eux, mais ils ne savaient pas totalement les effets d'un lien d'âme-sœur, ce cas étant extrêmement rare, et préféraient donc veiller à ce que tout se passe sans encombre.

De son côté, Charlie s'était assez bien adapter à la vie luxueuse au château, sans compter tous les cours qu'il dut suivre avec Walburga Black. Cette dernière avait décidé de lui enseigner tout ce qui était nécessaire en tant que sang-pur et héritier d'une Noble Maison. La famille Weasley avait abandonné les pratiques ancestrales et l'enseignement des pratiques et coutumes des sang-pur, ce qui était l'une des raisons de leur titre de traitre à leur sang. De ce fait, Walburga avait décidé d'y remédier une bonne fois pour toute.

Cependant, la vie ne fut pas si tranquille que ça pour la famille Potter, surtout avec la publication de certains des articles de Rita Skeeter.

\Flashback/

 _01/08/1987_

 _Pour la première fois de sa vie, Charlie se réveilla complètement satisfait après une nuit de sommeil fantastique. Jamais encore ne s'était-il réveillé dans un lit aussi luxueux et confortable. Il sortit de sa chambre mais se trompa de porte, atterrissant ainsi dans celle d'Harry. Ce dernier dormait encore, confortablement installé dans son super lit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit à la vue de son âme-sœur._

 _« Charlie ? Demanda Harry, encore dans les vapes._

 _-Je me suis trompé de porte. Je comptais aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner, tu viens ? » Demanda alors Charlie, penaud._

 _La seule réponse d'Harry fut de tendre les bras pour être pris par Charlie, chose que ce dernier fit avec grand plaisir. C'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent pour prendre leur premier repas de la journée, attirant un sourire de la part de Remus qui était en train de prendre son café, Sirius étant encore dans son lit._

 _Harry décida de rester sur les genoux de Charlie pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, ce qui ne dérangea pas ce dernier. Enfin, Sirius finit par arriver, à moitié endormi. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble, tranquillement, lorsque l'un des elfes de maison apporta le journal Daily Prophet. Comme d'habitude, Sirius fut le premier à lire le journal, et à haute voix._

 _ **Un Porteur parmi les Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu devient le Garçon-Qui-Donnera-La-Vie !**_

 _ **Charlie Weasley bientôt Charlie Potter ? Une âme-sœur trouvée, mais qui ne plait à tous !**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter_

 _C'est une nouvelle exceptionnelle pour le monde sorcier, un Porteur est enfin né. Cette nouvelle fut cachée pendant un temps, et non pas sans raison. La raison, mes très chers lecteurs, et que ce porteur n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'être annoncé par ses parents, attendus qu'ils furent lâchement assassinés par Tom Riddle soit Voldemort, le traître à son sang. Vous avez tout compris, Hadrian James Potter, l'actuel héritier des Maisons Peverell, Black, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard, Potter et Evans est aussi un porteur, le premier depuis trois cents ans !_

 _Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un porteur. Un porteur est un sorcier (homme) ayant un cœur magique très puissant. Ce cœur magique est suffisamment puissant pour lui permettre d'enfanter. Les Porteurs sont très rares, et le premier porteur ayant jamais existé fut Arthur Pendragon, qui, contrairement à ce que pensent les moldus, n'était pas un Roi Moldu mais bel et bien un Roi Sorcier capable d'enfanter. Je peux tout de même rassurer certains, Arthur était connu pour être le dominant dans son couple avec Merlin, mais lorsqu'ils découvrirent qu'il pouvait enfanter, ils n'hésitèrent pas à échanger les rôles._

 _Arthur Pendragon est par ailleurs le seul Porteur à avoir été dominant dans sa relation, certains estiment que la raison est que Merlin n'était pas son âme-sœur._

 _De plus, un Porteur est une personne ayant uniquement une attraction pour le même genre, sans compter le fait qu'un porteur a une ou plusieurs âme-sœurs. Une âme-sœur est un individu lié à un porteur qui est incapable ou presque de ressentir des émotions d'amour et de désir pour une personne autre que son porteur, et le lien est sacré. Il existe cependant une potion permettant à une âme-sœur de ressentir du désir pour quelqu'un d'autre que son porteur, à condition de savoir que la personne est une âme-sœur et non un asexué. Cette potion est devenue illégale car elle permit à des sorciers mauvais de s'emparer des âmes-sœurs d'un Porteur (les séduire) pour briser le lien entre un Porteur et son âme-sœur et l'affaiblir. Elle fut aussi rendue illégale lorsqu'une âme-sœur utilisa volontairement cette potion pour tromper son âme-sœur, cas pour le moment unique._

 _Le dernier Porteur fut Lancell Malfoy, il y a exactement 326 ans, qui n'eut malheureusement pas d'enfant suite à la mort de son âme-sœur et un refus catégorique de trouver quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Pour les couples homosexuels, sachez qu'il existe une potion permettant aux hommes de porter un enfant, elle ne coûte que cinq gallions et est garantie à 100% !_

 _Pour en revenir aux faits, nous avons donc un nouveau Porteur. Et voilà qu'hier, alors que j'étais à Gringotts lorsque j'appris cette nouvelle, je découvris autre chose de tout aussi étonnant. Charlie Weasley, deuxième fils de Seigneur Arthur Weasley et de Molly Weasley née Prewett, s'est découvert être l'âme-sœur ou en tout cas, l'une des âme-sœurs de notre héros national. Une nouvelle que beaucoup considéreraient comme incroyable, surtout pour une famille aussi appauvrie que celle des Weasley. Et pourtant, la réaction de Molly Weasley et de sa fille, sa septième enfant, Ginevra Weasley n'a pas été celle espérée. Je peux vous confirmer mes chers lecteurs que Molly Weasley dite la Harpie par certains n'était pas du tout satisfaite, et a même dit haut et fort que ce n'était pas naturel !_

 _On peut alors se demander comment une sang-pur peut ainsi critiquer un fait naturel, rare et prisé de notre société, sans compter que par ce commentaire des plus odieux, elle a insulté non-seulement notre Premier Roi, mais aussi son compagnon et toutes les familles ayant eu un porteur, dont la sienne ! Nous n'avons malheureusement pas réussi à obtenir un commentaire de la famille Weasley, quel dommage !_

 _Alors, cette réaction marquerait-elle une séparation dans la parfaite famille des Weasley ? Je surveillerai de près, je vous l'assure. Et surtout, toutes nos félicitations à Hadrian James Potter et son âme-sœur, Charlie Weasley bientôt Potter ? *rire*_

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les Porteurs, rendez-vous page 3._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur Arthur Pendragon et Myrdin (Merlin) Emrys, rendez-vous page 4._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la déchéance de la famille Weasley, rendez-vous page 5._

 _Sirius explosa de rire à la lecture de l'article, tout comme Remus et Harry. De son côté, Charlie rougit en apprenant qu'il était dans le Daily Prophet. Sirius fut alors intrigué par le second article et explosa de rire en le lisant._

 _ **St-Mungo, l'hôpital plaque tournante des familles sorcières ! A la recherche des âme-sœurs.**_

 _ **Une possible âme-sœur trouvée !**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Après la découverte de notre héros national en tant que Porteur, ce fut une véritable marée de sorciers qui se dirigèrent vers St-Mungo._

 _En effet, beaucoup de familles espèrent avoir l'un de leurs enfants voire héritiers en tant qu'âme-sœur de notre héros national, et pour ce faire, la plupart ont décidé de faire tester leurs enfant pour vérifier si ils exprimaient cette forme d'asexualité caractéristique des âme-sœurs._

 _Ce fut littéralement la débandade, car chaque famille sorcière ayant un enfant de plus de onze ans s'est manifestée à l'hôpital pour tester leurs enfants, malgré le fait que certains étaient déjà en couple. Il y eut presque aucun résultat._

 _Mais il semblerait qu'il y eut une exception à la règle. En effet, c'est avec étonnement que nous avons appris que Marcus Flint, fils de Seigneur Marwyn Flint, correspond aux traits d'une âme-sœur, étant catégorisé en tant qu'asexuel. Marcus Flint est un élève de Serpentard à Poudlard qui rentra cette année en deuxième année. Serait-ce possible qu'il soit l'âme-sœur de notre héros national ?_

 _Nous tenterons d'en savoir plus._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Flint, rendez-vous page 3._

 _Le rire de Sirius s'arrêta subitement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, horrifiés. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir que tout le monde était figé, et que Charlie tenait Harry de façon très jalouse._

 _« Est-ce possible ? Demanda alors Harry, intrigué._

 _-Eh bien, oui, c'est possible. Répondit Sirius, paniqué par cette éventualité._

 _-Mais je croyais que c'était extrêmement rare d'avoir plusieurs âme-sœurs ? Demanda alors Charlie._

 _-C'est le cas, mais si Marcus Flint est lui-aussi l'âme-sœur d'Harry, on ne peut rien y faire. De ce que je sais, normalement, les âme-sœurs s'entendent très bien ensemble, c'est plus facile pour le porteur._

 _-Ça ne me plait pas pour autant. Rétorqua alors Charlie, méfiant._

 _-Je te promets que je n'irai pas activement le chercher alors. De toute façon, il sera à Poudlard quand j'y entrerai, d'accord ? » Demanda alors Harry pour rassurer son compagnon._

 _Charlie se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de poser la sienne sur celle d'Harry pour humer ses cheveux._

 _\Break/_

 _L'après-midi, ils reçurent un article très intéressant du Daily Prophet, encore un ArtSkeeter, en édition spéciale cette fois-ci. Ils se réunirent pour le lire, et le titre n'étonna pas du tout Sirius._

 _ **Edition spéciale : Le Conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard laisse la place au Conseil Académique. Une réformation de l'éducation à Poudlard !**_

 _ **Des familles Nobles accusées, avec preuves, de Vol! Un coup dur pour les Malfoy !**_

 _ **Héraclès Parkinson arrêté pour tentative d'agression sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu !**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _C'est une nouvelle exceptionnelle que j'ai apprise aujourd'hui, mes chers lecteurs. Il semblerait qu'hier, un changement important se soit produit à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Tout le monde connait cette école légendaire, fondée par Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et évidemment Helga Poufsouffle, il y a de cela mille ans, et ayant produit depuis l'élite de notre société. Suite à la disparition des lignées fondatrices, l'école fut alors gouvernée par un Conseil des Gouverneurs dont les positions pouvaient être achetées._

 _Mais ce n'est plus le cas ! En effet, hier, Hadrian James Potter a décidé de dissoudre le Conseil des Gouverneurs, en tant qu'Héritier direct et certifié des Maisons Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle. Selon la charte de Poudlard, les héritiers des Fondateurs de l'école peuvent réclamer à tout moment le contrôle absolu de l'établissement. Dans le cas de notre héros national, c'est d'autant plus vrai que le Château et ses environs sont situés sur le Duché de Peverell qui lui appartient._

 _Selon Dame Londubat, les raisons cités pour la dissolution furent plus que raisonnables._

 _« Le jeune Héritier et propriétaire de l'école nous a expliqué que les comptes de l'école n'étaient pas correctement entretenus, que les coffres étaient vides à cause de certains gouverneurs et que, au plus grand choc de certains d'entre nous, les frais de scolarité n'étaient pas les mêmes pour tout le monde. »_

 _Elle nous décrit alors la réunion. Avec elle, un autre Seigneur, Amos Diggory, commenta._

 _« Ce fut un véritable scandale lorsque j'appris que certaines familles de sang-pur ne payaient qu'un dixième des frais de scolarité, particulièrement celles étant alliées aux Malfoy. Moi, je me rappelle avoir payé l'entièreté des frais lors de ma scolarisation ! Et je ne vous parle même pas des frais doublés pour les nés-moldus, une honte ! »_

 _Cette révélation fut vraiment inattendue, et nous reçûmes alors la confirmation de Dame Walburga Black, la désormais présidente du Conseil Académique, nommée directement par Harry Potter._

 _« Je peux vous affirmer que tout ce qui a été dit est vrai. Nous avons d'ailleurs décidé de rembourser les nés-moldus ayant surpayés leur scolarité, tandis que nous obligerons, sous peine d'expulsion, les familles n'ayant payées qu'un minimum de frais. Cette école ne fonctionne pas sans argent, et ce n'est pas en faisant des faveurs que nous obtiendrons les fonds nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de l'école. »_

 _Lorsque je lui demandai d'en expliquer plus concernant la réunion, j'appris alors une nouvelle unique._

 _« Nous avons découvert que certaines familles, soit les Malfoy, Yaxley, Parkinson, Smith, Rosier et Rowle touchaient une sorte de salaire chaque mois de mille gallions, ce qui est énorme. Le plus horrible était de savoir que seuls eux avaient un tel salaire, et que nous autres gouverneurs ne touchions rien et n'en savaient rien. C'est du vol, et ils l'ont fait pendant des années. Les gobelins ont pu le confirmer ! »_

 _Nous avons demandé aux gobelins, et ils nous ont confirmé la version de Dame Black. Ainsi, nous pouvons confirmer que les familles susmentionnées sont effectivement des voleurs, une horrible marque sur leurs noms. Certaines familles réclament réparation, la plupart veulent la tête de Lucius Malfoy qui était le Directeur du Conseil des Gouverneurs, et possiblement la tête pensante de toute cette vaste supercherie. Beaucoup lui ont donné le titre de Lucius-le-Voleur Malfoy, un titre qui resta à jamais. Espérons que son fils ne finira pas ainsi._

 _Cependant, cela ne s'arrête pas là ! Il semblerait qu'Héraclès Parkinson, Seigneur de la Maison Parkinson ait tenté d'agresser le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu après que celui-ci eut révélé la supercherie. Heureusement, l'âme-sœur d'Harry Potter l'a vaillamment défendu avant qu'il ne puisse subir le moindre dégât. Héraclès Parkinson fut emmené directement au Ministère par Bartemius Croupton._

 _Mais que cela signifie-t-il pour Poudlard et l'éducation des futures générations ? Eh bien, pour ce faire, j'ai pu obtenir une réponse de la Présidente du Conseil Académique._

 _« Selon les volontés et ordres directes de mon neveu, Hadrian James Potter, nous avons décidé de diviser le conseil en plusieurs parties. De ce fait, mon fils, le Seigneur Sirius Orion Black fut choisi pour les relations internationales de l'école et celles avec le Ministère. Remus Lupin fut mis à la tête d'une Bourse qui aura pour but d'aider les familles défavorisées, fussent-elles sang-purs, sang-mêlés ou bien née-moldues en payant la moitié des frais de scolarité, sachant que la Bourse sera financée indépendamment par les familles présidant au Conseil, dont la majorité par le propriétaire de l'école. Le Seigneur Amos Diggory fut choisi en tant que trésorier de l'école, et Dame Augusta Londubat pour gérer les professeurs et veiller à ce qu'ils se comportent correctement. Enfin, les Seigneurs Mulciber Nott et Marwyn Flint furent choisis pour déterminer les cours et autres spécialités à rajouter à l'école. »_

 _Vous avez bien compris, mes chers lecteurs, de nouvelles matières vont être rajoutées au curriculum de l'école. Une liste a déjà été établie, et se divise en deux parties :_

 _-Cours magiques obligatoires : Us et Coutumes du Monde Magique, Etiquette du Monde Magique, Politique du Monde Magique, Cours de Duels, Etude de la Magie Blanche, Etude de la Magie Noire._

 _-Cours magiques optionnels : Alchimie (Dès la 5_ _ème_ _année), Etude approfondie de la Magie Blanche et Noire (dès la 3_ _ème_ _année), Etudes en Stratégie et Développement Militaire (Dès la 5_ _ème_ _année pour ceux souhaitant intégrer le Département de la Justice Magique), Etude des langues magiques (Dès la 3_ _ème_ _année), Etude de la création des sortilèges (dès la 5_ _ème_ _année), Etudes des Rites et Rituels magiques (Dès la 3_ _ème_ _année), Etude des enchantements et sortilèges de protections fixes (wards, Dès la 3_ _ème_ _année)._

 _Mais ce n'est pas terminé. En effet, il sera possible au meilleurs d'obtenir un apprentissage directement à Poudlard, donnant alors l'occasion de passer une Huitième année dans cet établissement, permettant ainsi de développer une maîtrise._

 _Une autre proposition, pour le moment en attente, et l'introduction de cours moldus, enseignés bien évidemment par des sorciers. Ces cours seraient en mathématiques, histoire moldue et sciences. Selon certains experts, les moldus sont extrêmement avancés en mathématiques, ce qui permettrait d'établir de nouveaux schémas pour nos runes. Les mathématiques seraient envisagés en tant que cours fondamentaux (donc obligatoires) dès la première année jusqu'en cinquième année, et d'en faire des parcours optionnels dès la cinquième année._

 _Pour ma part, je trouve que tout cela est une excellente nouvelle, et cela prouvera de nouveau notre supériorité par rapport aux autres écoles._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur Poudlard, rendez-vous page 3._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur le Conseil Académique, rendez-vous page 4._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les nouveaux parcours d'études, rendez-vous page 5._

 _Sirius explosa de rire, surtout à la mention de Lucius Malfoy._

 _« Lucius-le-Voleur ! Mouhahaha ! Hurla de rire Sirius._

 _-C'est tout ce qu'il mérite, et je vous parle même pas de Parkinson ! » Dit alors Remus, amusé._

\Fin Flashback/

Aussi, depuis l'obtention de ces bagues, Harry avait décidé de mettre à profit ses enseignements en économie pour accroître de façon exponentielle sa richesse, et ce de façon très intelligente.

\Flashback/

 _03/08/1987_

 _Harry venait enfin de finir ses calculs avec Charlie qui avait les yeux ronds en voyant les résultats. Ils foncèrent directement dans le salon où se situaient Remus et Sirius pour leur faire part de l'idée fantastique d'Harry._

 _Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Remus et Sirius furent étonnés de voir le sourire brillant d'Harry et les yeux en forme de soucoupes de Charlie._

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sirius._

 _-J'ai trouvé un moyen d'accroître notre richesse de façon phénoménale ! Cria alors Harry._

 _-Ah bon ? Et comment ? Demanda Remus, intrigué._

 _-Eh bien, comme vous le savez, chez les gobelins, un gallion vaut cinq livres sterling, pour le moment, vous me suivez ? Demanda Harry._

 _-Oui, on le savait déjà, chiot. Répondit Sirius, blasé._

 _-D'accord. Savez-vous combien vaut un gallion en onces d'or ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé._

 _-Hm, je dirai une once d'or et demie, pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius, ne voyant pas où en venait Harry._

 _-Eh bien, sachez qu'actuellement, une once d'or vaut environ trois-cent livres sterling ! » Révéla alors Harry._

 _Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Ils n'avaient encore jamais pensé à la valeur de l'or parmi les moldus, l'or n'étant pas du tout rare pour les sorciers. En y repensant, la majorité des objets du château étaient en or, était-ce là la raison pour laquelle les moldus étaient tant intrigués par le château ? Cette pensée traversa les esprits de Remus et Sirius. De son côté, Charlie vit une solution pour sa famille au premier abord, car en vendant quelques gallions contre de l'argent moldu, puis en changeant cet argent directement à Gringotts, ils pourraient devenir très riche. Il refusa cependant de révéler cette découverte à sa famille, se méfiant de sa mère et de certains membres de sa famille._

 _« Maintenant que vous avez compris qu'un gallion vaut environ quatre-cent-cinquante livres sterling, vous comprenez que les gobelins s'enrichissent de façon considérable lorsque un né-moldu échange son or pour de l'argent moldu. Bon, la réciproque est véridique, et lorsqu'un né-moldu apporte de l'argent pour l'échanger contre de l'or, les gobelins sont théoriquement perdants, mais vu que les sorciers se limitent à leur économie et décider de garder l'or en circulation dans un circuit fermé, les gobelins ne perdent rien du tout et gagnent au change lorsqu'ils négocient avec les moldus. Expliqua Harry._

 _-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Remus._

 _-Eh bien, je pensais à changer l'équivalent de cent millions de gallions en argent moldu en les fondants pour créer des lingots d'or. Le problème est que la rareté de l'or fait que tout sera surveillée, il nous faudra donc trouver une excuse pour introduire une telle quantité d'or. Cependant, j'ai déjà trouvé une solution à ce problème. Répondit Harry avec un sourire._

 _-Oh ? Quelle est donc cette solution, monsieur le génie ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire fier de son filleul._

 _-C'est très simple. J'ai remarqué que parmi les propriétés que nous possédons, soit les duchés, il y a une montagne qui appartient exclusivement au duché Potter. J'ai donc l'idée de simplement y trouver une mine. Mon idée est assez complexe, alors accrochez-vous ! Commença Harry._

 _-Pour commencer, il va falloir engager des prospecteurs pour découvrir la mine, pour ça, on utilisera simplement nos propres employés. Le plus dur sera de créer la mine. Nous devrons placer un très puissant enchantement sur la mine pour donner l'illusion qu'il y a des mineurs et qu'elle tourne à plein régime. De ce fait, nous introduirons des lingots d'or avec le blason Potter dessus. En fait, l'idée de la montagne m'est venue d'un livre que j'ai lu. Déclara alors Harry avec un petit rougissement sur les pommettes._

 _-Un livre ? Lequel ? Demanda Remus, intrigué._

 _-Heu…Le Hobbit de Tolkien. Je me suis inspiré de l'histoire de la Montagne Solitaire, ou dans le cas présent, du Royaume d'Erebor, vous savez, une montagne immense remplie de filons d'or courant à travers les roches tels des rivières. » Révéla alors Harry._

 _Sirius explosa de rire, tandis que Charlie ricana en serrant Harry contre lui, ce dernier aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent._

 _« C'est une excellente idée Harry. Mais que vas-tu faire avec tout cet argent ? Demanda alors Remus._

 _-C'est très simple. Mon but est d'augmenter ma richesse de façon significative pour pouvoir acheter les entreprises moldues que je souhaite obtenir, échanger l'argent contre de l'or dans les banques gobelines à travers le monde pour ne pas ruiner Gringotts, leur donnant plus de pouvoir car je viderai les autres banques, et je compte bien acheter autant de mines d'or que possible. Je pense que je pourrai négocier avec les gobelins de Gringotts en temps voulu pour qu'ils fassent l'exploitation à ma place et qu'en échange, ils reçoivent un pourcentage. Ils accepteront surement sur une base de 75/25, soit 75% pour moi et 25% pour eux. Et puis, les gobelins sont capables d'aller extrêmement loin sous terre, ayant accès à de très grandes quantités d'or. Il faut savoir qu'il y a beaucoup d'or sous terre, mais très profondément. Dit alors Harry._

 _-Mais dis-moi, chiot. Si il y a autant d'or à disposition, pourquoi créer cette farce avec la mine ? » Demanda Sirius qui n'avait pas tout suivi._

 _Un silence fut la réponse de Sirius._

 _« Oncle Sirius, les moldus ne sont pas stupides. Si jamais d'immenses quantités d'or apparaissent, sans compter que je deviens le plus riche sans raisons, ils vont se douter qu'il y a un basilique sous roche. On doit donc créer une excuse viable pour la soudaine augmentation de ma richesse. Expliqua Harry._

 _-Oh, je vois. Bon, je te laisse faire alors ! » Répondit simplement Sirius, ayant une totale confiance en son filleul._

 _La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un grand sourire de la part d'Harry qui se fit porter dans les bras de Charlie._

 _\BREAK/_

 _12/08/1987_

 _Une équipe de Cracmols et sorciers travaillant pour la famille Potter venait d'être envoyée au « Mont Solitaire » comme le nommait Harry pour réaliser une véritable prospection dont ils fausseraient les résultats pour ouvrir une fausse mine, et tout se passait comme prévu. Quel fut l'étonnement d'Harry, Charlie, Sirius et Remus lorsque le géologue chargé de diriger l'équipe revint à toute vitesse au château, dégoulinant de sueur comme s'il avait couru un marathon._

 _Sirius se leva en vitesse pour se renseigner sur le problème._

 _« Qu'y-a-t-il Robert, un problème avec le projet d'Harry ? Demanda-t-il, ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry._

 _-Non, non, pas du tout Seigneur Black ! Au contraire même…Commença le géologue avant de reprendre sa respiration._

 _-Du calme, s'il n'y a pas de problèmes, pourquoi tant d'empressement ? Demanda alors Remus, inquiet pour l'homme._

 _-Parce qu'on a trouvé de l'or ! » Fit alors le géologue._

 _Un silence lourd s'abattit sur toute la salle, et tous étaient bouche bée face à cette révélation. L'esprit d'Harry se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse._

 _« De l'or ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que ma fausse mine est une vraie mine ? Demanda Harry._

 _-Oui, votre grâce. Nous avons fait les relevés, et nous sommes incapables de déterminer la profondeur de la veine, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle est énorme, c'est du jamais vu. On a tenté d'utiliser des sortilèges pour scanner en profondeur, mais ça va bien trop loin ! Répondit le géologue._

 _-Putain, mais t'es chanceux mon chiot ! Cria alors Sirius en éclatant de rire._

 _-Langage ! Fit alors Remus en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête._

 _-Vous êtes incapables d'estimer sa profondeur ? Avez-vous pu estimer la largeur de la veine ? Demanda alors Harry._

 _-En effet, votre grâce. La veine d'or fait plus de six-cent mètres de largeur. Répondit le géologue._

 _-Intriguant, une veine qui fait environ deux tiers de la largeur de la montagne, comment se fait-il qu'elle n'est jamais été découverte auparavant ? Demanda Charlie, curieux._

 _-Bah, les Potter sont comme les Black, soit toujours riches. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de fouiller chaque recoin pour trouver de l'or, donc ils n'ont jamais eu l'idée de prospecter leurs terres. Répondit Sirius._

 _-Que vas-tu faire, Harry ? » Demanda alors Charlie._

 _Tout le monde se concentra sur Harry qui arborait désormais un air pensif._

 _« Je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de commencer par contacter les gobelins de Gringotts pour qu'ils finissent la prospection. Ragnok devrait m'obéir sans problèmes. Je n'avais pas prévu la découverte d'une véritable mine, mais ça arrange nos plans, car ça fera tout simplement plus d'or pour nous. Qui sait, je n'aurai tout compte fait pas besoin de mettre en circulation une centaine de millions de gallions, mais seulement la moitié voire moins. Il faudra bien-entendu négocier l'exploitation avec les gobelins, sans compter qu'il faudra engager des Cracmols et d'autres sorciers pour la sécurité de la mine, des alentours, et surtout pour une image concernant les moldus, et on ne pourra pas mettre en place d'illusions tout compte fait. Répondit Harry, sérieux._

 _-Veux-tu que je contacte Ragnok ? Demanda alors Sirius._

 _-Oui, c'est une excellente idée. Autant l'inviter ici, pour prouver notre lien et solidifier sa vassalité envers moi. Il faudra aussi organiser un rendez-vous avec Rita Skeeter en tant que reporter du Daily Telegraph, et il faudra la faire venir ici. Dit alors Harry._

 _-J'ai tout de même une question, Harry. Pourquoi quand même vendre plusieurs millions de gallions contre de l'argent moldu si tu n'en as pas besoin ? Demanda Remus._

 _-Ha, oui. Oncle Remus, l'un de mes projets et d'acheter les entreprises moldues tant qu'elles ne coûtent pas trop cher, donc il me faut de l'argent. Je veux aussi récupérer autant d'or des banques gobelines concurrentes de Gringotts que possible pour solidifier leur position, comme ça, lorsque je le nommerai Haut-Roi, nul ne pourra contester sa position car il sera déjà le plus puissant et riche des gobelins. C'est assez logique. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin._

 _Les sorciers hochèrent simplement de la tête avant de vaquer à leurs occupations. Quelques heures plus tard, Ragnok arriva au château, étonné de cette invitation, et accepta d'exploiter la mine en échange de 10% de l'or seulement. Harry accepta évidemment la proposition. Ils décidèrent aussi d'engager autant de sorciers et Cracmols que nécessaire pour donner une illusion à la mine. Ils serviraient avant tout de sécurité. Le projet de création d'une ville sous la montagne fut alors mis en place._

 _Il fut plus tard découvert que la veine d'or descendait en profondeur soit à plus de six kilomètres de profondeurs, soit plus de cinq kilomètre en-dessous de la montagne faisant plus de mille mètres de haut._

 _\BREAK/_

 _21/08/1987_

 _Ils étaient tranquillement en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner, avec cette fois-ci Albus Dumbledore avec eux, lorsqu'ils reçurent le Daily Telegraph que Sirius s'empressa de lire à haute-voix._

 _ **Edition spéciale : La Ruée vers l'Or des Potter, l'économie en pleine expansion.**_

 _ **Exclusif : l'interview du Duc de York, Hadrian James Potter**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter_

 _C'est une nouvelle extraordinaire pour notre beau pays en ce jour. Une annonce a été faite concernant la création d'une nouvelle entreprise, la Potter Mining Corporation. La création de cette nouvelle entreprise a bien-entendu soulever des questions auxquelles l'actuel président, Seigneur Sirius Orion Black a répondu._

 _« La création de cette entreprise est notre réponse à une découverte inattendu sur les terres appartenant à mon filleul. » Nous-a-t-il répondu._

 _Lorsque nous avons souhaité en savoir plus, il nous a alors expliqué qu'une prospection avait été réalisée sur une montagne sans nom située sur le duché de York. La montagne a d'ailleurs été renommée « La Montagne Solitaire » en l'honneur de Tolkien par Hadrian James Potter._

 _Les études géologiques de la montagne ont révélé la présence d'une importante veine d'or et de poches remplies possiblement de gemmes et autres minéraux précieux. Sans le savoir, la famille ducale Potter trônait littéralement sur une montagne d'or, qui n'a jamais été exploitée. La demande d'or augmentant de plus en plus, il fut donc décider d'exploiter cette ressource précieuse._

 _Bien-entendu, cela a entrainé des cris d'alarmes de la part des écologistes et autres protecteurs de la nature qui sont contre cette exploitation, estimant que tout doit être protégé. Mais ils peuvent être rassurés, car la Potter Mining Corporation est avant tout une entreprise écologique en respect de la nature. De ce fait, l'extraction se fera sans qu'il y ait de répercussions sur la faune et la flore. Pour ce faire, nous avons eu un entretien exclusif avec le Duc Potter, âgé actuellement de sept ans._

 _Pour ce faire, notre équipe a été invitée dans l'aile privée du château Potter, une aile dans laquelle n'était encore jamais entré un inconnu. Nous pouvons confirmer les rumeurs concernant la richesse de cette aile, avec énormément d'objets en or, de peintures de grande valeur, etc. Nous avons alors rejoint le jeune Duc dans un salon richement décoré dans lequel nous avons pris le thé._

 _Moi : Bonjour, votre grâce, je vous remercie d'accepter de me recevoir en ce jour._

 _Hadrian James Potter : Je vous en prie, mademoiselle Skeeter._

 _Moi : Je remarque que vous êtes très poli malgré votre jeune âge._

 _H.J.P : C'est en effet le cas. Sachez cependant que mon jeune âge ne limite en aucun cas mes capacités intellectuelles, chose que vous avez surement remarquée avec mon acceptation à l'Université de Cambridge._

 _Moi : En effet, permettez-moi d'ailleurs de vous féliciter pour ce haut-fait, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi._

 _H.J.P : Je vous en remercie. Et si nous en venions aux questions ?_

 _Moi : Exactement. Avant toute chose, puis-je savoir comment vous est venue l'idée de prospecter la montagne ?_

 _H.J.P : Eh bien, vous risquez de rire, mais sachez que cette idée m'est venue en lisant un livre. En effet, il faut savoir que je suis passionné de lecture, et que j'apprécie particulièrement les œuvres de Sir Tolkien. Vous devez surement connaitre son œuvre la plus importante, soit la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux. Eh bien, sachez que mon livre préféré est le journal de la marche de l'ouest, quoi qu'il est plus connu sous le simple titre du Hobbit._

 _Moi : Je vois. Et puis-je savoir comment ce livre vous a donné une telle idée ?_

 _H.J.P : Lorsque j'ai lu le livre, j'ai été particulièrement intéressé par le Royaume d'Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire et évidemment, les richesses parcourant la montagne. J'ai remarqué alors que nous avions une montagne, identique à ce Mont Solitaire, nous avons même une rivière qui y est relié, comme quoi, les coïncidences existent. J'ai alors demandé à mon parrain, qui est aussi mon gardien, de prospecter la zone, et il a accepté pour me faire plaisir. Nous ne nous attendions pas à effectivement découvrir de l'or sous cette montagne._

 _Moi : Vous êtes incroyablement chanceux. Cela explique donc le changement de nom de la montagne ?_

 _H.J.P : En effet. J'ai voulu rendre hommage à Sir Tolkien en nommant cet endroit la Montagne Solitaire._

 _Moi : Espérons que vous ne deviendrez pas aussi fou que Thror alors._

 _H.J.P : Hahaha, je l'espère aussi. Quoi que j'aime beaucoup la vue de l'or._

 _Moi : Serait-il possible d'en savoir plus sur l'exploitation de cette mine ? Certains écologistes craignent des répercussions fâcheuses sur la faune et la flore locale._

 _H.J.P : J'ai en effet remarqué ce petit problème. Sachez que ma famille a toujours été écologique, et nous avons de ce fait conservé notre domaine en parfait état. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons fondé Potter Mining Corporation, afin d'éviter de faire recours à une entreprise qui ne respecte pas l'environnement. Pour ce faire, nous avons fait appel à des experts dans le domaine des excavations, mais aussi des biologistes et autres scientifiques spécialisés dans la protection environnementale. Ils ont mis au point un système intéressant qui pourra permettre l'exploitation de la mine tout en gardant la montagne en excellent état. D'une certaine façon, nous allons aménager la montagne, un peu comme le Royaume d'Erebor dans le livre._

 _Moi : Mais c'est fantastique ! Je suppose que vous allez générer beaucoup d'emplois, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _H.J.P : En effet, et nous avons déjà engagé plus de mille employés._

 _Moi : Autant de personnes ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?_

 _H.J.P : Bien-entendu. Nous avons besoins d'excavateurs, de géologues, mais aussi d'une forte sécurité, de constructeurs. Vous savez, lorsque j'ai dit que nous allions aménager la montagne comme dans le livre, j'étais sérieux. Nous prévoyons de créer la toute première ville sous une montagne. Bien-entendu, cette ville sera réservée aux employés travaillant pour la Maison Potter._

 _Moi : Vraiment ? Pourrais-je visiter ?_

 _H.J.P : Pourquoi pas, c'est une idée. Je me ferai un plaisir de vous accompagner. Je dois avouer que c'est un rêve pour moi._

 _Moi : Vous avez exprimé la nécessité d'une forte sécurité. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer la raison ?_

 _H.J.P : La raison est simple, c'est ce que je n'ai pas confiance. Sachez qu'il y a une rivière, et donc je suis persuadé que certaines personnes vont tenter d'y dénicher des pépites, voire de s'approcher de la mine pour obtenir un peu d'or. Nous avons donc décidé de renforcer la sécurité de façon importante. Pour ce faire, j'ai fait une demande auprès de la Famille Royale._

 _Moi : Une demande ? Quelle demande ?_

 _H.J.P : C'est très simple. Comme vous devez le savoir, il y a plusieurs années, les familles ducales avaient leurs propres armées, pour défendre leurs terres. Sans compter les bannerets et autres familles seigneuriales qui avaient elles-aussi leurs propres milices pour protéger leurs terres et les mobiliser à l'appel du Duc. J'ai demandé l'autorisation pour mobiliser ma propre force afin de défendre mes terres, ce qui est mon droit. En fait, selon la constitution, je ne suis pas obligé de faire cette demande, attendu que mon duché est l'un des deux derniers duchés soumis à la justice locale, soit celle du Duc. Ma demande est simplement courtoise._

 _Moi : Vous souhaitez créer votre propre armée ?_

 _H.J.P : Je ne dirai pas cela, voyons. Ce serait plutôt un Corps de Garde. Ils serviront à protéger le duché, ainsi qu'à maintenir l'ordre. De ce fait, chaque membre de la police, des forces de l'ordre appartiendront à ce Corps de Garde qui répondra directement auprès de la famille ducale, soit ma famille, et de ce fait, et étant le duc, moi._

 _Moi : Je vois. Avez-vous d'autres projets concernant vos terres ?_

 _H.J.P : Vous faites bien de me poser cette question. J'ai effectivement prévu de créer un parc naturel, ou plus exactement, une réserve. Cette réserve s'étendra sur dix kilomètres de rayon autour de la Montagne Solitaire, soit un diamètre total de vingt kilomètres. La préservation de l'environnement est très importante pour moi. Si nécessaire, nous augmenterons la taille de la réserve._

 _Moi : Je vois. Il ne manque qu'un Lac pour parfaite votre représentation d'Esgaroth._

 _H.J.P : Eh bien, je pense peut-être créer un lac artificiel à partir de la rivière, mais bon, ce n'est qu'une idée aléatoire._

 _Moi : Puis-je savoir ce que vous allez faire, mis à part ce projet ?_

 _H.J.P : Eh bien, je compte évidemment aller à Cambridge pour apprendre tout ce que je peux. Si possible, je tenterai d'obtenir des licences et Maîtrises._

 _Moi : Puis-je savoir les parcours d'études que vous envisagez ?_

 _H.J.P : Bien-entendu. J'envisage tout d'abord un parcours économique pour pouvoir gérer efficacement la fortune de ma famille ainsi que mes entreprises. Si possible, je ferai aussi un parcours scientifique en sciences expérimentales et théoriques, peut-être de l'astrophysique, mais aussi en biochimie pour l'étude de l'environnement et des effets que nous avons sur l'écosystème. Je compte évidemment profiter des parcours linguistiques de l'Université, qui sont les meilleurs. J'ai déjà choisi plusieurs langues, que sont évidemment l'Anglais, mais aussi le Français, l'Allemand, l'Espagnol, l'Italien, le Latin, l'Ancien Grec et le Grec Moderne, mais aussi le Gaélique. J'envisage si possible d'autres langues telles que le Japonais, le Chinois, le Coréen, et aussi l'Egyptien qui m'intéresse fortement._

 _Moi : Eh bien, un tel parcours vous mettra surement à l'épreuve. Selon vos choix, vous deviendrez forcément un linguiste._

 _H.J.P : En effet. Je dois vous avouer que l'un de mes principaux objectifs et de maîtriser autant de langues que possible, que ce soit des langues mortes ou non._

 _Moi : Eh bien, je pense avoir fait le tour de la question. Avez-vous d'autres projets ?_

 _H.J.P : J'ai effectivement un projet plus global, mais je ne peux actuellement le révéler, après tout, nous ne voudrions pas que mes concurrents sachent ce qui va leur tomber dessus, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Moi : Je vois. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé cette entrevue._

 _H.J.P : C'est à moi de vous remercier, Mademoiselle Skeeter._

 _C'est ainsi que notre entrevue a pris fin. Il me laissa tout de même observer l'intérieur de l'aile privé et prendre quelques photographies que vous pourrez observer à la fin de cet article._

 _Cependant, cette nouvelle n'est pas qu'une bonne chose pour la famille ducale Potter, mais aussi pour l'entièreté de notre nation. Selon l'estimation de certains économistes, notre économie pourrait connaitre une croissance fulgurante grâce à cette immense mine d'or et les possibles poches d'autres minéraux ou pierres précieuses. Cela propulsera-t-il notre héros national encore plus haut parmi les hommes les plus riches du monde ? C'est une question que le monde entier se pose, et nous serons aux premières loges pour observer son ascension._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la Montagne Solitaire et le duché de York, rendez-vous page 4._

 _Pour plus d'informations concernant la Potter Mining Corporation, rendez-vous page 5._

 _Pour plus d'informations concernant les entreprises Potter, rendez-vous page 6._

 _Pour les images de l'aile privée du Château Potter, rendez-vous page 7._

 _L'article fut considéré comme un véritable succès, et Sirius explosa de rire après avoir tout lu, tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore félicita Harry pour son intelligence, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier._

 _\_ Fin Flashback/

Ce fut alors un véritable chamboulement qui s'opéra dans les plans d'Harry. Cependant, l'histoire de réserve naturelle était en fait un autre de ses plans, un plan très intelligent. Ce que les moldus ne savaient pas, c'est que la ville souterraine réservée aux employés était en fait une ville pour les sorciers. L'idée d'Harry était de créer une ville protégée des moldus, et l'intérieur de la montagne était parfait.

Il dut évidemment faire appel aux gobelins pour la majorité de la construction, ou en tout cas, le déblayage. L'information concernant la création de cette nouvelle ville fit le tour du monde magique, dépassant les attentes d'Harry. Jamais encore une ville crée exclusivement dans la pierre et sous la montagne n'avait été fondée voire envisagée, certains estimant que ce genre d'endroits étaient faits exclusivement pour les créatures magiques, et le sujet fut assez controversé.

Pourtant, Harry, aidé de Sirius, Remus, Charlie et Dumbledore n'en démordit pas, et il créer donc sa ville, qu'il nomma tout simplement Erebor, s'inspirant une fois de plus de l'œuvre de Tolkien. Bizarrement, le nom de la ville plut beaucoup aux sorciers, qui ne connaissaient pourtant pas l'œuvre de Tolkien, et surtout aux sorciers de l'Europe de l'Est. Très vite, beaucoup de sorciers se proposèrent pour pouvoir y vivre, ce qui entraina quelques complications avec le Ministère de la Magie et le tout nouveau Ministre, Fudge. Heureusement, quelques donations plus que conséquentes suffirent à faire de Fudge un grand ami de la famille Potter, mais aussi malheureusement, de la famille Malfoy.

En seulement deux ans, la ville d'Erebor se remplit de sorciers pour atteindre très vite une population totale supérieure à 200 000 sorciers. La ville était majoritairement remplie de nés-moldus et sang-mêlés, la plupart des sangs-purs préférant rester loin de ceux qu'ils qualifiaient d'inférieur. Evidemment, une telle affluence de non sangs-purs ne plut pas à Walburga Black, mais lorsqu'Harry lui expliqua l'une de ses hypothèses, elle accepta de se calmer. Son hypothèse était très simple, la magie serait héréditaire, et de ce fait, les nés-moldus n'existeraient pas et ne serait que les descendants de lignées de Cracmols oubliées. Sa thèse fut heureusement corroborée par les gobelins qui effectuèrent des tests d'héritages sur les soi-disant nés-moldus, et découvrirent des liens avec plusieurs familles considérées disparues, éteintes, ou encore bien existante. Ainsi fut découvert plusieurs descendants de la famille Black par rapport aux Cracmols rejetés il y a bien longtemps.

Heureusement, des charmes d'élargissement, des Wards et une ribambelle de runes avaient été placés pour élargir de façon spectaculaire l'intérieur de la Montagne, créant ainsi une ville à multiples niveaux d'environ 300 Km², soit la plus grande ville exclusivement magique. Le but était d'en faire une capitale magique, et ce à l'insu des moldus, car l'existence de cette ville ne fut pas révélée aux gouvernements moldus. Les niveaux n'avaient pas vraiment de signification, quoi que le niveau le plus élevé comprenne la résidence principale des Potter et des résidences faites expressément pour les familles Black, Nott, Londubat, Diggory et Flint. Certains considéraient tout de même que chaque niveau était significatif par rapport à la richesse d'une famille, et qu'être au niveau le plus élevé signifiait être au sommet de l'échelle sociale. Il y avait même une résidence réservée à Ragnok et d'autres résidences pour les gobelins les plus riches de Gringotts.

Une Banque fut aussi installée dans Erebor, cependant, cette Banque était avant tout une propriété d'Harry, et étonnamment, ainsi que pour la première fois, cette Banque était composée majoritairement d'employés sorciers. Cependant, la Banque était insulaire, servant à booster l'économie interne de la ville, et non à créer une expansion mondiale. Enfin, les gobelins obtinrent tout de même des postes très prestigieux dans la Banque, ceux de superviseurs et de managers. D'ailleurs, le directeur de la Banque fut un Gobelin nommé Griphook, tandis que le sous-directeur fut un né-moldu ayant travaillé dans une Banque moldue. La banque avait avant tout pour but de conserver l'Or miné dans la Montagne, ainsi que les autres richesses. Bien-entendu, il fut décidé qu'une partie de la richesse d'Harry serait transférée dans cette Banque lui appartenant.

La Banque fut au début un sujet controverse avec Ragnok, qui ne comprenait pas son utilité. Harry lui expliqua tout simplement qu'il souhaitait un jour mettre un terme à la ségrégation des gobelins, et de ce fait, voulait créer une Banque Commune pour commencer leur intégration. L'explication suffit à Ragnok, mais il fallait décider d'un nom pour cette nouvelle Banque. C'est ainsi que naquit la Potter & Gringotts Banque, qui sera nommée plus tard La Banque Royale lorsque les gobelins seraient définitivement intégrés dans la société et qu'Harry serait couronné.

Très vite, la fortune d'Harry grimpa, et de nouveaux articles apparurent le concernant. Particulièrement lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'Harry avait décidé de quitter l'Université de Cambridge, ayant déjà réussi à obtenir ses maîtrises et doctorats au plus grand choc du monde entier.

\Flashback/

 _03/07/1990_

 _Âgé maintenant de neuf ans et demi, Harry était tranquillement assis sur les genoux de Charlie, qui venait enfin de terminer sa septième année à Poudlard, pouvant enfin vivre de façon continue avec son âme-sœur, enfin, jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard. Une fois Harry à Poudlard, Charlie continuerait alors d'entretenir sa passion pour les dragons en visitant des réserves._

 _Ils étaient seuls, tranquillement en train de manger leur petit-déjeuner, Sirius dormant encore et Remus étant plongé dans les livres de la Bibliothèque, lorsqu'ils reçurent enfin les journaux et dernières nouvelles. Harry se mit alors à lire le Daily Telegraph, et son cri de joie attira immédiatement l'attention de Charlie qui lisait tranquillement le Daily Prophet._

 _ **L'Homme le plus riche du monde est Anglais ! Le Duc Hadrian James Potter, la première fortune mondiale !**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _C'est officiel, hier, le 02/07/1990, le tout nouveau palmarès des fortunes mondiales fut annoncé par le célèbre magazine américain Forbes._

 _Quelle fut le choc de toute la rédaction et du monde entier lorsque la liste des 400 premières fortunes mondiales fut révélée avec nul autre que le jeune Duc âgé de dix ans, Hadrian James Potter._

 _En effet, Hadrian James Potter est à la tête du classement avec l'extraordinaire fortune totalisant à quarante-huit milliards de livres sterling (£48 000 000 000), ce qui est égal à la somme impossible et fantastique de quatre-vingt-neuf milliards de dollars américains ($89 000 000 000) ! La deuxième place est attribuée au SULTAN HAJI HASSANAL BOLKIAH MU'IZZADIN WADDAULAH avec la somme de vingt-cinq milliards de dollars américains ($25 000 000 000), soit moins d'un tiers de la fortune du Duc Potter._

 _C'est ainsi que fut annoncé officiellement la richesse et l'importance de notre pays à travers le monde, et la puissance de la famille Potter dirigée par le jeune Duc. Pour comparaison, la fortune de la famille royale est estimée à onze milliards de dollars ($11 000 000 000), soit environ six milliards de livres sterling (£6 000 000 000) !_

 _Certains pourraient se demander comment a fait le Duc Potter pour éviter la crise économique ayant touché le monde et les précédentes fortunes mondiales, et la réponse est simple. Le Duc a tout simplement investi de façon continue dans l'environnement et les minéraux précieux, évitant autant que possibles les domaines du pétrole. La Potter Mining Corporation est connue pour avoir racheté à travers le monde entier la majorité des mines d'or, d'argent, de platine et de Rhodium, sans compter les gisements de gemmes précieuses comme le diamant, l'émeraude, le saphir, le rubis, mais aussi diverses concessions permettant d'obtenir des tourmalines, des topazes, des morganites, etc._

 _C'est ainsi que depuis maintenant plus d'un an, sa grâce, le Duc Hadrian James Potter contrôle la majorité des ressources minérales précieuses du monde entier, ce qui est considéré comme un monopole. Cependant, même les institutions ne peuvent dissoudre ce monopole attendu le désormais manque de rivalité et le contrôle déjà obtenu sur les ressources._

 _Selon une commission d'enquête économique entre les Etats-Unis d'Amérique, la France, le Royaume-Uni, l'Allemagne et le Japon, le monopole de la Potter Mining Corporation est totalement légal, et ils estiment que la fortune du Duc Potter ne fait que commencée._

 _Nous avons pu obtenir un simple commentaire de la part de sa grâce._

 _« Je suis peut-être l'homme le plus riche du monde, mais cela ne signifie pas que j'ai le plus de pouvoir. »_

 _Une phrase qui donne à réfléchir._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les fortunes du monde, rendez-vous page 3._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les entreprises Potter, rendez-vous page 4._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la Potter Mining Corporation, rendez-vous page 5._

 _Harry sautait presque de joie sur les genoux de Charlie, tandis que ce dernier félicitait Harry à n'en plus finir. C'est alors qu'Harry fut pour la première fois embrassé par Charlie, de façon tout à fait innocente et pure, bien-entendu._

 _Ils passèrent alors au second article qui semblait lui aussi concerner Harry._

 _ **Un Duc de génie qui n'a plus rien à apprendre !**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _C'est une nouvelle plus qu'intéressante qui marque l'Université de Cambridge et notre pays. En effet, le Duc Hadrian James Potter a décidé de quitter de façon définitive l'Université de Cambridge. Après seulement trois années d'études, sa grâce a obtenu un total de dix-sept doctorats, du jamais vu auparavant. Cela fait du Duc Potter la personne ayant accumulée le plus de doctorats de toute l'histoire de notre planète._

 _Les doctorats sont : treize doctorats en Culture et Littérature : Anglaise, Française, Espagnole, Allemande, Italienne, Grec Ancienne, Grec Moderne, Japonaise, Chinoise, Coréenne, Egyptienne, Gaélique et Latine. Un doctorat en Astrophysique. Un Doctorat en Biochimie moléculaire. Un Doctorat en Economie approfondie. Et un Doctorat en théorie et application politique._

 _C'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé que le Duc Potter quitterait de façon définitive l'Université de Cambridge, non pas sans avoir reçu plusieurs récompenses de la part de l'Université, dont celle du Meilleur étudiant de l'Université._

 _Mais que va faire notre héros ? Cette question reste pour le moment sans réponse, le Duc ayant préféré ne pas commenter._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur l'Université de Cambridge, rendez-vous page 3._

 _« Bon, cet article-là, je m'y attendais. Et puis, je voulais avoir une année de repos avant de devoir entrer à Poudlard. Fit alors Harry._

 _-Tu as bien raison. En plus, on pourra passer l'année ensemble, vu que j'ai enfin quitté l'école. Répondit Charlie en souriant._

 _-Hehehe, pour une fois. J'ai bien envie de passer du temps à Erebor, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Harry._

 _-Excellente idée. En plus, tu as dit vouloir créer une réserve de dragons autour de la Montagne, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Charlie._

 _-Yup. C'est ton cadeau, comme ça, t'auras pas à voyager jusqu'en Roumanie pour voir des dragons. Normalement, la réserve sera finie peu avant que j'entre à Poudlard. Répondit Harry avec des oreilles rouges._

 _-Je t'adore ! » Cria presque Charlie._

\Fin Flashback/

C'est alors que tout changea, une fois de plus, le jour du onzième anniversaire d'Hadrian James Potter.

\BREAK/

31/07/1991

Harry était tranquillement couché dans son immense lit, alors qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Cela le sortit de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit l'œil, et il vit alors le visage souriant de son âme-sœur, Charlie Weasley.

« Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry. » Déclara alors le rouquin d'une voix guillerette.

Harry sourit simplement avant de tendre ses bras pour être, comme d'habitude, récupérer par le rouquin. Harry avait gardé cette habitude d'être pris dans les bras de Charlie, surement son côté Porteur qui lui donnait l'envie d'être de façon constante avec son âme-sœur, et puis, il aimait être traité comme un bébé lors de son anniversaire. Après tout, il ne pourrait le faire que pendant un mois supplémentaire avant de partir pour Poudlard et laisser Charlie derrière-lui.

Charlie ne perdit pas de temps pour le récupérer avant de l'emmener vers l'une des salles à manger. La Salle à manger était très différente, car ce n'était pas celle du Château Potter. Eh oui, Harry et Charlie s'était installé depuis quelques mois dans le Manoir situé à Erebor, pour être au calme, loin des moldus, et profiter de la dernière année ensembles avant qu'Harry ne parte pour Poudlard.

La salle à manger était très grande, sculptée dans la pierre, avec un sol en marbre noir, une table elle-aussi en marbre, mais sculptée de telle sorte qu'on ait l'impression qu'elle est incrustée au sol. Il n'y a que les chaises qui étaient en bois. Bien-entendu, il y avait des tapisseries et des tapis un peu partout, après tout, un sol en marbre dans un Manoir sous une Montagne, c'est un endroit extrêmement froid. Heureusement, il y avait des runes un peu partout dans la montagne pour réchauffer l'endroit.

Harry et Charlie prirent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas assez bruyants. Ce n'était autre que Sirius, accompagné bien évidemment de Remus. Sirius se rua littéralement sur Harry.

« Joyeux Anniversaire mon chiot ! Hurla-t-il en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry. » Fit alors Remus en souriant.

Harry ne répliqua pas vraiment si ce n'est qu'il serra Sirius en retour, content de voir son parrain. Ils finirent bien évidemment ensemble leur petit-déjeuner, lorsqu'un elfe apporta le journal sorcier ainsi que la lettre d'admission à Poudlard d'Harry. Harry commença par la lettre, qu'il ouvrit avec gusto pour la lire.

 _ **COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

 _ **Directeur**_ _: Albus Dumbledore_

 _ **Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin**_

 _ **Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers**_

 _Cher Seigneur Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Seigneur Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _ **Directrice-adjointe**_

Harry ne perdit pas de temps, bien-évidemment, et lu directement la liste des affaires scolaires.

 _ **COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

 _ **Uniforme**_

 _Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :_

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

 _ **Livres et manuels**_

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette_

 _Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _Magie théorique, d'Adalbert Lasornette_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, d'Emeric G. Changé_

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_

 _Potions magiques, d'Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._

 _ **Fournitures**_ _:_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter_ _ **un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud**_ _._

 _ **IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**_

Suite à la lecture de ce dont il aurait besoin, Harry laissa alors Sirius lire le journal, comme d'habitude.

 **Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu fête ses onze ans! Un bal exceptionnel prévu à Erebor !**

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _C'est officiel. Aujourd'hui est le onzième anniversaire du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Hadrian James Potter. Et bien-entendu, il rentrera à Poudlard en septembre pour y commencer officiellement son éducation magique._

 _Pour fêter ce jour comme il se doit, Seigneur Black a décidé d'organiser un grand bal pour fêter l'anniversaire de son filleul. Il est de tradition pour une famille d'organiser un Bal lors d'un anniversaire ou un évènement important, cependant, ce ne fut jamais le cas pour Harry Potter, étant resté majoritairement isolé._

 _C'est pourquoi ce fut un grand choc lorsqu'ils annoncèrent ce bal, et le lieu du bal. Certains pensèrent que le bal aurait lieu à la traditionnelle demeure des Potter, le Château Potter, mais ce n'est pas le cas. En effet, pour la première fois, un bal sera organisé au Palais Potter, la résidence nouvellement construite située à Erebor, la Ville-sous-la-Montagne appartenant à Harry Potter._

 _Personne n'a pu encore entrer dans le Palais Potter, et aujourd'hui, ce soir, le Palais sera ouvert, mais pas à tous. Non, seuls ceux ayant une invitation peuvent aller au bal, et je peux vous annoncer avec fierté que j'ai reçue une invitation. Bien-évidemment, la majorité des familles sorcières ont été invités, sauf, au plus grand choc de tous, six familles._

 _En effet, les familles Malfoy, Yaxley, Rowle, Rosier, Parkinson et Smith ont été refusé._

 _« C'est scandaleux, nous devrions être invités pour un tel évènement. » Nous a déclaré Seigneur Malfoy._

 _Lorsque nous avons demandé les raisons de ce refus à Seigneur Black, ce dernier nous a répondu sans la moindre hésitation._

 _« Je refuse d'avoir au bal de mon filleul des gens qui se sont montrés rudes, impolis, et qui plus est, ont tenté de psalmodier et salir son nom suite à l'expulsion du Conseil des Gouverneurs en plus d'être de sales voleurs. Encore moins sachant qu'ils étaient des mangemorts et qu'ils n'avaient que pour seule excuse, l'_ _ **imperium**_ _! »_

 _Ce fut tout aussi choquant d'apprendre que le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, était tout à fait d'accord avec le Seigneur Black._

 _Ce bal est aussi une occasion pour Hadrian James Potter de montrer officiellement des titres qu'il obtiendra aujourd'hui, mais nous ne savons pas lesquels. Aussi, ce bal servira à faire une donation conséquente auprès du Ministère de la Magie pour aider au bon fonctionnement. Le don est équivalent à dix millions de gallions, c'est la plus grosse donation jamais faite._

 _Alors, mes chers lecteurs, et pour les plus chanceux, je vous dis à ce soir à Erebor !_

 _Pour plus d'informations sur Hadrian James Potter, rendez-vous page 3._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur Erebor, rendez-vous page 4._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur le Ministère de la Magie et ses donateurs et contributeurs, rendez-vous page 5._

« Eh bah, on en a des choses à faire aujourd'hui ! Fit alors Remus.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Sirius.

-Bien-sûr que oui, Sirius ! On doit aller à Gringotts pour les titres d'Harry, faire les achats pour ses affaires scolaires, et préparer ce qu'il faut pour le bal. Sans compter que demain, vous irez au Wizengamot, et il y aura du boulot. Répondit Remus, irrité par Sirius et sa mémoire de poisson rouge.

-Ah, c'est vrai. Bon, on finit de manger et on y va alors ! » Fit Sirius tout guilleret.

Remus roula des yeux en regardant Sirius avant de sourire. Harry et Charlie étaient très amusés par les deux hommes, qui ressemblaient la plupart du temps à un vieux couple.

Harry et Charlie partirent dans leurs chambres respectives pour s'habiller correctement et finirent par rejoindre les deux maraudeurs dans le Hall de la Cheminée, une salle réservée au réseau de cheminée. Ils prirent alors la poudre de cheminette pour partir en direction du Chemin de Traverse en passant cette fois-ci par le Hall de Traverse, un lieu avec plus d'une vingtaine de cheminées servant de principal point d'entrée pour la zone, le Chaudron Baveur ne servant que de second point d'entrée avec deux cheminées.

Une fois de plus, Charlie, Harry, Sirius et Remus étaient accompagnés par un petit groupe de sorciers pour les protégés, comme d'habitude. Ces derniers se tenaient tout de même à l'écart, pour ne pas les gêner pendant qu'ils vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Gringotts, se faisant accoster par des sorciers presque fanatiques souhaitant accueillir Harry tout le long. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Banque, ils furent immédiatement accueillis par Ragnok qui les attendait avec quelques soldats gobelins.

« Votre grâce, je suis content de voir ! De même pour vous, Seigneur Black, Monsieur Lupin et Charlie Weasley. Les accueillit Ragnok.

-Voyons Ragnok, je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord ? Appelez-moi Harry. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Les sorciers alentours furent surpris et lâchèrent des hoquets de surprise face à tant de familiarité entre leur héros et un gobelin.

« Haha, comme tu le voudras, Harry. Et si nous allions dans mon bureau ? Demanda alors Ragnok.

-Oui, allons-y. » Répondit Harry avec un sourire, attrapant la main de Charlie au passage.

Ils suivirent Ragnok jusqu'à son bureau, rien avait changé depuis leur dernière visite il y a quatre ans. Ragnok s'assit derrière son bureau tandis que les quatre sorciers s'assirent devant lui. Les gardes étant restés dans le Hall de Gringotts.

« Eh bien, pour commencer, laisses-moi te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! Déclara Ragnok.

-Merci Ragnok. Sourit alors Harry.

-Bien, bien. Alors, quelles seigneuries vas-tu réclamer ? Demanda Ragnok curieux.

-Eh bien…Commença Harry.

-Toutes ! » Interrompit simplement Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, tandis que tous dévisageaient Sirius. Harry n'était pas sensé réclamer toutes ses seigneuries aujourd'hui.

« Quoi ? Cria presque Harry.

-Je pense que tu es prêt à tout prendre. Mon chiot, tu gères tout depuis les ombres, alors autant tout faire de façon officielle. Répondit Sirius.

-Mais on ne peut décidément pas révéler tout de suite les seigneuries d'Emrys et de Pendragon quand même? Dit alors Remus.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda alors Sirius.

-Ne serait-il pas possible de dissimuler les deux seigneuries aux yeux du Ministère ? Au moins le temps qu'on mette en place le Magisterium ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Eh bien, nous pouvons remettre ç plus tard les informations remises au Ministère. Quand comptez-vous mettre en place le Magisterium ? Demanda alors Ragnok, sérieux.

-Demain. Une fois le Magisterium mis en place, nous pourrons facilement mettre en place le couronnement et tout le reste. Répondit aisément Harry.

-J'ai encore du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi ne pas révéler immédiatement ta lignée ? Demanda alors Charlie.

-C'est simple, 'lie. Je devrais me présenter devant le Wizengamot, et franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les hurlements et autres de la plupart des mangemorts. Par contre, on sait très bien que le Magisterium sera uniquement composé de personnes qui sont déjà au courant, donc la transition de pouvoir sera beaucoup plus simple. En somme, on enlève le pouvoir des mains de nos ennemis juste avant de me couronner. Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et tu comptes révéler ton titre quand ? Demanda Charlie.

-Hm, le temps de finir la formation et mise en place du Magisterium, je dirai que d'ici la fin de ma première année à Poudlard ce sera bon. Répondit Harry.

-Mais rien ne t'empêches de réclamer toutes tes seigneuries si les gobelins peuvent retarder l'information, c'est ça ? Demanda alors Remus.

-Exactement. Alors Ragnok, c'est possible ? Demanda Harry.

-Un délai d'un an ? Oui, largement possible. Répondit le gobelin avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Parfait. Et comment se passe cette transition ? Demanda alors Harry.

-C'est très simple. Attendu que tu possèdes déjà les bagues nécessaires, mis à part celle des Black, tu n'auras qu'à recevoir la bénédiction de ton parrain, le Seigneur Black, pour pouvoir réclamer tes titres. Une fois la bénédiction reçue, nous signerons un contrat avec une plume de sang pour valider tes titres, cela mettra à jour tes informations, que nous garderons pendant donc un an. Fit Ragnok.

-Très bien, ne perdons pas de temps alors, car le temps, c'est de l'argent. Répondit Harry ayant un sourire complice avec le gobelin.

-Bien, je vais le faire alors. Moi, Sirius Orion Black, Seigneur de la Maison Black, parrain et gardien d'Hadrian James Potter, l'autorise solennellement à prendre le contrôle de ses titres et terres, et le déclare émanciper. Ainsi soit-il. » Déclara alors Sirius en tenant sa baguette.

Immédiatement, un vent magique parcouru la salle et entoura Sirius et Harry avant de se calmer. Harry se sentit légèrement plus fort, surement du à son émancipation et au déblocage des bagues. De son côté, Ragnok sortit un splendide parchemin en or avec une plume de phénix enchantée pour être une Plume de Sang.

« Bien, tu n'as plus qu'à signer Hadrian James Potter dessus, et si tout se déroule comme prévu, ton nouveau titre s'affichera. » Déclara alors Ragnok.

Harry s'empressa de prendre la plume et de signer le parchemin, écrivant alors Hadrian James Potter en lettres écarlates, sentant une légère douleur dans sa main, mais il n'y eut aucune cicatrice. Ils observèrent tous le parchemin qui s'illumina alors, et on put y lire :

 **Nom Complet : Hadrian James Pendragon-Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Serdaigle-Potter-Evans**

 **Nom précédent : Hadrian James Potter**

 **Titre complet : Prince héritier du Royaume d'Avalon et de l'Empire d'Avalon, Grand-Duc d'Emrys, Duc de Peverell, Duc de Gryffondor, Duc de Serpentard, Duc de Serdaigle, Duc de Potter, Seigneur Evans, Héritier du Duc de Black.**

 **Maisons et affiliations :**

 **-Seigneur de l'Archaïque et la plus Royale Maison de Pendragon**

 **\- Seigneur de l'Archaïque et la plus Noble Maison d'Emrys**

 **\- Seigneur de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Peverell**

 **-Héritier de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Black**

 **\- Seigneur de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Gryffondor**

 **\- Seigneur de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Serpentard**

 **\- Seigneur de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Serdaigle**

 **\- Seigneur de la plus Ancienne et la plus Noble Maison de Potter**

 **\- Seigneur de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison d'Evans**

 **Propriétés (sauf celles de la Maison Black): Royaume d'Avalon, Château de Camelot (Détruit), Erebor, Diagon Alley (75%), Horizont Alley (75%), Knockturn Alley (70%), Carkitt Market (40%), Glastonbury Tor, Duché de Grande-Bretagne, Duché d'Irlande, Duché de Peverell, Duché de Gryffondor, Duché de Serpentard, Duché de Serdaigle, Manoir Peverell (Wales), Chalet Peverell (France), ¾ Poudlard (Ecosse), Godric's Hollow (Wales), Manoir de Gryffondor (Ecosse), Manoir Serpentard (Ecosse), Manoir Serdaigle (Ecosse), Manoir/Château Potter (York), Chalet Potter (Godric's Hollow), Chalet du Maraudeur (York), Villa Potter (Suède), Cottage Potter (Danemark), La Maison du Potier (France), Maison Evans (Angleterre), 14 Privet Drive (Surrey, loué à Vernon Dursley)**

 **Commerces (sauf ceux appartenant à la Maison Black): Daily Prophet (75%), Mr Mulpepper's Apothecary (75%), Slug & Jiggers Apothecary (75%) The Diagon Dispensary (100%), Flourish and Blotts (75%), Tomes and Scrolls (100%), Second-Hand Bookshop (100%), Bufo's (100%), Ariadne Spinners (100%), Brigg's Brooms (100%), Broomstix (100%), Cleansweep Broom Company (100%), Nimbus Racing Broom Company (100%), Comet Trading Company (100%), Ellerby and Spudmore (100%), Flyte and Barker (100%), Universal Brooms Ltd (100%), Concordia and Plunkett Musical Instruments (100%), Dominic Maestro's Music Shop (100%), Zonko's Joke Shop (100%), Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop (100%), Eeylops Owl Emporium (100%), Honeydukes (100%)**

Un petit silence s'abattit sur la salle.

« Mon nom est bien trop long ! » Fit alors Harry.

Cette simple phrase fit éclater de rire Sirius, et attira un sourire sur les visages des autres occupants de la pièce.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi Harry est l'héritier du Royaume d'Avalon ET de l'Empire d'Avalon ? N'est-ce pas la même chose ? Demanda alors Charlie, intrigué.

-Ha, pas vraiment. Le Royaume d'Avalon se limite au Royaume-Uni et l'écosse française, tandis que l'Empire d'Avalon représente le Royaume d'Avalon avec le Commonwealth dû à l'expansion britannique. Attendu que le Ministère de la Magie Anglais est lié au Commonwealth, le Royaume est devenu un Empire. Il est cependant resté un Royaume suite à la renonciation à l'Empire Britannique par les moldus, ce qui a scindé les titres, tout simplement. Répondit Ragnok.

-Ce n'est pas très logique. Répondit Remus.

-Qui a dit que les sorciers étaient logiques ? » Demanda alors Ragnok.

Ils rirent ensemble face à cette boutade.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Eh bien, je dois vous conduire immédiatement aux Coffres de Merlin et d'Arthur Pendragon. Cela fait partie des obligations. Tu pourras surement voir ta couronne, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi Arthur Pendragon voulait à tout prix que son héritier, une fois devenu seigneur de la Maison Pendragon, se rende à son coffre. Fit alors Ragnok, pensif.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y ! » Fit Sirius joyeux.

Le groupe se leva alors pour emprunter le système de transport gobelin pour aller directement au coffre N°2. Le chemin était très long, et Harry leva les bras tout le long, appréciant le chemin, tout comme Charlie. Sirius riait, mais pas Remus, qui était devenu nauséeux au fur et à mesure.

Ils finirent par arriver au bout d'un moment devant l'immense Coffre N°2, avec une licorne gravée sur la porte.

« Il te suffit de poser ta main sur la porte, en tant que Seigneur de la Maison Emrys, tu seras immédiatement reconnu. » Fit alors Ragnok.

Harry hocha de la tête, et accompagné de Charlie, s'approcha de l'immense porte pour y poser sa main. Un bruit fut entendu, et la licorne se mit à scintiller avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et entra dans la salle, main liée à Charlie. Sirius, Remus et Ragnok préférèrent les laisser tranquillement découvrir le coffre et restèrent à l'extérieur.

Le coffre de Merlin était immense. Il y avait de l'or partout, sous forme de lingots et galions, mais aussi des pierres précieuses et autres cristaux. Il y avait aussi une immense bibliothèque, remplie de livres anciens sur la magie, mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira le regard d'Harry.

Non, ce qui attira son regard fut le piédestal au centre de la pièce, sur lequel flottait un splendide Tome avec une couverture rigide en métal. Le livre était magnifique, la couverture métallique était faite d'un alliage inconnu, incrusté de joyaux, et les pages étaient parfaitement conservées. Harry s'approcha du Tome et décida de l'attraper.

Tout à coup, un lien se créa entre le Tome et Harry, et ce dernier comprit enfin ce qu'était ce livre. C'était le Tome de Merlin, mais pas un Tome ordinaire, non, mais un Tome servant de focci, pour utiliser des sortilèges. Harry ne perdit pas de temps à lire la première page, ce qui inquiéta légèrement son compagnon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda alors Charlie, inquiet.

-Selon la première page, ce livre fut la dernière création de Merlin. Si j'ai bien compris, ce livre ce sert des principes de l'Arithmancie, des runes et des enchantements pour servir de catalyseur de pouvoir, comme une baguette. Par contre, il permet de concentrer beaucoup plus de puissance qu'une baguette, et même plus qu'un bâton. Mais ce livre ne permet pas de jeter des sorts lambda. De ce que j'ai compris, il sert avant tout à invoquer et lier des créatures à la volonté du porteur. Les créatures sont censées être faite de magie pure, ou bien être des démons. La plupart du temps, ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ce sont des sortes de créatures élémentaires. Expliqua Harry, intrigué.

-Sérieusement ? On peut faire ça ? Demanda Charlie, choqué.

-Ouais, il semblerait. Merlin a nommé cet art, l'art de l'Arcanomancie. Il explique brièvement que l'Arcanomancie a pour but de contrôler le pouvoir des Arcanes, une sorte de pouvoir qui serait à l'origine de la création de l'Univers et de l'existence. Selon lui, l'Arcane est un art dangereux maîtrisant l'Espace, le Temps et la Réalité. Mais selon lui, il faudrait une puissance considérable, chose que même moi je n'ai pas, pour créer la vie, ou en tout cas, une réalité. Fit Harry.

-Une réalité ? Comment ça ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il existe d'autres réalités ? Demanda alors Charlie, intéressé.

-Eh bien, selon ce livre, il existe potentiellement une multitude de réalités, de dimensions parallèles et de plans d'existence. Les Arcanes seraient selon lui, la toile de l'Univers, la toile de l'existence et l'origine de la magie. Mais il n'a pas poussé ses études, il n'avait surement pas le temps. Je pense que j'ai enfin trouvé un sujet d'étude qui va m'occuper le reste de ma vie ! » Cria de joie Harry.

Charlie roula des yeux face à la réaction d'Harry. Lorsque Harry relacha le livre pour le poser sur le piédestal, le livre vola directement jusqu'à sa ceinture pour s'y accrocher magiquement. Les deux écarquillèrent des yeux.

« Ha ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il se lierait à moi. Fit Harry, pensif.

-Comme une baguette ? Demanda Charlie, perplexe.

-C'est ça, comme une baguette. Il semblerait que je ne serai jamais séparé de ce livre, mais je le trouve un peu trop encombrant. Je veux qu'il disparaisse ! » Fit alors Harry.

D'un coup, le livre disparut. Harry observa l'endroit où se trouvait le livre. Il pensa fortement au livre, et ce dernier apparut à sa ceinture. Une fois de plus, il pensa à le faire disparaitre, et le livre se volatilisa.

« C'est pratique ! » Dit simplement Harry avec un sourire.

Charlie ria avant de se focaliser sur un autel au fond du Coffre. On pouvait y voir un magnifique bâton, volant au-dessus de façon horizontale. Il fit signe à Harry de regarder l'objet, et ce dernier s'en approcha.

« Je ne pensais pas le voir un jour. Le célèbre bâton de Merlin ! Il y a plein de légendes le concernant, et j'ai aucune idée si elles sont vraies ou pas. Certains disent que le bâton de Merlin n'est rivalisé que par la baguette de sureau, d'autres disent que ce bâton n'a pas d'égal. Mais tous s'accordent à dire la même chose, c'est que Merlin a fabriqué seul ce bâton. Fit alors Harry.

-Je suppose que tu vas le prendre ? Demanda alors Charlie avec un petit sourire.

-Bien entendu que je vais le prendre, après tout, il est à moi maintenant ! » Sourit alors Harry.

Il tendit la main vers le bâton, et le bâton se dirigea droit vers lui. Le bâton était assez grand, ressemblant à un sceptre entièrement métallique, étant fait une fois de plus d'un métal inconnu. La hampe étant gravée de plusieurs runes, pour solidifier et protéger le bâton. Le sommet du bâton était orné d'un immense diamant bleu auquel il manquait un bout. Harry regarda la Bague d'Emrys, et remarqua la correspondance. Le diamant bleu de la bague était en fait un fragment du Diamant du bâton de Merlin.

Lorsqu'Harry attrapa le bâton, il ressentit comme une vague de magie l'emplir, faisant virevolter ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Charlie observa la scène, ébahi par l'aura émanant d'Harry, avant de sourire et de serrer ce dernier dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux.

« Tu te sens comment ? Demanda-t-il.

-Parfait ! Je me sens dans un état parfait ! Fit alors Harry en se lovant dans les bras de Charlie.

-Tu sais qu'on devra quand même aller à Ollivander, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Charlie.

\- Bah, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on me trouvera une baguette. » Répondit Harry.

Ils rirent ensemble, avant de continuer vite fait leur exploration. Ils finirent par atteindre une sorte de garde-robe dans laquelle ils trouvèrent une tenue assez belle. Un petit message était écrit dessus, ce qui attira l'attention des deux garçons.

 _ **A l'attention de mon héritier, je te laisse cette tenue qui je l'espère te sera utile. Signé, Merlin/Moros.**_

Harry attrapa la tenue et la souleva. C'était en fait un pardessus bleu roi sans manches avec des fils d'or brodés le long des épaules, autour du cou et le long du torse, le tout avec des boutons eux-aussi en or. Il y avait aussi une ceinture elle aussi faite en fils d'or, surement pour attacher au-dessus du niveau de la ceinture le pardessus.

« C'est assez jolie, et j'adore la couleur. Mon ancêtre avait bon goût ! Déclara Harry.

-Je confirme. J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne sur toi. Fit alors Charlie avec un regard douteux.

-Si Oncle Sirius t'entendait parler comme ça, tu serais mort. Rigola Harry.

-Ouaip, mais il n'est pas là ! » Répondit Charlie avec un grand sourire.

Harry décida de retirer sa robe, portant en-dessous de la robe un pantalon en soie d'Acromantula, une chemise comme par hasard, bleue roi, avec des fils d'or brodés au niveau des manches, et enfin, des bottes en cuir de dragon. Il en profita pour retirer lentement sa robe, juste pour embêter Charlie, avant d'enfiler le pardessus et de mettre la ceinture.

« Alors ? Je ressemble à quoi ? Demanda Harry en tenant le bâton.

-Tu ressembles à un ange, un ange bleu ! Répondit Charlie avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

-Non, plus sérieusement, ça me va ? Demanda Harry de nouveau en souriant.

-Eh bien, tu ressembles à Merlin, en plus jeune. Et en plus mignon aussi. » Rajouta Charlie.

Ce dernier se prit un coup de bâton avant d'être serré dans les bras de son porteur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, savourant l'étreinte de chacun, la chaleur, l'odeur, tout. Ils finirent par se séparer en se souriant et décidèrent de quitter le coffre, après avoir bien-évidemment convoqué quelques elfes de maison pour ramener l'entièreté de la bibliothèque à Erebor, dans la Bibliothèque privé d'Harry.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du Coffre, Remus, Sirius et Ragnok furent étonnés de voir Harry, habillé différemment, un Tome métallique à la ceinture qu'Harry avait fait apparaitre, et un sceptre ou bâton dans les mains.

« Woa ! Fit alors Sirius.

-Mon Chiot, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demanda Remus.

-Eh bien, je vous présente le bâton de Merlin, qui s'est lié à moi. Pareil pour le Tome de Merlin, lui aussi lié à moi, et une tenue que mon ancêtre m'a légué. » Répondit Harry.

C'est alors qu'il leur expliqua vite fait ce qu'il savait sur le Tome et les arcanes.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire une démonstration ? Demanda alors Ragnok.

-Hm, je pense que c'est possible, mais je n'ai encore jamais utilisé ce Tome. » Répondit Harry.

Il attrapa le Tome et l'ouvrit, pensant alors à une invocation. Immédiatement, le livre tourna sur une page, et Harry n'eut qu'à focaliser sa magie dans le livre, et la page d'invocation avec des runes et schémas s'illumina.

Tout à coup, une sorte de portail apparut devant les occupants de l'endroit, et une drôle de créature en sortie. Cette créature ressemblait à un renard, brillant fortement, d'une couleur émeraude avec trois queues et un rubis sur la tête. La créature regarda autour d'elle avant de se focaliser sur Harry et de se mettre à ses pieds. C'est alors qu'elle s'exclama.

« Carbuncle ! » Cria la créature.

Un immense silence s'abattit sur tout le monde, les sorciers et les gobelins ayant les yeux écarquillés et des bouches grandes ouvertes en regardant la fascinante créature luminescente face à eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sirius, choqué.

-Eh bien, selon le livre, c'est un Carbuncle. Le Carbuncle est semblerait-il une créature faite de pure magie qui a pour but d'être comme un familier. Il me suivra et me défendra, comme un familier magique, sauf que je n'ai pas besoin de le nourrir, et qu'il n'a pas de besoins particuliers, si ce n'est celui de me servir. Répondit Harry en lisant le livre.

-On pourrait tous faire ça ? Demanda alors Remus, intéressé.

-Hm, selon le livre, oui. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut des Tomes d'invocations, comme le mien, or, le mien est unique, vu que Merlin n'a jamais partagé son art, quoi que je n'aie aucune idée d'où il a obtenu le savoir. Je pense que ça vient de l'une de ses autres dimensions dont il a parlé. Répondit Harry.

-Il doit surement être possible de créer des Tomes d'invocations, non ? Demanda alors Ragnok, très intéressé.

-Je suppose. Mais il faudrait un excellent calligraphe pour ça. Répondit Harry.

-Si jamais je trouve le calligraphe, serait-ce possible ? Demanda Ragnok.

-Pourquoi pas, mais d'abord, je devrai trier ce qu'il y a dans le livre. Nous ne voudrions pas donner accès à des sorts trop dangereux à certains, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda alors Harry.

Ils hochèrent de la tête. Harry fit un geste de la main, et le Carbuncle disparut dans les airs. Ils décidèrent de se rendre alors au coffre N°1. Heureusement, le coffre était juste à côté du Coffre N°2, Merlin et Arthur ayant dû créer leurs coffres au même moment. Le coffre était très différent du coffre N°2. Tout d'abord, le métal recouvrant la porte était inconnu, d'une couleur sombre avec des éclats bleutés. Un immense dragon rouge, fait d'un alliage lui-aussi inconnu se situait sur la porte, mais le plus étonnant était l'espèce de barrière bleue recouvrant la porte, comme une sorte de barrière visible.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda alors Sirius, étonné.

-On dirait une barrière magique, mais elle est visible. Elle doit être très puissante pour être visible. Fit alors Remus.

-Ce coffre a toujours été comme ça. Intervint alors Ragnok.

-Dois-je l'ouvrir comme le précédent ? » Demanda alors Harry, curieux.

Pour seule réponse, Ragnok hocha de la tête. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança en direction du Coffre-fort. Il tendit sa main vers la porte, celle avec la Bague de Pendragon, et celle-ci traversa avec aisance la barrière. Lorsqu'enfin il toucha la porte, le dragon rugit avec force, faisant sursauter au passage les observateurs, avant de cracher une sorte de champ électrique qui ouvrit la porte en la soulevant, telle une herse. La salle qui apparue derrière était complètement plongée dans le noir, et rien ne pouvait être distingué.

Harry s'avança alors, faisant signe à Charlie de le suivre. Cependant, Charlie fut immédiatement bloqué par la barrière.

« Je pense pas pouvoir te suivre, Harry. Fit alors Charlie, le regard triste.

-Mais si, donnes-moi ta main. » Répondit simplement Harry.

Lorsqu'il prit enfin la main de Charlie, ce dernier réussit à passer la barrière.

« Ma bague semble être l'accès à cette chambre, et je suppose que quiconque est en contact direct avec moi bénéficie lui-aussi de l'accès à la chambre. » Expliqua vite fait Harry.

Charlie hocha simplement de la tête, et ils avancèrent vers l'abime face à eux, main dans la main, le pas sûr.

Tout à coup, des lumières s'allumèrent tout autour, les murs devenant lumineux.

« Fascinant ! Fit alors Harry.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Charlie, un peu perdu.

-Tu vois ces murs qui éclairent tout ? Eh bien, il n'y a rien de magique. Si tu regardes de plus près, c'est de la technologie, très avancée bien-entendu. » Fit Harry complètement excité.

Charlie roula des yeux face au comportement d'Harry avant de continuer à le suivre dans cet endroit assez profond. Ils finirent par arriver dans une immense chambre, remplie jusqu'au plafond d'or et de joyaux. L'endroit était assez fantastique, car bien qu'il y ait facilement des centaines de millions de gallions, il y avait aussi au moins dix tonnes d'or sous forme de lingots.

« Franchement, à quel point tu es riches ? Demanda Charlie, ébahi.

-ON est riche, tu veux dire. N'oublies pas que ce qui est à moi est aussi à toi. Je suppose, par contre, que seulement les gallions ont été pris en compte, et non pas le reste de l'or. Tant mieux, ça me permettra de terminer mon petit projet. Fit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

-Quel projet ? » Demanda alors Charlie.

Pour seule réponse, il eut un sourire énigmatique. C'est alors qu'Harry vit un piédestal au centre des richesses de la salle. Ce piédestal était cristal, mais ce qui importait le plus était ce qui reposait dessus.

Une couronne, faite entièrement en or et incrustées de nombreux joyaux. Cette couronne n'avait rien à voir avec celle utilisée par la famille moldue, non, celle-ci était typiquement médiévale, sans rajout au-dessus ou symboles religieux quelconque. Les cristaux étaient tous magique, Harry et Charlie pouvaient le sentir. Harry fit vite fait la comparaison avec ses bagues, et comprit alors que les joyaux étaient simplement des diamants colorés, des diamants extrêmement rares, et imbibés de magie. Les diamants étaient quasiment tous rouge, avec seulement un diamant cristallin. Harry observa sa bague de plus près et comprit alors que le diamant de la bague des Pendragon venait effectivement de la couronne, et qu'il avait été remplacé par un diamant lambda.

« C'est vraiment bizarre ce diamant, alors que les autres sont rouges. Pipa alors Charlie.

-C'est parce que le diamant rouge est sur ma bague, 'lie. Mais ça dénote un peu, on devrait trouver une gemme plus adaptée pour remplacer ce diamant. Pourquoi pas un rubis ? Proposa alors Harry.

-Comme celui-là ? » Demanda Charlie en montrant un rubis au sol.

Harry observa le rubis et l'attrapa. Il correspondait à l'enchâssement de la couronne, et s'en approcha. Il retira simplement le diamant pour le remplacer par le rubis. Harry hésita à se mettre la couronne sur la tête, mais se retint. Charlie le remarqua et ne put s'abstenir de ricaner, ce qui fit rougir Harry jusqu'à la plante des pieds.

« Pressé d'être Roi ? Taquina Charlie avec un sourire moqueur.

-Et toi d'être consort ? » Répondit alors Harry avec un petit sourire.

Charlie ne s'attendit pas à cette répartie et rougit à son tour, ce qui fit redoubler Harry de rire.

« Je me demande où est le sceptre. Fit alors Charlie.

-Je croit bien que le sceptre est, malheureusement, celui qui est à la Tour de Londres. Répondit Harry.

-Ha. Tu comptes le récupérer ? Demanda Charlie, intrigué.

-Bien-sûr que oui ! Répondit Harry.

-Et comptes-tu récupérer l'entièreté des joyaux de la couronne ? Demanda Charlie, intrigué.

-Non, la plupart ont été créés par les moldus pour les moldus. Théoriquement, leur sceptre aussi, mais la vérité, c'est que le sceptre est dissimulé sous un puissant enchantement, lui donnant l'apparence du sceptre moldu. Celui qui devait fabriquer le sceptre en 1661 fut un sorcier qui décida d'utiliser le sceptre des Pendragon, pour éviter qu'un sorcier noir ne puisse s'en emparer. Le secret a été transmis parmi les Black en tant que gardiens de ce sceptre, et évidemment, ma tante m'a tout dit. Expliqua alors Harry.

-Et il n'y a rien d'autres à récupérer ? Demanda alors Charlie.

-Pas vraiment. Il y aurait théoriquement l'épée de Caledfwlch, mais je n'ai aucune idée de son emplacement, quoi qu'il soit parfaitement possible qu'elle se trouve ici. Je l'espère en tout cas. La plupart des autres objets moldus sont religieux, or je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que le catholicisme et nous, ça fait deux. Je préfère continuer nos croyances des anciennes religions avec Hécate et les autres dieux du panthéon grec, c'est bien plus simple. Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

-En y repensant, je n'ai jamais su les dieux vénérés par tes familles. Je sais que la mienne est fidèle à Hestia en tant que déesse du foyer, mais à part ça… Fit Charlie, intrigué.

-Eh bien, les Black vénèrent normalement Hécate directement, mais aussi Hadès en tant que dieu des richesses et de la mort. Je sais que les Peverell sont les favoris d'Hadès et de Thanatos, le Dieu de la Mort. Les Potter ont toujours vénéré Apollon en tant que Dieu des Arts, de la médecine et des archers, ce qui est assez étonnant quand on sait que les Gryffondor préfèrent Jupiter en tant que Dieu de la justice Romaine. Si je me souviens bien, Serdaigle préfère Minerve, déesse romaine de la sagesse et de la culture, contrairement à Athéna, surement à cause du petit côté guerre. Hm…Pour Serpentard, je pense que c'est Pluton et Mercure, surement du fait que l'un est le dieu des richesses et l'autre est un dieu messager qui est représenté par un caducée avec deux serpents. Répondit Harry.

-Oh ! Et pour Pendragon, Emrys et Evans ? Demanda alors Charlie intrigué.

-C'est assez étonnant, mais je n'en ai aucune idée pour Pendragon et Emrys. Pour Evans, je crois me souvenir qu'ils ont toujours prié la déesse Junon, pour le mariage surement. Et toi, suis-tu la déesse de ta famille ou préfères-tu un autre ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Je te préfère toi bien-sûr. Répondit avec un sourire Charlie, ce qui fit rougir Harry.

-Plus sérieusement, 'lie, tu vénères qui ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Je préfère Venus. Je sais, c'est assez amusant, mais je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir placé sur ton chemin. Répondit Charlie avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh ! Je m'attendais pas à ça, mais je vois où tu veux en venir. Personnellement, je n'ai pas de préférences et préfère prier tous les dieux, quoi que certains puissent dire que Jupiter est mon patron, attendu que je suis destiné à régner. » Fit Harry, encore rouge.

Charlie s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'il remarqua derrière Harry une grande porte.

« Où mène cette porte ? Demanda-t-il.

-On devrait aller voir. » Fit alors Harry en s'y dirigeant, prenant la couronne avec lui avant de la miniaturiser pour la placer dans sa sacoche.

Les deux garçons s'approchèrent lentement mais surement de la porte. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la porte, celle-ci se souleva, telle une paroi, leur révélant alors une autre salle. La salle était très différente de la précédente, car elle était entièrement lumineuse, nimbé dans une lumière bleuté, avec seulement deux dispositifs intriguant à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'une sorte de trou dans le mur.

Il y avait un grand anneau métallique, avec plusieurs runes gravées le long des parois, ainsi qu'un petit dispositif devant avec un simple bouton, rien d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Charlie, intrigué.

-Aucune idée, mais j'aime bien l'apparence. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Je me demande ce qu'il y a dans le trou. » Fit Charlie, avant de s'y diriger.

Immédiatement, un dispositif en sortit, fait d'un métal complètement noir, ce qui fit reculer Charlie.

« Wow, je l'avais pas vu venir ça ! Cria Charlie.

\- Laisses-moi y jeter un coup d'œil, 'lie. On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait mal réagir avec toi, vu que t'es pas le descendant d'Arthur. Dit alors Harry.

-D'accord, mais par pitié, sois prudent ! » Répondit Charlie, se méfiant de l'étrange machine.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête avant de s'approcher de l'étrange dispositif. Il s'approcha du trou, méfiant, pour observer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La seule chose qu'il vit fut des lumières colorées.

Tout à coup, deux mains métalliques sortirent sur le côté du dispositif avant d'attraper la tête d'Harry et la maintenir contre le dispositif, les lumières s'approchant alors des yeux d'Harry. Il gesticula pour tenter de s'ôter de son emprise, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Charlie essaya tant bien que mal de l'aider, mais rien ne se produit, et il ne voulait pas utiliser sa magie, sous risque de blesser son compagnon. La situation dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant que les mains ne se rétractent subitement, et qu'Harry ne tombe au sol, le souffle coupé.

« Harry, ça va ?! Cria alors Charlie, en soulevant la tête d'Harry.

-… fit Harry

-Aller Harry, je t'en supplie, dis-moi quelque chose ! Fit Charlie, inquiet.

-Je…je vais bien, 'lie, je vais même très bien. Fit alors Harry, ce qui rassura Charlie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda alors Charlie, la voix pleine d'inquiétude.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais on doit d'abord aller voir Sirius et Remus. » Fit alors Harry en tentant de se relever.

Charlie hocha de la tête et l'aida à se relever, avant de l'emmener avec lui vers la sortie de la salle, non sans envoyer un regard noir à la machine. Ils finirent par quitter le Coffre-Fort, et ils furent immédiatement accostés par Remus, Sirius et Ragnok, qui avaient remarqué l'état d'Harry.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sirius, paniqué.

-J'en sais foutrement rien ! Une putain de machine a attrapé la tête d'Harry pendant dix minutes puis l'a relâché avant qu'il perde équilibre ! Cria alors Charlie.

-Langage Charlie ! Fit Remus.

-Pardon. » Répondit simplement Charlie en rougissant un peu.

Ils observèrent tous Harry, qui semblait être ailleurs, en train de réfléchir. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Harry était en fait dans son château mental derrière ses barrières d'occlumancie.

En effet, Harry était en train de ranger toutes les informations qu'il avait accumulées, et c'était un véritable foutoir dans son esprit. Les étagères étaient renversées, des livres éparpillés, à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'une tornade était passée dans son esprit. Il pensa alors à tout ce qu'il avait appris sur ses ancêtres, les Alterans, ou Lantiens, peu importe. Il décida alors de remodeler entièrement son esprit, et pour ce faire, prit exemple sur l'une des architectures alterannes. Il transforma alors son splendide château en une immense cité alteranne, et remplaça donc sa bibliothèque par une salle avec un immense fauteuil en son centre. Tout de suite, il se sentit mieux, et pu accéder plus facilement à toutes les informations qu'il avait recueillies. Il se concentra alors sur le monde réel.

« Je vais mieux, ne vous inquiétez pas. Fit alors Harry.

-Mon chiot, que s'est-il passé dedans ce Coffre ? Demanda Sirius, inquiet.

-Quelque chose d'extraordinaire, je peux vous l'assurer. Oh, j'ai tellement de choses à vous dire ! S'exclama alors Harry, joyeux.

-Ne serait-ce pas mieux que nous retournions à mon bureau ? Demanda alors Ragnok.

-Oui, ce serait pour le mieux. » Répondit simplement Harry.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il fut soulevé par Charlie et se lova dans ses bras, tandis que ce dernier l'emmena jusqu'aux wagons pour retourner à la surface. Ils finirent par arriver dans le Hall de Gringotts au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et se rendirent sans tarder au bureau de Ragnok, où tous s'assirent sauf Charlie qui resta directement sur les genoux de Charlie, ce dernier le tenant contre lui avec une certaine férocité, ce qui fit rougir Harry jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Le Tome d'Invocation avait de nouveau disparu, et le bâton de Merlin flottait tranquillement sur le côté.

« Bon, et si tu nous expliquais ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda alors Sirius.

-Avant tout, je préfère sortir la couronne de mon sac, ce n'est pas approprié. » Répondit Harry.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête, et Harry sortit la couronne de son sac, la ramenant à sa taille normale avant de la poser directement sur le bureau de Ragnok. Ils regardèrent tous la couronne, en transe.

« Est-ce que Gringotts peut s'assurer du transfert de la couronne directement à la Potter & Gringotts Banque ? Demanda Harry.

-Bien-entendu, Harry. Répondit Ragnok.

-Très bien. Par contre, il faudra dérober le sceptre à la Tour de Londres. Fit alors Harry.

-Nous pouvons aussi nous en occuper. Doit-on le faire de façon discrète ? Demanda Ragnok avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Mais pas du tout, je veux qu'un scandale éclate. Ça leur apprendra à utiliser un sceptre qui ne leur appartient pas. Répondit Harry avec un sourire sadique.

-Et concernant les autres bijoux ? S'enquit alors Ragnok, très intéressé.

-Eh bien, je suppose que je puisse monter une petite collection, vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Moi je dis qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin. Fit Sirius, amusé.

-Bien, Ragnok, je te laisse t'en occuper. Fit Harry avec un sourire.

-Ce sera fait dans les prochaines heures. Je m'occuperai personnellement du transport de la couronne. » Répondit Ragnok.

Il claqua des doigts et un gobelin approcha avec une boite en mithril dans laquelle il plaça la couronne avant de déposer la boite à côté de Ragnok. Remus fronça des sourcils.

« Bon, et si tu nous disais ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il.

Immédiatement, l'attention de tous se redirigea directement sur Harry, qui avala sa salive.

« Bon. Il est temps que j'explique ce qui s'est produit. Je vais tenter de faire simple, donc écoutez bien. Commença Harry.

-On t'écoute, mon amour. Fit alors Charlie, ce qui fit rougir une fois de plus Harry.

-Bien. Euh…Le dispositif qui m'a attrapé la tête est en fait un réceptacle de savoir. Pour mieux comprendre, voyez ça comme une sorte de super pensine qui en plus de tout nous montrer, nous fait tout retenir. Expliqua Harry, s'attirant des hochements de la tête des occupants de la pièce.

-Super. Ce réceptacle de Savoir fut inventé par mon ancêtre, Arthur Pendragon, mais j'ai découvert qu'Arthur Pendragon n'est pas son vrai nom. Ni même Merlin d'ailleurs. Révéla alors Harry.

-Comment ça, chiot ? Demanda Remus, intrigué.

-De ce que j'ai pu lire, Arthur Pendragon n'était en fait qu'une sorte de réincarnation de quelqu'un d'autre. Son nom était Janus, et c'était un Alteran. C'était la même chose pour Merlin, qui en fait s'appelait Moros. Pour que vous puissiez comprendre, je vais vite fait vous expliquer l'histoire des Alteran. Commença Harry.

-Les Alterans sont en fait la première espèce à avoir existé, et ils étaient théoriquement la première évolution des humains. Tout comme nous, ils avaient des pouvoirs psychiques, de la magie en somme. Cependant, ils ne vivaient pas ici, mais dans une autre galaxie, de l'autre côté de l'Univers, donc très loin d'ici, sur une planète du nom de Celestis. Ils étaient un peuple très avancé technologiquement, à tel point qu'ils pouvaient voyager entre les planètes, et même les galaxies. Ils ont cependant remarqué qu'aucune autre race ne pouvait rivaliser avec eux, et ce fut le début d'un schisme parmi les Alterans. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui se croyaient supérieurs à toutes les races, et se considéraient comme des dieux qui devaient être vénérés. Ils se désignaient sous le titre d'Oris. De l'autre, il y avait les Alterans qui souhaitaient simplement continuer leur exploration, et le développement technologique. Très vite, le mouvement des Oris attira de plus en plus d'Alterans, et devint donc la faction majeure, commençant alors à réduire sous une certaine forme d'esclavage les autres races humanoïdes de leur galaxie, les transformant en fidèles. Cela dura un moment, mais tout fut chamboulé par un évènement important. Expliqua Harry.

-Quel évènement ? Demanda Ragnok, très intéressé.

-Eh bien, les Alterans pensaient qu'il existait un plan d'existence supérieur, permettant de quitter nos formes corporelles pour atteindre une forme d'existence en tant que pure énergie, immortelle et omnipotente. Et ils avaient raison, mais malheureusement, les premiers à atteindre ce stage furent des Oris. Et les Oris étaient devenus complètement barges avec tout ce pouvoir, persuadés d'être des Dieux. Ils commencèrent alors à forcer les Alterans à suivre la voie des Oris, et évidemment, ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord étaient pourchassés. C'est ainsi qu'un groupe d'Alterans, seulement quelques millions, comparés aux milliards d'Oris, décida de quitter leur galaxie. Ils créèrent des vaisseaux spatiaux capables de Voyage Intergalactiques, c'étaient ce qu'ils appelaient leurs vaisseaux d'exode. Ils décidèrent alors de simplement aller à une galaxie à l'extrémité de celle des Oris pour ne plus jamais à avoir les confronter. Evidemment, ils firent des arrêts pour faire le plein de ressources, et remarquèrent que peu importe où ils allaient, il n'y avait pas de vie, juste des planètes riches en ressources. Révéla alors Harry.

\- Vaisseaux spatiaux ? Fit Sirius, estomaqué.

-Yup. En tout cas, ils finirent par arriver dans notre Galaxie, qu'ils nommèrent alors Avalon. Ouaip, Avalon, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on s'appelle le Royaume d' Avalon, vous avez tout compris. En tout cas, ils s'installèrent sur une planète nommée Dakara où ils recommencèrent à tout bâtir, et créèrent une sorte d'Hégémonie, ou si vous préférez, un Empire technologique qui s'étendit sur toute la galaxie. Ils découvrirent alors une race primitive semblable, avec la peau grisée et des cheveux végétaux. Cette race s'appelait les Nox, et ils étaient en symbiose avec la nature, un peu comme les druides. Très vite, une amitié se créa entre eux. Les Alterans continuèrent bien-entendu leur exploration des galaxies alentours, et découvrirent alors les Asgards, une race humanoïde qui devait faire dans les deux mètres de haut, avec un crâne légèrement plus gros que les Alterans, mais à part ça, ils ressemblaient eux-aussi à des humains. Ensemble, ils créèrent une alliance, l'Alliance des Quatre races. Fit alors Harry.

-Quatre races ? Mais c'est laquelle, la quatrième ? Demanda alors Remus qui avait tout suivi.

-Hehehe, eh bien, je pense que ma réponse va grandement intéresser Ragnok. Fit alors Harry.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Ragnok, les yeux plissés.

-Tout simplement car les gobelins étaient la quatrième race. Quoi que vous ayez un autre nom si je me souviens bien, celui de Furlings. Selon ce que j'ai appris, vous avez perdu l'entièreté de votre savoir et oublier vos origines. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de connaissances appartenant aux Furlings dans le réceptacle de Savoir. » Révéla de nouveau Harry.

Immédiatement, un silence s'abattit sur la salle, et tous les gobelins présents, surtout Ragnok, avaient les yeux ouverts en grand, sortant presque de leurs orbites, les bouches grandes ouvertes.

« Nous ne venons pas d'ici ? Demanda alors Ragnok.

-Non, mais votre planète a été détruite. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous avez du vous réfugier ici, et n'ayant plus accès à votre technologie, vous avez tout oublié. Arthur a dû le comprendre, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a fait de vous ses vassaux. Proposa Harry.

-Mais s'il savait, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? Demanda alors Ragnok.

-Je vais y venir, justement. Donc, où en étais-je ? Demanda Harry.

-Tu venais de parler de l'alliance. Fit Charlie.

-Ha, merci 'lie. Bien, comme je disais, ils ont créé une alliance. Ensuite, les Alterans ont décidé de continuer leur exploration, mais ils préféraient s'assurer que leurs voyages ne soient pas inutiles. Ils créèrent alors des dizaines de vaisseaux-semeurs, des vaisseaux équiper pour analyser des planètes et y déposer des _Astria Porta_. Pour vous expliquer, une _Astria Porta_ est une sorte de cercle métallique capable de créer un trou de ver pour se connecter avec une autre porte, permettant ainsi un voyage quasi-instantané. En somme, c'est comme notre réseau de cheminée, sans la poudre. Deux mille ans plus tard, après avoir reçu les informations de la plupart des vaisseaux-semeurs, ils créèrent le Destiné, un immense vaisseau d'exploration galactique ayant pour but de visiter les planètes équiper d' _Astria Porta._ Comprenez que les vaisseaux-semeurs et le Destiné n'étaient pas équiper de systèmes intergalactiques, mais de propulseurs permettant d'aller plus vite que la lumière, les engins FTL. En tout cas, une équipe devait partir à bord du Destiné pour explorer le reste de l'Univers une fois le vaisseau assez éloigné de la Terre, vu qu'il possédait une _Astria Porta._ Malheureusement, avec l'ascension et pour d'autres raisons, ils décidèrent de ne pas monter à bord. Donc actuellement, le vaisseau voyage à travers la Galaxie, continuant sa mission. Je vous rassure, je sais comment le rapatrier. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Fit alors Harry.

-Je vois. Quelle est la suite ? Demanda Ragnok, très intéressé.

-Eh bien, les Oris ont finir par apprendre que les Alterans étaient encore vivants, et commençaient eux-aussi à entamer leurs ascensions. Ils n'ont pas aimé ça, et considéraient les Alterans comme des hérétiques, ils ont donc utilisé leurs pouvoirs pour créer une peste et l'envoyer droit dans notre galaxie. Vous devez vous en douter, ce fut un désastre pour les Alterans, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Ils regrettèrent très vite de s'être répandus dans toute la galaxie, et des milliards d'Alterans moururent dans d'atroces souffrances. Ils prévinrent leurs alliés pour qu'ils évitent Avalon, ou dans le cas des Nox, qu'ils restent isolés loin d'eux. Malheureusement, les Furlings ont contracté la peste, et je suppose que ceux qui n'étaient pas mourants ont fini ici, mais je ne sais pas comment. Les Alterans ont cependant décidé de ne pas se laisser faire, et créèrent alors sur Dakara un immense dispositif ayant pour but de semer la vie dans toute la galaxie. Ceux qui n'étaient pas malade revinrent tous sur la Terre, qui était devenue la capitale, et montèrent alors dans un vaisseau-cité, une sorte de cité volante, nommée Atlantis. Ils se dirigèrent alors immédiatement vers une Galaxie lointaine, nommée Pégase. Ici, la vie s'était éteinte, et le dispositif fut activé pour donner vie, créant ainsi des espèces diverses, ainsi qu'une seconde forme de la race Alteranne directement sur Terre. Ils avaient décidé de recréer leur race, avant qu'elle ne devienne si puissante, avant même qu'elle n'ait de pouvoirs psychiques et autre. Expliqua Harry en reprenant son souffle.

-Et après ? Je me doute que ce n'est pas la fin. Fit alors Charlie en tenant Harry contre lui.

-T'as raison, 'lie. En fait, les Alterans sont arrivés dans Pégase, et ils ont décidé de disséminé la vie, comme dans Avalon. Mais d'abord, ils s'installèrent sur une planète qu'ils nommèrent Nouvelle Lantea, et se renommèrent les Lantiens, pour symboliser un nouveau départ. La planète était majoritairement composée d'eau, et la cité se posa évidemment sur l'eau, d'où le mythe de l'Atlantide. Ensuite, ils ont créé et disséminé des _Astria Porta_ sur toutes les planètes, recréer la vie, et créer une nouvelle hégémonie. Par contre, au lieu de faire comme dans Avalon, ils décidèrent de créer une flotte de vaisseaux-cité pour garder les Lantiens en groupes, et réduire les chances qu'une nouvelle peste ne se produise. Malheureusement, au bout d'un moment, il y a eu un nouveau problème. L'une des planètes qu'ils avaient colonisé possédaient des sortes d'insectes vampires qui dévorèrent les habitants, et les assimilèrent, pour donner naissance à une nouvelle race vampirique et belligérante, nommée Wraiths. Les Wraiths créèrent leur propre technologie, basée sur une version plus ancienne des Lantiens, et commencèrent une guerre avec eux. Au début, les Lantiens gagnaient facilement, ayant une technologie supérieure, mais les Wraiths avaient créé une sorte d'Usine de clonage pour produire en massage des soldats. Donc dès qu'ils perdaient un vaisseau, deux le remplaçaient. Les Lantiens n'étaient pas beaucoup, et très vite le cours de la guerre changea, et les Wraiths se mirent à gagner, étant des centaines de millions, dévorant tout le monde. Expliqua Harry.

-Et moi qui pensait qu'il n'y avait pas pire que les mangemorts, voilà que tu me parles de monstres assoiffés de sang et d'Oris…Maugréa Sirius.

-Yup. Les Lantiens se sont pas laissés faire, mais ils ne savaient pas se battre, malgré leurs vaisseaux très puissants, et perdirent beaucoup de vie. Ils tentèrent bien-entendu de créer une race synthétique technologique pour les détruire, mais ils abandonnèrent le projet quand la race robotique prit la forme des Lantiens. Personnellement, je pense que c'était une erreur, mais c'est trop tard. Après tout, ces robots étaient fidèles, mais les Lantiens ont eu peur. En tout cas, les Lantiens ont perdu, et ils finirent par être que quelques-uns, cloitrés dans leur dernier Bastion, soit Atlantis sur Nouvelle Lantea. Ils subirent alors un siège pendant plusieurs années, mais leur bouclier était indestructible. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils pouvaient répliquer, et ils finirent par en avoir marre de toute cette guerre. Ils décidèrent alors de fuir la Cité et d'utiliser leur _Astria Porta_ pour retourner sur Terre et se mélanger avec les humains, et attendre patiemment leur ascension. Ils coulèrent la cité et partirent, tout simplement. Ça, c'était il y a dix-mille ans seulement. Ensuite, la plupart se sont mélangé avec les humains, et d'autres ont tout simplement eut des enfants avant d'entamer leur ascension. Ayant abandonné toute technologie, les enfants des Lantiens remarquèrent qu'ils avaient des capacités psychiques, qu'ils nommèrent alors magie. C'est ainsi que fut créer notre espèce, celle des sorciers. » Révéla Harry.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, tout le monde étonné, réfléchissant aux significations de cette révélation. Ce fut Charlie qui intervint.

« Et pour Merlin et Arthur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ha, je vois que t'as suivi, 'lie. Arthur, ou de son vrai nom, Janus, était le plus brillant de tous les Lantiens, un véritable génie, et était membre du conseil d'Atlantis qui dirigeait leur peuple. Merlin, de son vrai nom, Moros, était le Haut-Conseiller du Conseil d'Atlantis, soit le chef. Les deux étaient membres de ceux qui étaient revenus sur Terre, mais ils n'eurent pas d'enfants, et entamèrent leur ascension. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de redescendre sur Terre, c'est ce qu'on appelle la descension. Pourquoi ? Car les Alterans et Lantiens ayant accompli leur ascension ont créé une règle de non-intervention, pour éviter que les Oris ne les remarquent, et donc, pour pouvoir interagir avec les mortels, ils doivent accomplir une descension et renoncer à leur ascension. Janus et Moros décidèrent d'accomplir leur descension, et décidèrent de prendre place dans les ventres de mères. C'est ainsi que naquirent Arthur Pendragon et Merlin Emrys. De ce que j'ai compris, les deux n'avaient pas prévu de se rencontrer, mais ce fut pourtant le cas. Ils finirent par développer une romance entre eux, et bon, on en connait le résultat. A ce niveau-là, les histoires sont assez fidèles. Par contre, Merlin finit par disparaitre, laissant Arthur seul, et ce dernier décida de laisser un héritage conséquent à ses futurs descendants, quand ils se développeraient suffisamment pour redevenir des Alterans. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il a donc créé le réceptacle de savoir, mais aussi ordonner la fabrication d'une immense cité sur une planète éloigné pour son descendant. C'est à ça que sert l' _Astria Porta_ dans le Coffre-fort, elle permet l'accès à cette planète. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, cette porte est faite pour avoir un accès bilatéral avec la porte de l'autre planète, mais ne peut contacter d'autres planètes. Surement une sécurité. Finit alors Harry.

-Extraordinaire. Et tu as appris tout ça avec ce réceptacle ? Demanda Remus, ébahi.

-Oui, et même plus. En fait, j'ai appris tout ce que les Lantiens et Alterans savaient, et quand je dis tout, c'est tout. Que ce soit la culture, l'art, les sciences, les noms, les dates, l'histoire, je sais tout. Je sais littéralement de quoi remplir une bibliothèque plus grande que celle d'Alexandrie. Dit Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Et on peut y accéder ? Demanda Remus, en bavant presque.

-Malheureusement non, semblerait que je sois le seul qui puisse tout apprendre. J'ai peur que vos cerveaux ne soient pas suffisamment puissants pour tout retenir, et ça risque de vous tuer. Mais je sais que sur la Cité que m'a légué Arthur, il y a des réceptacles de savoir avec le savoir basique, un peu comme l'école, mais en plus rapide. Je pense que vous pourrez y accéder. Expliqua alors Harry.

-Même moi ? Demanda alors Ragnok.

-Eh bien, attendu que les gobelins seront des membres de mon Royaume, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas accéder à ce savoir. Bien-sûr, il faudra créer des réceptacles spécialement pour vous, pour limiter les informations sur les Alterans vu que vous n'en êtes pas, mais vous aurez accès aux connaissances en général. Répondit Harry.

-Parfait. Quand pourrions-nous partir pour cette planète ? Demanda alors Ragnok.

-Pourquoi ne pas y aller juste après notre séance avec le Wizengamot, demain ? Proposa Harry.

-En effet, ça me semble possible. Qu'en penses-tu, Remy ? Demanda Sirius.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Bien, il est temps d'aller faire nos achats. Fit alors Remus.

-Exactement ! Sur ce, je vous remercie, Ragnok, et j'espère vous voir au Bal d'Harry ce soir ! Fit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Bien-entendu, Lord Black. Je ne raterai cet évènement pour rien au monde. Je veux voir la tête des sorciers lorsque les titres d'Harry seront révélés. » Répondit Ragnok avec un sourire diabolique.

Sirius éclata de rire avant de quitter le bureau avec Remus.

« Eh bien, merci pour tout, Ragnok. Puissent tes coffres être toujours pleins. Fit Harry.

-Et puissent tes ennemis mourir à tes pieds, Harry. Je te dis à ce soir, à vous aussi, monsieur Weasley. Répondit Ragnok avec un sourire qui se voulait amical.

-Merci, Lord Ragnok. » Répondit Simplement Charlie en prenant Harry par la main.

Harry récupéra son bâton flottant juste avant de quitter le bureau. Lorsqu'ils finirent par rejoindre Sirius, ce dernier observa le bâton.

« Franchement, ce bâton va te faire remarquer par tout le monde, mon chiot. Et il est un peu trop encombrant, tu penses qu'il est possible de le réduire ? Demanda Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas du tout. Je vais essayer. » Fit Harry.

Il se concentra sur le bâton dans ses mains, et celui finit par réduire en taille, pour finalement faire la taille d'Harry.

« Je peux pas faire mieux. Fit alors Harry.

-Bah, au moins, il est maintenant adapté à ta taille. Mais il reste encombrant, et ce n'est vraiment pas marrant. Répondit Charlie en se prenant un coup de bâton.

-Ne peux-tu pas le faire disparaitre, comme ton Tome d'Invocation ? » Demanda alors Remus.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, se traitant d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Il se concentra pour faire disparaitre le bâton, et le bâton s'éclipsa d'un coup. Il le fit réapparaitre pour le refaire disparaitre.

« Et voilà ! Problème réglé, et si on allait faire toutes ces courses ? » Proposa alors Sirius.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, et partirent dans le Hall de Gringotts où ils furent rejoints par leurs gardes, qui remarquèrent la tenue d'Harry mais ne dirent rien. Ils ne furent pas vraiment étonnés de rencontrer Hagrid dans le Hall, sachant déjà pour la Pierre Philosophale et son transport assuré à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait souhaité faire sortir Voldemort de son trou, et savait parfaitement qu'un tel artéfact l'attirerait, sans compter Harry. Il eut tout de même du mal à convaincre le Conseil Académique, surtout Walburga, Sirius et Remus, mais Harry intervint en précisant que le château lui obéissait et qu'il pourrait facilement surveiller les environs, sans compter les armures et statues qui n'hésiteraient pas à défendre les élèves.

Le groupe se dirigea donc hors de la banque, et décidèrent de commencer par les vêtements. Evidemment, ils se dirigèrent à Twilfitt & Tattings, pour y commander plusieurs robes en soie d'Acromantula, qu'ils eurent gratuitement.

En effet, depuis son passage il y a quatre ans à Gringotts, Ragnok avait décidé de suivre les ordres d'Harry et d'acheter autant que possible. Twilfitt & Tattings appartenait désormais entièrement à la famille Black, et évidemment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de payer lorsqu'ils y allaient.

Ils ne perdirent donc pas de temps et se dirigèrent immédiatement dans la plupart des boutiques, prenant ce dont ils avaient besoin, sans payer quoi que ce soit, étant les propriétaires des boutiques. Ils finirent par aller à Eeylops Owl Emporium pour enfin trouver un animal pour Harry.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la boutique, il fut immédiatement accueilli par son employé qui tenait la boutique, et lui fit comprendre qu'il était venu se trouver un animal, donc une chouette. Il se dirigea alors vers les chouettes, ignorant la majorité, observant les plus recluses. Il remarqua alors une cage dorée, dans laquelle se tenait une belle chouette blanche qui se tenait droite. Harry s'en approcha.

« Mon Seigneur, je vous déconseille cet animal. Fit alors l'employé.

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

-La chouette s'est montrée très peu coopérative, et n'a eu de cesse d'agresser les autres clients, et a été ramenée déjà trois fois. Plus personne n'en veut, elle est trop dangereuse. » Fit l'employé.

Harry ricana avant d'ouvrir la cage, souriant à la chouette.

« Je pense qu'une beauté telle que toi mérite d'être traitée comme une reine. Fit Harry.

-Hoot ! Fit la chouette en signe d'accord.

-Serais-tu capable de me comprendre ? » Demanda Harry, étonné.

La chouette secoua la tête rapidement, de haut en bas.

« Intriguant. Et que penses-tu de devenir ma chouette ? Demanda Harry.

-Hoot ? Fit la chouette, semblant demander ce qu'elle avait à y gagner.

-Je vois, tu veux quelque chose en échange, compréhensible. Je suis une personne très puissante et importante, sans compter riche. De ce fait, je peux t'assurer que tu ne manqueras jamais de nourriture, et si tu le souhaites tu auras un perchoir et une cage dans la matière de ton choix. De l'argent, peut-être ? Fit Harry.

-Hoot ! Répondit la Chouette, mécontente.

-De l'or alors ? Répondit Harry.

-Hoot ! Fit la chouette, contente.

-Il va aussi falloir te trouver un nom. Pourquoi pas Blanche-neige ? Proposa Harry.

-Hoot Hoot ! Répliqua la chouette, mécontente.

-Hm… Jane ? Pertite ? Nigra ? Whitney ? Sarah ? » Proposa Harry.

La seule réponse qu'eut Harry fut un coup d'aile en plein visage et un regard noir de la part de la chouette vexée.

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris, ça ne te plait pas. Et pourquoi pas Hedwige ? Comme la Sainte. » Proposa Harry.

La chouette sembla réfléchir pendant un court instant, avant de hocher rapidement de la tête.

« Parfait ! Sur ce, pourquoi ne volerais-tu pas jusqu'à mon manoir à Erebor ? Tout a été installé pour les déplacements des chouettes et autres volatiles au sein de la Montagne. » Fit Harry.

La chouette hulula rapidement avant de quitter l'échoppe en direction d'Erebor, non pas sans avoir mordillé l'oreille d'Harry de façon affectueuse. Harry entendit des rires, et se retourna pour alors voir Charlie et Sirius en train de rire à gorge déployée. Il rougit alors, et quitta prestement le magasin, sous le regard amusé de Remus. Même les gardes souriaient face à la situation.

Ils finirent par tous se diriger vers Ollivander, car bien qu'Harry ait déjà une baguette, il se devait d'en trouver une qui était validée par le Ministère. Ils s'approchèrent enfin de l'endroit, une vieille boutique à la façade délabrée avec une devanture, sur laquelle était gravée, en lettres d'or, l'inscription : « _Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C »._

Ils décidèrent de tous entrer dans la boutique, sauf les gardes bien-entendu, l'endroit étant bien trop étroit.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique, ils purent alors voir plusieurs étagères poussiéreuses, recouvertes de boites comportant des baguettes, empilées les unes sur les autres, attendant patiemment leurs futurs porteurs.

« Je vous attendais, Monsieur Potter. » Fit alors une voix, qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Ils se retournèrent à temps pour voir un vieil homme avec de grands yeux pâles et un sourire mystérieux. Le vieil homme fronça alors des sourcils en observant Harry.

« Ou devrais-je dire Seigneur Potter ? Hm, non, je pense qu'il y a bien plus de titres que cela, me trompe-je ? Demanda le vieil homme avec un sourire.

-Vous avez raison, je suis effectivement le Seigneur de plusieurs maisons. Savez-vous lesquelles ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire lui-aussi mystérieux.

-Oh, amusant, oui, très amusant. Voyons, par vos bagues, je dirai que les Maisons Peverell, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Potter et Evans ont un nouveau Seigneur. Mais ne croyez pas que je suis incapable de voir qu'il y a deux autres bagues. Fit Ollivander.

-Je vois, les suppositions concernant votre Vision-de-Mage ne sont donc pas que des ragots. Dîtes-moi, Garrick Ollivander, si je vous le demandais, accepteriez-vous de garder un petit secret ? Demanda Harry, les yeux perçants.

-Bien-entendu. » Répondit le vieil homme, souriant.

Tout à coup, les deux autres bagues firent leurs apparitions sur les doigts d'Harry, et Ollivander retint son souffle à la vue du blason de Pendragon. Il sourit alors de façon sympathique.

« Je me suis trompé, semblerait-il. J'aurai dû vous appeler votre altesse. Fit Garrick, souriant.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, en tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Répondit Harry.

-Très bien. Et si nous en revenions à la raison de votre présence dans mon bel établissement ? S'enquit Ollivander.

-Nous sommes là pour une baguette pour Harry bien-sûr. Répondit Sirius.

-Ha, oui, je me souviens, Sirius Black, 31cm, bois de roseau et crin de licorne, relativement souple. Remus Lupin, Bois de Cyprès, Crin de Licorne, 25,75cm, souple. Charlie Weasley, Bois de Frêne, Crin de Licorne, 27,25cm, flexible. Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, même de celles de vos parents, votre altesse. James Potter, Bois d'Acajou, ventricule de dragon, 27.5cm, relativement souple et très efficace pour la transfiguration, et Lily Potter, Bois de Saule, Epine de Monstre du Fleuve Blanc, 25.6cm, flexible, excellente pour les enchantements. Fit Ollivander.

-Epine de Monstre du Fleuve Blanc ? Mais je croyais que Thiago Quintana était le seul à pouvoir en obtenir ? Demanda Charlie, intéressé.

-C'est exact, monsieur Weasley, mais heureusement pour moi, Thiago était un ami et m'en a donné quelques-unes, pour que je puisse m'essayer à des tests. Mais cela n'explique pas votre présence, votre altesse. Fit alors Garrick.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry, méfiant.

-Voyons, vous savez pour ma Vision-de-Mage, mais je suis aussi parfaitement capable de voir si une personne possède déjà un focci, or, je vois que vous en possédez deux. Puis-je les voir ? » Demanda Ollivander.

Harry réussit à cacher son étonnement et hocha de la tête. Il fit alors apparaitre le Tome d'Invocation et le bâton de Merlin. Immédiatement, Ollivander se jeta sur le bâton comme un enfant devant des cadeaux de noël.

« Magnifique ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, et je peux vous dire que j'en ai vu, des focci. Voyons, le métal est parfaitement conducteur de magie, mais je n'en…Oh, je vois, j'aurai dû m'en douter. De l'orichalque, cela explique les reflets rouges. Cependant, je ne ressens aucun cœur, mais à la place, il y a ce diamant extrêmement pur qui sert de point de focalisation. Ce bâton est doté d'une puissance redoutable, et seule la baguette de sureau pourrait rivaliser avec. Je peux cependant sentir que la taille de ce bâton, que je considère comme un sceptre, est adaptable à son porteur, ce qui est une bonne chose. Fit Ollivander.

-Et pour mon Tome ? Demanda Harry, intrigué.

-Hm…Le célèbre Tome d'Invocation de Merlin, vous savez, mon ancêtre a travaillé avec Merlin pour sa création. Voyons, le livre est fait lui-aussi en orichalque, et possède trois cœurs, soit trois gemmes magiques, je parle évidemment des trois diamants sur la couverture du livre. De ce que je sais, ce livre ne manque jamais de pages, et il suffit de se concentrer pour choisir la page. En termes de puissance, ce livre est plus adapté pour de très fortes quantités magiques, mais est assez limité en sortilèges. Expliqua alors Ollivander.

-Cela n'empêche que j'ai besoin d'une baguette magique, le bâton est bien trop encombrant et le tome n'est pas adapté. Répondit Harry.

-Je vois. Cependant, pour un sorcier aussi exceptionnel que vous, il faudrait une baguette tout aussi exceptionnelle. Nous allons voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. » Déclara alors Ollivander avec un immense sourire, ravie de ce défi.

C'est ainsi que pendant plus de trente minutes, Harry testa l'entièreté des baguettes de la boutique, mais aucune ne put lui correspondre, ce qui excita d'autant plus Ollivander. C'est alors qu'Ollivander observa la bague Peverell d'Harry et eut un éclair de génie.

« J'ai compris ! Cria-t-il.

-Ha ? Demanda Sirius, fatigué.

-Votre altesse, vous êtes un Peverell, et le Seigneur de la Maison Peverell qui plus est. Or, la bague que vous portez n'est pas une vulgaire babiole ! Fit Ollivander.

-Comment ça ? Fit Remus, tandis qu'Harry semblait avoir compris.

-Les reliques ? Demanda Harry, incertain.

-Exactement, les reliques. Votre bague, ou plutôt, la pierre ornant la bague, n'est autre que la Pierre de Résurrection ! » Révéla alors Ollivander.

Immédiatement, un silence s'abattit sur la salle. Enfin, Sirius, Remus et Harry repensèrent aux sept ans d'Harry et le résultat des coffres. Ils se rappelèrent alors la mention des reliques de la mort.

« Attendez, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que la cape d'invisibilité de James est en fait la Cape de la Mort ? Demanda Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais en quoi ça explique le problème d'Harry ? Demanda Charlie.

-C'est très simple, monsieur Weasley. Votre âme-sœur n'est compatible à 100% qu'avec une seule baguette, et c'est la baguette de sureau. Fit Ollivander.

-Mais cette baguette a disparu ! Répondit Sirius.

-Pas tout à fait. Répondit Ollivander avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry, sorti de son état de choc.

-Je connais l'actuel propriétaire de la baguette, et il se pourrait que l'obtenir soit bien plus simple que prévu. Dit alors le vieil homme.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Eh bien, nul autre que Dumbledore, voyons. » Révéla Ollivander.

Un silence s'abattit sur les sorciers, tentant de digérer l'information.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que, théoriquement, Oncle Albus possède deux de mes reliques ? Vu que je lui ai laissé la cape pour le moment.

-Il semblerait. Mais n'ayez de crainte, la cape vous est fidèle car elle est liée à votre famille, et je suppose que c'est aussi le cas de la bague. Dès le moment où vous avez réclamé le titre de Seigneur Peverell, la baguette a dû cesser de fonctionner pour Albus. Répondit Ollivander.

-Je pense que le mieux serait de voir ça avec le professeur Dumbledore ce soir, il sera présent au bal. Fit Remus.

-Bien. Mais si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas ? Demanda alors Harry.

-Eh bien, vous pouvez faire de la magie manuelle, n'est-ce pas ? *Harry hocha de la tête* Dans ce cas, il vous suffira soit d'utiliser un morceau de bois quelconque, ou bien de révéler vos prouesses. En tant que mineur émancipé, vous n'êtes pas obligés d'obtenir une baguette, et vous n'êtes pas soumis à la trace magique. Répondit Ollivander.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vous remercie, et j'espère vous voir au Bal. Répondit Harry.

-Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, je viendrais, après tout, je ne suis pas allé à un bal depuis un moment. Je viendrai surement avec ma famille. Dit alors Ollivander.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous dis à ce soir. » Le salua alors Harry.

Ils quittèrent alors l'échoppe d'Ollivander, encore sous le choc d'apprendre que les reliques de la mort ne sont pas de simples mythes, et se dirigèrent directement vers le Hall de Traverse pour enfin retourner à Erebor et se préparer pour le Bal.

* * *

 **Alors, avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Evidemment, vous vous doutez qu'il trouvera l'une de ses âmes-soeurs au bal, mais qui est-ce? Hm... Nous verrons bien.**


	5. Info

**salut les gens. Je ne peux mettre à jour jusqu'au 9th août, je n ai plus de connexion et j'écris depuis un Burger King.**


	6. Cours à Poudlard

Cours enseignés à Poudlard:

 **Cours Sorciers:**

Alchimie

Arithmancie

Astronomie

Créations de Sortilèges

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

Duels

Divination (Spécial)

Enchantements et Protection

Etiquette et Politique du Monde Magique

Etude Approfondie de la Magie Blanche

Etude Approfondie de la Magie Noire

Etude Approfondie de la Magie Neutre

Etudes Moldues

Etudes en Stratégie et Développement Militaire

Herboristerie

Histoire du Monde Magique

Ingénierie Magique Primordiale

Métamorphose

Potions

Rites et Rituels Magiques

Runes

Soin des Créatures Magiques

Us et Coutumes du Monde Magique

Vol

 **Cours Mondains:**

Art Plastique (Peinture, Gravure, Sculpture…)

Biologie

Chimie

Histoire et Géographie du Monde Magique/Moldu

Histoire de l'Art Magique

Langues (Au choix, Magique ou Mondaine)

Littérature Mondaine (anglaise/française/allemande/espagnole/italienne/chinoise/…)

Littérature Magique (Gobeline/Sorcière…)

Mathématique

Musique (Histoire de la Musique Magique + apprentissage d'instruments aux choix)

Philosophie

Physique

Sciences Economiques et Sociales


	7. Partie IV

**Me voici de retour, pour jouer un mauvais tour! Non j'rigole, en fait, c'est juste mon modem qui foirait, ce qui explique mon retard... En tout cas, pour me faire pardonner de cette attente, voici deux chapitres (le troisième bientôt fini)**

 **Avertissement: SMUTT au chapitre 6 Mouhahaha, donc préparez vous car il ne tardera pas :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4

31/07/1991

Erebor. Tout le monde connaissait désormais ce nom, en tout cas, parmi les sorciers. Un nom qui était attribué à une ville, une ville dite d'une beauté époustouflante, fantastique et surtout, magique. Erebor était une immense ville, que certains considèrent comme une cité fortifiée attendu son emplacement, sous une grande montagne solitaire, dit la Montagne Solitaire.

Malgré son emplacement sous une Montagne, la Ville pouvait parfaitement savoir l'heure, attendu que la Montagne, ou plutôt, son intérieur, était enchanté de telle sorte à ce que ce ne soit pas sombre, mais qu'il y ait bien un ciel avec du soleil. C'était une forme de météo contrôlée représentant un printemps constant, avec des températures fraiches et un climat agréable.

La ville s'étalait sur une surface totale de 300km² (grâce aux enchantements) répartie en neuf niveaux distincts sous la forme d'un immense escalier, avec le premier niveau tout en haut, pour les plus riches et puissants, et le neuvième niveau, tout en bas, pour ceux ayant des revenus moyens. En effet, la pauvreté n'existait pas à Erebor, et les mendiants n'étaient pas autorisés dans cette ville magique.

La particularité d'Erebor était son indépendance du Monde sorcier, étant composée d'une Allée administrative, d'une Banque, d'allées commerçantes, de quartiers d'habitations, de serres, sans oublier le quartier militaire et quelques postes de garde éparpillés sur chaque étage. En effet, Erebor était surement la première ville magique au monde, mais en plus, elle avait sa propre garde, indépendante du Ministère de la Magie.

Le quartier militaire était avant tout une zone d'entrainement et d'habitation prenant la quasi-totalité du Cinquième étage, composé d'un centre de formation pour futurs Mages de Guerre, d'une grande tour servant de centre d'opération pour les Mages de Guerre, d'une caserne pour les Cracmols et soldats gobelins, d'une arène et de quartiers d'habitations réservés au personnel militaire d'Erebor. L'armée était avant tout divisée en quatre corps-de-garde :

-Tout en haut de l'échelle, il y avait les mages de guerre accomplis, une sorte d'élite ayant appris à se battre avec une épée et un bâton pour les plus puissants, et une épée et un anneau de focalisation pour ceux l'étant moins. Les baguettes étaient gardées en tant que focci de sécurité. Les plus puissants utilisaient un bâton pour avoir théoriquement deux armes, les bâtons étant renforcés de runes pour être utiliser au corps à corps. De leur côté, les moins puissant n'ayant pas la puissance nécessaire pour utiliser un bâton utilisaient des anneaux de focalisation à la place tout en apprenant à maîtriser leurs épées avec leurs deux mains. Ils possédaient aussi des Tomes d'Invocation pour apprendre à invoquer des Carbuncles et créatures élémentaires. Ils portaient des sortes d'armures en cuir avec une couche de maille forgée par les gobelins pour mieux se protéger des sorts et autres attaques possibles. Les Mages de Guerre émérites portaient le titre de chevalier-enchanteur, pour prouver leur élitisme, et représentaient théoriquement la Garde Royale.

-Ensuite, il y avait les apprentis mages de guerre, des sorciers étant encore en formation ou n'ayant pas le comportement attendu d'un mage de guerre accompli. Ils étaient vêtus de façon semblable aux mages de guerre, sans la maille et utilisant tous des anneaux de focalisation. Ils possédaient eux-aussi des Tomes d'Invocation, mais ils ne pouvaient invoquer que le Carbuncle de base. Les apprentis émérites portaient le titre d'Ecuyers-enchanteurs afin de se démarquer des autres apprentis, et étaient pour la plupart voués à devenir des Chevaliers-Enchanteurs.

-Puis, il y avait les Gobelins, des soldats armés venant tout droit de Gringotts, armés jusqu'aux dents et portant des armures lourdes en plaque. La plupart avaient des Tomes d'Invocation légèrement modifiés pour s'adapter plus facilement à leur magie. Ils avaient même créé un Carbuncle Vert et Jaune rien que pour eux.

-Enfin, il y avait les Cracmols, vêtus de façon semblable aux militaires et utilisant des armes à projectiles tels des fusils. Ils avaient tous sur eux une épée courte et une dague pour se battre en corps à corps de façon efficace. Attendu qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser de sorts, leurs équipements avaient été enchantés pour pouvoir beaucoup mieux résister aux sortilèges afin de les protéger efficacement.

Les quatre corps-de-garde étaient évidemment dirigés par des commandants basés sur la chevalerie médiévale, avec à leur tête un Maréchal-enchanteur, responsable des Capitaines-enchanteurs qui dirigeaient les chevaliers-enchanteurs. Les apprentis-enchanteurs étaient donc dirigés par un capitaine-enchanteur, de-même pour les Cracmols et les Mages de Guerre. Cependant, les gobelins étaient dirigés à la fois par un capitaine-enchanteur et un commandant gobelin. La totalité de l'armée représentait aux alentours de 10 000 personnes, de quoi faire pâlir d'envie Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Cette armée était responsable de la sécurité d'Erebor, mais se devait aussi de prêter un serment magique de loyauté envers Hadrian James Potter et sa famille. Même les Cracmols se le devaient, possédant une quantité de magie suffisante pour prêter serment.

Cependant, l'armée d'Erebor n'était pas la seule chose qui faisait la renommée de la Ville. Il y avait aussi les bâtiments et les routes, car tout était parfaitement propre et entretenu, les bâtiments étaient tous en pierre blanche, donnant à la Ville un côté brillant et lumineux. Il y avait aussi des jardins et beaucoup de végétation entretenue dans toute la ville, pour embellir les lieux et augmenter le cachet de la Cité.

En somme, Erebor était une cité dite de rêve, un rêve pour tous les sorciers, en endroit où ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher des moldus, et où ils pouvaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs en toute sérénité. Un endroit où, bien que votre rang et pureté de sang ait une valeur, ce ne soit pas d'une extrême importance. En fait, avec Harry, la pureté de sang avait moins d'importance que votre nom de famille. De ce fait, un sang-mêlé de la famille Black avait plus d'importance qu'un sang-pur d'une famille telle que Bullstrode. Evidemment, les douze familles importantes étaient les familles ducales, et ces douze familles résidaient toutes au premier étage, où se situait les plus importantes personnes de la ville, ainsi que quelques échoppes de Luxe. Ils surplombaient alors l'allée administrative du deuxième étage, où la gestion d'Erebor se déroulait.

Mais en ce jour, ce qui intéressait les gens, ce qui était le centre de l'attention n'était pas la ville en entière, mais un seul endroit : Le Palais Potter !

Le Palais Potter était connu pour être le bâtiment le plus grand et le plus important de toute la ville, surplombant de toute sa splendeur l'immensité d'Erebor. Certains considéraient ce palais comme le joyau d'Erebor, un lieu sacré où tout avait commencé. Un lieu dans lequel personne n'avait pu entrer, pas sans être de la famille ou un employé soumis au secret. Pour beaucoup, le Palais d'Erebor agissait comme un phare dans la nuit, brillant de mille feux dans la pénombre la plus sombre.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train concernant ce lieu, dit idyllique. Certains disaient que le Palais renfermait une multitude de richesses les unes plus impressionnantes que les autres. D'autres disaient que le Palais faisait au moins plus de cinq kilomètres de longueur grâce à ses charmes, et qu'il fallait se déplacer en balais ou en carrosse à l'intérieur. D'autres encore, pensaient que le palais contenait plus d'un millier de salles.

Mais la vérité, presque personne ne la savait. En fait, seuls les membres de la famille, les elfes de maison et les employés ayant signé un contrat magique, savaient exactement ce qu'il y avait dans le Palais, et surtout, ce que représentait et représenterait le Palais. Et pourtant, certaines rumeurs étaient loin d'être sottes ou loin de la vérité.

Le Palais Potter était un immense château de style renaissance, ressemblant vaguement à un mélange entre le château de Versailles, le Palais de Peterhof et le château de Neuschwanstein, ce qui donnait finalement une sorte de Poudlard de la renaissance française avec de splendides pierres blanches, du marbre blanc à l'extérieur et d'immenses jardins. Les murs étaient parfaitement enchantés pour produire de façon continue une lumière blanche, transformant ainsi le château en un immense phare dans la nuit, lui donnant un côté féérique et surnaturel, presque éthéré.

Le Palais était composé de plus de trois cents salles, le tout divisé en quatre ailes, une salle de bal et un vestibule. D'un côté, il y avait l'aile Sud, réservée au personnel, que ce soit la sécurité ou bien les elfes de maison, qui pouvaient tous vivre au château de façon correcte, avec évidemment les cuisines, les celliers, des quartiers de repos, une armurerie et deux postes de gardes pour les soldats. L'aile Nord était réservée à la famille, comptant majoritairement d'immenses chambres, une salle à manger privée, une salle de sport, une salle de duel, une salle de réunion, un bureau pour Harry, des salons et une immense bibliothèque privée, réservée à Hadrian et Remus. L'aile Est était en fait une sorte de musée, avec beaucoup de décorations, de collections et d'œuvres d'art, sans compter une immense bibliothèque ouverte à tous. Enfin, l'aile Ouest était celle des invités, composée elle-aussi de nombreuses chambres, d'une salle à manger, de salles de bains, mais aussi d'un grand salon et d'un poste de garde pour surveiller les invités, bien qu'il n'y en ait jamais eu. Il y avait la salle de bal, pour les grandes occasions, et enfin, le vestibule, qui servait d'entrée avec plusieurs cheminées pour permettre l'entrée de certains sorciers, soit uniquement la famille, les proches de la famille et les employés, ou bien les invités lors d'occasions spéciales.

L'entrée du Palais pouvait se faire par le portail principal, menant alors au vestibule qui pouvait mener directement aux ailes Sud et Ouest ainsi que la salle de bal. Ainsi, pour accéder aux Ailes Nord et Est, il fallait traverser les autres ailes ou bien la salle de bal qui était reliée à chaque aile. Sauf pour les familles Potter, Black, Lupin et Dumbledore, qui avaient accès directement au réseau de cheminée interne, leur donnant accès à une cheminée se situant dans chaque aile, sauf la salle de Bal, qui ne possédait aucune cheminée. Il y avait aussi des jardins intérieurs, en plus de jardins extérieurs, permettant ainsi aux occupants de la salle de bal d'observer divers jardins extérieurs avec des thèmes différents depuis les jardins intérieurs en hauteur.

En effet, seuls le vestibule et les jardins extérieurs se situaient au rez-de-chaussée, avec d'immenses escaliers menant à l'avant de la salle de Bal avec deux couloirs débouchant sur les ailes Sud et Ouest.

Et aujourd'hui, en ce jour des plus intéressants, pour fêter les onze ans d'Hadrian James Potter, le Palais Potter allait ouvrir ses portes, mais seulement pour les personnes ayant reçu une invitation pour venir au Bal organisé par Sirius Black. Quasiment toutes les familles sorcières, fussent-elles sang-pur, sang-mêlé ou bien _née-moldue_ étaient invités, avec bien-entendu l'exception de certaines familles telles que Malefoy, Rosier, Yaxley, Rowle, Smith et Parkinson. De plus, les familles entière pouvaient venir, ce qui prenait donc en compte, et ce pour la première fois, les Cracmols, mais pas les moldus mariés à des familles. Heureusement, il fut remarqué que dans, aussi bizarre cela puisse être, la majorité des couples _moldus_ ayant produit des _nés-moldus_ et les couples entre sorciers et _moldus_ , les _moldus_ étaient en fait des descendants de Cracmols, donnant ainsi naissance à des sang-pur. En fait, les sang-mêlés, nés de la naissance entre un véritable moldu et un sorcier, étaient très rares.

En effet, après une investigation de la part d'Harry et des gobelins, ils comprirent alors que les sorciers étaient littéralement attirés par d'autres sorciers, ou en tout cas, ceux ayant du sang sorcier, prenant en compte les Cracmols. Ainsi, les Cracmols rejetés par la société finissaient par prendre des noms moldus et, soit avoir des enfants avec des vrais moldus, pour plus tard avoir leurs enfants se marier avec des descendants d'autres familles Cracmols s'étant mélangés avec des moldus, donnant naissance aux soi-disant nés-moldus, soit se marier avec des sorciers, donnant naissance aux soi-disant sang-mêlé. En fin de compte, les sorciers se mariant avec des moldus donnaient rarement naissance à des sorciers, créant ainsi des Cracmols qui se marieraient plus tard avec d'autres Cracmols, redonnant naissance à des sorciers. D'une certaine façon, le purisme et l'élitisme des sang-pur concernant la pureté de sang était vraie, dans une certaine mesure. Malheureusement, en restant dans des communautés séculaires, évitant de se mélanger avec les autres communautés sorcières, le sang n'étant pas frais, cela avait créé quelques problèmes et une baisse de la natalité.

En tout cas, ce qui intéressait tout le monde était le Palais Potter. Pour l'occasion, l'endroit était une fois de plus richement décoré, avec des statues et œuvres en cristal et en glace, décorant le vestibule et menant jusqu'à la salle de bal. Des chevaliers-enchanteurs étaient postés partout dans le Palais, pour surveiller l'endroit, et empêcher certaines personnes de fouiner, ainsi que pour trier les invités et éviter des éléments indésirables. En fait, l'entièreté de la hiérarchie militaire d'Erebor était présente pour protéger l'endroit, tandis que le reste de l'armée surveillant Erebor était dirigée par un chevalier-enchanteur dit chevalier-lieutenant-enchanteur chargé de s'occuper des patrouilles d'Erebor avec la garde gobeline. L'endroit était plus sécurisé que Gringotts.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, et les sorciers se préparèrent pour une nuit exceptionnelle. C'était particulièrement le cas d'Hadrian James Potter, qui était tranquillement en train de se préparer dans sa chambre. Pour l'occasion, il avait décidé de s'habiller richement avec une chemise blanche en soie d'Acromantula, surmontée d'un gilet en soie d'Acromantula couleur or avec des boutons en or incrustés de saphirs. Il avait aussi un long pantalon noir, toujours en soie d'Acromantula, mais avec un léger renforcement en cuir de dragon et maintenu par une ceinture noire en cuir de basilique, pour aller avec ses bottes noires en cuir de dragon. Enfin, il avait enfilé un long manteau noir recouvert de filigranes d'or le long de chaque pan, des boutons, du col et des manches. Evidemment, les boutons étaient eux-aussi en or. Pour l'occasion, les boutons avaient été forgés par les gobelins, leur donnant un côté rutilant et brillant, jamais terne. Enfin, pour terminer sa présentation, Harry avait fait apparaitre toutes ses bagues sauf celles des Pendragon et Emrys.

« Tu es magnifique. » Fit alors une voix grave et sensuelle derrière lui.

Hadrian rougit et se retourna, ne pouvant empêcher un grand sourire de se former sur son visage à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Son âme-sœur, Charles « Charlie » Weasley était lui-aussi richement vêtu, portant alors une splendide chemise noire en soie d'Acromantula surmontée d'un gilet rouge bordeaux avec des boutons en onyx, un pantalon noir en soie d'Acromantula avec des filigranes d'argent le long des jambes, sur le côté, retenu par une ceinture noire en cuir de dragon avec une boucle en or blanc sous la forme du blason des Potter. Il était chaussé de longues bottes vermeilles en cuir de dragon. Il portait aussi, sur la main droite, une bague en argent ciselée sertie d'un Grenat Hessonite, la bague d'héritier de la Maison Prewett. Ce dernier avait un sourire charmeur et regardait Harry comme s'il était une des Merveilles du Monde.

"Tu es pas mal non plus. Bien qu'il manque encore quelque chose." Répondit alors Harry avec un sourire taquin.

"Ah bon ?" Demanda Charlie en levant un sourcil.

"Yup !" Fit Harry en appuyant sur le P.

"Et qu'est-ce donc, votre majesté ?" Demanda Charlie en faisant une courbette moqueuse.

Harry ne répondit pas et s'approcha simplement de Charlie. Il prit alors sa main droite, et plaça une splendide bague en or blanc sertie d'un diamant bleu sur son auriculaire droit. Charlie observa la bague, bouche bée.

"Hein ?" Fit alors le rouquin, bêtement.

"Cette bague montre à tous que nous sommes liés, 'lie. C'est notre symbole d'appartenance, et ce sera aussi le même pour mes autres âmes-sœurs, si j'en ai d'autre, évidemment." Expliqua alors Harry en rougissant.

"Je ne te suffis pas ? Je ne te savais pas aussi gourmand." Fit alors Charlie amusé, approchant sa tête près de celle d'Harry avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

"'lie, tu sais bien que c'est faux, et que pour moi, t'es tout ce qu'il me faut. Mais on sait jamais, et connaissant ma chance…" Fit Harry.

"Je plaisantais, 'ry. Donc cette bague, c'est un peu comme des fiançailles, c'est ça ?" Demanda Charlie, ce qui fit rougir Harry.

"En somme, c'est ça. Enfin, je sais que…que je t'ai rien demandé, mais…je…" Balbutia alors Harry.

"Harry, du calme. De toute façon, j'aurai quand même dis oui, mais j'aurai aimé le faire en premier." Fit alors Charlie.

"Tu sais, techniquement, je n'ai encore rien demandé." Fit Harry en tendant alors une bague identique à Charlie.

Charlie fit alors un grand sourire radieux à Harry avant d'attraper la bague et de la regarder attentivement. Elle était semblable à celle qu'il portait, sauf que celle d'Harry avait une pointe de diamant rouge juste au-dessus du diamant bleu, surement pour montrer qu'Harry était le Porteur. Il se mit alors à genou devant Harry, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Hadrian James Pendragon-Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Serdaigle-Potter-Evans, Seigneur des Maisons Pendragon, Emrys, Peverell, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Potter et Evans, Héritier de la Maison Black, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?" Demanda alors Charlie d'un ton solennel et plein d'espoir.

"Charles Ferdinand Weasley-Prewett, c'est avec plaisir que moi, Hadrian James Pendragon-Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Serdaigle-Potter-Evans, accepte de t'épouser." Répondit alors Harry avec un grand sourire.

Charlie n'attendit pas un instant avant d'enfiler la bague sur l'auriculaire droit d'Harry et de l'embrasser avec passion, se limitant tout de même attendu son âge.

"Pfiouh ! Heureusement qu'on aura plus a prononcé tous ces noms de famille, c'est épuisant à force…", commenta Harry, faisant ricaner son âme-sœur.

"Ça se passera comme ça avec les autres ?" Demanda alors Charlie, intrigué.

"Pas vraiment. D'une certaine façon, étant ma première âme-sœur, tu seras considéré comme mon mari officiel, tandis que les autres âmes-sœurs seront mes consorts. Ils n'auront donc pas besoin de faire toute cette demande, et juste besoin d'enfiler la bague." Répondit alors Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Eh bien, il semblerait que je sois très chanceux. Mais ne devrions-nous pas descendre pour rejoindre tout le monde ?" Demanda alors Charlie.

"Tu as raison. Nous devrions y aller, avant que Patmol ne rapplique et ne nous tire les oreilles." Répondit Harry, ce qui fit rire Charlie.

C'est alors qu'ils descendirent main dans la main jusqu'à la salle de Bal.

\Break/

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, vêtus de leurs plus beaux vêtements se trouvaient dans le vestibule pour y accueillir leurs invités du soir.

Sirius s'était vêtu d'une traditionnelle robe noire en soie d'Acromantula avec des coutures d'argent le long des manches et du bas du dos sous la forme d'un Grimm. Il portait aussi un splendide torque en or incrusté de rubis autour du cou, l'un des cadeaux qu'Harry lui avait fait, commandé spécialement chez les gobelins. Sans oublier sa bague de Seigneur de la Maison Black, bien-entendu.

De son côté, Remus portait une splendide robe rouge bordeaux avec une immense lune d'or brodée à l'arrière, un petit cadeau d'Harry. Pour une fois, il portait un collier en or avec un saphir sous la forme d'un loup-garou autour du cou. Souvent, Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas peur de sa forme de Loup-Garou, et qu'au contraire, il ne devrait pas en avoir honte, lui offrant alors ce collier pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

Les deux maraudeurs attendaient tranquillement à l'entrée du Vestibule, décidant de seulement saluer les familles et personnes importantes, attendu le nombre important d'invités en cette soirée. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'un de leurs invités de marque arriva. Ce n'était nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, vêtu cette fois-ci d'une longue robe dorée avec des paillettes. Le vieil homme arborait un grand sourire, qui s'élargit en voyant les deux maraudeurs l'accueillir.

"Professeur Dumbledore, bienvenu au Palais Potter !" Firent les deux maraudeurs en duo.

"Merci, les garçons. C'est vraiment splendide. Mais où est donc mon protégé ?" Demanda alors le vieil homme.

"Il se prépare, et fera son entrée lorsque tous les invités seront présents." Répondit alors Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ce qui fit sourire le vieux professeur.

Albus décida alors de se mêler aux autres invités avant de se rendre dans la salle de Bal.

Remus et Sirius eurent à peine le temps de lui dire à plus tard que d'autres invités attendus arrivèrent. C'était cette fois-ci le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, ainsi que son sous-secrétaire, Dolores Ombrage. Si Cornelius était élégamment vêtu de bleu, ce n'était pas le cas de Dolores Ombrage, portant une entière tenue complètement rose, criarde et faisant mal aux yeux. Le fait qu'elle avait le visage d'un crapaud n'arrangeait pas les choses, et Sirius retint un frisson de dégoût.

"Monsieur le Ministre, je suis content de voir que vous ayez pu venir." L'accueillit alors Sirius avec un grand sourire.

"Mais bien-sûr, Seigneur Black. Après tout, je ne manquerai pour rien au monde le bal et l'anniversaire de notre héros, et puis, je me devais de me déplacer pour une telle donation." Répondit alors Fudge avec un sourire étincelant.

"Et bienvenu à vous, Madame Ombrage." Fit alors Remus avec un sourire qui se voulait sympathique.

"Je vous en remercie." Répondit alors Ombrage avec une mine de dégoût en regardant Remus.

"Sur ce, nous allons vous laisser pour nous mêler aux autres invités, je suis persuadé que vous avez autre chose à faire." Fit alors Fudge.

Les deux individus finirent par aller se mélanger à la foule, laissant derrière-eux deux maraudeurs tentant de ne pas vomir face à la chose rose qu'ils venaient de confronter. Ils furent éventuellement tirer de leur pitreries lorsqu'un vieil homme arriva, suivit de près par deux autres hommes. Ce n'était nul autre que Garrick Ollivander, suivit de près par son fils, Gerold Ollivander et son frère, Goldrin Ollivander. Les Ollivander suivaient cette drôle de tradition de toujours nommer leurs enfants par un prénom commençant avec la lettre G.

"Seigneur Ollivander, je suis très content de vous voir." L'accueillit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

"Eh bien, comme promis, je suis venu. Après tout, je me devais de respecter la volonté de sa grâce." Fit le vieil homme.

Ollivander remarqua alors l'expression alarmée de Sirius et Remus.

"Mes fils sont au courant, et ils ont juré de ne rien révéler, je vous rassure." Dit alors Garrick.

"Ah, je vois, dans ce cas, bienvenu à tous. C'est la première fois que je vous vois."" Fit Sirius.

"En effet. Je suis Gerold Ollivander, l'héritier principal de la famille, et si vous ne m'avez encore jamais vu, c'est tout simplement parce que j'étais en train de fouiller des ruines en Egypte avec Gringotts." Fit l'ainée des Ollivander.

"Et je suis Goldrin Ollivander, le cadet de la famille. Je suis actuellement en train de voyager à travers le monde pour en découvrir un peu plus sur les autres sociétés sorcières, et surtout, les créatures magiques." Fit le cadet.

"Oh, mais c'est excellent !" Fit alors Remus avec un petit sourire.

"Je le pense aussi. Mais nous n'allons pas occuper trop de votre temps, je vois que d'autres familles arrivent, et j'aimerai bien discuter avec certains, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas participé à ce genre de sauteries. A tout à l'heure." S'exclama Garrick Ollivander avec un grand sourire.

Il partit alors se mélanger à la foule, suivit de près par ses deux fils. Quant à eux, Sirius et Remus levèrent la tête pour comprendre ce qu'avait dit Garrick, et virent alors la famille Flint arrivée. Il n'y avait que deux personnes, soit Marwyn Flint, le père, et Marcus Flint, son fils âgé de quinze ans. Marcus Flint était un assez beau garçon, assez grand, le visage ovale, sans défauts, avec une peau légèrement tannée, sans imperfections. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas la dentition horrible qui lui avait été attribuée auparavant, surement suite à une consultation à St-Mangouste, lui laissant alors une parfaite dentition blanche et droite. Enfin, il avait de splendides yeux gris.

"Marwyn !" Fit Sirius, souriant.

"Sirius ! Je suis content de te voir." Répondit le Seigneur Flint en serrant Sirius dans ses bras.

"Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul, dites donc. Alors, qui est ce superbe jeune homme ?" Demanda le maraudeur.

"Héhé. Sirius, je te présente Marcus, mon fils." Fit alors Marwyn en montrant son fils.

"Enchanté, Seigneur Black, Monsieur Lupin." Répondit alors Marcus en s'inclinant.

"Bah, pas de ça avec nous mon garçon. Tu es le fils d'un bon ami, tu n'as pas besoin d'être constipé comme si que t'avais un balais dans le cul !" Répondit Sirius en éclatant de rire, avant de se prendre une baffe derrière la tête.

"Langage !" Le gronda alors Remus avec un petit sourire en coin.

Les quatre individus éclatèrent de rire, avant de se calmer.

"Ainsi donc, c'est l'anniversaire de ton filleul, Harry." Entama Marwyn.

"Yup." Fit Sirius en accentuant sur le P.

"Et il continue d'écraser ses ennemis ? J'ai cru lire un article sur Malefoy, c'était hilarant." Dit alors Marwyn en ricanant.

"Comme d'habitude. Tu sais, on est très fiers de notre chiot. Je veux dire, il est sérieusement plus intelligent que Remus, et même que Dumbledore. J'ai l'impression qu'il est l'adulte et moi l'enfant." Répondit alors Sirius en ricanant.

"A ce point ?" Fit alors Marcus, intrigué.

"Yup ! Tu sais, jeune homme, c'est Harry qui dirige tout ici. C'est sa cité, son manoir, sa fortune. C'est même lui qui me dit ce que je dois faire au Magengamot. Heureusement, il reste encore un enfant, et bien qu'il soit très intelligent, il ne passe pas son temps dans des livres ou à l'écart des gens, ce qui me rassure un peu." Répondit Sirius.

"Je vois. En tout cas, nous allons vous laisser pour nous mêler à la foule. On se reverra bien évidemment dans la soirée, après tout, j'aimerai présenter Marcus à Hadrian." S'exclama alors Marwyn en partant, prenant la main de son fils avec lui.

"Eh bien, ils sont partis vite, je me demande pourquoi." Fit alors Remus, pensif.

Il comprit quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'il vit trois personnes au loin, se dirigeant vers lui. Il reconnut immédiatement la famille Diggory, soit Amos, sa femme Karina, et leur fils, Cédric. Amos se précipita alors vers Sirius et Remus pour les serrer dans ses bras.

"Sirius ! Remus ! Je suis vraiment content de vous voir !" Fit Amos avec un très grand sourire.

"Amos ! Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te voir." Fit alors Sirius, tandis que Remus hocha de la tête.

"Et encore merci pour cette invitation. Je n'aurai manqué l'anniversaire d'Harry pour rien au monde ! Et puis, comme ça, je vais pouvoir lui présenter mon fils, Cédric !" Dit alors le Seigneur Diggory en poussant son fils en avant, qui avait un grand sourire.

"Seigneur Black, Monsieur Lupin, ravi de faire votre connaissance." Fit alors Cédric avant de sourire de façon charmante, puis de partir dans la foule.

"Eh bien, ton fils est pas mal du tout, Amos. J'imagine qu'il doit attirer beaucoup de filles." Fit alors Remus, amusé.

"Bah, je ne te le fais pas dire. Mon fils passe son temps à courir après les filles, quand j'y pense que l'année dernière, ce n'était pas possible." Fit alors Amos, exaspéré.

"Oh ? Comment ça ?" Demanda alors Remus.

"Eh bien, je trouvais bizarre qu'il ne réagisse pas aux filles ou autre, alors nous sommes allés à St-Mangouste pour lui faire passer des tests, et nous avons découvert qu'il était asexuel. Nous avons pensé qu'il était possiblement l'âme-sœur d'Harry, mais vu qu'il refusait catégoriquement la possibilité d'être avec un autre garçon, nous avons mis cette possibilité de côté. Nous pensons qu'il est simplement asexuel, donc on lui a acheté plusieurs potions pour le désinhiber, et voilà, maintenant il passe son temps à draguer toutes les filles." Expliqua alors Amos, en ricanant.

"Hm…J'espère franchement que tu as raison, Amos, et que cette histoire ne va pas nous retomber dessus." Fit alors Sirius, étrangement sérieux.

"Comment ça ?" Fit alors la femme d'Amos, parlant pour la première fois.

"Eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin quant à la réaction d'un Porteur rejeté par une âme-sœur." Fit alors sombrement Sirius.

"Espérons alors que je ne me sois pas trompé, car ce serait vraiment dommage." Fit alors Amos, moins enjoué qu'avant.

"Espérons aussi." Fit alors Remus.

"Très bien. Sur ce, nous allons vous laisser, j'ai cru voir Ollivander, et j'ai quelques questions à lui poser. A plus tard !" Fit alors Amos, avant de partir avec sa femme.

Sirius et Remus se retournèrent pour observer au loin le fils des Diggory, espérant vraiment se tromper. Ils furent alors obligés de se retourner lorsqu'ils furent salués par nul autre qu'Augusta Londubat et son petit-fils, Neville.

"Dame Londubat, quel plaisir de vous voir parmi nous !" Fit alors Sirius avec un sourire.

"Voyons, Black, je n'allais surement pas rater cette fête, et puis, qu'aurait pensé mon petit-fils si je l'empêchais de venir à l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami ?" Répondit Augusta en ricanant face à la rougeur de Neville.

"Bonsoir, Seigneur Black, Monsieur Lupin." Fit alors le jeune garçon, tout rouge.

"Voyons, Neville, que t'avons-nous dit déjà ? Pas de ça ici, allé, appelles moi Oncle Sirius !" Fit Sirius en souriant.

"D'ac…d'accord, Oncle Sirius." Sourit alors Neville.

"Tu vas donc faire ta rentrée en même temps qu'Harry, c'est bien ça ?" Demanda alors Remus pour changer la tournure de la conversation.

"Oui, oncle Remus." Répondit Neville en souriant.

"Je vois. Et dans quelle Maison souhaites-tu te rendre ?" Demanda Remus, intrigué.

"Eh bien…Je veux juste être dans la même Maison qu'Harry. En fait, n'importe quelle Maison, tant qu'ils sont sympas." Répondit Neville en rougissant une fois de plus.

Il reçut alors le regard approbateur de sa grand-mère, ce qui le fit rougir une fois de plus. Ils discutèrent tous ensemble pendant un petit moment, avant d'entendre un fracas derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent alors pour voir arriver la famille Weasley, au complet. Augusta, ne souhaitant pas que son petit-fils se mélange à ce genre de personnes, partit avec Neville vers la salle de Bal.

Quant à eux, Sirius et Remus frissonnèrent face aux regards envieux de Molly, Ronald et Guenièvre. Ils avaient vainement espérer qu'ils refuseraient l'invitation, mais avec Molly la Harpie, ils auraient dû se douter qu'elle viendrait. En plus, ils n'avaient pas pu se permettre de ne pas les inviter, étant d'une certaine façon, la belle-famille d'Harry. Ce fut Arthur qui les salua.

"Remus, Sirius, bien le bonsoir." Fit le chef des rouquins avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Arthur, quel plaisir de voir que tu as pu te permettre de venir." Répondit Sirius en lui serrant la main.

"Eh bien, au début, nous hésitions car nous n'avons pas vraiment les vêtements, mais lorsqu'on a appris que Lucius ne serait pas là, et que nous étions invités, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lui faire savoir." Répondit Arthur en rougissant légèrement.

A ses mots, tout le monde se mit à rire. Il était facile d'imaginer le visage de Lucius Malefoy apprenant qu'une famille très pauvre était invitée à un Bal, mais pas lui. C'est alors que Molly ne put s'empêcher de parler.

"Mais où est Harry ? Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de passer un peu de temps avec Ginny." Fit Molly avec son regard plus que perturbant.

"Molly, combien de fois dois-je te dire qu'Harry est avec Charlie ?" Fit alors Arthur, exaspéré.

"Mais Arthur, ce n'est pas sain, voyons." Fit Molly, s'attirant un regard noir de Sirius.

"Ecoutes moi bien, Molly. Mon filleul est un Porteur, il ne peut physiquement, et mentalement, être avec une femme, c'est comme ça. Et puis, il est désormais lié à Charlie, et vu qu'ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, leur lien ne peut être brisé, donc ça ne sert à rien de t'obstiner !" Fit alors Sirius, vénère.

"N'emploie pas ce ton avec moi, Sirius !" Fit alors Molly.

"J'emploie le ton que je veux, et si ça ne te plaît pas, tu peux prendre tes cliques et tes claques et foutre le camp !" Cria presque Sirius.

Molly resta interdite face à la réaction de Sirius, et avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, fut prise en aparté par son mari qui lui ordonna de rentrer immédiatement chez eux, avec Ginny et Ronald, se méfiant de son fils. Elle pouffa de mécontentement avant de partir avec ses deux enfants, non sans envoyer un regard promettant mille souffrances à Sirius, qui le lui rendit.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe, désormais composé des deux maraudeurs et de cinq Weasley.

"Eh bien, je suis vraiment désormais pour le comportement de ma femme." Fit alors Arthur.

"Je ne vois franchement pas pourquoi tu ne divorces pas d'elle." Fit alors Remus.

"Je sais, je sais, mais si elle venait à partir, la connaissant, elle prendrait avec elle Ginny et Ronald, et je ne veux pas perdre deux de mes enfants." Répondit alors misérablement le patriarche des Weasley.

"Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, si tu souhaites vraiment divorcer sans problèmes, n'oublies pas que tu es un Seigneur, tu peux facilement te débarrasser d'elle. Et puis, c'est avec plaisir que nous t'aiderons, tu sais, ma cousine, Andromède, est une excellente avocate, je pense qu'elle pourrait t'aider." Fit alors Sirius.

"Vraiment ?" Fit alors Arthur, le ton plein d'espoir.

"Bien-sûr. Et puis, tu es de la famille, après tout, ta mère était une Black." Dit alors Sirius.

"Je vois, merci beaucoup Sirius." Répondit Arthur avec un sourire.

Les deux ne remarquèrent pas la nervosité des enfants Weasley, surtout lorsqu'ils parlèrent de divorce. Bien évidemment, ils étaient du côté de leur père, mais cela les rendait tout de même mal à l'aise. Remus le remarqua alors.

"Eh bien, je vois que William, Fred et George ont bien grandi. Mais qui est donc le quatrième ?" Fit le loup-garou.

"Oh, j'ai failli oublier. Je vous présente mon troisième fils, Perceval, qu'on appelle plus communément Percy." S'exclama alors Arthur avec un grand sourire.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Seigneur Black, Monsieur Lupin." Se présenta Percy d'un air sérieux.

"Eh bah, c'est qu'il est sérieux. Il me rappelle presque Remus en plus jeune." Se moqua alors Sirius avant de se prendre une baffe à l'arrière du crâne.

"Ne te moques pas, puis au moins, moi, j'étais parmi les meilleurs à Poudlard, pas comme certains." Fit Remus avec un sourire narquois.

"Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Tu me traites d'idiot, Remy ?" Fit alors Sirius avec un regard faussement blessé.

"Exactement, et tu le sais très bien." Répondit alors Remus avec un sourire goguenard.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire, ce qui fit sourire les Weasley.

Arthur, Sirius et Remus discutèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, préparant le divorce d'Arthur et Molly, tandis que les enfants allèrent se mélanger à la foule. Evidemment, Percy tenta de surveiller les jumeaux avant qu'ils ne puissent semer la pagaille, tandis que William se dirigea vers certains groupes de gobelins pour converser avec eux.

Arthur finit par rejoindre le Ministre, tandis que Sirius et Remus attendirent patiemment l'arrivée de leurs derniers invités. Ils furent alors ravis de voir arriver au loin l'un des amis d'Harry, le Chef du Clan Gringotts, Ragnok. Pour l'occasion, le gobelin avait revêt une armure brillante en or sertie de gemmes.

"Seigneur Black, Monsieur Lupin, ravi de vous voir." Fit le gobelin.

"Ragnok, je suis content de vous voir. Harry sera ravi de vous savoir présent. Fit Remus.

"Bien évidemment. Et puis, je ne voulais manquer pour rien au monde la réaction des sorciers lorsqu'Harry sera présenté avec ses titres." Ricana alors le gobelin.

Remus et Sirius ne purent s'empêcher de rire face au sadisme du gobelin. Ils avaient remarqué une chose amusante, c'est le choc des invités en voyant tous les gobelins et autres créatures magiques au Bal. Il est vrai qu'avant Harry, aucun sorcier n'avait invité des créatures magiques à une fête ou quelconque évènement. Ce fut donc un choc pour beaucoup des sorciers de voir des gobelins, des vélannes, des loups-garous, voire des vampires et autres créatures en tout genre. Et il était évident que ces derniers étaient venus simplement pour voir les visages des sorciers en découvrant que le célèbre Harry Potter, le partenaire et protecteur des créatures magiques, le garçon de seulement onze ans, avait déjà obtenu l'entièreté de ses titres.

"Compte-t-il révéler tous ses titres ?" Demanda alors Ragnok, curieux.

"Non, évidemment que non. Il révèlera l'un des deux derniers titres demain, après la création du Conseil, et comme prévu, le dernier titre sera révélé l'été prochain." Fit alors Remus avec un sourire en coin.

"Je vais vraiment m'amuser. Bien, je vais donc patienter pour voir leurs visages, et en attendant, je vais aller voir ou en est mon cadeau." Dit alors le gobelin.

"Cadeau ? Vous avez apporté un cadeau à Harry ?" Demanda alors Sirius, excité.

"Bien-entendu que j'ai apporté un cadeau, après tout, ça permettra de sceller notre vassalité devant tous les sorciers. J'ai hâte de voir leurs visages. Ce sera un double choc ce soir pour eux." Fit alors Ragnok en éclatant de rire.

Les deux maraudeurs ne purent que sourire face à tant de sadisme de la part de cet être diabolique. Ragnok finit par partir, avec deux gardes qui transportaient un coffre. Sirius et Remus n'eurent pas le temps de tenter de deviner la nature du présent qu'ils furent accostés alors par leur dernier invité de marque, Mulciber Nott. Bizarrement, Mulciber Nott était seul, ce qui intrigua Sirius.

"Mulciber, ravi de te voir. Mais comment se fait-il que tu es seul ?" Fit alors Sirius, manquant de tact, comme d'habitude.

"Sirius, je suis aussi ravi de te voir, de même pour toi, Remus." Répondit Nott, légèrement contrit.

"Alors ?" Demanda Sirius, inquisiteur.

"Eh bien, mon mari est actuellement malade, rien de bien mauvais, mais notre fils, Theodore, ne voulait pas abandonner sa « mère », donc il a préféré rester à ses côtés, j'espère que ce n'est pas un problème ?" Répondit le Seigneur Nott.

"Non, bien entendu. J'espère que ton conjoint s'en remettra vite. Tu as une idée de la maladie ?" Demanda alors Remus, intrigué.

"Eh bien, ce sont des nausées !" Répondit alors de façon joviale Mulciber, ce qui intrigua les deux maraudeurs.

"Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air désolé pour ton mari." Ricana Sirius.

"Sirius, ce sont des nausées de grossesse !" Révéla alors le Seigneur Nott, le regard pétillant.

Les deux maraudeurs réagirent immédiatement et félicitèrent sans attendre le futur père. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, se racontant des anecdotes amusantes, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde vienne près de Sirius pour lui annoncer que tous les invités étaient présents. Même Rita Skeeter, qui se tenait dans la foule, avec un regard perçant.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et demanda à tous les invités de se diriger vers la salle de Bal.

La salle de Bal était splendide, composée d'un immense sol en marbre blanc et de murs blancs couverts de dorures. Il y avait même un immense dôme en cristal remplaçant le plafond et, grâce à un enchantement, illuminant l'entièreté de la pièce. Au centre de la salle se situait une immense statue d'or représentant Merlin se tenant fièrement avec son bâton, un pied sur un immense globe représentant la Terre. La statue fut plus qu'approuvée par les invités, comprenant le sens caché : La Magie domine le Monde.

Enfin, il y avait un grand escalier à deux ailes se situant dans un coin. Cet escalier menait à une immense porte habituellement scellée qui menait directement à l'aile Nord. Dans le cas présent, la porte était gardée par deux chevaliers-enchanteurs qui se tenaient au garde-à-vous, attendant leur maître.

Sirius se dirigea vers le centre, et après avoir lancé un _**Sonorus**_ , entama son discours.

"Bienvenue à tous en cette soirée. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté l'invitation à cette petite sauterie, qui n'est autre que le Bal, et si je puis dire, le premier Bal, à Erebor et plus précisément, au Palais Potter. Comme vous devez vous en douter, ce Bal a pour but de commémorer et de fêter l'anniversaire de mon filleul, que je considère comme un fils, Hadrian James Potter. Quoi que, je me suis légèrement trompé, voyez-vous, car mon filleul est désormais bien plus qu'un Potter !"

Les invités se mirent à murmurer, chahuter de plus en plus fort, s'interrogeant sur la signification des paroles émises par Sirius Black. Ils se regardèrent, intrigués, excités, voulant en savoir plus. Seuls certains, tels que Ragnok, Remus, Ollivander et Dumbledore savaient exactement ce dont quoi parlait Sirius Black.

"Mais je devrais arrêter de divaguer. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour m'écouter que vous êtes tous venus, n'est-ce pas ?"

Des ricanements purent être entendus et la plupart avaient des sourires amusés sur leurs visages.

"Sur ce, il est temps à mon adorable filleul de faire son entrée avec son âme-sœur."

Les portes de l'aile Nord s'ouvrirent en grand, et enfin, Harry et Charlie firent leur entrée dans la salle, s'attirant des regards plus qu'appréciateurs par rapport à leurs tenues.

"Veuillez faire une ovation, après tout, il le mérite, à mon filleul adoré : Hadrian James Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Serdaigle-Potter-Evans, Seigneur des Maisons Peverell, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Potter et Evans ! Je vous rassure, ce n'est que son nom complet, son nom d'usage reste Hadrian James Potter! Et son âme-sœur et fiancé, après tout, même moi je vois d'ici la bague, Charles « Charlie » Ferdinand Weasley-Prewett bientôt Potter!" cria presque Sirius.

Tout à coup, de la musique classique put être entendue dans toute la salle de Bal, au plus grand plaisir des puristes et autres connaisseurs.

Immédiatement, les invités se mirent à applaudir avec ferveur, certains ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire et de rire face aux remarques comiques de Sirius. Le plus amusant fut de voir les visages estomaqués et hilarants de la plupart des sang-purs face à la révélation des titres d'Harry, car la plupart pensaient qu'il ne prendrait pas immédiatement ces titres. Certains étaient tellement figés qu'on aurait pu les exposer dans un musée de cire, ou bien les gifler avec vigueur, allez savoir.

Ragnok et la plupart des créatures magiques ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face aux visages des sorciers, surtout lorsqu'ils virent le regard horrifié de Dolores Ombrage, une femme tellement haïe parmi eux. Le visage plus qu'excité de Fudge intrigua tout de même certains.

"Je me demande pourquoi il semble si heureux" fit Ragnok à Sanguini, un Vampire magique.

"Si je me souviens bien, Fudge est soutenu de façon active par sa grâce, donc je suppose qu'il y voit l'occasion de rester au pouvoir sans la moindre difficulté."

"Bah, la politique des sorciers, beaucoup de techniques et discours compliqués pour pas grand-chose. Chez nous, c'est plus facile, c'est le plus riche qui dirige, et s'ils ne sont pas contents, c'est un duel à mort."

"Ah ? Ce n'est pas ainsi chez les vampires. Nous suivons tout simplement une forme de Monarchie temporaire, instituée par la famille Pendragon. Dès qu'il y aura un Roi Pendragon, nous obéirons immédiatement. "

Ragnok le regarda, choqué, ne sachant pas cette information.

"Et qui vous dirige pour le moment ?"

"Eh bien, tout dépend du contexte. Nous sommes dirigés par deux groupes, soit deux formes de monarchies. Il y a une monarchie pour les Vampires moldus, et une monarchie pour les Vampires magiques, attendu que nous avons une constitution différente. La monarchie magique est dirigée par moi-même, bien que je me considère comme un simple seigneur et non un Roi. J'ai d'ailleurs pris le titre de mon ancêtre, Dracula, me donnant ainsi le titre de Comte."

Le gobelin hocha de la tête, de même que les autres.

"Et pour les vampires moldus ?"

"Les vampires moldus sont dirigés par un convent de vampires nommés les Volturis, dont le siège se situe à Volterra en Italie. Ils sont très faibles par rapport à nous, mais ils font bien leur travail, donc je les laisse diriger. Bien-entendu, pour affirmer leur pouvoir, ils cachent cette information aux autres vampires moldus, mais je n'en ai strictement rien à faire."

"Ce n'est pas un peu bizarre de dire vampires moldus, sachant qu'ils ne sont pas si moldus que ça ?"

"En fait, nous disons simplement vampires moldus car ils ont été transformés alors qu'ils étaient moldus. Contrairement aux vampires magiques, soit des sorciers devenus vampires ou bien descendants de vampires magiques. Les vampires moldus ne peuvent pas se reproduire ensemble, comparés à nous, ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas de pouvoirs magiques et accès à un cœur magique, si ce n'est à quelques talents, surement dû à un ancêtre Cracmol. Et je ne vous parle par de leur côté pailleté."

Le vampire eut soudainement un frisson. Les gobelins le regardèrent, étonnés.

"Pailleté ?"

"Oui, pailleté. Vu qu'ils sont moldus, leurs corps brillent au soleil, comme s'ils avaient été recouverts de paillettes, c'est horrible. Ce n'est évidemment par le cas des vampires magiques, qui semblent tout à fait normaux au soleil. Et puis, nous sommes immortels, mais au moins, nous avons un cœur qui bat, ce qui nous rend légèrement chaud, tandis que les moldus sont totalement froids, de véritables cadavres. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de les garder en vie. Et puis, au temps des Pendragon, ces vampires étaient considérés comme illégaux."

Les gobelins, à la mention de cadavres ne purent qu'hocher de la tête. Des vampires qui brillent comme des boules de disco, qui sont froids et ne peuvent se reproduire ? Sans compter qu'ils n'ont pas de magie ? A quoi bon les laisser vivre.

"Vous devriez peut-être en parler avec le futur Roi Pendragon alors" proposa l'un des gobelins.

"Peut-être, mais pas ici. Il est évident que les sorciers ne savent rien, vu qu'il n'a pas dévoilé son titre."

"Vous pourrez proposer tout ça dès l'année prochaine, je vous rassure. Bon, je dois aller présenter mon cadeau. Restez près de moi, je sens que vous allez adorer ma surprise, et surtout, les réactions des sorciers" dit alors Ragnok.

Les gobelins et vampires ne purent que sourire de façon sadique face aux sorciers, certains se pissant presque dessus face à leurs sourires qui ne pouvaient signifier que malheur et damnation pour eux. Sirius vit au loin leurs sourires et ne put s'empêcher de caqueté diaboliquement, ce qui effraya légèrement d'autres sorciers et donna des sueurs froides à Remus.

Quant à Harry et Charlie, ils venaient tranquillement de descendre l'escalier, amusés par les pitreries de Sirius. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier, Ragnok se dirigea vers eux, suivi de près par quatre gobelins, dont deux portant un coffre. Il s'inclina immédiatement face à Harry, attirant l'attention de tous les invités. Même la musique fut légèrement diminuée.

"Votre grâce, c'est un plaisir de vous voir en cette belle soirée. Je vous prie d'accepter mes félicitations concernant votre ascension sociale et votre anniversaire, ainsi que celles de tous mes confrères et membres de ma race."

"Ragnok, je vous remercie vivement de vous être déplacé jusqu'ici pour mon anniversaire, et accepte avec plaisir vos félicitations et vœux."

Ragnok et Harry se sourirent discrètement en remarquant l'attention leur étant portée par les autres invités. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, et ils comptaient bien continuer ainsi. Ils remarquèrent facilement Rita Skeeter avec sa plume-à-papote scribouillant à toute allure sur un très long parchemin.

Les deux gobelins portant le coffre s'avancèrent alors après un claquement de doigts de Ragnok, s'inclinant bien bas face à Harry, choquant une fois de plus les sorciers. Après tout, il était bien connu que les gobelins arboraient une certaine haine pour les sorciers. Alors voyant des gobelins, plus particulièrement le directeur de la Banque de Gringotts, s'incliner face à un sorcier, ne pouvait que les choquer au plus haut point.

Les deux gobelins ouvrirent alors le coffre, dévoilant ainsi à tous son contenu choquant. Il s'agissait de deux épées finement ouvragées et filigranées d'or et serties de petits rubis. On pouvait alors lire clairement écrit sur les lames: **Hadrian James Potter** sur l'une et **Charles Ferdinand Potter** sur l'autre.

Les quelques invités qui reconnurent le métal utilisé ne purent qu'ouvrir la bouche en grand, étonnés et choqués, perdant alors l'usage de la parole.

"Attendu vos fiançailles officielles avec le Seigneur Prewett, qui deviendra bien-entendu Potter, j'ai décidé de vous offrir chacun une épée finement ouvragée par nos meilleurs forgerons. Les lames sont en mithril, le plus résistant des métaux, et je peux vous assurer que même un dragon ne pourrait faire fondre de pareilles lames. Je vous prie donc d'accepter ces présents en gage de mon engagement envers votre famille." Expliqua alors Ragnok en s'agenouillant, les autres gobelins dans la salle faisant de même.

A peine eut-il prononcé de telles paroles qu'il entendit des hoquets de surprise tout autour de lui, provenant majoritairement des sorciers. Après tout, jamais encore un gobelin ne s'était soumis ainsi devant un sorcier. Rita Skeeter souriait férocement, contente d'avoir un tel scoop. Elle savait que c'était une excellente idée de se placer du côté d'Harry, et maintenant, elle récoltait les fruits de sa loyauté.

"Je vous remercie vivement, Seigneur Ragnok, pour un tel présent. A la vue de telle beauté, je ne peux qu'accepter votre serment envers ma famille. Mais je vous en prie, relevez-vous mon cher ami, inutile de vous prosterner ainsi devant moi." Répondit alors Harry en gardant contenance.

Les deux individus se regardèrent avec un petit sourire, leur plan se déroulant comme prévu, ce qui était une excellente chose pour eux. Lorsque Ragnok se retourna pour observer la réaction des autres invités, surtout des sorciers, il se retint de rire face à leurs mines choquées. Voilà ce qu'il attendait, et il n'était pas déçu. Il décida qu'il placerait ce souvenir dans une pensive pour créer un tableau afin de se remémorer à jamais leurs visages idiots.

Les invités, enfin sortis de leur transe, se mirent alors à applaudit avec vigueur, particulièrement Fudge qui y voyait la soumission des gobelins face aux sorciers, et surtout, leur Banque obéissant plus facilement aux sorciers. Malheureusement, cette illusion fut brisée par Ragnok.

"Mon seigneur, me permettez-vous de faire une annonce en cette soirée devant vos prestigieux invités?" Demanda alors Ragnok avec un sourire diabolique qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour certains sorciers.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, et tous les invités se concentrèrent alors sur le gobelin et ce qu'il avait à dire, tandis que les autres gobelins emmenèrent les deux épées dans les quartiers Royaux.

"Je souhaiterai simplement annoncer que la Banque Gringotts va définitivement fermée ses portes! En effet, suite à mes vœux envers mon désormais Seigneur, je vais prendre la direction de la Banque d'Erebor, et tous les gobelins viendront désormais s'installer ici. Je peux cependant vous assurer que vous ne risquez rien, et que vous fonds seront transférés dans cette nouvelle Banque, sans frais, rassurez-vous." Annonça alors Ragnok, prenant plaisir aux mines choquées des invités, tandis qu'Harry ricana dans sa barbe non existante.

Les invités mirent un peu de temps à comprendre les implications, jusqu'à qu'ils comprennent enfin que tout leur argent serait désormais sous le contrôle d'Harry, mais celui-ci étant leur héros adoré, ils n'y virent qu'un avantage. Au fond, seul les mangemorts s'en mordraient les doigts. Des applaudissements retentirent alors, les invités heureux d'une telle nouvelle. Seul le Ministre comprit qu'il n'avait désormais plus la main mise sur l'or des gobelins, et qu'il dépendant désormais entièrement d'Harry. Au moins, il n'aurait plus jamais à se préoccuper des gens tels que Lucius et les autres mangemorts. Il était évident qu'ils subiraient des frais colossaux et qu'ils perdraient tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Peu de temps après, les invités se mirent de nouveau à circuler, dansant sans fin au grès des musiques classiques, s'amusant sans fin, tandis qu'Harry et Charlie se mélangeaient sans problèmes aux invités pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue et discuter avec eux de certaines choses. Certains sorciers continuaient de lancer des œillades intriguées vers les gobelins et autres créatures présentes, mais remarquant l'aisance avec laquelle Harry et les membres de sa famille discutaient avec eux, ils décidèrent que ces créatures n'étaient tout compte fait pas un problème. Evidemment, certaines personnes telles qu'Ombrage ne furent pas satisfaites, mais elles savaient qu'elles ne pouvaient rien y faire, et que d'une certaine façon, un nouvel âge venait de commencer, un âge dans lequel les discriminations raciales ne sont plus d'actualité.

Charlie et Harry finirent alors par se séparer, Charlie allant discuter un peu avec sa famille, surtout pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle sa mère et ses deux plus jeunes frères et sœurs n'étaient plus présent, tandis qu'Harry continuait de se mêler aux invités pour recevoir des félicitations quant à leurs fiançailles ou bien son anniversaire. Enfin, il s'approcha de la famille Diggory. Amos était très souriant avec sa femme, et à la vue d'Harry, son sourire brilla d'autant plus.

"Amos, quel plaisir de vous voir en cette splendide soirée. Je vous remercie sincèrement d'être venu à mon bal." Lui dit alors Harry avec un sourire étincelant.

"Hahaha, mais de rien, votre grâce. Je vous remercie moi-aussi de m'avoir invité avec ma famille. Je vous présente ma femme, Karina. Laissez-moi donc appeler mon fils pour vous le présenter, vous allez voir, Cédric est un véritable charmeur." Répondit alors Amos, faisant signe à Cédric au loin de les rejoindre.

Harry embrassa la main de Karina avant de se retourner pour s'arrêter net. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine et son souffle devint saccadé. Il regarda alors Cédric le rejoindre, et Harry sentit son cœur fondre en voyant le bellâtre. De son côté, Charlie ressenti légèrement une sensation dans son lien avec Harry, et il comprit que ce dernier avait trouvé une autre de ses âmes-sœurs. Il se retourna, délaissant sa conversation avec son grand-frère Bill pour observer au loin l'interaction entre Cédric et Harry, souriant.

Amos et Karina remarquèrent immédiatement la réaction d'Harry, et ils blanchirent comme jamais. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

"Bonjour, je suis Cédric Diggory, enchanté de te rencontrer, Harry." Fit le Poufsouffle avant de serrer la main d'Harry.

Au moment même où il lui attrapa la main, il ressentit le lien qui commençait à se former entre Harry et lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et de dégoût. Il retira alors sa main d'un coup, avant de froncer des sourcils, laissant un Harry pantois et désorienté face à cette réaction peu commune.

"Je refuse ce lien, je ne suis pas un pédé!" Fit Cédric alors, le visage ferme.

Les invités qui avaient tout entendu émirent des cris de stupeur, et Charlie vit alors le visage d'Harry devenir blanc comme linge. Il remarqua alors Harry mettre sa main au niveau de sa poitrine, avec un visage empli de douleur et quelques larmes aux yeux.

"Mais…Pourquoi?" Demanda ce dernier, ne comprenant pas le rejet de Cédric.

"Désolé, mais j'aime pas les hommes, et si en plus je dois partager comme si tu étais une vulgaire pute, non merci. Franchement, ça me dégoûte!" Fit Cédric, ne remarquant pas les mines horrifiées des invités alentours, ni même les mines de ses parents.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de continuer ses diatribes qu'il finit au sol, le nez pissant le sang et la mâchoire légèrement décalée. Au-dessus de lui se tenait alors Marcus Flint, le visage révulsé et les yeux pleins de haine.

"Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de tes supérieurs, espèce de sous-merde de Poufsouffle! Harry est franchement magnifique, et tu devrais te sentir honoré d'être accepté par lui, espèce de chien sans queue! Fous-le camp avant que je n'en finisse avec toi, et ne parles plus jamais comme ça de mon porteur!" Cria alors Marcus tout en se plaçant devant Harry comme pour le protéger de la sous-merde au sol.

Evidemment, son discours et sa réaction ne passèrent pas inaperçu aux yeux de tous, et Harry qui au début se sentait très mal sentit alors comme une sensation de bien-être l'entourée en voyant Marcus Flint si près de lui. Il comprit qu'il était lui-aussi son âme-sœur, et il fut rassuré lorsque ce dernier le prit dans ses bras.

Cédric fut soulevé alors par Katrina, démontrant une force inattendue, avant d'être escorté hors du palais.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, votre grâce, jamais je n'aurais cru que mon fils serait ainsi. Je peux vous assurer qu'il sera sévèrement puni, et si il refuse de venir faire ses excuses, je peux vous assurer que le titre de seigneur sera transféré à son frère." S'excusa alors Amos Diggory avant de quitter les lieux, s'excusant au passage à Charlie, Sirius et Remus.

Charlie décida alors de rejoindre Marcus et Harry pour vérifier si tout allait bien pour son porteur et fiancé. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta dans ses bras, comme un enfant perdu, au plus grand délice du rouquin, tandis que Marcus resta près d'Harry.

"Ca va aller, mon amour, ça va aller." Murmura alors Charlie en caressant les cheveux d'Harry.

Marcus observa la scène, sans rien dire. Harry finit alors par se calmer avant de se retourner vers Marcus. Les deux hommes se regardèrent attentivement, avant qu'Harry ne détourne le regard en rougissant, faisant ricaner Marcus et Charlie. Ce fut alors qu'arriva Marwyn Flint.

"Vous allez bien, votre grâce?" Demanda ce dernier, inquiet.

"Oui, Je… Je vais bien, Marwyn, grâce à votre fils." Répondit Harry en hoquetant un peu.

Marwyn laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il regarda alors son fils avec un sourire en coin avant de lui demander.

"Eh bien, Marcus, tu as proclamé à tous et à toutes qu'Harry était ton âme-sœur. En es-tu sûr?"

Marcus hocha simplement de la tête, prenant alors Harry dans ses bras, Charlie le laissant faire. Sans plus attendre, il se baissa pour donner un chaste baiser à Harry, étonnant les invités qui se mirent alors à chahuter comme des commères. Pour Rita Skeeter, cette soirée ne faisait qu'aller de mieux en mieux, et son sourire était devenu celui d'un requin ayant flairé du sang.

Les invités qui étaient encore abasourdis ne purent qu'applaudir en voyant leur héros découvrir l'une de ses âmes-sœurs. Evidemment, certains murmurèrent à propos de Cédric, l'insultant copieusement et projetant de faire de sa vie un enfer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Nul ne doute qu'avec Rita dans les parages, sa réputation ne ferait pas long feu.

Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore préférèrent rester à distance, observant la situation. De toute façon, ils ne pourraient strictement rien faire car tout dépendait d'Harry. Cependant, Albus décida intérieurement que Cédric, à qui il pensait décerner plus tard le badge de préfet, ne l'aurait tout compte fait pas. Minerva fut déçue du comportement impardonnable de Cédric, qu'elle pensait à l'origine être un garçon tout à fait charmant, mais il était évident qu'il cachait bien son jeu, quel déception pensa-t-elle.

Enfin, Harry discuta un peu avec Mulciber Nott et fut légèrement déçu que son fils ne puisse être présent. Il aurait bien aimé le rencontrer, mais hélas, ce n'était pas encore temps. C'est alors que l'orchestre se mit à produire la musique favorite d'Harry, une musique qu'il avait lui-même composé en rêvant de grandeur. (Voir Orlais Suite - Dragon Age Inquisition Soundtrack Extended)

Charlie remarquant que cette musique était celle favorite d'Harry ne perdit pas le temps avant de le prendre par la main et l'emmener au centre de la Salle de Ball, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les invités présents. Ils se mirent alors à danser, non pas comme certains sorciers, mais bel et bien d'une façon rare et intrigante, rappelant les danses de la Renaissance Française. Après tout, Harry aimait la richesse de la culture française, et de toute façon, son ancêtre, Arthur Pendragon, était en fait d'origine française, ce qui était logique pour lui attendu que Pendragon est français, tout comme Malefoy (bien qu'il les déteste) ou Lestrange (qu'il déteste aussi). Les Black aussi furent français, passant de Noir à Black en anglais. En y repensant, plusieurs maisons nobles britanniques étaient en fait françaises. Pas étonnant que le français soit la langue de la cour.

La danse de Charlie et Harry fut magnifique, et plusieurs invités décidèrent de les imiter du mieux que possible, Albus dansant avec Minerve, Sirius avec Remus et même Fudge dansa, mais pas avec Ombrage mais avec Amelia Bones, qui était elle-aussi venue pour l'occasion. Pendant ce temps-là, Rita Skeeter ordonnait à son photographe de prendre autant de clichés que possible, tandis que sa plume-à-papote dansait elle-aussi, mais sur le parchemin et non au centre de la Salle de Ball.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de danser, Marcus s'approcha alors d'eux. Il tapota alors sur l'épaule de Charlie, et ce dernier comprenant le signe se recula. Marcus regarda alors Harry dans les yeux.

"M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Harry sourit simplement en retour, acceptant alors la main de Marcus avant de danser avec ce dernier. Ils tournoyèrent et valsèrent, au plus grand plaisir des observateurs qui les trouvaient charmants, tandis que Charlie était content pour son porteur, bien qu'il était encore très en colère contre Cédric Diggory. Il se demanda alors si ce serait une grande perte si ce dernier venait à être manger par un dragon. Il se dit alors qu'il devrait se pencher sur la question.

Pendant qu'ils dansaient, Marwyn Flint se rapprocha de Sirius pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire avec Marcus.

"Eh bien, je suis content de voir que ton fils est l'âme-sœur d'Harry. Par contre, ce petit salopard de Cédric ne paie rien pour attendre, je vais faire de sa vie un véritable enfer, foi de Maraudeur!" Dit Sirius en regardant Marwyn, tandis que Remus hochait simplement de la tête, les yeux ambrés.

"Je pense qu'il serait avantageux que mon fils reste désormais ici avec vous. Je sais qu'il passera du temps à Poudlard ensemble, mais il est préférable qu'il vive directement avec Harry, tout comme Charlie." Répondit Marwyn Flint.

Sirius et Remus hochèrent de la tête, tout à fait d'accord. C'est alors que Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux avec un grand sourire.

"J'ai cru entendre votre conversion, j'espère que vous pardonnerez un vieil homme pour cette mauvaise habitude." Fit Dumbledore, faisant rire l'assemblée avant de continuer, "Cependant, je souhaitais vous informer qu'attendu qu'Harry est un porteur, en plus d'être le propriétaire de Poudlard, il bénéficiera d'une chambre à part à Poudlard, se situant près de mon bureau. Les chambres se situant près de mon bureau sont réservées aux descendants des fondateurs de Poudlard, et Harry étant actuellement le seul héritier, donc les siennes. Evidemment, il aura accès au réseau de cheminées et ces âmes-sœurs pourront être avec lui en toute circonstance. J'avais juste oublié d'informer Harry et Charlie de cette particularité."

Ils ne remarquèrent pas Harry, Charlie et Marcus qui venaient d'arriver derrière-eux. Ils se regardèrent avant de sourire, ravis de cette information de dernière minute qui ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour eux.

"C'est génial!" Cria alors Harry, faisant sursauter les quatre adultes (sans Charlie).

"Harry, mon garçon, quel plaisir de te voir! Je souhaite te féliciter pour tes fiançailles et ton nouveau lien avec ce cher Marcus." Fit alors Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, serrant rapidement Harry dans ses bras.

Marcus fut étonné, n'étant pas au courant de cette relation grand-père/petit-fils entre Dumbledore et Harry, mais il se dit qu'au fond, plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner avec son âme-sœur.

"Merci grand-père!" Fit Harry, souriant.

Dumbledore les regarda avec ses yeux brillants.

"Ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour rester tout le temps à Poudlard, surtout la nuit, Charlie, compris? Après tout, Harry doit passer un peu de temps avec ses autres âmes-sœurs, et quelque chose me dit qu'il en reste une et que tu la rencontreras à Poudlard." Fit alors le vieil homme avec un sourire savant.

Charlie rougit alors aux insinuations de Dumbledore, tandis que Remus et Sirius ricanèrent comme des hyènes, se prenant alors sur la tête des coups d'Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de les faire taire, sans aval. Dumbledore regarda alors Marcus Flint avant de lui tendre un petit objet. C'était un badge de préfet.

"Il semblerait, monsieur Flint, que cet objet vous appartienne. Il vous permettra surement de veiller avec plus d'aisance sur Harry." Fit alors le vieux professeur avec un clin d'œil.

Ils ricanèrent tous avant de discuter et babiller joyeusement, cependant, malgré sa joie apparente, Harry se sentait tout de même blessé d'avoir été rejeté par Cédric Diggory. Il espérait sincèrement que la magie lui permettrait de trouver une autre âme-sœur pour compenser cette perte, ne souhaitant pas être déstabilisé parce qu'une de ses âmes-sœurs avait décidée de le rejeter. Evidemment, ce tumulte intérieur n'échappa pas aux deux âmes-sœurs autour de lui, plaçant chacun une main à sa taille pour le rassurer, calmant ainsi Harry qui se mit à sourire.

Le Ball se déroula ainsi toute la nuit, sorciers et créatures souhaitant discuter avec Harry pour le féliciter ou bien s'attirer ses faveurs. Harry décida par la même occasion d'organiser un rendez-vous avec Sanguini pour les vacances d'Hiver afin de discuter plus avant concernant la situation avec les vampires moldus et les soi-disant Volturis.

Le lendemain, Marcus revint à Erebor, cette fois-ci pour y vivre avec Harry et Charlie. Une chambre fut alors installée directement relié à celle d'Harry, tout comme Charlie, sauf que celle de Marcus était dans les tons verts et argent de Serpentard, chose qui amusait sans fin Harry attendu que Serpentard était son ancêtre. Il resta donc tout le mois d'Août avec eux, faisant plus ample connaissance avec son âme-sœur et son futur…partenaire? Il ne savait pas trop comment définir Charlie par rapport à lui. D'une certaine façon, il serait lui-aussi son mari, mais ils n'auraient pas de relations sexuelles ensemble. Il préféra ne pas s'y attarder. Ils furent aussi visiter part Dumbledore, qui devait parler avec Harry en toute urgence.

Le vieux professeur arriva ainsi en fin d'après-midi, arborant un visage souriant mais sérieux à la fois, ce qui intrigua les pensionnaires du Palais (Sirius et Remus étant retournés au Château Potter).

"Harry, mon garçon, j'ai eu une étrange conversation avec Garrick. Je suis persuadé que tu sais ce dont quoi je fais référence à, n'est-ce pas?" Dit-il sans attendre.

Harry repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ollivander avant de se rappeler de cette histoire concernant la baguette de Sureau. Il hocha vaguement de la tête.

"Très bien, dans ce cas nous allons devoir y remédier sans plus tarder. Vois-tu, cette baguette n'est pas la mienne mais bel et bien la tienne, comme à dû te le révéler ton héritage sur les Peverell. La Baguette de Sureau est donc la baguette ayant appartenue à Antioche Peverell, l'un de tes ancêtres." Continua alors le vieux professeur.

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

"Mais alors, l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort est vraie?" Demanda-t-il, choqué.

Albus le regarda avec son sourire de vieux papi.

"Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Cependant, j'ai une autre théorie concernant les Reliques de la Mort. Je pense que les trois frères Peverell, soit Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus, étaient en fait des Enchanteurs. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire, les enchanteurs sont très rares, le dernier ayant vécu il y a plus de cinq cent ans. Les enchanteurs sont des sorciers spécialisés dans la création d'artéfacts de puissance, et je pense que c'est un trait récessif dans une famille, soit celle des Peverell. Attendu ce que tu m'as dit concernant ces Alterans, je pense que les Peverell étaient eux-aussi des Alterans, et que le trait récessif d'enchanteur doit venir de là. En tout cas, pour en revenir à ma théorie, je suis persuadé que ces soi-disant Reliques de la Mort ont été inventé par eux, et qu'ensuite, le mythe s'est propagé concernant la Mort." Expliqua Albus Dumbledore.

Harry y réfléchit, cependant, il remarqua que de tout ce qu'il put apprendre dans le Réceptacle de Savoir, il n'y eut jamais mention d'un trait récessif lié aux enchantements. Se pourrait-il que Dumbledore ait tort? Mais pourtant, sa théorie est plus probable que la Mort abdiquant devant trois sorciers. Harry décida de ne pas s'y intéresser, préférant s'intéresser au présent.

De son côté, Charlie expliqua calmement tout à Marcus qui semblait perdu sur certaines choses énoncées par Dumbledore.

"Très bien, mais comment as-tu eu cette Baguette, grand-père?" Demanda alors Harry, intrigué.

"Eh bien, cette baguette possède un passé sanglant, et pour faire court, elle fut dérobée par Gellert en 1899 alors qu'elle était dans la Boutique de Grigorovitch, et je l'ai obtenu lorsque je l'ai vaincu en duel en 1945. Attendu qu'elle est ton droit de naissance, je vais te la rendre, de toute façon, à mon âge, je n'ai plus besoin d'une baguette aussi puissante, je ne compte pas me remettre à faire des duels de toute façon. Il te suffit donc de me désarmer." Fit Dumbledore.

Il tendit simplement la Baguette de Sureau, et Harry lança un _**Experliarmus**_ manuel, désarmant ainsi Dumbledore. La Baguette vola alors dans les airs, tourbillonnant plusieurs fois avant d'atterrir dans la main droite d'Harry. La réaction fut immédiate, et la Baguette se mit à briller, créant autour d'Harry un splendide Halo doré, les liant ensemble. Dumbledore se contenta de sourire, sortant alors de l'étui à baguette attaché à son poigné son ancienne baguette, soit une baguette en bois de Houx avec une plume de Fumsec. En fait, cette baguette fut placée chez Ollivander après qu'il ait gagné la Baguette de Sureau, et ce fut cette baguette qui fut la jumelle de Voldemort. Après tout, ce fut Dumbledore qui donna la plume de Fumsec à Ollivander pour créer une baguette jumelle, souhaitant savoir qui serait choisi par le même phénix que lui.

Quant à Harry, il se sentit complet, comme si qu'une partie manquante de lui venait enfin de le rejoindre pour s'incorporer à un tout. Son sourire illumina son visage, faisant chavirer une fois de plus les cœurs de Marcus et Charlie. Dumbledore les regarda alors avant de sourire.

"Bien, sur ce, je vous dis au revoir, et nous nous reverrons à la rentrée." Fit Dumbledore avant de quitter les lieux vite fait pour retourner à Poudlard et préparer la rentrée, qui serait sans nul doute exceptionnelle cette année.

Il devait aussi finir de mettre en place le piège pour Voldemort. Il se demandait encore comment ferait ce dernier pour s'infiltrer à Poudlard, mais il ne préféra pas trop s'y attarder, après tout, Poudlard possédait un nombre incroyable de passages secrets, et les Enchantements de Protection seraient abaissés pour laisser entrer Voldemort, tout en l'empêchant de s'attaquer aux élèves de l'école. Le principe était très simple, le capturer et le garder sous forme de stase pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir afin de trouver le dernier horcrux et le détruire.

Ainsi le mois d'Août se déroula calmement, enfin, aussi calme que possible à Erebor, car après tout, les articles de Rita Skeeter avaient mis en émoi le Monde Magique.

 _ **Edition Spéciale: Le Ball d'Erebor, un évènement exceptionnel plein de surprises. Harry Potter devient plus qu'un Potter, le plus jeune Seigneur de l'Histoire du Monde Magique! La fin de Gringotts, les gobelins se soumettent à la famille Potter!**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Je vous écris aujourd'hui, mes chers lecteurs adorés, pour vous divulguer tout ce qui s'est déroulé au Palais Potter dans la Ville d'Erebor. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'endroit, Erebor est une ville magique appartenant entièrement à la famille Potter, mais vous pouvez en savoir plus en lisant les précédentes éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier._

 _Le Ball fut organisé à l'occasion du onzième anniversaire de notre héros national, et je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons pas manqué de surprises. Le Palais était magnifique et resplendissant, avec des sculptures de glace et de cristal, mais aussi de l'or courant partout dans les murs, des statues et tableaux d'une rareté exceptionnelle, sans compter une véritable armée protégeant les lieux avec aisance. Je suis même persuadée qu'il y a plus de gardes dans l'armée des Potter, nommés chevaliers, que dans le Département de la Justice Magique au complet. Mais ce n'est pas là ce qui nous intéresse, bien que certains chevaliers fussent à croquer. *clin d'œil*_

 _En effet mes chers lecteurs, en cette soirée du trente-et-un Juillet, Hadrian James Potter, plus connu sous le sobriquet d'Harry Potter ou bien de Survivant, a dévoilé à tous et à toutes l'ampleur de ses titres en prenant les seigneuries lui appartenant de droit. Vous m'avez bien compris, Hadrian James Potter est désormais un SEIGNEUR! Soit le plus jeune Seigneur de notre histoire, le précédent ayant été âgé de seulement quatorze ans._

 _Il a d'ailleurs pour nom et titre complet celui d'Hadrian James Peverell-Black-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Serdaigle-Potter-Evans, Seigneur des Maisons Peverell, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Potter et Evans ! Je vous rassure, mes chers lecteurs, le nom usité reste celui d'Hadrian James Potter, son nom complet n'étant utilisé que sur le papier. Mais la nouvelle ne s'arrête pas là mes chers lecteurs, au contraire, tout devient de plus en plus impressionnant je peux vous l'assurer._

 _En effet, Ragnok, l'actuel Directeur de la Banque Gringotts et l'un des prétendants au trône du Royaume des Gobelins a fait ce que jamais encore un gobelin a fait auparavant: Il a juré obéissance et soumit son clan à nul autre que notre Héros National, qui pour l'occasion a demandé à être simplement fait référence à en tant que Duc Potter. Aurait-il réussi à soumettre les gobelins? C'est une question que l'on se pose ici, à la Gazette du Sorcier._

 _Cependant, notre choc ne s'est pas arrêté là. Pour sceller son vasselage, le Seigneur Ragnok a offert au Duc Potter un cadeau inestimable: Deux épées en mithril. Je souhaite rappeler à mes chers lecteurs que les gobelins ne donnent jamais des armes et autres bijoux forgés par leurs soins, mais les prêtent durant la vie du sorcier concerné. Ainsi, c'est la première fois que de tels objets sont offerts sans qu'ils ne soient un jour retournés aux gobelins, montrant ainsi à tous la loyauté des gobelins envers le Duc Potter et sa famille._

 _Enfin, nous avons tous été choqués lorsque le Seigneur Ragnok a annoncé devant tous que la Banque Gringotts fermerait de façon définitive sous peu. Nous avons pu recevoir un commentaire de ce dernier nous expliquant les raisons de son choix et surtout, les effets concernant notre économie et nos biens._

 _"Je sais pertinemment que cette nouvelle peut être assez déconcertante, mais sachez que j'ai une très bonne raison pour ce choix. Suite à mon vasselage envers la famille Potter, il a été décidé qu'une seule Banque pourrait subsister, et attendu que le Duc Potter possède sa propre Banque, celle d'Erebor, qui est aussi en collaboration avec Gringotts, nous avons donc décidé de mettre un terme à l'existence de la Banque Gringotts pour une fusion totale avec celle d'Erebor. Ainsi, le Duc Potter restera le propriétaire de la Banque et je serai nommé Directeur de la Banque d'Erebor. Je peux cependant vous assurer que nos clients ne seront pas dépaysés et que leurs fonds seront transférés dans les plus brefs délais à Erebor, sans frais. Nous en profiterons aussi pour faire une analyse des comptes de chaque famille pour vérifier les irrégularités et, si nécessaire, agir. Je vous remercie."_

 _Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis bien contente d'avoir déjà ouvert un compte à la Banque d'Erebor._

 _ **Edition Spéciale: Les fiançailles officielles du Duc Potter et du Seigneur Charles Ferdinand Prewett-Weasley, Seigneur de la Noble et Ancienne Maison Prewett.**_

 _ **Drame à Erebor, Cédric Diggory bafoue les traditions en rejetant un lien d'âme-sœur, ses actions sont répudiées par le Duc Amos Diggory.**_

 _ **Nous avions raison! Marcus Flint, Héritier de la Plus Noble et Plus Ancienne Maison des Flint, âme-sœur d'Hadrian James Potter.**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Mes chers lecteurs (et lectrices), permettez-moi de vous assurer que le Ball n'a pas manqué de rebondissements. Et moi, votre fidèle journaliste, vais vous raconter tout ce que vous avez raté!_

 _Tout d'abord, je suis fière de vous annoncer que notre plus célèbre couple est désormais fiancé. C'est exact, j'ai moi-même été surprise de découvrir le Duc Hadrian James Potter avec une bague de fiançailles, tout comme le Seigneur Charles Ferdinand Prewett-Weasley. Une concrétisation de leur relation? J'ai vraiment hâte d'assister à leur mariage, qui n'aura surement lieu que dans quelques années. Cependant, cet évènement fut malheureusement marqué au fer rouge par un triste évènement._

 _Il a été révélé durant la soirée que Cédric Diggory, le fils du Duc Amos Diggory, n'est autre que l'une des âmes-sœurs du Duc Potter. Malheureusement, et au grand choc de tous, ce dernier a refusé la relation, allant jusqu'à décréter devant tous qu'il détestait les couples homosexuels et à insinuer que le Duc Potter était une prostituée. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas resté pour le reste de la soirée, et l'honneur du Duc Potter fut défendu par Marcus Flint, qui n'hésita pas à mettre à terre ce dernier. Nous avons cependant pu recueillir un commentaire de la part du Duc Diggory._

 _"Les actions et paroles de mon fils sont inqualifiables, et je peux vous assurer que je suis de tout cœur avec le Duc Potter. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé que mon fils, qui a déshonoré publiquement notre famille, ne sera plus l'héritier apparent des Diggory, dont le titre revient désormais à son frère aîné, Baptiste Diggory, qui avait précédemment décidé de délaisser le titre pour pouvoir voyager à travers le monde. Ce dernier a accepté de reprendre son titre au vu des actions impardonnables de mon cadet. Encore une fois, je présente toutes mes excuses au Duc Potter, et j'espère que les actions de mon fils n'entacheront pas nos relations."_

 _Le Duc Potter nous a cependant confirmé qu'il ne tenait pas le Duc Diggory responsable des actions innommables de son fils et qu'il le remerciait de son soutien. Cependant, ce rejet immonde nous a permis de découvrir un autre fait: Marcus Flint en tant qu'âme-sœur du Duc Potter._

 _Celui-ci a décrété haut et fort que le Duc Potter était son âme-sœur, et le lien fut prouvé lorsqu'ils devinrent inséparables et qu'ils s'embrassèrent, au plus grand plaisir des invités présents. Comme quoi, malgré les malheurs, il y a toujours une part de bonheur._

 _Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je me demande s'il y a d'autres âmes-sœurs. La prochaine serait-elle à Poudlard? Nous le saurons bien assez tôt._

31/08/1991

Harry, Charlie et Marcus s'étaient habillés en cette matinée pour enfin mettre en place le grand plan d'Harry. Ils étaient vêtus de leurs plus belles robes et se dirigèrent dans l'âtre de la cheminée pour se diriger au Ministère de la Magie. Ils furent rejoints par Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Amos Diggory, Mulciber Nott, Marwyn Flint, Garrick Ollivander et Augusta Londubat. Tout était prêt pour le grand spectacle, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement. Ils étaient tous réunis devant la Chambre du Magengamot.

"Bon, je vais devoir entrée dans l'aile des héritiers." Fit alors Marcus avant d'embrasser Harry pour enfin aller dans l'aile réservée aux héritiers souhaitant apprendre le fonctionnement du Magengamot.

Harry observa les lieux, et il vit avec grand plaisir la présence de sa plus fidèle journaliste, Rita Skeeter, qui avait bien-évidemment reçu une invitation d'Harry pour assister à la Réunion Extraordinaire du Magengamot. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'entrer dans l'aile des invités, suivie de son fidèle photographe et de sa plume-à-papote.

Enfin, les grandes portes de la Chambre du Magengamot s'ouvrirent, et les divers seigneurs amassés devant entrèrent. Harry fut suivi alors par tous les autres Ducs (à part les Lestrange, tous enfermés à Azkaban et les Poufsouffle, éteints.) Certains seigneurs, tels que Malefoy et Ombrage, comprirent qu'ils n'allaient surement pas aimer ce qui allait se produire lors de cette cession.

Ils prirent tous place sauf Harry, qui resta au centre de la pièce. Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

"Je déclare cette Convocation extraordinaire du Magengamot ouverte. Seigneur Black, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous expliquer la raison de cette convocation?" Demanda alors officiellement Dumbledore.

Sirius se leva du siège des Black avant de se racler la gorge, se délectant du silence alentour.

"Avec plaisir, Président du Magengamot. Mes chers Seigneurs, j'ai convoqué cette extraordinaire session du Magengamot pour introduire officiellement un nouveau seigneur parmi nous." Fit Sirius avec un grand sourire en désignant Harry.

Evidemment, tous se mirent à murmurer, et Cornélius Fudge observa son donateur avec attention. Albus prit la suite.

"Qui se présente devant nous pour réclamer ses sièges?" Demanda-t-il.

"Moi, Hadrian James Potter, Seigneur des Maisons Peverell, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, Potter et Evans, héritier de la Maison Black." Répondit solennellement Harry.

A ses mots, plusieurs sièges s'illuminèrent dans les rangs du Magengamot, dont cinq sièges se situant tout en haut, représentant les sièges ducaux.

"Et qui se porte garant de votre demande?" Continua Dumbledore.

Sirius fut étonné lorsqu'il fut coiffé au poteau par nul autre que Garrick Ollivander.

"Moi, Garrick Ollivander, Seigneur de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Ollivander, me porte garant des réclamations d'Hadrian James Potter."

Tous les seigneurs assis regardèrent Ollivander, ébahis par son audace de piquer la vedette à Sirius. Le vieil homme envoya alors un sourire goguenard à Sirius, qui ricana dans son coin, comme la plupart des autres ducs.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, votre demande est reconnue, bienvenue parmi nous, Seigneur Potter." Déclara alors Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Harry inclina de la tête avant de se diriger au sommet des sièges pour s'asseoir sur celui des Peverell, le siège le plus au centre.

"Y-a-t-il d'autres réclamations à faire?" Demanda alors Dumbledore.

Evidemment, Harry se leva, sous les regards étonnés et anxieux des autres seigneurs.

"J'attribue la parole au Seigneur Potter." Déclara Dumbledore.

Harry observa lentement tous les autres seigneurs, un sourire en coin jetant un froid sur la plupart des seigneurs. Son regard était perçant, et il se délectait de l'anxiété des personnes telles que les Seigneurs Malefoy et Rosier. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Cher Président du Magengamot, en tant que Seigneur des Maisons Peverell, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Potter, je demande expressément la restauration des Duchés, titres ducaux et demande la dissolution du Magengamot, selon nos us et coutumes et de par mon droit." S'exclama alors Harry.

A peine eut-il finit que plusieurs seigneurs se mirent à hurler de déni, refusant ce qu'Harry demandait, criant à l'injustice, le non-droit et autres choses du genre, tandis que Cornélius Fudge était devenu livide. Dumbledore leva alors sa baguette avant de tirer plusieurs coups de sommation.

"Silence ! J'ai dit, Silence dans cette assemblée!" Cria alors Dumbledore avec un _**Sonorus**_.

Les cris finirent par se taire, et les seigneurs se rassirent, pestant sans fin.

"C'est votre droit, Seigneur Potter. Selon les lois en vigueur, au moins sept des treize duchés se doivent de faire cette demande. Vous représentez cinq des duchés, y-a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre qui supporte cette demande?" Fit alors le vieil homme.

Evidemment, Sirius s'empressa de se lever.

"Moi, Sirius Black de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Black supporte la demande du Seigneur Potter!" Déclara Sirius avec un sourire.

Immédiatement après, Garrick se leva.

"Moi, Garrick Ollivander de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Ollivander supporte la demande du Seigneur Potter!" Déclara le vieux fabriquant de baguettes.

Les seigneurs des autres maisons nobles comprirent que tout était fichu pour eux, surtout lorsqu'ils virent les autres ducs potentiels se lever.

"Moi, Augusta Londubat de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Londubat supporte la demande du Seigneur Potter!" Déclara la Doyenne des Londubat.

"Moi, Mulciber Nott de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Nott supporte la demande du Seigneur Potter!" Fit alors Mulciber, au plus grand choc des mangemorts présents dans la pièce.

"Moi, Marwyn Flint de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Flint supporte la demande du Seigneur Potter!" Fit aussi Marwyn, pour le plus grand délice d'Harry.

"Moi, Amos Diggory de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Diggory supporte la demande du Seigneur Potter!" S'exclama alors Amos avec un grand sourire.

Dumbledore laissa alors échapper un grand sourire.

"C'est officiel, onze des treize duchés supportent la demande du Seigneur Potter. Je déclare officiellement la dissolution du Magengamot et la restauration du Conseil Ducal." Déclara alors Dumbledore en tapant de son marteau.

Le résultat fut immédiat, et des changements opérèrent immédiatement dans toute la salle. Les tapisseries changèrent, le symbole représentant le Magengamot disparu pour laisser place à l'antique symbole de la Maison Emrys en-dessous de la Couronne Avalonienne, et la plupart des sièges disparurent pour laisser place à quatorze sièges, dont un était plus haut que les autres et en or, éparpillés en rond dans l'hémicycle. Les ducs furent automatiquement placés devant leurs sièges, tandis que les autres seigneurs furent déplacés directement dans les ailes d'observation. Seuls Dumbledore et Fudge eurent l'occasion de rester dans l'hémicycle.

C'est alors que tous remarquèrent une chose intéressante: Harry n'avait pas été transporté devant l'un de ses nombreux sièges, mais devant celui réservé à la Maison Emrys, ce qui attira bien-évidemment la curiosité et l'intérêt de tous les observateurs, tandis que Rita Skeeter observait la scène avec une avidité féroce.

"Il est peut-être temps pour moi d'en révéler un peu plus sur mon histoire, attendu que la Magie en a décidé ainsi pour moi. Comme vous pouvez le remarquer pour la plupart, je suis actuellement situé devant le siège réservé à la Maison Emrys, soit la Maison de Merlin. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous annonce officiellement mon titre de Grand-Duc d'Emrys, et Seigneur de la Plus Archaïque et plus Noble Maison des Emrys." Révéla alors Harry en dévoilant enfin sa bague de la Maison Emrys.

Des hoquets de stupeur purent être entendus dans tout l'hémicycle par les observateurs, tandis que Fudge tomba littéralement à genou en entendant les paroles prononcées par Harry, ne s'attendant pas à une telle révélation. Son visage aurait pu faire rire n'importe qui, si ce n'est le sérieux de la situation.

"Dans ce cas, la présidence du Conseil vous revient, votre grâce." Fit alors Garrick Ollivander en s'inclinant, les autres Ducs faisant de même, ainsi que la plupart des seigneurs dans les ailes d'observation.

Harry inclina de la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le siège de la Maison Emrys. Au moment même où il s'assit, des images miroir le représentant apparurent sur ses autres sièges à sa plus grande surprise.

"Je suppose que c'est une façon de garder les autres sièges pour montrer le nombre de sièges que je possède." S'exclama alors Harry à voix haute, les autres ducs hochant de la tête en accord.

"Tout d'abord, je souhaite préciser que Cornélius Fudge restera pour le moment Ministre de la Magie, mais qu'il devra en répondre devant ce conseil." Décréta Harry.

Les autres ducs crièrent "Hay!" et Fudge remercia vivement Harry, heureux de ne pas perdre son poste. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison de faire confiance à Harry.

"De plus, je propose un changement concernant notre Conseil et l'instauration d'un nouvel organe décisionnaire pour remplacer le Conseil Ducal. Evidemment, le Nouveau Conseil sera dirigé par les Ducs et le Grand-Duc, mais d'autres familles pourront y être invitées afin de participer aux décisions en formulant des conseils et autres propositions. Je propose ainsi la réformation du Conseil Ducal en Magisterium!" Proposa Harry, suivi par des "Hay!" de chaque Ducs.

Immédiatement, plusieurs petits sièges apparurent aux pieds de chaque siège ducal.

"J'invite les Maisons Dumbledore, Abbot, Bones, Dubois, , Boot, Brown, Croupton, Davies, Dodderidge, Dawlish, Greengrass, Goldstein, Higgs, Hopkins, Hogby, Lovegood, MacDonald, MacDougal, Macmillan, Marchbanks, McGonagall, Ogden, Prewett, Scamander, Slughorn, Weasley et Zabini à rejoindre le Magisterium." Continua alors Harry, les autres ducs criant eux-aussi "Hay!".

Immédiatement, plusieurs Seigneurs purent entrer dans l'hémicycle, dont Horace Slughorn, Martin Dubois (le père d'Olivier Dubois), Peter Dawlish, Bartemius Croupton Senior, Minerve McGonagall, Newton Scamander, Arthur Weasley et Marissa Zabini. Quant à Charlie, il fit son entrée pour s'asseoir sur son siège, qui fut placé directement à côté de celui d'Harry, montrant à tous qu'ils étaient liés.

"Je propose la nomination d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore en tant que Représentant Officiel du Magisterium au Cabinet du Ministre." Proposa alors Harry.

Tous acceptèrent la proposition, et Dumbledore les en remercia.

"J'annonce officiellement la restauration du Grand-Duché du Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande de la Famille Emrys et des Duchés Black, Londubat, Peverell, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Diggory, Potter, Ollivander, Nott, Lestrange, Poufsouffle et Flint. Attendu que tous les descendants de la famille Lestrange sont à Azkaban de façon définitive, le contrôle du duché Lestrange revient au Duc Black par mariage. Le contrôle du Duché Poufsouffle revient à la famille Emrys jusqu'à ce qu'un Duc Poufsouffle soit désigné." Fit Harry.

Les autres ducs hochèrent de la tête, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Les observateurs comprirent alors qu'Harry contrôlait littéralement le Monde Magique et même le Royaume-Uni entier, que ce soit Magique ou Moldu.

"Les familles seigneuriales devront jurer fidélité aux familles Ducales dont elles occupent les terres, devenant officiellement des bannerets. Si elles s'y refusent, toutes leurs possessions seront confisquées par la famille Ducale responsable. Elles disposent d'un délai de trois mois pour prêter serment. De même, les familles ducales se doivent de prêter serment à la famille Emrys en accord avec les lois d'Avalon." Continua Harry.

Immédiatement, les ducs alentours prêtèrent serment sans attendre et Harry les en remercia.

"Sur ce, je déclare cette première session du Magisterium close!" Décréta Harry en se levant avant de quitter les lieux, suivi de près par Charlie.

Les deux furent alors rejoints par Marcus en-dehors de l'hémicycle, et ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler qu'ils furent assiégés par les journalistes assoiffés de sang, avec en première ligne, Rita Skeeter et ses cheveux bouclés. Elle leur fit un grand sourire, et Harry le lui rendit. Il appréciait beaucoup le travail de Rita Skeeter, en ayant fait sa journaliste personnelle, en tout cas, c'était tout comme.

"J'accepte de répondre à vos questions. Je vous prierai cependant de garder votre sang-froid et un certain décorum.", fit alors Harry d'une voix qui se voulait forte et autoritaire.

Malheureusement, sa voix étant un peu fatiguée suite à tous ces discours, elle était devenue plus aigüe que d'habitude, faisant ricaner certaines personnes. Heureusement, les journalistes réussirent tout de même à se contrôler. Ce fut Rita Skeeter qui leva la main en première.

"Seigneur Potter, ou devrions-nous dire Duc? Comment doit-on vous appeler?"

Les murmures des journalistes, et même des spectateurs alentours augmentèrent. Aucun d'entre eux n'y avait pensé, et pourtant, Harry était, par ses titres, devenu quelqu'un de très différent, et forcément, son appellation avait changé.

"Pour vous répondre, Mademoiselle Skeeter, vous pouvez m'appeler 'Votre grâce' en tant que Grand-Duc d'Emrys, et si ce n'est possible, alors dites simplement 'Duc' au lieu de Seigneur.", répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Rita fronça légèrement des sourcils avant d'enchainer sur une seconde question.

"Mais doit-on continuer de vous appeler Duc Potter ou bien préfériez-vous l'utilisation d'un autre de vos noms de famille?"

La question était en fait une double question. La question sous-entendue étant: préférez-vous Potter ou bien Emrys, un nom bien plus prestigieux?

"Je ne souhaite en aucun dénigrer l'importance de mes ancêtres, tels que Merlin, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard ou bien Rowena Serdaigle. Cependant, je préfère continuer d'utiliser mon nom de naissance, Potter. Attendu mon ascendance, j'ai tout simplement décidé d'assimiler tous mes titres et noms de famille pour les combiner en un seul, celui de Potter.", fut sa réponse.

Ce fut un choc pour certains, mais pas pour tous. En tout cas, certains furent légèrement scandalisés en apprenant qu'Harry préférait le nom Potter à celui d'Emrys ou bien de l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Ils ne firent cependant pas de commentaires, ne préférant pas s'attirer le courroux du sorcier ayant surement le plus d'influence de tout le pays, voire du Monde. Un autre journaliste leva la main.

"Irma Mêletout, de Sorcière Hebdo. Pour quand est prévu le mariage entre vous et le Seigneur Prewett?"

Harry et Charlie ricanèrent. Ce fut Charlie qui décida de répondre.

"Harry et moi avons décidé de nous marier juste après sa maturité magique. Comme vous le savez, cette maturité se produit aux alentours du dix-septième anniversaire d'un sorcier. Cependant, cette maturité peut aussi se produire bien avant."

"Et concernant le futur Seigneur Flint?", demanda de nouveau Irma.

"Nous n'en avons pas encore décidé, mais je peux vous assurer que le mariage se déroulera peu de temps après celui avec Charlie. Je souhaite précisé, pour ceux qui n'ont pas forcément les connaissances nécessaires, qu'un porteur se doit de se marier séparément avec son âme-sœur principale, appelée de temps en temps Alpha, et ses autres âmes-sœurs, surnommés les bêtas. Evidemment, cela a valu le titre d'Oméga aux Porteurs." Répondit alors Harry en faisant la moue.

Les journalistes ricanèrent de bon cœur avant de poser d'autres questions. Enfin, Rita Skeeter posa une question sensée.

"Votre grâce, vous possédez désormais la moitié des duchés de tout le Royaume, sans compter que vous êtes le dirigeant du désormais Magisterium. Cela fait-il de vous le meneur de facto de notre société?"

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, et tous retinrent leur souffle pour entendre la réponse d'Harry, qui laissa échapper un sourire face à la question pleine de bon sens de Rita Skeeter.

"En effet, je suis de facto le meneur de notre société attendu mon titre de Grand-Duc d'Emrys. Je souhaite cependant vous assurer que je dirigerai le Magisterium avec les autres ducs tout en écoutant les conseils avisés des membres mineurs du Magisterium ainsi que de mon mentor et précepteur, Albus Dumbledore. Qui plus est, je souhaite préciser que je laisserai la majorité des tâches administratives à notre très cher Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, qui a su me prouver par son indéfectible loyauté sa grande importance."

Les journalistes hochèrent de la tête, tandis que Fudge, qui était resté en arrière ne put retenir un sourire face à ce compliment tout en bombant le torse de fierté. De son côté, Lucius Malefoy grinça des dents avant de quitter le Ministère de façon dramatique.

"Je souhaiterai cependant faire une annonce supplémentaire." Déclara alors Harry, "J'ai décidé de déplacer de façon définitive le Ministère de la Magie directement à Erebor. Je peux cependant vous rassurer, nos très compétents sorciers, gobelins et langues-de-plomb seront parfaitement capables de déplacer l'entièreté du Ministère de la Magie. Une annonce sera publiée dans la Gazette du Sorcier quant à la date officielle du déménagement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée."

Il quitta alors le Ministère de la Magie avec Marcus et Charlie, laissant derrière-lui des journalistes et citoyens abasourdis par son annonce.

 _ **Edition Spéciale: Hadrian James Potter, héritier de Merlin! Le glas sonne pour le Magengamot, place au Magisterium! Les duchés réinstaurés, retour progressif à une véritable Monarchie?**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter._

 _Vous avez bien lu, mes chers lecteurs, notre Héros National est l'héritier de Merlin! En effet, aujourd'hui, son héritage fut révélé au grand jour devant l'ancien Magengamot._

 _Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas présents ou n'ont pas écouté La Radio Sorcière, sachez que le Magengamot a été dissous selon la constitution magique établie par les Ducs du Royaume-Uni lors de la création du Magengamot. En effet, le désormais Duc Potter, après avoir réclamé ses sièges devant le Magengamot a réussi, avec le soutien de tous les prétendants aux titres de Ducs présents, à dissoudre le Magengamot pour réinstaurer le Conseil Ducal et les Duchés composant le Royaume-Uni._

 _Cependant, cela ne s'arrête pas là! En effet, après cet évènement incroyable, nous avons découvert que le Duc Potter possède désormais le titre de Grand-Duc, étant l'héritier DE SANG de l'Archaïque et la Plus Noble Maison d'Emrys. De ce fait, il a automatiquement obtenu le contrôle du Conseil Ducal et modifier le Conseil en Magisterium afin d'intégrer plusieurs Maisons nobles (liste présente en page 4). Le Magisterium reste cependant contrôlé par les Ducs, et surtout, le Grand-Duc._

 _L'une des premières décisions du Grand-Duc Potter fut d'instauré Albus Dumbledore en tant que représentant officiel du Magisterium auprès du Cabinet du Ministre et pour les relations étrangères. Qui plus est, le Grand-Duc a décidé de garder Cornélius Fudge en tant que Ministre de la Magie._

 _Enfin, le Grand-Duc Potter a ordonné la restauration totale des Duchés, et toutes les maisons nobles se doivent de jurer de fidélité aux Maisons Ducales dont ils occupent les terres, sous peine de perdre l'entièreté de leurs biens et leurs titres. Je souhaite préciser que le Duché Lestrange a été attribué au Duc Black, tandis que le Duché Poufsouffle a été attribué au Grand-Duc d'Emrys attendu le manque d'héritiers._

 _Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le titre de Grand-Duc fut attribué à Merlin en tant que Consort de sa Majesté, Arthur Pendragon. Nous ne savons s'ils ont eu un enfant à ce jour. Qui plus est, le titre de Grand-Duc établit l'entièreté de la Grande-Bretagne et de l'Irlande en tant que Duchés._

 _Nous précisons que les désormais Bannerets (Maisons Nobles) ont un délai de trois mois pour prêter serment avant d'être saisis par les Maisons Ducales._

 _C'est l'aube d'une Nouvelle Ere, dirigée par notre Héros National, le Grand-Duc Harry James Potter!_

01/09/1991

Harry venait enfin d'arriver à la voie 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross avec Marcus, Charlie, mais aussi Sirius et Remus. C'est alors que la sirène du train fut entendue.

"Tout le monde à bord!", fit le chauffeur du Poudlard Express.

Sirius fit alors un grand câlin à Harry, sous les regards amusés de tous. Quant à Harry, il roula des yeux, mais rendit tout de même l'étreinte avec un grand sourire.

"Hey, oublies pas que je t'ai mis dans le Conseil Académique, donc tu peux venir quand tu veux à Poudlard. De toute façon, c'est mon château, donc pas besoin de tant d'émoi, Oncle Patmol.", fit alors Harry.

Sirius se recula, posant sa main sur sa poitrine de façon dramatique.

"Tu me blesses, mon chiot ! Moi qui essaye de te prouver tout mon amour, et toi qui est si froid! Ô Rage, Ô désespoir…j'ai oublié la suite…", fit alors le maraudeur avec un sourire idiot à la fin.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire un pas, il fut engouffré dans les bras de Charlie.

"Tu vas me manquer!", cria presque le rouquin.

"Franchement, Charlie, dois-je te rappeler que tu vas passer la plupart de tes nuits à Poudlard avec nous? Tu le manqueras certes la journée, mais tu le reverras le soir, alors évites de l'étouffer comme une mère poule, on doit y aller nous!", dit alors Marcus avec un sourire goguenard.

Charlie lui envoya un regard noir avant d'embrasser Harry, laissant derrière-lui un jeune garçon rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Remus et Sirius s'étouffèrent presque de rire, tandis que les parents et élèves autour observèrent la scène avec choc.

"Je passerai dans la semaine à Poudlard. Pas ce soir, je vais aller voir papa pour me renseigner sur son divorce. Aller, et surtout, fais attention à toi!", dit alors Charlie avant de regarder Marcus, "Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui."

Marcus se contenta d'hocher de la tête tandis qu'Harry sourit bêtement face à l'inquiétude de son fiancé. La sirène du train retentit une nouvelle fois, et les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de monter dans le train. Harry se mit alors en direction de l'avant du train, choquant Marcus qui savait pertinemment que cette zone était réservée aux Préfets.

"Harry, cette zone est réservée aux préfets.", fit alors Marcus.

Il remarqua alors le rictus amusé d'Harry et, intrigué par la réaction de son Porteur, leva un sourcil curieux.

"'cus, Poudlard est à moi, tout comme le Poudlard Express. Un wagon a été magiquement ajouté au train lorsque je suis arrivé, et il m'est réservé en tant que Propriétaire et Maître de Poudlard. Tu peux m'y rejoindre bien évidemment une fois que t'auras fini ta réunion avec les autres préfets.", l'informa alors Harry avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Il continua alors d'avancer, laissant derrière-lui un Marcus estomaqué avec des yeux écarquillés, tandis que les autres élèves qui avaient tout entendu s'étaient figés, certains ayant complètement oublié qu'Harry Potter était le propriétaire de Poudlard. Ils se mirent alors à murmurer et certains essayèrent même d'approcher Marcus, à son plus grand désarroi, et parfois énervement.

Il laissa échapper un soupir, sifflant presque en voyant certaines groupies le regarder telles des lionnes affamées avant de s'empresser de se diriger vers le Wagon des préfets pour la réunion avec les autres préfets et les deux préfets-en-Chef. Il maudit alors Harry lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi ce dernier s'était empressé de partir.

Derrière-lui venait d'arriver quatre têtes rouges, dont une qu'il détestait déjà et une autre qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment. Celle qu'il détestait n'était nul autre que Ronald Weasley après que Sirius, Remus et Charlie lui aient expliqué la réaction du jeune rouquin face aux homosexuels et autres couples 'non-ordinaires'. La seconde personne qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment n'était autre que Percy Weasley, qui a son plus grand malheur était lui-aussi préfet. Oh, il n'avait pas vraiment de problèmes avec lui, et appréciait même son grand respect des traditions des sangs-purs, mais il avait horreur de sa façon de snober et obéir aux ordres sans même réfléchir plus avant. Enfin bon, il restait tout de même de l'espoir.

Enfin, il y avait ses préférés, et étonnamment, les préférés d'Harry, soit les jumeaux Weasley. Ce furent les seuls qui furent autorisés à venir au Palais Potter parmi les enfants Weasley encore présent dans le pays (Bill Weasley étant désormais un Briseur de Sorts au compte de la Banque d'Erebor, et attendu ses relations avec Harry et Charlie, surement le futur Responsable de cette filière de la Banque.) car ils sont extrêmement amusants, souriants, vivants et très intelligent. Harry avait d'ailleurs formulé l'hypothèse que s'ils faisaient autant de bêtises, c'était simplement pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de leurs parents, attendu qu'Arthur était assez absent ou s'intéressait surtout à Bill et Charlie, tandis que Molly n'avait de yeux que pour Ronald et Ginny. Marcus fronça alors des sourcils.

'C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle Percy s'attache tant aux règles et traditions des sangs-purs? Il ne veut surement pas finir comme le reste de sa famille, et vu que personne ne s'intéresse à lui…', pensa alors Marcus.

Il se dirigea alors simplement vers le wagon avec Percy qui entama rapidement la conversation pour le féliciter quant à sa relation avec Harry. Il soupira bruyamment, étonnant Percy, avant de simplement lui expliquer qu'être éloigné d'Harry le mettait mal à l'aise car leur lien était encore récent. Le Weasley hocha simplement de la tête, ayant lu plusieurs livres sur les âmes-sœurs et Porteurs, il comprenait parfaitement la situation de Marcus Flint.

De son côté, Harry arriva finalement dans le Wagon de tête réservé aux propriétaires de Poudlard. Il se mit à sourire en voyant alors un wagon richement décoré, parfaitement à son goût. La Magie semblait avoir fait son office et tout préparée pour qu'il soit parfaitement à l'aise.

Le Wagon était très différent des autres, avec deux grandes causeuses et quatre fauteuils en cuir aux couleurs de Poudlard, une grande table basse, et une buvette avec quelques boissons alcoolisées dessus. Il leva un sourcil en voyant le Whisky-de-feu mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il décida tout de même, et heureusement que Sirius n'était pas là pour se moquer de lui, un verre de vin blanc moelleux légèrement fruité importé directement du Sud de la France. Ce vin lui appartenait attendu qu'il provenait tout droit du vignoble situé autour du Château Potter, un endroit assez ensoleillé en pente avec une terre argilo-marbreuse, idéale pour une telle production de vin.

Alors qu'il s'assit, dégustant son vin de façon raffinée, il entendit rapidement quelques coups portés à la porte d'entrée.

"Entrez!", commanda Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer une fille de son âge avec une véritable tignasse brune et bouclée, des yeux noisettes et, à son plus grand amusement, deux dents assez imposantes. Elle se tenait droite, avait les sourcils froncés et avait derrière-elle un garçon qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

"Neville!", fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Le garçon s'approcha directement d'Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras, tandis que la fille resta bouche-bée face à l'accolade entre les deux garçons, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction.

"Excuses-moi de te déranger Harry, mais j'ai perdu Trevor en montant dans le train, et vu qu'il m'a été offert par Grand-Mère…", fit alors l'Héritier Londubat contrit.

"Je comprends parfaitement Nev', et je vais t'aider.", dit alors Harry avant de tourner son regard vers la fille, "A qui ai-je l'honneur?"

La fille rougit rapidement, ayant remarqué qu'elle ne s'était pas encore présentée.

"Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis une née-moldue et j'étais en train d'aider Neville à trouver son crapaud.", répondit Hermione avant de diriger son regard vers le front d'Harry, "Mais tu es Harry Potter! J'ai lu tellement de choses sur toi dans _Les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps_ , et aussi dans le journal! C'est vrai que tu es le Grand-Duc de tout le Royaume-Uni? J'ai cru lire un article sur toi dans _le_ _Guardian_ , je ne savais pas que les sorciers étaient aussi des nobles dans le Monde Moldu. Et puis, comment ça se fait que tu es déjà un Seigneur? Tu es pas un peu trop jeune pour diriger?..."

Elle se mit alors à poser un nombre de questions incroyables, laissant devant elle un Harry ébahi par la vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait débiter tant de questions, tandis que Neville ricanait dans sa manche, se moquant d'Harry. Harry poussa alors un soupir avant de lever la main en signe d'arrêt pour Hermione, qui se tût avant de rougir.

"Pour répondre rapidement à tes questions. Oui, je suis Harry Potter, et oui, je suis un Grand-Duc. De ce fait, on m'appelle normalement Grand-Duc Potter, votre grâce ou bien, Votre Seigneurie. Oui, mon titre est valable parmi les moldus, et de ce fait, et attendu mon titre millénaire, je suis au même niveau que la Reine d'Angleterre, sans les entraves qu'elle a.

Oui, j'ai déjà accès à mes titres étant orphelin, et chez les sorciers, les orphelins peuvent obtenir leur émancipation totale à l'âge de onze ans à condition de prouver qu'ils sont capables de vivre de façon indépendante.

Non, je ne suis pas trop jeune, et vu comment j'ai fondé une immense ville, dirige une Multinationale qui contrôle littéralement l'économie de toute l'Europe voire du Monde Entier, sans compter que je prends toutes les décisions au Magisterium, et qu'avant, je prenais toutes les décisions pour mon Parrain au Magengamot, je pense être parfaitement apte à diriger notre communauté. Ai-je répondu à tes questions?", répondit alors Harry d'une traite avant de boire une gorgée de vin une fois sa tirade terminée.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermée, tel un poisson rouge ne sachant quoi faire dans son bocal. Elle se mit alors à lentement hocher de la tête avant de se focaliser sur le verre que tenait Harry.

"Tu es trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool!", dit-elle alors en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur qu'il ignora avec aisance.

"Hermione, Harry est considéré comme un adulte, il peut donc boire. Et puis, il tient très bien l'alcool, je peux te le confirmer.", intervint alors Neville, apportant un sourire au visage d'Harry.

"En effet, je tiens mieux l'alcool que toi Nev'. Je me rappelle encore à mes dix ans quand tu as décidé de boire un peu de Whisky-de-feu…", commença alors Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Neville se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher de tout raconter. Il ne vit alors qu'une seule et unique façon de l'empêcher de parler et l'embrassa chastement, faisant taire le jeune brun tandis qu'Hermione se mit à rougir de la tête aux pieds. Lorsque les deux garçons se séparèrent, ils ricanèrent de concert.

"Vous êtes ensemble?", demanda-t-elle.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux avant d'exploser de rire, se moquant ouvertement de la tête d'Hermione.

"Non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Disons simplement que nous sommes comme des jumeaux, et lorsqu'on s'embrasse, on se transmet un peu de magie. Bon, ça peut paraître assez ambigu mais que peut-on y faire? Les élevés-moldus ont tant de préjugés…", fit alors Harry.

Hermione se sentit légèrement insultée par le préjugé d'Harry avant de remarquer le terme utilisé.

"Elevés-moldus?", fit-elle alors, intriguée.

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré tandis que Neville ricana avant de tranquillement s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, se servant sur le passage une tasse de Darjeeling tout en prenant un choco-grenouille.

"Selon moi, et après avoir vérifié mon hypothèse grâce à divers tests d'héritage sur diverses familles de 'nés-moldus', les nés-moldus n'existent pas. J'ai remarqué qu'en fait, les nés-moldus sont tout simplement des descendants de Cracmols, et qu'habituellement, les deux parents sont des Cracmols, tandis que les sang-mêlés sont eux-aussi pour la majorité des descendants de sorciers et Cracmols. En fait, les véritables sang-mêlés sont extrêmement rare, environ un cas sur mille, et attendu la faible population magique, cela représenterait un totale de mille véritables sang-mêlés tout au plus. Un livre concernant mon analyse sera publié dans un mois sous le titre d' _Explication généalogique sorcière, ou comment expliquer la non-existence des nés-moldus._ ", expliqua alors Harry.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent avant qu'elle ne se mette à sautiller sur place, criant sans cesse qu'elle devait tout faire pour acheter ce livre.

"Et moi? Penses-tu que je suis lié à une famille magique?", demanda-t-elle alors.

Harry se mit à penser rapidement, avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Je pense que tu es l'une des descendantes de Dagworth Granger, le créateur de la Guilde des Potionnistes. C'était selon les dires de beaucoup, un homme très intelligent possédant un talent véritable talents dans l'art des potions. Certaines rumeurs disaient même que c'était un alchimiste amateur. Tu devras aller faire un test d'héritage à Erebor pour en être sûre.", répondit Harry.

Il se rappela alors la raison de leur venue, et faisant apparaître la Baguette de Sureau dans sa main, il lança verbalement un sortilège.

" _ **Accionus**_ Trevor!"

Immédiatement après, Trevor apparut devant Harry, choquant au passage les deux autres invités du wagon.

"Je ne connais pas ce sort! On dirait le sort _**Accio**_ de quatrième année, mais il est différent en même temps!", fit alors Hermione, curieuse.

"C'est une variante du sort d'attraction que j'ai inventé. J'ai trouvé totalement idiot d'attirer un objet depuis une certaine distance tout en risquant de le briser sur le chemin. Cette variante permet donc de faire venir l'objet désiré à travers un couloir spatial instantané qu'on peut aussi appeler trou de vers microscopique.", expliqua alors Harry comme si de rien n'était.

Les yeux de Neville et Hermione s'écarquillèrent de joie. Hermione décida de quitter les lieux, préférant retourner dans son wagon, tandis que Neville resta avec Harry, qui se fit un plaisir de faire venir ses affaires avec le sortilège d'attraction amélioré, décidant par la même occasion d'enseigner le sort à son jumeau de cœur.

Ils entendirent alors un coup à la porte, et avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, une tête blonde suivie de deux gorilles fit son entrée. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se retenir de renifler dédaigneusement en voyant le garçon fier et hautain devant lui, tandis que Neville foudroya du regard le blond et ses acolytes primates.

"J'ai cru comprendre qu'Harry Potter était ici. Je me présente, Draco Malefoy, et les deux gorilles derrière-moi sont Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.", fit alors le petit arrogant d'un air suffisant.

Il remarqua alors la richesse du wagon, et sans demander quoi que ce soit, décida de s'asseoir devant Harry tout en tendant la main. Harry regarda la main avec une mine de dégoût.

"Je n'ai en aucun cas permis à un être inférieur tel que toi d'entrer dans cette voiture privée, Malefoy. Baisses donc ta main, nous ne sommes pas du même niveau, et tu devrais t'incliner devant moi comme il se doit, à moins que ton père ne t'ait rien appris?", fit alors Harry d'une voix polaire qui donna des frissons à tout le monde.

Draco se mit alors à rougir de colère avant de blanchir. Il savait que son père allait le tuer s'il venait à apprendre qu'il s'était comporté de façon grossière avec l'Héritier de Merlin, mais aussi le Meneur de leur Nation. Il s'inclina rapidement, Vincent et Gregory faisant de même.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser, votre Grâce. Ce n'était en aucun cas mon intention que vous insulter de la sorte dans votre propre loge, et je vous prie d'accepter une nouvelle fois d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses pour mon odieux comportement et mon entrée non-souhaitée.", fit alors Draco d'une voix désolée.

Harry et Neville écarquillèrent des yeux face aux excuses de Malefoy. Cependant, Harry n'étant pas dupe, il décida d'infiltrer rapidement les pensées de Draco.

'Si père apprend que je n'ai pas réussi à infiltrer le cercle d'amis de Potter, il va me le faire payer et je n'aurai plus l'occasion de m'amuser avec des moldus. Heureusement que mère est soumise face à ses décisions…', furent les pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit de Draco.

Harry plissa des yeux, tentant de garder un contrôle exemplaire sur sa magie pour éviter qu'elle ne réduise le fils de Mangemort devant lui en bouillie pour les acromantulas de la Forêt Interdite.

"Sortez immédiatement de ma loge, et ne vous avisez pas de revenir. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi clément!", tonna alors le jeune Potter.

Une veine gonfla de façon hideuse sur le front de Draco, mais il décida tout de même de quitter les lieux, le menton haut, suivi de près par ses deux gorilles qui ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Ils avaient toujours obéis au plus fort, et dans le cas présent, ils savaient parfaitement qu'Harry était le plus fort, mais les ordres de leurs parents étaient de s'occuper de Draco Malefoy et de le protéger coûte que coûte.

Une fois les trois individus indésirables sortis, Neville éclata de rire, sortant alors Harry de sa colère. Ce dernier rougit alors de honte.

"Eh bah, je m'attendais pas à une telle réaction de ta part Harry!", dit alors Neville en ricanant.

Harry continua de rougir, avalant alors rapidement une grosse gorgée de son verre afin d'ignorer les moqueries de Neville. Marcus fit alors son entrée, saluant Neville au passage, et lorsqu'il apprit la raison de l'hilarité du jeune Londubat, ricana dans sa barbe tout en promettant de faire de la vie de Draco un véritable enfer. Enfin, ils arrivèrent près de Poudlard et en profitèrent pour rapidement se changer et mettre leurs tenues. Ils quittèrent alors le train et furent accueillis par un Rubeus Hagrid très joyeux qui les fit monter dans des barges pour traverser le Lac Noir.

Harry monta dans une barge accompagné de Neville, Hermione et de Theodore Nott, qui était ravi de voir Harry qu'il considérait comme un ami. Harry ricana alors lorsqu'il vit Theodore se coller à Neville. Il avait remarqué que Theodore se réfugiait souvent auprès de Neville, et cela ne l'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient en couple au bout d'un moment, surement quand leurs hormones commenceraient à montrer le vilain bout de leurs nez, ou bien quand ils accéderaient à leur maturation magique. Il discuta alors tranquillement avec Hermione, ravit de pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation cultivée avec quelqu'un. Après tout, Charlie ne parlait que de Dragons et créatures magiques, Sirius de blagues, Remus passait son temps à gérer l'entreprise d'Harry et Marcus parlait surtout de Quidditch et quelquefois de Runes, étant un véritable géni dans ce domaine. Seul Dumbledore avait des conversations très intéressantes avec Harry, mais ce dernier était très souvent occupé à gérer le côté international du la Communauté Magique Britannique, sans compter toutes ses obligations en tant que Directeur de Poudlard et Grand Manitou de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Sans compter sa nouvelle obligation en tant que représentant du Magisterium, un poste semblable à celui de Président du Magengamot, avec tout de même moins d'obligations.

Ils finirent enfin par arriver à l'entrée de Poudlard, et Hagrid les emmena directement à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Ils furent tous reçus par Minerve McGonagall toute vêtue de vert (malgré qu'elle soit la directrice des Gryffondors) avec un air sterne. Elle fit tout de même un sourire à Harry. Elle les informa de leur future répartition avant de les laisser se préparer mentalement, se cachant discrètement pour observer les élèves. Harry roula des yeux, sentant parfaitement la présence cachée de Minerve, faisant alors un clin d'œil au chat dans le coin des escaliers.

"Hey, Harry mon pote!", fit alors Ronald Weasley.

Etonnamment, un silence s'empara de toute la pièce, et certains, tels que Neville ou bien Theodore, retinrent leur souffle.

"Weasley, sache que je ne suis en aucun cas ton pote ou amis. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des cousins éloignés ou bien que je sois fiancé à ton frère que tu peux te permettre une telle familiarité avec toi. Pour toi, ce sera Votre Grâce ou bien Grand-Duc Potter!", répondit alors Harry de façon acerbe.

Le visage de Ronald Weasley prit alors une vilaine teinte pourpre, donnant l'impression à certains qu'il allait mourir d'asphyxie.

"C'est pas comme si je voulais être lié à un dégénéré comme toi! Franchement, t'es dégueulasse, surement que tu dois te faire prendre comme une chienne par mon frère et ce bâtard de Serpentard!", l'insulta alors le roux.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Ronald vola à travers la pièce avant de tomber inconscient contre l'une des armures, qui comme par hasard, tomba pour s'écraser sur Ronald avec fracas. Peu importe qui avait fait ça, Poudlard approuvait.

Les regards de tous se dirigèrent alors sur le responsable de ce mémorable acte de magie. C'était un jeune garçon à la peau caramel, aux yeux noisettes et ayant des cheveux bouclés. En somme, un très beau garçon. Ce dernier s'avança alors, fusillant le corps inerte de Ronald Weasley, avant de prendre dans ses bras Harry. Evidemment, Harry ressentit le lien d'âme-sœur entre eux, expliquant de ce fait la réaction violente du garçon. Pourtant, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce dernier, remarquant le regard perdu d'Harry décida alors de se présenter.

"Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, Héritier de l'Ancienne et Très Noble Maison des Zabini d'Italie. Ravi de te rencontrer, mio Bello.", dit-il en accentuant les deux derniers mots d'un fort accent italien.

Harry rougit de façon extrême en entendant le fort accent italien de son âme-sœur, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, se fit rapidement embrasser par Blaise Zabini. Le baiser fut étonnamment plein de vie, de sentiments et de passion. Lorsqu'ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre, les élèves alentours se mirent à applaudir, tandis que les filles pour la plupart se mirent à hurler telles des fans enragées. Minerve décida de faire son entrée, avisant le corps de Ronald à terre.

" _ **Enervate**_!", fit la sorcière en pointant sa baguette sur Ronald, qui reprit conscience.

"Monsieur Weasley! Sachez que la prochaine fois que vous insulterez un autre membre de cette école, vous serez collé pendant toute l'année avec le professeur Rogue afin de récurer ses chaudrons. Estimez-vous heureux de ne pas être immédiatement renvoyé pour avoir insulté le propriétaire de cette école. J'enverrai tout de même une lettre à votre père pour l'informer de votre comportement, et j'enlève cent points à votre future maison.", gronda alors McGonagall en dardant Ron de son regard le plus noir avant de détourner son attention sur Blaise, "Monsieur Zabini, vous ne serez pas puni attendu que vous n'avez fait que défendre l'honneur de votre Porteur et âme-sœur. Qui plus est, j'attribue cinquante points à votre future maison pour avoir vaillamment défendu un camarade, sans compter votre Porteur."

Les élèves restèrent abasourdis face à la diatribe de McGonagall, avant d'applaudir. Cette dernière laissa échapper un petit sourire avant de faire un clin d'œil à Harry.

"Sur ce, suivez-moi, la Cérémonie de Répartition va commencer.", fit la directrice adjointe tout en ouvrant en grand les portes menant à la Grande Salle, sous les regards ébahis des élèves.


	8. Partie V

**Désolé pour les fans de Twilight a la fin, allez savoir pourquoi, je déteste l'autre couillon d'Edward Cullen...et Cédric Diggory... En fait, j'aime pas l'acteur...**

* * *

Chapitre 5:

 _Précédemment:_

 _"Sur ce, suivez-moi, la Cérémonie de Répartition va commencer.", fit la directrice adjointe tout en ouvrant en grand les portes menant à la Grande Salle, sous les regards ébahis des élèves._

Les élèves suivirent alors McGonagall dans la Grande Salle, Blaise et Harry se tenant la main avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée, Marcus remarqua immédiatement leurs mains liées, et lorsqu'il leva un sourcil en regardant Neville, ce dernier se contenta d'hocher de la tête en lui levant un pouce avec un grand sourire. Marcus laissa échapper un ricanement. Comme quoi, Dumbledore avait raison depuis le début.

Les élève furent emmenés devant un tabouret sur lequel trônait un Choixpeau magique impatient de pouvoir pousser la chansonnette qu'il s'était évertué à composer toute l'année durant. Une déchirure s'ouvrit alors en grand, et le vieux chapeau se mit à brailler.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Immédiatement après, des applaudissements retentirent. La répartition fut assez rapide, la plupart des élèves étant répartis à Poufsouffle ou bien Gryffondor. Evidemment, Malefoy, Bullstrode, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle furent envoyés à Serpentard. Hermione fut envoyée à Serdaigle, Neville à Poufsouffle, Theodore fut étonnamment envoyé à Poufsouffle, surement en ayant convaincu la vieillerie en cuir de ne pas le séparer de son protecteur. Enfin, ce fut le tour de Ronald Weasley, et au bout de cinq minutes, étonnant tout le monde, le choipeau éclata de rire.

"Directeur Dumbledore, je ne peux pas répartir cet élève!", s'exclama alors l'artefact millénaire.

Des hoquets de surprise retentirent dans toute la salle. C'était surement la première fois que le Choixpeau ne sache pas où répartir un élève.

"Alistair, quel est le problème?", demanda alors le vieux professeur avec ses yeux brillants.

"Je ne peux pas répartir cet élève car il n'a pas sa place à Poudlard! Il est tellement déloyal qu'Helga en ferait une crise cardiaque, si idiot que Rowena irait dans un asile de fou, si peureux que Godric en pleurerait et si disgracieux et sans tact que Salazar doit se retourner dans sa tombe! Il ne correspond à aucune des quatre maisons et n'a donc pas sa place à Poudlard. Alors à moins de créer la Maison des Couards, Traitres, Idiots et Disgracieux, je ne vois aucune solution!", cria alors le Choixpeau magique si fort qu'il fut entendu dans tout le château.

Un brouhaha monstrueux retentit alors dans toute la Grande Salle, les élèves chahutant sans fin, commérant comme jamais et pour la majorité, ricanant sans s'arrêter. De leur côté, les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire tandis que Percy jeta un regard déçu mais pas surpris à son jeune frère. Même Argus Rusard se mit à rire comme jamais, car bien qu'il soit un Cracmol, il fut autorisé à être réparti par Dumbledore, devenant alors un loyal membre de la Maison Poufsouffle, surement pour son dur labeur. Lui qui avait toujours pensé être un membre de Serpentard, le Choixpeau lui avait alors expliqué que son incroyable loyauté envers Poudlard, son dur labeur et sa volonté à recadrer les élèves pour les remettre dans le droit chemin faisait de lui l'archétype même de Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs, il portait comme tenue une belle robe offerte par Harry aux armoiries de la Maison Poufsouffle avec l'armoirie de Poudlard sur l'épaule droite et le badge de Concierge en lettres d'or sur sa poitrine. Evidemment, Miss Teigne était à ses pieds, ronronnant comme jamais.

Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regarda alors les professeurs attablés autour de lui. Il y avait Quirinus Quirell le professeur des études moldues revenu tout droit du Londres Moldu, Filius Flitwick le professeur d'Enchantements, d'Etude approfondie de la Magie Blanche et Noire et de duels, Andromeda Black la Professeure d'Us et Coutumes, Etiquette et Politique du Monde Magique, Pomone Chourave la professeure d'Herbologie, Aurora Sinistra la professeure d'Astronomie, Véronique Vectra la professeure d'Arithmancie, XXX la professeure de Runes, Alastor Maugrey en tant que Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et d'Etudes en Stratégie et Développement Militaire, mais aussi divers autres professeurs comme Mireille Delarue enseignant la Biologie. En somme, il y avait au total une bonne trentaine de professeurs pour enseigner toutes les matières, fussent-elles magiques ou moldues, sans compter les matières optionnelles nécessitant de faire venir des intervenants. Même l'Alchimie était enseignée, proposée par nul autre que Nicolas Flamel. Depuis l'intervention du Conseil Académique, l'école était devenue extrêmement réputée pour ses cours exceptionnels dignes des plus grandes écoles moldues, sans compter le fait que Poudlard s'était assurée la première place parmi les académies de Magie.

"A moins de réunir le Conseil Académique, je ne vois aucune autre solution." Fit alors l'un des professeurs.

Dumbledore prit une mine pensive avant de lancer un regard à Harry, qui hocha de la tête. Le vieil homme se mit alors à sourire.

"Nul besoin de réunir le Conseil Académique et d'attendre alors que nous avons le propriétaire de l'école et donc, grand décisionnaire, devant nous! Harry, que devrions-nous faire selon toi?", demanda alors le vieil homme.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent sur Harry, tandis que celui-ci s'avança, les élèves s'écartant de son passage.

"Attendu que Ronald Weasley ne possède pas la moindre qualité correspondant aux idéaux des fondateurs de Poudlard, je ne souhaite pas bafouer les traditions de mes ancêtres en le plaçant dans une Maison qui ne serait pas adaptée à ses idéaux. De ce fait, je déclare Ronald Weasley comme non-apte à étudier en tant qu'élève au Collège de Poudlard. Il sera renvoyé à son domicile. Attendu le cas exceptionnel, les ressources utilisées par la Bourse afin de payer sa scolarité et ses affaires scolaires ne feront pas l'objet d'une demande de remboursement de la part de l'Académie, et Monsieur Weasley pourra garder l'entièreté de ses affaires. Il devra cependant se faire recruter dans une école magique dans les trois mois qui suivent ou bien être faire l'objet d'un tutorat approuvé par le Département de l'Education Magique afin de conserver sa baguette magique, sous peine d'être brisée.", Annonça alors Harry d'une voix autoritaire en regardant Ronald droit dans les yeux.

Une fois de plus, des hoquets de surprise retentirent dans toute la pièce, tandis que Ronald rougit de honte. Il attrapa alors le Choixpeau avant de le jeter à terre. Son choc fut grand lorsque le Choixpeau, par on ne sait quelle prouesse, se jeta avec un cri de guerre sur Ronald, le mettant à terre tout en hurlant des obscénités capables de faire rougir un poivrot de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Les professeurs restèrent figés face à la réaction d'Alistair tandis que les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Même Percy Weasley, qui n'avait jamais apprécié son petit-frère mais était toujours resté de marbre, se mit à rire face au comportement agressif du Choixpeau qui tentait d'étouffer Ronald Weasley qui se débattait tant bien que mal, les bras remuants dans tous les sens tout en criant à l'aide.

Il fut finalement sauvé par Minerve McGonagall qui attrapa Alistair qui se remuait autant qu'un chapeau le pouvait pour tenter de se jeter à nouveau sur Ron. Ce dernier se leva alors pour être conduit en direction d'une cheminée par Argus Rusard qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire tout le long. Ron put tout de même entendre au loin.

"Espèce de sale p'tit con, j'vais te faire bouffer tes taches de rousseur sale rouq'in d'mes deux! Tu vas voir, personne ne traite le grand Alistair d'ct façon! J'te maudis toi et ton engeance de démon, la prochaine fois que j'te vois, j'te fais bouffer ta langue et tes bras! J'le jure sur Godric! Ton père aurait dû te noyer à la naissance, et ce n'est même pas ton père, enfant de catin! Fils de Pettigrew!"

En entendant les dernières paroles d'Alistair, les rires se turent pour laisser place au choc. Dumbledore se leva rapidement.

"Alistair, es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis?", demanda-t-il.

"Bien-sûr que j'suis sûr, c'te merde sait parfaitement que son père n'est qu'un rat! Le rat avec lui est son père! Sa sœur aussi, et j'te dis pas c'que j'ai vu dans sa tête!", répondit alors le Choixpeau magique.

Dumbledore appela alors l'un des elfes de Poudlard pour lui ordonner d'empêcher Argus de virer Ronald Weasley de Poudlard. L'ordre fut transmis en trois secondes, et l'elfe revint immédiatement avec Argus et Ronald. C'est alors que Dumbledore vit un rat sortir de la poche du rouquin pour se carapater le plus vite possible vers la sortie. Poudlard réagit rapidement, se fermant avec force pour s'éclater sans pitié sur le rat, qui sous le choc, se transforma en un homme de petite taille ressemblant à un rat. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se prit une vingtaine de _**Stupéfix**_ en pleine poire sous les regards effrayés des élèves en voyant un criminel reconnu. Ils applaudirent alors en voyant l'homme à terre.

Dumbledore se retourna alors, sentant une très forte aura magique, et lorsqu'il vit le regard sombre virant au noir d'Harry, il comprit que ce dernier allait en finir avec Peter Pettigrew une bonne fois pour toute. Le vieil homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir que deux armures entrèrent pour attraper le rat, l'escortant alors hors de la salle tout en lui donnant des coups. Dumbledore mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le calmer, ses yeux redevenant verts, il remercia son grand-père du regard.

"En tant que Grand-Duc et dirigeant du Magisterium, j'ordonne l'exécution de Peter Pettigrew pour la trahison de Lily et James Potter et tous les crimes qu'il a commis en tant que mangemort. L'exécution aura lieu demain matin à l'aube dans la Cour de Poudlard, tous les élèves n'étant pas capable de supporter la vue sont priés de se désister.", annonça alors froidement Harry.

Les élèves ne surent pas comment réagir, cependant, aucun n'osa commenter. Tous savaient, à travers les journaux, la haine qu'Harry nourrissait pour Peter Pettigrew. La plupart décidèrent qu'une fois dans leurs dortoirs, ils écriraient une lettre à leurs parents afin de les prévenir de l'exécution. Quant à Dumbledore, il lança un regard triste à Harry avant d'hocher de la tête, comprenant parfaitement son geste. Harry sortit alors le Tome d'Invocation à sa ceinture, invoquant un immense Carbuncle noir de jais, choquant tous ceux n'étant pas au courant concernant les Tomes d'Invocations.

"Tu vas aller surveiller Peter Pettigrew. Au moindre faux-pas, tu lui fais sa fête.", ordonna Harry.

Le Carbuncle fit un petit saut avec un adorable jappement avant de quitter les lieux très rapidement sous les regards émerveillés des élèves et professeurs. Dumbledore se racla alors la gorge avant de regarder Ronald Weasley qui était resté figé.

"Sale traître!"

Il se retourna pour alors voir les jumeaux Weasley se tenant debout et les visages déformés par la colère, tout comme Percy Weasley.

"Argus, veuillez reconduire Ronald Weas…Pettigrew à la cheminée et si vous pouviez faire immédiatement venir Arthur dans mon bureau. Tant que vous y êtes, veuillez contacter Bartemius Croupton pour lui expliquer rapidement la situation afin qu'il aille mettre aux arrêts Molly Weasley, qui semblait parfaitement savoir où se cachait le traitre Peter Pettigrew.", demanda Dumbledore à Rusard qui s'empressa de quitter les lieux en malmenant de façon sadique Ron.

Les enfants Weasley se rassirent sur leurs sièges, dégoutés par le comportement immonde de leur mère. Ils décidèrent de parler avec leur père quand ce dernier arriverait à Poudlard.

"Maintenant que cette situation est réglée, je vous demande à tous de vous rassoir. La Cérémonie de Répartition va reprendre.", annonça alors Dumbledore avant de se rasseoir sur son siège tout en poussant un soupir.

Il sentit poindre une migraine carabinée concernant les Weasley. Au moins, le divorce serait accéléré, se dit-il. Minerve, qui eut fini de calmer le Choixpeau qui s'était de nouveau agité en voyant Ronald, se remit à convoquer les élèves. Elle décida de placer Harry Potter en dernier, convoquant de ce fait Blaise Zabini qui fut réparti à Poufsouffle, choquant tous ceux qui le connaissaient. Mais après tout, il était extrêmement loyal envers son Porteur et donc très protecteur, tel un véritable Poufsouffle.

"Hadrian James Potter!", s'exclama alors Minerve.

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce, tout le monde se mit à retenir son souffle, tandis qu'Harry s'avança vers le tabouret afin de s'asseoir.

Lorsque la professeure de métamorphose déposa le vieux chapeau rapiécé sur son crâne chevelu, Harry fut immédiatement transporté dans son esprit, apparaissant alors dans la Salle de Contrôle d'un vaisseau-cité. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné lorsqu'il vit un bel homme âgé de trente ans et ayant un air distingué arriver par l'Astria Porta et se diriger droit vers lui. Harry devait admettre qu'il était très charmant et que Sirius n'hésiterait pas à se jeter sur lui. Il remarqua alors une particularité de cet homme: Il portait des vêtements Alterans.

"Jeune prince, ravi d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer. Je suis Alistair, pour vous servir!", fit alors l'homme en s'inclinant devant Harry.

"Alistair, ravi d'enfin pouvoir discuter avec vous. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous m'apparaissiez ainsi, et je dois avouer que c'est une véritable surprise.", répondit alors Harry en levant de façon distinguée un sourcil.

Alistair ricana derrière sa main droite.

"En effet, je suppose que cela doit être un véritable choc pour vous, mon prince. Permettez-vous que nous nous asseyons afin d'en discuter plus en détails?", demanda alors Alistair tout en baissant de nouveau la tête.

Harry accepta volontiers, conduisant alors Alistair dans la représentation de la Salle du Conseil d'Atlantis. Une fois arrivés, Harry s'assit en bout de table tandis qu'Alistair prit un siège qui se situait à sa droite. Il se racla alors la gorge pour attirer l'attention d'Harry.

"Je me doute que vous souhaitez tout savoir me concernant, et je vais donc me faire un plaisir de tout expliquer. Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous raconter rapidement mon histoire, si vous le permettez.

Mon véritable nom est Caïlan Salen'en, et je suis, comme vous devez surement vous en douter, né il y a de cela plusieurs milliers d'années dans une autre galaxie. En fait, je suis né dans un vaisseau-cité semblable à la représentation de votre esprit, soit à Atlantis sur Lantea Prime dans la Galaxie Lantenos que vous nommez Pégase. Lorsque nous avons fui notre cité bien-aimée pour Avalon, j'ai décidé de faire mon ascension afin de quitter mon enveloppe charnelle et devenir un être de pure énergie, chose que j'ai réussi avec brio. J'ai donc accompli mon ascension et suis resté avec ceux de mon peuple qui l'avaient réussi avant moi.

Cependant, j'ai fini par m'intéresser à un fait très intéressant, celui de la rencontre entre Merlin et Arthur, donc Moros et Janus, qui avaient accompli leur descension et intégrer un cycle de réincarnation afin de perpétuer leur œuvre sur Tellus. Avec l'approbation de mes congénères, j'ai moi-même accompli ma descension, et grâce à l'aide de Ganos Lal, j'ai pu retenir toute ma mémoire. Je suis cependant resté dans les ombres, aidant comme je le peux ces deux personnes.

De fil en aiguille, je suis arrivé à Poudlard et devenu un excellent ami avec les fondateurs. Je dois avouer qu'ils étaient très amusants, surtout Salazar et Godric qui passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Lorsqu'ils se sont mariés avec les enfants de Moros et Janus, j'ai décidé de prendre soin d'eux. Et lorsque Merlin est venu à Poudlard pour être réparti, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas être reconnu. En fait, et c'est surement le plus amusant, je m'étais transformé en Choixpeau pour le répartir, c'était une idée de Godric.

C'est donc ainsi qu'est né le Choixpeau Magique au comportement exécrable et capable de vous répartir contre votre gré. Après tout, qui peut rivaliser avec un Lantien digne de ce nom? En tout cas, et grâce à la Magie, j'ai pris la forme définitive d'un chapeau pour répartir les futurs élèves de cet établissement une fois mes amis morts et pris le nom d'Alistair. Je n'ai pas quitté cette forme depuis, et j'ai toujours veillé sur le Collège, je vous rassure.", raconta alors Alistair.

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation de la part d'Alistair, et surtout, ne s'attendait pas se retrouver en face d'un de ses ancêtres.

"Mais pourquoi m'appeler jeune Prince?", réussit-il alors à demander.

Alistair lui fit alors un splendide sourire avant de répondre.

"Tout simplement car la Magie en a décidé ainsi. Voyez-vous, lorsque nous avons découvert nos pouvoirs, nous étions persuadés qu'ils n'étaient qu'un résultat de nos capacités cognitives avancées pré-ascensionnelles. Mais nous nous leurrions, et j'ai fini par découvrir que la Magie était en fait un talent, mais surtout, une récurrence génétique dans notre code, prouvant que nous sommes donc une race à part. Même notre corps est plus robuste et adapté à toutes les situations, ce qui explique pourquoi les sorciers n'ont pas besoin de pratiquer beaucoup de sport et qu'ils vivent aussi longtemps.

J'ai plusieurs théories assez loufoques concernant l'origine de la Magie, et la plus vraisemblable est celle qu'il existe des plans supérieurs à celui de l'Ascension. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour en apprendre sur la magie, étant littéralement le sorcier le plus vieux qui existe à ce jour, et je pense qu'il existe une sorte de plan d'existence Ultime, au-delà de tout ceux que nous pensons connaitre et qui serait régit pas des êtres représentant chacun un domaine. Je préfère les appeler les Aspects."

Harry hocha de la tête avant de froncer des sourcils et de plisser des yeux de façon pensive, lui donnant un côté mignon qui fit sourire Alistair.

"Est-ce ça voudrait dire que la Mort existe vraiment? Je veux dire, l'entité ou Aspect, peu importe.", demanda alors le jeune garçon en repensant aux tristement célèbres Reliques de la Mort.

Alistair hocha alors de la tête.

"Je pense qu'en effet, l'Aspect de la Mort existe. Je me demande cependant s'il se fait vraiment appeler Mort. Je pense savoir ce à quoi vous pensez, et il est en effet possible que ces Reliques de la Mort soient ce qu'elles prétendent être, un moyen de contrôle sur l'Aspect même de la Mort, ou bien une forme d'asservissement qui ferait de vous son éternel serviteur. Mieux vaut espérer que ce ne soit aucun des deux, car jamais un serviteur ne laisserait mourir son maître ou un maître son serviteur durement acquis, faisant alors de vous un être éternel, immortel, et à jamais seul avec la Mort pour seule compagnie.", répondit le trentenaire.

Harry écarquilla des yeux face à sa réponse.

"Et selon v…", commença Harry.

"Vous pouvez me tutoyer, jeune Prince.", l'interrompit alors Alistair.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête, pensif, avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, tu devras m'appeler Harry et me tutoyer en privé.", dit-il tandis qu'Alistair hocha de la tête, "Comme je le disais, selon toi, quels sont les autres Aspects qui régiraient notre Univers?"

Alistair se fit pensif, n'ayant encore jamais pensé à la question.

"Je pense, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve pour le moment, que les Aspects doivent être des conditions présentes à tout instant dans l'Univers. De ce fait, il y aurait Temps, Espace, Vie, Mort, Ordre, Chaos, Magie et Destin. Attendu la forte représentation du Destin à travers les Moires, Parques ou bien Nornes, peu importe le nom donné à ces trois femmes, cela reviendrait à confirmer mon hypothèse. Je suppose qu'il est possible que d'autres existent, mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir.", expliqua alors Alistair.

Harry hocha de la tête, comprenant parfaitement la situation. Après tout, il y avait des mythes les concernant, mais aucun ne fut vu de leur vivant.

"Sur ce, revenons à cette splendide répartition. De ce que je vois, tu as tant de connaissances que tu ferais mourir d'envie Rowena, tu es tellement loyal envers les tiens qu'on pourrait te croire être l'un des descendants d'Helga, tu es si ambitieux et rusé que Salazar doit se vanter à qui veut l'entendre que tu es son descendant, et ton courage exceptionnel, sans compter ta hardiesse prouvent que tu es le digne descendant de Godric. Les quatre maisons te vont parfaitement, et attendu que tu es le désormais propriétaire de Poudlard, je sais exactement où te placer.", fit alors Alistair avec un sourire en coin.

Sentant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de son esprit, Harry lui demanda de s'arrêter, attisant la curiosité du desascensionné.

"Je veux que tu récupères ta forme originale, Alistair. Evidemment, tu peux garder ce nouveau nom, mais je te veux sous ta forme d'origine à mes côtés. Nous pourrons créer un véritable Choixpeau magique pour te remplacer, tandis que tu te tiendras à mes côtés. J'ai déjà une idée de ton poste.", fit alors Harry avec un rictus.

Alistair leva un sourcil interrogateur, et Harry décida d'être magnanime.

"Tu seras le Chambellan de la famille Royale pour que tu puisses veiller de façon continue sur ma famille et moi, comme tu l'as tant souhaité.", expliqua alors Harry sous les yeux incrédules d'Alistair.

Ils sortirent alors de l'esprit d'Harry, et ce dernier eut à peine le temps de revenir à lui qu'il entendit un retentissant.

"Fondateur!"

Des hoquets de surprise retentirent comme jamais dans toute la salle, et Harry put observer, pour son plus grand plaisir, les regards choqués de la plupart des étudiants. La plupart s'attendaient à entendre Gryffondor, Serpentard voire même Serdaigle, mais surement pas Fondateur.

Les vêtements d'Harry changèrent alors pour devenir blancs, rappelant étrangement la tenue des Lantiens avec le blason de Poudlard sur l'épaule et la poitrine, et surtout, en lettres d'or sur le col, le mot 'Fondateur' avec le mot 'Descendant' en lettres d'argent juste à côté.

Dumbledore décida alors d'applaudir pour briser le silence qui s'était installé, suivit alors de près par les autres professeurs attablés autour de lui. Les élèves, entendant alors les applaudissements se mirent à faire de même, et un applaudissement retentissant résonna alors dans toute la Grande Salle avec des cris de joie des élèves. Après tout, seul le Survivant pouvait obtenir une Maison différente des autres.

A peine eut Harry déposé le Choixpeau sur le tabouret qu'une aura de magie explosa autour de l'antiquité en cuir, surprenant au passage tout le monde à part Harry, surtout McGonagall qui s'apprêtait à ramasser le Choixpeau. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des paroles raisonnées à travers la Grande Salle, tous reconnaissant la voix du Choixpeau Magique.

 _Il est temps pour ce vieux Choixpeau,_

 _Oh, de tirer sa révérence,_

 _Les Maisons de mes vieux amis,_

 _Devront faire sans ce vieux chapeau,_

 _C'est la fin de l'ère d'Alistair!_

 _Au r'voir les merdeux et bonjour,_

 _Au grand chambellan des Potter!_

Tout à coup, une immense lumière blanche engouffra la vieille pièce de cuir, aveuglant tous les occupants de la pièce. Lorsqu'enfin ils purent ouvrir les yeux, ils virent alors devant le tabouret un homme qui n'était pas présent, et surtout, il n'y avait plus de Choixpeau.

Des hoquets de surprise retentirent, élèves comme professeurs étaient abasourdis. L'homme était d'une taille moyenne légèrement musclé avec des cheveux argentés bouclés bien coiffés lui arrivant jusqu'à la nuque et des yeux bleus très expressifs. Il était âgé entre trente et quarante ans, et possédait une barbe courte argentée bien taillée lui donnant un air aristocrate. Enfin, ses habits étaient semblables à ceux d'Harry, sauf qu'on pouvait lire le mot 'Chambellan' en lettres d'argent sur le col. Il s'avança alors rapidement jusqu'à Harry pour finalement se mettre à genou devant lui.

"Jeune maître, je suis ravi d'enfin pouvoir vous rencontrer en chair et en os. Alistair, pour vous servir.", dit alors l'homme d'une voix roque et suave qui fit chavirer le cœur de la majorité des sorcières présentes, ainsi que de plusieurs garçons.

"De même, Alistair. Par contre, tu ne m'as pas dit où je devais m'asseoir.", répondit alors Harry en lui envoyant un sourire moqueur.

Alistair se leva alors, poussant un petit soupir.

"A peine je commence mon office que mon jeune maître se moque déjà de moi.", dit-il de façon théâtrale en se mettant une main au-dessus du front, "A part ça, vous pouvez vous asseoir où bon vous semble. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il vous suffit de demander à Poudlard, jeune maître."

Il fit alors un clin d'œil à Harry qui comprit alors le sous-entendu. Harry formula mentalement une requête à Poudlard, qui se fit un plaisir de répondre à la demande de son maître.

Tout à coup, la salle de Poudlard s'agrandit tout en bousculant les tables avec les élèves sur le côté afin de laisser un grand passage au centre de la pièce. Une table fit alors son apparition, différente des autres. Cette table était tout simplement ronde et ornée avec quatre sièges. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et partit s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges tandis qu'Alistair s'assit sur le siège en face.

De son côté, Dumbledore avait tout suivi, et Poudlard lui avait mentalement expliqué qui était vraiment Alistair, qui l'expliqua aux autres professeurs afin de les rassurer. Il se leva alors pour s'approcher de cette nouvelle table.

"Alistair, ravi de te voir sous ton véritable jour. N'étant plus un Choixpeau, puis-je savoir ce que tu vas faire à Poudlard désormais?", demanda alors Dumbledore en serrant la main d'Alistair.

Alistair remarqua alors que toute l'attention était sur lui. Il eut un petit rictus en voyant les mines ébahies de tous et toutes.

"Albus, moi-aussi je suis ravi de te rencontrer en chair et en os. Il faut savoir que j'appartiens à mon jeune maître, Hadrian James Potter, et de ce fait, je suis son majordome personnel, bien qu'il préfère me donner le titre de Chambellan. J'assumerai évidemment le rôle de Professeur Principal pour le représenter au Conseil des Professeurs.", répondit alors Alistair avec un grand sourire.

"Très bien. Il faudra cependant trouver une solution pour la répartition de l'année prochaine.", fit alors Dumbledore, l'air pensif et les yeux brillants comme mille soleils.

"Je te rassure, le problème est déjà réglé. Un Choixpeau a été placé dans ton bureau. Il possède une copie de ma mémoire et pourra donc assumer son nouveau poste, par contre, il préfère se faire appeler Caïlan, alors évites de l'appeler Alistair.", commenta alors Alistair avec un grand sourire.

Dumbledore, ravi, remercia rapidement Alistair avant de retourner à sa place pour souhaiter son discours de bienvenue. Comme convenu, il annonça l'interdiction d'accès au troisième étage, ayant volontairement affaibli les protections de Poudlard pour permettre l'entrée de Voldemort. Tout était prêt pour sa capture.

Une fois le repas apparu et consommé, Harry se leva pour se diriger directement vers ses quartiers personnels. Il fut accompagné de Dumbledore et Alistair.

"Marcus et Blaise te rejoindront surement plus tard dans la soirée. Ils doivent d'abord aller dans leurs dortoirs, et dans le cas de Marcus, il doit s'occuper des premières années. En attendant, je propose de discuter de ton emploi du temps, Harry.", fit alors Dumbledore alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers d'Harry.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, et lorsqu'il s'approcha de la porte, elle s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il sourit en voyant l'action de Poudlard avant d'entrer, suivi de près par les deux adultes. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un salon mis à disposition afin de discuter.

"Attendu ton cursus scolaire, j'ai estimé inutile les cours moldus. Tu n'auras donc que Potion, Enchantements, Métamorphose et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Souhaiterais-tu rajouter d'autres cours?", demanda alors le vieux professeur.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir avant de sourire.

"Je vais tout de même prendre le cours de musique afin de continuer à développer mon talent au piano et au violon et celui de Peinture pour apprendre à créer une toile magique. Si possible, j'aimerai prendre aussi le cours d'Alchimie, même si il est normalement accessible qu'à partir de la cinquième année, de toute façon, j'ai eu un excellent professeur.", fit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à son grand-père.

Ce dernier rit de bon cœur, accompagné d'Alistair avant d'hocher de la tête. Dumbledore redirigea alors son attention sur Alistair.

"Alistair, ta chambre se situe juste en face de celle d'Harry. Cependant, je souhaiterai savoir si tu comptes enseigner une matière ici, après tout, tu as beaucoup d'expérience.", dit alors Dumbledore.

Alistair hocha de la tête.

"En effet, Albus. Je souhaite enseigner un cours qui est, selon moi, extrêmement important. Cependant, il sera réservé à une élite attendu sa grande difficulté. Je souhaite enseigner un cours en Ingénierie magique primordiale. Ce cours consistera à apprendre à mélanger ingénierie et magie pour permettre une utilisation accrue des objets moldus, et surtout, cela leur donnera les bases de la technologie alteranne.", fit alors Alistair.

Les deux autres occupants de la pièce écarquillèrent des yeux. Harry se mit alors à bondir sur place.

"Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'assister à ce cours, mais je veux vraiment y assister!", fit alors Harry, faisant rire les deux autres individus.

"Bien-entendu que tu pourras y assister, Harry. Après tout, tu as déjà les connaissances, il ne te manque que la pratique. Par contre, ce cours sera disponible seulement à partir de cinquième année, et seulement pour ceux qui auront des notes Optimales en Arithmancie et Runes.", fit alors Alistair en regardant Dumbledore, qui hocha de la tête.

Ils discutèrent pendant une quelques minutes lorsqu'ils furent dérangés par quelques coups portés à la porte. Ce n'était que Blaise et Marcus.

"Professeur Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Bartemius Croupton Sénior et Amelia Bones vous attendent dans votre bureau.", fit alors Marcus en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Dumbledore écarquilla des yeux avant de se lever prestement. Il avait oublié l'affaire Pettigrew. Il souhaita rapidement une bonne nuit à Harry avant de se diriger dans son bureau pour s'occuper de la sale affaire Weasley.

"Sur ce, je vais moi-même rejoindre Dumbledore. J'ai des affaires à régler avec un sale morveux!", fit alors Alistair avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry secoua de la tête, amusé. Molly, Ronald et Ginny Weasley allaient souffrir comme jamais. Il se mit alors à ricaner de façon diabolique, donnant des frissons à ces deux âmes-sœurs. Il avait hâte d'exécuter Peter Pettigrew. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser qu'il entendit rugir l'âtre de sa cheminée. Lorsqu'il tourna des yeux, il vit Charlie faire son entrée, inquiet et au bord de l'hystérie.

Le rouquin ne perdit pas de temps, arrachant Harry des bras de Marcus pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser rapidement.

"J'étais avec mon père quand on nous a tout raconté sur Peter Pettigrew et la trahison de ma mère. Ça va aller mon amour?", demanda alors Charlie très rapidement.

Harry hocha de la tête tout en se lovant dans les bras de son âme-sœur. C'est alors que Charlie remarqua une présence supplémentaire, arquant délicatement un sourcil. Marcus roula des yeux.

"C'est Blaise Zabini, la troisième âme-sœur d'Harry.", expliqua alors le Serpentard.

Charlie hocha de la tête avant de tendre une main au-dessus de la tête d'Harry pour serrer celle de Blaise qui lui fit un grand sourire.

"J'espère sincèrement que le lit est assez grand pour nous…", fit alors Charlie avec un sourire amusé.

Immédiatement après, Harry se mit à rougir sous les rires amusés de Blaise et Marcus.

"Et si nous allions nous coucher? Je n'ai pas envie de rester éveillé plus longtemps que nécessaire. Demain, nous avons beaucoup à faire, et je suis sûr que tu pourras demander à ton père tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ou bien à Alistair.", fit Harry.

"Alistair?", demanda alors Charlie, intrigué.

Harry lui raconta rapidement l'histoire d'Alistair tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre où les attendait un lit immense et confortable. Les quatre garçons s'y couchèrent tranquillement, Harry se collant à Charlie, tandis que Marcus et Blaise placèrent chacun une main sur son torse.

Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, les choses se passaient beaucoup moins bien.

"Comment ça, Peter Pettigrew a été attrapé ici?", hurla Amelia Bones en foudroyant Dumbledore du regard, la directrice adjointe du Département de la Justice Magique.

"Dois-je rappeler que ce rat se terrait dans le terrier? Ce n'est en aucun cas la faute d'Albus!", fit alors Alistair en rendant son regard à Amelia.

Cette dernière ferma la bouche, dardant l'ancien Choixpeau d'un regard noir, tandis que Dumbledore et Bartemius regardaient la situation amusés et qu'Arthur Weasley était assis sur une chaise, blanc comme un linge.

"Alors, Ro…Ronald et Ginny ne sont…ne sont…", balbutia le père Weasley.

"Ne sont pas vos enfants? Exactement, ces petits ingrats ne sont pas vos enfants, et vous devriez vous estimer heureux, vu leur sale caractère et leurs sales gueules! Je savais que cette Molly Prewett n'était qu'une truie courant après l'argent comme une pute après les bourses remplies!", fit alors Alistair, se félicitant intérieurement pour son jeu de mots.

Amelia, Bartemius et Arthur dévisagèrent Alistair, ne s'attendant pas à un tel vocabulaire de la part d'une personne à l'allure si distinguée.

"Quand vous aurez passé le prochain millénaire sous l'apparence d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé en cuir avec pour seule compagnie des vieux gâteux et un phénix qui passe son temps à dire des cochonneries, vous pourrez critiquer mon langage!", fit alors Alistair en les dévisageant.

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder son phénix, qui semblait bomber le torse, fier de lui.

'Je ne savais pas que Fumsec était si pervers. Au moins, ça explique pourquoi il ne quitte jamais Aurora et Minerve du regard…', pensa Dumbledore en lançant un regard amusé à son phénix.

Bizarrement, il eut l'impression que son phénix l'avait parfaitement comprit et que ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil. Il redirigea son attention sur les autres adultes en entendant la vois de Bartemius.

"En tout cas, il est évident que Molly Weasley née Prewett savait parfaitement où se cachait Peter Pettigrew, si ce que vous avez dit est vrai, Alistair. Nous allons de ce pas rejoindre le Terrier pour arrêter Molly Weasley ainsi que placer en détention Ginevra Weasley et Ronald Weasley pour dissimulation de preuves et d'un coupable ainsi que tentative de vol de lignée en se faisant passer pour des Weasley alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas des Weasley. Par précaution, nous leur ferons passer des tests d'héritage à Erebor, le Département de la Justice Magique ayant déjà été relocalisé.", déclara alors Bartemius.

"Je veux vous accompagner, j'ai un compte à régler avec le jeune Weasley.", fit alors Alistair avec un sourire effrayant qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Bartemius hocha de la tête.

"Très bien. De toute façon, s'il est révélé que Ronald Weasley est effectivement le fils de Peter Pettigrew, et attendu qu'il savait parfaitement où se trouvait le rat, il sera accusé de complicité. Attendu que le Grand-Duc Harry a déclaré la mise à mort de tous les complices de Peter Pettigrew, le jeune Weasley ne sera pas épargné. Au meilleur des cas, sa magie sera scellée à jamais et il sera envoyé à Azkaban jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Une fois adulte, il sera exécuté ou enfermer à vie.", répondit alors Bartemius avant de continuer, "Nous reviendrons demain matin pour assister à l'exécution de Peter Pettigrew. Je suppose que pour l'occasion, l'entièreté du Magisterium et tous les Responsables départementaux seront présents, en plus du Ministre de la Magie. Vous devriez préparer les lieux."

Dumbledore hocha de la tête tandis que Bartemius, Amelia et Alistair quittèrent les lieux en empruntant la cheminée. De son côté, Arthur resta prostré dans son siège, entouré des jumeaux Weasley et de Percy qui tentaient tant bien que mal de le réconforter.

"Arthur, sache qu'Harry m'a demandé de te transmettre un message.", annonça alors Dumbledore.

Immédiatement après, Arthur releva la tête pour regarder Dumbledore, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

"Harry a décidé qu'attendu le comportement inqualifiable de ta femme, votre mariage est désormais caduc. Molly Weasley est désormais redevenue Molly Sans-Nom. Evidemment, Ronald et Ginny seront eux-aussi déclarer en tant que Sans-Nom.", continua le vieux professeur.

Arthur fondit alors en larmes tout en remerciant Dumbledore. Percy décida cependant de poser une question.

"Professeur Dumbledore, notre mère ne devrait-elle pas récupérer le nom de Molly Prewett?", demanda-t-il, curieux.

Dumbledore secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"Perceval, sachez que votre frère, Charlie, est désormais le Chef de la famille Prewett. En effet, Muriel Prewett, la désormais ancienne dirigeante de la famille Prewett a d'ores et déjà renoncé à son titre, ce matin-même. Votre frère a surement déjà du bannir Molly, Ronald et Ginny de la famille Prewett.", expliqua rapidement Dumbledore.

Percy écarquilla des yeux avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Je confirme. Lorsque nous avons appris la nouvelle, Charlie fut si énervé qu'il les a immédiatement banni de la famille Prewett.", fit alors Arthur Weasley en séchant ses larmes.

"Arthur, Harry m'a chargé de t'emmener directement au Palais Potter afin de te reposer. Je suppose que tu ne dois pas être pressé de rentrer au Terrier avec tout ça.", dit alors Dumbledore en envoyant un regard désolé au patriarche de la famille Weasley.

Arthur hocha de la tête avant de se lever pour suivre Dumbledore jusqu'à sa cheminée, tandis que les trois enfants Weasley retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs.

"Quand j'y pense qu'Alistair va pouvoir exploser la gueule du p'tit con et qu'moi j'suis cloitré là comme une nonne, fais chier!", s'exclama alors Caïlan, le nouveau Choixpeau magique.

Fumsec se mit alors à chanter tout en rigolant.

"Oh, ta gueule, Fumsex!", hurla le Choixpeau magique tandis que le phénix éclata de rire.

02/09/1991

Harry papillonna des yeux tout en ouvrant grand la bouche afin de bailler. Il tendit alors les bras pour se cambrer tel un chat avant de relâcher, poussant alors un soupir de soulagement. Il avait bizarrement très bien dormi, rêvant d'un gros chat coursant un rat et l'attrapant avant de lui faire sa fête. Il regarda autour de lui et vit ses âmes-sœurs éparpillées dans le lit, dormant les yeux à poings fermés. Il sourit en voyant cette scène paisible.

Enfin, il remarqua l'aube se levant à travers la fenêtre, et un sourire carnassier fit son apparence sur son visage. Aujourd'hui, Peter Pettigrew allait mourir et les parents d'Harry seraient vengés. Il regarda autour de lui pour savoir comment sortir du lit. Il décida de ne pas passer par quatre chemins et enjamba Charlie. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put aller bien loin car les bras de son âme-sœur l'attrapèrent soudainement pour le coller au rouquin. Harry remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient ouverts et semblaient amusés.

"Tu comptais partir sans me dire bonjour?", demanda alors Charlie avec une mine faussement déçue, "Moi qui pensais que je n'étais pas qu'un coup d'un soir."

Il renifla tant bien que mal, mais Harry n'était pas dupe, surement pas avec ce sourire radieux sur son visage.

"Bonjour 'lie. Maintenant je peux y aller?", demanda alors Harry en déposant rapidement un baiser sur la joue de son âme-sœur.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête en faisant de même pour Harry. Il en profita pour secouer les deux autres qui bougonnèrent.

"Allez les marmottes, réveillez-vous! Je vous rappelle qu'on a un rat à dératiser!", fit alors Charlie.

Les mots "rat" et "dératiser" semblèrent percuter attendu que les deux garçons ouvrirent subitement les yeux en se levant très vite, se cognant au passage pour finalement tomber du lit dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Harry laissa échapper un sourire mélodieux en voyant ça, tandis que Charlie éclata de rire de façon peu distinguée.

"Tu vas m'le payer, Charlie!", marmonna alors Marcus en se levant avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Harry tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, au plus grand déplaisir du petit brun.

Blaise ne dit rien, mais le regard qu'il envoya à Charlie était parfaitement explicite sur ce qu'il pensait. Il embrassa lui-aussi la joue d'Harry avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. En attrapant la poignée, il se retourna en envoyant un regard de braise à Harry.

"Tu peux me rejoindre si tu le souhaites, _Harry._ ", dit alors Blaise d'une voix qui se voulait sensuelle tout en se pourléchant les babines.

Marcus et Charlie attrapèrent alors de concert Harry tout en Avada Kedavarisant du regard Blaise, qui fit un clin d'œil à un Harry rouge jusqu'aux oreilles avant d'aller faire sa toilette.

"Il a fallu que tu tombes sur un italien pervers…", s'exclama alors Charlie en se prenant la tête dans les mains, dépité.

"T'inquiètes, j'empêcherai l'italien de se jeter sur lui.", fit alors Marcus en foudroyant du regard la porte par laquelle s'était échappé le jeune italien.

Quant à Harry, il continua de rougir face à toutes les insinuations et l'embrasse protectrice de ses âmes-sœurs. Heureusement pour lui, Poudlard entendit son appel au secours et comme par hasard, une autre salle de bain se matérialisa sur le côté.

"Loué soit Moros!", s'exclama le jeune brun en se précipitant dans l'autre salle de bain sous les regards amusés des deux autres garçons.

Il se baigna rapidement avant de sortir, laissant Charlie aller se nettoyer, tandis que Marcus attendait en continuant de foudroyer la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Blaise tout en se plaignant des divas qui mettaient des heures sous la douche. Lorsque Charlie sortit de la salle de bain, il fonça dedans.

"Blaise n'est toujours pas sorti de l'autre salle de bain?", demanda alors Charlie, incrédule.

Comme par hasard, l'italien choisit ce moment-là pour en sortir, laissant derrière-lui des volutes de vapeur. Il arqua délicatement un sourcil en remarquant les regards incrédules d'Harry et Charlie.

"Quoi? Ça prend du temps d'entretenir une peau aussi parfaite.", commenta simplement Blaise avec un sourire amusé.

Charlie et Harry roulèrent de concert des yeux. Une diva italienne perverse, ils n'étaient décidément pas sortis de l'auberge. Lorsque Marcus sortit enfin de l'autre salle de bain, il fusilla Blaise du regard.

"La prochaine fois que tu mets des plombes, je rentre dedans et te fous dehors, quid à te nettoyer moi-même, compris?", tonna-t-il d'une voix sombre et promettant mille souffrances.

Blaise se mit à pâlir avant d'hocher frénétiquement de la tête, pire qu'un jouet sur ressorts. Il fut heureusement sauvé par un coup porté à la porte. Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alistair fit son entrée, arborant un grand sourire et une mine satisfaite. Harry plissa des yeux en voyant ce grand sourire satisfait et sa mine radieuse. Il arqua un sourcil en regard son Chambellan, et ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil.

"J'ai tenu ma promesse concernant le jeune Pettigrew.", dit-il alors.

Charlie fronça des sourcils avant d'écarquiller des yeux en comprenant la signification de la phrase.

"Donc Ronald est vraiment le fils de Peter Pettigrew?", demanda-t-il le visage renfrogné.

Alistair hocha de la tête en envoyant un regard désolé au Seigneur Prewett avant de se remettre à sourire.

"Malheureusement oui, par contre, je me suis occupé de son cas. Une chose est sûre, il ne pourra plus jamais maltraiter un chapeau de sa vie.", annonça-t-il fier de lui tout en ricanant de façon diabolique.

"Veuille-je vraiment savoir?", demanda alors Harry de façon rhétorique d'une voix trainante digne de Rogue.

"Disons simplement que ses bras et sa langue lui ont fait défaut.", sourit alors mystérieusement Alistair.

Les occupants de la pièce plissèrent le nez de dégoût en imaginant la scène. Même si la scène pouvait être assez sympathique, voir un garçon aussi dégoutant que Ronald pouvait écœurer n'importe qui, même ses propres désormais demi-frères.

"Il a d'ailleurs été décidé que Molly Sans-Nom sera exécutée pour complicité de meurtre, dissimulation de preuves, dissimulation d'un coupable, vol de lignée et…", fit alors Alistair en crissant des dents à la fin.

"Et?", demanda Harry, curieux.

"Et préparation et utilisation frauduleuse de la potion d'Amortentia.", finit alors le Chambellan en regardant Charlie avec pitié.

"Mon père était sous un filtre d'amour?", hurla alors Charlie, rouge de colère et la mâchoire crispée. On pouvait même voir sa tempe pulser sur le côté.

"En effet. Elle utilisait des doses réduites afin de faire croire à un amour réciproque, et par précaution, arrêtait les doses lorsqu'elle décidait d'avoir des enfants pour éviter qu'ils naissent incapable d'aimer. Elle avait aussi préparé une dose très forte liée à Ginny Weasley pour Harry, ayant prévue de l'utiliser l'année prochaine lorsqu'elle commencerait à Poudlard. Evidemment, attendu les preuves accablantes, Ginny Sans-Nom ne sera jamais admise à Poudlard.", expliqua alors Alistair.

Charlie vacilla, rattraper de justesse par Marcus qui le supportait tant bien que mal. Avec l'aide d'Harry et Blaise, il déposa le rouquin sur l'une des causeuses du salon. Likny fit alors son apparition avec une tasse de thé dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques gouttes d'un philtre de paix. Charlie le remercia avant d'avaler d'un trait la tasse offerte, exhalant tranquillement une fois l'effet du philtre ressenti.

"Ça va aller?", demanda alors Harry très inquiet pour son âme-sœur.

"Je vais bien mon amour, je vais bien. Merci Likny.", dit alors Charlie en regardant l'elfe de maison qui s'inclina avant de disparaître dans un pouf.

"Je suis aussi venu vous informer que les membres du Magisterium ainsi que les Directeurs des Départements du Ministère accompagnés du Ministre de la Magie et d'un bon nombre de Seigneurs et parents sont arrivés pour assister à l'exécution du rat. Ils attendent tous dans la cour.", expliqua alors Alistair.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers son armoire.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, je dois m'habiller comme il se doit. Toi aussi Charlie, tu es maintenant le Seigneur Prewett.", fit Harry en se changeant dans sa robe de Chef du Magisterium.

Charlie se dépêcha de se vêtir de sa robe du Magisterium sous les regards amusés des autres occupants de la pièce. Une fois prêts, ils descendirent tous en direction de la cour, sous les regards admiratifs des élèves qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de tenues.

Ils furent rejoints sur le chemin de la cour par Albus et la plupart des professeurs. Harry remarqua alors une chose étonnante, soit le regard vindicatif de Severus Rogue. Il se souvint alors que Rogue et sa mère furent de très grands amis, et se rappela du sorcier pleurant sur le corps encore chaud de sa mère. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à attendre avec impatience la mort de Peter Pettigrew.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cour, ils furent assaillis de toute part. Il y avait des journalistes un peu partout, et étonnamment, Rita Skeeter attendait calmement à l'arrière près d'une tribune installée pour les dirigeants du Magisterium. Elle avait désormais l'habitude et savait parfaitement qu'Harry lui accorderait de son temps, comme d'habitude. En fait, elle ne travaillait désormais plus pour la **Gazette du Sorcier** mais pour **Les Nouvelles Alterannes (LNA)** en tant que Directrice et bien-entendu, elle continuait de s'occuper personnellement des reportages concernant Harry. D'ailleurs, elle s'habillait désormais de façon beaucoup plus professionnelle, et évidemment, bien plus luxueuse, ce qui contrastait fortement avec son ancienne façon de se vêtir la faisant passer plus pour une danseuse de cabaret qu'une journaliste.

Harry la salua d'un hochement de tête avant de monter dans la tribune installée par les elfes de maison. Il y trouva évidemment les Ducs, mais aussi Cornelius Fudge, Bartemius Croupton et Amelia Bones. Sans compter la famille Weasley qu'il avait exceptionnellement laissé s'installer. Même Bill était revenu d'Egypte pour l'occasion. Il en profita pour tous les saluer, et enfin, lorsqu'il prit place devant le podium installé pour l'occasion, un silence prit place. Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Blaise, Marcus et Walburga se placèrent près de lui.

Les yeux de tous étaient braqués sur lui, tandis qu'Harry observait non pas les journalistes amassés devant lui, mais la plateforme située derrière-eux sur laquelle allait être exécuté Peter Pettigrew. Il se racla la gorge avant de lancer un _**Sonorus**_ sur sa gorge avec la Baguette de Sureau.

"Bonjour à tous. Je souhaite avant tout vous remercier de votre présence et soutien en ce jour si particulier qui est pour ma famille et moi très important. Mais avant quoi que ce soit, permettez-moi de vous expliquer les circonstances ayant mené à cette situation.

Il n'est un secret pour personne que Peter Pettigrew était le gardien du secret du sort de _**Fidélitas**_ utilisé pour protéger mes parents et moi-même lorsque que Tom Jedusor commettait d'atroces crimes sous son ridicule surnom de Voldemort. Il était en fait un mangemort ayant infiltré les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe non-officiel dirigé par nul autre que mon grand-père de cœur, Albus Dumbledore, et il abusa de la confiance de tous pour les trahir au profit de son véritable maître. Nous connaissons évidemment le résultat de cette infâme trahison. La question est: Qu'est-il advenu de Peter Pettigrew?

Eh bien, nous l'avons découvert hier. Peter Pettigrew s'était transformé en rat, sa forme d'animagus, afin d'échapper aux Aurores dispersés aux quatre coins du pays afin de l'interpeller. Il décida alors de profiter de la bonté et la crédulité de la famille Weasley, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas.", expliqua alors Harry en serrant la main de Charlie.

Les photographes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, en profitant par la même occasion pour prendre quelques clichés de la famille Weasley. Harry se racla la gorge pour attirer de nouveau l'attention des journalistes.

"La vérité est malheureusement bien plus sordide et pernicieuse, mes amis. En effet, Molly Weasley née Prewett a reconnu Peter Pettigrew et, à mon plus grand choc, décidée de cacher le traitre dans la demeure de sa famille aux yeux et à la barbe de tous. La raison était en fait très simple: Peter Pettigrew était le père de son plus jeune fils, Ronald, et de sa fille qui venait de naître, Ginevra dite Ginny. Molly Weasley avait en fait rompu ses promesses de loyauté et fidélité envers son mari, se servant de sa crédulité et attrait envers les moldus pour conclure un mariage moldu sans les liens du mariage sorcier empêchant toute forme de tromperie. De plus, nous avons fini par découvrir qu'elle utilisait de façon abusive l'Amortentia pour contrôler son mari, Arthur Weasley.

Evidemment, cette supercherie ne pouvait durer, et grâce à Alistair Salen'en, que vous avez tous connu en tant que Choixpeau Magique, tout a été révélé au grand jour. Molly Weasley avait fait la bêtise d'informer Ronald Weasley quant à la vérité, et ce dernier n'a pas su résister à notre artéfact, que dis-je, ami millénaire. Peter Pettigrew a donc été capturé alors qu'il tentait de fuir de Poudlard, s'étant introduit sous sa forme de rat grâce à son fils.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, en mon autorité de Dirigeant du Magisterium et Grand-Duc, je déclare officiellement la condamnation à mort immédiate de Peter Pettigrew, mais aussi de Molly Sans-Nom, ayant accordé le divorce à Arthur Weasley Cette dernière recevra tout de même un simulacre de procès afin d'exposer ses méfaits. Les sorts de Ginny Pettigrew et de Ronald Pettigrew restent encore indécis attendu leur jeune âge, mais je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne resteront pas impunis pour cet affront.

Justice sera aujourd'hui rendue!", déclara alors Harry en écartant les bras tel un messie.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la cour tandis que les journalistes prirent des photographies à n'en plus finir et que les plumes se mirent à rédiger sans fin sur les parchemins.

"Faites entrer les condamnés à mort!", tonna Harry d'une voix froide et impérieuse, faisant frissonné l'assemblée.

Les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent alors en grand, et le Carbuncle d'Harry fit son entrée, suivi de près par les armures de Poudlard qui escortaient Peter Pettigrew. L'escorte fut suivie par des Mages de Guerre d'Erebor et quelques gobelins avec une Molly enchaînée telle la criminelle qu'elle était. Même Ronald et Ginny furent escortés afin d'assister à l'exécution de leurs parents.

Peter Pettigrew fut emmené sur l'estrade, à la vue de tous, et les spectateurs se mirent à le huer, certains n'hésitant pas à sortir leurs baguettes, prêts à en découdre.

"Peter Pettigrew, vous êtes déclaré coupable d'association avec le Mage Noir Tom Jedusor aussi connu sous le sobriquet de Voldemort, d'avoir trahi et dévoilé la position de la famille Potter à ce Mage Noir, et d'avoir volontairement rejoint l'ordre des Mangemorts.", déclara Harry.

"Je suis innocent, il faut me croire! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a forcé, je le jure, il m'a forcé! Pitié, ne me tuez pas, je vous dirai tout ce que je sais!", se mit alors à hurler Peter Pettigrew tel un cochon qu'on aurait égorgé.

"Et c'est Voldemerde qui t'a forcé à coucher avec ma femme?", hurla alors un Arthur Weasley excédé et fou de rage, choquant tout le monde.

Allez savoir pourquoi, Pettigrew bomba le torse tel un paon tout en envoyant un sourire goguenard à Arthur.

"C'est pas d'ma faute si tu t'es marié avec une pute! Tout l'monde savait que c'était une prostituée du plus bas-étage à Poudlard à part toi!", déclara alors le rat sous les regards ahuris des spectateurs.

"Il suffit! Peter Pettigrew, pour vos crimes, je vous déclare coupable, et votre sentence sera la mort!", les interrompit alors Harry en foudroyant du regard le rat qui blanchît.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry continua.

"Votre peine de mort sera surement la plus douloureuse qui existe, Peter. J'ordonne le rituel d'Anima Reducto!", fit alors Harry d'un sourire sadique.

Des hoquets de stupeur retentirent. Jamais encore ce rituel ne fut utilisé, réservé uniquement pour les crimes jugés innommables. Le rituel consistait simplement à la destruction totale d'une âme, l'empêchant à jamais de rejoindre le cycle de la réincarnation, et était jugé comme l'un des rituels les plus sombres de l'existence.

Sans attendre, quatre Mages de Guerre se placèrent autour de Peter Pettigrew qui hurlait sans fin qu'il était désolé, mais en vain. Les Mages de Guerre prirent chacun leur épée avant de plonger leur lame dans une partie du corps non-mortelle du condamné tout en murmurant diverses paroles.

C'est alors que sous les regards en transe des spectateurs, les Mages retirèrent leurs lames, laissant derrière-elles une sorte de fil rouge et bleu lié au corps. C'était en fait quatre liens attachés directement à l'âme de Peter Pettigrew. Ce dernier se cambra alors, la gueule ouverte et les yeux révulsés dans un cri silencieux, si douloureux qu'aucun son ne put s'échapper de sa bouche. Lentement, une petite boule blanche se mit à s'échapper du corps de Pettigrew, c'était son âme, mais celle-ci était entourée de fils reliés aux épées. Alors, les Mages plongèrent leurs épées dans la petite boule blanche, et elles s'enflammèrent. Un cri d'outre-tombe retentit dans tout Poudlard, c'était celui de l'âme. Sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs, l'âme explosa dans un nuage de poussière, et le corps sans vie de Peter Pettigrew s'effondra sur la plateforme avant de s'embraser pour être réduit en cendre en moins de trois secondes.

Les spectateurs restèrent interdits devant la scène, et Molly Sans-Nom était devenue si livide qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était déjà morte. Les quatre mages de guerre firent alors signe aux gobelins d'emmener Molly sur l'estrade. Cette dernière tenta tant bien que mal de résister tandis que les cris de Ronald et Ginny retentirent, mais en vain, et les deux enfants Pettigrew furent mis au silence avec un _**Silencio**_ bien placé. Le Mage ayant placé le sort reçu de nombreux regards appréciateurs de la part des spectateurs.

Les gobelins placèrent Molly juste au-dessus du tas de centre de Pettigrew avant de lui donner un coup vicieux derrière les genoux pour la mettre à terre tout en souriant de façon sadique. Ils n'avaient pas du tout apprécié la voix de Banshee de cette femme et s'étaient fait un plaisir de le lui faire comprendre. Harry regarda alors Bartemius Croupton Sénior et lui fit signe de s'avancer sur le podium afin de s'occuper de la femme, n'étant intéressé que par le sort de Peter.

Bartemius s'avança tout en toisant du regard la femme prostrée avant de se racler la gorge tout en lançant un _**Sonorus**_ afin d'amplifier sa voix.

"Molly Sans-Nom anciennement Weasley, vous êtes devant nous en ce jour exceptionnel afin de répondre de vos nombreux crimes à l'encontre de la famille Potter, de la famille Weasley et du Monde Magique en général. Que plaidez-vous?", demanda-t-il d'une voix impartiale.

Molly le dévisagea d'un regard cruel avant de s'exclamer avec force.

"Non-coupable!"

Evidemment, les spectateurs se mirent à la huer, certains n'hésitant pas à lui balancer des légumes pourris (délivrés par des elfes de maison égayés) tout en l'insultant copieusement. Evidemment, les jumeaux Weasley ne perdant jamais une occasion pour s'amuser furent en tête de file pour le lancer de légumes, sous le regard consterné de Percy.

"Les crimes dont vous êtes accusée sont: Dissimulation de preuves et d'un criminel notoire, vol de lignée de la Maison Weasley, utilisation frauduleuse d'une potion interdite par le Ministère de la Magie, complicité de meurtre par association avec Peter Pettigrew, tentative de vol de lignée des Maisons Peverell, Black, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Potter, Evans et Emrys, et enfin, Résistance à votre arrestation.", récita alors Bartemius, sa vois devenant de plus en plus grave à chaque accusation.

Au fur et à mesure, les yeux choqués des spectateurs s'agrandirent, n'étant pas au courant pour certains crimes. Ils se mirent alors à chahuter et discuter avec entrain tout en envoyant des regards sombres à Molly qui était restée interdite.

"Attendu vos nombreux crimes et votre admission sous Veritaserum après votre capture, tout en prenant en compte que vous persistez à dénier votre implication dans ces crimes, je vous condamne, selon l'autorité qui m'est conférée, au baiser du détraqueur!", annonça alors Bartemius.

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis qu'un détraqueur fit son apparition, surveillé de près par les mages de guerre. Il s'approcha alors de Molly, prenant son visage entre ses mains dont la chair était en décomposition avant de littéralement aspirer son âme sous les regards ébahis et en transe de la population sorcière. Pour beaucoup, c'était la première fois qu'ils assistaient à une exécution par le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Une fois l'âme aspirée, le corps de Molly retomba au sol, le regard dans le vide telle une coquille vide. Les mages de guerre regardèrent Harry qui hocha de la tête. Le corps fut alors embarqué pour être 'offert' à Sanguini, qui s'était proposé pour se débarrasser du corps une fois sans âme. Harry murmura alors quelque chose dans l'oreille de Bartemius qui hocha alors de la tête.

"Sur ordre du Magisterium, Ronald Pettigrew et Ginevra Pettigrew seront jugés immédiatement pour leurs crimes. Faites venir les accuser devant cette audience!", ordonna alors Bartemius tout en surprenant les spectateurs.

Ronald et Ginny furent conduits sur l'estrade, au-dessus du tas de cendre de leur père sous les regards accusateurs de la population sorcière. Lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, ils virent alors les regards trahis et dégoutés de leurs demi-frères et de l'homme qu'ils avaient prétendus être leur père. Ce dernier leur lança alors un regard capable de déchirer une âme en deux tant il était triste.

"Ronald Pettigrew, admettez-vous avoir volontairement dissimulé à tous et à toutes vos véritables origines et votre lien avec votre véritable père, Peter Pettigrew? D'avoir volontairement prétendu être un enfant de l'Ancienne Maison Weasley? D'avoir volontairement dissimulé l'endroit où votre père, le criminel notoire Peter Pettigrew était caché? D'avoir conspiré avec Molly Sans-Nom et Ginevra Pettigrew pour voler des lignées ducales? D'avoir aidé Peter Pettigrew à infiltrer Poudlard en mettant en danger les élèves?", demanda alors Bartemius d'une voix froide.

Ronald le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Veuillez répondre oralement!", demanda alors Bartemius en fronçant des sourcils face au manque de respect.

Le rouquin rougit alors de honte avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour montrer qu'il ne possédait plus de langue. Certains remarquèrent le regard fier d'Alistair, mais personne ne commenta. Bartemius analysa alors le roux de bas en haut et remarqua alors que ce dernier n'était pas enchainé, et ce pour une bonne raison: Il n'avait plus de bras, et il n'y avait pas fait attention avec la robe que portait le jeune garçon. Surement les gardes n'avaient pas vu l'utilité de tout refaire pousser attendu les crimes du garçon.

"Je vois. En tout cas, attendu l'admission de vos crimes, vous êtes déclaré coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation. En vertu de l'autorité qui m'est conférée, je vous déclare à la peine maximale. Vous serez incarcéré dans une cellule à Erebor dans la zone de sécurité minimale jusqu'à vos dix-sept ans, et transféré en zone maximale jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Vous aurez l'occasion à partir de vos dix-sept ans de demander le baiser du détraqueur si vous ne souhaitez pas vivre plus longtemps. Emmenez-le!", déclara alors Bartemius.

Deux mages prirent alors Ronald pour le transférer immédiatement à Erebor. La prison d'Erebor était située dans les bas-fonds de la ville, loin de toute lumière et gardée par la garde d'Erebor, les Détraqueurs étant désormais surveillés et isolés sur l'ancienne île d'Azkaban grâce à un système de runes, Azkaban ayant été jugée bien trop archaïque. D'ailleurs, tous les prisonniers avaient été transférés à Erebor dans de meilleures conditions de vie, à leur plus grand plaisir. Selon Harry, même un criminel méritait un minimum de confort.

"Ginevra Pettigrew, admettez-vous avoir volontairement dissimulé à tous et à toutes vos véritables origines et votre lien avec votre véritable père, Peter Pettigrew? D'avoir volontairement prétendue être un enfant de l'Ancienne Maison Weasley? D'avoir volontairement dissimulé l'endroit où votre père, le criminel notoire Peter Pettigrew était caché? D'avoir conspiré avec Molly Sans-Nom et Ronald Pettigrew pour voler des lignées ducales? D'avoir préparée avec votre mère, Molly Sans-Nom, la potion Amortentia?", demanda alors Bartemius en regardant la jeune fille.

Ginevra lui envoya alors un regard noir, un regard qu'on n'aurait jamais pu croire être possible sur une personne de cet âge.

"Je n'admets rien du tout! De toute façon, Harry devait se marier avec moi! Je suis la future Grande-Duchesse Potter et vous pouvez rien y faire!", cria alors la jeune rouquine.

Les spectateurs restèrent interdits devant les paroles de la jeune fille tandis qu'Harry lui lança un regard mi dégouté mi effrayé par tant de folie. Heureusement pour lui, ses âmes-sœurs étaient présentes pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve, et ces derniers n'hésitèrent pas à foudroyer du regard la greluche mouchetée sur l'estrade en bois. De son côté, Bartemius laissa échapper un soupir.

"Comme vous voudrez. Je retiens donc que vous vous évertuez à dénier vos crimes dont vous êtes accusée malgré les preuves accablantes. En vertu de l'autorité qui m'est conférée, je vous déclare coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation et vous condamne à la peine maximale. Vous serez incarcérée dans une cellule à Erebor dans la zone de sécurité minimale jusqu'à vos dix-sept ans, et transférée en zone maximale jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Vous aurez l'occasion à partir de vos dix-sept ans de demander le baiser du détraqueur si vous ne souhaitez pas vivre plus longtemps. Emmenez-la!", jugea alors Bartemius en faisant signe aux gardes d'emmener la rouquine qui criait à en perdre haleine.

Une fois Ginny emmenée, la foule se mit à se disperser pour rentrer chez eux dans le cas des parents et adultes, ou bien vaquer à leurs occupations dans le cas des élèves, les cours ne commençant que le lendemain. Harry décida d'aller présenter ses excuses au patriarche de la famille Weasley.

"Arthur, je vous présente sincèrement toutes mes condoléances et plus plates excuses quant à ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui.", fit alors Harry en regard Arthur dans les yeux.

"Je te remercie, Harry, mais saches que ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute. Tout est de la faute de Molly, et c'est surtout à moi de te présenter mes excuses. Après tout, ma famille a dissimulé le responsable de tous tes malheurs dans notre demeure.", expliqua alors Arthur.

Les enfants Weasley hochèrent de la tête.

"J'arrive pas-", commença Fred Weasley.

"A croire que-", continua George Weasley.

"Notre mère ait fait tout ça!", finirent en même temps les jumeaux Weasley.

Harry ricana en entendant la façon de s'exprimer si caractéristique des jumeaux.

"Vous savez, cette histoire m'a donné beaucoup à réfléchir. J'ai décidé d'ordonner la révision des jugements de tous les prisonniers afin qu'ils puissent être soumis au Veritaserum pour m'assurer qu'ils soient tous coupables. Cependant, j'ai une proposition à te faire, Arthur.", fit alors Harry en souriant.

Arthur inclina la tête sur le côté, curieux. Les autres enfants Weasley furent eux-aussi intrigués par la proposition d'Harry, surtout Charlie, qui n'était au courant de rien du tout.

"J'ai cru comprendre que la pauvreté de la famille Weasley était due à un conflit avec la famille Malefoy. Suite à ma prise de contrôle de l'entière économie du Monde Magique, j'ai pu faire éplucher les comptes de la famille Malefoy, et à mon plus grand choc, Ragnok a découvert des irrégularités quant à ta famille.

En effet, 1/5ème de la richesse des Malefoy provient de ce qui appartenait à la famille Weasley. De ce fait, je souhaite tout simplement tout rendre à ta famille. Si je ne m'abuse, cela restaurera le titre de Noblesse de la famille Weasley, ce qui permettra aux Weasley de redevenir l'Ancienne et Très Noble famille des Weasley.

Qui plus est, et attendu que je n'aurai plus à supporter cette musaraigne hargneuse qui te servait de femme, je souhaite t'offrir l'un des Manoirs se situant au premier étage d'Erebor. Après tout, nos familles vont être liées à jamais.", fit alors Harry en souriant à la fin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Arthur le prit dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes tout en le remerciant sans cesse, suivi de près par les jumeaux et Charlie, tandis que Bill et Percy restèrent en arrière avec de grands sourires. Heureusement, Harry fut sauvé in extremis par Sirius qui passait par là, tandis que ses deux autres âmes-sœurs s'esclaffaient comme jamais.

"Hey, ne tuez pas mon filleul, j'en ai encore besoin pour prendre ma place!", s'exclama alors Sirius en ricanant tandis qu'Harry le foudroya du regard.

"Sérieux? Tu me sauves juste pour ne plus avoir à venir au Magisterium?", fit alors Harry vexé.

"Non, je suis Sirius!", blagua alors Sirius sous les rires de tous.

"Encore merci, Harry, et oui, j'accepte ton offre.", fit alors Arthur avec un grand sourire.

C'est alors que Lucius Malefoy fit son entrée, marchant d'un pas lent avec sa canne tout en foudroyant du regard tout ce petit monde. Sirius décida alors de lui montrer sa canne.

"Alors Lucius, t'en penses quoi de ma Pimp Canne? Bon, je sais que la mienne en a pas vu autant que la tienne, m'est j'y peux rien, je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi!", déclara alors Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

Lucius renifla dédaigneusement avant de s'en aller d'un pas rageur sous les rires de Sirius et des Weasley tandis que Remus et Harry secouèrent de la tête, dépités par la bêtise du grand Sirius Black.

"Au fait Harry, Barty m'a dit que cette après-midi aura lieu l'interrogation sous Veritaserum de Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Barty Junior. Tu comptes y assister avec Neville?", demanda alors Sirius tandis que Neville venait d'arriver pour se placer juste à côté d'Harry.

Harry regarda Neville qui hocha de la tête.

"Oui, nous y assisterons. Je veux savoir pourquoi ils ont fait ça à ma marraine et son mari.", déclara alors Harry tout en prenant la main de Neville qui tremblait légèrement à la mention de ses parents.

Sirius hocha de la tête avant de quitter les lieux avec Remus pour aller à Erebor, suivi de près par les Weasley (dont Charlie). Quant à Harry, il décida simplement de rentrer au Château avec Neville et ses deux autres âmes-sœurs. Ils décidèrent d'aller droit dans les appartements d'Harry, suivis de près par Alistair sous les regards des élèves. Il était évident qu'ils étaient l'objet de leurs commérages, mais Harry n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Aujourd'hui, Justice fut rendue.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement dans les quartiers d'Harry et enfin, Alistair donna son emploi du temps à Harry. Il avait Enchantements avec les Serdaigle, Herbologie avec les Poufsouffle, Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor et Potions avec les Serpentard. Ses cours d'Alchimie, d'Ingénierie Magique Primordiale, de Musique et d'Arts étaient quant à eux mixtes attendus qu'ils fussent sélectifs et optionnels.

"Alors Alistair, des élèves se sont proposés pour rejoindre ton cours?", demanda alors Harry, intrigué.

Alistair hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire.

"En effet, j'ai eu quelques demandes que je dois trier. Du peu que j'ai vu, nous serons une trentaine dont une vingtaine ont vécu parmi les humains.", expliqua alors Alistair.

Heureusement pour lui, son lapsus ne fut pas remarqué attendu que tous ceux présents dans la pièce étaient parfaitement au fait de l'origine des Sorciers.

"J'en connais quelques-uns?", demanda alors le jeune brun.

"Moi.", fit simplement Marcus en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

Alistair hocha de la tête en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

"En effet, il y a Marcus, mais aussi Nymphadora Black. Elle a pris ce cours en plus de celui en Stratégie. Si j'ai bien compris, elle veut entrer parmi tes Chevaliers-Enchanteurs.", expliqua alors Alistair.

Harry écarquilla des yeux tout en soulevant ses deux sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à cette information.

"Ah bon? J'aurai cru qu'elle me l'aurait dit. Elle n'a pas besoin de faire tout ça pour entrer parmi les rangs de mes Chevaliers-Enchanteur, après tout, elle est ma cousine.", fit alors Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

Neville roula des yeux. Autant Harry était un géni qu'il pouvait être idiot dans certains cas.

"'Ry, Nympha veut surement prouver à tous qu'elle mérite sa place et non pas juste l'obtenir car elle est de ta famille.", expliqua alors Neville en bousculant légèrement son jumeau de cœur.

Harry rougit d'embarras sous les rires amusés de Blaise et Marcus. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Selon Harry, il ne faut pas hésiter à utiliser nos relations et autres liens afin d'obtenir ce que l'on souhaite, car après tout, les autres n'hésitent pas à le faire et le monde est sans pitié.

Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un bon moment, prenant aussi le temps de déjeuner directement dans la suite. Alistair lança alors un _**Tempus**_ manuel.

"Ah, c'est bientôt l'heure. Nous devrions aller au Palais de Justice d'Erebor.", fit alors le Chambellan en se levant.

Harry et Neville hochèrent de la tête avant de le suivre dans l'âtre de la cheminée tandis que Blaise et Marcus décidèrent de rester à Poudlard pour se mêler à leurs maisons.

Harry, Neville et Alistair arrivèrent directement au Palais de la Justice d'Erebor, le centre névralgique de l'armée d'Erebor et du Département de la Justice Magique. Ils furent rejoints par Dumbledore et toute la famille Black, dont Walburga qui s'empressa de prendre l'héritier de sa famille dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, sous le regard choqué de ceux qui la connaissaient en tant que femme taciturne.

Enfin, Augusta Londubat fit son entrée, se ruant presque sur Neville pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Elle salua Harry et les Black avant de discuter tranquillement avec Walburga, les deux étant de vieilles amies. Au bout de quelques minutes, les portes de la Salle d'Audience principale d'ouvrirent et le cas de Bellatrix Lestrange fut annoncé. Ils s'empressèrent d'entrer dans la salle pour se mettre au premier rang, tandis que Bartemius prit place à la tribune.

"Aujourd'hui, et selon la volonté du Magisterium, le cas de Bellatrix Lestrange va être révisé concernant les crimes dont elle a accusé et jugée coupable. Les crimes sont: Association de malfaiteurs, utilisation de sortilèges impardonnables, tortures et meurtres de sorciers et moldus en tant que crimes de haine, torture de la famille Londubat jusqu'à la folie…", fit alors Bartemius en énumérant tous les crimes de Bellatrix.

Une fois fait, il ordonna aux Aurores (qui étaient désormais des Mages de Guerre travaillant pour le Département de la Justice Magique) de faire entrer Bellatrix. Cette dernière était désormais propre grâce aux nouvelles conditions de vie dont elle disposait à Erebor. Au moment-même où ils obligèrent la femme Lestrange à s'asseoir sur la chaise de jugement (une chaise crée spécialement pour vérifier la conscience des accusés), une sirène retentit dans la pièce et Bartemius fronça des sourcils.

"Il semblerait que l'accusée soit sous un puissant sortilège de contrôle et de soumission. J'ordonne l'activation des runes de purification.", déclara-t-il, choquant l'audience.

Tout à coup, la chaise se mit à briller, ses runes s'illuminant telles des lucioles alors que la sirène se tut. Le résultat fut instantané et le regard fou qu'arborait Bellatrix Lestrange se changea en un regard triste et brisé.

"Administrez le Veritaserum à l'accusée.", ordonna alors Bartemius en regardant Amelia Bones.

Cette dernière hocha de la tête, et utilisant une version avancée du Veritaserum, versa trois gouttes sur la langue de Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Nous pouvons commencer. Tout d'abord, quel est votre nom?", demanda Bartemius.

"Bellatrix Ursa Lestrange née Black!", déclara alors Bellatrix d'une voix neutre et sans émotions.

Amelia regarda Bartemius avant d'hocher de la tête. Le sérum fonctionnait parfaitement.

"Avez-vous volontairement torturé la famille Londubat?", demanda d'entrée le juge.

"Non.", répondit Bellatrix, choquant Augusta et Neville.

"Avez-vous volontairement rejoins les rangs de Tom Jedusor aussi connu sous le nom de Voldemort?", fit alors Bartemius, curieux.

"Non.", répondit une fois de plus Bellatrix.

"Veuillez préciser.", fit alors Bartemius tandis que l'audience se focalisa entièrement sur Bellatrix.

"Mon mari, Rodolphus Lestrange m'a forcé à rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts par l'utilisation de l' _ **Imperius**_. Suite à mon mariage forcé avec lui par mon père, et après avoir découvert mes sentiments pour son jeune frère, Rabastan Lestrange, il nous a placés tous les deux sous le sort de l' _ **Imperius**_ et à utiliser la potion d' _ **Imperius**_ liquide pour nous maintenir sous son contrôle. Il nous a forcé à commettre tous les crimes dont on m'accuse et m'a forcé à rejoindre les rangs du Sang-mêlé. Il m'a aussi forcé à avorter l'enfant que je portais et qui était celui de son frère.", dit alors Bellatrix tandis que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Les membres de l'audience poussèrent des cris de stupeur tandis que qu'Andromeda Black se mit à pleurer en apprenant le triste sort de sa sœur. Quant à Bartemius, il se leva brusquement.

"Allez immédiatement me chercher Rabastan Lestrange!", ordonna-t-il à l'un des Aurores.

Le mage hocha rapidement de la tête avant de s'éclipser vers les cellules du Palais de Justice afin de récupérer le plus jeune membre de la famille Lestrange. Lorsqu'il revint, une deuxième chaise de jugement fut placée, et tout comme pour Bellatrix, la sirène retentie et les runes s'activèrent afin de purifier le cœur magique de Rabastan. Amelia lui administra le Veritaserum.

"Quel est votre nom?", demanda Bartemius.

"Rabastan Licorus Lestrange.", répondit le jeune Lestrange d'une voix monotone.

Une fois l'efficacité du Veritaserum, les mêmes questions qu'à Bellatrix lui furent posées. Rabastan avoua alors à tous qu'il avait été forcé de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts par son père, Runalus Lestrange tandis que son grand frère, Rodolphus l'avait fait volontairement. Il tomba amoureux de Bellatrix Lestrange, la fiancée de son frère, et eut une relation avec elle qui se termina en la grossesse de Bellatrix. Lorsque son frère l'apprit, il les plaça sort de l' _ **Imperius**_ afin de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts non sans oublier de lancer le sort de l' _ **Endoloris**_ sur le jeune couple afin de faire avorter Bellatrix et les punir.

Il finit alors par dévoiler une dernière nouvelle assez choquante: Bartemius Croupton Junior avait lui-aussi été victime du sort de l' _ **Imperius**_ par Rabastan, Barty étant le meilleur ami de Rabastan, il s'était méfié du changement soudain de comportement de son meilleur ami, et fut malheureusement attrapé par Rodolphus qui vit en lui une occasion parfaite d'infiltrer le Département de la Justice Magique.

Des cris horrifiés retentirent dans toute la pièce, et évidemment, Bartemius fit quérir son fils afin qu'il puisse l'interroger. Tout comme avec Bellatrix et Rabastan, la chaise réagit de façon violente avant de le purifier, et ce dernier admit sous Veritaserum avoir été contraint de rejoindre les Mangemorts et évidemment, de torturer la famille Londubat. Evidemment, l'audience réagit fortement en apprenant les crimes odieux de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Bartemius frappa alors plusieurs fois avec sa bague afin de faire taire tout le monde. Enfin, il décida de prononcer son verdict.

"En vertu des droits qui me sont conférés, et en ma qualité de Juge et Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, je déclare Bellatrix Lestrange non-coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation ainsi que l'annulation immédiate de son mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Qui plus est, je déclare Rabastan Lestrange non-coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation. Enfin, je déclare Bartemius Croupton Junior non-coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation.

Les accusés seront libérés immédiatement et devront se reposer au Nouvel Hôpital de Ste-Mangouste, ici à Erebor. Une compensation financière égale à mille galions pour chaque année d'enfermement leur sera versée. Le jugement de Rodolphus Lestrange est reporté suite aux nouvelles accusations, preuves et crimes. La séance est levée!", déclara alors Bartemius en frappant de sa bague.

L'audience se mit alors à applaudir tandis que Bartemius se précipita sur son fils, le serrant dans ses bras tout en versant des larmes.

De leur côté, Harry et sa famille se jetèrent littéralement sur Bellatrix tandis qu'Andromeda enserra sa sœur dans une étreinte étouffante tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Quant aux Londubat, ils ne savaient plus vraiment comment réagir. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Bellatrix, Rabastan et Barty Jr. soient eux-aussi des victimes dans cette histoire. Ils finirent alors par s'approcher de Bellatrix, mal à l'aise. Cette dernière les regarda avant de baisser des yeux.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait à vous et votre famille.", s'excusa alors la désormais fille Black.

Augusta serra des poings en regardant Bellatrix droit dans les yeux, et voyant la tristesse et surtout, l'honnêteté dans ses prunelles, se décrispa.

"Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Bellatrix. Par contre, je peux vous jurer que votre ancien mari le paiera très cher.", déclara alors Augusta avant de tourner des talons pour quitter la salle d'audience.

Neville remercia Harry pour lui avoir permis d'assister à ce procès avant de rejoindre sa grand-mère, non sans lancer un dernier regard indéchiffrable à Bellatrix. Cette dernière se précipita alors sur Rabastan pour l'embrasser sous les regards médusés de tous. Sirius se mit alors à siffler, se prenant une baffe derrière la tête de la part de Remus sous le ricanement amusé d'Harry.

Deux médicomages firent alors leur entrée afin d'emmener le couple à la Nouvelle Ste-Mangouste tandis que Bartemius insista pour accompagner lui-même son fils, qu'il avait lui-même condamné à la prison. Il se lamenta alors intérieurement d'avoir refusé les dernières volontés de sa femme et d'avoir pratiquer un échange entre les deux.

"J'ai décidé de déménager à Erebor pour être proche de ma famille. Sirius, Andromeda, j'espère que vous saurez me prouver que vous savez vous comporter comme il se doit.", déclara alors Walburga avant de quitter les lieux d'un pas décidé.

Sirius se mit alors à pleurer de façon comique en se lamentant sur son triste sort, criant à l'injustice et l'infamie tandis qu'Andromeda se mit à blanchir comme jamais. Vivre avec Walburga allait être un véritable enfer. Enfin, Sirius se remit à pleurer avec plus de force, sous les regards intrigués de tout le monde.

"Kreattur va vivre avec nous!", pleura-t-il.

A peine eut-il prononcé le nom de Kreattur que l'elfe de maison fit son apparition, faisant un sourire sournois à Sirius.

"Kreattur va bien prendre soin de son maître, oui, oui!", déclara alors l'elfe de maison avant de disparaitre dans un caquètement terrifiant.

Harry et les autres membres de la famille Black (à part Sirius) se mirent à rire jovialement, se moquant du triste sort de Sirius. Même Remus laissa échapper un rire tandis que Sirius pleurait chaudement sur l'épaule de son loup-garou.

"Il va nous interrompre à chaque fois, je le sais!", se plaignit alors Sirius sous les regards incrédules des Black.

"Sirius Orion Black! Es-tu en train de me dire que ces séances de duel entre Remus et toi n'étaient pas des séances de duel?", demanda alors Andromeda en foudroyant le maraudeur du regard.

Sirius se raidit d'un coup, et avant qu'Andromeda ne puisse réagir, se mit à courir de façon précipitée jusqu'à l'une des cheminées sous les rires hilares des spectateurs tandis qu'Andromeda le prit en chasse tout en le menaçant de castration. Quant à Remus, il était rouge de honte, figé sur place et un regard d'horreur sur le visage.

"Je savais bien que vous étiez en couple!", déclara alors Harry avec un sourire suffisant.

Remus rougit de plus belle avant de quitter les lieux. Ted souhaita une bonne fin de journée à Harry tandis que Nymphadora l'accompagna pour retourner à Poudlard avec Dumbledore, qui n'avait pas raté une miette de tout ça.

Lorsqu'il rentra à Poudlard, il fut accueilli par Blaise, Marcus à qui il expliqua ce qu'il s'était produit au Palais de Justice. Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement, et il ne fut pas étonné lorsque le soir-même, des chouettes délivrèrent durant le repas une édition spéciale du **LNA**. Evidemment, un chahut monstre éclata dans toute la Grande Salle lorsque les élèves se mirent à lire cette édition spéciale, et même les professeurs se mirent à commérer. Même Rogue ne put s'empêcher de discuter de la une du journal avec Minerve. Il regarda Blaise, Alistair et Marcus, qui étaient assis à sa table, avant de prendre le journal.

 _ **LES NOUVELLES ALTERANNES**_

 _ **Edition Spéciale: Peter Pettigrew attrapé et exécuté, la famille Potter vengée!**_

 _ **De Molly Weasley à Molly Sans-Nom, la traitrise révélée au grand jour et une justice rendue!**_

 _ **Les Weasley redeviennent une famille riche, les Malefoy dénoncés en tant qu'usurpateurs?**_

 _ **La véritable histoire de Bellatrix Black et Rabastan Lestrange, une Idylle virant au cauchemar!**_

 _ **Bartemius Croupton Junior innocenté de tous ses crimes, Bartemius Croupton Sénior de nouveau candidat au poste de Ministre de la Magie!**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter, Directrice des Nouvelles Alterannes._

 _Cet article vous est présenté par nul autre que votre journaliste favorite, Rita Skeeter. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, la Gazette du Sorcier a désormais été remplacée par Les Nouvelles Alterannes, un journal professionnel dirigé par nul autre que votre dévouée servante. Ce journal est la possession de la famille Potter._

 _Mes très chers lecteurs, sachez que cette journée a été très riche en émotions, et je me dois évidemment de tout vous raconter afin de vous tenir informer._

 _Hier soir à Poudlard, durant la cérémonie de répartition, le traitre Peter Pettigrew a été capturé en tentant de s'infiltrer dans l'établissement afin, nous le pensons, de finir le travail qu'il avait commencé en assassinant le Grand-Duc Potter. Cette tragédie fut heureusement évitée grâce à une intervention extraordinaire du Choixpeau Magique connu aussi sous le nom d'Alistair._

 _En effet, le Choixpeau ne put répartir Ronald Weasley (désormais Pettigrew) attendu qu'il ne correspondait aux traits d'aucune des maisons de Poudlard. Il a aussi cependant dévoilé que le jeune Ronald n'était pas le fils d'Arthur Weasley (Seigneur de l'Ancienne et Très Noble Maison Weasley) mais bel et bien de Peter Pettigrew, qui se cachait au Terrier (Ancienne demeure familiale des Weasley) grâce à Molly Weasley (désormais Sans-Nom)._

 _Cet évènement a permis de dévoiler et déjouer un complot visant la famille Weasley, mais aussi les familles Emrys, Black, Peverell, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Potter et Evans, Hadrian James Potter étant la personne visée._

 _Aujourd'hui, Peter Pettigrew a été exécuté de façon publique dans la cour de Poudlard par le rituel d'_ _ **Anima Reducto**_ _, un rituel annihilant totalement une âme afin d'empêcher une réincarnation._

 _Molly Sans-Nom (après avoir été bannie de la famille Prewett par le Seigneur Charlie Prewett et de la famille Weasley par le Seigneur Arthur Weasley) a été elle-aussi exécutée sous la forme du Baiser du Détraqueur pour ses crimes._

 _Les enfants bâtards du couple Molly-Peter ont eux-aussi été condamnés à perpétuité à la prison d'Erebor et auront la possibilité de bénéficier du Baiser du Détraqueur dès leur entrée dans l'âge adulte._

 _Dans leur malheur, les membres de la famille Weasley ont tout de même appris une bonne nouvelle. En effet, suite au déménagement des fonds sorciers situés à l'ancienne banque de Gringotts pour la Banque d'Erebor, il fut découvert qu'un cinquième des actifs de la fortune Malefoy et plusieurs terres furent acquises illégalement par divers actes frauduleux et contrats truqués. Les terres et la fortune dérobées appartenaient à la famille Weasley, plus précisément à Septimus Weasley, qui avait précédemment divorcé de Lucrèce Malefoy suite à son incapacité à enfanter malgré les soins apportés pour se marier avec une autre._

 _Le Grand-Duc Potter a décidé dans sa grande magnanimité de restaurer les biens dérobés à la famille Weasley avec une compensation financière égale aux intérêts qu'auraient dû percevoir la famille Weasley s'ils avaient eu ces terres. La famille Malefoy a préféré ne pas commenter tandis que leur fortune a été diminuée de moitié, ne subsistant que grâce à la dot apportée par Narcissa Malefoy née Black._

 _Un autre évènement s'est produit, mais cette fois-ci durant l'après-midi. En effet, le Grand-Duc Potter a ordonné une révision de tous les jugements afin de s'assurer qu'aucun des prisonniers ne soit victime d'une injustice. Et heureusement, mes chers lecteurs, car nous avons découvert durant le jugement de Bellatrix Black (anciennement Lestrange) une nouvelle des plus terrifiante._

 _Bellatrix Ursa Black a en effet été soumise à une très grande injustice. Il a été découvert que pendant presque deux décennies, Bellatrix Lestrange fut gardée sous le sortilège de l'_ _ **Imperius**_ _par Rodolphus Lestrange, la forçant à commettre tous ses crimes. Il fut alors dévoilé que Rodolphus Lestrange plaça sa femme sous l'impardonnable suite à la découverte de ses véritables sentiments pour son jeune frère, Rabastan Lestrange. Une idylle qui tourna donc au cauchemar, et Rabastan Lestrange fut lui-aussi placé sous ce sortilège._

 _Nous avons aussi que Bellatrix fut torturée par l'utilisation abusive du sort de l'_ _ **Endoloris**_ _tandis qu'elle était enceinte de Rabastan Lestrange, perdant ainsi son enfant. Elle et Rabastan Lestrange ont été évidemment acquittés de leurs crimes, tandis que Rodolphus Lestrange a été exécuté sous ordre du Magisterium. Le Duché Lestrange a été remis par le Duc Black au désormais Duc Rabastan Lestrange, qui a demandé officiellement Bellatrix Black en mariage à la Nouvelle Ste-Mangouste. Puissent-ils être heureux._

 _Enfin, et ceci est la dernière nouvelle intéressante mes chers lecteurs, Bartemius Croupton Junior a été acquitté de ses crimes après découverte d'une nouvelle preuve. En effet, il fut lui-aussi victime du sortilège de l'_ _ **Imperius**_ _de Rodolphus Lestrange. Suite à cette révélation, il fut déclaré non-coupable de tous ses crimes. Bartemius Croupton Sénior, son père, en a alors profité pour se proposer de nouveau à la candidature de Ministre de la Magie. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, les élections auront lieu dans dix mois. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mes chers lecteurs, mais je sens un changement dans l'air._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les crimes de Peter Pettigrew, rendez-vous page 3._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les crimes de Molly Sans-Nom, Ronald Pettigrew et Ginevra Pettigrew, rendez-vous page 4._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les crimes de Rodolphus Lestrange, rendez-vous page 5._

Harry haussa des sourcils, étonné. Il se demanda alors comment avait fait sa journaliste favorite pour découvrir l'histoire concernant les Weasley et Malefoy. Enfin bon, tout était parfaitement expliqué et sans ambigüité, et bien-entendu, les Malefoy et les mangemorts en général avaient une fois de plus pris un coup. Il remarqua alors qu'une lettre avait été déposée devant lui, elle venait de Sirius. Il fronça des sourcils tout en plissant des yeux. Sirius et lui s'étaient vus plutôt dans la journée, pourquoi lui envoyer une lettre maintenant? Il décida de la lire.

 _Harry,_

 _J'ai reçu une visite urgente de Narcissa, ma chère cousine mariée au Roi des Proxénètes. Elle m'a expliqué être mariée contre son gré à Lucius Malefoy et en voyant Bellatrix désormais libre, elle m'a supplié de la réintégrer dans la famille en rompant le contrat entre elle et Lucius. Je n'y vois personnellement aucun problème, et on pourra même récupérer la dot, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire concernant son fils, Draco. Du peu que j'ai compris, il est comme son père. Selon toi, est-il solvable ou dois-je le bannir tout en rompant le mariage?_

 _Bisous, ton super oncle Patmol!_

 _P.S: Remus et moi on s'est fait attraper par maman pendant qu'on "s'entrainait" (à cause de Kreattur, je le hais!), elle nous a fait la lecture pendant une heure… Je vais tuer cet elfe!_

 _P.P.S: Ici Remus, n' écoutes pas Sirius, s' il était moins bruyant et surtout moins méchant avec Kreattur, on ne serait pas dans cette panade. Bisous mon chiot._

Harry se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire sous les regards interloqués des trois autres. Il leur expliqua vite fait la situation.

"Tu devrais lui écrire que le jeune Malefoy est irrécupérable, j'ai lu son esprit et je peux te le confirmer. Savais-tu qu'être pauvre est son pire cauchemar? J'ai hâte de voir ça.", expliqua alors Alistair avec un sourire mauvais.

Marcus et Blaise éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Harry retourna la lettre pour directement écrire dessus. Hedwige sembla sentir son envie d'envoyer une lettre car elle fit son apparition, en profitant pour se servir dans l'assiette d'Harry avant de prendre la réponse et l'emmener directement à Sirius tout en hululant de joie.

"C'est la première fois que je vois une chouette anticiper les besoins d'un sorcier.", fit alors Marcus, étonné.

"Hedwige est liée à Harry par un lien de familier, c'est tout à fait normal. En temps voulu, elle se transformera pour une forme plus adaptée.", déclara alors Alistair avec un sourire mystérieux.

Harry lui lança un regard curieux, mais Alistair se contenta de lui sourire tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui fit sourire le plus jeune. Il termina tranquillement son repas avant d'aller se coucher, suivi de près par ses deux âmes-sœurs et rejoint par Charlie directement dans la chambre. Il s'endormit tranquillement entouré de ses âmes-sœurs.

Le lendemain matin, il entendit un cri à fendre l'âme en se rendant dans la Grande Salle, et lorsqu'il entra dans la dite salle, ce fut pour voir un Draco Malefoy prostré tout en tenant un journal. Il attrapa alors un journal tendu par une Andromeda amusée.

 _ **LES NOUVELLES ALTERANNES**_

 _ **La chute d'une fortune: La famille Malefoy perd son titre de Noblesse (Plus Noble) ainsi que sa fortune suite à son divorce avec Narcissa Black (anciennement Malefoy).**_

 _ **Lucius Malefoy arrêté, Draco Malefoy renié par la famille Black, l'héritier d'une famille désormais ruinée.**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter, Directrice des Nouvelles Alterannes._

 _C'est une nouvelle retentissante dans le Monde Sorcier. La famille Malefoy n'est plus l'une des familles les plus riches, mais l'une des plus pauvres._

 _En effet, suite aux évènements d'hier, Narcissa Black (anciennement Malefoy) a demandé le divorce en dénonçant son mari en tant qu'individu violent et n'a pas hésité à révéler à tous qu'il était un mangemort volontaire. Cette nouvelle ayant atteinte les oreilles du Département de la Justice Magique, le Seigneur Croupton a ordonné l'arrestation de Lucius Malefoy, l'interrogeant sous Veritaserum afin de vérifier les dires de Narcissa Black._

 _Les accusations se sont avérées et Lucius Malefoy a été incarcéré à Erebor en zone maximale. Son jugement aura lieu aujourd'hui, mais je peux vous assurer que la peine est déjà connue: La Mort. De son côté, Sirius Black, le Duc de la Maison Black a décrété une rupture du contrat de mariage, le déclarant caduc et a réclamé l'entièreté de la dot des Black. La famille Malefoy étant ruinée, la dot fut compensée par la réquisition des terres Malefoy dont le Manoir Malefoy, où divers objets interdits de Magie Noire furent découverts, incriminant d'autant plus Lucius Malefoy._

 _Il ne reste désormais qu'un seul Malefoy en liberté, soit Draconius Lucius Malefoy, âgé de onze ans et élève à Poudlard dans la Maison de Serpentard. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui? Nous ne le savons pas, et une chose est sûre, il ne sera pas recueilli par la famille Black qui l'a banni, le déclarant traitre aux convictions familiales._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur Narcissa Black et la famille Black, rendez-vous page 3._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Malefoy, rendez-vous page 4._

Un rictus fit l'apparition sur le visage d'Harry, et lorsqu'il tendit le journal à Marcus, il entendit un *Dump* retentissant. Il se retourna alors pour voir le corps inconscient de Draco avec une tâche d'urine sur sa robe. Son pire cauchemar venait en effet de se réaliser, et lorsqu'il entendit le rire tonitruant d'Alistair, il comprit que celui-ci s'était fait un plaisir de prévenir Rita pour qu'elle écrive cet article.

La journée se déroula tranquillement et Harry assista à ses cours, appréciant particulièrement son cours d'Alchimie avec Nicolas Flamel, qui trouva en Harry un disciple des plus fascinants. Son dernier cours fut malheureusement le plus dur, soit celui de Potion.

En effet, le Maitre des Potions se fit un plaisir de poser des questions de plus en plus compliquées à Harry, auxquelles il répondit avec aisance, choquant le professeur qui développa un intérêt très prononcé pour le fils de son pire ennemi, mais aussi de sa meilleure amie et sœur de cœur. Avant de quitter les lieux, Harry se prononça d'une voix trainante digne de Voldemort.

"Sachez que je compte faire questionner tous les Mangemorts afin de savoir les véritables raisons pour lesquelles ils ont rejoint ce parvenu de Voldemort. Si je découvre que vous l'avez fait pour des raisons plus que détestables, vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de transmettre votre savoir. Si j'apprends cependant que vos raisons étaient louables, ou au moins, compréhensibles, alors vous serez épargné et vous pourrez quitter votre poste de professeur pour vous consacrer à la recherche. A la revoyure, Rogue."

Il laissa derrière-lui une chauve-souris des cachots albinos aux yeux écarquillés.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula tranquillement, et Harry apprit par le biais du journal que Lucius reçut effectivement le baiser du détraqueur, non pas sans dénoncer plusieurs mangemorts ayant crié à l' _ **Imperius**_. C'est ainsi que Malthus Rosier, Corban Yaxley, Héraclès Parkinson et plusieurs autres mangemorts étant membre du cercle intérieur de Voldemort furent capturés et interrogés avant d'être condamnés pour la plupart au baiser du détraqueur. Evidemment, Severus fut lui aussi dénoncé, et lorsqu'il fut interrogé, on découvrit qu'il n'avait jamais participé aux "activités" des mangemorts, ne faisant que préparer des potions pour les aider. Il était effectivement l'infiltré de Dumbledore, et il fut déclaré laver de tous soupçons, sous les cris à l'injustice de Sirius qui continuait de le traiter de Snivellus et de bâtard graisseux.

Harry respecta évidemment sa promesse, et Severus fut renvoyé de Poudlard afin d'être remplacé par Horace Slughorn. Severus fut envoyé à Erebor pour travailler dans la section R&D de la Potter Corporation en tant que sous-directeur de cette branche attendu ses grandes capacités, la branche étant dirigée par nul autre que Perenelle Flamel.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent au fur et à mesure, et le classement des élèves de première année fut intéressant selon Harry.

1er: Harry Potter. 2ème: Neville Londubat. 3ème: Hermione Granger. 4ème: Theodore Nott. Etc.

Le classement des élèves toutes années confondues fut amusant pour Harry, étant le 1er une fois de plus, suivi de près par Percy Weasley, Marcus Flint, Nymphadora Black et, étonnamment, les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient accepté la proposition d'Harry, soit de se donner à fond en échange d'un service qui lui serait demandé plus tard (il en frissonnait d'avance).

Ce fut cependant le jour juste avant les vacances d'hiver qui fut le plus intéressant à Poudlard. En effet, une alarme retentit durant la nuit dans la chambre d'Harry, le faisant sursauter. Heureusement, il fut seul cette nuit-là, Blaise et Marcus étant dans leurs dortoirs pour passer plus de temps avec leurs camarades et Charlie étant au Palais Potter pour préparer l'arrivée d'Harry.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'habiller que Dumbledore et Alistair entrèrent dans sa chambre, les visages sérieux et prêts à en découdre. L'alarme était celle de la chambre dans laquelle reposait le Miroir du Rised avec la fausse Pierre Philosophale déposée par un Nicolas Flamel hilare d'avance en pensant au visage de Voldemort se rendant compte de la supercherie.

"Il est temps, et juste avant les vacances, quel beau cadeau de sa part.", fit alors Alistair d'un ton sarcastique et caustique qui fit pouffer de rire Harry.

"En effet, Allons-y!", déclara alors Dumbledore avant de les conduire au troisième étage. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils remarquèrent que Touffu était endormi grâce à une harpe magique. Harry en profita pour sortir sa baguette et réduire le chien à une taille plus adéquate avant de le prendre dans ses mains, le réveillant. Le chien jappa de joie avant de lécher le visage d'Harry avec ses trois têtes pour enfin s'endormir dans ses bras. Dumbledore ricana.

"Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher mon garçon.", l'admonesta le vieil homme avec ses yeux rieurs.

Harry fit une moue adorable.

"J'y peux rien s'il est si mignon!", décréta alors le jeune Grand-Duc, faisant ricaner Alistair.

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire avant de soulever la trappe. Il donna un mot de passe qui fit apparaître des escaliers et les descendit, prenant le temps d'utiliser un _**Lumos Solem**_ pour écarter le filet du diable présent. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et continuèrent leur avancée, traversant la salle remplie de clés volantes et utilisant les mots de passe pour éviter soigneusement les épreuves.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans la salle préparée par Alastor, ils blanchirent en voyant toutes sortes de pièges enflammés, des piques mais aussi des dizaines de cadavres d'Acromantulas et des mannequins de sorciers détruits un peu partout. Alastor s'était donné à cœur joie pour cette épreuve, et bien qu'il sache qu'il fallait laissé réussir Voldemort, lui donna tout de même du fil à retordre.

"Sacré Maugrey.", fit alors Harry en voyant l'un des mannequins qui était eu plafond tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Albus ricana avant de continuer pour arriver tranquillement à l'une de ses épreuves favorites, le saut de la foi. Lorsqu'il marcha dans le vide, il eut alors l'impression d'être Merlin en personne, ce qui fit rire Harry.

"Ça me donne une raison supplémentaire de t'appeler grand-père!", s'exclama le plus jeune, faisant éclater de rire Alistair tout le long du chemin.

Arrivés dans la salle de l'échiquier géant, Harry insista pour faire une partie, et en moins de trente secondes vainquit le joueur adverse, soit l'école. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la dernière épreuve, celle de Severus.

Harry roula des yeux avant de prendre toutes les potions, les mélanger en un super cocktail sous le regard éberlué de Dumbledore et celui curieux d'Alistair, avant de sortir un bézoard de sa poche, de le jeter dans le cocktail tout en murmurant deux paroles rapides tout en secouant le tout. Enfin, il en prit une gorgée, tendant la fiole aux deux autres qui décidèrent de lui faire confiance et de boire la concoction.

"Il y avait un somnifère mais aussi un poison létal, j'ai donc tout mélangé en incorporant un bézoard afin de neutraliser le poison et une incantation permettant de purifier le mélange tout en gardant les propriétés bénéfiques, dans le cas présent, une résistance à la chaleur.", expliqua alors Harry sous les regards inquisiteurs des deux adultes.

"Excellent mon garçon. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.", le félicita alors Dumbledore.

"C'est Nicolas qui m'a appris tout ça.", fit alors Harry en souriant.

"Hmph, il ne me l'a jamais enseigné ça. J'aurai deux mots à lui dire plus tard.", bougonna Dumbledore.

Alistair se contenta de ricaner, et les trois avancèrent pour finalement arriver dans la salle du miroir. Ils virent alors une femme rousse devant le miroir avec un serpent à ses pieds qui murmurait sans cesse devant le miroir. Lorsqu'elle vit les reflets des trois autres, elle se retourna. Ils purent alors voir ses yeux rouges.

"Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore, quelle joie de vous revoir.", déclara alors la femme d'une voix masculine.

"Je vois que tu t'es trouvé une marionnette, Tom.", déclara alors Dumbledore en foudroyant la femme du regard.

Les lèvres de la femme s'étirèrent en un hideux sourire à vous faire glacer le sang. Alistair ronchonna sur le côté.

"Et je compte pour du beurre moi?", marmonna-t-il en boudant.

"Bon, on sait parfaitement la raison de ta présence, et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec le meurtrier de mes parents, j'ai mieux à faire, comme retourner dormir par exemple. Et si on en finissait rapidement, histoire que je puisse retourner me reposer?", déclara alors Harry d'une voix trainante digne de Severus Rogue.

Albus ricana légèrement tandis qu'Alistair cria "Ouais!" à l'arrière. Quant à Voldemort, il ne sembla pas apprécier la façon de parler d'Harry.

" _Nagini, attaques!_ ", ordonna alors Voldemort en fourchelangue à son serpent.

Le serpent ne perdit pas de temps et fonça sur Harry. Avant que le serpent ne puisse mordre Harry, Alistair fit apparaître l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main (qu'il avait gardée avec lui pour cette occasion) et décapita avec joie le serpent en plein vol tout en criant "Je veux un sac en peau de serpent!".

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent d'effroi tandis qu'Harry leva un sourcil, blasé.

"Sérieusement Alistair? Un sac en peau de serpent?", demanda alors Harry.

"Il parait que c'est à la mode parmi les moldus.", répondit simplement l'Ancien avant d'attraper le cadavre de Nagini pour le draper autour de ses épaules tout en prenant une pose avec l'épée, souriant.

Voyant un tel manque de respect, Voldemort hurla de rage et dégaina sa baguette pour commencer un duel féroce avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier répondit avec force et le combat commença.

Ils échangèrent une multitude de sorts, Alistair restant en arrière pour protéger Harry (bien qu'il n'en ait pas le moins du monde besoin). Profitant du fait que Voldemort était distrait, Harry et Alistair le contournèrent pour mettre à exécution leur plan. Harry pointa alors sa baguette sur le miroir du Rised tout en murmurant " _ **Magia Corpus Incarcerous**_ ". La surface du miroir se mit alors à briller pour devenir liquide.

"Maintenant!", cria alors Harry à l'attention d'Alistair.

Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et, utilisant le sort _**Accio**_ sur Voldemort, l'attira vers le miroir. Ce dernier, remarquant le danger s'apprêta à quitter l'enveloppe mortelle, mais Dumbledore en profita pour utiliser un _**Depulso**_ et l'envoyer valdinguer droit dans le miroir, qui l'absorba d'un coup.

Harry murmura alors un simple _**Finite**_ sur le miroir, et la surface redevint solide. Lorsque les trois s'approchèrent du miroir, ils purent alors voir Voldemort en train de cogner contre la surface du miroir tout en hurlant des insultes (heureusement inaudibles). Le piège avait été conçu de sorte à être capable de retenir les âmes, et bien que la personne qui était à l'intérieure ne pouvait produire de sons, elle pouvait tout de même entendre ce qui se produisait autour d'elle.

"Et maintenant, nous allons te placer en sécurité au Palais Potter, le temps de trouver ton dernier horcrux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tom, tu ne resteras pas emprisonner bien longtemps.", expliqua alors Dumbledore avant de lui faire un signe d'adieu.

Voldemort continua de hurler tandis que deux elfes de maisons apparurent pour prendre le miroir du Rised et l'emmener tout droit dans le coffre-fort d'Harry situé dans une salle secrète au Palais Potter, spécialement conçue pour Voldemort au cas où il réussirait par on ne sait quelle prouesse à s'échapper du miroir. La salle était truffée de runes afin de résister à une multitude d'attaques, mais aussi pour drainer le cœur magique de tous ceux n'étant pas enregistré dans les runes. Enfin, elles étaient spécialement faites pour empêcher un spectre de quitter les lieux, ce qui était le cas de Voldemort.

"Une idée d'où se trouve le dernier horcrux?", demanda alors Harry en regardant les deux adultes.

"Hélas mon garçon, il ne sera pas chose aisée de trouver le dernier horcrux de Tom, qui a dû le cacher dans un endroit sécurisé.", répondit alors Dumbledore l'air pensif.

Alistair fronça des sourcils.

"N'avait-il pas caché l'un des horcrux dans le coffre-fort des Lestrange?", demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Les deux autres hochèrent de la tête de façon simultanée.

"Si je ne m'abuse, Bellatrix, au temps où elle était contrôlée évidemment, était l'une de ses plus ferventes partisantes et était membre de son cercle intérieur. Serait-il possible qu'il ait confié un second horcrux à l'un d'eux?", proposa-t-il alors.

"C'est possible, mais nous ne pourrons jamais le vérifier, ils sont tous morts, et Severus n'a jamais été mis dans le secret, Tom devait se douter qu'il était un agent double.", répondit alors Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Harry roula des yeux face au comportement de son 'grand-père'. Ce dernier avait une sorte de passion pour les films d'espionnage moldus qu'il trouvait très 'intéressants', et évidemment, il aimait utiliser certains de leurs termes lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion.

"Nous devrions nous y intéresser après Yule. De toute façon, Voldy est désormais piégé et ses mangemorts ont été exécutés.", fit alors Harry les yeux brillants en repensant à la mort de Pettigrew.

"Malheureusement pas tous, mon garçon. Nous n'avons pas encore attrapé Fenrir Greyback qui continu de semer le trouble tout en tentant de 'recruter' des loups-garous. Il reste l'un des plus vicieux mangemorts au service de Tom, et surement le plus dangereux attendu ses capacités.", dit alors Dumbledore dont l'éclat des yeux diminua.

Harry et Alistair flanchèrent légèrement à la mention du mot 'recruter'. Après tout, Fenrir ne faisait pas l'effort d'entamer des pourparlers ou bien des négociations, non, il se contentait d'attaquer de jeunes enfants et autres adultes pour les transformer contre leur gré en loups-garous et les intégrer à sa meute en forçant un lien d'alpha sur les pauvres individus. Il n'hésitait pas même à violer ceux qui tentaient de résister afin de forcer le lien d'alpha/oméga sur les pauvres individus. Sa dernière victime étant un jeune garçon d'à peine huit ans selon les rumeurs.

"Une chose est sûre, il subira le même sort que Pettigrew.", déclara alors Harry d'une voix polaire qui fit frissonner les deux adultes.

Ils décidèrent de quitter la pièce pour enfin retourner dans leurs quartiers. Dumbledore partit dans son bureau, laissant Harry et Alistair entre eux.

"Au fait Harry, je reste ici ou bien je viens avec toi?", demanda alors le Chambellan en faisant référence aux vacances d'hiver.

Harry regarda Alistair, comme choqué par la demande.

"Bien-entendu que tu viens avec moi, Alistair. Après tout, comment pourrais-tu être mon Chambellan et Majordome si tu n'es pas à mes côtés? Tu as même ta propre chambre directement au Palais Potter dans l'aile Nord afin de pouvoir veiller sur ma famille à tout moment. Par contre, et je viens seulement d'y penser, je souhaitais savoir si tu étais immortel?", répondit alors Harry en regardant Alistair droit dans les yeux.

Les yeux d'Alistair s'écarquillèrent et une étrange émotion fit son apparition dans les prunelles du trentenaire. Il était tout simplement content d'être accepté aussi facilement par le descendant de ses anciens amis.

"Je ne suis pas immortel, Harry. Je dispose simplement de la durée de vie d'un Alteran attendu que ma descension ne s'est pas faite par le cycle de réincarnation mais bel et bien par la restauration de mon corps. Il me reste environs, et grâce à la technologie alteranne je précise, deux mille ans à vivre voire un peu plus.", lui expliqua alors Alistair avec un rictus amusé.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête.

"Sur ce, il est temps pour moi d'aller dormir. Demain je rentre à Erebor, en plus je vais surement avoir quelques cessions au Magisterium afin de mettre en place de nouvelles décisions concernant les droits des créatures magiques et surement supprimer un nombre incroyable de lois passées par les mangemorts. Sans compter mon rendez-vous avec Sanguini concernant la restauration de la couronne par rapport aux vampires moldus.", fit alors Harry avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

"Tu sais, au temps d'Arthur et même celui des fondateurs de Poudlard, les vampires moldus étaient déjà interdits car ils représentaient un danger extrême pour la population magique. Ce sont théoriquement des abominations, je te conseille donc de te débarrasser d'eux, on ne pourra surement jamais les embarquer avec nous lorsqu'on quittera ce monde. Le fait de devenir un vampire ne fait pas d'eux des Alterans.", fit alors Alistair avant de lui-même se diriger dans sa chambre pour s'occuper d'un certain sac.

Harry lui fit un simple geste de la main pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait entendu. Il était trop pressé de retourner dans son lit pour répondre à la remarque d'Alistair. Lorsqu'il se recoucha dans son grand lit moelleux, il laissa entrevoir un sourire amusé sur son visage, tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Enfin, il se réveilla tranquillement le premier jour des vacances d'hiver, et sans perdre un instant, retourna chez lui, décidant pour l'occasion de prendre le Poudlard Express avec ses âmes-sœurs Blaise et Marcus, Blaise ayant envoyé une lettre à sa mère pour la prévenir de la découverte de son lien avec Harry, bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin attendu que ça avait fait la une de **Sorcière hebdo'**.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Gare 9 ¾, ils furent accueillis par un Sirius Black enjoué, mais aussi une Marissa Zabini pressée de faire la rencontre de son futur beau-fils. La femme était magnifique, mesurant environs 185 cm avec une peau caramel et de longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Blaise, en plus féminin bien-entendu et avec des yeux ambres que Blaise avait heureusement hérité. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de haute-couture moldue, Harry reconnaissant facilement l'une des célèbres robes Yves-Saint-Laurent, et parût de bijoux en tout genre lui donnant un côté féérique.

En somme, Marissa Zabini était époustouflante et Harry comprenait enfin d'où venaient les gênes incroyables de son âme-sœur italienne.

"Grand-Duc Potter, je suis enchantée d'enfin vous rencontrer en personne. Marissa Zabini, Dame de la très Ancienne et la Plus Noble Maison des Zabini d'Italie.", se présenta alors Marissa en faisant rapidement une courbette.

Harry, toujours respectueux des traditions, n'hésita pas à prendre la main gantée de cette dernière pour délicatement la baiser. Il remarqua alors une lueur appréciative dans les yeux de la femme, et il comprit qu'il avait passé un test silencieux. Il entendit alors Blaise laisser échapper un soupir d'aise à côté de lui.

"Grand-Duc Hadrian James Potter, Seigneur des Maisons Emrys, Peverell, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Potter, Evans et Héritier de la Maison Black.", se présenta alors Harry de façon formelle.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il sentit les mains de la femme sur son visage, lui tirant les joues tout en criant de joie.

"Il est si mignon! Oh mon Blaise adoré, tu t'es trouvé la parfaite âme-sœur! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être asexuel, étant moi-même loin de l'être!", fit alors Marissa en bondissant de joie.

Sirius ne perdit pas le Nord et s'esclaffa en voyant Harry être traité comme le gamin qu'il était, tandis que Marcus cacha tant bien que mal son sourire derrière sa manche. Quant à Blaise, il était devenu rouge de honte face à la réaction excessive de sa mère.

"Mon Harrynouchet, tata Bella va te sauver!", entendirent-ils tous au loin.

Avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse réagir, Harry fut soulevé dans une étreinte étouffante de la part de Bellatrix Lestrange-Black (suite à son mariage avec Rabastan Lestrange, les deux décidèrent de prendre les deux noms de famille afin de se différencier de Rodolphus désormais mort) qui avait repris du poil de la bête grâce aux bons soins prodigués par les médicomages (qui reçurent des menaces implicites de la part de Walburga s'ils ne faisaient pas correctement leur travail). Elle était suivie de son désormais mari, Rabastan, qui lui-aussi se portait mieux.

"Tante Bellatrix, ravi de voir que tu vas beaucoup mieux.", fit alors Harry en tentant en vain d'échapper à son étreinte mortelle.

"Je t'ai dit de m'appeler 'Tata'!", l'admonesta la Lestrange-Black.

Harry soupira. Malheureusement, toutes ses années sous _**Imperius**_ sans compter les années à Azkaban avaient eu des séquelles sur la psyché de Bellatrix, la rendant légèrement folle, et ce à vie, ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient accès à la technologie Alteranne. Heureusement, c'était beaucoup moins prononcé chez Rabastan, et Dumbledore avait supposé que la perte de l'enfant était la véritable raison de la folie de Bellatrix. En tout cas, malgré son grain de folie, la Lestrange-Black était restée une excellente duelliste et surdouée des Runes et Arithmancie, tandis que Rabastan avait gardé tous ses talents en potions et étonnamment, Herbologie et Soins aux créatures Magiques.

En effet, et ça peu le savaient, mais Rabastan était à l'origine quelqu'un de très doux qui aimait s'occuper des plantes et des animaux. Si Harry ne savait pas mieux, il aurait pu croire que Neville était son fils.

"Bella, laisses le respirer un peu.", fit alors Rabastan avant de regarder Harry, "Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu as passé un bon voyage. Oh, et bonjour les autres."

Harry lui sourit avant d'hocher de la tête tout en lui envoyant un regard empli de gratitude. Bella bouda légèrement mais laissa tout de même Harry échapper de ses griffes, sous l'esclaffe de son parrain, qui reçut un coup de pied dans l'échine en guise de remerciement pour son 'aide' de la part d'Harry.

"Dame Zabini…", commença Harry.

"Tu peux m'appeler Marissa, après tout, nous serons bientôt de la même famille. Et n'hésites pas à me tutoyer.", s'exclama alors l'italienne avec un fort accent.

Harry acquiesça.

"Comme tu voudras. Comme je le disais, Marissa, je souhaite t'inviter à vivre sur le Premier étage d'Erebor où vivent les familles Ducales et autres familles très importantes parmi les créatures magiques.", reprit alors Harry.

Marissa fit mine de réfléchir, mais personne n'était dupe.

"Très bien, mais j'espère que mon manoir sera à la hauteur de mes espérances.", fit alors l'italienne tout en levant la tête de façon snob.

Harry ricana, reconnaissant parfaitement Blaise à travers les manières de sa mère, avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Bien-entendu. Le Manoir Zabini sera évidemment réaménagé par l'un de mes meilleurs architectes et décorateur d'intérieur avec qui vous pourrez vous entretenir pour vous assurer que ses plans sont à votre goût.", répondit alors Harry tout en inclinant légèrement de la tête.

Marissa hocha de la tête avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Ils décidèrent alors de tous quitter la gare pour se rendre directement à Erebor à travers le réseau de cheminées. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Palais Potter, ils furent accueillis par toute la famille Black, dont Narcissa qui était redevenue totalement brune, mais aussi les familles Weasley et Flint.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement, Harry et Charlie s'embrassant tranquillement sous les regards jaloux de Marcus et Blaise qui voulaient pareil traitement, chose qu'Harry se fit un plaisir de faire. Le soir venu, Harry partit se coucher, non sans oublier de préciser qu'ici à Erebor, ils seraient dans des chambres séparées, au grand dam de Blaise qui ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle, ce qui fit rire Marcus et Charlie. Une fois dans sa chambre, il déposa alors Touffu, qui était resté sous sa forme miniature et endormi dans son manteau. Il avait désormais un chien de compagnie, et il savait parfaitement qu'Hagrid ne lui en voudrait pas.

Les vacances commencèrent tranquillement, et il y eut des réunions du Magisterium intéressantes pendant lesquelles Harry en profita pour anéantir toutes les lois anti-créatures existantes, mais aussi pour intégrer de façon officielle les races gobelines, naines, vélannes et loups-garous en tant que Citoyens Magiques, leur octroyant les mêmes droits que les sorciers, choses qu'ils apprécièrent, surtout les gobelins et loups-garous.

Evidemment, cette nouvelle ne fut pas très bien accueillie par Fenrir Greyback, qui y vit une ruse pour lui ôter tout pouvoir sur les loups-garous, ne pouvant plus profiter de la haine entre sorciers et hybrides. Sa réponse fut alors d'attaquer un petit village sorcier, mais malheureusement pour lui, l'un de ses 'bêtas' envoya un message au DJM. Il arriva donc dans un village complètement désert avec une garde complète de Chevaliers-Enchanteurs envoyée spécialement par Harry pour 'accueillir' Fenrir comme il se doit.

Le résultat fut sanglant, et Fenrir Greyback fut capturé pour être jugé publiquement à Erebor où il reçut le châtiment d' **Anima Reducto** sous les acclamations de la population en liesse, et surtout des Loups-garous qui étaient prisonniers de ce monstre. Malheureusement, il y eut une vingtaine de morts durant la capture de Fenrir, ce dernier étant venu accompagner de plusieurs membres de sa meute, tous volontaires. Aucun n'a survécu.

Harry en profita pour publier son livre, _Explication généalogique sorcière, ou comment expliquer la non-existence des nés-moldus_ , dont il avait dû retarder la publication suite au problème Pettigrew et d'autres petites choses. Le livre fut un véritable succès parmi la population sorcière, et un nombre incroyable de 'nés-moldus' et 'sang-mêlés' décidèrent de faire un test d'héritage. C'est ainsi que plusieurs familles éteintes se sont ranimés et que la famille Black a dépassé la centaine de sorciers avec Sirius (officiellement seulement, officieusement s'était Harry) à la tête de la famille Black. Même la famille Potter obtint quelques sorciers, des cousins très éloignés et de ce fait, Harry se trouva à la tête d'une famille composée de trente membres (en prenant en compte toutes les lignées sauf celle des Black). Et ne parlons même pas de la famille Weasley…

Il y eut aussi le très célèbre Bal de Yule organisé par le Ministère de la Magie. Pour l'occasion, il fut organisé au Palais Potter, siège central du gouvernement et ce fut un véritable succès. Harry dansa avec beaucoup de personnalités, et surtout, pour son plus grand plaisir, eut la confirmation de Ragnok concernant la récupération des joyaux de la couronne qui furent entreposés dans le coffre-fort N°1 d'Erebor, soit celui d'Harry.

(Arc Twilight)

Enfin il y eut le rendez-vous tant attendu avec Sanguini prenant place le dernier jour avant la fin des vacances. Exceptionnellement, et pour l'occasion, Sanguini demanda à Harry de venir directement en Italie afin de s'occuper directement du problème avec les vampires moldus. Se méfiant des vampires Moldus, Harry décida d'amener avec lui une garde complète composée uniquement de Chevaliers-enchanteurs avec son Maréchal-Enchanteur qui n'était nul autre qu'Alastor Maugrey. Ce dernier était à la fois Professeur et Général, car selon lui, nul autre que lui ne peut former les générations futures.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Volterra en Italie, ils furent accueillis par Sanguini ainsi qu'un représentant du Ministère de la Magie Italienne nommé Marco Tolino. Ce dernier en profita pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Harry en Italie tout en lui assurant que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait avec les Volturi, il serait pleinement soutenu par le MdlM Italienne avant de s'en aller. Sanguini était lui-aussi escorté par deux vampires magiques qui étaient issus de la noblesse vampirique, soit les sangs-purs (rien à voir avec les sangs-purs sorciers).

"Et surtout n'oubliez pas: Vigilance Constante!", fit alors Alastor en regardant ses capitaines.

"Hay!", firent-ils tous en cœur, tels de véritables petits soldats dressés pour la guerre.

Harry roula des yeux mais devait reconnaitre qu'Alastor avait raison concernant cette histoire de vigilance constante, après tout, cette vigilance aurait surement permis à ses parents de survivre, ou bien d'éviter l'existence de Voldemort en général. Sanguini s'avança vers eux.

"Il est temps pour nous d'aller rencontrer ces très chers Volturis. J'espère qu'ils sauront faire preuve de courtoisie et montre de courtoisie vous concernant, votre grâce.", fit alors Sanguini tout en s'inclinant devant Harry.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de suivre le vampire. Il remarqua que beaucoup de moldus les dévisagèrent, surement était-ce dû à leurs accoutrements du Moyen-Âge, ou bien étaient-ils focalisés sur la beauté de Sanguini et des siens? Remarquant son regard pensif, Sanguini ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

"Leurs regards sont fixés sur vous, votre grâce. Permettez-moi de vous complimenter concernant votre habit des plus magnifiques.", fit le vampire en souriant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir tandis qu'Alastor pouffa de rire. En effet, Harry avait décidé de revêtir pour l'occasion l'une de ses plus belles tenues afin de montrer sa prestance et son importance. La tenue était composée d'une splendide et très longue robe rouge bordeaux filigranée d'or en de merveilleuses arabesques. Par-dessus cette robe se trouvait un long manteau bleu nuit en hermine avec un col blanc, le tout serti de plusieurs boutons en vrai-argent (argent gobelin) eux-mêmes sertis de gemmes bleues. Tout ça sans compter les bottes en peau de Magyar à Pointes et ses nombreuses chevalières.

"Moi j'dis que c'est surtout c'te collier qui a attirer l'œil, et l'épée.", ricana alors Maugrey.

Sanguini hocha de la tête tandis qu'Harry fronça des sourcils. Il observa alors son collier qui était assez opulent, fait entièrement d'or avec un nombre incroyable de diamants colorés, et surtout, quatre petits pendentifs, soit un dragon (pour Charlie), un sombral (pour Marcus), un renard (pour Blaise) et un phénix (pour Harry). Il haussa des épaules tout en réajustant le fourreau de son épée, qui était celle offerte par les gobelins, qu'il avait nommé Mitrale. (Charlie ayant nommé la sienne Smaug, chose qu'Harry trouva amusant)

"On aurait peut-être dû utiliser quelques sorts de camouflage?", fit alors Harry.

Sanguini secoua de la tête.

"C'est inutile, de toute façon, tous ceux qui vivent ici connaissent l'existence des vampires. Ils doivent surement nous prendre pour des membres des Volturis.", expliqua alors le vampire.

Harry et Alastor hochèrent de la tête, acceptant l'explication de Sanguini. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la Cathédrale surplombant toute Volterra et n'hésitèrent pas à y entrer. Ils furent alors accueillis par deux vampires à l'apparence d'adolescents. Il y avait une fille qui avait un regard de psychopathe et un garçon qui semblait s'ennuyer.

"Seigneur Sanguini, le Seigneur Aro vous attend vous et vos invités. Veuillez me suivre.", déclara alors sans attendre la petite fille avant de les emmener dans les catacombes de la cathédrale.

Plus ils avancèrent et plus ils remarquèrent de vampires. Les vampires furent étonnés en voyant les regards tranquilles voire amusés de leurs invités. N'étaient-ils pas effrayés d'être entourés par autant de vampires? Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte à double battants, la petite vampire toqua avant d'entrer.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était spacieuse et faite de marbre, avec sur une petite esplanade trois vampires assis tranquillement dans trois trônes. Deux des vampires avaient une femme chacun tandis que le troisième était seul. Harry les détailla rapidement. Il y avait un vampire assez gai et souriant, surement le dénommé Aro. Il y en avait un qui avait un côté énervé et stressé, surement le dénommé Caïus. Et enfin, le troisième, celui qui était seul, semblait vouloir mourir. Ça devait être le dénommé Marcus.

"Jane, Alec, je vois que vous m'amenez nos prestigieux invités.", fit alors Aro avec de grands gestes tout en souriant.

"Oui maître.", fit simplement la prénommée Jane avant d'accepter une étreinte de la part de son patriarche.

Elle et son frère se placèrent alors sur le côté, tels des chiens à l'aguet. Sanguini se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des Volturis.

"Sanguini, mon vieil ami, quel plaisir de te revoir après tant d'années. Cela doit faire au moins deux siècles que nous ne nous sommes pas vus.", fit Aro, toujours aussi souriant mais tout en envoyant des regards méfiants dans la direction du groupe d'Harry.

"Aro, moi-aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, toi et tes frères. Cependant, permets-moi de te présenter mes invités.", répondit Sanguini tout en montrant le groupe d'Harry, "Je te présente le Seigneur Alastor Maugrey, un très puissant sorcier qui est aussi Maréchal-Enchanteur ainsi que son escorte composée uniquement de Capitaines-Enchanteurs, une élite de Mages de Guerre."

Les Volturis se raidirent à la mention du mot 'sorcier' et se doutèrent immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Ce fut Caïus qui remarqua que Sanguini n'avait pas présenté le plus jeune membre du groupe.

"Et qui est-ce?", demanda-t-il en pointa du doigt Harry.

Lorsqu'il pointa Harry du doigt, il remarqua immédiatement les Capitaines et Maugrey se raidir, prêts à l'attaquer, ce qui attisa d'autant plus sa curiosité.

"Ah, quel maladroit je fais. Laissez-moi vous présenter sa grâce, le Prince Hadrian James Potter, Prince Héritier d'Avalon, Seigneur des Maisons Pendragon, Emrys, Peverell, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Potter et Evans, Héritier de la Maison Black, Grand-Duc de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, et bien-entendu, Dirigeant du Magisterium et de facto meneur du Monde Sorcier Britannique.", fit alors Sanguini avec un sourire vicieux, se délectant des mines choquées et alarmées des Volturis.

Décidant de jouer la carte de la prudence, Aro décida de s'incliner rapidement, les autres faisant de même.

"Votre grâce, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Volterra. Vous êtes ici comme chez vous, bien-entendu.", fit alors Aro, étonnant ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant concernant les Pendragon.

"Je vous remercie pour ce chaleureux accueil, Aro.", répondit simplement Harry avec un rictus.

"Pourrions-nous savoir la raison de votre présence?", demanda alors Marcus qui s'était tût jusqu'à présent.

Harry lança un regard à Sanguini, et ce dernier hocha de la tête avant de s'avancer.

"Comme vous devez le savoir, les vampires ont juré allégeance à l'antique lignée des Pendragons, et cette allégeance est la raison de notre présence. En effet, il est temps pour tous les vampires de prêter de nouveau allégeance à leur souverain légitime, c'est-à-dire notre prince, mais aussi à ma lignée étant celle désignée pour diriger les vampires. Ceci, mes chers amis, est la raison de notre présence.", expliqua alors Sanguini tandis que ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur dangereuse tout en regardant les trois seigneurs Volturis.

Sanguini put voir Aro déglutir pour son plus grand délice. Cependant, sa joie fut interrompue par Caïus qui se leva brusquement, ce qui alerta les mages.

"Et que de passerait-il si nous venions à refuser de nous soumettre à du vulgaire bétail?", demanda-t-il hargneusement tandis qu'Aro se prit la tête dans les mains, dépité par l'attitude belligérante de son frère.

"Pourquoi pas un exemple?", fit alors Harry avec un sourire qui ne révélait rien de bon.

Caïus hocha de la tête avant de faire signe à Dimitri de s'avancer. Cependant, avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse arriver, un vampire fit interruption pour murmurer rapidement quelque chose aux oreilles des Volturis. Aro lança alors un regard à Jane et Alec, leur donnant un ordre silencieux qu'ils suivirent sans attendre.

"Votre grâce, serait-il possible de délaisser temporairement ce petit duel? Il semblerait que nous ayons un petit problème, et si vous le permettez, nous souhaiterions le régler avant de continuer.", fit alors Aro en souriant à Harry.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire.

"Bien-entendu. Evidemment, vous ne verrez aucun inconvénients à ce que je reste ici, n'est-ce pas?", demanda alors Harry en défiant le vampire de son regard.

Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire avant de claquer des doigts pour ordonner à Dimitri et un autre vampire d'apporter deux sièges pour Harry et Sanguini. Pour l'occasion, les sièges furent placés à côté de ceux des trois Volturis, faisant sourire Harry. Aro tentait de le brosser dans le sens du poil, et il devait admettre qu'il appréciait ses manières.

De son côté, Maugrey renifla de façon dédaigneuse avant de prendre un galet dans sa poche et le jeter juste à côté d'Harry. Il utilisa alors son bâton pour transformer le galet en un siège tout en métamorphosant le siège d'Harry pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur un siège plus approprié à sa condition, le tout sous les regards ébahis des vampires, et celui désormais méfiant de Dimitri. S'il allait affronter un mage, alors il aurait intérêt à se méfier.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour connaitre enfin la raison de leur interruption. En effet, Jane et Alec revinrent dans la salle, accompagnés de plusieurs vampires ayant des yeux différents, soit semblables à des topazes, ainsi que d'une jeune fille lambda. Harry se raidit immédiatement en voyant la fille, tout comme les mages. Une moldue se trouvait devant eux.

"Carlisle, quel plaisir de te revoir en si charmante compagnie. Est-ce là ton convent?", demanda alors Aro en serrant la main d'un vampire aux cheveux blonds ayant environ la trentaine.

"Aro, moi-aussi je suis content de te revoir. En effet, je te présente mon convent. Voici Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, et tu connais évidemment ma femme Esmée.", fit alors le dénommé Carlisle.

Aro hocha de la tête avant de diriger son attention sur la fille qu'il n'avait pas présentée. Cette dernière était fusillée du regard par Rosalie tandis qu'Alice semblait la serrer dans ses bras. Harry lança un regard à Sanguini, et ce dernier secoua de la tête. Il ne les connaissait pas du tout.

C'est alors que les vampires arrivistes remarquèrent qu'il y avait deux trônes supplémentaires, et surtout, une bonne cinquantaine de non-vampires armés jusqu'aux dents. Evidemment, Bella ne put s'empêcher de commenter à l'oreille d'Edward, oubliant que tous ceux présents dans la pièce pouvaient l'entendre.

"C'est qui ces drôles de types habillés comme des idiots du moyen-âge?"

Elle remarqua seulement son erreur lorsqu'Aro la fusilla du regard, faisant déglutir Carliste et le reste de sa famille. Voilà qui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer pour l'un de mes enfants à dû empêcher ce jeune Edward de révéler notre identité aux yeux de tous?", fit alors Aro tout en gardant son sourire désormais agaçant.

"Ce n'était qu'un acte de folie irréfléchi Aro. Mon fils pensait que cette jeune femme était morte et voulut se suicider après ton refus de l'exécuter.", fit alors Carlisle en tentant d'apaiser son vieil ami.

"S'il voulait tant mourir que ça, il aurait pu simplement se jeter dans une cheminée ou bien un volcan, ce n'est pas ce qui manque.", commenta alors Caïus vicieusement.

Carlisle hocha de la tête.

"Je sais, mais il était désespéré. Je peux vous assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.", promit alors le vampire végétarien.

"Et qui est donc cette jeune fille? Celle qui semble responsable de tous ces émois?", demanda alors Marcus d'une voix trainante digne de Rogue.

Les Cullen déglutirent à l'unisson.

"Je vous présente Bella Swann, une…camarade de classe de mon fils.", fit alors Carlisle.

"Vous avez osé amener une humaine ici? Dans ce lieu sacré? Dois-je te rappeler, Carlisle, quel est le châtiment pour un tel acte?", fit alors Aro tout en foudroyant les Cullen du regard.

Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête. Il allait faire en sorte de diriger toute l'attention d'Harry sur les Cullen afin d'échapper, si possible, à sa colère. Au diable les vieilles amitiés quand il faut choisir entre sa vie et la leur.

"Je suis vraiment…", commença Carlisle.

"Assez! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour assister à vos chamailleries, encore moins devant une vulgaire moldue qui n'a pas sa place ici!", tonna alors Harry tout en se levant.

Un silence s'abattit sur la salle, tandis qu'Edward fusilla Harry du regard et que Rosalie lui envoya un regard appréciateur. De son côté, Bella resta bloquée sur le mot 'moldue', mot que les Cullen n'avaient jamais employé autour d'elle.

"Je ne vois pas ce que vous faites ici, vous n'êtes pas des vampires non plus.", répondit alors Edward tandis qu'Aro jubila intérieurement.

Le Cullen était en train de creuser sa propre tombe, et ça arrangeait bien les affaires d'Aro. Quant à Harry, il fusilla Edward du regard pour avoir osé dévoiler cette information. Il remarqua alors à quel point le vampire ressemblait à Cédric Diggory et le fusilla deux fois plus du regard.

"Nous devrions les exécuter une bonne fois pour toute. La façon dont ils osent nous parler, mettre en danger notre monde, sans compter leur façon de se nourrir. Révoltant!", fit alors Caïus, mettant de l'huile sur le feu.

"Leur façon de se nourrir?", demanda alors Sanguini, intrigué.

Aro se mit à sourire avant de regarder le Comte.

"En effet, Comte Dracula!", fit Aro, appuyant sur le mot Comte pour faire réagir Carlisle, "Le Convent des Cullen se nourrit exclusivement de sang d'animaux, refusant de tuer des humains afin de pouvoir les intégrer plus facilement."

Harry fronça des sourcils tandis que Sanguini retroussa son nez de façon dégoutée.

"Aro, êtes-vous en train de me dire que ces 'Cullen' préfèrent tuer des animaux qui se raréfient au lieu de se nourrir d'humains qui pullulent de partout?", fit alors Harry.

Harry était extrêmement protecteur concernant les animaux, et beaucoup moins pour les humains. De toute façon, les Sorciers n'étaient pas humains, et donc le sort des humains importait peu pour Harry. Maugrey ricana sur le côté face au commentaire d'Harry, car après tout, c'était une façon logique de penser. Il y avait tellement d'humains, et ils se reproduisaient si vite qu'ils représentaient un stock illimité de nourriture, alors pourquoi tuer les animaux qui disparaissaient au fur et à mesure?

De leur côté, les Cullen écarquillèrent des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle remarque, surtout Carlisle qui n'avait jamais pensé à l'écosystème.

"C'est plus sain, et au moins on prouve qu'on est civilisé, comparé à d'autres.", répondit du tac-o-tac Edward en continuant de fusiller Harry du regard.

Harry lança un regard à Maugrey qui voulait dire 'm'a-t-il-traité-de-sauvage?' tandis que celui-ci lui répondit par un 'Yup' du regard. Le jeune prince redirigea son regard vers Edward.

"A ta place, je m'inclinerai devant mes supérieurs au lieu de fanfaronner. Si les vampires se nourrissent de sang humain, c'est tout simplement car il contient ce dont ils ont besoin pour être dans la meilleure des formes. Tu dois être faible si tu ne te nourris que de sang animal. A ta place, je prendrai rapidement une bouchée de ton garde-manger à tes côtés.", fit alors Harry en le raillant légèrement.

Edward mordu à l'hameçon, et dans un cri de rage se jeta vers Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas qu'il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la salle tandis qu'Alastor se tenait debout, bâton et épée à la main.

"Essayes un peu mon gars!", cria alors le Maréchal-Enchanteur.

Tous les vampires observèrent Maugrey, encore sous le choc de le voir envoyer valser à plusieurs mètres un vampire avec un simple bâton et sans même le toucher. Edward se releva avant de se diriger droit sur Maugrey. Jasper tenta de l'arrêter tandis qu'Emmett ricanait sur le côté, mais Edward continua tout de même son avancée vers Maugrey.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête, sachant que l'œil magique de Maugrey le regardait. Le vieux Mage de Guerre se mit alors à sourire de façon féroce avant de faire un clin d'œil à Dimitri, qui observait la scène avec attention.

Lorsqu'Edward s'approcha physiquement de Maugrey, il se mit à sourire en voyant la lame lui arriver droit dessus, persuadé qu'elle allait se briser. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il put faire. En effet, les lames des Mages de Guerres étaient enchantées, surtout celle de Maugrey, faite spécialement par les gobelins. Elle découpa avec aisance le vampire tout en s'enflammant, le réduisant en cendres sous les cris effrayés de sa famille et de Bella. Maugrey cracha alors sur le tas de cendre représentant Edward.

"Bah, il ne valait pas même un échauffement.", fit alors Alastor avant de retourner s'asseoir sous les regards effrayés des vampires.

"J'ai décidé d'être magnanime aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse le choix, partez ou bien mourrez, c'est à vous de choisir.", fit alors Aro d'une voix victorieuse.

Carlisle n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre. En effet, Sanguini se leva avant de se diriger droit vers Rosalie et Emmett, choquant les deux vampires. Il les observa quelques instants avant de se retourner droit vers Harry.

"Votre grâce, il semblerait que ces deux vampires soient des Cracmols. Je pense pouvoir, grâce à mon sang, en faire de véritables vampires.", s'exclama alors Sanguini sous les regards choqués des Volturis et ceux curieux des Cullen.

Harry hocha de la tête, donnant son aval tandis que Sanguini redirigea son attention vers Rosalie. Utilisant un peu de Légilimencie, il se mit à lire l'esprit de la belle vampire et son sourire s'agrandit. Il avait trouvé le parfait argument.

"Chère Rosalie, laissez-moi vous faire une proposition unique. Si vous acceptez de devenir une véritable vampire en rejoignant mon clan, alors je peux vous promettre que vous pourrez de nouveau enfanter.", annonça alors le vampire magique.

Immédiatement, les yeux de Rosalie s'écarquillèrent face à cette proposition. Son rêve pourrait-il devenir réalité? Elle chercha des yeux Emmett, qui lui enserra la main avant de regarder Sanguini droit dans les yeux.

"Est-ce vraiment possible?", demanda-t-elle, le ton plein d'espoir.

Sanguini hocha de la tête avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

"Bien-entendu. Après tout, je suis un véritable vampire, et je suis moi-même le fils d'un couple de vampires.", répondit le Comte.

Rosalie regarda les Cullen, qui lui lançaient des regards trahis avant d'hocher de la tête. Elle était prête à tout pour enfin avoir un enfant, quid à changer de convent. Le sourire de Sanguini s'élargit avant de mordre son poigné afin d'y faire couler le sang. Il tendit son poigné aux deux vampires devant lui tout en leur ordonnant de boire. Emmett et Rosalie ne perdirent pas de temps et burent un peu de son sang.

L'effet fut immédiat, leurs yeux devinrent rouges tandis qu'on entendit leurs cœurs se remettre à battre de façon très lente.

"Bienvenu parmi les Dracula.", annonça fièrement Sanguini en écartant des bras de façon grandiloquente.

"Et nous?", demanda alors Carlisle tandis que Rosalie et Emmett étaient escortés hors de la Cathédrale.

"Vous? Pour vous ce sera tout bonnement la mort.", fit alors Harry en se levant tout en claquant des doigts.

Les Capitaines-Enchanteurs réagirent immédiatement au signal d'Harry. Ils dégainèrent leurs lames et se mirent tout bonnement à tuer les vampires, TOUS les vampires moldus, sous les regards effrayés d'Aro et des autres Volturis. Jane et Alec tentèrent de protéger leurs maîtres avec leurs pouvoirs, mais ces pouvoirs étaient inutiles contre des maîtres Occlumens. En seulement cinq minutes, la totalité des Convents Volturis et Cullen furent anéantis tandis que Bella Swann fut une malheureuse victime durant la débâcle.

"Comte Sanguini, je vous laisse vous charger des autres vampires moldus. Je refuse que ces abominations deviennent des membres de mon empire. Si vous trouvez d'autres vampires Cracmols, n'hésitez pas à les transformer. Sur ce, il est temps pour moi de rentrer profiter de mes dernières vacances.", fit Harry tout en quittant les lieux accompagné de Maugrey et des Capitaines-Enchanteurs.

"Comme vous le voudrez, votre grâce.", fit alors Sanguini tout en s'asseyant tranquillement sur le trône d'Aro.


	9. Partie VI

**Salut à tous. Certains remarqueront que ce chapitre est légèrement plus petit et surtout rapide, particulièrement vers la fin.**

 **C'est tout à fait normal attendu que c'est le dernier chapitre sur Terre et qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à écrire sur cette partie là.**

 **J'ai décidé de les renommer Malteran (facile à comprendre pourquoi). Pour ceux qui souhaitent savoir à quelle période commence le prochain chapitre; Le prochain chapitre commence en 2004, soit SG1 Saison 8 et SGA Saison 1. Voilà :)**

 **Ah, j'ai failli oublié :D Alerte SMUTT!**

* * *

Le retour des vacances d'hiver se déroula sans le moindre problème et l'année se termina tranquillement pour Harry et ses âmes-sœurs. Le seul évènement intéressant qui se produit durant le reste de l'année scolaire fut l'élection du Ministre de la Magie et le dévoilement de sa dernière lignée. Pour l'occasion, Harry avait publiquement annoncé son soutien pour Bartemius Croupton Sénior, estimant que le Monde Magique Britannique avait besoin d'un représentant fort et juste, ayant conscience des enjeux encourus par les autres Départements, chose dont Bartemius avait parfaitement connaissance, contrairement à Cornélius Fudge. Secrètement, Harry voulait simplement se débarrasser du super pot de colle et de son horrible crapaud rose à froufrous qui lui donnait littéralement de l'urticaire. Il devait surement faire une allergie aux batraciens non-répertoriés, ou bien aux choses roses non-identifiées. Après l'OVNI, (dont Harry était persuadé être une blague des Asgards ou bien des Nox), il y avait l'ORNI (Objet Rose Non-Identifié) qui faisait par la même occasion penser à une maladie vénérienne.

30/06/1992

C'est ainsi que le trente Juin 1992, Harry se tint dans le Magisterium avec Charlie à ses côtés tandis que Blaise et Marcus étaient dans l'aile des invités. Il roula des yeux, fatigué d'assister à cette réunion et n'entendit que la fin du discours de son grand-père.

"…et c'est ainsi que je déclare Bartemius Croupton Sénior en tant que Ministre de la Magie.", fit le vieil homme sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Bartemius Croupton Sénior se leva de son siège de membre mineur du Magisterium avant de s'incliner devant l'hémicycle tandis que Cornélius Fudge laissa échapper un soupir de défaite, les épaules baissées et le regard perdu. Il avait perdu son poste au ministère et ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Derrière-lui, Dolorès Ombrage vibrait littéralement de rage, sachant que son heure était enfin venue.

Bartemius s'approcha du podium dédié au Ministre de la Magie avant de se racler la gorge.

"Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et je remercie particulièrement le Grand-Duc Potter pour son incroyable soutien à travers ces élections. Je peux vous assurer qu'avec moi, le Ministère de la Magie sera entièrement réformé pour montrer au Monde Magique tout entier que nous sommes forts et déterminés à donner l'exemple.", annonça le Ministre de la Magie d'une voix sûre et forte.

Les applaudissements retentirent de nouveau, Harry faisant de même. Il avait hâte de voir la tête des sorciers lorsqu'il dévoilerait sa dernière lignée, chose qu'il avait décidé de faire dans quelques minutes. Harry envoya un regard à Ragnok qui se tenait assis juste à côté de Sanguini dans l'hémicycle, les gobelins (Ragnok), Vampires (Sanguini), Vélannes (Juliette Delacour), centaures (Magorian) et Loups-Garous ayant été intégrés dans le Magisterium. Le gobelin hocha de la tête avec un sourire qui effraya plusieurs spectateurs. Il se leva alors, et utilisant sa baguette qu'il affectionnait tant depuis qu'il avait pu en avoir une, lança un puissant _**Sonorus**_ sur sa gorge afin d'amplifier sa voix.

"Je souhaiterai faire une annonce des plus importantes!", déclara-t-il et interrompant les applaudissements.

Immédiatement après son annonce, les applaudissements se turent pour laisser place à un abrupt silence et des regards choqués. Bartemius hocha de la tête avant de s'asseoir dans le siège de Ministre et Dumbledore regarda le gobelin.

"Vous avez la parole, Seigneur Ragnok.", fit le vieil homme avec un regard connaisseur.

Ragnok leur fit à tous un sourire élargi, montrant toutes ses dents de façon presque démoniaque.

"Comme vous le savez, les gobelins sont divisés en plusieurs grands clans tel que le clan Gringotts ou le clan Vartuk. Beaucoup doivent se demander la raison pour laquelle les gobelins ne forment plus un vaste royaume dirigé par un haut-roi. La raison est très simple: Aucun n'a été désigné. Enfin, c'était le cas.", fit alors Ragnok, s'arrêtant exprès pour reprendre son souffle et regarder les mines choquées et anxieuses des sorciers.

La dernière fois que les gobelins avaient eu un Roi, ce dernier s'était révolté contre les sorciers et la guerre avait été sanglante. Que cela annonçait-il pour les prochains jours si un nouveau roi venait à être couronné? Plusieurs sorciers se mirent à murmurer entre eux, imaginant des situations les unes plus farfelues que les autres.

"Ce que vous ne savez sans doute pas, c'est que la famille royale des gobelins n'est en aucun cas choisie par d'autre gobelins, mais par un sorcier. Et pas n'importe quel sorcier, non, je vous parle d'un sorcier très important, pour nous comme pour vous. Je vous parle nul autre que de l'héritier de la famille Pendragon, ce qui veut dire, votre souverain légitime!", cria alors Ragnok fièrement.

Des hoquets de stupeur retentirent dans l'hémicycle tandis que plusieurs journalistes venus du Monde Entier s'en donnèrent à cœur joie pour prendre des photographies. C'était surement le scoop du siècle et ça allait faire décoller la carrière de plusieurs.

"J'ai aujourd'hui le plaisir de vous annoncer que les gobelins ont un nouveau Haut-Roi, désigné par l'héritier de la famille Pendragon. Moi, Ragnok 1er Gringotts déclare officiellement être le Haut-Roi de toute la race gobeline!", annonça alors le gobelin tandis qu'une couronne en or fit son apparition sur sa tête.

Des applaudissements retentirent, majoritairement des créatures magiques, mais aussi de la part des éréboriens tandis que les autres sorciers restèrent stoïques, choqués ou bien dubitatifs, ne sachant pas vraiment comment interpréter la nouvelle. De son côté, Dumbledore suivit le plan.

"Et qui est cet héritier Pendragon, Roi Ragnok? Qui est donc le souverain légitime du Royaume et de l'Empire d'Avalon?", demanda le vieil homme le visage ferme, bien que ses yeux le trahissaient par leur amusement et brillance.

Harry se leva de son siège, choquant la totalité des sorciers (à part les ducs et Dumbledore) présents.

"Moi, Hadrian James Potter, déclare officiellement être le prince légitime d'Avalon et le Seigneur de la Maison Pendragon. Ainsi soit-il!", déclara alors Harry tandis qu'un symbole représentant un immense dragon rugissant apparut au-dessus de sa tête.

Des cris de stupeur et des acclamations purent alors être entendus de toutes parts tandis que les journalistes se donnaient à cœur joie pour prendre autant de photographies que possible. L'entièreté de la communauté sorcière britannique resta abasourdie devant cette nouvelle des plus incroyables, et certains allèrent même jusqu'à perdre connaissance suite à ce terrible choc.

Harry se racla la gorge pour être entendu, mais rien n'y fit. Les gens étaient tellement choqués et dans un tel émoi qu'une cacophonie régnait sans partage dans l'hémicycle, malgré les tentatives de Dumbledore et ses coups de sommation pour demander le silence. De son côté, Ragnok observa la scène avec un certain délice, comme s'il savourait un bon vin, et ne cessait de rire en voyant les sorciers courir dans tous les sens comme des poulets auxquels on aurait coupé la tête. Même Sanguini se mit à ricaner face au spectacle lui étant offert.

"Silence!", retentit alors dans toute l'hémicycle avec une telle force que les murs en tremblèrent.

Ce n'était nul autre que Walburga Black qui s'était énervée. Un immense silence s'installa dans la pièce et Harry la remercia vivement du regard, auquel elle répondit par un simple rictus supérieur digne d'une Black.

"Il est temps pour moi de révéler au Monde Entier ma véritable identité. Je suis Hadrian James Potter, le dernier héritier de Merlin et Arthur Pendragon, Prince légitime du Royaume et Empire d'Avalon, mais aussi du Royaume-Uni et de l'Empire Britannique, Seigneur des Maisons Pendragon, Emrys, Peverell, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Potter et Evans, Héritier de la Maison Black.", annonça alors Harry d'une voix qui se voulait sans appel.

Des applaudissements retentirent tandis que plusieurs sorciers se mirent à scander son nom telle une hymne. Harry leva sa main pour les faire taire avant de continuer son petit discours.

"Attendu mon émancipation et mon jeune âge, j'annonce officiellement que mon couronnement aura lieu le 31 Juillet 1995, à l'aube de mes quinze-ans. Cette date coïncide évidemment avec mon anniversaire. En attendant, je laisse le Ministère de la Magie entre les mains de Bartemius Croupton en qui j'ai une pleine confiance. Je vous remercie.", finit alors Harry tandis qu'il délaissa tranquillement son siège afin de quitter le Magisterium, sous les ovations d'un peuple en liesse.

A peine eut-il quitté le Magisterium qu'il fut abordé de chaque côté par des journalistes avides d'informations en tout genre, semblables à des moustiques assoiffés de sang. Il répondit rapidement à quelques questions, et annonça que la cérémonie de couronnement serait ouverte à tous, enjoignant ainsi les dirigeants du Monde Sorcier, et de la CIS (Confédération Internationale des Sorciers) à venir assister à cette glorieuse cérémonie qui marquerait l'avènement d'un nouvel-âge pour le Monde Sorcier. Il dévoila par la même occasion le lieu où la cérémonie prendra place: La Grande Salle de Poudlard pour la cérémonie officielle. En effet, il décréta que Poudlard serait parfaite pour une telle cérémonie, étant le bâtiment magique le plus vieux du Monde Magique Britannique, en plus d'être située sur le nœud tellurique le plus important au monde et annonça que la cérémonie post-couronnement aurait lieu au Palais Potter afin d'accommoder plus de personnes et célébrer l'évènement avec un grand Bal qui resterait surement dans les annales.

La seule question à laquelle il ne répondit pas fut la date de mariage concernant ses âmes-sœurs, lui-même n'y ayant pas réfléchi, bien qu'il ait déjà donné les bagues de fiançailles à Blaise et Marcus. Lorsqu'il se rendit au Palais Potter, les examens finaux ayant déjà eu lieu il y a une semaine, il se posa lui-même cette question, sous les regards curieux de ses âmes-sœurs et de sa famille. Harry s'assit alors sur son siège favori situé dans le Grand Salon de l'Aile Nord, sous les regards perplexes des autres personnes présentes.

" _Mio bello_ , qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant?", demanda alors Blaise, exprimant haut et fort la question que tous se posaient tout bas.

"Je réfléchissais à la question posée par l'un des journalistes.", répondit simplement Harry toujours pensif.

"Quelle question mon chiot?", intervint alors Sirius, voulant en savoir plus.

"Celle concernant les dates des mariages. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai prévu aucune date, et je ne sais pas s'il serait préférable de me marier avant ou après la cérémonie de couronnement.", fit Harry, perplexe.

Sirius et les autres haussèrent les sourcils, avant de prendre des mines pensives. Ils avaient eux-aussi oublié cette histoire de mariages, tellement habitués à les voir ensembles. Dumbledore décida alors de donner son avis tout en savourant l'un de ses sorbets au citron.

"Mon garçon, j'ai peut-être une solution concernant ton problème. Pourquoi ne te marierais-tu pas avec Charlie avant la cérémonie de couronnement et avec Blaise et Marcus juste après? Ainsi, Charlie serait lui-aussi couronné en tant que Roi-Consort tandis que Blaise et Marcus deviendraient des Grands-Ducs tels que Merlin l'était pour Arthur, lorsque ce genre de relations n'était pas très accepté parmi les moldus. Evidemment, attendu que cette cérémonie de couronnement n'aura pas lieu parmi les moldus, Charlie n'aura aucun problème à recevoir le titre de Roi-Consort.", proposa alors le vieux professeur avec un sourire en coin et des yeux bleus pleins de vie toujours aussi étincelants.

"C'est une excellente idée!", fit alors Walburga, satisfaite par la proposition de Dumbledore.

Marissa Zabini et Marwyn Flint froncèrent légèrement des sourcils, et ce fut Nymphadora, qui n'avait pas tout suivi qui posa la question qui les démangeait.

"Pourquoi Blaise et Marcus ne pourraient pas eux-aussi recevoir le titre de Roi-Consort?", demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

"Tout simplement parce qu'on ne peut avoir que deux monarques, sinon ça deviendrait bien trop compliqué. Evidemment, ils auront eux-aussi les titres de Consort, mais il sera plus facile de les distinguer de Charlie en utilisant les titres de Grands-Ducs, réservés expressément pour ce problème. C'est pour cela que dans l'ancien temps, Arthur Pendragon était marié à sa reine, Guenièvre Pendragon, et que Merlin était le Grand-Duc, car les moldus n'acceptaient pas ce genre de relations suite à leurs religions problématiques. Nous avons tout simplement décidé de perpétuer cette tradition dans le cas d'Harry attendu son nombre d'âmes-sœurs, et Charlie étant la première âme-sœur ainsi que l'Alpha de ce couple, le titre de Roi-Consort lui revient de droit.", expliqua alors Dumbledore en mode 'professeur'.

Marissa et Marwyn se détendirent en entendant l'explication de vieux professeur. Enfin, Harry décida d'y mettre son grain de sel.

"Sans oublier que dans notre langue d'origine, la langue Alteranne, je serai l'Imperatori-Rex tandis que Charlie sera l'Imperator-Rex et que Marcus et Blaise seront les Impera-Rex. Les titres étant similaires, ce sera plus facile dans notre langue d'origine attendu qu'il n'y a pas de différence entre hommes et femmes dans les titres.", expliqua alors Harry.

Les occupants de la pièce hochèrent de la tête à l'unisson, eux-mêmes préférant largement ces titres que ceux en anglais. Harry continua de réfléchir avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à ses âmes-sœurs, qui comprenant la question muette, hochèrent de la tête, faisant fleurir un immense sourire sur le visage d'Harry.

"J'accepte ton idée grand-père. Je pense qu'on devrait organiser le mariage entre Charlie et moi au plus tôt afin d'éviter que tous les évènements se produisent dans le même laps de temps. Une idée quant à la date?", fit alors Harry en jetant un regard à sa famille.

Plusieurs dates furent proposées et refusées, et ça dura un bon moment. C'est alors que Narcissa, qui s'était tût jusqu'à présent haussa de la voix.

"Et pourquoi pas le vingt-cinq décembre mil-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-treize durant l'équinoxe d'Hiver de Yule? Ce serait la date idéale pour un tel évènement, les énergies magiques étant très présentes à cette période, et cela laissera largement du temps avant la cérémonie de couronnement. Le seul problème selon moi étant la lune de miel attendu ton jeune âge.", proposa alors la Dame Black.

Harry et Charlie rougirent de concert face à l'insinuation de Narcissa tandis que les autres éclatèrent de rire, Sirius, Remus et les jumeaux Weasley en tête.

"Je pense que ce ne sera pas un problème pour la lune de miel. Après tout, Harry étant un porteur, son corps sera prêt pour un accouplement dès son treizième anniversaire comme pour les autres porteurs, sans compter qu'avec le mariage, il y a de fortes chances qu'Harry mature immédiatement. Je ferais cependant des recherches sur le sujet, surtout pour savoir si tout ça aura des incidences sur la maturation magique du jeune Zabini attendu que Marcus aura normalement déjà atteint sa maturité.", fit alors Dumbledore en fronçant des sourcils.

Le problème était la rareté du cas, et donc d'informations concernant les Porteurs, malgré le fait qu'ils soient adulés. A croire que personne n'avait pensé à correctement noter tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce cas. Albus poussa un soupir intérieur, il allait devoir faire des recherches à Alexandrie.

En effet, et malgré les croyances populaires moldues (et même sorcières), la Bibliothèque d'Alexandrie était en parfait état, le tremblement de Terre n'étant qu'une ruse des sorciers grecs pour dissimuler l'immense Phare et sa Bibliothèque. Ce fait était cependant connu de très peu de sorciers, soit les membres de la CIS et le Ministère de la Magie Grec. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait oublié de dévoiler ce fait à Harry, étant le dirigeant du Monde Sorcier Britannique. Le mieux serait de tout dévoiler après son couronnement, se dit-il.

"Dans ce cas, tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes! Oh, j'ai hâte d'organiser ce mariage!", s'exclama alors Narcissa avec un grand sourire.

Immédiatement, Narcissa, Andromeda, Bellatrix et Marissa se mirent à piailler et faire des grands gestes, sous les regards effrayés des hommes qui souhaitaient s'enfuir en courant. Harry ne fut pas très étonné lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore s'enfuir rapidement, suivi de près par Sirius et Remus. Le seul qui osa rester fut Ted, le mari d'Andromeda.

Charlie et Harry se regardèrent avant d'hocher de la tête. Mieux valait ne pas se mettre sur le chemin de ces femmes et les laisser tout organiser.

"Mesdames, je vous fais entièrement confiance, et je vous donne carte blanche. Mes coffres sont à votre disposition, alors organisez moi un mariage digne de nos familles!", fit alors Harry avant de s'éclipser, suivi de Charlie, Blaise et Marcus.

Les quatre femmes se regardèrent avant de sourire de façon démoniaque. Carte Blanche? Fonds Illimités? Elles allaient se lâcher!

Les vacances se déroulèrent tranquillement, et lorsque Marcus reçut ses résultats d'ASPICS, une fête fut organisée en son honneur. En effet, grâce au tutorat d'Harry, Marcus avait réussi haut la main ses examens, et donc obtenu des (O) partout, dont des (O+) en Runes, Arithmancie et Ingénierie Magique Primordiale. N'ayant d'ailleurs pas besoin de trouver un travail attendu qu'il était l'âme-sœur d'Harry, Marcus décida de se consacrer au développement de nouvelles Runes et donc à la Recherche Fondamentale, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry.

Cependant, un évènement survint vers la fin du mois d'Août, peu de temps avant la rentrée scolaire.

En effet, Harry avait ordonné une restructuration complète des droits et devoirs civiques pour intégrer avec facilité les races magiques parmi les sorciers, mais certains sorciers ne semblaient pas de cet avis. Evidemment, ces sorciers étaient les puristes ayant survécu à la purge des mangemorts avec à leur tête Dolores Ombrage, une fervente raciste anti-hybrides.

Evidemment, Harry ne se laissa pas faire et décida de faire de Dolores un exemple. Suite à son attaque sur une famille de Loups-Garous, la punition d'Harry fut de transférer l'entièreté des biens de la famille Ombrage directement à la famille victime. Dolores proféra évidemment des menaces à l'encontre d'Harry, et scella donc son sort.

Lorsqu'elle fut interrogée sous veritaserum et que tous ses crimes furent dévoilés au grand jour, elle et ses partisans furent envoyés à Erebor pour y purger une peine à vie. Mais Harry avait des projets bien plus…insidieux que ça. Il avait en effet avec l'aide de Marcus développé un arrangement de runes permettant non pas de sceller le cœur magique d'un individu mais de le détruire entièrement tout en la gardant en vie. Evidemment, il y avait une conséquence à cet acte, soit une infertilité totale de la personne, mais pour Harry, ce n'était pas un inconvénient, bien au contraire.

Ainsi, Dolores et les autres sorciers furent soumis à ce traitement avant d'être envoyés parmi les moldus qu'ils haïssaient tant. Personne ne fut étonné lorsqu'ils furent plus tard enfermés dans des Asiles Psychiatriques.

Enfin ce fut la rentrée en troisième année pour Harry, qui se déroula sans le moindre problème. Il continua son amitié avec Hermione, et réussit par un traitement de choc à lui faire comprendre que son attitude de lèche-botte et de forcenée intransigeante n'était pas appropriée pour se faire des amis. Il comprit alors rapidement que cette attitude n'était que le résultat d'un rejet social depuis sa tendre enfance attendu l'intelligence de la jeune fille et sa tendance à lire des ouvrages compliqués.

Depuis, Hermione était devenue plus tolérable, quoi qu'elle restait tout de même un peu…comment dire…chiante sur les bords, mais on n'y pouvait rien.

Harry se lia aussi d'amitié avec Luna Lovegood, comprenant alors que celle-ci était une véritable voyante dans un état de transe constant lui faisant voir une sorte de sous-dimension parallèle, expliquant donc les créatures aux noms farfelues qu'elle ne cessait de citer. En somme, la fille percevait les choses autrement, et Harry découvrit rapidement que la jeune femme médium était rejetée par ses pairs de la Maison Serdaigle, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Il n'hésita donc pas à déclarer la jeune fille comme l'une de ses protégés, déclarant officiellement qu'elle méritait largement le nom de famille Serdaigle. C'est ainsi que naquit Luna Serdaigle-Lovegood. Evidemment, cet article fit la une du **Chicaneur** de Xenophilius Lovegood, heureux d'apprendre que sa fille était désormais protégée.

En fait, Harry lia rapidement des amitiés avec plusieurs élèves de Poudlard qui ne faisaient pas toute une histoire concernant ses titres. Ces élèves étaient Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Anthony Goldstein, Daphnée Greengrass, Colin et son frère Dennis Creevey, Parvati et Padma Patil, et bien d'autres.

Mais Harry avait aussi quelques ennemis, tels que Draco Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle et évidemment, Zacharies Smith, qui était extrêmement jaloux d'Harry. Surement dû au fait qu'Harry possédait désormais la Coupe de Poufsouffle, ou bien au fait que sa famille ait détruit toute chance des Smith de revendiquer le nom de Poufsouffle.

Et évidemment, un évènement se produit quelques jours avant le début des vacances d'Hiver et donc le mariage d'Harry avec Charlie.

En effet, le onze décembre mil-neuf-cent-quatre-vint-treize, un évènement inattendu eut lieu à Poudlard. Alors qu'Harry se discutait tranquillement avec Blaise dans la Grande Salle, quelques heures avant de quitter Poudlard, il entendit un cri.

"Je suppose que tu dois être fier de toi, Potter!"

Harry et Blaise, et même tous ceux présents dans la Grande Salle tournèrent le regard vers celui qui s'était exclamé. Ce n'était nul autre que Draco Malefoy, qui restait pour les vacances à Poudlard, n'ayant plus de famille.

"Et de quoi dois-je donc être fier, fils de Mauvaise foi?", demanda Harry d'une voix trainante digne de Rogue, ce qui fit sourire les occupants de la pièce, certains toussant pour cacher leurs ricanements.

Draco rougit tout en foudroyant Harry du regard.

"Si seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas raté son coup, on aurait été débarrassé de toi et mon père serait toujours en vie!", fit alors Draco avec un sourire hautain.

Plusieurs hoquets de stupeur retentirent dans la Salle, les élèves et professeurs étant choqués par les propos de Draco. De son côté, Harry plissa des yeux, énervé, et l'atmosphère de Poudlard devint surchargée. Blaise se leva d'un bond avant de cracher aux pieds de Draco.

"Ne t'avises pas de parler ainsi de celui que j'aime, fils de Mangemort! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'être autoriser à Poudlard, Harry aurait pu ordonner ton expulsion il y a bien longtemps.", fit alors Blaise en toisant de haut Draco comme s'il était une vermine.

Evidemment, Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent pour se placer aux côtés de Draco et tenter de le protéger. Ils ne savaient rien faire d'autre de toute façon. Evidemment, Draco ne sentant pas le danger décida de continuer dans sa diatribe.

"Tu crois que t'es mieux? Que tu m'es supérieur? Toi qui es avec lui comme une poupée dont il peut se débarrasser? Ah! C'est juste une pute glorifiée qui écarte les jambes pour avoir tout ce qu'il veut, comme sa pute de mère a fait pour avoir son idiot de père!", répondit alors le fils Malefoy.

A peine eut-il finit cette phrase que Draco se fit propulser hors de la salle avec les deux gorilles, atterrissant comme une vulgaire crotte en-dehors de la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Harry, dont les yeux s'étaient rétrécis pour ne devenir que deux points verts brillants tel du feu grégeois. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et pourtant, on savait pertinemment qu'il était le responsable de cet acte. Les élèves et professeurs remarquèrent alors que ses cheveux volaient au vent et qu'une sorte d'aura tournait autour de lui, certains avalèrent alors leur salive tout en suant à grosses gouttes.

Il y avait une règle universelle concernant Harry: Ne jamais insulter sa famille et son couple sous peine de souffrir.

Et Draco venait de briser cette règle. Dumbledore se leva avant de se diriger vers Malefoy, le regard dur et sans l'étincelle habituelle. Il n'était pas du tout content.

"Draco Malefoy, votre comportement est une véritable honte pour cet établissement. Attendu votre odieux comportement depuis votre arrivée dans cette école, je me vois dans l'obligation de déclarer votre renvoi définitif de Poudlard. Ceci est aussi valable pour vous deux, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe.", fit alors Dumbledore d'une voix sèche si non-caractéristique du vieil homme.

Draco et les deux gorilles écarquillèrent des yeux, et avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, leurs baguettes se levèrent dans les yeux pour se briser dans un crac retentissant. C'est alors que la voix d'Harry retentit.

"Draco Malefoy, je te déclare toi et tous les Malefoy future persona non-grata à Poudlard, à Erebor et à Avalon! Ainsi soit-il.", déclara alors le prince d'Avalon, faisant de même pour les deux autres.

Le résultat fut immédiat, et dans des cris de douleur, Draco, Vincent et Gregory disparurent, expulsés par la magie elle-même hors du Royaume d'Avalon. Malheureusement pour eux, ils furent envoyés dans le pire endroit pour eux, soit l'Afrique Centrale, devant un Nundu affamé. Une chose fut sure, on entendrait plus jamais parler d'eux.

Evidemment, suite à ce décret d'Harry, les possessions restantes des familles Crabbe, Goyle et Malefoy furent transmises à Harry, dont un certain elfe de maison très sympathique qui apparut devant Harry.

"Dobby est ravi de rencontrer son nouveau maître…Har…Harry Potter?!", hurla alors le jeune elfe, extatique en sautant de joie.

Harry sortit immédiatement de son état de colère pour observer l'elfe devant lui, amusé.

"Oh! Seigneur Harry Potter Harry Seigneur est le nouveau maître de Dobby! Dobby est si heureux, si heureux! Harry Potter Seigneur!", proclama alors l'elfe en se mettant à quatre pattes devant Harry tout en pleurant des larmes de joie.

Tout le monde observa cette scène, ne sachant pas comment réagir. A la vue de l'elfe, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas été très bien traité par son maître, ce qui allait contre les lois établies par Harry. Il fronça des sourcils avant de faire signe au jeune elfe de se lever.

"Likny!", fit alors Harry d'une voix forte.

Likny fit son apparition aux côtés d'Harry, et voyant le jeune Dobby, il comprit immédiatement la situation et ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne perdit pas de temps avant de prendre Dobby pour l'emmener au Palais Potter et le soigner, et surement parfaire son éducation par la suite.

Quelques secondes après leur départ, des applaudissements retentirent dans Poudlard, les élèves étant ravis d'être enfin débarrassés de Draco et de ses sbires.

Et c'est ainsi que commencèrent les vacances d'hiver. Evidemment, lorsqu'Harry annonça la nouvelle à Narcissa, la femme pleura un bon coup avant de se reprendre. De toute façon, Draco n'était plus son fils, alors à quoi bon s'apitoyer pour le sort d'un rejeton banni? Elle décida que son prochain enfant serait quelqu'un de respectable. De son côté, Bellatrix se lamenta, elle aurait s'occuper elle-même de Draco, ce qui fit frissonner d'effroi les Black.

Enfin le jour tant attendu par Harry et Charlie arriva, soit le vingt-cinq décembre mil-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-treize. Ce fut un évènement à jamais marqué dans les annales.

25/12/1993

Les citoyens magiques d'Avalon étaient dans tous ces états qu'on aurait pu en rire. Pourtant, la raison était parfaitement compréhensible, leur futur monarque allait se marier avec sa première âme-sœur et donc alpha, et évidemment, leur futur souverain. C'était donc une journée très importante, et la ville d'Erebor était décorée de façon très festive, sans oublier que c'était aussi Yüle.

Pour l'occasion, la météo avait été changée dans Erebor pour représenter un doux hiver avec beaucoup de neige, enveloppant la ville dans un linceul blanc et resplendissant, donnant une apparence féérique. Il y avait des décorations un peu partout, avec des écrans magiques géants dispersés dans toute la ville afin que tous puissent assister à ce merveilleux moment.

Mais l'endroit le plus beau était évidemment le Palais Potter, qui était pour l'occasion ouvert à tous et dont les grands jardins avaient spécialement été aménagés pour la cérémonie de mariage. Les jardins étaient richement décorés, avec des topiaires, des rosiers et arbustes disséminés un peu partout avec des étangs remplis de carpes et autres poissons intéressants. Sans oublier les immenses fontaines représentant des animaux et dieux romano-grecs, s'inspirant fortement des jardins de Versailles. Il y avait même un grand jardin Japonais avec des cerisiers constamment en fleur, et le mariage était organisé dans ce jardin.

Il y avait une magnifique arche en marbre couverte de runes, des dizaines de bancs mais aussi diverses sphères de retransmission magique pour tout retransmettre sur les écrans géants. En effet, l'entreprise Potter avait développé sa propre télévision avec plusieurs chaînes, spécialement pour la population magique, avec des chaînes telles que **Vampirevelas** (chaîne de séries romantiques), **Avalon 1, Avalon 2, Avalon 3… Avalon Info, Quidditch Plus, Gobeline Bourse** (chaîne économique) **, EroVélanne** (chaîne de charme) **, HurLune** (chaîne d'action/thriller) **, AstroCentaurus** (chaîne scientifique) etc. En somme, il y avait toute une industrie du cinéma, contrôlée entièrement par la famille Potter et Avalonwood. Et pour l'occasion, toutes les chaînes allaient retransmettre la même chose, soit le mariage d'Harry et Charlie.

L'allée était magnifique, faite de dalles de marbre couvertes de pétales de cerisier. En somme, c'était une scène idyllique, et les sœurs Black (et Marissa Zabini) avaient fait un travail hors du commun.

Mais deux personnes étaient extrêmement stressées pour l'occasion, et on pouvait facilement s'en rendre compte. En effet, Harry était en train de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, Charlie étant pour l'occasion en train de se préparer au Manoir Weasley.

"Tout ira bien mon amour.", fit alors Marcus en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

"Il a raison, _carino_. Tout se passera bien, tu verras, et Charlie et toi passerez un merveilleux moment qui se finira en beauté, Hehehe.", fit alors l'italien avec un sourire lubrique.

Marcus et Harry le regardèrent avant de rouler des yeux. Comme d'habitude, l'italien ne pensait qu'au sexe, et à force, ça ne les étonnait plus le moins du monde. Harry reprit son souffle avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

Pour l'occasion, il portait une merveilleuse robe d'un vert hypnotisant qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. La robe était couverte de dorures et arabesques formant deux dragons se tournant autour avec au centre une baguette magique et une épée. Harry portait en-dessous de cette robe une tenue plus légère, composée d'une chemise de soie d'Acromantula blanche avec un pantalon de soie blanc et même ses chaussures étaient blanches. Après tout, c'était tout de même une représentation de sa pureté, et il se devait de porter du blanc pour cette occasion.

C'est alors que trois coups retentirent à la porte et que Blaise alla ouvrir. Il fit alors entrer Sirius Black, qui lui-aussi était vêtu pour l'occasion d'une magnifique robe rouge bordeaux avec un chien brodé dessus en or, ce qui fit rire Harry.

"Alors mon chiot, prêt pour le grand jour? Enfin, l'un des grands jours, après tout, il te reste le couronnement et ton mariage avec les deux autres zouaves.", fit Sirius en montrant Blaise et Marcus du doigt.

Les trois occupants de la pièce ricanèrent, ce qui permit à Harry de se détendre.

"Il le faut bien. J'ai juste peur de m'étaler comme une merde sur l'allée.", répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement.

"Si tu t'étales, je serai là pour te rattraper. Après tout, c'est moi qui vais t'escorter!", fit alors Sirius en le rassurant tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry le regarda avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Il pouvait avoir confiance en Sirius, et donc il n'y aurait aucun problème. Il fit signe à Blaise et Marcus de rejoindre la cérémonie, ce qu'ils firent, non sans l'embrasser avant de partir.

"Prêt?", demanda alors Sirius en tendant son bras à Harry.

"Prêt!", répondit Harry en prenant le bras de son parrain.

C'est ainsi que les deux se dirigèrent vers le jardin japonais où se trouvaient les invités et bien-entendu, Charlie. Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent du jardin, ils entendirent une musique être jouée au clavecin. Contrairement à une musique de mariage traditionnelle, Harry avait personnellement composée celle-ci, qu'il estimait parfaite pour une telle occasion. Enfin, ils virent l'allée, et le souffle d'Harry se coupa.

On aurait pu facilement se croire dans une nouvelle fantaisiste japonaise avec les pétales de cerisiers en fleur voltigeant dans l'air et parsemant l'allée menant à l'autel situé devant l'arche. Harry remarqua rapidement les bancs de part et d'autre de l'allée ainsi que tous les invités, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Il en reconnut beaucoup, comme les familles Ducales, sa propre famille, mais aussi tous les membres du Magisterium, et évidemment tous ses amis.

Sirius et lui se mirent alors à défiler le long de l'allée en direction de l'autel, et lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent près de l'autel, les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Charlie se tenait devant lui, vêtu tel un prince avec un sourire si énorme qu'il aurait forcément mal aux zygomatiques plus tard. Le rouquin était vêtu d'une splendide robe bleue nuit faisant elle-aussi ressortir ses yeux, avec les mêmes arabesques que la robe d'Harry. Surement le travail de Narcissa, la reine de la mode.

Il y avait aussi Dumbledore derrière l'autel, ayant été choisi pour finaliser le rituel en tant que Sorcier le plus âgé présent (Nicolas Flamel ne comptait pas attendu son apparence). Pour l'occasion, le vieil homme arborait une robe tout aussi excentrique que d'habitude, dorée avec des étoiles en argent animées. Harry remarqua évidemment le regard étincelant du vieil homme avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

"Je te confie mon chiot, Charlie. Je compte sur toi.", fit alors Sirius en tendant la main d'Harry à Charlie.

"Je te jure que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.", répondit Charlie en prenant la main d'un jeune brun rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sirius se contenta de sourire avant de rejoindre son mari (Eh oui, il s'était marié avec Remus, qui prit le nom de Black) et le reste de sa famille sur le côté. Il en profita pour faire un clin d'œil aux deux garçons d'honneur, soit Blaise et Marcus.

"Tu es magnifique.", murmura alors Charlie en emmenant Harry devant Dumbledore.

"Toi aussi.", fut la seule réponse qu'Harry réussit à sortir sans bégayer.

Dumbledore observa la scène avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention, leur faisant un grand sourire, légèrement masqué par son immense barbe taillée et coiffée pour l'occasion.

"Mes très chers amis, je vous remercie pour être venu en cette merveilleuse occasion …", commença alors Dumbledore.

Un long discours suivit alors, mais Harry l'ignora, complètement hypnotisé par Charlie, qui semblait l'être tout autant avec lui. Ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

"… Charlie Ferdinand Prewett, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Hadrian James Potter? De prendre à jamais soin de lui? De le chérir jusqu'à votre dernier souffle et de lui être fidèle? Si c'est le cas, alors jurez-le sur votre magie.", continua alors Dumbledore.

"Moi, Charlie Ferdinand Prewett, jure sur ma magie et sur mon âme de protéger, aimer, chérir et être fidèle à Hadrian James Potter. Ainsi soit-il.", jura alors Charlie en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Immédiatement après, un claquement pu être entendu dans l'air, la magie scellant la promesse de Charlie. Dumbledore hocha de la tête avant de poser la même question à Harry, qui répondit exactement la même chose.

"Dans ce cas, en tant que représentant de la Magie pour cette union, je vous déclare uni jusqu'à votre mort et au-delà par les liens sacrés du mariage et de la Magie. Je pense qu'un baiser pour sceller l'union est de rigueur.", fit alors le vieil homme tout en ricanant.

Charlie roula des yeux avant d'attraper Harry par la taille pour l'embrasser sans ménagement. Au moment où ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Harry, un évènement se produit. Le couple se mit à briller, forçant les invités à fermer temporairement les yeux. Enfin, lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau voir le couple, divers hoquets de stupeur s'élevèrent dans la foule.

Harry avait changé, mesurant désormais 176 cm (ce qui restait petit), tandis que son corps s'était développé. Il avait semblerait-il accéder à sa maturité magique, surement du au lien-d'âme se concrétisant par le mariage des deux sorciers. Des applaudissements retentirent alors, aucun ne remarquant que Blaise avait lui-aussi changé à part la famille. Le lien d'âme avait forcé la maturité de Blaise, ce qui était une bonne chose.

Immédiatement après, ils se rendirent tous dans l'immense Salle de Bal du Palais Potter non sans oublier de se changer, préparée spécialement pour l'occasion. Marissa et Bellatrix avaient particulièrement insistées pour un thème romain, ce qui expliquait la présence d'immenses statues (*tousse* Empruntées *tousse* de façon indéfinie à plusieurs temples et musées à travers le monde, principalement ceux d'Italie) représentant les dieux romains, sans oublier d'immenses tables couvertes de vivres mais aussi de bougies et encens.

En somme, la Salle de Bal ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un Palais Romain d'époque, et les invités décidèrent de jouer le jeu en portant des habits appropriés pour l'occasion, les hommes n'hésitant pas à porter des toges et des sandales tandis que les femmes portaient de magnifiques robes brillantes.

Le plus impressionnant pour beaucoup était l'immense chandelier trônant au centre de la pièce, fait entièrement en cristal représentant un Dragon gigantesque. Harry ne s'étonna donc pas lorsque Charlie bava littéralement en voyant l'objet d'art, ce qui amusa beaucoup les Weasley et Black, qui connaissent si bien la passion de Charlie pour les dragons.

Lorsque le couple dansa au milieu de la salle, Charlie ricana.

"Je vais devoir m'habituer à ce qu'on m'appelle Seigneur Potter maintenant.", murmura alors le rouquin en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

"Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Mais si tu veux, tu peux toujours te faire appeler Potter-Prewett.", répondit Harry en se collant contre le torse de Charlie.

Harry ressentit les vibrations suite au rire de son désormais mari, et il se mit à sourire. Evidemment, peu de temps après, Harry du danser avec ses deux autres âmes-sœurs et plusieurs membres de sa famille, qui le félicitèrent pour son heureux (faut-il l'espérer) mariage. Harry bava un peu (il ne l'admit jamais) en voyant le nouveau corps de Blaise, qui mesurait 185 cm, svelte et taillé, rappelant les statues alentour.

Enfin, ce fut l'heure pour Harry et Charlie de quitter les lieux afin de profiter de leur nuit et d'une lune de miel. Ils décidèrent d'aller pour l'occasion à la Villa Potter située en Suède afin de s'éloigner de la famille. Evidemment, ils passèrent leur première nuit ensemble, et celle-ci fut mémorable.

 **SMUTT**

Les deux hommes venaient enfin d'arriver en Suède à la Villa Potter, en plein milieu de la nuit. Charlie observa l'endroit avant de siffler. La Villa était splendide, et surtout, à son goût. Elle était à la fois sophistiquée, chaleureuse et surtout, moldue. Harry lui avait expliqué que les Potter prenaient plaisir à acheter certains endroits et les adapter à la vie moldue, curieux et intrigués par les inventions imaginées par les non-mages. Harry voulut découvrir l'endroit lorsque Charlie le souleva pour le jeter sur son épaule droite avant de monter rapidement les escaliers de la Villa en direction de la Chambre de maître. Il était pressé d'enfin pouvoir 'découvrir' son mari, attendant depuis plusieurs années.

Harry rit d'une voix mélodieuse, ayant parfaitement compris les intentions de son mari, et étant tout à fait d'accord avec ce dernier. Charlie trouva rapidement la chambre tant recherchée avant de déposer Harry sur le grand lit à baldaquin tout en l'embrassant avec fougue, sa langue se battant avec celle de son mari.

Harry gémit en sentant la langue humide de son mari envahir sa caverne buccale, et il abandonna rapidement le combat avec lorsque celle-ci toucha un point dont il n'avait pas connaissance au niveau de son palais. Lentement, Harry retira la broche maintenant attaché la toge de Charlie, dévoilant alors son corps tanné et musclé. Remarquant qu'il était le seul à avoir perdu sa toge, Charlie ne perdit pas de temps avant de déposer des baisers papillons le long du cou d'Harry, retirant lui-aussi la broche d'Harry pour lui enlever sa toge, le laissant uniquement avec son caleçon.

Charlie se recula alors pour observer son mari qui était devenu rouge avec le souffle court. Son mari faisait 176 cm avec une peau de porcelaine digne des poupées de porcelaine asiatiques. Harry était très svelte tandis que les muscles de son corps étaient fins et bien dessinés, et surtout, il n'y avait pas le moindre poil sur le corps du plus jeune. Charlie se pourlécha les babines en voyant le corps si désirable d'Harry, et il était évident qu'Harry devait penser la même chose le concernant attendu la tente au niveau de son entrejambe.

De son côté, Harry bava complètement en voyant le corps d'Harry qu'il n'avait encore jamais pu voir dans son entièreté. Mesurant 190 cm, Charlie était le plus grand de ses âmes-sœurs, avec une peau tannée à souhait, des muscles larges et développés, quelques cicatrices (surement dues à son temps passer avec des dragons) ainsi qu'une fine trainée de poils descendant depuis son nombril pour finir derrière son caleçon. Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant le…mât sous le sous-vêtement de son âme-sœur. Ce dernier semblait très bien équipé, et cela le rendait très anxieux.

"Ce soir c'est notre soir.", dit alors Charlie d'une voix rauque du à son excitation.

Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête avant de s'approcher de Charlie. Il souhaitait tellement voir le membre de son mari qu'il décida d'abaisser son caleçon, Charlie le laissant faire. Un membre d'environ 28cm de long et assez épais fut dévoilé, avec une touffe de poils roux à la base. La respiration de Charlie s'accéléra lorsqu'Harry déposa sa main droite sur le membre gorgé de sang, tentant de l'encercler avec sa main, mais c'était impossible.

Lentement, il entama des petits mouvements de vas-et-viens, appréciant la douce texture du membre de son mari, ce dernier rejetant la tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux pour apprécier le geste de son âme-sœur. Décidant de se montrer un peu plus aventureux, Harry décida de placer sa main gauche sur les bourses de Charlie, les massant délicatement, avant d'approcher sa bouche du gland de Charlie pour délicatement le laper.

Charlie écarquilla des yeux avant de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir qui fit sourire Harry. Ce dernier décida de lécher la hampe avant de prendre le gland en bouche, l'entourant de sa langue comme il le ferait avec une sucette. Il continua alors ses vas-et-viens, ne pouvant prendre qu'une petite partie du membre en bouche, tandis que Charlie s'empêchait autant que possible de donner des coups de reins, ne souhaitant pas étouffer son jeune mari.

C'est alors que Charlie posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Harry pour l'arrêter.

"A ton tour maintenant.", fit Charlie en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Harry.

Il s'agenouilla alors avant d'enlever rapidement le caleçon d'Harry, dévoilant un membre gorgé de sang se dressant fièrement et faisant 19 cm. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel, mais étant un Porteur, c'était tout à fait normal pour Harry. Charlie ne perdit pas de temps avant de le prendre en bouche, Harry rejetant alors la tête en arrière tout en laissant échapper un miaulement de plaisir en plaçant ses deux mains dans les cheveux de son mari pour les attraper.

Charlie se mit à ricaner en sentant l'excitation d'Harry, et les vibrations amplifièrent les sensations ressenties par Harry. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se lâcha entièrement Harry, les surprenant entièrement. Charlie réussit tout de même à avaler la semence avant de relever la tête. La vision qui s'offrit à sa vue lui donna presque un orgasme. Harry était complètement rouge, essoufflé et les yeux dilatés par l'excitation. C'était une véritable vision de rêve, et Charlie comptait bien faire en sorte que cette vision se reproduise plusieurs fois.

Il murmura alors un sortilège que lui avait enseigné Bill, entourant ses doigts de lubrifiant. Il présenta alors un premier doigt à l'antre d'Harry, entourant doucement l'anneau de chair pour ne pas le brusquer. Lorsqu'il introduisit son doigt, Harry poussa un petit cri de douleur, et Charlie s'empressa de l'embrasser pour le calmer.

"Tu verras, la douleur n'est que temporaire. Après, tu ne ressentiras que du plaisir, je te le promets mon amour.", murmura alors Charlie tandis qu'Harry hocha de la tête, ayant confiance en Charlie.

Voyant qu'Harry commençait à se relaxer, Charlie décida d'introduire un second doigt, et à son plus grand choc, Harry ne réagit pas. Il bougea ses doigts, cisaillant ainsi Harry pour continuer à le préparer, n'hésitant pas à les enfoncer jusqu'aux rotules. C'est alors qu'il ressentit comme une petite boule de nerf, et lorsqu'il appuya dessus, Harry laissa échapper un cri de plaisir qui le fit sourire.

Il venait de trouver sa prostate, et il comptait bien en profiter. Il se mit alors à appuyer plusieurs fois dessus, arrachant des gémissements et miaulements de son mari, avant d'en profiter pour introduire un troisième doigt, que ce dernier ne ressentit pas, tant il ressentait du plaisir.

De son côté, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle sensation de plaisir, alors qu'il avait été dubitatif en ressentant la douleur au début. Maintenant, il espérait que ça n'en finisse jamais. C'est alors qu'il ressentit une sensation de brûlure inattendue, et il comprit rapidement pourquoi: Charlie venait d'introduire un quatrième doigt, surement pour le préparer correctement attendu la largeur (et longueur) de son membre.

Charlie continua de marteler des doigts la prostate de son mari tout en déposant des baisers le long du corps d'Harry, n'hésitant pas à marquer certaines zones. Enfin, il sentit qu'Harry était prêt, et il retira ses doigts, arrachant un petit cri déçu d'Harry. Il l'attrapa alors pour avancer complètement sur le lit, le déposant tout en se plaçant entre les jambes écartées de son mari.

"Je veux que notre première fois soit parfaite.", murmura-t-il alors à l'oreille d'Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Profitant de la distraction, il étala le reste de lubrifiant sur son membre, ce dernier l'étant déjà grâce à la salive d'Harry. C'est alors qu'il se plaça à l'antre d'Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Tu es prêt?", demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse et suave.

Harry hocha timidement de la tête avant de l'embrasser en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Charlie profita du baiser pour lentement pénétrer Harry. C'était une sensation unique, Harry étant si serré autour de son membre, Charlie du avancer très lentement tout en soufflant pour éviter d'en finir trop vite. Il remarqua qu'Harry ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre douleur, et au contraire, semblait en pleine extase.

Lorsqu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il récupéra son souffle tandis qu'Harry étala ses bras sur les côtés, les yeux légèrement voilés.

"Bouges. J't'en supplie 'ly, bouges.", craqua alors la voix d'Harry.

Charlie se fit un plaisir d'obéir à son mari, et se retira jusqu'au gland pour se renfoncer d'un coup, entamant alors un lent vas-et-viens, se retirant presque entièrement à chaque fois pour se renfoncer à la garde.

Les deux garçons émirent des gémissements, appréciant la sensation enivrante de leur première fois tout en se donnant des baisers langoureux. C'est alors que Charlie changea son angle, touchant ainsi la prostate d'Harry. Pour le jeune brun, ce fut le septième ciel, et il le fit comprendre en laissant échapper un cri de plaisir que Charlie se fit un plaisir d'avaler.

Ce dernier accéléra alors la cadence, donnant des coups plus rapides tout en continuant de se retirer entièrement à chaque fois. Il sentit très vite la pression monter dans ses bourses, et voyant Harry incapable de former le moindre mot, il comprit qu'il était dans la même situation. Il plaça alors sa main sur le membre de ce dernier qui était entouré de liquide séminal, dont le ventre était recouvert. Il pompa alors le membre, tout en accélérant la cadence de ses coups de reins.

Le résultat fut immédiat et Harry se cambra, laissant échapper un miaulement d'extase tandis que ses yeux se révulsèrent sous la force du plaisir. Il venait littéralement d'atteindre le septième…Non, le centième ciel. De son côté, Charlie atteint lui aussi le paroxysme de son plaisir, l'antre d'Harry se resserrant tel un gant d'amour autour de son membre durci. C'est ainsi que le rouquin se vida en Harry de façon erratique tout en poussant un cri rauque avant de mordre avidement la base du cou d'Harry pour placer un suçon. Ses bras ne le soutenant plus, il se plaça à côté d'Harry pour ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids tout en se retirant du jeune brun.

Ils reprirent tous les deux leur souffle avant qu'Harry ne se love sur le torse de Charlie, ce dernier l'enveloppant avec son bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"C'était…wow!", fit Charlie tout en caressant les cheveux soyeux d'Harry.

Harry se contenta de légèrement grogner avant de s'endormir, épuisé par toute la journée. Charlie le regarda avant de décider de faire de même, le rejoignant dans le pays des rêves.

 **FIN SMUTT**

Ce fut seulement le lendemain de leur nuit de passion qu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé de sortilèges de protection pour éviter de faire un enfant, heureusement pour eux, ils purent en utiliser un par la suite pour éviter qu'Harry ne soit enceint un peu trop tôt. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de leur lune de miel avant de rentrer à Erebor le dernier jour des vacances d'Hiver, où ils furent interrogés par Sirius qui voulait savoir les détails croquants. Evidemment, il fut recadré par Remus (qui n'admettra jamais avoir lui-aussi voulu connaitre les détails) et Walburga Black. Les seuls qui eurent les détails furent les deux autres âmes-sœurs, qui étaient verts de jalousie. Cependant, ils avaient promis de ne pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec Harry avant le mariage, et Charlie se faisait un plaisir de se vanter tout en profitant d'Harry un maximum, sous le rire hilare de Sirius.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard et finirent l'année, Harry décida de passer à l'avance ses B.U.S.E.S à la fin de l'année, estimant que son apparence était un peu trop âgée pour faire une rentrée en quatrième année. Blaise décida de faire la même chose, et il fut donc décidé qu'ils feraient leur rentrée en septième année afin de passer leurs A.S.P.I.C.S en même temps que les septièmes années.

C'est alors que Dumbledore dévoila l'un de ses projets à Harry. En effet, il souhaitait réinstaurer le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, et profitant que ce soit la dernière année d'Harry, il se demanda si ce dernier accepterait de candidater. Après moult réflexions, Harry décida d'accepter, et c'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé que le tournois des trois sorciers serait organisé à Poudlard avec la participation de Beaubatons et de Durmstrang.

Les vacances d'été se déroulèrent tranquillement et Harry commença à organiser les préparatifs du couronnement avec Ragnok, Sirius, Bartemius et bien d'autres. Après tout, la cérémonie allait être retransmise dans le Monde Sorcier Entier, les membres de la CIS allaient être invités, et ils auraient seulement deux semaines pour préparer Poudlard, ayant décidé de fermer l'école en avance.

Heureusement pour Harry, ses incroyables fonds lui permettaient de tout organiser avec aise, et le gouvernement étant désormais sien, il avait décidé d'injecter plusieurs millions de gallions dans les coffres du Ministère de la Magie pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre problème financier.

Enfin, l'école reprit le premier septembre mil-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-quatorze et la dernière année scolaire de Blaise et Harry commença.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans le Grand Hall, il remarqua immédiatement un changement notoire inattendu. En effet, sa chaise habituelle située à la Table des Fondateurs avait changé pour devenir un trône orné, semblable à celui de Dumbledore. Harry comprit immédiatement qu'il lui était destiné. Après tout, il était désormais le Prince d'Avalon, et n'allait surement pas s'asseoir sur un simple siège, aussi confortable soit-il.

Evidemment, tous les élèves le regardèrent, étonnés, émerveillés, anxieux… Leurs visages arboraient tant d'émotions qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer. Il haussa des épaules avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son siège, suivi de près par Blaise.

Peu de temps après, les nouveaux élèves firent leur entrée pour être répartis, et enfin, Dumbledore prit la parole.

"Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année scolaire à Poudlard. Je souhaiterai faire quelques annonces. Tout d'abord, sachez que la liste d'objets interdits de Monsieur Rusard s'est allongée de trois-cent nouvelles interdictions. La liste est disponible au bureau du Concierge pour consultation.", commença Dumbledore tandis que les jumeaux Weasley firent semblant de pleurer sous le sourire sadique d'Argus.

"Ensuite, j'ai une nouvelle importante, principalement pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant. Nous avons l'honneur d'avoir en tant qu'étudiant en Septième année le Prince Hadrian Potter, qui est notre souverain légitime. Attendu sa maturation magique avancée, son compagnon et lui ont été transféré en Septième année pour leurs ASPICS. Je souhaite préciser que le prince Hadrian a eu les résultats les plus élevés aux BUSES, toutes matières confondues, depuis la création de Poudlard.", continua alors Dumbledore.

Immédiatement après, les élèves se mirent à applaudir et siffler tandis qu'Harry roula des yeux. Son grand-père se faisait un plaisir de vanter les mérites d'Harry, après tout, IL lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait. Dumbledore leva alors les mains pour ordonner le silence dans la salle.

"J'ai enfin une dernière grande nouvelle à annoncer. C'est avec grand plaisir, et avec le soutien du Magisterium et de sa grâce Hadrian, que je vous déclare la restauration du Tournois des Trois Sorciers qui se déroulera cette année à Poudlard. Pour cela, nous accueillerons les élèves de l'Académie de Beaubatons et de l'Institut de Durmstrang. Malheureusement pour certains, le Terrain de Quidditch sera réquisitionné pour l'occasion, ainsi les matchs sont annulés cette année! Je vais donc laisser place à notre Directeur du Département de l'Audiovisuelle, des Jeux et Sports Magiques, Barty Croupton Junior, le soin de vous expliquer cela plus en détail.", termina alors de dire le directeur sous les ovations des élèves.

Barty, qui avait récupéré depuis sa libération se leva. En effet, Barty avait décidé qu'il ne souhaitait pas intégrer les Aurores mais bénéficia de l'entrainement de Mage de Guerre, obtenant le titre convoité de Capitaine-Enchanteur. Il se révéla cependant être un excellent organisateur avec beaucoup d'imagination, ce qui lui octroya le poste de Directeur du Département de l'audiovisuelle, des Jeux et Sports Magiques.

"Bonsoir à tous. En tant que Directeur du Département de l'Audiovisuelle, des Jeux et Sports Magiques (DAJSM), il est de mon devoir de vous annoncer quelques règles concernant le Tournois. Attendu le danger représenté, le Ministère de la Magie a décidé de limiter l'âge des participants à dix-sept ans à moins qu'ils bénéficient d'une dérogation spéciale ou aient déjà effectué leur maturité magique. Cela est évidemment pour votre sécurité, car sachez que ces jeux seront extrêmement dangereux.", commença alors Barty tandis que certains élève se plaignirent, "Enfin, il est de mon devoir de vous annoncer que la récompense du Tournois a été changé. Normalement, la récompense est de mille gallions en plus de la gloire éternelle. Cependant, notre estimé Prince a décidé d'augmenter la récompense, la trouvant insuffisante. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'annonce que l'heureux gagnant du Tournois des Trois Sorciers recevra une récompense de CENT-MILLE GALLIONS!"

Une cacophonie explosa dans la Grande Salle sous les hurlements hystériques des élèves en entendant la récompense. Cette récompense était suffisante pour permettre à un sorcier et sa famille de vivre toute une vie sans avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit, voire plus. Jamais encore une telle récompense avait été proposée.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la dernière année scolaire de Blaise et Harry, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le deuxième évènement important fut bien entendu l'arrivée des délégations des deux autres écoles.

Harry était tranquillement assis avec Blaise, Hermione, Neville et Theo sur sa chaise, attendant patiemment l'entrée des délégations qui étaient arrivées il y a quelques heures à Poudlard. Il avait dû les accueillir en tant que propriétaire des lieux et dirigeant du Monde Magique Britannique, et il devait admettre qu'il adorait le carrosse de Beaubatons.

Enfin, Dumbledore fit son entrée pour se placer derrière un podium sous les regards des élèves.

"Il est temps pour nous d'accueillir nos invités comme il se doit. Veuillez faire une ovation pour les charmants élèves de Beaubatons, et leur directrice, Olympe Maxime!", fit Dumbledore tandis que la Grande Porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Plusieurs élèves de Beaubatons firent leur entrée, et tandis que les garçons aux uniformes bleus s'avancèrent dignement, les filles dansèrent tout en utilisant des enchantements pour laisser voler quelques papillons. Enfin, Olympe Maxime fit son entrée pour être dignement accueillie par Dumbledore qui lui baisa la main, sous le ricanement d'Harry face à la scène ridicule. Dumbledore était un véritable nain face à la femme.

"Et maintenant, place aux fiers étudiants de l'Académie de Durmstrang, et leur directeur, Igor Karkaroff!", annonça alors Dumbledore en regardant Harry d'un air méfiant.

Harry se raidit alors, ayant complètement oublié de se débarrasser de ce mangemort. Il fronça des sourcils avant de se détendre. Igor Karkaroff s'était révélé être un membre forcé des mangemorts, et il en avait dénoncé beaucoup sans l'utilisation du veritaserum, il avait donc mérité sa liberté. Mais Harry le tiendrait tout de même à l'œil.

Les élèves de Durmstrang dirent alors leur entrée avec leurs tenues rouges et leurs fourrures, s'avançant avec des bâtons qu'Harry trouvait minables. Il ricana lorsqu'il les vit faire quelques acrobaties et utiliser des enchantements de feu pour représenter leur école, tandis que Dumbledore serra la main d'Igor.

"Avant de commencer notre somptueux festin, notre Prince souhaite entamer un discours de bienvenue.", fit alors Dumbledore.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent sur Harry, qui se leva sous les regards intrigués des élèves de Durmstrang et ceux intéressés des élèves de Beaubatons. Il s'avança alors d'un pas lent et décidé vers le podium, ses pas raisonnants sur la pierre. Lorsqu'enfin Harry se trouva devant le podium, il lança un _**Sonorus**_ manuel sans voix.

"En tant que Prince de ce Royaume, je me dois de souhaiter la Bienvenue aux charmants élèves de l'Académie de Beaubatons et aux fiers élèves de l'Académie de Durmstrang. Je souhaite avant tout vous assurer qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait, et que vous serez traités avec tout le respect et toute la dignité que vous méritez.

J'espère sincèrement que ce Tournois permettra de rapprocher nos trois écoles, et de ce fait, nos trois Ministères. C'est la raison pour laquelle, en guise de cadeau de Bienvenue, j'ai décidé d'offrir à chacun de nos invités un présent. Bienvenue à Avalon!", s'exclama alors Harry avant de faire un grand geste.

Immédiatement après, un immense dragon fait entièrement de flammes et lumières descendit du plafond de Poudlard, étonnant tous les élèves. Lorsque le dragon passa au-dessus des délégations, des cadeaux tombèrent pour atterrir dans les mains de chaque dignitaire, que certains s'empressèrent d'ouvrir pour laisser échapper des hoquets de surprise.

En effet, il y avait dans les présents des broches pectorales (pour les garçons) et de cheveux (pour les femmes). Ces broches avaient toutes l'apparence d'un dragon fait d'or avec des yeux de rubis, avec leurs noms gravés dessus. Evidemment, tous les élèves se mirent à applaudir en voyant cette scène. Une fois de plus, Harry avait charmé la foule.

Evidemment, cela lui avait valu des…fans…parmi les élèves de chaque école, et ce n'était pas du tout au goût de son âme-sœur, qui ne cessait de darder les élèves des deux écoles, surtout Fleur Delacour, François de Montcarnasse, Victor Krum et Alexia Volknov. Cette situation amusa beaucoup Harry.

Enfin, les noms des élèves furent sortis de la Coupe de Feu. Victor Krum pour Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour pour Beaubatons et Hadrian Potter pour Poudlard. Ce qui avait étonné beaucoup de monde fut lorsque le nom d'Harry sortit une deuxième fois, mais en tant qu'HARRY Potter et non Hadrian, ce qui prouvait donc que ce n'était pas l'œuvre du Prince d'Avalon, ce dernier utilisant toujours son prénom et non surnom.

Evidemment, il y eut une petite cellule de crise concernant cette seconde entrée, qui prouvait que quelqu'un voulait du mal à Harry, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Harry se demandait tout de même pourquoi Poudlard n'avait pas réagi à cette menace, les protections étant extrêmes. Il n'y vit qu'une seule explication: Celui qui avait placé son nom était un descendant des fondateurs, or il ne restait qu'un seul descendant manquant, celui des Poufsouffle.

En tout cas, le reste de l'année se déroula tranquillement tandis qu'Harry et Blaise continuèrent leurs cours comme si de rien n'était. Harry avait décidé pour l'occasion de se concentrer sur la création de sortilèges mais aussi sur ses passe-temps, soit la musique et la peinture. Après tout, il excellait déjà dans les autres matières, alors autant en profiter. Il était avant tout venu à Poudlard pour socialiser et se montrer à la population sorcière avant son couronnement, non pas pour réapprendre ce qu'il savait déjà.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il passait beaucoup de temps avec Dumbledore pour s'entrainer, ou bien débattre de sujets philosophiques très compliqués, voire pour discuter de l'avenir du Monde Sorcier une fois Harry couronné. Il avait alors expliqué qu'après son couronnement, il comptait bien se rendre sur la cité cachée crée par Janus avant d'entamer le Grand Retour des Alterans et de leur immense Empire. Plus il serait loin des moldus, mieux Harry se porterait. D'ailleurs, il avait même fait quelques recherches sur l'origine du Monde Moldu, et il avait éclaté de rire.

Il avait découvert que 'Moldu' faisait référence à un ancien mot Alteran signifiant 'sous-espèce', en somme, de vulgaires créations ou bien jouets sans valeur. C'était selon lui tout à fait hilarant, et il en avait bien ri avec sa famille. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore qui était connu pour être pro-moldu avait changé drastiquement d'avis en apprenant que tout compte fait, les moldus n'étaient pas du tout de la même race. Après tout, s'ils devaient renforcer leurs relations avec d'autres espèces, autant le faire avec des espèces magiques avant les moldus.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure de l'examen des baguettes, Harry laissa l'honneur à Ollivander de dévoiler à tous le fait qu'il possédait la Baguette de Sureau. Evidemment, les journalistes étrangers (Rita étant parfaitement au courant) se mirent à prendre un nombre incroyable de photographies tout en harcelant Harry de questions. Dumbledore et Barty intervinrent personnellement pour arrêter les sangsues assoiffées de sang, n'hésitant pas à les dégager de Poudlard avant qu'Harry ne le fasse.

Enfin, ce fut le moment de la première épreuve. Harry savait parfaitement ce qui allait se produire dans chaque épreuve, attendu qu'en tant que dirigeant, il se devait de tout savoir concernant son Royaume. Il ne fut donc pas étonné d'apprendre qu'il allait devoir confronter un dragon, et il ricana longtemps en apprenant que les dragons utilisés étaient ceux élevés par Charlie.

"Et maintenant, place à notre dernier et troisième champion, notre prince adoré, Hadrian James Potter !", annonça Ludo Verpey.

Immédiatement, des applaudissements purent être entendus, et Harry entra dans l'arène, pour y confronter son dragon, un foutu Magyar à Pointes, soit le plus dangereux des dragons. Lorsqu'il vit le dragon au loin, il roula des yeux avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il connaissait ce dragon.

C'était Minnie, nommée ainsi par Charlie en l'honneur de McGonagall, estimant qu'elles avaient le 'même caractère'. Heureusement pour Charlie, Harry n'informa jamais la professeure de cette information, ou bien il aurait une âme-sœur en moins. Le problème, avec ce dragon, c'est qu'il est d'une humeur massacrante, et surtout, très protecteur de Charlie.

Or, le dragon n'aime pas ceux qui sont proches de Charlie, Harry en tête de liste. En somme, il avait devant lui son pire ennemi. D'ailleurs, il fut persuadé de voir un sourire sadique apparaître sur la tête de la dragonne tandis qu'elle l'observait. Il allait devoir se battre tout en évitant de tuer le 'bébé' de son âme-sœur. Eh merde!

'Je vais en profiter pour montrer à cette dragonne que Charlie est à moi!', pensa alors Harry avant de se raidir, baguette en main.

La dragonne ne perdit pas de temps et souffla un jet de flammes vers Harry, sous les cris apeurés des spectateurs en voyant que ce dernier ne s'était pas dégagé sur le côté. Harry leva simplement sa baguette pour créer un puissant bouclier afin d'absorber le feu du dragon. Voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, la dragonne s'arrêta.

"J'te préviens la grosse, Charlie est à MOI!", cria alors Harry en faisant un doigt d'honneur à la dragonne.

Les spectateurs regardèrent la scène, médusés tandis que la famille d'Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Leur prince venait de perdre son sang-froid face à un dragon car il était jaloux d'un dragon. Voilà qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le lézard volant. De son côté, Charlie rougit légèrement en entendant les paroles de son mari avant de sourire idiotement sous les regards amusés de Blaise et Marcus.

Le pire fut cependant la réaction de la dragonne, qui se renfrogna avant de grogner de façon menaçante. Sans attendre, elle se jeta vers Harry en brisant sa chaîne, sous les cris effrayés des spectateurs.

Harry fronça des sourcils avant de sourire de façon diabolique. Voyant son sourire, la dragonne s'arrêta momentanément. Le sourire avait réussi à l'effrayer, mais elle décida d'ignorer son instinct pour écraser Harry.

"T'es pas le seul dragon ici. Pendragon n'est pas qu'un nom!"

Cette voix résonna dans toute l'arène tandis qu'Harry se mit à changer de forme devant les spectateurs. Il se mit à grandir de façon extrême, son cou s'allongeant, ses mains et pieds se transformant en pattes griffues, et des ailes poussant dans son dos. Des hoquets de surprise retentirent dans l'arène en voyant non pas un sorcier, mais un deuxième dragon.

Mais ce dragon n'avait rien à voir avec le Magyar, non. Ce dragon était plus grand, et surtout, ressemblait trait pour trait au dragon situé sur la bannière des Pendragon, soit un Dragon occidental à quatre pattes, deux grandes ailes dans le dos et surtout, une peau écailleuse complètement rouge avec des yeux verts émeraude. Harry s'était transformé en un foutu dragon rouge royal (une race éteinte depuis des siècles), sa forme d'animagus.

"Notre prince est un dragon! C'est un dragon! Il a réussi à obtenir une forme d'animagus encore jamais atteinte!", cria alors Ludo Verpey, s'égosillant comme jamais.

La dragonne se recula en voyant la nouvelle forme d'Harry, moins sûre d'elle. Elle qui faisait 15m de longueur pour 4m de hauteur se trouvait en face d'un dragon d'au moins 30m de longueur pour 8m de hauteur, soit le double. Harry la regarda avant de grogner de façon menaçante, des flammes sortant de ses naseaux et brûlant le terrain devant la dragonne. Cette dernière lui montra alors sa nuque en signe de soumission avant de se reculer, tandis qu'Harry s'avança pour récupérer ce foutu œuf d'or, le poussant avec ses griffes jusqu'à l'entrée.

Lorsqu'il se retransforma, il regarda la dragonne avant de renifler de dédain. Il quitta alors la scène, sous les cris hystériques des spectateurs et le regard…rêveur? Admiratif? D'extase? Post-Orgasmique? De Charlie. En tout cas, Charlie était heureux, et au final, c'est tout ce qui importait.

"Et c'est ainsi qu'en un temps record, Harry Potter a réussi à vaincre un Magyar à Pointes et récupérer l'œuf d'or avec des sorts dignes des plus grands sorciers connus ! Quelle note lui est attribuée par les juges ? Moi, je lui donne un DIX !", cria Ludo en faisant un moulinet de sa baguette et faisant apparaître un dix géant.

Dumbledore lui attribua lui-aussi un dix, sous les acclamations des élèves de Poudlard. Barty Croupton Junior fit la même chose, tout comme Olympe Maxime, avec encore plus d'applaudissements de la part des élèves. Et au plus grand choc de tous, Igor Karkaroff attribua lui-aussi un dix, bien que son visage trahisse facilement sa colère. Cependant, Igor savait parfaitement qu'Harry ne devait pas être défié, et puis, il ne souhaitait pas se battre contre ce dragon.

Evidemment, Harry n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir son œuf d'or, par contre, il ne sut quoi faire pour le Bal de Yüle. Après tout, en tant que Porteur, c'était à ses âmes-sœurs de l'inviter, et il ne savait pas laquelle aurait l'honneur de l'inviter. Ce fut finalement Blaise qui l'invita, tout en l'informant que les deux autres seraient tout de même présents.

Harry fut ravi d'apprendre que Neville avait ENFIN demandé à Theodore Nott de l'accompagner au Bal, lui déclarant par la même occasion son attirance envers le fils Nott, qui se fit un plaisir d'accepter, à la plus grande joie de Neville.

De son côté, Percy Weasley choqua tout le monde lorsqu'il vint à Poudlard pour inviter Hermione, ce qui énerva un tantinet Victor Krum qui souhaitait le faire. Le russe dû se résoudre à inviter l'une de ses amies, effrayé par les fans anglaises aux regards…il ne savait pas trop comment décrire leurs regards, mais une chose était sure, il en était totalement effrayé.

C'est ainsi qu'eut lieu le célèbre Bal d'Hiver du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, Harry étant accompagné de Blaise, Victor Krum d'une russe inconnue et Fleur Delacour de…Fred et George Weasley? Enfin bon, il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre.

Harry dansa un long moment, attendu qu'il devait danser avec ses trois âmes-sœurs qui en profitaient largement pour lui voler quelques baisers. Blaise et Marcus firent aussi tout ce qu'ils purent pour empêcher Charlie de passer la nuit avec Harry, estimant qu'il serait injuste qu'ils aient le droit à du sexe et pas eux. Le rouquin bouda un moment sous les rires hilares d'Harry et de sa famille.

Il y eut cependant un petit problème concernant la troisième épreuve. En effet, les champions devaient récupérer la personne leur étant la plus précieuse au fond du lac, or, Harry en avait trois. Il fut finalement décidé qu'Harry devrait récupérer Blaise, étant le seul à être encore un élève de Poudlard.

L'épreuve se déroula très rapidement, Harry décidant d'utiliser un sortilège très spécial. Le sortilège s'appelait _**Atlantios**_ et avait été inventé par un sorcier grec se rappelant de la légende d'Atlantis. Le sort avait pour but de donner à un individu la capacité de parler, nager rapidement et respirer sous l'eau. Ce sortilège avait à l'origine été inventé afin de permettre aux sorciers de fouiller les océans à la recherche d'Atlantis, voire d'y fonder leur propre cité afin de s'y réfugier loin des moldus. Malheureusement, ce sort avait fini par être oublié suite à la chute de Troie (le sorcier grec étant l'un des sorciers de la cour du Prince Priam) et leur exil en Italie. Heureusement, quelques traces restèrent, et le sort fit son apparition dans la Bibliothèque des Black, mais aussi celle des Emrys et des Peverell.

Il en profita aussi pour récupérer la jeune Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur ayant été attaquée par des Strangulots avant de remonter, ne pouvant sauver sa propre sœur. Harry eut une fois de plus le corps maximal, restant alors premier, suivi de près par Fleur et enfin Krum.

Enfin, ce fut le moment de la Troisième Epreuve, le labyrinthe. Tout se déroula tranquillement, Harry arrivant à la coupe juste avant les deux autres champions, mais il y eut un imprévu. En effet, quelqu'un attendait près de la coupe, et c'était Cédric Diggory. Pourtant, ce Cédric semblait légèrement différent du précédent Cédric, attendu qu'il avait des yeux rouges, rappelant…

"Tom?", fit Harry en voyant le regard rouge de Cédric, et surtout, le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

"Intéressant. Je vois que tu es aussi intelligent qu'il n'y parait, Potter.", fit alors 'Cédric' d'une voix grave et mesquine.

"En même temps, ce n'est pas trop compliqué vu tes yeux si caractéristiques de ta bêtise universelle.", railla alors Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent, furieux, avant qu'un sourire vicieux ne fasse son apparition sur le visage de 'Cédric'.

"Tu sais, c'était si facile de posséder ce corps. Le garçon a trouvé mon journal je ne sais comment, et il s'est mis à babiller en expliquant à quel point il était dégouté d'être lié à un Porteur, que c'était répugnant et qu'il l'avait rejeté. Il m'expliquait aussi que tu étais responsable de sa chute sociale, de la perte de son titre d'héritier…Grâce à toi, Potter, je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'emparer de son corps.", railla à son tour Voldemort.

Les yeux d'Harry s'embrumèrent légèrement. Même s'il ne comptait pas l'avouer, la remarque de Voldemort concernant les sentiments de son âme-sœur l'avait blessé, surtout qu'Harry savait que dans le cas présent, Voldemort n'avait aucune raison de mentir. Tout était malheureusement vrai.

Voldemort profita alors de ce moment de faiblesse pour lancer un sort d' _ **Endoloris**_ sur Harry, qu'il évita de justesse, reprenant conscience de la situation dans laquelle il était.

"Ça ne sert à rien de t'échapper, Potter! Je vais te tuer ici et maintenant, et enfin, le Grand Voldemort prouvera à tous qu'il est le plus grand Mage Noir de TOUS LES TEMPS!", cria alors Voldemort avec un sourire dérangé qui n'allait pas vraiment sur le visage de Cédric.

Quant à Harry, il était dans un dilemme. S'il attaquait Voldemort, il attaquait en même temps Cédric, mais s'il ne faisait rien, alors il mourrait. En somme, il ne savait pas comment réagir, et dû se contenter d'éviter ou bloquer les sortilèges de Voldemort. Sans compter que le mage noir se faisait un plaisir d'utiliser les impardonnables comme un gamin jetterait du riz lors d'un mariage. En somme, beaucoup d'impardonnables.

"Oh? Tu n'oses pas contre-attaquer? Pathétique, Potter!", fit alors Voldemort en lançant un énième _**Avada Kedavra**_.

Harry évita le rayon vert en réfléchissant à toute allure. Il existait au fond trois moyens d'arrêter une possession. La première, et surement la plus simple, était de tuer le possédé. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. La deuxième solution était d'utiliser un rituel de purification, mais dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne restait que la troisième solution: Détruire l'ancre du possesseur, et dans le cas présent, le foutu bouquin qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Harry eut alors une idée de génie. Voldemort avait dit son 'journal', alors rien ne l'empêchait de tenter le coup.

" _ **Accionus**_ Journal de Tom Jédusor!", cria alors Harry avec force pour contourner les protections magiques présentes sur le livre.

Voldemort écarquilla des yeux en voyant son livre de possession lui échapper des mains pour aller droit vers Harry. Ce dernier attrapa alors le bouquin avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour l'horcrux.

"Tu sais Tom, j'ai oublié de préciser un truc. J'ai détruit tous les autres horcrux, ce qui signifie qu'une fois que celui-là sera détruit, tu mourras définitivement!", fit alors Harry avec un sourire railleur.

Voldemort cria avant de lancer un _**Avada Kedavra**_ retentissant vers Harry, qui se fit un plaisir de balancer le livre pour intercepter le rayon. Le résultat fut immédiat, et le livre brûla tandis qu'une essence noire en sortit avant d'exploser dans les airs. Le corps de Cédric retomba alors au sol, et Harry s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Il vérifia rapidement s'il était en vie, et une fois qu'il fut assuré de sa survie, l'attrapa par la manche avant d'attraper la coupe. En se retournant, il remarqua les regards étonnés et émerveillés de Fleur et Victor, qui semblaient ne pas en avoir raté une miette. Il leur fit un clin d'œil avant d'être emporté par le portoloin.

Enfin, Harry arriva devant le labyrinthe, accueilli par de la musique et des applaudissements.

"Et le champion du Tournois des Trois Sorciers est le prince Hadrian Potter!", entendit-il.

Rapidement, plusieurs autres adultes se dirigèrent vers lui, Dumbledore et Amos Diggory en tête, mais aussi ses âmes-sœurs et évidemment toute la troupe des Black.

"Merci d'avoir sauvé mon fils Harry.", fit alors Amos en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir? Remarquant son regard, Sirius ricana.

"Disons que pour la finale, on a décidé de retransmettre ce qui se passait dans le labyrinthe avec nos Videocculus. On a tout vu, mais on n'a pas pu agir vu que tu avais insisté pour placer un foutu Champ d'anti-apparition.", répliqua alors Sirius avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

"En tout cas, je vous félicite votre grâce. Vous avez définitivement vaincu Vold…Tom Jédusor. Mes félicitations.", annonça alors Bartemius Croupton Sénior avec un sourire sympathique.

Harry remarqua alors qu'Igor Karkaroff semblait avoir mal à l'avant-bras. Voyant que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, Igor décida de relever la manche pour leur montrer un fait étonnant. Le tatouage venait de s'effacer, laissant une brûlure.

"Le…le Seigneur des ténèbres est mort!", fit alors Igor, étonné avec quelques larmes de joie.

On entendit rapidement des cris de joie tout autour. Remus fronça des sourcils avant de murmurer à l'oreille d'Harry.

"Je croyais qu'il possédait encore un corps dans le miroir du RISED?", demanda alors Remus.

Harry fronça des sourcils, avant de regarder Dumbledore. C'est alors que les deux blanchirent.

"On a oublié de le nourrir!", firent les deux hommes en cœur.

Tous ceux au courant concernant le miroir du RISED explosèrent de rire. Tom était finalement mort d'une mort moldue, soit de faim. Une mort bien méritée, mais accidentelle… Mieux valait faire croire que le livre était la véritable raison de la mort de Voldemort, c'était plus…glorieux.

Et c'est ainsi que le Royaume d'Avalon fut définitivement débarrassé du grand Voldemort, 'Voldemerde' comme aimait le dire Sirius. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait fait une tombe spécialement pour lui avec l'inscription.

 _Ci-gît Voldemerde_

 _Alias Tom Jédusor_

 _Puisse-t-il à jamais pourrir en enfer avec une colique!_

Evidemment, ça avait fait rire tout le monde, et la tombe fut placée à Erebor dans le jardin royal avec un monument décrivant Harry avec une épée dans la main et la tête de Voldemort dans l'autre. C'était très artistique.

En tout cas, la cérémonie de remise du grand prix se tint le dernier jour d'école (de Poudlard seulement) dans la Grande Salle où Harry reçut le prix, qu'il distribua au plus grand choc entre Victor et Fleur. Après tout, il n'en avait pas du tout besoin. En tout cas, son geste fut très apprécié et salué par la foule. Harry insista cependant pour passer des ASPICS en même temps que tout le monde, ce qui amusa beaucoup Blaise, Dumbledore et Alistair.

Cédric fut aussi questionné pour savoir comment il avait obtenu le bouquin. On apprit alors rapidement qu'il l'avait trouvé à Borgin & Burkes, souhaitant trouver un artéfact pour faire payer à Harry tout ce qu'il avait subi. Il comptait offrir le journal maudit à Harry pour le conduire à la folie, mais ne s'attendit pas à être contrôlé par le journal. Evidemment, il fut décidé qu'il subirait la même peine qu'Ombrage pour tentative de meurtre envers un membre de la famille Royale. Ils apprirent par la même occasion que si Tom ne s'était pas fait repéré à Poudlard, c'est parce que Diggory était l'un des descendants d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Il fut spécialement décidé par Harry d'attribué le titre de Duc de Poufsouffle à Amos Diggory, qui accepta rapidement avant de décider de donner ce titre directement à son fils, lui permettant ainsi de participer aux décisions. C'est ainsi que Baptiste Diggory devint le Duc de Poufsouffle.

Peu de temps après la fermeture exceptionnelle de l'école, la Grande Salle fut complètement réaménagé pour le couronnement, et ce fut enfin le jour du couronnement tant attendu.

Pour l'occasion, Poudlard était ouverte à tous et à toutes, tandis que des Videocculus étaient postés un peu partout pour retransmettre MONDIALEMENT l'évènement. Après tout, Avalon était le dernier ROYAUME Magique au Monde, tous les autres étant devenus des Ministères ou bien des Conseils de Mage. En somme, il ne restait qu'une seule Monarchie, et évidemment, l'évènement était considéré comme exceptionnel.

Attendu la grande occasion, la Garde Royale d'Erebor était au complet à Poudlard avec la Garde Royale Gobeline. Les entrées et sorties était très surveillées pour éviter un acte d'assassinat d'un quelconque Mage Noir venant de l'étranger, et enfin, les Statues de Poudlard étaient actives et patrouillaient le Château ainsi que les environs. Poudlard était devenu une forteresse impénétrable.

Mais l'endroit le plus surveillé était évidemment la Grande Salle. L'endroit était magnifique, avec d'immenses tapisseries représentant le symbole de la famille Pendragon mêlé à celui de la famille Potter, des bancs répartis le long d'une grande allée sur laquelle se trouvait un immense tapis rouge, et surtout, un trône de grande beauté situé au bout de l'allée avec un autre trône, tout aussi grand mais moins régal.

Le trône du Roi était exceptionnel, fait entièrement d'or avec des runes et gravures décrivant diverses scènes des légendes arthuriennes mais aussi certaines scènes décrivant Harry face à un dragon ou bien tuant Voldemort. On pouvait aussi voir au sommet du trône une immense pierre rouge, un rubis d'une taille impressionnante en plein milieu du dossier. Le trône du Consort était moins immaculé mais tout aussi décoré, avec la pierre en moins.

Il y avait des invités un peu partout, placés tranquillement devant les bancs, la proximité avec le trône étant liée à leurs rangs. Cela expliquait pourquoi au premier rang se trouvait les familles Ducales, les Ministres étrangers et les dirigeants des Citoyens Magiques.

Quant à Albus Dumbledore, il se trouvait à côté du trône, attendant patiemment. Il avait été désigné pour conduire la cérémonie par Harry, et le vieil homme était très heureux. D'ailleurs, il avait décidé d'exceptionnellement accepter de porter des vêtements différents de d'habitude, soit une longue robe bleue et noire avec des arabesques argentées, ce qui le changeait beaucoup de ces tenues excentriques.

C'est alors qu'une musique se mit à jouer dans tout Poudlard. Les invités se levèrent tous tandis que les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent.

On pouvait voir deux personnes suivis par les Ducs. Tout d'abord, il y avait Charlie, arborant une grande robe blanche et or avec une trainée en hermine. Il portait sur le côté l'épée spécialement forgée par les gobelins.

Ensuite, il y avait Harry. Pour l'occasion, le jeune prince portait une longue robe d'or à carreaux avec une longue cape en hermine tenue par les Ducs qui portaient tous une tenue de cérémonie. Beaucoup remarquèrent alors l'épée attachée à la ceinture d'Harry, et la plupart hoquetèrent de stupeur.

L'épée était identique à celle des légendes. C'était la fameuse Caledfwlch, plus connue sous le nom d'Excalibur. Heureusement pour Harry, l'épée fut retrouvée dans l'ancien Coffre de Merlin, entreposée par son ancêtre. Le visage d'Harry était ferme et impassible tandis qu'il se dirigeait avec son mari vers le trône où l'attendait Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent devant le trône, Harry se mit à sourire à son grand-père. Ce dernier hocha de la tête. Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de se retourner, et ce dernier, placé devant son trône, se retourna pour faire face aux invités.

"Hadrian James Potter, vous êtes présent en ce jour selon vos droits et ceux de la Magie en tant que prétendant au trône du Royaume d'Avalon et de l'Empire d'Avalon.", fit alors Dumbledore d'une voix tonitruante.

"Hay!", répondit Harry en regardant droit devant lui.

"Êtes-vous prêts à gouverner le Royaume et l'Empire d'Avalon?", demanda alors Dumbledore.

"Je le suis.", répondit simplement Harry.

Dumbledore hocha de la tête tandis que Sanguini fit son approche, tenant entre ses mains un coussin sur lequel reposait le sceptre d'Avalon. Harry attrapa alors le Sceptre, et une première vague de magie éclata, éblouissant les spectateurs.

Ensuite, Ragnok s'approcha avec entre ses mains un autre coussin sur lequel reposait cette fois-ci la couronne d'Avalon. Dumbledore attrapa alors la couronne.

"En tant que Représentant de la Magie, je vous couronne en ce jour Hadrian James Potter, Roi-Empereur du Royaume et Empire d'Avalon.", fit Dumbledore avant de déposer la couronne sur la tête d'Harry.

Harry s'assit alors sur son trône avec un grand sourire. De son côté, Dumbledore répéta la rapide cérémonie avec Charlie, le déclarant alors Roi-Empereur-Consort du Royaume et Empire d'Avalon. Malheureusement, avec plus de mille ans sans Roi, les sorciers avaient perdu la totalité du discours de cérémonie et d'intronisation, ils avaient donc dû improviser comme ils le pouvaient.

La cérémonie dura tout de même un total de deux heures, pour se terminer finalement à Erebor avec le Grand Bal. Ce fut une véritable réussite, et Harry en profita pour affermir son pouvoir en tissant des liens avec les Ministères étrangers, particulièrement les Ministères Européens.

Cependant, et peu de temps après, Harry décida qu'il était grand temps pour lui de retourner à l'Ancienne Gringotts où se trouvait l' _Astria Porta_. Il avait décidé de se faire accompagner pour l'occasion de ses trois âmes-sœurs, de Sirius, Remus, Alistair et Dumbledore.

Le groupe venait enfin d'entrer dans l'ancienne Banque Gobeline, plus précisément, dans le Coffre d'Arthur. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se dirigèrent directement vers la seconde salle où se trouvaient le Réceptacle de Savoir et l' _Astria Porta_.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, les sorciers (à part Harry et Charlie) poussèrent des sifflements en voyant l'immense anneau de métal.

"Ainsi donc, voici la célèbre _Astria Porta_.", fit Dumbledore, curieux.

"Cette porte n'est pas l'une des anciennes d'Avalon mais l'une des dernières que nous avions fabriqué à Lantea. Je reconnais bien là l'œuvre de Janus.", fit Alistair avec un grand sourire.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de s'approcher du _Clavis_ pour appuyer sur l'unique bouton présent. Immédiatement après, la porte s'enclencha avant de s'ouvrir dans un 'Fwoosh' intéressant. Harry ricana en voyant les expressions des autres avant de rouler des yeux.

Sans attendre, il décida de traverser le portail, suivi de près par le groupe. La sensation était assez étrange mais aussi plaisante. Enfin, le groupe arriva dans une pièce où il faisait très froid. Alistair poussa un soupir en voyant l'endroit.

"Sérieusement, Janus aurait pu nous envoyer directement dans la Cité au lieu de nous envoyer dans ce vieil avant-poste.", grommela l'Alteran mécontent.

Harry ricana.

"Je crois qu'il a fait ça pour éviter que la porte communique avec une porte externe à la planète. Après tout, chaque planète ne peut avoir qu'une seule _Astria Porta_ interplanétaire.", répondit Harry tandis que les autres hochèrent de la tête.

Alistair regarda Harry avant d'accepter son explication.

"Je remarque que l'avant-poste est éteint. J'espère que cette citée n'est pas dans une autre galaxie, ou on ne pourra jamais alimenter le trou de ver.", fit Alistair en regardant le _Clavis_.

Harry secoua de la tête. Heureusement pour eux, la citée était dans la Galaxie d'Avalon, bien que la planète soit située dans le système solaire le plus proche du Méga Trou Noir de la Galaxie. Harry regarda la porte, et en donnant un ordre mental, l'activa en direction de la cité. Immédiatement après, un vortex s'ouvrit, déjà stabilisé.

"On peut enfin y aller.", fit Harry avant de traverser le vortex, suivi de près par les autres, qui s'étaient légèrement attardés en regardant l'avant-poste.

C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans un Grand Hall, semblable à celui d'Atlantis, mais en dix fois plus grand et imposant. Ils sifflèrent tous en voyant l'endroit, même Alistair.

"C'est immense…", fit alors Sirius en regardant les lieux.

Harry s'avança vers le centre de la pièce avant de lever la main au-dessus d'une sorte de plaque, d'où sortit un pilier. Il plaça tranquillement sa main dessus, et la cité sembla réagir. Tout à coup, un hologramme représentant Janus apparut à côté d'Harry.

"Bienvenue. Je suis Olympus, la représentation holographique de la cité.", fit l'hologramme en regardant Harry.

"Je suis Hadrian James Potter, Roi-Empereur d'Avalon et dirigeant du Haut-Conseil Alteran.", fit Harry en regardant l'hologramme.

L'hologramme hocha de la tête.

"Identification effectuée. Bienvenue, _Imperatori-Rex_.", répondit Olympus.

"Quelle est l'état d'Olympus?", demanda alors Harry tandis que les autres observèrent la scène, stupéfaits.

"La cité est 100% fonctionnelle et prête à décoller. Le Générateur Infini est pleinement opérationnel et la structure n'est pas endommagée.", répondit simplement Olympus.

"Générateur Infini?", demanda alors Alistair.

Harry le regarda avant de sourire.

"Yup. Janus a terminé le projet Arcturus après sa réincarnation. Il a décidé de faire fonctionner le générateur avec de la Magie, ce qui permet d'éviter la surchauffe. C'est très ingénieux. Par contre, ce générateur reste limité aux vaisseaux-cités et planètes, on ne peut pas le mettre sur de simples navires.", répondit Harry tandis qu'Alistair écarquilla des yeux.

Janus avait réussi avant sa mort à créer un générateur pouvant produire une quantité gigantesque d'énergie de façon indéfinie. Ce générateur pourrait facilement permettre de créer un bouclier impénétrable autour de la cité. Si seulement ils avaient pu terminer ce foutu projet à Lantea, alors les Wraiths auraient été vaincus avec aisance.

"Très bien. Définition de Charles Ferdinand Potter en tant qu' _Imperator-Rex_ , de Blaise Zabini et Marcus Flint en tant qu' _Impera-Rex_. Définition de la famille Potter en tant que famille Impériale et réinstauration de l'Empire Alteran avec familles aristocratiques. Définition des familles Ollivander, Black, Nott, Flint, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Lestrange, Peverell, et Diggory en tant que familles Ducales.

Définition d'un nouveau Haut-Conseil Alteran nommé Conseil Impérial Alteran dirigé exclusivement par les familles Ducales et la famille impériale. Définition d'un nouvel organe décisionnaire nommé Magisterium possédant cent sièges qui seront attribués par les membres du Conseil Impérial Alteran." Ordonna alors Harry en regardant l'hologramme.

"Requête acceptée et effectuée.", fit alors l'hologramme après quelques secondes.

"Parfait. Dans ce cas, Olympus, description du système stellaire actuel.", demanda Harry.

Immédiatement après, un immense hologramme montrant cinq planètes avec une étoilé géante fit son apparition dans la salle.

"Le système Olympus est composé de cinq planètes, dont trois planètes habitables. Parmi les planètes habitables, il y a deux planètes de classe M et une planète de classe O. La planète Olympus Prime est une planète géante de classe M d'un diamètre de 54 340 kilomètres composée de 63% d'eau, de trois continents et d'un supercontinent. Les autres planètes habitables n'ont pas de nomination.

Parmi les deux autres planètes non-habitables, il y a une planète de classe Y située à 50 000 kilomètres de l'étoile Olympe et une planète de classe F extrêmement riche en métaux. Il y a aussi trois chaînes d'astéroïdes extrêmement riches en matières premières.", répondit alors Olympus.

Harry et les occupants de la pièce écarquillèrent des yeux en entendant la description d'Olympus Prime. En somme, la planète faisait 8.5 fois la taille de la Terre, ce qui était immense.

"Y-a-t-il des vaisseaux prêts à l'emploi?", demanda alors Alistair, intrigué.

"Il n'y a actuellement aucun vaisseau de prêt, la station de construction en orbite étant désactivée.", répondit l'hologramme.

"Olympus, téléportation de notre groupe à la chambre de savoir.", ordonna alors Harry.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'ils furent téléportés dans une autre pièce, dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs réceptacles de savoir. Harry sourit en voyant leurs regards incrédules.

"Vous allez tous mettre vos têtes dans les réceptacles de savoir pour apprendre ce dont vous avez besoin. Les réceptacles ont déjà été calibrés pour vous. Ils vous transmettront le savoir de base d'un Alteran et vous pourrez choisir deux banques de données spécifiques. Ensuite, nous irons tous à l'infirmerie pour une activation totale de vos gênes Alterans, ce qui allongera de façon conséquente votre durée de vie et vous permettra de contrôler plus facilement notre technologie.", fit alors Harry.

Albus fut le premier à se diriger vers l'un des réceptacles, choisissant Diplomatie et Administration comme spécialités. Voyant le vieil homme ne pas hésiter, les autres décidèrent de faire de même, sauf Alistair qui n'en avait pas besoin. Charlie choisit Politique et Biologie Animale, Marcus choisit Ingénierie et Mathématiques avancées tandis que Blaise choisit Culture et Diplomatie.

Une fois les transferts effectués, Harry les fit transporter à l'infirmerie pour leur check-up et l'activation totale de leurs gênes. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'il entendit Sirius s'exclamer qu'il se sentait plus intelligent avant de se faire frapper par Remus.

Enfin, ils se rendirent dans la Salle de Conférence d'Olympus, qu'Harry renomma simplement Salle du Conseil. Une fois assis, ils se mirent à discuter sur la façon dont ils allaient faire pour réintégrer les sorciers à l'Empire Alteran.

"Le problème n'est pas de les intégrer, après tout, avec les réceptacles de Savoir il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Non, le problème est de convaincre les autres gouvernements sorciers de nous suivre.", fit alors Harry en regardant les autres.

"Même si nous venions à convaincre les membres de la CIS, les politiciens étrangers refuseront catégoriquement de perdre tout pouvoir. Là est notre véritable problème.", fit Dumbledore en tentant de trouver une solution.

Harry écarquilla alors des yeux avant de sourire de façon sadique, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

"Olympus, avons-nous les schémas nécessaire pour une fabrique de nanites humanoïdes?", demanda alors Harry.

"Olympus possède douze fabriques de nanites possédant chacune les schémas nécessaires pour des nanites humanoïdes.", fit alors la voix désincarnée d'Olympus.

Harry hocha de la tête sous les regards curieux des autres.

"On pourrait tout simplement créer des Nanites humanoïdes pour remplacer tous les politiciens véreux. Ce sera une prise de contrôle pacifique du Monde Sorcier en évitant les problèmes politiques.", proposa alors Harry.

"C'est un peu…radical, non?", demanda alors Charlie, légèrement inquiet.

"Bah! Les politiciens étrangers sont comme Malefoy, et vu que j'ai traité avec eux, j'peux vous l'assurer.", fit alors Sirius en ricanant.

Les autres hochèrent lentement de la tête. Harry ordonna alors le déploiement d'une sonde vers la Terre pour sonder les politiciens des différents Ministères et Conseils Magiques de la planète afin de créer leurs copies conformes.

Olympus fit son élévation peu de temps après pour se rendre directement en orbite autour de la Terre. La cité était immense, faisant 40 km de diamètre avec des bras d'environ 15 km chacun. La cité était capable d'accueillir un total de cent millions d'individus grâce aux immenses tours, certaines atteignant 2 000m de hauteur avec la tour principale atteignant 4 500m de hauteur.

Le temps de leur transport, Harry décida de placer plusieurs runes dans des biosphères spécialement aménagées pour un déménagement. Il comptait bien emporter tout ce qui était sorcier, même les bâtiments. Ainsi, les biosphères avaient une capacité totale de 2 000km, largement suffisant pour récupérer les bâtiments du Monde Sorcier.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement sur Terre, ils décidèrent de transporter le portail situé à l'avant-poste directement à Erebor afin de permettre une migration plus facile.

Pendant deux mois, ils mirent alors en place leurs pantins pour prendre le contrôle du Monde Magique avant de révéler la véritable histoire de leur peuple.

Evidemment, lorsqu'ils révélèrent la véritable histoire des Sorciers, la plupart furent choqués, mais les preuves étant incontestables, ils durent se résigner à accepter la vérité. Et quand Harry leur proposa de retourner vivre parmi les étoiles, LOIN des humains, les sorciers et créatures magiques sautèrent sur l'occasion. C'est alors que commença la Grande Migration Alteranne.

Heureusement pour Harry que Janus avait tout prévu, mettant en place une immense Salle du Savoir composée d'une cinquantaine de Réceptacles de Savoir. Par contre, Harry dû procéder à quelques changements génétiques chez certaines races. En effet, Harry avait oublié que les Furlings (Gobelins) ne possédaient pas le gène Alteran et du donc procéder à quelques modifications pour inclure la clé génétique chez les Furlings afin qu'ils puissent utiliser la technologie comme tout le monde. Il procéda aussi à une modification génétique chez les Loups-Garous pour leur enlever cette infection, les faisant redevenir des Alterans. Il n'y eut que quatre races qu'il ne sut pas quoi faire avec.

Les Géants, les Trolls, le peuple de la mer et les centaures. Il décida finalement de leur dédier des biosphères dans Olympus avant d'attribuer aux trois races terrestres un continent chacun sur la deuxième planète de classe M et de placer le peuple de la mer sur la planète de classe O, plus appropriée. La décision fut acceptée par les races (sauf les trolls, trop idiots pour comprendre).

Ils durent aussi utiliser le téléporteur d'Olympus pour récupérer les créatures magiques, surtout les plus belligérantes ainsi que les bâtiments. Harry insista même pour récupérer Erebor, décidant que la cité serait une excellente forme de retraite pour ceux souhaitant temporairement se séparer de toute la technologie.

Mais Harry oublia un petit détail. En effet, certains sorciers (surtout lui) étaient très connus et importants dans le Monde Moldu. Après tout, que se passerait-il si le grand groupe Potter venait à disparaitre, embarquant avec lui 1/3 des richesses mondiales. Harry fut finalement convaincu par Dumbledore de simplement effacer toutes traces des sorciers avec leurs ordinateurs tout en utilisant un puissant sortilège d' _ **Oubliette**_ alimenté par le Moteur Infini afin d'effacer définitivement toute trace des sorciers, et aussi d'Harry. Harry décida tout de même d'embarquer tout son or. C'était à lui, et les Furlings étaient tout à fait d'accord.

Soit, ils n'utiliseraient plus l'or comme monnaie, n'en ayant plus besoin, mais l'or restait un métal de très bonne qualité, et surtout, très jolie. Après tout, rien ne les empêchait de transformer l'or en statues et autres œuvres d'art. D'ailleurs, Ragnok avait réussi à convaincre Harry de fabriquer une cité entièrement faite d'or qui servirait de musée pour l'histoire du Monde Sorcier et Gobelin.

C'est ainsi qu'en 1995, les Alterans retournèrent vivre parmi les étoiles, laissant derrière-eux un monde moldu appauvri d'un tiers de ses richesses.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le système Olympus, Harry décida de renommer Olympus Prime et le système tout entier. C'est ainsi que le système Olympus devint le système Malteran et que la planète devint Malteran Prime. En effet, Harry avait décidé que tout comme leurs ancêtres l'avaient fait en partant en Pégase, eux-aussi se devaient de changer le nom de leur race. Attendu qu'ils étaient des Mages, il décida que Malteran était un nom approprié pour nommer leur race. Ce qui donnait Alteran Lantien Malteran. Après tout, leurs pouvoirs les différenciaient beaucoup des Alterans et Lantiens.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent donc sur Malteran Prime, la construction d'une immense métropole Malteran fut ordonnée afin de répartir la population sur le supercontinent nommé Camelot. La cité d'Olympus fut évidemment placée au centre de la métropole, tandis qu'Erebor fut placée à l'autre bout du continent, permettant aux Malterans le souhaitant (habituellement les plus âgés) de mener une vie semblable à la précédente, loin de la technologie. Erebor était devenue officiellement une Retraite.

"Je déclare la session du Conseil Impérial Malteran ouvert.", annonça alors Dumbledore avant de s'asseoir.

Harry, ses âmes-sœurs, les ducs, Dumbledore, Bartemius Croupton Sénior, Ragnok, Sanguini et Apolline Delacour étaient assis autour de l'immense table du Conseil située à l'avant-dernier étage de la tour principale d'Olympus.

"Très bien. Comme vous le savez déjà, nous devons tout d'abord désigner des Directeurs Départementaux. Nos ancêtres les appelaient simplement Conseillers, mais je préfère Directeur, ce qui est plus adapté. Les Directeurs devront rendre des comptes directement à ce Conseil pour les décisions importantes, et seront les dirigeants du Magisterium.", fit alors Harry.

"Quels sont les départements?", demanda alors Ragnok, intrigué.

"Il y a le Département de la Justice Malteranne (DJM), le Département Militaire Malteran (DMM), le Département des Relations avec les Créatures Magiques (DRCM), le Département des Affaires Etrangères (DAE), le Département de l'Education Malteran (DEM), le Département des Jeux et sports Malterans (DJSM) et enfin, le Département des Mystères (DM). Attendu que nous n'avons plus à nous cacher et que nous sommes tous liés, les départements des Accidents et de Coopération ont été supprimés.

Cependant, il nous faut créer de nouveaux départements. De ce fait, nous avons désormais le Département de l'Ingénierie et le Département des Avancées Scientifiques.", répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête, c'était tout à fait logique.

"Je propose Remus Black au DRCM et Albus Dumbledore au DAE.", fit alors Sirius avec un grand sourire.

"Hay" retentit alors dans la pièce, et Albus et Remus remercièrent les personnes présentes.

"Je propose Bartemius Croupton Junior au DJSM et Minerve McGonagall au DEM.", proposa alors Harry avec un sourire.

Une fois de plus, la motion fut acceptée.

"Je souhaite proposer Amelia Bones au DJM ainsi qu'Alastor Maugrey au DMM pour ses loyaux services.", fit alors Bartemius Croupton Sénior.

"Je comptais en effet proposer Alastor Maugrey au DMM. Cependant, je souhaite préciser que le DMM ne sera pas dirigé par un Directeur mais par un Amiral Suprême.", expliqua alors rapidement Harry tandis que les autres acceptèrent la proposition.

"Dans ce cas, il ne reste que le Département des Mystères.", fit alors Sanguini.

"Pourquoi ne pas nommer Augustus Rookwood? Après tout, il a été prouvé qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort.", fit alors Marwyn Flint.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Ce sera en effet plus simple pour nous attendu qu'il connait déjà ce département. Très bien, Augustus Rookwood sera le directeur du Département des Mystères. Tant que nous y sommes, je déclare Albus Dumbledore en tant que Représentant du Conseil Impérial Malteran et Bartemius Croupton Sénior en tant que Grand Magistère.", annonça alors Harry sous les applaudissements des autres membres du conseils applaudissant Albus et Bartemius.

"Je souhaiterai préciser qu'attendu la reconstruction de notre Empire, nous entrerons dans une phase d'isolation du reste de la galaxie pendant une période approximative de dix ans afin de nous permettre de construire tout ce dont nous avons besoin et de vérifier l'état de la Galaxie à l'aide de nos sondes. Qui plus est, nous devrons reprendre contact avec les Nox et les Asgards ainsi que préparer un plan de retour vers Lantea Prime afin d'éliminer de façon définitive les Wraiths.", fit Harry.

"Oui. Nous devons après tout vérifier l'état de la galaxie, qui sait ce qui s'est produit depuis que nous avons abandonné l'espace d'Avalon et de Pégase.", fit alors Dumbledore, intrigué.

"Sans compter le problème Ori…", intervint alors Charlie, morose.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête. Le combat contre les Ori serait surement le plus dur pour eux.

"Du peu d'informations que j'ai pu obtenir grâce à mon ancêtre, Janus, j'ai découvert que Moros a entrepris des recherches pour définitivement les éliminer. Il se peut qu'il ait caché ses recherches quelque part dans Avalon, voire sur Terre. Cependant, nous nous y intéresserons en temps et en heure. Inutile de nous précipiter.", s'exclama alors Harry.

Le conseil hocha de la tête. Après tout, ils avaient désormais le temps et les ressources nécessaires pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

"Je compte aussi restaurer l'hégémonie Malteranne dans toute sa splendeur, et si possible l'agrandir. Après tout, Avalon et Pégase sont à nous! Nous étions les premiers êtres de cet Univers, et vu comment les autres races semblent agir, même les humains, alors il est de notre devoir de les diriger afin d'empêcher ce genre de problèmes.", fit Harry en se relevant, suivi de près par ses âmes-sœurs.

"Mais aurons-nous le temps?", demanda alors Mulciber Nott, intrigué.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de lui sourire.

"Après tout, nous pouvons vivre plusieurs millénaires. Donc oui, je pense que nous avons largement le temps.", répondit Harry avant de quitter la salle.


	10. Partie VII

**Salit à tous. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court, ce qui est tout à fait normal attendu que je souhaite faire une séparation entre Pégase/Lantea (SG:A) et Avalon (SG). J'espère que vous saurez tout de même apprécier ce chapitre.**

 **Certains remarqueront que les chapitres sont concis et de ce fait, directs. Je souhaite simplement éviter les palabres inutiles afin de faire avancer l'histoire. De ce fait, je ne décris par toutes les scènes, car selon moi, ça ne sert à rien d'écrire 2 000 mots sur un petit combat ou bien un tournoi sans intérêt. Je préfère être vague afin de laisser votre imagination faire le reste.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

2004 (An 9 du Calendrier Malteran)

Olympus, Malteranus (ville), Camelot (continent), Maltera Prime (planète)

"Maman! Aller, debout maman!"

Harry grogna dans son coussin avant d'ouvrir un œil hagard. Il observa alors l'enfant de huit ans sautillant devant lui, plein d'énergie.

"Padre, Père et Papa sont déjà en train de manger avec Lily, Janus et Albus!", dit alors l'enfant en regardant son père avec ses yeux malicieux.

Harry grogna une nouvelle fois avant de lentement se lever, observant autour de lui. Il remarqua alors qu'il était en effet seul dans son immense lit. A peine fut-il levé qu'il eut les bras pleins. Il sourit alors en regardant le 'paquet' dans ses bras.

"Bonjour Moros. Etais-tu obligé de me réveiller si tôt?", demanda alors Harry en regardant tendrement son fils.

Moros le regarda avec des yeux amusés. Le garçon était assez grand, avec des cheveux roux et bouclés comme Charlie, une peau tannée comme Blaise et un visage angulaire comme Marcus. Il avait aussi les yeux verts d'Harry, ce qui le ravissait au plus haut point.

"Tu m'as dit que t'avais une réunion importante aujourd'hui. Je me disais que ce serait mieux pour toi si tu étais en pleine forme.", répondit Moros avec un sourire en coin.

Harry roula des yeux. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'un prétexte et que son fils voulait juste le réveiller pour lui faire un câlin. Il hocha tout de même la tête, l'excuse était bien trouvée.

"Très bien. Et si on allait déjeuner avec le reste de la famille?", demanda alors Harry tandis que son fils hocha rapidement de la tête.

Les deux se dirigèrent alors vers l'immense salle à manger où ils retrouvèrent toute la famille.

Vers le bout de table, il y avait Charlie Potter, Marcus Potter et Blaise Potter, qui le regardaient avant toujours autant d'amour dans les yeux. Mais Harry redirigea son attention sur les autres enfants autour d'eux.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Janus Arthur, le jumeau cadet de Moros Merlin. Les deux garçons étaient identiques et partageaient un lien de jumelage, sans compter que l'un d'eux était un Porteur, soit Janus. Charlie se fit un plaisir d'expliquer que ça venait surement de lui, attendu que les Potter, les Flint et les Zabini n'avaient pas de jumeaux dans leurs familles, contrairement aux Prewett qui en avaient beaucoup. Les jumeaux avaient été nommés en l'honneur des ancêtres d'Harry.

Ensuite, il y avait le troisième enfant, Albus James. Il avait les cheveux en bataille d'Harry, les yeux bleus de Marcus, un visage semblable à celui de Blaise et surtout, le caractère de Charlie. Sans compter qu'il portait des lunettes. Harry trouvait que James ressemblait beaucoup à son homonyme. L'enfant était âge de six ans. Albus avait été choisi pour obtenir plus tard le siège au Conseil Impérial de Potter-Flint.

Enfin, il y avait la prunelle de ses yeux, Liliane Marissa Potter. La petite file de quatre ans était adorable, avec ses longs cheveux bouclés d'ébène (venant d'Harry et de Charlie), ses yeux violacés (ceux de Blaise) et surtout, son caractère taciturne et sévère (venant de Marcus). Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Bellatrix, qui fut donc nommée sa Marraine, à son plus grand plaisir.

Harry sourit en regardant sa famille avant de s'asseoir, non sans embrasser ses maris. Pendant leur exil, qui allait prendre fin aujourd'hui, il avait été occupé. Il avait dirigé la reconstruction de leur Empire, préparé la reconquête de leurs anciens territoires, sans oublier évidemment ses trois grossesses qui furent un calvaire pour ses maris.

"Alors, prêts pour cette réunion?", demanda alors Charlie en souriant.

"Il faut bien. Après tout, on ne va pas rester éternellement en exil.", répondit Harry en dégustant un pain au chocolat apporté par Kreattur.

Le trio d'âme-sœurs hocha de la tête. Harry avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus rester définitivement en exil. Ils l'avaient fait avec les moldus, et ces derniers avaient commencé à évoluer hors de leur contrôle. Ils n'allaient pas commettre la même erreur.

"Maman? Est-ce vrai que je vais commencer cette année à aller à l'école?", demanda alors Lily, curieuse.

"Oui ma chérie, c'est vrai. Après tout, avant d'aller à Poudlard, il faut bien que tu aies les notions nécessaires.", répondit Harry en ricanant.

"Je ne trouve pas ça logique. Je veux dire qu'ici, j'ai accès à tout ce dont j'ai besoin, alors pourquoi aller à une école de préparation et non pas juste attendre d'être en âge d'aller à Poudlard à mes huit ans?", demanda alors Lily tandis que Janus et Moros frissonnèrent.

Les jumeaux n'avaient aucunement envie de faire leur rentrée avec leur maniaque de sœur. Oh ça non!

"C'est avant tout pour te socialiser mon cœur. Après tout, tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment loin du peuple sur lequel on règne, tu es une princesse el mio prezioso.", répondit alors Blaise en regardant sa fille.

"Sans oublier que t'es frères auraient pu demander exactement la même chose.", fit alors Marcus avec un sourire mesquin.

Lily blanchit alors. Passer encore plus d'années avec l'infernal duo et Albus-toujours-le-nez-dans-un-livre? Oh ça non! Elle préférait encore aller à l'école dans une classe loin d'eux. Charlie ricana en voyant le regard effrayé de sa fille adorée. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait, ayant lui-même connu un duo infernal…

Harry lança manuellement un _**Tempus**_ et voyant qu'il était bientôt l'heure de la réunion, se leva. Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers la chambre pour se changer et mettre sa tenue habituelle de Roi, qui consistait en une robe bleue richement décorée avec le symbole de la famille royale. Sans oublier sa couronne, évidemment. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle à manger, il regarda ses maris.

"Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui?", demanda-t-il.

"Je vais aller inaugurer la nouvelle réserve draconique sur le continent d'Avalon, ensuite nous irons rendre visite à mon père avec les jumeaux.", répondit Charlie tandis que les jumeaux sautèrent de joie.

Pour eux, aller voir Arthur Weasley signifiait surtout aller voir Fred et George Weasley, de qui ils tenaient leur comportement blagueur… En somme, un cauchemar pour Harry.

"Je vais t'accompagner à la réunion. J'ai rien d'autre de prévu pour la journée.", répondit Marcus avant de se placer à côté d'Harry, déjà vêtu avec sa couronne de consort/Grand-Duc.

"Moi, j'ai décidé d'aller voir ma mère avec Albus et Lily. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, et je me demande comme elle s'en sort avec son…septième mari je crois.", fit Blaise en cachant un sourire mesquin derrière sa manche.

Harry ricana intérieurement. Marissa Zabini n'avait pas du tout changé, et elle continuait de se marier tandis que ses maris mourraient de façon 'accidentelle'. Rien de bien étonnant en soi.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, on se verra plus tard. Je sens que cette réunion va durer un moment. Sans compter qu'il y a le lancement de notre nouvelle Flotte.", répondit Harry avant de quitter les lieux.

Ils étaient au dernier étage de la tour principale d'Olympus, et ne durent emprunter que l'ascenseur pour directement rejoindre l'avant-dernier étage, soit celui de la Chambre du Conseil.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Chambre du Conseil, ils remarquèrent immédiatement qu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Ils en profitèrent donc pour tous les saluer. Il y avait Albus Dumbledore, Amos Diggory, Frank Londubat, Marwyn Flint, Rabastan Lestrange, Garrick Ollivander, Ragnok Gringotts, Sanguini Dracula, Apolline Delacour, Bartemius Croupton Sénior et Sirius Black. Il y avait aussi Hermione Krum en tant que Directrice du Département des Sciences et de l'Ingénierie, invitée spécialement à cette réunion.

Harry s'assit alors sur son trône en bout de table avec Marcus à côté de lui.

"Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, nous devons en ce jour décider de la marche à suivre concernant la sortie de notre exil. Cependant, avant d'en discuter, je souhaite aborder les autres sujets de ce Conseil.", fit Harry en souriant.

"Eh bien, je souhaiterai aborder le cas du Moteur Infini si possible.", fit alors Hermione.

Harry hocha de la tête, l'enjoignant à continuer.

"Nous avons finalement terminé nos analyses concernant le résultat du projet Arcturus, et voici nos conclusions. Le Moteur Infini est effectivement producteur d'une quantité d'énergie continue sans interruption, cependant, il ne produit qu'une quantité donné d'énergie. Après notre enquête, nous avons conclu qu'un Moteur Infini produit l'équivalent en énergie d'une Supernova, ce qui est égal à une centaine de _Potentias_ à la fois.

Cependant, comme toute chose, le moteur à un défaut. Voire plusieurs. Tout d'abord, la façon dont il est construit ne lui permet pas d'être placé sur des vaisseaux spatiaux ordinaires. De ce fait, il n'est utilisable que dans les Vaisseaux-Cités ou bien les planètes. Cependant, nous sommes actuellement en train de terminer le Vaisseau-Amiral réservé à la famille Impérial, et il devrait pouvoir être installé dessus.

Ensuite, malgré sa production importante d'énergie, ce moteur n'est pas vraiment infini. Nous avons fait des simulations de test en testant des boucliers alimentés par ce moteur. Le bouclier fini par se désactiver lorsque le bouclier est soumis à une pression d'attaque très importante. Cela est dû à une surcharge des systèmes, et nous n'avons pas trouvé de solution. Même les runes sont limitées, mais cela paraît logique. Il est après tout normal que rien ne soit invincible, c'est la première loi de l'Univers. Je souhaite préciser que dans les simulations, le bouclier a cédé après mille ans sous le feu d'une centaine de vaisseaux-ruches Wraiths. Selon mes estimations, le bouclier est assez puissant pour résister à une Supernova pendant trente minutes.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je souhaite renommer le Moteur Infini en _Magia Motricia_ ou _Astria Motricia_.", expliqua alors Hermione sous le regard attentif du Conseil.

Harry pensa aux implications de ce qu'avait dit son amie. Il hocha alors de la tête.

"Va pour _Magia Motricia_ , le moteur fonctionne grâce à la magie après tout.", répondit Harry tandis que les membres du Conseil dirent "Hay!".

"J'ai un autre sujet à aborder si possible. Cela concerne nos vaisseaux.", fit alors Hermione.

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête pour l'enjoindre à continuer.

"Comme vous le savez, nous disposons à l'origine d'un nombre très limité de vaisseaux. Nous avons les _Navo Portas_ , les _Auroras_ , et évidemment les _Navo Civitos_. Ces vaisseaux disposent évidemment de moteurs subliminiques, interstellaires et intergalactiques et de lanceurs de drones à interface neurale. Il y a aussi des canons à impulsions pour les _Auroras_ et des boucliers pour les _Auroras_ et _Navo Civitos_.

Avec plusieurs équipes de recherches, nous avons décidé d'améliorer nos vaisseaux actuels. De ce fait, nous avons décidé d'équiper les _Navo Portas_ avec des boucliers et moteurs interstellaires en intégrant un _Potentia_ afin de renforcer de façon très importante la puissance. Evidemment, des runes de contrôle énergétique ont dû être installées afin de limiter l'apport en énergie et éviter une surcharge.

Ensuite, nous avons décidé de changer l'esthétique des _Auroras_. L'apparence externe des vaisseaux a été fortement modifiée pour obtenir une structure plus lisse et semblable à celle des _Navo Civitos_ , qui est esthétiquement plus plaisante. Nous avons aussi décidé d'installer un total de trois _Potentias_ par vaisseaux afin d'augmenter de façon significative la puissance des canons à impulsions. Nous avons aussi rajouté nos derniers canons, les canons à particules exotique (CPE), en somme, des canons magiques. Ces canons ont la particularité de lancer des rayons semblables à des _**Bombarda Maxima**_ et en déviant toute puissance dessus, les rayons deviennent semblables à des _**Feudeymon**_.Afin de faciliter nos déplacements et éviter un usage abusif de nos téléporteurs ou bien nos _**Transplanages**_ , j'ai décidé d'intégrer une _Astria Porta_ sur chaque vaisseau.

Enfin, nous avons décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, chaque _Navo Civito_ sera alimenté par un _Magia Motricia_ avec une salle d'alimentation de secours à vingt _Potentias_ si jamais un problème venait à survenir avec le moteur principal. Ces vaisseaux possèderont aussi cinq tours placées aux points cardinaux munis de canons à particules exotiques.

Je souhaite préciser que grâce à divers enchantements et runes, nous avons pu augmenter de façon significative la quantité de drones de chaque vaisseau en multipliant les quantités par 100.", expliqua alors Hermione en bombant le torse, fière d'elle.

Les membres du Conseil écarquillèrent des yeux avant de rapidement applaudir Hermione pour ses idées. Cette dernière rouvrit alors la bouche, n'ayant pas terminé.

"Enfin, je souhaiterai rapidement aborder le sujet du Vaisseau-Amiral. Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons décidé de créer un Vaisseau-Amiral, qui selon moi mérite plus le nom de Vaisseau-Impérial. Ce vaisseau aura pour but de servir de transport pour la famille impériale, et de ce fait, nous avons décidé de le rendre aussi résistant et imposant que possible.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je peux fièrement vous annoncer que nous avons terminé le **PENDRAGON**. Ce vaisseau fait exactement 10 000m de long pour 4 250m de large. Il est équipé de nos dernières technologies ainsi que de nombreux canons à particules exotiques, sans oublier que contrairement aux autres vaisseaux, celui-ci est actuellement en train d'être équipé d'un _Magia Motricia_. Je peux annoncer sans problème qu'il est notre vaisseau le plus puissant à ce jour."

Evidemment, de nouveaux applaudissements retentirent tandis qu'un hologramme représentant le vaisseau fit son apparition sur la table. Harry dû admettre qu'il aimait déjà ce vaisseau et qu'il comptait bien en profiter un maximum.

"Je vous remercie Directrice Krum. Avez-vous autre chose dont vous souhaitez nous informer?", demanda alors Albus avec un sourire.

Hermione hocha alors de la tête, intriguant tout le monde. Que pouvait-elle de plus dire?

"En effet, Ministère Dumbledore. Je souhaiterai proposer un projet de stations spatiales servant d'avant-postes. J'ai déjà les plans, et avec votre aval, je compte en construire en une pour la tester. Lantea serait selon moi le parfait lieu de test.", fit Hermione.

"Pourrions-nous en savoir sur plus concernant cette Station, Directrice Hermione?", demanda alors Bartemius, intrigué.

"Bien-entendu, Grand Magistère Croupton. Cette station aura une forme d'étoiles à trois branches à angles obtus, ce qui veut donc dire que les branches seront légèrement refermées. Mon projet est, si possible, de créer au centre de cette étoile une _Maxi Astria Porta_ qui pourra servir à transporter directement nos vaisseaux-spatiaux. La porte fera un diamètre total de 11 000m afin que tous nos vaisseaux lambda puissent passer. De ce fait, seule Olympus ne pourrait traverser cette porte.

La station sera évidemment alimentée par un _Magia Motricia_ avec divers systèmes de secours. Il y aura des stations de recherches, des quartiers d'habitations etc. On pourrait théoriquement dire que ces stations ont pour but de remplacer nos _Navo Civitos_ dans l'espace. Les branches devraient mesurer une longueur totale de 30 000m.

Evidemment, ces stations auront des plateformes de drones, et seront entourées normalement de quatre satellites de défense. Ces stations auront pour nom _Astria_ _Stationas_.", fit alors Hermione tout en montrant un hologramme.

"Ne serait-ce pas dangereux d'envoyer la première station en Lantea? Après nous, nous ne voudrions pas éveiller les Wraiths trop tôt.", fit alors Mulciber, méfiant.

Harry secoua de la tête, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

"Heureusement pour nos, les Wraiths sont en hibernation. De ce fait, ils ont très peu de patrouilles, et grâce aux sondes, nous avons appris qu'ils évitaient à tout prix le système Dorne, et nous savons tous pourquoi. La station sera donc envoyée là-bas, et si tout se passe bien, alors nous commencerons la restauration de Doranda et des modifications seront apportées au Projet Arcturus pour le transformer en _Magia Motricia_.", répondit alors Harry.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de joie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir s'occuper de son Grand Projet. Après tout, elle comptait nommer la première station Hermione pour entrer dans la postérité, et elle savait qu'Harry accepterait le nom. Elle hocha rapidement de la tête avant de quitter la Chambre du Conseil (CdS) pour se mettre au travail, excitée.

"Autre chose?", demanda alors Harry en regardant les autres membres.

"Mon mari, Remus, m'a donné son rapport concernant l'installation des créatures. La planète Maltera Secundus possède désormais une importante population de Trolls, Géants et Centaures. Ils se reproduisent très vite, et Magorian, le Chef Centaure nous transmet ses remerciements.

Concernant Maltera Tertium, la population du Peuple-de-la-Mer a été presque multipliée par cent. La population recense plus d'un million, ce qui est une excellente chose. Ils continuent évidemment de ramasser divers ingrédients rares et de les déposer à notre entrepôt sur le continent afin qu'ils puissent être utilisés dans nos potions.

En somme, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Remus souhaite tout de même préciser qu'il faudrait diminuer la population de Trolls. Leur violence semble dégrader l'écosystème, et si ça continue, dans environ deux siècles, ils auront ruiné leur continent.", dit alors Sirius en faisant rapidement son petit rapport.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de donner son aval. S'il faut éliminer quelques trolls pour assurer leur survie, alors ils le feront. C'est alors que Dumbledore décida de prendre la parole.

"Comme vous le savez, je suis le Directeur des Affaires Etrangères, mais aussi des Renseignements. J'ai reçu plusieurs informations concernant les affaires d'Avalon, et je dois avouer que les nouvelles sont pires que prévu.

Tout d'abord, les humains ont découvert l'une de nos _Astria Porta_ , et ce depuis huit ans maintenant. Cependant, la porte ne provient pas de notre avant-poste mais d'un vaisseau goa'uld l'ayant abandonné il y a plusieurs milliers d'années en Egypte.

Concernant ces Goa'ulds, il semblerait que ce soit une espèce parasitaire provenant d'une planète sans importance. Ils ont réussi à s'emparer du corps de créatures bipèdes, et de fil en aiguille, ont obtenu des corps humains. Ils utilisent des vestiges de notre technologie ayant plusieurs millions d'années pour se faire passer pour des dieux. Ils sont actuellement en guerre contre un Seigneur nommé Baal, le précédent nommé Anubis ayant été vaincu sur Terre. Je ne sais pas encore comment il a été vaincu.

J'ai aussi appris deux nouvelles intéressantes. Tout d'abord, nos anciens alliés sont encore vivants. Les Nox sont actuellement resté sur Gaïa et ont coupé les ponts avec le reste de la Galaxie suite à notre disparition. Des informations que j'ai reçues, ils souhaitent simplement vivre en paix.

Cependant, les informations concernant les Asgards sont très inquiétantes. Tout d'abord, il semblerait qu'ils aient formé des 'relations' avec les humains.", fit Albus tandis que le reste du Conseil eut une mine de dégoût, "Ensuite, j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient atteints d'un problème génétique. En effet, dans leur incommensurable bêtise, ils ont décidé de faire appel au clonage pour éviter de mourir, et de ce fait, leur génome n'a pas évolué comme il se doit. Ils sont désormais petits, gris avec de grosses têtes et asexués. Selon mes informations, leur race devrait s'éteindre dans quelques années seulement si ça continue.

Ils ont aussi réussi à se mettre à dos des réplicateurs. Ce sont en fait tout simplement nos technologies nanites qui ont été reprogrammé. Evidemment, elles possèdent toujours le code source les empêchant de nous attaquer. Voici tout ce que j'ai appris sur Avalon.", fit alors Dumbledore avec ses yeux brillants.

"Petits et gris? Es-tu en train de me dire que les conneries des moldues sur les petits hommes gris étaient vraies?", demanda alors Sirius, incrédule.

Lorsqu'Albus hocha de la tête, ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Les Asgards devaient vraiment être pathétiques pour avoir régressé autant, et surtout, apprécier les moldus.

"Bien. Il est évident que nous avons fort à faire pour reconstruire notre Empire Intergalactique. Je pense que nous devrions commencer par rétablir le contact avec les Nox. Je compte bien les intégrer dans l'Empire, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Ensuite, nous devrons nous occuper discrètement des Goa'ulds. Nous devrions prendre le contrôle de leur Hégémonie en les remplaçant avec des copies afin d'intégrer leur peuple dans notre Empire. Ils feront d'excellents citoyens de seconde zone.

Nous nous occuperons plus tard des terriens et des Asgards.", fit Harry tandis que les autres hochèrent de la tête.

La réunion continua ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, et Harry et Marcus furent éreintés lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle. Les deux décidèrent d'apprécier alors un repas dans leurs quartiers avant de se diriger vers la Station de Construction Spatiale Arkos située au-dessus de Maltera Prime.

Une fois arrivés, ils furent reçus par l'Amiral Suprême Maugrey et son second, l'Amiral Londubat.

"Alastor, Neville, ravi de vous voir.", les salua Harry avec Marcus tandis que les deux le saluèrent respectueusement en s'inclinant.

"Majestés, bienvenu sur Arkos.", les salua alors Maugrey avec un petit sourire.

Alastor Maugrey avait bien changé avec le temps. Grâce à la technologie Malteranne, il avait récupéré les membres perdus de son corps, mais décida de garder les cicatrices afin de rester reconnaissable. De son côté, Neville avait bien grandi, bien bâti avec un grand sourire.

"Comment va Theodore?", demanda alors Marcus à Neville.

"Il va bien, merci. Il est actuellement au Manoir en train de s'occuper de notre fils, Hadrian Junior.", fit Neville en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Harry grogna légèrement en baissant la tête. Depuis son couronnement, il y eut une recrudescence d'enfants nommés 'Harry' ou bien 'Hadrian' en son honneur. Il y eut même un nombre incroyable de 'Charlie', 'Blaise' et 'Marcus'.

"Bien, trêve de plaisanteries.", fit Harry tandis que Marcus ricana derrière-lui.

Alastor hocha de la tête avant d'appuyer sur un bouton, montrant un immense hologramme représentant la station avec plusieurs ponts et vaisseaux attachés.

"Comme vous le savez votre Majesté, notre flotte est désormais opérationnelle. Elle comporte une cinquantaine d' _Auroras_ et quatre _Navo Civitos_. Le seul vaisseau qui n'est pas encore prêt est le **PENDRAGON**. Ce vaisseau aura son propre lancement demain si vous le permettez.", leur annonça alors Maugrey avant d'appuyer sur un autre bouton pour lancer officiellement le signal.

Immédiatement après, les vaisseaux prirent vie avant de se détacher de la station afin de former une immense flotte.

"Je vous présente la Première Flotte Malteranne!", fit alors Maugrey avec un sourire féroce.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de sourire. C'était une excellente chose, et ils avaient désormais de quoi se battre. Il observa tranquillement les vaisseaux.

"J'espère sincèrement que cette flotte nous permettra de nous occuper une bonne fois pour toute des Wraiths de Lantea. En attendant, je veux la production de trois flottes supplémentaires. Après tout, je ne compte pas me contenter d'Avalon et de Lantea. Il y a d'autres galaxies qui nous attendent, et puis, nous avons des Oris à éliminer.", fit Harry avec un sourire cruel qui fit plaisir à Maugrey.

"Exactement, et oublies pas: Constante Vigilance!", fit Maugrey en souriant.

Harry et Marcus quittèrent alors les lieux pour rentrer chez eux où ils furent accueillis par le reste de leur famille. Le lendemain eut lieu le décollage de leur vaisseau, et Harry décida qu'il était temps pour eux de faire leur grand retour.

Il monta à bord avec Charlie et la Garde Royale avant de se rendre directement sur Gaïa. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au-dessus de la planète, leurs détecteurs remarquèrent immédiatement les mouvements Nox. Malgré leur côté Pacifique, ils n'avaient pas abandonné leur technologie, et un vaisseau aussi immense que le **PENDRAGON** ne passa pas inaperçu.

Harry regarda Olivier Dubois, le capitaine du **PENDRAGON**.

"Restez ici et attendez mes ordres. En attendant, composez l'adresse de Gaïa.", ordonna Harry avant de se diriger vers l' _Astria Porta_ du vaisseau avec Charlie et une dizaine de gardes royaux, dont deux furlings.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, les Malterans sentirent immédiatement la présence des Nox, d'un simple geste les désoccultèrent, à leur plus grand choc. Les gardes mirent immédiatement les Nox en jouc.

"Je suis l' _Imperatori-Rex_ Hadrian Potter de l'Empire Malteran, et voici mon Mari et Consort, l' _Imperator-Rex_ Charles Potter. Vous nous connaissiez sous le nom d'Alterans autrefois, lorsque nous avions notre grande alliance.", se présenta Harry en regardant les trois Nox devant lui.

Immédiatement après, les Nox écarquillèrent des yeux en revoyant leurs alliés (et mentors), bien qu'ils aient fortement changé.

"Au nom des Nox, je vous souhaite la Bienvenue sur Gaïa, _Imperatori-Rex_ , à vous ainsi qu'à votre peuple. Nous sommes heureux de revoir nos amis et mentor d'autrefois. Ceci est une Grande Joie pour tous. Je suis Anteaus. Voici ma fille, Lya et l'un de nos anciens, Ohper.", s'inclina alors le Nox en croisant les bras.

"Je souhaite m'adresser au plus tôt au Conseil des Anciens. J'ai fort à dire.", demanda alors Harry en regardant Anteaus dans les yeux.

Le vieux Nox hocha rapidement de la tête avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Immédiatement après, une immense cité volante fit son apparition, et Harry fut conduit sur la cité grâce à un téléporteur avec Charlie et sa garde.

En traversant la cité, il remarqua alors que tous les Nox le regardaient. Ils avaient des regards admiratifs et intéressés, la plupart ravis et heureux. Il semblerait qu'ils aient effectivement crus que la race Alteranne se soit éteinte.

Enfin, le groupe fut conduit vers une sorte d'immense Temple, soit la Salle du Conseil des Anciens, l'organe gouvernant les Nox.

Harry et Charlie entrèrent dans la salle, les gardes restant dehors. Ils virent immédiatement devant eux une grande table avec cinq Nox assis et deux sièges vacants vers lesquels Anteaus et Ohper se dirigèrent pour s'asseoir.

"Nous souhaitons la bienvenue à nos alliés sur Gaïa, et sommes heureux de les savoir en vie.", fit alors Anteaus avant de s'asseoir.

"Je vous remercie pour votre accueil si chaleureux. Je souhaite cependant me présenter de nouveau, si vous le permettez. Mon nom est Hadrian James Potter, _Imperatori-Rex_ de l'Empire Intergalactique Malteran et dirigeant suprême de mon peuple. A mes côtés se trouve mon mari, Charles Ferdinand Potter, _Imperator-Rex_ de l'Empire Intergalactique Malteran.

Comme vous le savez, notre peuple a disparu il y a de cela plusieurs millions d'années suite au Grand Fléau ayant décimé presque toute vie dans Avalon. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que mon peuple est parti dans une autre galaxie, Lantea, afin de se reconstruire et trouver un remède à cette maladie.

Pendant plusieurs millions d'années, nous nous sommes développés et avons reconstruit notre immense Empire, mais malheureusement, nous fûmes attaqués par un ennemi inattendu, et malgré notre supériorité technologique, nous avons perdu. Nous ne savions pas nous battre après tout, et de ce fait, nous sommes revenus il y a dix mille ans sur Avalon, plus précisément sur Tellus, que vous connaissez surement sous le nom de Terre.", fit alors Harry avec un sourire.

Les Nox écarquillèrent légèrement des yeux en entendant le mot "Terre". Après tout, ils avaient déjà rencontré des humains, et ces humains ne semblaient pas savoir qu'ils avaient les créateurs des Portes des Etoiles avec eux.

"Nous avions décidé d'abandonner toute technologie afin de développer nos capacités mentales et autres pouvoirs acquis. Avec le temps, nous avons fondé une nouvelle société, cachée des Humains tandis que nos pouvoirs métapsychiques évoluèrent au-delà de la compréhension, nous permettant finalement de modifier la trame même de l'Univers afin de subvenir à nos besoins. Les humains nous appelèrent sorciers. Les Furlings survécurent eux-aussi et décidèrent de vivre avec nous, et les humains leurs donnèrent le nom de 'gobelins'.

Cependant, il y a de cela neuf ans, nous avons décidé de retourner parmi les étoiles avec de rétablir notre hégémonie et l'ordre dans non pas la Galaxie, mais l'Univers. Nous sommes les premiers êtres de cet Univers, et il est de notre devoir de nous en occuper.

C'est la raison de ma présence en ces lieux. Je souhaite non pas rétablir notre alliance, qui fut selon moi un échec, mais proposer officiellement aux Nox de rejoindre l'Empire Malteran afin de nous aider. Evidemment, un Nox de votre choix obtiendra une place au Conseil Impérial Malteran et plusieurs Nox pourront être intégrés au Magisterium.

Je suis parfaitement au courant de vos tendances pacifistes, et je m'engage personnellement à ne jamais vous forcer à vous battre. Après tout, nous sommes avant tout un peuple de recherche, scientifique, et nous avons développé l'art et la médecine au-delà de ce qui n'a encore jamais été fait.", fit Harry en utilisant la magie sur sa voix pour convaincre les Nox.

Les Nox le regardèrent, intrigués. Ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à une telle proposition, mais ils devaient admettre qu'elle était intéressante.

"Votre proposition est intéressante. Mais qu'avons-nous comme preuve de votre honnêteté?", demanda alors l'un des anciens, intrigué.

"Sachez que grâce à notre évolution, nous avons développé un second cœur, invisible et intangible, représentant notre capacité à contrôler nos pouvoirs. Nous appelons ce cœur notre Cœur Magique, et attendu l'immense variété de nos pouvoirs, nous avons inventé le terme de 'Magie' afin de les catégoriser.

Notre vie est liée à ce cœur, et lorsque nous jurons sur notre magie, alors nous jurons sur notre vie. Lorsque nous trahissons notre promesse, nous pouvons perdre notre magie dans le meilleur des cas, et perdre la vie dans le pire.", expliqua alors Harry.

Les Nox hochèrent de la tête, comprenant légèrement ce principe attendu qu'eux-mêmes avaient commencé à développer ces capacités, bien qu'ils aient surement des milliers d'années de retard sur les Malterans, voire des millions.

"Moi, Hadrian James Potter, jure sur ma magie de ne pas forcer les Nox à se battre s'ils ne le souhaitent pas à condition qu'ils intègrent l'Empire Intergalactique Malteran. Ainsi soit-il!", proclama alors Harry.

Une aura bleue l'entoura alors avant qu'un 'snap' retentissant soit entendu dans toute la pièce, sous les regards appréciateurs des Nox et le regard inquiet de Charlie.

Les Nox se regardèrent, communiquant télépathiquement. Au bout de cinq minutes, Anteaus se leva.

" _Imperatori-Rex_ , après consultation avec le Conseil des Anciens, nous avons décidé d'accepter votre proposition et de rejoindre l'Empire Intergalactique Malteran.", s'inclina alors Anteaus avec un sourire.

Les autres Nox se levèrent alors avant de s'incliner. Quant à Harry, il sourit tandis que Charlie le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

"Je vous remercie sincèrement mes chers amis. Avez-vous décidé de qui rejoindra le Conseil?", demanda alors Harry, intéressé.

"J'ai été choisi pour rejoindre le Conseil, votre majesté.", répondit Anteaus.

"Parfait. Dans ce cas, il vous manquera juste la thérapie génétique suivie par les Furlings afin de vous permettre un accès total à notre technologie. Je vais ordonner la dépêche de l'une de nos _Navo Civito_ vers ici pour faciliter la thérapie. Qui plus est, nous allons installer une seconde _Astria Porta_ reliée de façon constante à Maltera Prime pour faciliter la transition.

Je suppose que vous souhaitez garder Gaïa comme monde principal Nox?", demanda alors Harry tandis que les Nox hochèrent de la tête.

"Parfait. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Nous avons fort à faire et nous comptons prendre le contrôle des Goa'ulds.", les informa Harry avant de quitter les lieux, suivi de Charlie et d'Anteaus.

Ils rejoignirent la porte des étoiles avant de retourner sur le **PENDRAGON**. A bord du vaisseau, Harry contacta Alistair afin de lui demander de lancer les préparatifs concernant l'intégration des Nox.

Le vaisseau se dirigea alors vers Maltera Prime, sous le regard impressionné d'Anteaus en voyant toute cette technologie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le système Malteran, Anteaus écarquilla des yeux en voyant la flotte Malteranne. Il savait qu'à l'époque, soit il y a trois millions d'années, les flottes Alterannes étaient déjà capables de détruire des systèmes solaires entiers, alors que penser des flottes actuelles, qui avaient largement évolué depuis?

"Vos Majestés, nous arrivons à destination. Dois-je vous téléporter ou bien souhaitez-vous utiliser l' _Astria Porta_?", demanda alors Olivier en regardant Harry.

"Téléportez-nous immédiatement au Ministère des Renseignements avec Anteaus.", répondit Harry tandis qu'il tenait la main de Charlie.

Olivier hocha de la tête avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Deux secondes après, Harry, Charlie, Anteaus et la garde royale disparurent dans un flash lumineux.

Lorsque le trio rouvrit les yeux, ils remarquèrent qu'ils se trouvaient dans une immense salle avec des Malterans marchant un peu partout, des ordinateurs et autres interfaces dans chaque coin et recoin, et évidemment, Dumbledore les attendant avec un grand sourire.

"Mon garçon, ravi de voir que tu as pu faire aussi vite. J'ai déjà reçu les informations concernant l'intégration des Nox, et j'en suis ravi. Mais évites de me prendre tout mon travail, après tout, je suis le Ministre des Affaires Etrangères et notre représentant interplanétaire.", les accueillit Albus en ricanant.

Harry roula des yeux avant de prendre son grand-père dans ses bras.

"Grand-père, laisse-moi te présenter le nouveau membre du Conseil Impérial, Anteaus des Nox.", fit Harry sous le regard intrigué d'Anteaus.

En entendant "grand-père", Anteaus comprit immédiatement l'attitude plus laxiste de son désormais monarque. Il s'inclina alors devant Albus, qui lui souhaita la bienvenue avant de serrer la main de Charlie.

"Alors, comment avance le plan "Serpentard"?", demanda Harry, intrigué.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à étinceler tels des étoiles. Il était évident pour ceux présents que le vieil homme avait déjà quelque chose.

"Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer.", répondit mystérieusement le vieil homme avant de se diriger vers une salle scellée.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, Harry remarqua immédiatement l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, soit Viktor Krum.

"Anteaus, laissez-moi vous présenter Viktor Krum, notre meilleur ambassadeur, et surtout, notre Cerbère.", présenta Dumbledore tandis que Viktor bomba le torse de fierté avant de serrer la main du Nox et donner des accolades à Harry et Charlie.

"Cerbère?", demanda alors Anteaus, intrigué.

Harry roula des yeux en voyant Dumbledore prendre la pose pour surement faire l'un de ses grands discours montrant sa sagesse et son importance tout en prouvant subtilement être dangereux. Un véritable Art.

"En effet. Mais laissez-moi d'abord me présenter. Mon nom est Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Potter honoraire. Je suis l'un des Membres du Conseil Impérial Malteran, représentant du Conseil à l'échelle intergalactique, Ministre du Département des Affaires Etrangères.

Cependant, être Ministre du Département des Affaires Etrangères représente deux postes très différents. Tout d'abord, je suis responsable de nos interactions avec les autres espèces. Mais je suis aussi le responsable du Service des Renseignements, qui est intégré aux Affaires Etrangères.

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, le Service des Renseignements, plus communément appelé SSI ou bien Services Secrets Impériaux, est notre réseau d'espionnage et sabotage permettant de contrôler dans l'ombre en évitant des guerres ouvertes. Le Directeur du SSI est appelé Cerbère. Il est mon second et dirige tout.

Il y a ensuite les Opérateurs, nos agents de terrain chargés de s'occuper de tout. Ce sont l'élite de l'élite, et je peux vous assurer que vous seriez incapables de les démasquer. Ensuite, nous avons les Observateurs, chargés de traiter les informations recueillies et de servir de lien avec nos Opérateurs. Enfin, nous avons les Veilleurs, une sorte de Police Secrète chargée de la sécurité de l'Empereur en vérifiant que nul ne lui veuille du mal. Ce sont surement ceux qui ont le moins de travail attendu que quiconque rejoint l'Empire se doit de jurer un serment de fidélité magique envers l'Empereur, mais on ne sait jamais.", expliqua alors Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Anteaus écarquilla une nouvelle fois des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Mais en y réfléchissant, il trouvait ça logique. Après tout, pourquoi se battre en guerre ouverte si on peut régler le problème de façon discrète. Il hocha alors de la tête en signe de compréhension tandis qu'Albus sourit.

"Pour en revenir à notre projet "Serpentard", j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que nous avons bien avancé. Je vais laisser Viktor faire les explications.", continua alors Dumbledore en laissant la parole au Cerbère.

"Merci, Ministre Dumbledore. Nous avons en effet avancé concernant les préparatifs de notre projet. Après un fort déploiement de nos sondes et grâce aux informations apportées par nos Opérateurs, nous avons réussi à infiltrer les rangs Goa'ulds. L'Opérateur 6 est actuellement le Lo'taur du Grand Maître Baal, le Goa'uld dominant de la Galaxie.

A l'origine, nous souhaitions prendre le contrôle de tous les Grands Maîtres, cependant, nous avons décidé de changer d'idée. En effet, nous estimons plus simple de simplement remplacer Baal. Nous avons actuellement deux possibilités: Nous pouvons soit le remplacer par un Corps Nanite qui absorbera sa mémoire, ou alors, nous pourrions tout simplement ordonner à Opérateur 6 de le remplacer et de récupérer sa mémoire. Leur technologie étant basée sur la nôtre, nous pouvons aisément la reconfigurer pour l'utiliser sans avoir à nous injecter du naquada.

Une fois la prise de contrôle effectuée, nous comptons intensifier la guerre entre Baal et les autres Grands Maîtres pour prendre le contrôle de leurs territoires. Pendant ce temps-là, 'Baal' éduquera son peuple pour apporter un nouvel âge et en faire de futurs citoyens. Attendu leur trop faible intelligence et manque de maturité, nous ne pouvons pas les soumettre à notre thérapie, de ce fait, ils deviendront des citoyens de seconde zone de notre Empire. Ils bénéficieront de la plupart des droits.

Si je devais faire une rapide comparaison, les 'Jaffas' et autres humains deviendront des 'roturiers' tandis que les Malterans seront des 'nobles'.", expliqua alors Viktor avec un léger accent russe qui fit sourire Harry et Charlie.

Les deux monarques hochèrent de la tête tandis qu'Anteaus approuva le plan. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas le principe de guerre, il savait que les Goa'ulds étaient une espèce violente, de ce fait, la paix était impossible avec eux.

"Le mieux serait de remplacer Baal par l'Opérateur 6. Qui est-ce?", demanda alors Charlie, intrigué.

Dumbledore ricana.

"L'Opérateur 6 n'est nul autre que Goldrin Ollivander, le second fils du Duc Ollivander du Conseil Impérial.", répondit le vieil homme sous les regards choqués des deux monarques.

Harry hocha de la tête lentement.

"Je vois qu'il a trouvé sa vocation. Alors c'est parfait, je donne mon accord pour ce plan. Sur ce, nous allons vous laisser. Il est temps de lancer la Grande Mise à Jour des _Astria Porta_.", répondit Harry avant de quitter les lieux avec Anteaus et Charlie en direction de la Tour Principale d'Olympus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Salle de Contrôle, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers l'Administrateur et secrétaire personnel d'Harry, Percy Weasley. Ce dernier se leva pour saluer les trois.

"Percy, tout est prêt pour la Mise à Jour?", demanda Harry.

Percy acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête avant de répondre.

"En effet Harry, tout est prêt pour la Mise à Jour. Selon les calculs, elle dura cinquante-six minutes afin de permettre un téléchargement des données dans toutes les portes d'Avalon. Nous avons actuellement trois-millions-six-cent-mille-deux-cent-cinquante ans de retard, de ce fait, et suite aux changements d'axes, sur plus de six-cent-mille _Astria Portas_ , seulement cinq-cents sont actuellement utilisables, et sur ces cinq-cents, seulement trois-cent-quatre-vingts sont utilisées régulièrement.", expliqua Percy.

"Puis-je savoir ce que fera cette mise à jour?", demanda Anteaus, intrigué.

"La Mise à Jour a pour but de calibrer à nouveau les _Astria Portas_ afin de permettre d'utiliser à nouveau les adresses originales des portes. Grâce à nos accès, nous pourrons toutes les activer en même temps afin d'envoyer les informations directement dans les bases de données de nos portes. De plus, nous avons décidé de mettre à jour les protocoles de sécurité afin d'empêcher les contournements par activation manuelle.

Après tout, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver si une civilisation primitive venait à ne pas utiliser le _Clavis_ et activer manuellement une porte, ou bien utiliser d'autres moyens primitifs tels que des ordinateurs. Ils pourraient tomber sur un trou noir ou une supernova, chose que les protocoles de sécurité empêchent.", répondit alors Percy en expliquant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les portes.

"Sans oublier que nous pouvons, si nous le souhaitons, enregistrer divers codes génétiques afin d'empêcher une personne d'utiliser nos portes. S'ils venaient à traverser, alors ils seront immédiatement désintégrés. Nous pensons le faire avec les symbiotes attendu leur dangerosité.", intervint alors Harry avec un sourire un tantinet sadique.

Anteaus sembla désapprouver mais décida tout de même d'acquiescer de la tête. Après tout, les Nox révéraient la vie par-dessus tout, il était donc inconcevable pour eux d'éliminer une espèce, malgré ses tendances belliqueuses.

"Lancez la Mise à Jour.", ordonna alors Harry.

Percy hocha de la tête avant d'appuyer sur un bouton tandis que d'autres Malterans s'affairèrent derrière-lui en tapant rapidement sur leurs consoles. C'est alors que la Porte des Etoiles s'ouvrit.

 **Pendant ce temps-là à Cheyenne Mountain.**

Deux militaires étaient en train de discuter.

"Le sergent instructeur m'a dit que je trouverais plein de détails sur son fonctionnement dans le manuel de l'année dernière. Tu peux me le prêter, ça me ferait gagner du temps ? Hein ? Merci."

Sheppard parcourt le couloir et passe devant les deux militaires et arrive en salle d'embarquement.

"Mon colonel.", fit Sheppard en les regardant.

"Si vous voulez bien tous vous rassembler.", s'exclama alors le Dr. Weir.

Le Dr Weir monta sur la passerelle de la porte des étoiles. Daniel et Jack étaient dans la salle de contrôle, observant ce qui se passait en bas.

"Vous aussi là-bas. Bon, le moment est arrivé. Nous allons tenter d'établir une connexion. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de prévoir exactement quelle quantité d'énergie cela prendra et nous n'aurons peut-être droit à une seule tentative. Si nous arrivons à obtenir un vortex suffisamment stable, rien ne doit nous empêcher de rater cette occasion. Nous enverrons la sonde MALP vérifié la viabilité et nous franchirons la porte, sans avoir droit à la moindre hésitation... Vous vous êtes tous portés volontaire pour cette mission... Vous représentez plus de 12 pays, chacun dans votre spécialité, vous êtes les meilleurs du monde et si on considère l'aventure dans laquelle nous sommes sur le point de nous lancer. Vous êtes aussi les plus courageux. J'espère que nous reviendrons tous un jour, après avoir découvert un nouveau champ d'exploration pour l'humanité. Mais je sais que vous avez conscience... qu'il n'est pas certain que nous revenions parmi les hommes. Je laisse donc à chacun une dernière occasion de renoncer à cette aventure périlleuse.", discouru alors Elizabeth Weir en regardant les membres de son expédition.

Les membres la regardèrent, curieux et surtout, silencieux.

"Composez l'adresse sur le cadrant.", ordonna alors le Dr. Weir à l'intention de la salle de contrôle.

C'est alors que la porte s'alluma.

"Activation non-programmée de la porte des étoiles!", entendirent-ils alors.

Immédiatement après, les militaires se mirent en garde tandis que le Général O'neill regardait la pote, incrédule.

Une fois la porte éteinte, il ordonna rapidement la fermeture de l'iris.

"Que se passe-t-il?", demanda-t-il, intrigué.

"Je ne sais pas, mon général. Nous n'avons aucune équipe SG en mission, et nous ne recevons aucun signal signifiant la visite de nos alliés. Je ne sais…attendez!", s'exclama alors le Sergent Walter.

"Que se passe-t-il?", demanda alors Daniel Jackson, intrigué.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Nous recevons une quantité astronomique de données en provenance de la Porte des Etoiles. Ça ressemble à…une mise à jour? Je sais pas trop quoi dire…", fit Walter, intrigué.

C'est alors que le Dr. Weir fit son entrée avec le Colonel Sumner, tous deux intrigués par cette activation prolongée.

"Que se passe-t-il?", demanda le Weir, intriguée.

"Il semblerait que l'on reçoive une sorte de mise à jour de la porte des étoiles. Ça n'est encore jamais arrivé.", fit alors O'neill en montrant l'un des écrans sur lequel une quantité incroyable de mots en langue Ancienne et binaires apparurent.

Daniel s'approcha alors de l'écran, tentant de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit.

"C'est fascinant. De ce que j'arrive à comprendre, c'est effectivement une sorte de mise à jour. J'arrive à comprendre les mots "axes", "codes", "portes" mais aussi "sécurité". Je me demande d'où peut bien venir cette mise à jour, après tout, seuls les anciens peuvent le faire…", fit Daniel, intrigué.

Les membres de la pièce se regardèrent, encore sous le choc. D'où pouvait provenir cette foutue mise à jour?

"Combien de temps va durer cette 'mise à jour'?", demanda alors Sumner, pas impressionné pour deux sous.

"Aucune idée. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Cependant, je détecte une sorte de…flux d'énergie? Il se peut que la porte reste activée au-delà des trente-huit minutes habituelles.", répondit alors Daniel en regardant les données.

Ils se regardèrent, intrigués, avant d'hausser des épaules. Ce fut seulement au bout de cinquante-huit minutes que le vortex se ferma. Lorsque Walter observa les données reçu, il fit presque une crise cardiaque.

"Que se passe-t-il Walter?", demanda O'neill, intrigué par la réaction du sergent.

"Monsieur, les quantités de données sont…incalculables. J'irai presque à dire que les données reçues par la porte des étoiles sont supérieures à toutes les données accumulées sur Terre, et encore, je n'en suis pas sûr.", répondit Walter, étonnant au passage les autres.

"Général O'neill, pouvons-nous y aller? Nous avons une cité qui nous attend.", s'exclama alors Weir, impatiente de se rendre sur Atlantis.

O'neill hocha vaguement de la tête tandis que Jackson eut une mine désespérée en regardant O'neill. Il voulait vraiment aller avec eux, mais Jack n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il ordonna alors l'activation de la porte pour Pégase.

Dans la salle d'embarquement, les membres de l'équipe regardaient attentivement les chevrons s'enclencher un à un.

"Chevron N°5 enclenché.", fit Walter dans le micro.

Dans la salle de contrôle, Rodney arriva au côté du Dr Weir, du général O'Neill, de Sumner et du Dr Jackson.

"Chevron N°6 enclenché", fit Walter dans le micro.

"On y est ! Votre agitation, me met mal à l'aise. Essayez de vous calmer.", fit Weir en regardant Rodney.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi enthousiaste de ma vie.", s'exclama alors Rodney McKay, excité comme une puce.

"Chevron N°8 enclenché", s'exclama alors Walter.

A ce dernier chevron, le vortex de la porte des étoiles s'ouvrit. En salle d'embarquement tous applaudirent.

"Envoyez le MALP.", ordonna alors Dr. Weir.

Le MALP entra alors dans le vortex. En salle de contrôle tous avaient les yeux rivés sur un écran où celui-ci indiquait « Pas de Signal »

"Ça y est le MALP envoie des données.", fit Walter en regardant un écran.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il faut penser de ça ?", demanda Weir en voyant une salle sombre.

"Je passe sur l'indice Zéro.", fit Walter.

"Le radar détecte un vaste espace clos.", dit alors Rodney, intrigué.

"Avec des structures intactes.", continua Jackson, légèrement maussade.

"D'après les capteurs atmosphérique, il y a de l'oxygène et ne il perçoit pas de danger toxique. L'environnement est viable on dirait. On ne peut plus reculer.", s'exclama Rodney en regardant Weir.

"Vous pouvez y aller, Dr Weir.", autorisa alors O'Neill avec un grand sourire.

"Merci beaucoup, général.", le remercia sincèrement Weir avant de se diriger vers la Salle d'Embarquement avec Rodney et Sumner.

" On ne perd pas de temps ! Nos réserves d'énergies sont faibles. Unité de sécurité N°1 et 2, vous passez devant, tous les membres de l'expédition attendront qu'on donne le feu vert. Arrivez de l'autre côté continuez d'avancer et dégagez la zone de débarquement. A mon commandement...", s'exclama alors Sumner avec son arme à la main tout en regardant les militaires de l'expédition.

"Attendez colonel ! On la traverse ensemble celle-là !", l'interrompit Weir, l'empêchant de traverser en premier la porte.

"C'est légitime.", acquiesça alors Sumner.

Le colonel et deux de ses hommes passèrent en premier, puis ce fut au tour du Dr Weir qui avant de passer la porte regarda une dernière fois la salle d'embarquement du SGC. Jack O'Neill et Daniel Jackson étaient en salle de contrôle et observaient la scène. Le Docteur Weir s'engagea alors dans le vortex de la porte des étoiles.

De son côté, Daniel Jackson essayait par tous les moyens possibles de convaincre son vieil ami.

"Jack ? Il est encore temps de prendre...", commença alors Daniel avec des yeux de chiens battus.

"Non.", l'interrompit Jack avec un sourire sadique.

"Il suffirait que j'attrape mon...", tenta encore Daniel avec un regard suppliant.

"Non.", répondit une dernière fois Jack avec un sourire goguenard et un regard victorieux.

"Paquetage...", finit lamentablement Daniel Jackson en soupirant de tristesse.

Dans la salle d'Embarquement, John Sheppard et le Ltd Ford étaient sur le point de passer le vortex bleu de la porte des étoiles. En salle de contrôle le colonel Sumner (à la radio) indiqua que « la voie est libre, pas de problème pour le moment ». Le général O'Neill fit une annonce au micro:

« A tous les membres de l'équipe, en avant.»

"Quel effet ça fait ?", demanda Sheppard, légèrement inquiet par l'espèce de gelée bleue.

"Une douleur terrible. Youhou...", répondit le Lieutenant Ford avant de se jeter en arrière dans le vortex.

Sheppard lui jeta un regard incrédule avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air et de fermer les yeux. Il s'avança alors dans le vortex.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement sur Maltera Prime. La seconde flotte avait été inaugurée et son commandement avait été confié à Neville en tant qu'Amiral, tandis que la première restait sous le contrôle de Maugrey.

De leur côté, les Nox s'étaient parfaitement intégrés, et beaucoup choisirent d'intégrer les Départements de Santé, Science ou bien des Créatures Magiques afin de s'occuper de ces créatures. Les Nox furent comblés par les Licornes, Phénix et autres créatures lumineuses, bien qu'ils restent méfiant des créatures sombres, surtout les Moremplis et les Nundus. Le plus étonnant fut d'apprendre tout de même qu'une centaine de Nox décidèrent de devenir des Mages de Guerre afin d'intégrer la Garde Royale.

D'ailleurs, la fille d'Anteaus, Lya, se mit à travailler avec Luna Lovegood au Département des Créatures Magiques. Les deux femmes s'entendaient parfaitement bien, ce qui faisait grandement plaisir à Harry, ravi de savoir l'une de ses amies avec quelqu'un qui pouvait la comprendre.

Evidemment, il y eut une immense fête dans le système Malteran pendant deux mois entiers afin de fêter l'arrivée des Nox dans l'Empire. Il y eut évidemment une Compétition de Quidditch, et Harry accepta pour l'occasion d'y participer avec ses maris. Ce fut un match exceptionnel, et l'équipe d'Harry mit une véritable pâtée à l'équipe adverse dirigée par Viktor Krum, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Le match eut lieu au Stade Gryffondor situé sur le deuxième satellite de Maltera Prime, sachant que la planète en avait trois.

Harry se dirigea, pour une fois seul, directement vers la Salle du Conseil. Ils avaient enfin les résultats de l'opération "Serpentard", et Dumbledore allait devoir faire son rapport devant le Conseil. Il avait hâte.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Chambre, il remarqua que comme d'habitude, il fut le dernier à arriver, ce qui était normal attendu qu'il était le monarque. Il salua tout le monde avant de s'asseoir.

Dumbledore prit la parole.

"Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, cette réunion a pour but de vous informer concernant l'opération 'Serpentard' lancée il y a trois mois. Il est donc temps pour moi de vous faire part de mes conclusions, qui vous surement vous plaire.

Tout d'abord, le remplacement de Baal fut une réussite totale, et le corps du Goa'uld a été entièrement désintégré grâce à un _**Feudeymon**_ lancé par Goldrin Ollivander, notre agent infiltré. Ce dernier a réussi avec brio à remplacer notre victime et à prendre le contrôle de son Empire.

Il a effectivement ordonné la mise en place d'une éducation poussée adaptée à leur technologie. Selon les données, les jaffas seront très bientôt prêts à entrer dans une nouvelle ère en tant que nos citoyens.

En conformité avec nos souhaits, l'agent Goldrin a lancé une guerre à échelle galactique contre les autres Maîtres Goa'ulds, et grâce à une utilisation de nos anciennes technologies, ainsi qu'en démontrant quelques-uns de nos pouvoirs, il a su se faire craindre des autres parasites spatiaux. Sous son pseudonyme de Baal, Goldrin contrôle 69% de l'hégémonie Goa'uld, et si tout se déroule comme prévu, d'ici la fin de l'année, il aura entièrement conquis l'espace Goa'uld. Alors nous pourrons enfin commencer l'intégration de ce peuple dans notre vaste Empire.", expliqua Dumbledore.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Chambre du Conseil tandis que Dumbledore s'inclina légèrement en acceptant l'ovation. Lorsqu'il se releva, il reprit la parole.

"Cependant, nous avons un léger problème. Nous avons envoyé une sonde dans la Galaxie Othala concernant les Asgards, et nous avons malheureusement appris que leur guerre avec les 'réplicateurs' a repris, et ce de façon très importante.

Ils avaient momentanément réussi à les emprisonner dans une boucle temporelle grâce à un trou noir dans leur galaxie mère d'Ida après l'avoir abandonné, cependant, les réplicateurs ont réussi à s'en échapper, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant attendu que ce sont nos créations.

Si nous n'intervenons pas au plus tôt, alors j'ai bien peur que la race Asgard ne s'éteigne plus tôt que prévu.", les informa alors Dumbledore.

Les membres du Conseil froncèrent des sourcils. Cela n'était pas du tout prévu, ils devaient agir afin que tout se déroule comme prévu.

"Je propose de mettre au point une arme pour rapidement détruire la menace, ou bien de les reprogrammer rapidement afin de les réutiliser.", fit Amos Diggory, intrigué.

"Moi je dis qu'il faut les reprogrammer. Comme ça, on pourra les utiliser pour la construction de la station Hermione.", fit Ragnok en y voyant une économie possible.

Harry hocha de la tête. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec Ragnok.

"Très bien. Il sera facile d'intégrer un nouveau code parmi les réplicateurs. Il nous suffit simplement de leur envoyer l'un de nos corps nanites.", répondit Harry.

Les membres du conseil hochèrent de la tête.

"Autre chose?", demanda Harry en regardant les membres.

Anteaus décida de prendre la parole.

"Je souhaiterai savoir s'il serait possible de travailler sur le génome Asgard. Si j'ai bien compris, leurs idéaux sont actuellement contraires aux nôtres, ce qui ne nous facilitera pas la tâche pour les intégrer à l'Empire. Par contre, si nous parvenions à trouver la solution à leur problème de clonage, alors nous pourrions utiliser cette solution pour les convaincre de nous rejoindre.", proposa alors le Nox.

Harry écarquilla des yeux avant d'applaudir lentement, sous les regards étonnés des membres du conseil.

"Voilà une excellente idée Duc Anteaus. Après tout, si nous venions à proposer la solution aux Asgards, je suis persuadé qu'ils se feront un plaisir de nous rejoindre. Leur race est mourante, et il est évident qu'ils ne trouveront jamais la solution attendu qu'ils sont bien trop sous-évolués.

Des informations obtenues, il est facile de voir que les Asgards n'ont pas tant évolué que ça, malgré le fait que nous leur ayons laissé l'une de nos bases de données. C'est assez triste à dire, mais il semblerait que sans nous pour les guider, les Asgards ont régressé et commis un nombre incroyable d'erreurs. Il est temps pour nous de rectifier tout cela.", s'exclama alors Harry sous les applaudissements de ses conseillers.

"Dans ce cas, et si vous me le permettez, je vais m'en occuper immédiatement. J'étais actuellement le responsable du département biologique Nox sur Gaïa, et je pense avoir la solution, qui avec la technologie Malteranne, sera un jeu d'enfant à mettre en place. De plus, les corps créer seront 100% Malterans, ce qui facilitera l'intégration de leur race.", répondit alors Anteaus avec un grand sourire.

Les autres membres du conseil hochèrent de la tête. C'est alors que Bartemius décida de prendre la parole.

"Comme vous le savez tous, nous fêterons dans quelques mois le dixième anniversaire de notre grand retour. Je souhaite pour cela organiser un évènement spécial qui dura deux mois complets dans tout l'Empire.

J'ai eu pour idée d'organiser tout d'abord un immense Tournoi de Quidditch afin de fêter l'évènement. Cependant, nous devrions faire plus que ça. J'ai eu l'idée d'organiser un immense Tournoi Magique qui se déroulera sur les deux mois. Ce Tournois sera accessible à tous les citoyens de l'Empire, et il nous faudra trouver une récompense adaptée pour le grand vainqueur.", proposa alors Bartemius sous les regards intéressés des membres du Conseil.

Voyons l'occasion de faire la fête, Sirius n'hésita pas à donner son avis.

"Pourquoi ne pas proposer une récompense unique qui n'a jamais encore été proposée…Ah, je sais! Un titre ducal! Nous pourrions proposer un titre ducal comme récompense, et ainsi élever une nouvelle famille au Conseil.", proposa alors Sirius avec un sourire vainqueur.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"C'est une excellente idée. Cependant, je préfère éviter d'ajouter trop de personnes à ce titre. C'est pourquoi nous proposerons à la place un titre Seigneurial au Magisterium. Cependant, contrairement à la plupart des places du Magisterium, ce titre sera héréditaire et définitif.", annonça Harry tandis que les membres hochèrent de la tête.

"Nous pourrions aussi organiser des défilés de notre armée ainsi que des démonstrations de bataille spatiales.", rajouta Sanguini, très intéressé.

Harry hocha une fois de plus la tête. C'était après tout une bonne idée, et qui sait, cela pourrait convaincre plus de citoyens de s'engager dans l'armée de façon définitive.

Deux mois plus tard, Harry et ses trois maris se dirigèrent de concert vers le Département Scientifique où les attendait Anteaus avec Hermione Krum. Heureusement pour eux, leurs trois enfants avaient commencé l'école, de ce fait, ils étaient enfin libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au département, ils furent très amusés de voir une Hermione très excitée en train d'observer un corps sur une table. Un corps créé entièrement grâce à la technologie Malteranne. A côté d'elle se trouvait un Anteaus fier de lui et tenant entre ses mains une baguette magique tout en lançant un nombre incroyable d'analyse sur le corps afin d'hocher de la tête, satisfait.

"Alors, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous nous avez demandé de venir ici?", demanda Harry d'une voix amusée.

Blaise ricana derrière-lui tout en lui embrassant délicatement la nuque. Il se prit une baffe derrière la tête par Marcus. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de chose, mais malheureusement, l'italien était insatiable. Enfin, Marcus n'était pas mieux, mais il savait se contenir, contrairement à d'autres.

"Ah, Harry, contente de te voir! C'est merveilleux ce qu'on à réussi à faire avec Anteaus. Je ne savais pas que la génétique Asgard était aussi compliquée, et pourtant, comparée à la nôtre, c'est rien du tout. Oh et puis…", commença alors à babiller Hermione sous les regards amusés des spectateurs.

Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil que plusieurs scientifiques et ingénieurs se mirent à soupirer. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas perdu sa mauvaise manie de parler sans s'arrêter.

"Hermione, tu radotes…", fit simplement Charlie en regardant Hermione.

Cette dernière s'arrêta net avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles sous les rires de la famille royale et d'Anteaus.

"Pour résumer ce qu'a tenté de dire Hermione: Nous avons simplement réussi à contourner le problème de clonage Asgard en créant un corps Malteran sans âme dans lequel une mémoire Asgard peut entièrement être transférée.

En faisant cela, les Asgards deviendront purement Malterans, et ils pourront obtenir un cœur magique comme tout le monde, sans passer par la thérapie. Par contre, il y aura un ancrage de l'âme, ce qui signifie que si les Asgards sauvegardent leurs mémoires dans des bases de données, alors ces mémoires ou plutôt, traces, seront automatiquement effacées.", fit alors Anteaus tandis qu'Hermione continua de rougir.

Marcus fut le premier à réagir.

"C'est une excellente nouvelle. Mais il nous faudra contacter les Asgards…", fit alors le Grand-Duc, pensif.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'éclairèrent. Elle avait une idée pour ça.

"Si les Asgards sont de nouveau rentrés en guerre avec les réplicateurs, et vu qu'on a pas encore envoyé notre corps Nanite, alors il sera facile de les rencontrer. Il nous suffit simplement d'attirer les réplicateurs et je suis persuadée qu'un vaisseau Asgard voire une flotte entière les suivra.", proposa alors Hermione avec un grand sourire.

"Excellent. Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir créer une balise afin d'attirer les réplicateurs pour éviter qu'ils apparaissent de façon aléatoire dans Avalon. La balise sera placée dans le système stellaire de la bordure extérieure dans l'axe d'Ida. Quand pourra-t-on préparer tout ça?", demanda Harry.

"D'ici une semaine. C'est suffisant?", demanda Hermione, intriguée.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête avant de lui donner son accord. Immédiatement après, il quitta l'endroit.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry se tenait à bord du **PENDRAGON** suivi de la première flotte dirigée par Maugrey. Ils étaient dans le système stellaire Metraus, un système de la bordure extérieure, et le plus proche de la galaxie Ida. Il était accompagné pour l'occasion de l'entièreté du Conseil Impérial et d'Hermione, ainsi que d'une immense garde royale. Ses maris étaient restés à Maltera en cas de problèmes.

"Votre majesté, nous sommes prêts à activer la balise.", les informa alors Alastor Maugrey, présent sur la passerelle aux côtés d'Harry.

"Activez la balise.", ordonna Harry.

C'est alors qu'une balise placée sur l'une des planètes fut activée. A côté de cette balise se trouvait évidement un corps Nanite prêt à s'intégrer aux réplicateurs.

Dans la Galaxie Othala sur Orilla, alors que les Asgards se battaient avec ferveur contre les réplicateurs afin de les repousser, ils remarquèrent quelque chose d'étonnant. En effet, les réplicateurs venaient de s'arrêter. C'est alors qu'ils se regroupèrent tous très rapidement pour former plusieurs vaisseaux et quitter à toute vitesse la galaxie d'Ida en direction de la Voie Lactée.

Les Asgards furent complètement chamboulés par une telle réaction, et remarquant la direction des réplicateurs, ils ordonnèrent à Thor de suivre les réplicateurs avec une flotte Asgard afin de les empêcher d'attaquer la Voie Lacté. Ce dernier décida d'utiliser leur tout dernier vaisseau, le O'Neill, afin de tenter de détruire les réplicateurs.

A Avalon, les Malterans attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leurs créations. C'est alors qu'Olivier Dubois s'exclama.

"Majesté, je détecte plusieurs champs spatiaux-plans.", déclara alors Olivier.

Harry sourit en entendant le nom. En effet, ils avaient découvert que leurs ancêtres avaient tort concernant le principe de subespace ou Hyperespace. La théorie première était simplement basée sur un principe de sous-dimensions existantes, mais ils avaient découvert qu'il n'y avait pas de dimensions différentes. En fait, ce sont des plans d'existence, ce qui n'a rien à voir.

C'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle théorie naquit parmi le peuple Malteran. En effet, il est acquis qu'il existe divers plans d'existence, par exemple le plan matériel ordinaire dans lequel ils sont, ou bien le plan ascensionnel de leurs ancêtres. La théorie parle évidemment du Plan d'Existence Suprême appartenant aux entités représentant des conditions, telles que Vie ou Mort.

La théorie, appelée Théorie Potter attendu qu'elle fut formulée par Harry, précise que chaque entité possède son propre plan d'existence. De ce fait, l'Hyperespace serait en fait l'utilisation du plan d'existence de l'Espace permettant de traverser des endroits rapidement, et ce plan serait lié à celui du Temps. La Théorie précise aussi que les Trous de Vers sont eux-aussi compris dans ce plan d'existence.

Cependant, Harry a théorisé qu'il existe un plan mêlant tous les autres plans, et que ce serait celui de Magie. Selon lui, les Malterans sont les seuls à avoir accès à ce plan d'existence, pour on ne sait quelle raison. De ce fait, et grâce à un mélange de magie et de technologie, les moteurs Malterans utilisent désormais le Plan Magique et non pas le Plan Espace-Temps, ce qui fait qu'ils n'utilisent plus les soi-disant champs subspaciaux ou bien hyperspaciaux.

Harry revint à ses pensées en voyant plusieurs vaisseaux réplicateurs se diriger droit sur la balise, les ignorant complètement. Il sourit de façon amusée en voyant le regard admiratif d'Hermione en voyant les vaisseaux réplicateurs.

"Je détecte d'autres champs spatiaux-plans avec une trace différente. Ce sont les Asgards.", déclara alors Olivier.

Harry hocha de la tête tandis que Maugrey se mit à ordonner à tout le monde de se préparer.

C'est alors que la flotte Asgard fit son apparition.

À bord de l'O'Neill, Thor s'arrêta momentanément en voyant l'immense flotte Malteranne. Malgré les millions d'années, il reconnaissait parfaitement les vaisseaux, et il ne sut comment réagir. Il décida tout compte fait de contacter le vaisseau principal.

A bord du **PENDRAGON** , Olivier regarda Harry.

"Majesté, le vaisseau principal Asgard tente de nous contacter.", l'informa Olivier.

"Très bien. Enclenchez l'hologramme.", ordonna Harry.

C'est alors qu'un hologramme d'Harry apparu sur la passerelle de l'O'Neill, surprenant au passage Thor et les Asgards présents sur son navire. Jamais encore un hologramme avait pu traverser leurs boucliers avec une telle aisance.

"Je suis le Commandant Suprême Thor de la Flotte Asgard. A qui ai-je à faire?", demanda alors Thor en regardant l'homme qui portait une couronne.

Harry le regarda avec un visage fermé, jaugeant son corps grisâtre, dégouté.

"Je suis Hadrian James Potter, _Imperatori-Rex_ de l'Empire Malteran anciennement connu sous le nom d'Hégémonie Alteran. Nous vous attendions, Thor.", répondit simplement Harry.

Les yeux de tous les Asgards s'écarquillèrent en entendant la réponse d'Harry. Ils avaient désormais la preuve que leurs anciens alliés étaient de retour, et vu le regard d'Harry, ils ne semblaient pas heureux avec eux.

"Pourriez-vous vous expliquer, _Imperatori-Rex_? Je souhaite avant tout préciser que nous sommes ravis de savoir nos anciens alliés en vie.", rajouta rapidement Thor à la fin pour éviter de passer pour un impoli.

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient plus l'habitude d'interagir avec d'autres races attendu qu'elles étaient trop inférieures, mais là, c'était l'inverse.

"Voyez-vous, ce que vous appelez 'réplicateurs' sont en fait des nanites déprogrammées crées par notre peuple. Nous sommes actuellement en train de finir leur reconfiguration afin qu'ils ne puissent plus vous nuire. Pour cela, vous avez nos plus profondes excuses.", fit Harry en inclinant légèrement de la tête.

C'est alors que Thor entendit en arrière la voix d'une femme annonça à Harry que la reconfiguration des réplicateurs était terminée et qu'ils étaient envoyés à Maltera prime pour le projet " _Stationnes_ ". Par précaution, il ordonna rapidement au reste de la flotte Asgard de ne pas attaquer les réplicateurs.

Harry se reconcentra alors sur Thor.

"Je souhaite m'adresser au plus tôt au Haut-Conseil Asgard afin de discuter d'une chose urgente.", demanda alors Harry en regardant Thor droit dans les yeux.

L'Asgard écarquilla une nouvelle fois des yeux avant de prendre une pierre pour établir rapidement le contact avec Penegal, l'un des membres du Haut-Conseil Asgard afin de l'informer du retour de leurs alliés, de la défaite des réplicateurs et de leur demande. Evidemment, Penegal donna son aval. Thor se tourna alors vers l'hologramme d'Harry.

"Très bien. Cependant, attendu que nous sommes désormais dans la galaxie d'Othala, nous n'avons pas de Porte des Etoiles, il faudra donc y aller par vaisseaux. Je vous donne les coordonnées d'Orilla, notre planète-mère.", fit Thor avant d'envoyer les coordonnées.

Quelques secondes après, l'hologramme d'Harry disparu et la flotte Malteranne disparue à son tour en entrant dans un champ Magique-Plan, étonnant les Asgards qui remarquèrent aisément qu'ils n'utilisaient pas le subespace comme eux. Thor ordonna alors à la flotte Asgard de retourner immédiatement sur Orilla.

Grâce au champ Magique-Plan, la flotte Malteranne mit seulement deux minutes à arriver dans la galaxie d'Othala, suivie deux heures après par la flotte Asgard, les étonnant au passage en voyant leur temps d'avance.

Lorsque la flotte Malteranne arriva au-dessus d'Orilla, ils remarquèrent facilement que la planète était encore en construction, ce qui les amusa légèrement. Comme quoi, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à tout reconstruire. Harry fut alors téléporté directement dans le Grand Hall (Gladsheim) d'Orilla avec ses trois maris et la totalité du Conseil Impérial.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent divers Asgards apparaître un peu partout dans d'immenses sièges. Harry remarqua immédiatement que l'un d'eux portait une pierre spéciale autour du cou en plus d'être sur un siège différent. Cela devait surement être le Grand Archonte, dirigeant de la race Asgard.

"Mon nom est Odin, dirigeant du Haut-Conseil Asgard. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Orilla. Nous sommes ravis d'apprendre que nos alliés et mentors ont survécu.", fit Odin en regardant Harry, Anteaus et Ragnok.

"Je vous remercie. Mon nom est Hadrian James Potter, _Imperatori-Rex_ de l'Empire Intergalactique Malteran qui fut anciennement l'Hégémonie Alteranne. Je vous présente mes maris, Charles Potter, _Imperator-Rex_ de l'Empire, ainsi que Blaise et Marcus Potter, les _Impera-Rex_ de l'Empire.

Avec nous se trouvent les membres du Conseil Impérial Malteran. Voici Albus Dumbledore, qui est aussi notre Ministre des Affaires Etrangères, Bartemius Croupton Sénior, notre Grand Magistère et dirigeant du Magisterium. Les Ducs Amos Diggory, Sirius Black, Marwyn Flint, Mulciber Nott, Frank Londubat, Garrick Ollivander et Rabastan Lestrange de la race Malteranne-Sorcière. Nous avons aussi le Duc Ragnok Gringotts des Malterans-Furlings et le Duc Anteaus Solem des Malterans-Nox.", se présenta alors Harry tout en indiquant chacun des membres du conseil Impérial.

"Vous avez souhaité nous rencontrer en urgence. Pourrions-nous en savoir la raison, _Imperatori-Rex_?", demanda alors Freyja, intriguée.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête avant de faire un simple geste de la main pour faire apparaître une image magique tout en racontant de nouveau l'histoire qu'il avait raconté aux Nox.

Une fois l'histoire terminée, il observa l'expression des Asgards. Ces derniers remarquèrent alors que la majorité des Malterans (en somme, tous sauf Anteaus) les regardaient avec…dédain?

"Nous avons décidé de rectifier nos erreurs, et je dois avouer que je suis déçu par votre race. Vous avez commis l'une des pires erreurs possibles: Vous avez décidé d'aller à l'encontre de l'évolution par votre peur de la mort. Les Asgards me rappellent d'une certaine façon Voldemort.", annonça alors Harry.

Les autres membres du Conseil Impérial hochèrent de la tête. L'erreur des Asgards était inexcusable.

"Que voulez-vous dire?", demanda alors Penegal, légèrement inquiet par la tournure des choses.

Harry foudroya du regard l'Asgard. Marcus décida de prendre la parole.

"Vous êtes allés à l'encontre de notre principe le plus sacré: Le respect de l'âme et de l'évolution. Par votre clonage et votre sauvegarde de vos mémoires personnelles, vous avez empêché la transmission de votre âme dans le cycle de renaissance. Nous avons un terme approprié pour ce que vous êtes: HORCRUX!", déclara alors Marcus avec une mine dégoutée en regardant les êtres gris.

"C'est impardonnable!", fit alors Marwyn Flint.

"Il faut corriger immédiatement cette erreur.", s'exclama alors Mulciber Nott.

"On ne peut pas les laisser faire! Il est de notre devoir de réparer leurs torts et de les punir comme il se doit!", cria alors Ragnok avec un sourire féroce.

Les Asgards ne se sentirent plus en sécurité. Ils focalisèrent alors leur attention sur Harry qui était le décideur. Ce dernier hocha alors de la tête.

"Il est très simple de savoir ce que nous allons faire. Pour cela, je vais poser une simple question, et la réponse des Asgards déterminera la marche à suivre.", fit Harry en regardant Odin.

Thor était resté silencieux durant la procession, mais il était évident que la question allait être particulière. Il espérait simplement qu'ils seraient capables de répondre correctement, car il savait qu'ils seraient incapables de se battre contre les Anciens. Après tout, ils avaient créés les réplicateurs qui n'étaient pour eux que de simples jouets.

"Nous vous écoutons.", répondit Odin, sa voix trahissant son anxiété.

"Que pensez-vous des Humains?", demanda alors Harry en plissant des yeux.

Les Asgards se sentirent à l'aise. La question était simple, et il était évident que les humains attendaient une réponse sympathique attendu que les humains étaient leurs descendants.

"Nous estimons que les humains sont en voie de devenir la Cinquième Race.", répondit simplement Thor.

Les Asgards furent alors choqués lorsque les Malterans (à part Anteaus), partirent dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Ils étaient littéralement tordus de rire tellement la réponse les avait amusé.

"Vous…Vous…", tenta de dire Blaise, mais son rire l'empêchait de s'exprimer correctement.

"Après tout, ce sont vos descendants.", fit alors Thor, intrigué par le rire des Malterans.

Tout à coup, les rires s'interrompirent. Les Asgards remarquèrent rapidement le changement de comportement des Malterans en voyant leurs regards noirs et énervés.

"Comment osez-vous insinué que ces sales MOLDUS sont nos descendants!", s'exclama alors Mulciber Nott.

Harry se redressa avant de fusiller du regard les Asgards, mécontent. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié cette réponse.

"Vous osez comparer ces moldus à notre glorieuse race? Ce ne sont que des créations ratées et violentes, barbares à l'intelligence limitée et au comportement belliqueux. Non, les humains ne sont et ne seront JAMAIS la Cinquième race. Ce sont nos créations, nos jouets et surtout, nos serviteurs.", déclara alors Harry en envoyant un regard glacial vers Thor, qui se paralysa sur place.

"Votre réponse n'est pas adaptée, et de ce fait, notre décision est prise.", annonça alors Dumbledore, le regard sérieux.

Harry regarda le Conseil Impérial, et voyant tous les membres hocher de la tête, il regarda le Haut-Conseil Asgard.

"Vous vous êtes égarés du droit chemin. Nous avons déjà trouvé une solution à votre problème génétique, et nous allons y remédier au plus tôt. Par décret Impérial, tous les Asgards seront transférés dans des corps Malterans adaptés et soumis à un jugement approprié afin de répondre de leurs crimes contre nature.

Si vous acceptez de vous soumettre, alors vos sentences seront plus légères, et nous vous autoriserons un membre au Conseil Impérial. Mais si vous refusez, vous serez alors forcés et vous n'aurez aucun droit au Conseil Impérial. Quelle est votre réponse?", demanda alors Harry en observant les petits êtres gris.

Les Asgards les regardèrent, abasourdis. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Ils décidèrent tout de même de se concerter entre eux. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils étaient en torts concernant le clonage, mais les Malterans leurs rappelaient étrangement les Goa'ulds au niveau de leur comportement.

"Nous n'avons pas la force nécessaire pour les combattre. Selon nos calculs, rien que leur navire principal nommé le **PENDRAGON** est capable de réduire à néant notre flotte et de détruire cette planète. Nous n'avons pas le choix!", fit alors Freyja en regardant les autres membres du Haut-Conseil Asgard.

"Nous ne devons pas nous soumettre. S'il le faut, nous mourrons, mais nous ne deviendrons pas des esclaves.", contra alors Thor, confiant et appuyé par Penegal.

Le Haut-Conseil vota, et malheureusement, la proposition de Thor fut acceptée. Odin regarda alors Harry.

"Nous refusons de céder à vos demandes.", annonça alors Odin en regardant Harry.

C'est alors que le sourire d'Harry devint carnassier, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

"Nous nous attentions à cette réponse.", répondit simplement Harry avant de disparaître avec les Malterans dans un rayon de lumière.

Avant que les Asgards ne puissent réagir, la ville se mit à trembler et ils reçurent une alerte de la part de leur flotte.

"Commandant Suprême, la flotte Malteran a ouvert le feu sur nos vaisseaux! Nous n'arrivons pas à tenir, déjà cinq Beliskner ont été détruits, et le O'Neill est en train…Le O'Neill est détruit!", annonça alors l'un des capitaines Asgards.

Odin regarda Thor.

"Tout est de votre faute, Thor. Vous avez conduit notre race à sa perte! Ordonnez l'évacuation immédiate vers Olnirus!", déclara alors le Grand Archonte avant de se téléporter sur l'un des vaisseaux d'évacuation d'Orilla.

De retour sur le **PENDRAGON** , Harry observa avec le reste du Conseil Impérial le massacre.

"Il est dommage que les Asgards aient refusé de se soumettre. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils répondront de leurs crimes.", fit Harry avant de se rendre dans ses quartiers privés avec ses maris.

Anteaus secoua de la tête, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Les Nox avaient parfaitement acceptés de rejoindre l'Empire, mais malheureusement, leurs anciens alliés s'étaient égarés.

 **Quelques jours plus tard, SGC.**

Jack O'Neill était tranquillement en train de siroter son café lorsqu'un hologramme de son vieux pote, Thor, fit son apparition.

"Thor, mon gars, comment ça va depuis le temps? Alors, ça se passe comment avec les réplicateurs?", demanda alors O'Neill plein d'entrain.

Il remarqua alors que Thor était…blessé? C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait l'Asgard dans cet état.

"O'Neill, j'ai malheureusement une bonne et une très mauvaise nouvelle. Les réplicateurs ont été vaincu, mais malheureusement pour nous, une menace bien pire a fait son apparition, et nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

Ce message que je vous ai envoyé est tout simplement un adieu. La race Asgard a été vaincu par les Malterans qui sont…", commença alors Thor avant que son hologramme ne se dissipe.

O'Neill recracha son café en comprenant la signification des paroles de Thor. Les Asgards avaient été vaincu par une autre race alors que les réplicateurs n'existent plus? Qui avait bien pu détruire une race entière? Il décida de contacter immédiatement le Président afin de l'informer de la nouvelle, ainsi que le Général Hammond sur le Prométhée.

Ce message arriva sur le Dédale qui venait d'arriver dans la Galaxie de Pégase afin d'aider les membres de l'expédition d'Atlantis contre l'invasion Wraith. Lorsqu'Hermiod apprit la nouvelle, il s'effondra à terre, étonnant les membres d'équipage.

 **Sur Maltera Prime.**

Harry se trouvait actuellement dans l'immense bâtisse représentant le Tribunal Intergalactique Suprême Malteran. Pour l'occasion, des milliers de Malterans étaient présents tandis que des orbes de transmission volaient un peu partout pour retransmettre à l'échelle Intergalactique (seulement pour les territoires Malterans) le procès qui allait avoir lieu.

Il était assis dans la loge impériale avec toute sa famille, tandis qu'Amelia Bones allait s'occuper du jugement en tant que Juge Suprême.

Dans la celle des accusés située au centre de la salle se trouvait Thor Falgrson, l'ancien Commandant Suprême de la Flotte Asgard, et désormais Malteran emprisonné et jugé pour ses crimes. Il était le dernier à être jugé.

En effet, en seulement quelques jours, les Malterans avaient entièrement conquis la Galaxie d'Othala et récupérés celle d'Ida. Les Asgards furent tous transférés dans des corps, et la plupart furent rapidement intégrés dans l'Empire. Cependant, leurs dirigeants furent jugés pour avoir refusé de coopérer mais aussi pour avoir été responsables de ce fiasco de clonage.

"Thor Falgrson, vous êtes ici aujourd'hui pour répondre de vos nombreux crimes à l'encontre de l'Empire Intergalactique Malteran. Les chefs d'accusation sont: Refus d'obtempérer, Responsabilité partielle de la mise en place du clonage et donc de la création d'HORCRUX, déclenchement de la guerre Malteran-Asgard et enfin, vous êtes accusés d'avoir divulgué des informations compromettantes aux Moldus de Tellus. Que plaidez-vous?", demanda alors Amelia Bones en regardant l'Asgard.

Thor regarda les Malterans devant lui. Il avait tout de même pu assister aux jugements de ses confrères, et il savait qu'en fonction de sa réponse, son jugement serait différent. Il avait vu Penegal plaider non-coupable, et ce dernier eut le droit à un rituel d'effacement de l'âme. De son côté, Odin avait plaidé coupable, et il avait simplement reçu une peine de prison de cinquante ans dans une cellule de haute-sécurité dans la prison d'Azkaban située sur l'un des continents de Maltera Secundus.

"Coupable.", plaida alors Thor en regardant les Malterans.

Amelia Bones hocha de la tête.

"Attendu que l'accusé plaide coupable, nous allons immédiatement passer à la sentence. Thor Falgrson, vous purgerez une peine de Cent Ans dans la prison d'Azkaban dans une cellule de haute-sécurité. Lorsque vous en sortirez, vous pourrez rejoindre l'armée ou l'un de nos départements. Cependant, sachez que vous ne pourrez JAMAIS accéder à un poste important dans notre administration. La séance est levée!", décréta alors Bones en frappant avec sa bague.

Thor fut immédiatement téléporté sur Maltera Secundus tandis que les Malterans applaudirent avec vigueur (à part les Malterans-Asgards qui étaient encore sous le choc). C'est alors que tous les orbes se concentrèrent sur Harry et que celui-ci se leva.

"Mes très chers concitoyens et sujets. C'est aujourd'hui un grand jour pour notre peuple. Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons l'intégration totale des Asgards parmi nous, et de ce fait, nous fêtons la fin de la Grande Alliance, qui laisse place à notre glorieux Empire!

Et tout cela le jour du dixième Anniversaire de l'Empire Intergalactique Malteran. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai l'honneur d'annoncer le début des festivités!", s'exclama alors Harry en faisant de grands gestes.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans l'hémicycle tandis que des feux d'artifices explosèrent un peu partout sur toutes les planètes de l'Empire.

L'Empire Intergalactique Malteran avait en très peu de temps réussi à se développer de façon extrême. De ce fait, il prenait désormais en compte 54% de la Galaxie d'Avalon (les Goa'ulds ayant perdu face à Goldrin) et les Galaxies d'Ida et d'Othala.

Grâce à l'absorption des Nox, Jaffas (sous règne Goa'uld, non pas ceux de la Nation Libre Jaffa) et Asgards, la population avait augmenté de façon significative pour arriver à une population de deux milliards suite à une perte humaine (juste humaine) très importante. De plus, Harry avait finalement décidé de mettre en place son plan antiparasite en intégrant le code génétique Goa'uld dans les _Astria Porta_. De ce fait, les Tok'ras n'avaient pas pu reporter leurs découvertes car la majorité d'entre eux avaient été éliminés.

En effet, malgré leur contrôle important d'Avalon, les Malterans avaient décidé de ne pas encore prendre le contrôle de toutes les planètes dans leur secteur, ce qui expliquait leur faible population (la population totale estimée de leur domaine étant supérieure à cent-milliards d'habitants). Après tout, ils souhaitaient éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de certaines races, et surtout, ils avaient d'autres préoccupations, comme le déploiement de la station Hermione, la reconquête de Lantea, la destruction des Wraiths etc. En somme, beaucoup de choses.

C'est ainsi que pendant deux mois entiers, ce fut la fête dans tout l'Empire, et évidemment, beaucoup de gens participèrent au Tournoi Magique qui se faisait en trois grandes épreuves, comme le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Tout d'abord, il y eut la première épreuve. Respectant l'épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'épreuve fut celle du courage. Afin d'honorer Harry, il fut décidé que l'épreuve serait semblable à celle du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et de ce fait, les participants durent affronter des dragons et autres créatures dangereuses afin de récupérer une clé leur permettant de déverrouiller la porte menant à la Seconde Epreuve. Sur plus de dix-mille candidats, quatre-mille réussirent l'épreuve et pas une seule créature magique ne perdit la vie.

La seconde épreuve fut plus compliquée, de ce fait, les participants durent s'échapper d'un Labyrinthe géant dans un temps imparti dans lequel se trouvaient diverses créatures, des énigmes, des parcours d'obstacles et évidemment, leurs concurrents. Seulement cinq-cents candidats passèrent cette épreuve.

Enfin, il y eut la troisième épreuve qui consistait en une mêlée générale où tous les sorts à part les Impardonnables étaient permis. Ce fut un combat fantastique dans lequel les candidats surent faire preuve de créativité et de ruse pour réussir. Le grand gagnant, élevant ainsi sa famille au titre de famille Noble, fut étonnamment Gripsec Tarknok, l'un des Malterans-Furlings.

Il y eut aussi le Grand Tournoi de Quidditch qui opposa diverses équipes, et étonnamment, les gagnants furent la toute nouvelle équipe Malteran-Nox, les Filets Endiablés. Il semblerait que les Nox soient en effet très à l'aise dans les airs, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry. Il fut encore plus amusé lorsqu'il vit Charlie bouder et donner une sculpture en or de dragon à Anteaus, surement après avoir perdu un pari.

 **Trois mois plus tard**

Harry et ses trois maris, en plus du Conseil Impérial, se tenaient debout dans la station Magnus située en orbite de Maltera Quintus, la planète de classe F du système Maltera. Ils observaient alors grâce aux vitres, l'immense station construite par leur peuple, nommée la Station Hermione.

D'ailleurs, Hermione était actuellement en train de finir les explications concernant la station avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'elle eut fini ses explications, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la Station de Construction.

Elle laissa alors place au couple Finnegan, Seamus et Dean. En effet, Dean Finnegan avait été désigné comme Commandant de la Station Hermione, et évidemment, son mari (et leurs deux enfants) avait décidé de le suivre.

"C'est pour moi un grand honneur d'être ici, devant vous. Je vous remercie sincèrement de votre confiance pour être le pionnier de notre Grand Retour en Lantea, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.", annonça alors clairement Dean avec un grand sourire.

Il fut alors téléporté avec son mari directement sur la Station Hermione. C'est alors que les moteurs de la Station Hermione s'activèrent, et que la Station disparut dans une fenêtre Magique, accompagnée de deux vaisseaux Malterans de classe _Aurora_.

Deux jours plus tard, ils reçurent un signal en provenance de la Galaxie Lantea: La Station s'était parfaitement déployée au-dessus de Doranda dans le système Dorne. Le _Magia Motricia_ s'était activé comme il se doit, et la _Maxi Astria Porta_ était désormais prête. Les Malterans allaient enfin pouvoir faire leur grand retour dans ce qui s'appelait autrefois, l'Hégémonie Lantienne.


	11. Partie Finale

**Salut à tous. Voici le dernier chapitre (et Epilogue) de cette histoire. Je vous rassure, il y aura une suite sous forme de Sequels. Les Univers sont:**

 **-Star Wars (Entre SW2 et SW3, avant la mort de Dooku)**

 **-Star Trek (Environ DS9 Saison 5-6)**

 **Cette série se terminera par une rencontre avec la mort proposant à Harry de l'envoyer dans un nouvelle Univers avec (ou sans) ses maris (ou un seul). Ainsi, plusieurs Univers deviendront possibles tels que le Hobbit, le Seigneur des Anneaux, Percy Jackson etc.**

 **Amusez-vous bien.**

* * *

Mi-2006 (Fin An 11 du Calendrier Malteran)

(Un an-et-demi s'est écoulé)

Galaxie Lantea (Pégase), Système Dorne, Doranda

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que l'expédition menée par le couple Finnegan était arrivée dans le système Dorne de la Galaxie Lantea. Le simple déploiement de la station et des sondes mit un total de quinze jours afin de s'assurer de la totale sécurité de l'endroit ainsi que de la non-présence de Wraiths dans les parages. Heureusement pour eux, les Wraiths avaient décidé de continuer à éviter comme la peste l'endroit, surement dû à leurs pertes importantes ainsi qu'à la présence du canon situé alimenté par le projet Arcturus.

A la fin du premier mois, diverses sondes et autres moyens d'analyse furent envoyés sur la planète Doranda afin de vérifier les taux de radiation présents sur la planète. C'est ainsi que fut mis en évidence un taux de radiation dépassant de loin les limites possibles pour les corps physiques, même ceux des Malterans. Cela était semblerait-il dû à l'explosion d'énergie due au projet Arcturus dans le passé, dispersant ainsi une quantité fantastique de particules exotiques et autres radiations sur la planète. Aucun Malteran n'étant présent dans le passé pour utiliser et dompter cette énergie, les particules exotiques rendirent totalement infertile la planète en étant combinées avec d'autres radiations. En somme, une irradiation létale de la planète.

C'est ainsi que l'expédition fut obligée de démonter le projet Arcturus afin d'éviter une récidive. Par la suite, ils décidèrent de tout bonnement purger la planète en utilisant un _**Feudeymon**_ incontrôlé qui carbonisa l'entière planète. La planète étant de nouveau vierge, ils purent alors mettre en place une terraformation afin de réhabiliter la planète dans son ensemble. Heureusement pour eux, plusieurs d'entre eux ayant une origine Nox avaient décidé d'intégrer l'expédition afin de découvrir la galaxie dans laquelle s'étaient réfugiés les Alterans de l'époque. La nature étant leur spécialité, ils décidèrent de réhabiliter la planète grâce à diverses techniques druidiques. Sans compter la forte aide technologique.

C'est ainsi qu'au bout du septième mois, la planète était redevenue une planète parfaitement habitable. Il fut décidé de transformer la planète en type Eden, soit une planète avec une richesse arboricole parfaite. La planète était littéralement verte, couverte à 30% d'eau et 70% de végétaux. Des arbres gigantesques, de vastes canopées, des fleurs par millions, telle était l'apparence de cette planète. Cependant, ils durent faire venir des animaux en provenance d'Avalon. Ils en profitèrent alors pour n'introduire que des animaux magiques sur la planète, en en faisant un refuge pour les créatures magiques. Ce fut une vaste réussite.

Et c'est pendant le neuvième mois qu'ils commencèrent la construction d'une vaste métropole Maltéranne nommée la Nouvelle-Lantea afin de fêter officiellement le retour des Malterans en Lantea. Le Conseil Impérial Malteran décida de nominer Seamus Finnegan en tant que Magistère de Sang de la Nouvelle-Lantea afin de le récompenser de sa réussite. Ne pouvant-y avoir qu'un seul Magistère de Sang par famille, Thomas Finnegan eut pour récompense le titre de Gouverneur Impérial, lui donnant les mêmes droits et capacités que Seamus Finnegan. Le couple apprécia fortement cette récompense. Ils furent d'autant plus contents en apprenant la grossesse de Seamus, ce dernier étant enceint de quatre mois. Le futur Magistère de Sang était déjà en route attendu que contrairement aux Magistères de base, le titre de Magistère de sang se transmettait d'ascendant à descendant, sauf si révocation par le Conseil ou la famille Impériale.

C'est pendant le dix-huitième mois qu'une nouvelle chose se produit à Doranda. L'Astria Porta menant directement à Maltera Prime fut activée sans préavis, choquant légèrement les opérateurs de la porte. Le bouclier étant activé de base par précaution attendu la dangerosité de la galaxie, ils s'empressèrent de guetter la transmission d'un code. Et ils ne furent pas déçus.

C'était un code de type 9, soit un code impérial prioritaire annonçant une personne très importante. Sans attendre, ils abaissèrent le bouclier tandis qu'une alerte fut envoyée au couple dirigeant de la ville afin de les prévenir quant à l'arrivée d'un dignitaire important.

Les opérateurs écarquillèrent alors des yeux en voyant quatre gardes impériaux vêtus d'une façon légèrement différente traverser la porte. Les quatre portaient la tenue traditionnelle des gardes impériaux, avec en plus une longue cape noire. Mais le plus inquiétant était le casque sur lequel trônait un œil entouré de pics. Ils se placèrent autour de la porte, tenant en leurs mains des bâtons de mage de guerre avant de s'incliner.

Dean et Seamus arrivèrent à temps pour voir un cinquième individu traverser la porte, leurs yeux s'écarquillant en remarquant la personne concernée.

Habillé de façon très riche, tel un seigneur, l'homme s'avança jusqu'à eux tout en arborant son air austère habituel. Il portait une robe survêtue d'un long manteau vert sur lesquels étaient brodés des yeux d'or en pics. Mais le plus important était la broche en or symbolisant un œil avec en son centre les lettres « MI ». Ce n'était nul autre que Rufus Scrimgeour.

« Lord Rufus ?, s'exclama alors Seamus d'un air intrigué.

—Magnam Inquisitor Rufus Scrimgeour, Magistère Finnegan, répondit alors l'homme austère.

—Magnam Inquisitor ? Que veux donc dire le titre de 'Grand Inquisiteur' ?, demanda alors Thomas.

—Cela signifie que j'ai été nommé par sa majesté, notre bien-aimé Imperatori-Rex Hadrian James Potter en tant que Grand Inquisiteur de l'ordre de l'Inquisition. Cet ordre étant nouveau, je vous prierai de bien lire ce pamphlet tandis que je m'affaire à ma mission. », se contenta de répondre Rufus Scrimgeour en donnant un article des Nouvelles Malterannes au couple.

Sans attendre, il ordonna à ses gardes de le suivre en direction d'une destination inconnue. Dean fronça des yeux avant de lire l'article à voix haute, permettant ainsi aux gardes alentours d'entendre.

 _ **L'Ordre de l'Inquisition, un nouvel organisme au service du Plus Grand Bien.**_

 _Par Rita Skeeter, directrice des Nouvelles Malterannes_

 _C'est une nouvelle tout à fait surprenante mes chers lecteurs, et pourtant vraie. Sa majesté, notre bien-aimé Empereur-Roi Hadrian a révélé la mise en place d'un nouvel organisme qui chamboulera le fonctionnement de l'Empire, et ce pour le Plus Grand Bien._

 _Annoncé il y a seulement une heure, l'Ordre de l'Inquisition a pourtant déjà de nombreux membres. Mais avant tout, laissez-moi vous expliquer ce qu'est l'Ordre de l'Inquisition, ou en abrégé, l'Inquisition._

 _L'Ordre de l'Inquisition est un organisme politico-militaire ayant une immunité et influence totale dans l'Empire. Créer par l'Empereur-Roi, l'Inquisition n'obéit qu'à la famille Impériale ainsi qu'aux membres du Conseil Impérial Malteran._

 _Quel est son but ?_

 _L'Inquisition a pour but de faire régner l'ordre dans l'Empire par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Ayant tous les droits, ils peuvent emprisonner, interroger voire torturer n'importe quel individu suspect pouvant représenter un danger pour l'Empire. Ils ont aussi pour objectif d'assurer les intérêts de l'Empereur-Roi (oui, j'ai bien dit les intérêts de l'Empereur-Roi) ainsi que de diriger l'Eglise Potterienne (Eglise vouant une gloire sans fin à la famille Impériale, les plaçant au statut de dieux vivants). Ils n'ont pour ainsi dire aucune limite et se chargent d'exécuter la volonté de l'Empereur._

 _Par qui est-elle dirigée ?_

 _L'Inquisition est évidemment dirigée par sa majesté. Cependant, et ayant plus important à faire, le Prince de Sang Gellert Dumbledore-Potter (Anciennement Grindelwald), Seigneur des Ténèbres Repenti, Détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin 1_ _ère_ _classe et arrière-grand-père de sa majesté l'Empereur a été nommé Magnam Magister de l'Ordre. Ayant récemment reçu le titre de Prince de Sang en tant qu'ascendant de sa majesté, sa grâce a volontiers acceptée de diriger l'Ordre afin de mener l'Empire vers un avenir toujours plus radieux, le tout aux côtés de son mari, le Prince de Sang Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore-Potter._

 _Comment est hiérarchisée l'Inquisition ?_

 _L'Inquisition suit une hiérarchie très précise. Elle est dirigée par le Grand-Maître qui a pour charge de diriger l'ordre. Viennent ensuite les Magnus Inquisitors. Les Grands Inquisiteurs sont les représentants de l'inquisition à travers les galaxies composant l'Empire. Ci-dessous une liste des Magnus Inquisitors :_

 _-Magnam Inquisitor Kingsley Shacklebolt d'Ida._

 _-Magnam Inquisitor Amelia Bones d'Othalla_

 _-Magnam Inquisitor Goldrinn Ollivander d'Avalon_

 _-Magnam Inquisitor Rufus Scrimgeour de Lantea_

 _Les Grands Inquisiteurs ont sous leurs ordres des Inquisiteurs ainsi que des agents de l'Inquisition sous la forme d'une armée de l'Inquisition. A savoir que les Grands Inquisiteurs supplantent l'autorité des membres du Magisterium tandis que les Inquisiteurs n'obéissent qu'aux Grands Inquisiteurs._

 _Une Nouvelle Ere commence, soit une Ere de prospérité et de sécurité._

 _Vive l'Empereur-Roi et Vive l'Empire Malteran !_

Les personnes encore présentes devant l'Astria Porta écarquillèrent des yeux après avoir entendu et lu l'article publié par Rita Skeeter. Ils n'avaient pas reçu les dernières nouvelles d'Avalon, et pourtant elles étaient très importantes. C'est alors que Dean remarqua un second papier qui avait été glissé dans le journal.

 _Par ordre de sa grâce, le Magnam Magister Gellert, et par la volonté de l'Imperatori-Rex Hadrian,_

 _Le Seigneur Rufus Scrimgeour est ci-nommé Magnam Inquisitor de la galaxie Lantea._

 _Il reçoit plein pouvoir et autorité en Lantea, supplantant toute autorité sauf ducale._

 _Missions :_

 _-Trouver toutes traces de l'expérimentation ratée nanite de la planète Asura et s'assurer de leur reconversion pour réintégration dans l'Empire ou destruction en cas de non-coopération._

 _-Surveiller la menace Wraith et protéger les intérêts de l'Empire dans la galaxie Lantea._

 _-Endoctriner les populations locales après vérification de leur génome afin de déterminer leur appartenance. Malterans si ancêtres Lantiens, Citoyens de Seconde Classe si Moldus._

Après lecture de l'Edit Royal, le gouverneur redirigea son attention sur son mari. Le magistère arborait alors la même expression qu'il savait être sur son visage, soit une totale surprise. Seamus se racla la gorge avant de s'exprimer d'une voix assez rauque.

« Je dois avouer ne pas m'être attendu à un tel évènement. Au moins, on sait maintenant pourquoi Rufus est présent…

—Vois le bon côté des choses, mon amour. Nous n'avons plus à nous préoccuper des Wraiths et des menaces externes, il nous suffit de nous concentrer sur notre mission de colonisation. », sourit alors Dean avant d'embrasser tendrement son conjoint pour la vie.

Seamus se contenta de répondre avec envie à son baiser sous les regards amusés des gardes présents.

\Break/

Après avoir délivré l'Edit aux dirigeants de Doranda, Rufus s'était empressé vers ses quartiers. Heureusement pour lui, un bâtiment surplombant la ville avait été spécialement apprêté pour l'occasion.

Suivi de sa garde personnelle, il inspecta de fond en comble les nouveaux Quartiers Généraux de l'Inquisition en Lantea. Il vérifia chaque coin et recoin, retourna chaque tapis et tapisserie avant d'hocher de la tête, amplement satisfait de sa petite vérification. Etant un ancien capitaine Auror, Rufus était connu pour sa rigueur, sa volonté et son sens du devoir. C'était là d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il fut désigné par l'Empereur-Roi en personne en tant que Magnam Inquisitor, sans nul doute sous les conseils avisés d'Albus Dumbledore-Potter.

Une fois confortablement installé sur son bureau, le Grand Inquisiteur donna des ordres.

« Antonius, envoyez l'ordre de confirmation en Avalon pour faire venir le reste de l'Inquisition Lantienne. Marwyn, je veux savoir tout ce qui se dit ici, peu m'importe que ce soit des rumeurs infondées ou vulgaires ragots. Perceval, vérifiez la justesse des coordonnées d'Asura, il se peut que les coordonnées soient incorrectes. Enfin, je veux que vous alliez prévenir le commandant de la Station Hermione de l'arrivée de la flotte inquisitoriale dans six jours. », ordonna-t-il en donnant le dernier ordre à Sylvia.

Les quatre gardes hochèrent de la tête de façon respectueuse avant de s'affairer à leurs ordres tandis que Rufus décida de rejoindre le Château de la Nouvelle-Lantea, lieu de pouvoir où vivait le couple dirigeant de Doranda.

Une fois arrivé au château, il ordonna à l'un des gardes de le mener directement au couple. Ce dernier hocha vivement de la tête avant de l'emmener fébrilement dans le petit salon où roucoulait joyeusement le couple Finnegan.

Le garde entra dans le salon avant de s'incliner rapidement.

« Magistère Seamus, Gouverneur Dean, le Grand Inquisiteur est ici, s'exclama alors le jeune garde.

—Faites-le entrer !, ordonna alors Dean.

—Comme vous le voudrez. », répondit simplement le garde avant de s'incliner une nouvelle fois.

Sans attendre, il fit entrer Rufus dans le salon avant de quitter les lieux avec hâte. La présence du Grand Inquisiteur semblait l'avoir apeuré, surement dû à l'article des Nouvelles Malterannes. Seamus ricana face au comportement de son garde avant de se lever avec grâce.

« Grand Inquisiteur Scrimgeour, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous accueille dans notre noble demeure. Je vous prie, assoyez-vous-en notre compagnie, dit alors le jeune porteur.

—Je vous remercie pour ce chaleureux accueil, Magistère Finnegan, répondit alors Rufus avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil face à la causeuse sur laquelle languissait le couple.

—Thé ?, proposa alors Dean.

—Avec grand plaisir, Gouverneur Finnegan. », répondit Rufus avec un petit sourire.

Dean hocha de la tête avant de claquer des doigts. C'est alors qu'un elfe de maison apparut tout en portant un plateau de service à thé. Il distribua le thé, proposant par la même occasions quelques biscuits et autres pâtisseries avant de disparaître à nouveau.

« Avant toute chose, je souhaiterai vous proposer de faire référence à nos prénoms. Cela permettra d'éviter toute ambiguïté, proposa alors Seamus.

—Avec plaisir. Je vous enjoins à faire de même me concernant, répondit Rufus tout en appréciant le scone.

—Parfait !, applaudit Seamus avec entrain. Alors, pour quelle raison avez-vous décidé de nous rendre visite, Rufus ?

—Cela concerne l'Eglise Potterienne, répondit Rufus avec sérieux. Comme vous le savez, une nouvelle religion a vu le jour en Avalon concernant la famille Impériale. Il n'est de secret pour personne que ses majestés sont à l'origine d'une nouvelle ère. Attendu l'importance de notre Empereur-Roi ainsi que ses origines voire même ses pouvoirs fantastiques, les citoyens non-Malterans que nous appelons « Civindus » ont développé un culte de révérence concernant sa majesté.

De fil en aiguille, le nombre de croyants a augmenté de façon significative, devenant alors la seule religion de tout l'Empire, incluant Malterans et Civindus. Evidemment, sa majesté est devenue la dirigeante suprême de l'Eglise Potterienne, bien qu'elle en ait confié la direction à Sybil Trelawney. L'ancienne professeure de divination est devenue la plus fervente croyante de sa majesté, ne cessant de prédire un avenir glorieux et radieux sous sa coupelle. A mon plus grand étonnement, elle semble être capable de rassembler les foules avec aisance tout en clamant la grandeur de notre Majesté.

Elle a par ailleurs fondée la Cathédrale de Notre-Dame d'Avalon, Siège de l'Eglise Potterienne située sur le Navo Civito Sanctus, une cité entièrement dédiée à notre glorieuse religion et regroupant moults musés et lieux de culture. », expliqua alors Rufus.

Les yeux de Dean et Seamus s'écarquillèrent en entendant l'explication de Rufus. Ils avaient vaguement quelques murmures concernant Sanctus, mais jamais ne s'étaient-ils doutés de son importance.

« Je vous remercie pour cette explication, Rufus. Nous recevons malheureusement les nouvelles au compte goutte par rapport aux rares communications. Tout ça pour empêcher ces saletés de vampires spatiaux de nous pister !, pesta alors Dean.

—Je comprend tout à fait. Heureusement pour vous, la flotte inquisitoriale qui arrivera dans six jours exactement apportera nos nouvelles antennes permettant une communication constante et instantanée entre tous nos points relais. Afin d'éviter toute forme de pistage, ces relais communiqueront à travers le champ Magie-Temps, sourit Rufus.

—Super ! J'attendais avec impatience de pouvoir accéder à la suite de ma série !, s'exclama Seamus avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles sous le regard amusé de Rufus.

—Veuillez excuser son comportement. Comme vous le savez, il est enceint et à depuis développer une étrange fascination pour la série « Jeu de Sorcier », fit Dean en prenant Seamus dans ses bras.

—Inutile de vous excuser, sans compter que je suis moi-même fan de cette série », ricana Rufus.

Les trois adultes se regardèrent avant de rire doucement, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. Il était assez rare de voir Rufus sourire, et le couple Finnegan le savait très bien. Ils continuèrent de boire leur thé tout en appréciant les victuailles. Seamus décida alors de reprendre la conversation.

« Par contre, cela n'explique pas la raison de votre venue !, dit alors l'Irlandais.

—En effet, Rufus posa sa tasse. Il est de mon devoir d'instaurer la religion Potterienne dans cette galaxie. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vais ordonner la construction d'une Cathédrale sur cette planète. Cette Cathédrale servira de siège pour l'Eglise Potterienne dans cette galaxie. Je peux compter sur votre soutien ?, demanda alors Rufus de façon rhétorique.

—Bien-entendu. Avez-vous déjà une idée du lieu de construction ?, répondit alors Seamus.

—En effet, Rufus hocha de la tête. La Cathédrale sera construite autour de la Tour Inquisitoriale située sur la plus haute colline de Nouvelle-Lantea. Ainsi, tous pourront admirer la beauté de la Cathédrale. J'ai d'ores et déjà son nom en tête.

—Ah bon ? Quel-est-il ?, demanda Dean intrigué.

—Notre-Dame de Lantea ! », s'exclama Rufus d'un air victorieux.

Dean et Seamus hochèrent conjointement de la tête, appréciant tout deux le nom. Ils continuèrent leur discussion pendant deux bonnes heures avant de se séparer, Rufus décidant de retourner à la Tour Inquisitoriale.

Lorsque ce dernier approcha de la tour, il ne fut pas surpris de voir deux soldats gardant l'entrée. Le reste de l'Inquisition Lantienne était vraisemblablement arrivée. Les gardes s'inclinèrent à son passage avant de monter à nouveau la garde. Une fois entré dans la tour, Rufus observa les lieux.

En seulement deux heures, les lieux avaient été redécorés. Les murs étaient désormais couverts de tapisseries vertes à l'effigie de l'Inquisition, sans compter l'autel présent afin d'honorer leurs majestés. Toujours aussi respectueux des traditions, divers portraits étaient présents afin de surveiller les lieux. Bien plus efficaces que des vidéosurveillances, ils pouvaient se déplacer d'une galaxie à l'autre à travers le plan magie-temps.

Sans perdre un instant, Rufus se dirigea à son bureau où il savait l'attendre sa garde personnelle, gardes qui étaient en fait les quatre inquisiteurs l'accompagnant dans sa croisade en Lantea. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de voir Antonius, Marwyn, Perceval et Sylvia confortablement assis en face de son bureau.

Il prit place sur son fauteuil, des verres de Whisky Pur Feu apparaissant devant chacun d'entre eux, courtoisie des elfes de maison. Sans plus de cérémonie, leur réunion commença.

« Antonius, quel est votre rapport ?, demanda Rufus après une gorgée de son breuvage, rotant une flamme bleue au passage.

—En conformité avec vos ordres, j'ai envoyé l'ordre de départ en Avalon afin de faire venir le reste de l'Inquisition. La flotte traversera comme convenu la Maxi Astria Porta dans six jours tandis que la majeure partie de l'inquisition a traversé l'Astria Portal de la cité afin de nous rejoindre. Nos effectifs comptent actuellement plus de dix-mille soldats, cuisiniers, opérateurs et autre. Deux autres inquisiteurs arriveront avec la flotte ainsi que mille soldats supplémentaires, informa Antonius d'une voix monotone.

—Excellent. Combien de Malterans et Civindus ?, demanda Rufus en fronçant des sourcils.

—Aucun Civindus, Grand Inquisiteur. Le Magnam Magister a souhaité éviter toute présence de Civindus en Lantea en cas de non-coopération des nanites.

—Fort judicieux. Il serait en effet regrettable qu'un Civindus se fasse tuer par son manque de gêne Malteran, bien que ce ne serait pas une grande perte, répondit Rufus tandis que les inquisiteurs hochèrent de la tête avec un petit sourire. Marwyn ?

—J'ai mis en place un système d'écoute focalisé qui s'activera à la mention des mots « moldus », « Goa'ulds », « attentat », « tuer », « révolte », « injustice », ainsi que bien d'autres. Le système d'écoute a par ailleurs rapporté une conversation suspicieuse. Un couple de Civindus semble comploter contre la famille impériale, estimant que notre glorieuse majesté est semblable à un goa'uld. », expliqua alors Marwyn.

A ses mots, les membres de l'Inquisition sauf Rufus se mirent à gueuler dans tous les sens, réclamant la mise à mort voire torture de ces traitres à l'Empire. Rufus observa la débâcle, impassible bien que son esprit bouillonnât par rapport à cette information. Etaient-ils les seuls à penser ainsi ? Y-avait-il un plus grand groupe ? Avaient-ils des projets concrets contre la famille impériale ?

Rufus plissa des yeux avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Il fallait impérativement régler cette histoire et interroger les comploteurs.

« Marwyn ! interrompit alors Rufus, les inquisiteurs devenant silencieux face au ton sans appel de leur chef. Je veux qu'ils soient capturés et interrogés. Inutile de perdre du temps à les torturer et utilisez la légilimencie pour leur arracher tous leurs secrets. S'ils sont seuls comploteurs, ils seront alors exécutés publiquement. Mais s'ils viennent à être plus nombreux qu'on ne le croit, ils seront alors exécutés discrètement afin d'être remplacer par des agents qui auront pour but d'infiltrer et démasquer leur groupe. Nous aviserons de la suite en fonction de l'évolution de la situation. »

Les inquisiteurs acquiescèrent tandis que Marwyn hocha de la tête avant de donner l'ordre à une escouade d'aller capturer le couple, ayant déjà prévu la réponse de son chef. Une fois fait, la réunion reprit de plus belle.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles Sylvia ?, demanda alors Rufus après avoir terminé son verre.

—J'ai personnellement informée le commandant Terry Boot de la Station Hermione quant à l'arrivée de la flotte inquisitoriale. La station étant majoritairement vide, nos vaisseaux pourront s'arrimer sans le moindre problème. Il m'a aussi chargé de vous informer que la station peut accueillir un bureau pour l'Inquisition.

—Voilà une excellente idée, Inquisitrice Sylvia. Vous remercierez le Commandant Boot quant à sa généreuse proposition et installerez une garnison de cinquante soldats sur la station. Il ne reste plus que votre rapport, Perceval. », répondit alors Rufus d'un air contenté.

C'est à ce moment-là que Rufus remarqua le visage sombre voire anxieux de Perceval. Remarquant le manque de réponse, les autres inquisiteurs tournèrent leurs regards sur leur collègue. Perceval avait le visage fermé, lèvres pincées et semblait tendu.

—Grand Inquisiteur, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait quelques complications concernant notre mission. J'ai vérifié les coordonnées d'Asura avant d'y envoyer une sonde. Il semblerait que notre expérience nanite se soit fortement développée, créant ainsi une entière civilisation reproduisant notre mode de vie il y a de cela plus de dix mille ans. Mais là n'est pas notre souci.

En effet, j'ai analysé les données de l'Astria Porta d'Asura afin de déterminer si oui ou non les nanites avaient communiqué avec le reste de la galaxie. Il n'y a eu aucune activité de la porte si ce n'est il y a une semaine. », expliqua Perceval.

Rufus fronça des sourcils avant d'enjoindre l'Inquisiteur Perceval à continuer son rapport.

« Il y a une semaine, l'Astria Porta d'Asura a été activé depuis…Atlantide. », révéla alors Perceval.

Les yeux des membres présents de la salle s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

« Atlantide ?! », s'écria alors Sylvia.

Perceval hocha de la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et ce n'est pas la seule mauvaise nouvelle. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait tenté de réécrire le programme des nanites. J'ai remarqué, après analyse des données de la sonde et la récupération de la base de données nanite qu'il y a eu deux tentatives de reprogrammation de leur code. La première tentative de reprogrammation fut effectuée il y a dix-mille ans.

Selon les bases de données, les nanites se sont reconstruites après notre départ, se donnant le nom d'Asurans, avant de lancer une vaste opération offensive contre les Wraiths, comme l'ordonnait leur protocole. Les Wraiths ont quasiment été éliminés avant qu'un virus n'affecte la base de données Asuran, désactivant alors le protocole Anti-Wraiths. Après cela, les Asurans sont entrés en autarcie, n'ayant plus de directive première.

Le véritable problème vient de la deuxième tentative de reprogrammation qui eut lieu il y a moins d'un an ! s'exclama Perceval.

—Qui a tenté de reprogrammer les nanites et semble vivre sur Atlantide ?, exigea de savoir Rufus.

—Selon les données recueillies, il s'agirait de moldus provenant de Tellus. Les Asurans ayant fouillé leur mémoire, j'ai été en mesure d'apprendre la façon dont ils sont arrivés sur Atlantide. Ils ont semblerait-il trouvé nos anciennes bases de données situées dans l'avant-poste laissé sur Tellus. Ils ont aussi réveillé les Wraiths et découverts la mention du nom Asura dans les banques de données de la cité.

Après une altercation avec les Asurans qui semblent fortement nous en vouloir d'avoir essayer de les détruire, ils ont fui l'emprisonnement Asuran tout en reprogrammant de façon assez primitive leur programme afin de désactiver les protocoles offensifs. Le programme n'a cependant pas été correctement effectuer et laisser une brèche, surement dû à un manque flagrant de connaissances, et les Asurans sont en train d'essayer de le modifier afin de supprimer le protocole de protection génétique nous concernant. S'ils venaient à réussir, chose dont je ne doute pas, ils pourront alors nous attaquer. Selon mes estimations, nous avons encore quatre jours avant qu'ils ne puissent supplanter le code. », finit alors de résumer Perceval.

Les yeux de Rufus s'écarquillèrent d'effroi en apprenant la nouvelle avant de se lever brusquement.

« Bordel de merde ! Je dois contacter immédiatement le Palais Impérial et pour les informer de cette nouvelle ! Ces abrutis de moldus ont surement énervé la totalité des Wraiths et réveillé leurs foutus vaisseaux-ruches. Sans compter que notre flotte n'arrivera pas avant la reprogrammation des Asurans ! Tant que nous y sommes, d'autres nouvelles ? », s'exclama Rufus en les dardant d'un regard noir, les mettant au défi de lui annoncer une pire nouvelle.

Les Inquisiteurs écarquillèrent des yeux avant de secouer de la tête. Sans perdre un seul instant, Rufus se précipita vers la liaison d'urgence reliant son bureau à celui de Gellert Dumbledore-Potter. Il l'activa rapidement, le visage intrigué de Gellert apparaissant devant le sien.

« Magnam Inquisitor Scrimgeour ! Que me vaut cet appel seulement cinq heures après votre arrivée en Lantea ?, demanda Gellert d'un ton calme.

—Une très mauvaise nouvelle, votre grâce. Les moldus se sont emparés d'Atlantide, ont réveillé les Wraiths et ont saboté le programme des Nanites d'Asura, leur donnant accès à leur propre code. Je vous transmet un rapport à travers la console !, répondit Rufus d'un air inquiet.

—Je vois, répondit Gellert tout en gardant son calme alors qu'il parcourait rapidement du regard le rapport transmit. Il semblerait que nous ayons eu tort de sous-estimer les moldus de Tellus. Je veux que vous déterminiez l'emplacement d'Atlantide si jamais ils ont réussi à la changer de place. Attendu l'ampleur du problème, la Flotte Personnelle de l'Empereur-Roi, soit la Flotte Royale, va vous rejoindre, ce dernier souhaitant rejoindre Atlantide. Ainsi, vous pourrez récupérer la cité et préparer une possible guerre contre ces « Asurans ».

—Quand arrivera-t-elle votre grâce ?

—En même temps que la flotte Inquisitoriale. Je compte sur vous pour préparer un accueil digne de ce nom à votre souverain. Quant à moi, je ne pourrai l'accompagner attendu la menace ayant fait son entrée en Avalon il y a de cela une heure, dit alors Gellert en fronçant des sourcils.

—Menace ?, demanda Rufus en blanchissant.

—En effet. Par on ne sait quel moyen, les Moldus ont réussi à contacter les Ori et leur révéler l'existence d'Avalon. Ils ont commencé une invasion des territoires appartenant à cette « République Jaffa » ainsi qu'à les convertir, sans compter la construction d'une Maxi Astria Porta. Nous n'avons pas encore révélé notre existence et attendons qu'ils terminent cette porte menant directement à leur galaxie, il nous faut nous préparer pour une guerre de grande envergure. Heureusement pour nous, le Projet Origine est bientôt terminé.

—Puis-je savoir ce qu'est le Projet Origine ?, demanda alors Rufus, très curieux.

—Je l'ai personnellement mené, sourit Gellert. Le Projet Origine est entièrement dédié à la reconquête de notre Galaxie d'Origine dont le nom fut oublié il y a de cela des millions d'années. Basé sur des schémas laissés par Moros, nous avons fabriqué un dispositif capable de fabriquer une prison indestructible sur le plan tertiaire, soit celui où se trouvent les êtres faisant leur ascension. Nous allons capturer les Oris une bonne fois pour toute !

—Pourquoi ne pas créer une arme pour les détruire ?, dit Rufus en fronçant des sourcils.

—Car Harry ne le veut pas, répondit Gellert avec un sourire machiavélique. Les Oris sont responsables de tous nos déboires, de la destruction de notre peuple en Avalon et de ce fait, de la création des Wraiths en nous obligeant à fuir en Lantea. Non, Harry veut les voir souffrir à jamais, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. »

Rufus écarquilla des yeux en voyant le regard plein de malice de Gellert avant d'hocher de la tête. Il était compréhensible que l'Empereur-Roi souhaite faire souffrir les responsables de tous les maux de leur race. Il s'inclina respectueusement avant de remercier son supérieur hiérarchique pour interrompre la communication. Une fois cela fait, il retourna dans son bureau pour mettre en place les recherches concernant Atlantide.

\Break/

(Six jours plus tard, en orbite de Maltera Prime, Galaxie d'Avalon)

Harry se tenait droit, observant depuis le Pendragon la flotte s'étendant sous ses yeux. Après avoir appris les nouvelles concernant Lantea, Harry décida d'emmener la totalité de la flotte Royale et non pas une partie. La flotte était composée du Pendragon, de vingt Navo Civitos, deux-cents Auroras et un millier de Navo Portas. Etant la plus grande de tout l'Empire, cette flotte était capable à elle seule de conquérir une galaxie entière, voire plus. Et elle était cette fois-ci accompagnée de la Flotte Inquisitoriale Lantienne, composée d'un Navo Civito, de quinze Auroras et une bonne centaine de Navo Portas.

« Mon amour ?, demanda Charlie qui se tenait à ses côtés.

—Oui ?, répondit Harry.

—Es-tu sûr de vouloir aller en Lantea au lieu de gérer le problème Ori ? Sans Blaise, Marcus ou moi ?, demanda Charlie d'un air triste.

—J'en suis sûr Charlie. Tu dois rester ici pour t'occuper des créatures magiques, Marcus doit continuer de gérer le Conseil à ma place et Blaise doit s'occuper des enfants à ma place. Je sais que c'est difficile mais c'est ainsi. Qui plus est, mon instinct me dit d'aller seul en Lantea. Je crois bien qu'il me reste une âme-sœur, surement celle remplaçant Cedric. Répondit Harry en embrassant tendrement son mari.

—Encore un ?, s'étonna Charlie.

—Yup, dit Harry en appuyant sur le « P ». Un nouveau Consort pour la famille Potter, enfin, s'il ne me rejette pas. Et concernant le problème Ori, je laisse grand-père Albus s'en occuper avec grand-père Gellert. A eux deux, ils sauront largement contenir les Oris une fois leur invasion débutée. Je pense que lorsque je rentrerai, la menace sera soit déjà éliminée ou bien quasiment. »

Voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Harry en parlant de rejet, Charlie le prit dans une étreinte amoureuse avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je suis persuadé que cette âme-sœur ne te rejettera pas mon 'Ry. Aies confiance en toi, Charlie se recula un peu. Au fait, qui va venir avec toi en Lantea ?

—Maugrey et Alistair m'accompagneront, les deux ayant décidé de jouer le rôle de garde du corps. Sanguini souhaite aussi voir ces Wraiths, et évidemment, Ragnok a décidé de venir avec moi. Il semblerait que cette histoire de guerre avec les Wraiths et possiblement Asurans l'a émoustillé comme jamais. Selon Ragnok, le titre de Duc est à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction, répondit Harry en ricanant.

—Une bénédiction et une malédiction ?, demanda Charlie curieusement.

—Exactement, Harry hocha de la tête. C'est un poste important, héréditaire et donnant un pouvoir important sur l'Empire. Mais à cause de ce statut, aucun Malteran ne souhaite l'affronter en duel et donc il s'ennui, d'où la raison pour laquelle il a décidé de m'accompagner. Le fait qu'il soit un Général aussi compétent que Maugrey n'est qu'un bonus. »

A cette explication, Charlie laissa échapper un rire guttural. Il s'entendait parfaitement bien avec Ragnok, les deux aimant s'occuper des dragons et les arts martiaux. Au moins, il était sûr qu'entouré des trois hommes, Harry serait en parfaite sécurité. Il continua d'embrasser Harry avant d'être interrompu par un raclement de gorge.

« Nous allons partir dans deux minutes, les informa Alistair. Je vous conseil de retourner au Palais, Maître Charlie.

—Je vous confie la prunelle de mes yeux Alistair. Tachez de me le ramener en un seul morceau, et si jamais son âme-sœur le rejette, tabassez-le de ma part ! », s'écria alors Charlie avant de transplaner au Palais.

Harry et Alistair ricanèrent de concert avant de rediriger leur attention sur la Maxi Astria Porta menant au système Dorne qui venait de s'activer.

« _Venimus, Vidimus, Vicimus_ ! », déclara simplement Harry tandis que la flotte s'engouffrait dans le vortex.

\Break/

(Pendant ce temps-là, en Lantea)

Rufus se tenait droit aux côtés du couple Finnegan. Ils étaient tous les trois présents sur le pont de la Station Hermione afin d'assister à l'arrivée des Flottes Impériales et Inquisitoriales.

« Activation de la Maxi Astria Porta ! », fut alors entendu à travers la salle de contrôle.

Rufus écarquilla alors des yeux lorsque derrière les vitres surplombant la Super Porte, une gigantesque flotte fit son apparition. Une longue lignée de vaisseaux se mit alors à quitter le vortex, le tout sous les yeux ahuris des spectateurs présents. Il était persuadé qu'on pouvait facilement voir cette immense flotte depuis la Nouvelle-Lantea.

« Mais c'est quoi tous ces vaisseaux ?, s'exclama Seamus tandis que Dean hochait de la tête, la bouche grande ouverte.

—La Flotte Impériale, bien-entendu », répondit une voix mystérieuse.

Les trois hommes sursautèrent avant de se retourner pour voir le propriétaire de cette voix mystérieuse. En voyant le propriétaire de cette voix, ils tombèrent à genou.

« Votre majesté ! », crièrent-ils en cœur.

Ce n'était nul autre qu'Hadrian James Potter. Sans perdre un seul instant, ce dernier avait transplané avec Sanguini, Maugrey, Alistair et Ragnok à bord de la Station Hermione une fois l'horizon des évènements traversé.

Rufus releva la tête pour détailler Harry de pieds en cape. Pour l'occasion, Harry était vêtu de sa tenue régalienne de combat. Elle était composée d'une chemise blanche faite de soie de mithril d'Acromantula sertie de gemmes, d'un pantalon en cuir de basilic albinos surmonté de bottes en cuir de Panse-de-fer. Il portait par-dessus cet ensemble une longue cape argentée prenant l'apparence d'un manteau, soit la fameuse Relique de la Mort (tout l'Empire savait qu'Harry était le Maître de la Mort). On pouvait voir à sa ceinture la fameuse Excalibur ainsi qu'un pistolet à particules Malteran.

De leur côté, Maugrey, Alistair, Sanguini et Ragnok portaient eux-aussi leurs tenues de guerre, soit des tenues en cuir de Basilic surmontées d'armures enchantées.

« Vous pouvez vous relever, messieurs, ordonna alors Harry.

—Permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue en Lantea, votre majesté, vos grâces, déclara alors Rufus en s'inclinant une fois de plus.

—Voilà un accueil fort agréable, et courtois de surcroit, sourit Sanguini de toutes ses dents acérées.

—Et si on allait s'occuper de ces Wraiths et Asurans ?, demanda Ragnok avec un sourire sadique.

—Ne souhaitez-vous pas d'abord visiter la Nouvelle-Lantea ?, demanda Seamus.

—Désolé mon gars, mais on est pressé. On doit d'abord récupérer Atlantide et s'occuper de la menace imminente des Wraiths. La visite attendra !, déclara Maugrey.

—Alastor a parfaitement raison. Rufus, veuillez nous donner les coordonnées d'Atlantide. Vous resterez ici avec la flotte Inquisitoriale et celle de l'expédition afin de protéger le système Dorne, ordonna Harry en haussant d'un sourcil pour défier Rufus de le contredire.

—Comme vous le voudrez, votre sainteté. », répondit Rufus avant de tendre une tablette à Alistair.

Alistair récupéra la tablette avant de transmettre les coordonnées présentes à la Flotte Impériale. Sans perdre un instant, le groupe transplana de nouveau vers le Pendragon, laissant le couple Finnegan et Rufus sur la Station Hermione.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir la Flotte Impériale passer en Plan Espace-Temps. Seamus ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle une visite éclair. »

\Break/

(Pendant ce temps, sur Atlantide)

Elizabeth se dirigeait vers la salle d'embarquement avec Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex. La dirigeante de l'expédition Atlantis entama alors le dialogue.

« Ils étaient marqués par la bataille et déjà sur le chemin de la Terre lorsque leur hyperdrive a finalement cédé. Ils ont décidé qu'il valait mieux continuer en avant que de revenir en arrière.

— Combien de survivants?, demanda Ronon.

—Un peu plus de cent, répondit Elizabeth Weir.

— La parole a déjà commencé à se répandre parmi mon peuple. Ils croient que ce retour était prédit, qu'il marque un tournant dans la marée contre la guerre contre les Wraith !, commenta Teyla.

—Eh bien, je n'en sais rien. », répondit Elizabeth d'un air anxieux.

Dans la salle de contrôle, le technicien canadien se dirigea vers le balcon avant de s'énoncer.

« Docteur Weir. Le Dédale est prêt à téléporter nos gens et la délégation des ANCIENS.

—Merci. », se contenta de répondre la dirigeante avant de se tourner vers la porte tout en fermant sa veste.

Quelques instants plus tard, le téléporteur téléporta John, Rodney, Hélia et plusieurs autres Lantiens. Sans perdre un seul instant, John fit les présentations.

« Docteur Weir, Ronon, Teyla - voici Hélia, capitaine du vaisseau ancien, le Tria.

—C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, s'exclama Weir avec un grand sourire.

—Merci beaucoup, sourit Hélia. Et d'après ce que l'on me dit, vous avez fait un travail remarquable en préservant notre ville.

—Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions avec ce que nous avions, rougit le Dr. Weir.

— Je dois parler au meneur de votre peuple, s'exclama la capitaine Lantienne d'une voix plus sérieuse.

—Je suis responsable de l'expédition Atlantis, fit Elizabeth.

—Vous me comprenez mal, docteur Weir. J'ai besoin de parler à celui qui peut parler pour * tous * les habitants de la Terre, expliqua Hélia.

—Cela peut certainement être arrangé, mais puis-je demander pourquoi? », répondit Weir, intriguée par la demande.

Helia sourit et une console surgit du sol entre elle et Elizabeth. Ronon dégaina instantanément son blaster pour le viser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Comment ça se fait que je n'ai jamais vu ça? », s'écria alors le Dr. McKay.

Sans perdre un instant, Helia se dirigea vers la console et posa sa main dessus. Tout autour de la salle de contrôle, les écrans s'éteignirent.

« Excusez-moi, mais que se passe-t-il?, demanda la dirigeante de l'expédition d'une voix inquiète.

—Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Docteur Weir, mais votre gardiennage de cette ville n'est plus nécessaire. La ville est désormais sous mon contrôle », répondit Hélia avec un petit sourire.

Les membres de l'expédition Atlantis échangèrent des regards à la fois curieux, énervés et inquiets.

(Quelques jours plus tard)

Jack O'Neill et Richard Woolsey de la Communauté Internationale de Surveillance avaient voyagé vers Atlantis et étaient assis à la table dans la salle de conférence. Helia se tenait en face d'eux et finissait de raconter son histoire et celle de son équipage.

« … Cela s'est avéré trop difficile pour nous. Nous sommes donc retournés à Atlantis pour apprendre que l'évacuation finale était déjà en cours. J'ai décidé de me rendre sur Terre et de rejoindre les évacués. Même lorsque notre hyperdrive a échoué, nous avons décidé de continuer.

— Je ne peux réussir à m'imaginer ce que vous et votre équipe devez traverser en ce moment, dit Woolsey d'une voix qui se voulait triste.

—Nous vous devons, à vous et à votre peuple, notre entière gratitude, mais nous venons de rentrer chez nous, dans un endroit sur lequel nous pensions ne plus jamais poser les yeux, et nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps… seuls !, les remercia Hélia.

—Vous savez que nous avons versé notre juste part de sang pour défendre la ville des Wraiths?, demanda alors Jack avec une pointe d'amertume.

—Mais de votre propre aveu, vous êtes aussi responsable du réveil des Wraiths, le contra Hélia.

—C'est vrai…répondit Jack d'une voix trainante en tournant son regard vers Woolsey pour lui demander de l'aide.

—Et de votre propre aveu, vous êtes responsable de l'émergence des Wraiths en tant qu'espèce. Le fait est que, sans notre expédition, il n'y aurait plus d'Atlantis, l'aida alors Woolsey en regardant Hélia dans les yeux.

—Personne ne dit que la ville ne vous appartient pas ou que vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous. Ce que nous disons, c'est que ..., commença Jack avant d'être interrompu par le bras de Woolsey.

—Ce que nous * demandons * ..., continua Woolsey avant de retirer sa main.

—Ce que nous demandons, c'est que nous soyons autorisés à rester ici !, finit de dire Jack.

—Il y a tant de choses que nous pouvons apprendre de vous, intervint Woolsey. Et en retour, nous pouvons offrir des fournitures, de la main-d'œuvre, le type de soutien dont vous aurez besoin pour redonner à Atlantis son ancienne gloire.

—Le jour viendra où votre peuple aura à nouveau une place ici. Mais ce jour n'est pas venu. », répondit Hélia d'une voix tranchante.

(Pendant ce temps dans le bureau d'Elizabeth)

Elizabeth se tenait debout tout en regardant avec inquiétude la salle de conférence. Rodney s'avança avant de montrer les portes de la salle de conférence de la main.

« Vous devriez être là !, s'exclama-t-il, mécontent.

—Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire à ce stade qui ferait une différence !, répondit Weir avant de se détourner de la fenêtre.

— Vous avez raison. Ils ne nous veulent pas dedans !, dit alors John Sheppard qui était assis sur une chaise, les pieds sur le bureau.

—Mais pourquoi? Il y en a peut-être une centaine? Je veux dire, ils pourraient nous utiliser. Ils pourraient même * avoir * besoin de nous, s'exclama McKay énervé.

— Et comment réagirez-vous si vous étiez chassé de chez vous par la guerre, seulement pour revenir trouver quelqu'un sur votre canapé, mangeant vos Cheetos et regardant votre télé, s'exclama alors John d'un regard blasé.

—Eh bien, ça ne me dérangerait pas ?, répondit McKay d'une voix peu convaincante.

—Non, vous ne le supporteriez pas », s'exclama simplement John.

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée de Jack et Richard dans le bureau. Ils semblaient peu ravis.

« Comment se sont déroulés les négociations, monsieur ?, demanda John en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

— Il n'y a pas eu de négociations, juste nous qui devions écouter, maugréa Jack.

— C'était essentiellement une réunion de transition. Ils avaient besoin de savoir combien de temps il nous fallait pour quitter la ville, expliqua Woolsey en dardant Jack d'un regard noir.

—J'ai dit quarante-huit heures, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de plus, continua Jack en adressant un regard désolé à Weir.

— Non, ça devrait suffire, répondit Weir en échangeant un regard désolé avec John.

— C'est tout? On va juste accepter cette décision comme des toutous bien dressés? Nous les avons sauvés!, s'exclama Rodney en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

— Et ils nous en sommes extrêmement reconnaissants !, intervint Woolsey.

—Eh bien, ils ne le montrent pas!, répondit Rodney d'un ton acerbe.

— De leur point de vue, Docteur McKay, ils sont extrêmement généreux. N'oubliez pas que lorsqu'ils ont quitté Atlantis, nous étions essentiellement une espèce de chasseurs-cueilleurs !, fit Woolsey.

— Eh bien, leur avez-vous rappelé que si nous ne les avions pas traqués et rassemblés dans l'espace vide entre les galaxies, ils seraient toujours bloqués là-bas?, demanda McKay.

— Nous aurions dû les laisser là-bas, commenta John.

— Je sais que vous avez l'impression de perdre la ville…commença Woolsey.

—Il ne s'agit pas seulement de perdre une ville, Richard. Il s'agit de perdre une occasion de parler et d'apprendre des Anciens vivants et respirants, l'interrompit Elizabeth.

— Ils sont disposés, avec le temps, à nous laisser revenir sur Atlantis - mais pas maintenant. De cette façon, nous obtenons tous les avantages d'Atlantis avec très peu de risque, répondit Woolsey tout en regard Jack. Ou de frais.

— Ouais, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas notre propre galaxie à craindre. », finit alors Jack en repensant au problème des Oris.

John et Rodney s'affaissèrent, vaincus. Alors que le général O'Neill s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, il fut interrompu par une alarme assourdissante. Ecarquillant les yeux d'horreur et d'incompréhension, le groupe d'humains se dirigea vers la Salle de contrôle où se trouvait déjà Hélia avec d'autres Lantiens.

« Que se passe-t-il, et que signifie cette alarme ?, demanda Jack d'une voix autoritaire.

—C'est l'alarme de détection spatiale !, s'exclama Rodney totalement paniqué.

—En effet. Les détecteurs d'Atlantide ont détecté une flotte de vaisseaux se dirigeant droit sur nous ! », expliqua Hélia tout en donnant des ordres en langue ancienne aux autres Lantiens.

John et Weir échangèrent un regard d'horreur tandis que Woolsey et McKay devinrent aussi pâle que des morts. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Ronon, Teyla et Carson.

« Ce sont les Wraiths ?, demanda Ronon sans perdre un instant.

—Mais comment ? Je les aurai senti se rapprocher !, s'exclama Teyla en pleine panique en pensant à son peuple.

—Capitaine Hélia, la flotte s'approchant à toute vitesse émet une signature Lantienne légèrement modifiée, s'exclama alors l'un des opérateurs Lantiens.

—Putain ! Ne me dites pas que les Asurans ont réussi à se reprogrammer ?!, s'exclama John en blanchissant deux fois plus.

—Asurans ? », demanda Hélia en fronçant des sourcils.

Elizabeth expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé avec les Asurans.

« Dans ce cas, nous ne risquons rien. Les nanites possèdent un code les empêchant de nous attaquer, répondit Hélia d'une voix sereine.

—Vous êtes sûrs ?, demanda Rodney en se rassurant légèrement.

—Exactement !, fit Hélia d'un ton supérieur. Envoyez un Navo Porta à leur rencontre. »

Les membres de l'expédition partagèrent un regard inquiet tandis que McKay murmura « Navo Porta ? ». De son côté, Jack n'était pas du tout rassuré par ces réplicateurs tandis que Woolsey était aussi blanc qu'un linge.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix du pilote du Navo Porta fut entendue.

« Communications établies, madame, dit-il.

—Ici la Commandante Hélia. La cité que vous approchez est de nouveau sous contrôle Lantien. Arrêtez-vous immédiatement et repartez vers votre monde, ou vous serez éliminés ! », s'exclama Hélia.

Tout le monde se tût, attendant la réaction de la flotte mystérieuse. C'est alors qu'un hologramme géant fit son apparition dans la Salle de l'Astria Porta sous les regards ahuris des membres de l'expédition et ceux étonnés des Lantiens. L'hologramme montrait un homme se tenant droit, l'air fier avec le visage couvert de cicatrices.

« Ici l'Amiral Alastor Maugrey de la Flotte Impériale Malteranne. Au nom de sa divine majesté, l'Empereur-Roi Hadrian de l'Empire Malteran, je vous ordonne de vous préparer à notre arrivé. Tout refus de coopérer sera considéré comme une agression envers l'Empire et vous serez annihilés. », annonça Alastor d'une voix menaçante avant de disparaître.

Un silence s'était abattu sur Atlantide avant de laisser place à une cacophonie sans nom.

« Malteran ? Ca ressemble beaucoup à Alteran, non ?, s'exclama alors Rodney d'un air inquiet.

—En effet. Il est possible que ces Malterans soient des Lantiens ayant survécu aux Wraiths ou bien des Alterans ayant survécu au fléau d'Avalon. Dans tous les cas, nous allons abaissé les boucliers et attendre leur arrivée. Leur flotte est bien trop importante et puissante pour nous, sans compter que leur technologie est aussi développée que la nôtre, voire plus. », déclara Hélia avant de descendre vers la salle de l'Astria Porta.

Suivie de près par les humains, elle se plaça au centre de la cité tandis que tous les Lantiens convergèrent vers elle. Les membres de l'expédition d'Atlantis se placèrent alors tout autour de la salle, tous curieux mais étant armés.

« Activation de l'Astria Porta ! Je n'ai plus le contrôle du Clavis. », s'exclama le contrôleur en faisant référence au panneau de l'Astria Porta et à son bouclier.

Humains et Lantiens se tendirent en voyant le vortex se stabiliser. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que plusieurs Malterans ne traversent la porte.

Ils étaient tous vêtus d'une tenue semblable à celle des Lantiens, portant en plus des robes et capes ainsi que de drôles de bâtons et épées. Une bonne vingtaine de soldats Malterans se placèrent alors des deux côtés de la porte, formant une allée d'honneur.

C'est alors que sous les regards appréhensifs des spectateurs, cinq personnes traversèrent. La première était l'homme étant apparu par hologramme, tenant en ses mains un bâton assez imposant. Ce dernier regardait tout autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à se faire attaquer à tout moment.

Le deuxième fit écarquiller des yeux les Lantiens. Ce n'était nul autre qu'Alistair, un ancien membre du Haut-Conseil d'Atlantide. Ce dernier semblait bien portant, toujours vêtu de sa tenue blanche, avec en plus une cape dorée sur laquelle était brodé un « M » majuscule avec pour fond une Astria Porta. Il arborait aussi un insigne sur sa poitrine, un insigne symbolisant son statut de Chambellan.

La troisième personne étonna grandement les spectateurs. C'était un tout petit homme, vêtu d'une armure en métal et arborant un cerclet en or. Sans compter son sourire sadique qui en fit trembler plus d'un.

Quant à la quatrième personne, celle-ci rendit plusieurs moldus complètement gagas. C'était un bel homme, habillé tel un Seigneur de la Renaissance. Ses yeux étaient rouges et lorsqu'il fit un sourire, ses canines très pointues furent révélées. Il arborait lui-aussi un cerclet en or.

Mais la plus importante des personnes était la cinquième. Celle vêtu d'une longue cape, avec une épée splendide, et surtout, une couronne. Il était évident que cette cinquième personne était l'Empereur-Roi mentionné plus tôt.

La deuxième personne s'avança avant de s'exclamer haut et fort.

« Inclinez-vous devant sa gracieuse majesté, l'Empereur-Roi Hadrian James Potter, Vainqueur de Voldemort, Maître de la Mort, Saint Dirigeant de l'Eglise Potterienne, Saint Dirigeant de l'Ordre de l'Inquisition, Empereur de tous les Malterans et Civindus ! »

Les Malterans s'inclinèrent rapidement, suivis rapidement des Lantiens et de quelques moldus qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

Harry observa la salle, souriant légèrement en voyant des Lantiens avant de perdre ce sourire en voyant les moldus présents à leurs côtés. Il s'approcha alors d'Hélia.

« Commandante Hélia ?, demanda Harry d'une voix calme et autoritaire.

—Je suis bien la Commandante Hélia, Empereur-Roi Hadrian !, répondit Hélia en inclinant légèrement de la tête.

—Je suis ravi de retrouver des membres de notre peuple. Sachez que vos souffrances durant la Guerre Wraith n'ont pas été en vain, et voyez devant vous le résultat de votre dur combat. Nous, les Malterans, sommes les descendants des Lantiens ayant réussi à retourner en Avalon ! », déclara alors Harry en levant les bras de façon pompeuse.

En entendant cette nouvelle, les Lantiens ne purent s'empêcher de se réjouir et d'applaudir en masse, sous les regards étonnés des moldus. Après quelques minutes et le tarissement des applaudissements, Harry reprit la parole.

« Permettez-moi de vous communiquer notre histoire, mon enfant », fit Harry appuyant délicatement sur le front d'Hélia.

Sous les regards étonnés des moldus, Hélia écarquilla des yeux avant de s'effondrer à terre. John se précipita pour la relever avant d'être étonné lorsque celle-ci le gifla fortement.

« Ne me touchez pas, moldu ! », s'exclama fortement Hélia, son visage trahissant son dégoût profond pour John.

Les moldus restèrent bouche bé en entendant la déclaration d'Hélia tandis que les Lantiens devinrent de plus en plus curieux. Sans perdre un instant, Harry fit un signe de la main, et les Lantiens s'effondrèrent tous les uns après les autres, tout comme Hélia. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, des regards de dégoût et de révulsion furent envoyés en direction des moldus, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait.

« Moldu ?, demanda McKay, très intéressé par ce mot tout à fait nouveau.

—En effet, moldu. Ce mot désigne ce que vous êtes, des êtres non-Malterans. », expliqua alors Alistair avant de froncer des sourcils.

Sans perdre un instant, Alistair s'approcha de McKay avant de l'observer droit dans les yeux. Il se retourna brusquement vers Harry.

« Il semblerait, votre majesté, que nous ayons raté quelques Cracmols sur Tellus. Rodney McKay ici présent en est un, tandis que Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex sont des descendants Lantiens !, s'exclama alors Alistair.

—Je vois… », répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

De leur côté, Ronon et Teyla se demandèrent comment le Malteran avait fait pour deviner leurs noms. Harry se retourna brusquement vers Alastor.

« Amiral Maugrey ! Renvoyez immédiatement les moldus sur Tellus tandis que nous préparons Atlantide pour l'arrivée des Asurans. Duc Ragnok, je vous laisse vous occuper de la sécurité d'Atlantide tandis qu'Alistair et moi allons inspecter la cité. Duc Sanguini, vous pouvez nous accompagner ou bien faire ce que vous voulez !, ordonna Harry en regardant Sanguini.

—Je vais explorer la cité avec vous, votre majesté !, répondit le vampire.

—Et que… », commença Weir avant d'être assommée par un **Stupéfix**.

Les autres membres de l'expédition n'eurent pas le temps de réagir avant d'être assommé par une étrange lumière rouge. Seuls les Athosiens, Ronon, McKay, Zelenka et Carson furent épargnés. Harry fit signe à ses gardes de s'occuper d'eux et de les emmener dans une autre salle. Ils se débâtirent un peu, mais rien qui ne puisse s'arranger avec quelques **Petrificus Totalus** ou **Incarcerem**.

\Break/

(Quelques heures plus tard)

« Donc si je résume bien, je suis un Malteran adopté par des moldus après avoir été abandonné par ma famille en apprenant que je suis un « Cracmol ». De leur côté, Ronon et Teyla sont des descendants des Lantiens qui n'ont jamais évolué au stade des Sorciers. Les Malterans sont l'évolution des Lantiens qui étaient les Anciens, ou plutôt les Alterans…Qui m'a abandonné ? », demanda alors McKay.

Après l'explication reçue de la part des Malterans (que les Athosiens ne cessaient d'appeler les ancêtres), les Athosiens, Ronon, Teyla, Zelenka, et Rodney avaient eu du mal à accepter la vérité. Quoi qu'en apprenant qu'il était Malteran, Rodney fut ravi.

En face d'eux se trouvait Harry, qui avait décidé de personnellement s'occuper d'eux afin de leur prouver à quel point ils importaient.

« Votre véritable nom est Meredith Rodney Rosier, fils de feu, le Seigneur Meronon Rodeus Rosier et de Dame Melinda Mérope Rosier née Lestrange. Vous avez été abandonné lorsque vos parents ont appris que vous étiez un Cracmol. Malheureusement pour vous, vos parents étaient déjà morts lorsque l'on a évoqué la théorie des Cracmols étant incapable de magie suite à un bloc attendu un problème de surpuissance ou une mauvaise connectivité avec le corps. Evan Rosier étant mort suite à sa traîtrise, la famille Rosier est actuellement contrôlée par le Seigneur Felix Rosier, un dragonologiste de renom. Pour information, le Seigneur Felix Rosier est votre frère cadet d'un an !, l'informa Harry avec un petit sourire.

—J'ai un frère ? J'ai toujours voulu un frère et non une sœur. Et ma sœur ? C'est ma vraie sœur ?, demanda alors Rodney en pleine panique.

—Malheureusement non. Il semblerait que votre père se soit montré très aimant envers vous, au point de vous faire adopter de force à des moldus en faisant croire que votre mère adoptive eut des jumeaux. Il a alors utilisé une potion sur votre « sœur jumelle » pour qu'elle vous ressemble. Cependant, cette dernière ne possède pas de gênes Malterans attendu que le Seigneur Rosier a semblerait-il décidé d'utiliser une potion d'esprit et de ressemblance et non une potion de sang !, s'exclama Harry d'un air légèrement désolé.

—Je vois…, fit Rodney d'une voix triste avant de changer de sujet. Je vais pouvoir subir cette fameuse thérapie pour réactiver mes gênes Malterans ? Et je vais avoir accès à la base de données des Malterans ? »

Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête tandis que Rodney s'était mis à sauter dans tous les sens.

« Et moi ?, demandèrent Zelenka et Carson en même temps.

—Radek Zelenka, sachez que vous êtes bel et bien le fils de vos défunts parents. Votre famille descend d'une longue lignée de Cracmols de la lignée Zelenka de la noblesse sorcière Bohémienne. Quant à vous, Carson Beckett, vous descendez de la longue lignée des Beckett, une famille cadette des McGonagall. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous ressemblez grandement à la dirigeante de votre Maison-mère, Dame Minerva McGonagall, Directrice de Poudlard et du Département de l'Education Malteran. D'autres questions ?, demanda Harry d'une voix neutre.

—Et nos amis ?, fit alors Ronon d'un ton un peu énervé.

—Vos amis moldus ont d'ors et déjà été renvoyé sur Tellus, plus communément connu sous le nom de Terre. Sachez que vous les reverrez, en tant qu'esclave voire citoyens de seconde zone, cela va sans dire. », répondit Harry avant de quitter la salle avec un petit sourire.

Il laissa derrière-lui une audience béate. Peu de temps après, ils furent tous envoyés sur Doranda afin de subir une gênothérapie Malteran ainsi qu'un cursus avancé par les Sciencia Receptaculum. De leur côté, les Lantiens décidèrent de rester sur Atlantide, et Harry décida de confier la direction d'Atlantide à la capitaine Hélia, faisant d'elle la Magistrate Hélia Solem. Cette dernière accepta la position avec grand plaisir.

Harry ordonna le remplacement des Potentia ainsi que l'installation d'un Magia Motricia. Malheureusement, le Magia Motricia ne pourrait être installé que dans deux semaines, le temps de mettre à jour l'Atlantide. Cinq jours plus tard, un vaisseau Asuran fit son entrée avant d'attaquer la flotte, se faisant détruise en moins de trois secondes.

Sans perdre un instant, les Malterans se dirigèrent vers Asura avec la Flotte Impériale tandis que les Lantiens-Malterans restèrent sur Atlantide pour s'en occuper.

\Break/

(deux heures plus tard)

Harry observa depuis le Pont du Pendragon l'espace. Les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés, il était en pleine réflexion.

« Un problème ?, demanda Alistair, curieux.

—Oui, répondit Harry avant de regarder Alistair. Je pensais rencontrer l'une de mes âmes-sœurs sur Atlantide, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je me demande pourquoi mon instinct m'a trahi…

—Je ne pense pas que ton instinct t'ait trahi, Harry. Il se peut que ton âme-sœur soit liée à ces évènements. Soit aux Athosiens, ou bien aux moldus. Je pense que nous avons raté quelques Cracmols sur Tellus. Se peut-il que ton âme-sœur soit sur Tellus mais qu'elle soit liée à cette expédition moldue ?, répondit Alistair d'un air pensif.

—Probable…En tout cas, nous en saurons plus une fois la menace Asuran éliminée et les Wraiths éradiqués. », se contenta de répondre Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Flotte Impériale sortit du Plan Espace-Temps dans le système Asura. Sans perdre un instant, Harry ordonna à Olivier Dubois, le capitaine du vaisseau, de contacter les Asurans.

Quelques secondes après, un vieil homme ressemblant vaguement à Moros fit son apparition sur l'écran principal du Pendragon. L'Asuran ne perdit pas de temps avant de s'exclamer.

« Mon nom est Oberoth, Haut-Conseiller du Conseil Asuran. Vous n'êtes plus la bienvenue ici, Lantiens. Sachez que nous avons réussi à réécrire notre code, et ne sommes plus assujettis à votre cruelle dictature !

—Sachez, Oberoth, que je suis l'Empereur-Roi Hadrian James Potter, Dirigeant Suprême de l'Empire Malteran. Nous avons depuis évolué et ne sommes plus des Lantiens. Nos mœurs ayant changées, sachez que nous avons décidé de réintégrer les Asurans parmi nous ainsi que de leur accorder une place en tant que Malterans à part entière !, répondit Harry d'une voix qui se voulait sympathique.

—Jamais ! Nous refusons de redevenir les esclaves des Lantiens, et je sais que vous nous mentez ! », répondit Oberoth avant de couper les communications.

C'est alors qu'une centaine de vaisseaux Asurans décollèrent d'Asura avant d'attaquer la Flotte Impériale. La Guerre d'Asura commença alors.

La Flotte Impériale étant technologiquement supérieure, elle put détruire avec une certaine aisance les vaisseaux Asurans. Cela n'empêcha pas les Asurans de détruire trois Auroras Malterans. Voyant ses sujets mourir, Harry ordonna l'activation des canons à particules exotiques du Pendragon. En seulement une minute, la flotte Asuran fut anéantie, les nanites étant irrémédiablement détruite dans le feu maudit.

Sur Asura, Oberoth trembla en sentant les consciences des Asurans de la Flotte disparaître. Derrière-lui se tenaient les membres du Conseil Asuran.

« Oberoth, il faut arrêter ce combat ! Ils ont réussi à tuer des Asurans !, déclara l'une des conseillères.

—Je…Je…, fit Oberoth, ne sachant quoi répondre.

—Nous n'avons pas le choix. Et puis, ce sont nos créateurs et ils sont revenus pour nous. C'est une chance inespérée, et peut-être pourrons nous accéder à l'Ascension ! », déclara alors Niam, un des Conseillers.

Oberoth n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir un peu plus que la ville subit des coups de semonce. Oberoth ferma des yeux avant de laisser échapper un soupir. Il contacta sans plus tarder le Pendragon avant de s'exclamer.

« Empereur-Roi Hadrian, nous, le peuple Asuran, soumettons notre reddition totale. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse mais les tirs de siège s'arrêtèrent, prouvant que leur message avait été entendu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un drôle de bruit. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit alors qu'Harry était apparu avec une escorte de gardes impériaux.

« Ravi de savoir que vous avez enfin vu la lumière. Sachez que vous serez parfaitement intégrés à l'Empire, après la remise en place des protocoles Anti-Agression Malteran, cela va sans dire !, s'exclama Harry avec un rictus.  
—Pourrons-nous atteindre l'Ascension ?, ne put s'empêcher de demander Liam.  
—Cette requête est assez inattendue, répondit Harry, quelque peu choqué. Je suppose que nous pouvons créer des corps Malterans et y transférer vos consciences, seulement pour ceux qui souhaitent entamer leur ascension, bien-entendu. »

Les yeux de Liam et de deux conseillers s'illuminèrent tandis qu'Oberoth jeta un regard noir à Liam. Il se raidit lorsqu'Harry se rapprocha de lui.

« J'ai décidé de vous laisser la direction des Asurans. Je vais donc vous nommer Duc Oberoth Asuranian, dirigeant du Peuple Asuran et représentant des Asurans et autres formes nanites de l'Empire Malteran. », s'exclama alors Harry en épinglant une broche sur la tunique d'Oberoth.

Ne sachant comment réagir, Oberoth se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Harry se retourna alors avant de faire signe à un Malteran de s'approcher. Oberoth comprit alors que ce Malteran était en fait un Nanite Humanoïde, tout comme lui.

« Solan ici présent va s'intégrer à votre matrice pour la réécrire comme il se doit et mettre à jour votre base de données. Je vous ordonné de commencer la construction de masse de vaisseaux et d'éliminer l'entièreté de la population Wraiths en épargnant autant de vies non-Wraiths que possible !, ordonna Harry.

—Comme vous le voudrez, votre majesté ! », répondit Oberoth.

Quelques secondes après, Solan fusionna avec la ville Asuran, mettant à jour la base de données et le Code Source des Asurans.

Sans perdre un instant, Harry transplana sur le Pendragon avec ses gardes avant de reprendre la direction de la Nouvelle-Lantea. Il informa Rufus et les Finnegan des derniers développements avant de retourner en Avalon. Il n'avait tout compte fait pas eu besoin d'amener la Flotte Impériale en Lantea, le Pendragon était amplement suffisant.

Il apprit plus tard que les Moldus Terriens avaient contacté Atlantide afin d'entamer des négociations, chose qui fut refusée par Hélia. Mais lorsqu'il revint en Avalon, il apprit que la guerre désormais Malteran-Ori n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux du reste de la Galaxie et que les Moldus Terriens avaient demandé l'autorisation d'envoyer un ambassadeur sur Maltera Prime pour entamer des négociations.

L'ambassadeur fut accepté par Albus Dumbledore-Potter après une longue inspection, ce dernier ayant une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Son nom ? Daniel Jackson.

\Break/

Harry se trouvait dans son bureau, lisant les rapports concernant la guerre Malteran-Ori. Les Malterans n'ayant pas encore terminé le Projet Origine, ils avaient décidé de livrer une guerre sans merci aux Oris. C'est ainsi que la 2nd Flotte Malteranne, dirigée par le Commandant Adrian Pucey avait engagée la Flotte Ori protégeant la Maxi Astria Porta menant à la Galaxie d'origine.

La bataille fut sanglante, mais les Malterans ressortirent de cette guerre victorieux. Ils perdirent six Auroras et un Navo Civito tandis que les Oris perdirent douze Vaisseaux semblables à des bagues géantes.

Peu de temps après, la 3ème flotte et la 4ème flotte traversèrent la Maxi Astria Porta pour mener la guerre directement dans la Galaxie d'Origine. Pendant ce temps-là, des escouades Malterannes de l'Inquisition furent envoyées sur les mondes conquis par les Oris dans Avalon. Les combats furent sanglants et les Inquisiteurs eurent recours aux Sortilèges Impardonnables pour vaincre les Prêcheurs avec facilité. Les mondes secourus furent immédiatement intégrés à l'Empire Malteran. C'est durant ces intégrations que les Moldus Terriens eurent vent de l'existence des Malterans.

Harry lit alors le rapport devant lui avant de sourire. Le Projet Origine était bientôt complet, et les Malterans allaient enfin pouvoir reconquérir leur Galaxie d'Origine. Le nom de cette galaxie ayant disparu depuis longtemps, Harry se demandait comment il allait la renommée. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'il écrivit un mot sur un parchemin : « Altoriginem » en l'honneur des Alterans.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de sa porte. Il roula des yeux avant de s'exclamer.

« Entrez ! »

La porte disparu alors pour laisser place à son grand-père, Albus, accompagner d'un étrange moldu qui ressemblait à Harry en plus musclé et mieux bâti. Harry se raidit en voyant le « moldu ».

« Harry, je souhaitais te présenter le Docteur Daniel Jackson, l'ambassadeur envoyé par les Moldus ! », s'exclama Albus avec un petit sourire.

« Saloperie ! », pensa Harry en voyant le petit sourire sournois de son grand-père. Allez savoir comment, mais ce dernier avait réussi à trouver son âme-sœur.

« Enchanté de faire votre rencontre, votre majesté !, s'inclina Daniel avant de se redresser.

—Hum…euh…de même ? », répondit Harry en rougissant.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit tandis que Daniel s'approcha d'Harry sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il se trouva en face du Roi, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de caresser tendrement sa joue.

« Je… », commença Daniel.

Il fut interrompu par Harry qui s'empressa de l'embrasser avec fougue, ne pouvant résister à l'appel de son âme-sœur. Daniel répondit instantanément, approfondissant alors le baiser. Les deux hommes furent séparés par le raclement de gorge d'Albus.

« Monsieur Jackson étant un Cracmol, je suppose que tu souhaites l'informer de sa nouvelle condition, et je suppose, le soumettre à la gênothérapie ?, demanda Albus.

—Oui, grand-père. Je vais immédiatement informer mon âme-sœur tandis que tu seras chargé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Rita pour qu'elle puisse propager la nouvelle. Et si tu pouvais informer mes maris, ça m'arrangerait. », répondit Harry avant de se faire de nouveau embrasser par Daniel.

Daniel ne suivait qu'à peine la conversation, bien trop obsédé par l'être devant lui. Harry était tout bonnement magnifique, irrésistible et délicieux. Il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Harry accepta volontiers les baisers de Daniel. De son côté, Albus quitta discrètement le bureau tout en chantonnant et en s'empiffrant de Sorbets au citron.

\Break/

La nouvelle concernant le titre d'âme-sœur de Daniel Jackson fit la Une des Nouvelles Malterannes, traversant les galaxies jusqu'à atteindre les soldats Malterans présent dans la Galaxie d'Origine qu'Harry avait décidé d'appeler, Altoriginem. Daniel fut présenté à Charles, Blaise et Marcus Potter, sans compter les enfants. Il fut rapidement accepté par les maris bien que moins rapidement par les enfants. Enfin, Gellert décida de mener une enquête quant aux origines de Daniel. Sa surprise fut immense lorsqu'il apprit que les Jackson (dont Daniel était le dernier descendant) étaient des descendants de Winifred Serdaigle, la sœur cadette de Rowena Serdaigle.

Quelques jours après leur rencontre, le Projet Origine fut terminé et la Flotte Impériale prit la direction de Celestis, le Monde d'Origine des Alterans où siégeaient les Oris ainsi que leur temple.

Le combat fut ardu, une flotte Ori gigantesque défendant la planète, soit une centaine. La Flotte Impériale perdit cinq Navo Civitos et soixante Auroras tandis que l'entièreté de la flotte Ori fut anéantie. Enfin, Harry transplana seul dans la Cité de Celestis avec une boîte entre les mains.

Lorsqu'il apparu dans la cité, il fit la rencontre d'une jeune femme et du Doci, le Prêcheur-en-chef des Oris. Les yeux du Doci s'écarquillèrent de peur avant de s'incliner tandis que la jeune femme posa un regard arrogant sur Harry.

« Qui êtes-vous pour apparaître ainsi devant une déesse ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquisitrice.

—Silence, catin ! Je ne t'autorise pas à m'adresser ainsi, et tu n'es point une déesse face à moi, juste une vulgaire magicienne aux pouvoirs inférieurs ! », s'exclama Harry d'une voix impérieuse.

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles face à l'insulte d'Harry, la jeune femme balança une boule de plasma sur Harry qu'il bloqua avec aisance en faisant apparaître un **Protego**. Il haussa d'un sourcil avant de jeter un **Endoloris** vers la femme. Elle crut se protéger du sortilège avant de s'effondrer à terre tout en se tordant de douleur. Harry s'exclama alors.

« Tu n'es qu'une enfant face à mon pouvoir, catin. Je suis l'Empereur-Roi Hadrian James Potter, Maître Suprême de la Mort, Dirigeant des Malterans, et aujourd'hui, je suis celui qui vengera les Alterans de la duperie des Oris ! », s'écria Harry avant d'ouvrir le boitier qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

Une fois le boitier ouvert, une lumière blanche en sortie, enveloppant Harry et toute la cité. C'est alors qu'un puissant rayon en sortit, se dirigeant rapidement vers les Flammes de l'Illumination située derrière la jeune femme. Harry entendit alors des cris de douleurs et vit les flammes disparaître. Le Doci écarquilla des yeux avant de s'effondrer à terre en se tordant de douleur tandis que ses yeux perdirent ce bleu digne d'un **Imperio**.

« Que… Qu'avons-nous fait ? Des faux dieux ! Des faux dieux ! Nous avons été dupé !, s'écria alors le Doci.

—En effet, vous avez été trompé. Mais réjouissez-vous car les dupeurs ont été neutralisé, emprisonnés jusqu'à la fin des temps dans une prison sans issue. Prosternez-vous devant moi, et rejoignez le Saint Empire Malteran !, s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire.

—Je…Oui, votre sainteté ! », dit alors le Doci en se prosternant devant Harry.

Plusieurs prêcheurs entrèrent alors dans la pièce avant de se prosterner devant Harry. La jeune femme se releva alors.

« Meurt ! », cria-t-elle.

Elle se jeta alors sur Harry, entourée de flammes. Il semblerait qu'elle avait réalisé une ascension partielle. Harry la regarda d'un air apathique avant de lui lancer un **Avada Kedavra** qui la tua sur le coup, son corps retombant au sol dans un bruit mat.

Quelques secondes après, une lumière blanche fit son apparition devant Harry. Ce n'était nul autre que Ganos Lal. Cette dernière était souriante.

« Mon Cher Harry, tu as accomplis ton destin et sauvé notre race. Nous te remercions pour tout ce que tu as fais. Tu es désormais libre de ton destin, bien qu'étant le Maître de la Mort te rend bien plus puissant que nous. Nous pouvons enfin quitter ce plan d'existence sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour nos descendants. Encore merci ! », s'exclama-t-elle avant de disparaître, laissant derrière-elle un Harry béat.

Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de poser son regard sur le Doci.

« Il est temps pour nous de parler… »

\Break/

Après cette grande confrontation, plusieurs années s'écoulèrent. La galaxie d'Altoriginem fut entièrement conquise par l'Empire Malteran, les habitants de la galaxie transvasant leur fanatisme Ori dans l'Eglise Potterienne. D'immenses Eglises, Cathédrales et Basiliques virent alors le jour en Altoriginem tandis que Celestis redevint la Capitale de la galaxie.

En Avalon, le monde de Tellus fut conquis par l'Empire Malteran, tout comme la République Jaffa. Harry n'hésita pas à remplacer les dirigeants moldus par des agents du SIS. Les moldus devinrent des Civindus et plusieurs Cracmols furent découverts sur la planète. Parmi ces Cracmols, on retrouva Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter et bien d'autres. Un total de deux millions de Cracmols furent retrouvés sur l'entièreté de Tellus, et ils subirent la gênothérapie afin de devenir des Malterans à part entière.

En Lantea, les Wraiths se firent décimés par les Asurans grâce à leur nombre et leur technologie supérieure. Hermione et Anteaus continuèrent de développer le principe de virus permettant de changer les Wraiths en humains. Ils découvrirent alors que malgré les changements génétiques, les Wraiths gardaient leur part de gênes Lantiens. Ainsi, le Virus développé permit de retransformer les Wraiths en Lantiens qui subirent plus tard la gênothérapie pour devenir Malterans. Ce fut la fin des Wraiths.

Le Grand Inquisiteur Rufus Scrimgeour rencontra quelques problèmes avec un monde appartenant à une communauté nommée les « Jenaïs ». Ces derniers tentèrent de le tuer mais Rufus ne se laissa pas faire. Attendu le refus de coopérer des Jenaïs, il décida de tout bonnement anéantir leur planète. Il rencontra aussi un groupe d'exilés nommés les « Maraudeurs ». Les Maraudeurs étaient des réfugiés des attaques Wraiths ayant réussi à se réfugier et vivre à bord d'anciens vaisseaux ainsi que de quelques vaisseaux Lantiens modifiés et en très mauvais état. Il vit le potentiel de ce peuple et les intégra rapidement à l'Inquisition pour diriger sa flotte.

La Magistrate Hélia fit la rencontre des Vanirs. Les Vanirs étaient des Asgards ayant quitté il y a de cela des siècles les Asgards afin de créer leur propre communauté afin de trouver une solution à leur problème de clonage, n'hésitant pas à utiliser les méthodes les plus radicales. Lorsque des corps Malterans leurs furent proposés, ils acceptèrent avec conviction. La majorité des Vanirs intégrèrent les Départements de Recherche de l'Empire.

L'Empire Malteran devint la seule puissance des galaxies Avalon, Lantea, Othalla, Ida et Altoriginem, dirigé par l'Empereur-Roi Hadrian James Potter et ses Consorts, Charles Ferdinand Potter (anciennement Prewett), Marcus Marwyn Potter (anciennement Flint), Blaise Orion Potter (anciennement Zabini) et Daniel Maxence Potter (anciennement Jackson).

Le Conseil Impérial Malteran s'agrandit légèrement avec en son sein : Le Duc Sirius Black, le Duc Amos Diggory, le Duc Mulciber Nott, le Duc Marwyn Flint, le Duc Sanguini Dracula, le Duc Ragnok Gringotts, le Duc Oberoth Asuranian, le Duc Valdor Oriodium (l'ancien Doci des Oris), la Duchesse Hélia Solem, le Prince de Sang Albus Dumbledore-Potter et le Prince de Sang Gellert Dumbledore-Potter.

Les Civindus obtinrent une quinzaine de sièges au Magisterium, les Vanirs obtinrent cinq sièges et les Asurans en obtinrent cinq. Cependant, et malgré les sièges rajoutés, les Malterans continuèrent de contrôler la totalité du Magisterium, surtout en prenant en compte que les Vanirs et Asurans étaient des Malterans.

Harry James Potter eut deux enfants supplémentaires, des faux jumeaux. Un petit garçon nommé Orion Jack Potter et une petite fille nommée Ganos Samantha Potter. Il semblerait que Daniel soit très fertile…

C'est ainsi que se termina la campagne de l'Empire Malteran dans cette partie de l'Univers, mais Harry avait encore de grands projets pour le reste de l'Univers.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il arborait un grand sourire tandis qu'une Flotte gigantesque était en construction dans les Chantiers Spatiaux du système Maltera. Il était temps pour lui de conquérir le reste de l'Univers. Mais pour où commencer ?


	12. Liens histoire FORMAT SPÉCIAL

drive. google file/d/1rlPza32XkbdmDlFbhsIJvcqrOb_QRcXC/view?usp=drivesdk

rajouter CoM entre google et file avec un / entre file et CoM

Voici le lien pour telecharger l'histoire sous un format spécial utilisant des polices d'ecritures uniques.


End file.
